A incrivel força do amor
by Day Pereira
Summary: A minha vida mudou. Ok! Isso era óbvio, de um jeito ou de outro ia mudar. Sonhos foram perdidos. Vidas foram destruídas. Famílias foram construídas. Amores foram fortalecidos. Laços reconstituídos. Não me arrependo de nada que fiz, das decisões que tive
1. Chapter 0 Prologo

Prólogo

**Prólogo **

A guerra acabou.

Acabou. Mas muita coisa mudou e na sua maioria, para a melhor.

A minha vida mudou. Ok! Isso era óbvio, de um jeito ou de outro ia mudar. Mudou para melhor. Ela mudou para o bem, para a melhor. Acho, na verdade, eu tenho certeza, que agora sou mais feliz, mais tranqüilo... Afinal, não tem mais ameaças sobre a minha cabeça. Quer dizer, às vezes, tem!

Nesses últimos anos, vivi bem. Vivi e vivo feliz. Construí uma família feliz. É claro que tivemos alguns problemas, mas qual família não tem? Mas todos superáveis, pois não tínhamos um bruxo psicopata nos ameaçando... Quer dizer tinha, mas eu não era mais um bebê, uma criança, um adolescente... Já era um homem, só fiz o que devia para proteger minha família. Aprendi a lidar com essas situações... Houve algumas ameaças, algumas realmente serias, preocupantes, medo de que tudo se repetisse... Mas, lá no fundo sabia que nenhuma dessas situações de perigo se comparavam a que passamos.

A guerra acabou. Já tinha falado isso. Mas a guerra acabou e com ela tivemos algumas perdas.

Pais que perdem os filhos (às vezes ainda vejo os olhos molhados da Sra. Weasley pela falta de Fred, quando estamos todos reunidos). Filhos que perdem os pais (vejo o Ted e mesmo sabendo que ele crescer com muito amor, sinto que seria diferente se Tonks e o Lupim não tivessem partido).

Sonhos foram perdidos. Vidas foram destruídas. Famílias foram construídas. Amores foram fortalecidos. Laços reconstituídos.

Não me arrependo de nada que fiz. Das decisões que tive que tomar. Faria tudo de novo. Não me orgulho das coisas erradas que fiz, mas na hora não havia alternativa.

Mas depois que a guerra acabou foi preciso tomar algumas decisões. São essas decisões, essas escolhas que quero contar. Mas quero falar das coisas boas e das coisas ruins, dos rumos que as nossas vidas tomaram depois que a guerra acabou.

Eu sou Harry Tiago Potter e vou contar a minha história depois que a guerra acabou.


	2. Chapter 2

Prólogo

8

**Capítulo 1 – Depois da batalha final**

Depois que a batalha terminou era preciso descansar. Era preciso pensar. Era preciso reconstruir.

Se fosse possível eu teria dormido uma semana inteira. Ok! Não foi possível. Mas depois de algumas horas de sono eu era outra pessoa.

Hermione disse que eu dormi vinte horas direto. Eu tive a nítida sensação que foram só duas horas tamanho era o meu cansaço, minha exaustão. Na verdade, foi um ano exaustivo, não seria em vinte horas que eu iria descancar!

Sonhei que tudo tinha sido um pesadelo que Fred, Lupim e Tonks não haviam morrido. Sonhei também que estava em um lindo jardim e meus pais, Sirius e Dumbledore estavam lá. Estavam mortos, mas em seus rostos via tranqüilidade, paz,... Uma sensação incrível de bem estar. Também vi Rony, Hermione e Gina. Então Gina veio até meu encontro e pegou na minha mão e disse que precisamos ir. Olhei para meus pais e eles sorriram. Entendi que era para ir.

Acordei. A primeira coisa que vi foram os olhos castanhos de Gina. Ela segurava a minha mão e me olhava ternamente. Na cama ao lado, sentados, estavam Rony e Hermione, notei que estavam de mãos dadas, dei um leve sorriso.

- Oi! – Falei quase que como um sussurro.

- Oi! – Gina falou – Achei que você não ia acordar mais...

- Harry! Até que um dia você acordou! – Rony exclamou.

- Ele precisava descansar! – Foi à vez de Hermione – Todos precisavam descansar.

- Preciso de um bom banho e estou com uma fome! – Falei, sentando na cama.

- Vai tomar seu banho. Quando você voltar podemos comer alguma coisa... Todos juntos – Gina sentenciou.

- Ok! - E fui à direção do banheiro.

Quando voltei do meu banho de meia hora, como Gina havia falado, vi alguns sanduíches, suco de abóbora e sapos de chocolate.

Sentei do lado de Gina e peguei um sanduíche, dei uma mordida. Parecia que não comia há séculos.

- E agora? – Rony perguntou – O que vamos fazer?

Hermione lançou um olhar que dizia que era obvio:

- Vamos voltar para escola... Para terminar o último ano. Depois escolher uma profissão... Não vamos!?

Olhei para o Rony com uma expressão de interrogação, nem tinha pensando sobre isso. Gina parecia concordar com Hermione.

- Vocês vão terminar a escola... Não vão? – Gina perguntou diretamente para mim e Rony.

Dei um longo gole no meu suco de abóbora e falei:

- Acho que sim... Terminar a escola... Eu quero ser auror.

- É... Eu também quero ser auror... - Rony comentou.

- Eu ainda não sei direito o quero fazer. – Gina falou.

- Depois da escola, eu quero me especializar em feitiços. – Hermione comentou.

Ficamos um bom tempo falando sobre as coisas que iríamos fazer... Rony falou algumas gracinhas... Rimos. Mas, uma coisa apertava o meu coração. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, já não dava mais para evitar falarmos sobre as nossas perdas.

- Como estão seus pais? - Perguntei a Gina e ao Rony – E o George?

- Tão mal! - Rony falou.

- É uma questão de tempo. – Gina falou com a voz meio embargada – Tudo vai se ajeitar... Mas vai ser difícil para a mamãe e o papai... Para nós também... O George tá arrasado. Não sei o que fazer para ajudar ele a diminuir essa dor...

Segurei a sua mão e disse:

- Vamos achar um jeito...

Hermione olhou para Rony, não disse nada, mas sabia que compartilhava da mesma dor.

- Tonks e o Lupim, não dá para acreditar! – Rony falou depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

- A Sra. Tonks vai cuidar muito bem do Teddy. – Hermione comentou.

- É vai... – Falei – Eu vou ajudar no que for preciso.

Gina sorriu para mim e segurou com mais força a minha mão.

Por incrível que pareça ainda não tinha conseguido conversar a sós com a Gina. Já tinha se passado duas semanas desde que tudo tinha acontecido e estávamos todos na Toca.

Fomos para lá depois dos funerais de Fred, Tonks e Lupim e de outros que morreram na batalha final.

Eu não tinha para onde voltar. Tinha a Mansão Black que Sirius me deixou de herança. Mas não via aquela casa como um lar. Hermione também não voltou para casa, pois tinha enfeitiçado seus pais e os mandados para a Austrália. A Sra. Weasley nem cogitou uma outra possibilidade de não ficarmos na Toca até decidirmos o que faríamos das nossas vidas.

Uma coisa já estava certa, iríamos voltar para a escola. Mas Hogwarts precisava ser reconstituída. McGonnagall e o pessoal do Ministério já estavam tomando as devidas providencias para que dia 1º se setembro estivesse tudo pronto para receber os alunos.

Voltando a Gina, ainda não havia conseguido conversar com ela sobre a gente. Ainda existia "a gente"? Claro que sim! Pelo menos para mim e acho que para ela também. Mas todo o caso, eu faria tudo para o que "a gente" se tornasse real.

Sabia, tinha certeza, que a Gina era a mulher da minha vida, não existirá outra. Ok! Isso não é coisa que um garoto de 17 anos pense. Mas a minha vida nunca foi normal mesmo. Então era mais que normal que encontrasse a mulher da minha vida aos 17 anos.

Estávamos, eu e Rony no quarto dele, deitados no chão. Os dois, cada qual, concentrados em seus pensamentos.

- E você e a Hermione? – Perguntei de repente.

Rony permaneceu como estava, deu um longo suspiro e falou:

- Depois daquele beijo, nada...

- Aconteceu tanta coisa... Tem o problema dos pais dela... Sabe como ela irá resolver?

- Ela ainda não falou nada... – Rony continuava olhando para o teto como se visse algo muito interessante.

- Eu ainda não consegui falar com a Gina. – Falei, olhando também para o teto.

- É... Também não consegui falar com a Hermione...

Nesse instante Gina e Hermione entraram no quarto e sentaram na cama de Rony. Hermione respirou fundo e falou:

- Vou para a Austrália buscar meus pais.

Levantei-me e sentei ao lado de Gina na cama e perguntei a Hermione:

- Você sabe onde eles estão?

- Sei! Não vai ser difícil acha-los. – Hermione levantou e foi até a janela – Quanto usei o feitiço de memória, enfeiticei as alianças de casamentos dos meus pais com um rastreador... É só usar um feitiço de localização e vou estar com eles...

Rony sentou no chão, olhou para mim e Gina e se dirigiu a Hermione:

- Você... Mione... Quer que eu vá com você buscar seus pais... Pode ser perigoso! Ainda tem Comensais soltos por ai... E...

- Rony! – Hermione foi a sua direção e pegou a sua mão e falou – Preciso fazer isso sozinha... Obrigada pela sua preocupação... A gente não conversou... Mas eu...

- Não precisa dizer nada Mione, eu sei. – Rony a abraçou.

Um abraço tão forte que poderia ter quebrado as costelas de Hermione.

Gina me olhou e sorriu, depois pegou a minha mão e me puxou para sairmos do quarto. Rony e Hermione nem perceberam quando os deixamos a sos.

Fomos para o pátio da casa e caminhamos em silêncio em direção ao lago. Foi Gina quem quebrou o silêncio:

- Harry... eu...

Não deixei ela terminar de falar e a beijei como a muito queria fazer... Foi um beijo calmo e longo. Quando nos separamos, não era preciso dizer nada, nosso beijo tinha dito tudo.

- Achei que nunca mais ia me beijar! - Gina falou de forma graciosa e me puxou para sentar na grama do seu lado.

- Pois é... – Falei, puxando-a para mais um beijo.

Esse foi mais intenso, mais urgente, nossas línguas se exploravam com saudade. Nossos corpos reagiam a essa urgência, achei por bem nos separar, já estava sem fôlego. Gina estava vermelha, ofegante... Dei uma olhada em volta para ter certeza que ninguém estava nos olhando, os irmãos de Gina podiam querer me azarar!

- Gina... Você que voltar a namorar comigo? – Perguntei de supetão.

Depois que falei e do silêncio que ficou entre nós, juro que fiquei com medo da resposta.

Gina sorriu e passou a mão pelo meu cabelo como se adivinhasse meus pensamentos e falou:

- Achei que nunca ia perguntar... Achei que teria que tomar a iniciativa...

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, que para mim pareceu uma eternidade ela falou:

- Vou ser para sempre a sua namorada, Harry! Esperei tanto por isso... Você não vai se livrar de mim nunca mais!

Nos beijamos mais uma vez e mais uma... E mais uma. Ficamos ali abraçados nos beijando. Quase não falamos, não havia necessidade de palavras, sabíamos exatamente o que queríamos.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, só nos demos por conta que o tempo havia passado quando Rony veio nos chamar para o jantar.

Rony viu que havíamos nos entendido e sorriu. Pela expressão de alegria em seu rosto, vi que as coisas entre ele e a Hermione também haviam se acertado. Depois ele me contaria com certeza.

Dois dias depois Hermione partiu para buscar os pais. Como havia previsto ela e Rony haviam se acertado e parece que voltaram aos velhos tempos: brigas. Mas fazer as pazes estava mais prazeroso para eles.

O Sr. e Sra. Weasley ficaram felizes em ver que a gente estava bem. Seria uma preocupação a menos, já que o George não demonstrava sinas de recuperação, nem a loja o entusiasmava.

Percy estava cuidando da loja por enquanto, mas logo retornaria ao Ministério, provavelmente em um novo cargo. Ele havia mudado muito, não voltou a morar na Toca, mas vinha jantar quase todos os dias. Carlinhos voltou para a Romênia para cuidar de seus dragões, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley passariam um tempo com eles depois que voltassem para Hogwarts. Gui e Fleur também apareciam para jantar, ele continuava trabalhando no banco, havia sido promovido e Fleur resolveu parar de trabalhar, ficaria em casa.

A Sra. Tonks apareceu algumas vezes com o Teddy. Ele era uma mistura perfeita da Tonks e de Lupim, era uma criança tranqüila e apesar de tudo ia crescer feliz, isso eu garantia. Teddy, apesar da ausência dos pais, seria muito amado.

Eu e Gina costumávamos visitar seguidamente a Sra. Tonks. Levávamos o Teddy para passear, riamos de suas gracinhas e fazíamos planos para o futuro.

Alguns dias depois Hermione voltou com os pais, perfeitamente recuperados do feitiço de memória e agora inteirados de tudo que aconteceu. É claro que eles ficaram chocados, principalmente, por Hermione estar muito envolvida em tudo que aconteceu.

No dia do meu aniversário a Sra. Weasley fez um jantar caprichado e um bolo. Meu melhor presente foi ver Geoorge sorrir novamente. Lá no fundo me sentia culpado pela morte de Fred e de todos. Falei isso para Gina, só com ela conversava sobre a guerra, ela era bastante atenciosa e compreensiva comigo, sempre dizia que não era culpa minha, que fiz o necessário, que todos sabiam dos riscos que correriam ao se envolver na guerra.

No dia 1º de Setembro voltamos para Hogwarts. Tudo do jeito que deveria ser. Não! No Expresso Hogwarts não tivemos como evitar os comentários, os tapinhas nas costas, os olhares..., principalmente, os olhares censuradores dos alunos da Sonserina, ainda era difícil saber de que lados eles estavam... Ainda havia comensais por ai... Mas estariam escondidos, não eram burros para aparecerem agora. E essa era a sensação que tínhamos em relação aos alunos da Sonserina, eles jamais demonstrariam o que estavam realmente pensando.

Mas esse era um momento de recomeçar, por enquanto não precisamos nos preocupar... Mas eu sabia que era só por enquanto.

Então o castelo de Hogwarts despontou no horizonte. Será que pela primeira vez teríamos um ano tranqüilo na escola?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2 – Um bom ano

**Capítulo 2 – Um bom ano**

Já havíamos retornado Hogwarts há três semanas. O castelo havia sido reconstituído depois da batalha final. Algumas coisa estavam iguais, outras não. Dessa vez muitos viram os testrálios. A seleção dos alunos novos foi tensa, a maioria receava ir para a Sonserina. Era como se ao fazer parte da casa diria em que lado você esteve na guerra. O discurso de McGonnagall, agora diretora, deixou claro que a guerra havia acabado e, portanto, cada aluno deveria ser respeitado, não importando a sua casa, nascido trouxa ou sangue puro. A professora também apresentou o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – Brian Cornner. Gostei dele.

Assim os dias foram passando. As aulas de DCAT estavam muito boas, o professor Cornner era um auror experiente e por muito tempo morou nos EUA, não estava aqui durante a guerra, mas participou da primeira formação da Ordem da Fênix.

Em outubro tivemos a primeira visita em Hogsmead. Encontramos com o George lá. Ele já estava bem melhor, mas nunca mais ia ser o mesmo George. Agora, já estava cuidado da loja, Percy ainda estava o ajudando. O Sr. e Sra. Weasley já haviam voltado da Romênia, George falou que eles pareciam bem melhor.

No Natal fomos para a Toca. Hermione resolveu ficar com seus pais. O que deixou um Rony muito emburrado.

- Porque Harry? – Rony não parava de repetir.

- Procura entender... Ela ta com saudades dos pais. – Eu sempre dizia.

Gina fazia uma cara, como quem dizia deixa para lá.

Estavam todos os Weasleys na Toca para o Natal: Gui e Fleur, Carlinhos e Danna (sua noiva, todos ficaram surpreso com a novidade, mas parece que eles já tinham uma história a tempos), Percy e George. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley estavam felizes com a família toda reunida. Mas às vezes, ficavam parados, olhando para um ponto fixo, principalmente, a Sra. Weasley. Ela sentiria para sempre a falta do filho, só fazia o possível para ninguém perceber.

A Sra. Tonks também veio com o Teddy. Ela e Molly estavam bem próximas. A dor, a perda aproxima as pessoas.

Antes de voltarmos para Hogwarts, o Sr. Weasley me chamou para conversar. Fiquei com medo de que ele fosse me perguntar quais eram as minhas intenções com a Gina.

- Harry, o que você vai fazer com a casa do Largo Grimmauld. Ela é sua. - Ele foi direto.

- Não sei. – Disse sinceramente – Não vejo aquela casa como um lar.

- Você herdou todos os bens do Sirius... E tem a casa que foi dos seus pais... – Deu um longo suspiro – Harry, meu filho, você sempre será bem vindo nessa casa... mas só quero saber quais são seus planos...

- É... Eu sei! – pensei – Uma coisa eu tenho certeza, vou me casar com a Gina!

O Sr. Weasley riu e falou:

- Vocês têm tempo para pensar nisso...

- É... Mas não quero, por enquanto, me desfazer das casas... Mais ainda não sei o que vou fazer. Depois da escola quero ser auror.

- Isso é bom! – o Sr. Weasley comentou.

- Se o Sr. não se importa, quero que continue, junto com o Gui, administrando os meus bens...

- Ë claro, filho... É sempre bom lhe ajudar, você sempre contar conosco...

Ele me abraçou e saiu. Sabia que sempre poderia contar com o Sr. Weasley.

Não tinha idéia do que fazer com as duas casas. Não via a casa do Largo Grimmauld como um lar e minha. A casa dos meus pais era diferente, mas não queria voltar para lá. Esses fantasmas iam sempre me perseguir.

Foi pensando nisso que no Dia dos Namorados, passeando com Gina em Hogsmead, comentei:

- Seu pai perguntou o que vou fazer com a Mansão Black e a casa que foi dos meus pais.

- E o que você vai fazer? – Gina interrogou.

- Ainda não sei...

- Sabe, eu acho que você poderia reformar as casas.

- É... Qual delas você quer morar? – Perguntei de repente, vi que ela ficou surpresa.

Mas não era brincadeira.

- Ora... você vai ser a Sra. Potter! – Parei de caminhar e olhei para ela – Não vai?

Ela também parou.

- Se você quiser... Mas temos tempo...

- Porque todo mundo acha que a gente tem tempo? – Falei, tentando dar um tom de indignação.

- Harry... A gente nem terminou a escola...

- É... Eu sei... Mas não quero esperar muito pela minha Sra. Potter. – Falei, dando um selinho nela e voltando a caminhar.

- Mas voltando... Em qual casa você quer morar? – Insisti – Podemos comprar uma só nossa também!

Gina demorou a responder.

- Não gostaria de morar na casa que foi dos seus pais... Aquela casa não te faz bem, meu amor. – Falou me olhando e me entendendo de um jeito que só ela sabia fazer.

- Eu também não gostaria. – Falei.

- Podemos transformar a Casa do Largo Grimmauld em um verdadeiro lar. – Gina falou por fim.

Continuamos caminhando. Como todos diziam tínhamos tempo.

O inverno deu sinais mais cedo esse ano, que já estava no fim. Nossa! Como os meses passaram rápido esse ano. As coisas em Hogwarts seguiam normal. Ok! Nem tão normal. Esse ano tínhamos outras emoções para sentir. Nada de medo, de tentar salvar o mundo bruxo e fugir de um bruxo psicopata. Podia ser simplesmente eu... um garoto normal, com problemas de um garoto normal.

Esse era o problema, eu não sabia ser um garoto normal. Não sabia direito o que fazer com aquelas sensações que a Gina me despertava. Não ia falar com o Rony sobre a irmã dele, nem com nenhum dos outros irmãos dela e muito menos com o Sr. Weasley. A Hermione nem pensar.

Perdido nesses meus pensamentos, tombei com o professor Cornner.

- E ai Harry? Tudo bem? Perdido em seus pensamentos!

- Mais ou menos. – Falei, já seguindo o meu caminho.

- Sabe... – Ele estava disposto a conversar – Conheci seu pais na Ordem.

Olhei par ele...

-É...

- Mas não convivemos muito. Eram boas pessoa Harry, mas você já deve estar cansado de ouvir isso!

- De certa forma, mas é sempre bom ouvir coisas boas dos meus pais. – Falei.

- Que bom Harry. – Falou calmamente – Continue com seus pensamentos, que continuarei com os meus.

Segui meu caminho voltando meus pensamentos para uma certa ruivinha.

Quando cheguei na Sala Comunal encontrei o Rony sozinho, o que era um milagre. Talvez não fosse tão constrangedor conversar com ele sobre a Gina. Afastei logo essa idéia da minha cabeça. Rony iria me azarar isso sim.

- Tudo bem? Sozinho? – Perguntei.

- É... a Hermione e a Gina estão na biblioteca estudando, elas andam cheia de segredos... Você não notou? – Rony me perguntou.

- É verdade, elas andam estudando muitos esses últimos dias... – Falei – Coisas de garotas...

Rony se acomodou na poltrona e disse:

- Sabe, Harry, eu amo muito a Hermione. Tava pensando... O que você acha de pedir ela em casamento. – Rony falou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Bom! Eu também quero pedir a Gina em casamento. – Falei calmamente.

- Já! – Rony exclamou.

- E você? Também já! – Retruquei.

- Você não acha que é cedo? – Rony perguntou – Você e a Gina... Eu e a Hermione.

- Acho que não! A gente passou por muita coisa... Acho que ta na hora da gente ser feliz.

- Será que elas vão aceitar? – Rony falou.

- Só perguntando a gente vai saber! – Me levantei e fui mexer na lareira, voltei em direção ao Rony, respirei fundo e perguntei – Rony, você e a Mione, sabe...

- Sabe... O quê? – Rony me olhou como se não soubesse do que eu estava

falando.

- Sabe... Vocês já... Foram até o fim. – falei encabulado.

- Ah! – Rony exclamou – Não... E você e a Gina? Prefiro não saber!

- NÃO! – Me adiantei em responder – Ainda não... Mas você sabe...

- Prefiro não saber! Já disse! Não e nada bom ver vocês se beijando... Não quero nem imaginar outras coisas...

Hermione e Gina chegaram neste instante.

- O que vocês conversavam? – Hermione perguntou sentando no colo de Rony.

- Ah... Nada de importante. – Rony falou olhando em minha direção e mudando de assunto – Harry você já contou a elas a sua idéia?

- Ah... Não!

- Que idéia Harry? – Gina me perguntou sentando entre minhas pernas no chão.

- O que fazer com a casa dos meus pais. – Falei.

- O que vai fazer? – Hermione perguntou.

- Olha... Ainda tem Comensais soltos... Pensei em reformar a casa e fundar um tipo de sede fixa para a Ordem da Fênix... O Ministério não parece muito interessado em caçar Comensais... - Dei um longo suspiro – Acho que devemos ficar de olho em qualquer vestígio de magia negra e bruxos psicopatas...

- É... Acho que é uma excelente idéia Harry. – Gina falou entusiasmada.

- É mesmo... Acho perfeito. – Hermione concordou.

- Como você vai colocar a idéia em prática, Harry. – Rony perguntou.

- Vou falar com a McGonnagall, talvez com o prof. Cornner... Acho que eles podem ajudar. – Passei as mãos pelo cabelo da Gina e continuei – A casa do Largo Grimmauld vai ser reformada... Nem vai parecer à mesma... Vai ser um lar.

Gina sorriu e disse:

- O nosso lar?

- É... O nosso lar! A casa vai ficar do jeito que você quiser.

- Perfeito! Quando começamos? – Gina estava bem entusiasmada.

- Nas férias. – Falei também entusiasmado.

Rony e Hermione estavam num amasso que nem prestaram atenção no fim da nossa conversa. Gina e eu resolvemos imita-los.

As aulas já estavam no fim. Já tínhamos prestados os NIEM's e acho que nos saímos bem. Já sabíamos que na primeira semana de agosto começaria o treinamento para auror. Hermione também começaria suas especialização no Departamento de Feitiços Avançados do Ministério.

Gina havia recebido uma proposta para jogar profissionalmente. Mas ela recusou. Alegou que o quadribol era diversão e não trabalho. Acabou por aceitar uma vaga como jornalista e comentarista esportiva no Profeta Diário.

Eu e Rony decidimos pedir as meninas em casamento logo. Eu decidi que seria quando a reforma da casa do Largo Grimmauld estivesse pronta, se tudo desse certo séria no aniversário da Gina. Rony resolveu que o pedido seria nas férias, já que iria acompanhar a Hermione e os pais em uma viagem a Paris, nada mais romântico do que isso.

Já havia falado com o Sr. Weasley e Gui para iniciarem as reforma básicas das duas casas, depois iria lá para ver as mudanças que eu gostaria, e a Gina também. Quanto a minha idéia da sede para a Ordem da Fênix, McGonnagall achou excelente e prometeu fazer os contatos necessários.

Então nos despedimos de Hogwarts. Não tinha idéia se algum dia voltaria aquele castelo, pelo menos por um bom tempo não. Foi para mim, o primeiro lugar que realmente considerei um lar. Mas agora era hora de partir e construir um novo lar para mim. E era isso que eu ia fazer.

As coisas estavam se ajeitando. Com certeza tivemos um ano bom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3 – A casa do Largo Grimmauld**

Uma semana depois que retornamos da escola estávamos todos reunidos para o jantar. Estávamos já Toca. Nem precisava ter mencionado onde estávamos. Isso era óbvio! Onde mais estaríamos? A Toca sempre seria nosso refúgio. Voltando ao jantar... Gui e Fleur aproveitaram que a família estava toda reunida para o casamento de Carlinhos, para anunciar que um novo Weasley estava a caminho.

A alegria foi geral. Todos queriam dar parabéns aos novos papais. A Sra. Weasley ficou muito emocionada e a partir de então não parava de paparicar Fleur. Era como se um sopro de vida tomasse conta da Sra. Weasley. Depois de um ano, vi de novo um sorrido em sem rosto sem aquela nuvem de tristeza.

Dois dias depois aconteceu o casamento de Carlinhos e Danna foi muito bonito. Foi uma cerimônia mais simples que o casamento de Gui e Fleur, e para poucos convidados, somente os mais íntimos mesmos, mas estávamos todos mais tranqüilos e felizes.

Já havia feito um ano que tudo tinha ocorrido. Teddy já dava seus primeiros passinhos e balbuciava várias palavras. Ele daria trabalho. Não queria parar no colo de ninguém, queria era circular nos meios dos convidados. Quando ele dormiu, eu e Gina ficamos aliviados, pois já estávamos exaustos.

A festa de casamento foi até de madrugada. Os noivos já tinham ido embora para a Romênia, quando os últimos convidados despediram-se. Estávamos exaustos mais felizes.

Os dias passaram arrastados, tirando as intermináveis brigas de Rony e Hermione em função da viagem ou de qualquer outra coisa, nada acontecia. Às vezes eu duvidava que aquele namoro pudesse dar certo, mas Rony se mantinha decidido em pedir Hermione em casamento em Paris.

A reforma nas casas seguia vagarosamente. Pedi que agilizassem os serviços na antiga casa dos meus pais, pois no dia do meu aniversário, 31 de julho, sério oficialmente anunciado a comunidade bruxa a sede da Ordem da Fênix e iniciado seus trabalhos sob a coordenação de um antigo auror, Bernard Gallarth, que havia sido muito amigo de Dumbledore e também amigo da Professora McGonnagall.

Além de antigos membros da Ordem, muitos que haviam participado da Armada Dumbledore, a AD, agora também participavam da Ordem. É claro que eu, Rony, Gina, Hermione, Neville e Luna eram os novos membros que encabeçavam os serviços.

A Ordem iria funcionar sob a coordenação de Gallart e com a participação efetiva de McGonnagall, Hagrid, Sr. Weasley e outros membros que tinham participado da primeira formação. Nós, as turmas da AD, também participaríamos ativamente, nos revezando nas atividades que a Ordem iria desenvolver.

Nosso objetivo era entrar em contato com vários bruxos do mundo para ter pistas de Comensais da Morte e ou sinais de magia das trevas, negra, coisas do gênero. Queríamos evitar que as coisas se repetissem.

A Ordem também daria assistência a bruxos que precisassem de auxilio, principalmente, os que sofreram e ainda sofrem conseqüências da guerra. Além disso, desenvolveríamos estudos sobre feitiços avançados, magia antiga e poções. Teríamos funcionários e contatos com os ministérios de vários paizes. Em um ano a nova Ordem da Fênix estaria funcionando a todo vapor.

Acho que meus pais, Sirius, Dumbledore e Lupim ficariam orgulhosos dessa iniciativa.

Meu namoro com a Gina ia muito bem. O fato de morarmos na mesma casa facilitava e dificultava as coisas. Por um lado passávamos o dia todo juntos, por outro, era difícil os momentos em que ficávamos sozinhos.

Quando estávamos em Hogwarts usava o Mapa do Maroto para encontrarmos um local onde pudéssemos ter alguns momentos de privacidade. Mas na Toca não tínhamos um mapa, então apelava para a minha capa de invisibilidade para termos um tempo só para nós dois. Isso até o Rony descobrir o nosso segredo. Daí sim os momentos sozinhos foram ficando cada vez, mas escassos.

E assim os dias iam passando.

Na metade de julho, Rony e Hermione finalmente foram para a tão esperada viagem a Paris. Teve momentos que eu achei que essa viagem nunca ia acontecer. Eles ficariam fora dez dias, junto com os pais dela.

Aproveitava meus dias antes de começar o treinamento para auror, visitando, junto com Gina a casa do Largo Grimmauld, vendo as mudanças que gostaríamos de fazer, como iríamos decorar... Uma das primeiras coisas que concordamos em tirar foi o quadro da Sra. Black. Foi preciso demolir a parede.

Quase não ia ver as obras da sede da Ordem. Aquela casa ainda não me fazia bem. Acho que mesmo mudando muita coisa, sempre seria o lugar onde meus pais foram assassinados.

Finalmente o dia do meu aniversário chegou e teríamos a inauguração da sede e o inicio dos trabalhos da Ordem da Fênix.

Rony e Hermione tinham voltado um dia antes e ele não havia pedido ela em casamento.

- Não deu cara! – Rony falou enquanto esperávamos as meninas para ir para a sede da Ordem – Não tive coragem.

- Hermione me pareceu bem chateada. O que você aprontou Ronald? – Perguntei.

- Encontramos o Krum! – Rony falou vermelho.

- É... Ronald, o que você aprontou?

- Fiquei com ciúmes... Foi mais forte que eu. – Rony falou, mais vermelho – Você acha que a Mione iria aceitar se casar comigo depois da cena que fiz?

- Er... Acho que não... – Falei.

- Vou ter que acalmar a fera... Nos quase terminamos... – Rony confessou.

- Também, crise de ciúmes!

- Mas era o Krum! – Rony falou pegando fogo – O Krum! Você sabe quem estou falando!

- Mas eles, são só amigos... E a Mione,... Ela lhe adora... – Falei dando o assunto por encerrado, pois as meninas acabavam de chegar.

Foi um aniversário diferente, mas que nunca iria esquecer. A cerimônia de inauguração da sede foi muito bonita. Mesmo relembrando os tristes episódios de um ano atrás, estávamos bem.

Foi bom rever velhos amigos, como o Neville que havia passado o último ano fora do país, só havíamos nos comunicado pelo correio das corujas. Vi também a Cho. Gina não gostou muito da presença dela e deixou isso bem claro. Mas Cho estava acompanhada de um bruxo americano. E eu realmente só tinha olhos para a minha ruivinha.

Nossa primeira semana do treinamento para auror foi bem tranqüila, pois demoraria um pouco para iniciarmos o treinamento mais pesado.

Já estava me preparando para ir embora, quando Hermione chegou à nossa sala no Ministério, no Departamento de Aurores, atrás de Rony.

- Hei Harry, cada o Rony? – Ela foi direto perguntando.

- Ele já vem! Disse que ia falar com o Sr. Weasley. – Eu disse, terminando de recolher minhas coisas.

- Ah! Harry, o Rony lhe falou de Paris? – Hermione me perguntou meio envergonhada.

- Falou que vocês encontraram o Krum...

- Ele falou o que ele aprontou... Quase me matou de vergonha... – Hermione desabafou – Por pouco não terminei... O que ele pensa que é! Outra ceninha dessas, e eu não vou agüentar, depois veio todo mansinho pedir desculpas... – Hermione não parecia disposta a parar de falar tão cedo, achei melhor interferir.

- Olha Mione, eu não quero me meter no namoro de vocês, mas o Rony te ama... Tenha um pouco de paciência com ele...

- Ah! Harry é isso que eu to tentando fazer... Eu gosto muito dele também... Depois de tudo que a gente passou... – Hermione deu um longo suspiro – Ter ciúmes logo do Krum!

Dei um abraço na minha amiga e resolvi contar para ela que ia pedir a Gina em casamento.

- Nossa! Isso é maravilhoso! – Hermione me abraçou.

- Logo vai ser você e o Rony. – Tentei anima-la.

- Não sei. Desde que voltamos de Paris, as coisa estão estranha. – Hermione falou, ela pareceu bastante chateada com isso.

- Preciso da sua ajuda para o presente da Gina – Falei, mudando de assunto.

- Ok! O que você está pensando?

Contei para a Hermione minha idéia e ela se prontificou a me ajudar.

Rony logo chegou e fomos todos para a Toca.

Finalmente chegou o dia do aniversário da Gina. Como era um domingo os Weasleys estavam todos reunidos para o almoço. A gravidez de Fleur já estava evidente, mas os pais não queriam saber se o bebê seria menino ou menina. A Sra. Tonks também estava presente com o Teddy, que corria pelo pátio da Toca.

Estava combinado que a noite iríamos, só nos dois, jantar na casa do Largo Grimmauld. A reforma não havia sido concluída, mas Hermione e Monstro tinham arrumado a sala para o jantar. Seria no jantar que pediria Gina em casamento.

Meu plano era bem simples: um jantar romântico e um lindo anel de brilhante. Somente Rony e Hermione sabiam das minhas intenções, eles ainda não estavam bem. Definitivamente, não era saudável se meter com esses dois.

Passamos o dia nos divertindo, jogamos quadribol, apostamos corrida de vassouras... Foi um dia agradável. No inicio da noite, discretamente, eu e Gina apartamos direto na antiga Mansão Black.

A sala estava iluminada com velas e com a lareira, apesar de ser verão fazia um friozinho gostoso. Havia uma mesa bem arrumada, com velas, flores e a comida era mantida magicamente aquecida.

- Você cuidou de tudo sozinho? – Gina perguntou.

Dei risada.

- Monstro cuidou da casa. Mione deu algumas dicas. - Falei – Gostou?

Gina me beijou demoradamente e depois falou:

- Adorei! É o meu melhor aniversário.

E me beijou novamente.

Peguei sua mão e fomos até a mesa. Tudo estava perfeito! Da comida de Monstro a decoração da sala. Depois da sobremesa, tirei uma caixinha de veludo preto do meu bolso, que há tempos queimava e dei para ela.

- Seu presente! – Falei.

Gina não disse nada, pegou a caixinha da minha mão e abriu. Ficou uns segundos olhando o anel. Eu já estava em pânico com seu silencio, então perguntei:

- Ginevra Weasley quer se casar comigo? - Peguei a sua mão e repeti. – Gina, você que dividir o resto da sua vida comigo?

Gina sorriu.

- Harry, é o que mais quero!

Respirei aliviado. Apesar de saber qual seria a sua resposta, fiquei com medo.

- Harry, meu amor, é claro que quero ser a sua mulher. – Ela tirou o anel da caixinha e me deu – Coloca!

Eu peguei o anel me levantei e fui até ela, coloquei o anel do seu dedo e beijei sua mão, seu braço, seu pescoço, sua orelha, sua boca, sua testa, seus cabelos...

- Você não sabe como me faz feliz. – Falei.

- Sei sim... Eu te amo Harry Potter. – Gina disse no meu ouvido.

- Eu te amo Gina.

Algumas horas depois voltamos para a Toca, no outro dia contaríamos a novidade para todos e eu pediria a mão da Gina ao Sr. Weasley.

Quando chegamos Rony e Hermione estavam nos esperando. É claro que eles foram os primeiros, a saber, afinal seriam os padrinhos.

Quando as meninas subiram para dormir, Rony comentou:

- Como foi?

- Como foi o quê?- Retruquei.

- Ora! Foi fácil fazer o pedido? – Rony perguntou.

- Foi... Mas fiquei com medo que ela dissesse não.

- E depois? – Rony quis saber.

- Depois o quê? – Me fiz de desentendido.

- Ora! Não rolou nada? Rony falou.

- Que eu me lembre, você disse que não queria saber nada sobre eu e a Gina! – Falei, pegando um copo d'água.

- Hum... Mas... É... É melhor não saber. – Rony falou.

- É... É mesmo... – Falei – Vou dormir. Boa noite! – E subi para o quarto.

Rony ficou com uma grande interrogação.

Nessa noite sonhei com a Gina. Sonhei que já estávamos casados e já tínhamos um filho, um menino. Um menino com os olhos castanhos da Gina.

**N/A: Obrigada para todos que estão lendo... Comentem... Isso faz uma autora feliz... Mas se não quiserem comentar, não vou ficar chateada... Bjs!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4 – Encontros e desencontros**

É claro que todos ficaram felizes com o nosso noivado. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley estavam muito felizes, mesmo alegando que nós éramos muito jovens para casar, mas eles também casaram cedo!

Marcamos a data do casamento para setembro do próximo ano. Assim, a casa do Largo Grimmauld estaria do jeito que queríamos e haveria tempo para preparar uma bela festa.

Eu e Gina não fazíamos questão de nada grandioso, mas o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley faziam questão, já que Gina era a única filha, teria que ter um lindo casamento. Os preparativos começaram imediatamente.

* * *

Em setembro o treinamento para auror se intensificou. Ficamos duas semanas direto fazendo treinamento no campo. Quando eu e Rony voltamos teríamos três dias de folga. Combinamos com as meninas de irmos a uma boate trouxa em Londres. Os lugares freqüentados exclusivamente por bruxos sempre nos reconheciam e não conseguíamos nos divertir. A opção era ir a lugares trouxas, raramente, encontrávamos conhecidos.

À noite apartamos em um beco perto da boate. Antes de entrarmos, Hermione fez várias recomendações a nós para não usarmos magia e nem pedir cerveja amanteigada ou suco de abóbora.

Logo que entramos, eu e Gina fomos dançar, Hermione e Rony ficaram na mesa pedindo uns drinks. Rony sentou emburrado porque não tinha cerveja amanteigada, porque ele não sabia dançar e, principalmente, porque antes de deixarmos a Toca, ele e Hermione já tinham discutido.

Eu e Gina agíamos como se não soubéssemos de nada. Eles sempre estavam brigando, mas em seguida faziam as pazes. Era melhor não dar palpite algum.

Quando voltamos à mesa, encontramos um Rony mais alegrinho. Muito alegrinho! E uma Hermione zangada porque o Rony estava bebendo demais os "drinks trouxas legais" como ele falou.

Eu e Gina só nos olhamos.

- Hermione! Vamos ao banheiro? – Gina falou já puxando a amiga.

Nesse instante o garçom passou e Rony o chamou. Eu nem deixei ele pedir e falei.

- Água!

- Ei! Mas eu queria outro desses azuizinhos! – Rony falou com a voz arrastada apontando para uma taça com um líquido azul pela metade.

- É melhor você dar um tempo. – Falei – Você já bebeu demais...

- Nossa! Que bom encontrar vocês por aqui!

Levei um grande susto quando reconheci a dona da voz. Por Mérlin, justo em um lugar trouxa fomos encontrar logo ela.

- Lilá! - Exclamei surpreso.

- Oi Harry... Rony! – Lilá deu um grande sorriso – Que bom ver você... Você também Harry!

Lilá foi se sentando ao lado de Rony e pegou na sua mão. Rony era só sorrisos. Isso não ia acabar bem!

Eu não parava de olhar em direção ao banheiro. "Droga! Porque as meninas estão demorando! Acho que é melhor ir ao encontro delas...". Pensei.

Nesse instante Rony e Lilá foram para a pista de dança. Por Mérlin! Agora não dava para evitar a desgraça... Hermione estava parada olhando Rony e Lilá dançando bem abraçadinhos.

Em questão de segundos erHHHHH Hermione já não estava mais ali. Fui até a pista e tirei o Rony dali, ele não tinha visto a Hermione, pois estava passando mal. Falei qualquer coisa para a Lilá e sai com o Rony para fora.

Nessa altura Hermione já tinha ido embora. Gina não havia conseguido acalma-la e Rony não tinha noção do que havia acontecido.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, os sinais da ressaca eram evidentes em Rony.

- To mal! – Rony falou para mim e Gina entrando na cozinha – E a Mione? Ela não dormiu aqui!

- Ronald! – Gina exclamou, com a mesma expressão da Sra. Weasley. - Você não lembra o que aprontou ontem!

Rony sentou e fez uma cara de dor por causa do tom alto que Gina falou. Eu fiquei quieto e dei mais uma bebericada no meu chá.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – Rony perguntou com uma cara de inocente – Só lembro dos drinks azuis... Muito bons! Vocês não provoram?

Gina se levantou, já estava furiosa.

- Eu não acredito Ronald... – Gina falou vermelha de raiva – Coitada da minha amiga, ela não merece! Harry conta para ele... Fala tudo para o seu amiguinho...

E saiu da cozinha. Sobrou para mim essa bomba! Olhei para o Rony, sinceramente, não queria estar na pele dele. Dei um longo suspiro e comecei.

- Rony... Ontem na boate... – E conte tudo que havia acontecido.

Quando terminei, na minha frente, tinha um Rony totalmente perdido e desolado.

- Vou falar com a Hermione agora... – Falou já se levantando.

- Rony, espera cara! – Falei – Acho que não é uma boa idéia. A Hermione ta magoada.

- Mas,... – Rony tentou argumentar – Eu tenho que explicar.

- Primeiro, cura essa ressaca... Vou ver se Gina lhe prepara uma poção. – Falei e sai atrás de Gina.

* * *

No dia seguinte e nem nos próximos Hermione quis falar com o Rony. Até a Gina tinha interferido a favor de Rony com ela. Mas não adiantou. Hermione argumentava que tinha sido a gota d'água, que as coisas não estavam bem, que era melhor eles terem esse tempo.

Depois de inúmeras tentativas e não conseguir nada com a Hermione, Rony resolveu se dedicar pro inteiro ao treinamento, ele até abriu mão dos dias de folga. Hermione também só se dedicava ao trabalho, quase não a víamos.

Gina e eu fazíamos o possível para ajudar, mas sabíamos que eles tinham que resolver os seus problemas sozinhos... Mas a gente bem que podia dar uma mãozinha.

Certa noite, estávamos eu e Gina na sala, só os dois, todos já tinham ido dormir...

- Harry! – Estávamos sentados em frente a lareira, já era outubro e as noites fazia frio...

– Isso nunca vai acontecer com a gente... O que ta acontecendo com a Hermione e o Rony. – Gina comentou.

- Nunca vou deixar! – Falei, passando a mão em seus cabelos – Mais, eles se amam, vão se acertar! Eles são cabeças duras...

- É... Mas... No seu aniversário, quando a Cho foi falar com você, eu fiquei com ciúmes. – Gina confessou envergonhada.

- É... Eu percebi... – Beijei seus cabelos – Eu também tenho ciúmes quando vejo os garotos lhe olhando...

- Bobo! Eu só tenho olhos para você. – Gina falou e me deu um selinho.

- Vamos sempre falar o que estamos sentido. – Olhei bem no fundo dos seus olhos castanhos – Promete! Sempre que tiver algo incomodando vamos conversar e resolver.

Gina balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e falou:

- Claro meu amor! Vamos sempre ser muitos sinceros. – Gina se acomodou entre minhas pernas e beijou meu pescoço.

- Gina! – Falei bem baixinho – Tem certeza que estão todos dormindo?

Ela não respondeu. Continuou me beijando. Eu é que não iria reclamar... E puxei ela para mais perto.

* * *

Finalmente, Rony e Hermione conversaram. Ok! Todo mundo esperava que eles fizessem as pazes, se acertassem... Mas, não foi o que aconteceu.

Rony voltou para a Toca depois do encontro com ela, muito aborrecido.

- E ai? Como foi? – Perguntei curioso assim que ele entrou na sala onde eu e Gina estávamos.

- Er, acho que vocês querem conversar sozinhos. – Gina falou se levantando – Vou ajudar a mamãe com o jantar.

Acho que ela já sabia o que tinha acontecido, pois tinha ficado a manhã toda na casa da Hermione.

- Ela terminou tudo. – Rony falou sentando no sofá – É... Ela foi convidada para fazer um treinamento em feitiços avançados em Berlin, na Alemanha, vai ficar por lá uns seis meses.

- Chato! Mas vai ser bom para ela, profissionalmente, é claro. – Falei meio sem saber o que dizia.

- É... Vai ser bom para ela. – Rony murmurou.

- E, vocês? – Tinha que perguntar né!

- Não tem mais a gente. – Rony deu um longo suspiro – Hermione acha melhor a gente terminar antes que nos magoarmos demais... Não sobrar nem amizade...

Não sabia o que dizer. Rony estava visivelmente arrasado.

- Ela tem razão... Quem sabe depois que ela voltar. – Rony comentou – Harry... Mas eu ainda amo ela. O que faço cara?

- Diz isso para ela! – Falei

- Er, eu disse... Ela também disse que me amava... – Rony fez uma pausa e continuou – Mas disse que a gente precisa de um tempo, a gente briga por qualquer coisa... E se ela conhecer alguém legal em Berlin?

- Não sei o que dizer! – Falei, não sabia mesmo – Rony, talvez depois desse tempo, vocês se acertem... Se for para vocês ficarem juntos, vocês vão ficar...

- È... Talvez. – Rony se levantou – Vou dormir, diz para mamãe que to sem fome.

Com certeza Hermione não devia estar melhor.

* * *

Hermione foi para Berlin no inicio de novembro. Eu e Gina fomos nos despedir dela. Ela estava bem abatida. Acho que lá no fundo ela esperava que o Rony aparecesse e dissesse para ela ficar. Mas ele não fez isso, respeitou a decisão dela. Ele nem falava nela com a gente, não perguntava nada, só vivia da casa para o Ministério e do Ministério para casa, nem o quadribol lhe interessava.

O Sr. e Sra. Weasley ficaram tristes com o fim do namoro deles. Eles gostavam muito de Hermione. A Sra. Weasley falou que era uma fase, logo eles se acertariam.

George e Percy continuavam trabalhando na loja, que ia muito bem por sinal. Percy deixou o Ministério, e assumiu a parte administrativa da loja, George ficou responsável pela criação e divulgação das Gemialidades Weasley. Agora já eram duas lojas, uma no Beco Diagonal e outra em Hogsmead. George estava namorando a Angelina, ele estava bem feliz, voltou a ser o George brincalhão.

Carlinhos e Danna moravam na Romênia, mas pelo menos uma vez por mês apareciam na Toca. E, Gui e Fleur estavam na expectativa com a chegada do bebê que seria para o fim de janeiro.

A Ordem da Fênix ia bem. Estávamos desenvolvendo um bom trabalho, já havíamos formado uma rede de contatos com bruxos de vários paises, tínhamos pistas da localização de alguns comensais, mas estava difícil captura-los. Eles sempre conseguiam escapar. Não tínhamos sinais de um perigo eminente. E isso era bom! Mas sempre ficávamos na expectativa, pois os Malfoy's e outros comensais de famílias puro sangue ainda eram ativos e influentes da comunidade bruxa.

* * *

No Natal, com já era tradição, passamos na Toca. A Sra. Tonks veio com o Teddy. Dei de presente para ele uma vassoura de brinquedo que voava meio metro do chão. Ele adorou.

Hermione apareceu no fim da tarde do dia 25. Sinceramente, achei que ela não iria vir. Ela e Rony conversaram somente o essencial. Gina logo a levou para o quarto para discutir detalhes do casamento. Mesmo eles não estando juntos, nós não abriríamos mão deles como padrinhos.

Depois de duas horas, achei que já dava para interromper a conversa das duas.

- Posso entrar? – Perguntei enfiando a cabeça na porta entre aberta.

- Claro Harry! – Gina falou e fez sinal para sentar no braço da poltrona que ela estava.

- Como está Berlin, Mione? – Perguntei.

- Legal! – Hermione falou sem muito entusiasmo.

- Hum... Trabalhando muito! – Comentei.

- Só trabalho! Tem muita coisa boa para aprender lá! – Hermione falou distraída mexendo na franja da colcha da cama da Gina.

- Que bom! Falei, olhando para Gina que com o olhar dizia para não perguntar demais.

- A Mione vai ficar uns dias na cidade... Vamos aproveitar para comprar algumas coisas para a nossa casa. – Gina falou mudando de assunto.

- É... Legal! – Falei.

Conversarmos algumas coisas sobre o casamento até que Rony apareceu chamando para o jantar.

Depois do jantar, Hermione foi embora. Rony comentou que comigo que foi estranho ver Hermione. Eu só concordei com ele.

* * *

E assim os dias foram passando.

Eu e Gina estávamos muito envolvidos com nossos trabalhos, com a organização do casamento e o pouco tempo que tínhamos juntos, eram maravilhosos. Normalmente, íamos para a casa do Largo Grimmauld e esquecíamos dos tempos fazendo planos para o nosso futuro.

Hermione voltou para Berlin e Rony voltou a trabalhar como um louco. Eu e Gina concordamos em não interferir e nem comentar a relação dos dois, pois Gina iria sempre defender a Hermione e eu, o Rony, e acabávamos discutindo. Isso aconteceu uma duas vezes.

No dia 28 de Janeiro nasceu Victorie Marie Weasley para alegria de Fleur e Gui e dos avôs e tios corujas. Carlinhos e Danna foram convidados para serem padrinhos da menina.

Victorie parecia uma boneca, era rosada, tinha poucos cabelos loiros e lindos olhos azuis.

Olhava aquele embrulhinho rosa nos braços de Gui, tão frágil, tão dependente, necessitando de proteção, carinho... E pensei quando seria eu que teria o meu embrulhinho nos braços.

Acho que Gina leu meus pensamentos, pois veio em minha direção e me abraçou. Disse bem baixinho no meu ouvido:

- Logo vai ser você meu amor!

**N/A: Muito obrigada povo!! Continuem lendo... Bjs!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5 – Sr. e Sra. Potter**

Depois que a Victorie nasceu os meses passaram voando. E quando me dei por conta faltava somente duas semanas para o meu casamento com a Gina.

Nesses últimos meses tudo girava em torno do nosso casamento. A decoração da festa, a comida da festa, o vestido da Gina, o buquê da Gina... Eu só concordava com tudo. Afinal não entendia de muita coisa mesmo!

Hermione havia voltado a poucos dias de Berlin. Gina e eu resolvemos marcar um jantar na Casa do Largo Grimmauld para comemorar o seu retorno. Era para nos quatro. O difícil foi convencer o Rony. Hermione estava mais tranqüila, pelo menos não colocou nenhum obstáculo, ou então fingiu muito bem.

Nesses últimos meses tivemos poucas noticias de Hermione, suas cartas eram superficiais e curtas, quase sempre perguntando sobre os preparativos do casamento, como estavam todos e dizendo que estava trabalhando bastante.

Já Rony resolveu aproveitar a vida de solteiro e passou a sair seguidamente, cada vez com uma garota diferente, mas não se envolveu com nenhuma. Eu preferia não comentar. Na verdade, ninguém comentava nada.

Voltando ao jantar. Foi muito bom estar os quatro reunidos. Hermione estava diferente, mas eu não saberia dizer exatamente o que era.

Quando fomos à cozinha buscar mais cerveja amanteigada Rony comentou essa mudança também:

- A Mione ta diferente! – Rony falou, fazia tempos que ele não a chamava de Mione – Ta mais bonita!

-É...

- Será que ela ta saindo com alguém? – Rony perguntou – A Gina não comentou nada?

- Er... Não! A Gina disse que ela podia trazer alguém no casamento, mas ela disse que havia ninguém para trazer. – Falei, voltando para a sala.

Passamos o resto da noite relembrando os velhos tempos de Hogwarts, a busca pelas horcruxes, os preparativos do casamento e o roteiro da lua de mel.

Foi uma noite agradável. Mas precisávamos ir embora. Apesar da casa já estar como queríamos ainda estávamos na Toca. Gina só sairia de lá casada, e eu não iria ficar somente com o Mostro em uma casa enorme.

Rony se prontificou a acompanhar Hermione, ela não recusou. Eu e Gina não falamos nada, mas no fundo torcíamos para que os dois se entendessem logo. Depois saberíamos

* * *

Não ficamos sabendo o que houve entre os dois, mas Rony estava mais feliz. A Hermione, eu não sei, pois vi ela muito pouco depois do jantar.

Os dias passaram voando. Na noite, a véspera do casamento, não conseguiu dormir. Resolvi tomar um ar lá fora.

Não dava para acreditar que em algumas horas Gina seria minha mulher, minha esposa, a Sra. Potter... Daqui a algum tempo a mãe dos meus filhos...

Tínhamos combinado em esperar um pouco antes de termos um filho, talvez daqui a um ano... Nesses dois anos de namoro ficamos muito tempo juntos, mas moramos na Toca e era difícil ficarmos sozinhos, somente algumas fugidas, com a desculpa de ver as obras do Largo Grimmauld... Então combinamos de aproveitar, só nos dois, antes de pensarmos em termos um bebê.

Estava ali, perdido em meus pensamentos quando ouvi passas atrás de mim...

- Um milhão pelos seus pensamentos? – Era a voz mais doce que existia que me perguntava.

- Ei... Não conseguiu dormir também? – Perguntei à Gina.

- Minha mãe disse que a noiva tem que estar bem descansada... Mas acho que não vou conseguir dormir essa noite. – Gina respondeu e sentou do meu lado.

- Ei! Tive uma idéia! – Falei já me levantando e puxando a Gina.

Entramos na casa e fui direto ao armário das vassouras, peguei a minha e voltamos para fora.

- Pra onde vamos? – Gina perguntou rindo.

- Vamos voar! – Falei subindo na vassoura – Vem!

Gina me imitou e dei um impulso. Em seguida já sobrevoávamos a Toca e logo depois o céu de Londres. O vento no meu rosto, a sensação de liberdade e o calor de Gina era tudo que queria naquele momento.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos voando sem destino... Quando voltamos a Toca ainda estávamos eufóricos demais para dormir. Ficamos sentados no telhado da casa, em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Daqui a algumas horas você será a Sra. Potter. – Falei, quebrando o silêncio.

- É... E você será o meu marido. – Gina falou me beijando.

- Não dá para acreditar! – Comentei, meus pensamentos foram direto para meus pais - Queria que meus pais estivessem aqui... Vissem como estou feliz!

- Eles estão... Estão, pode ter certeza. – Gina falou daquele jeito que só ela sabia falar. – Ei... É melhor a gente entrar, já ta quase amanhecendo... Somos os noivos, esqueceu?

Gina já ia se levantar, mas segurei-a, olhei bem em seus olhos castanhos e a beijei. Foi um beijo calmo, longo, profundo... Depois do beijo entramos, estávamos tranqüilos, serenos... Prontos para dar o passo mais importante das nossas vidas.

* * *

A Toca estava uma loucura naquela manhã ensolarada de setembro.

Rony e George afirmaram que a Sra. Weasley estava fora de si, e que seria mais saudável ficarmos no Largo Grimmauld até a hora da cerimônia. Já que a nossa presença ou a nossa opinião não contava muito. O Sr. Weasley disse que precisava resolver algo urgente no Ministério e também saiu e nos aconselhou a fazer o mesmo.

Hermione chegou cedo e junto com Danna e Fleur foram ajudar a arrumar a Gina. Eu só consegui dar um oi a Gina antes de me expulsarem do quarto. Concordei com os meninos e formos para o Largo.

- Puxa, daqui a algumas horas você será oficialmente o nosso cunhado. – George comentou bebericando sua cerveja amanteigada.

- É... o único! – Rony exclamou se servindo demais cerveja.

- Isso é bom? – Perguntei, eu não conseguia beber nada de tão nervoso que estava.

- Claro, cara! Se não fosse você, seria outro qualquer. – George falou em um tom de brincadeira – Ainda bem que é você!

Sorri e tentei beber um pouco de cerveja.

- Ai de você se fazer a minha irmãzinha sofrer... – Rony falou – Esqueço que você é meu melhor amigo...

- É... você será um homem morto! – George complementou.

- Eu nunca vou fazer a Gina sofrer... – Falei meio ofendido – Amo ela demais, mas que a minha própria vida...

A Gina sempre seria a coisa mais importante da minha vida.

- Mas mudando de assunto... E vocês quando vão desencalhar? – Perguntei, tentando descontrair um pouco.

- Eu ainda sou muito novo! – George falou, a poucos dias ele e Angelina haviam terminado. – Mas o Rony... Acho que será o próximo a ter um Sra. Weasley.

- É... Nunca se sabe! – Rony falou brincando com o seu copo de cerveja – Mas vamos fazer um brinde ao Harry e a Gina...

- Ao Harry e a Gina... Toda a felicidade que possa existir... – George complementou.

* * *

Estava ali parado, todos me olhavam e sorriam. Eu estava com um sorriso congelado em meu rosto.

- Calma, cara! – Rony, do meu lado, tentava me acalmar – Ela não vai desistir agora!

Nem me dei ao trabalho de responder. Droga! Porque ela estava demorando. Olhei novamente para o relógio, não havia passado nem um minuto da última vez que vi.

- Daqui a pouco você vai fazer um buraco no chão! – Rony de novo.

Já estava pronto para dizer para o Rony parar de me incomodar, quando meus olhos encontraram os olhos de uma bela ruiva que sorria de braços dados com o pai.

Ela estava parada na entrada da tenda que fora armada no pátio da Toca. Linda, sorrindo para todos. Não via mais nada na minha frente.

Gina estava deslumbrante. Seu vestido era branco, tomara-que-caia, levemente rodado, bordado com pequenos cristais, na cabeça um tiara também de cristais ajudava a sustentar o penteado do cabelo e nas mãos carregava um buquê de rosas vermelhas.

Gina começou a caminhar em minha direção, do seu lado um Sr. Weasley bastante emocionado. Gina olhava para todos os convidados e sorria. De tempos em tempos nossos olhares se encontravam. Eu não saberia dizer em palavras o que senti naquele momento.

Rony precisou me empurrar quando Gina chegou perto de mim. Daquele momento em diante era como se vivesse um sonho e tinha medo de acordar. Mas não cera um sonho, era real... Era muito real... Era a realidade mais linda que eu poderia viver.

Caminhei devagar em sua direção, o Sr. Weasley deu um beijo na testa da Gina e depois me deu uma abraço forte e disse ao meu ouvido que estava me entregando o seu maior tesouro.

Eu olhei para Gina, peguei a sua mão e nos dirigimos ao altar para o inicio da cerimônia. Gina entregou o buquê para Hermione. Depois disso não lembro de mais nada que foi dito e feito. Só sabia que a partir de agora Gina era minha mulher e nos iríamos ser felizes.

* * *

- Parabéns Sr. e Sra. Potter. – Foi Hagrid quem me trouxe a realidade. Foi o primeiro a nos cumprimentar.

- Obrigada! – Falei, Hagrid me abraçou, percebi que ele estava visivelmente emocionado.

McGonagall também estava visivelmente emocionada quando veio nos dar parabéns.

- Meus queridos... Estou muito feliz por vocês. – Ela falou.

Eu e Gina só sabíamos sorrir, sabíamos que as palavras de felicitações de todos que estavam ali era puras e sinceras.

Depois de uma sucessão de abraços e felicitações, chegou à vez de Rony e Hermione. Acho que eles ficaram por último de propósito.

- Ei... Nem dá para acreditar. – Rony falou – Agora somos cunhados! Parabéns!

- É... Harry, Gina... Estou muito feliz... – Hermione me deu um longo abraço e depois fez o mesmo com a Gina.

- Quando será vocês? – Gina perguntou de supetão deixando Rony e Hermione sem jeito.

- Nós o quê? – Hermione falou se fazendo de desentendida.

- Ora, o casamento de vocês! – Falei.

Rony ficou tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos e Hermione falou qualquer coisa inaudível e saiu em direção a Fleur e a pequena Victorie.

- Vocês não se acertaram ainda? – Perguntei ao Rony.

- Mais ou menos! – Rony falou – Vou dar um alô ao Neville... Depois a gente se fala.

- Esses dois não tem jeito mesmo! – Gina comentou. – Quem sabe a gente senta um pouco e come alguma coisa, eu estou morrendo de fome, não comi nada o dia todo!

- Claro, Sra Potter! – Falei e fomos em direção a uma linda mesa localizada em um ponto estratégico e que estava esperando por nós.

Algumas horas depois já estávamos pronto para partir em lua de mel. Hermione e Rony nos acompanharam até o aeroporto. Ficaríamos dez dias na Itália. Para evitar o assedio, que sempre havia, optamos em viajar por meios trouxas.

Aquele era o primeiro dia da minha vida de casado ao lado da Gina.

**N/A: Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e comentem sempre que possível... Preciso saber o que vocês acham da fic... Bjs!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6 – Reencontros**

Acordei com tímidos raios de sol no meu rosto. A cortina havia ficado aberta. Precisei de alguns segundos para lembrar de onde estava. Olhei o relógio na mesa da cabeceira, ainda era cedo.

Estávamos, eu e Gina, no hotel em Roma. Já fazia cinco dias que estávamos ali, curtindo a nossa lua de mel.

Gostava de me acordar antes de Gina e ficar velando o seu sono. Gina dormia com uma expressão serena. Era maravilhoso dormir e acordar com ela, sentir o seu calor, o seu perfume... Esses últimos dias tinham sido perfeitos. Nunca havíamos feito esse ritual de dormir e acordar juntos.

Ok! Nesses dois anos de namoro ficamos algum tempo juntos no Largo Grimmauld, mas nunca passávamos a noite toda. E na Toca, algumas vezes, ia, muito bem escondido na capa de invisibilidade, ao quarto da Gina (acho que o Sra. Weasley sabia, mas nunca comentou nada e quando ela dava alguma indireta Gina sempre lembrava que ela casou grávida de Gui), então sempre voltava para o meu quarto para passar o resto da noite.

Os dias na Itália estavam perfeitos. Saímos para conhecer alguns pontos turísticos da cidade, comprar alguns presentes, mas aproveitávamos nosso tempo para namorar mesmo. Às vezes pensava que Gina podia enjoar de mim, mas ela dizia que isso nunca ia acontecer.

Daqui a cinco dias teríamos que voltar, foram só vinte dias de folga, cinco aproveitados antes do casamento, dez de lua de mel e os cinco restantes para quando voltássemos para casa.

Gina ia continuar trabalhando no Profeta Diário como repórter esportiva, ela alegou que não havia motivo para parar de trabalhar, e eu concordei com ela, Meu treinamento para auror ainda não havia terminado. Teria mais um ano de treinamento, por isso não era designado para missões importante. Sabia que isso deixava Gina aliviada, mas depois que o treinamento acabasse não poderia fazer nada se fosse mandado para alguma missão e Gina teria que entender.

Mas sobre isso pensaria depois... Agora estava tudo bem! Nunca imaginei que seria tão feliz na minha vida.

- Hum... Bom dia! – Gina falou sonolenta – Acordou cedo, amor! Por que não me acordou?

- Gosto de ver você dormindo. – Falei, dando um selinho nela de bom dia.

Gina se ajeitou na cama e aprofundou o beijo.

- E eu gosto de me acordar e ver esses olhos verdes me olhando. – Gina comentou – Será que os nossos filhos terão os olhos verdes?

- Hum... Contando que no resto eles sejam parecidos com a mãe... Não vejo problema! – Falei, já beijando o seu pescoço.

- É mais combinamos esperar um pouco... – Gina falou. Seu corpo já reagia ao meu toque.

- Mas a gente pode ir ensaiando... – Falei beijando seu ombro e puxando a alça da camisola dela.

- Eu gosto dos ensaios... – Gina falou quase como um sussurro.

- Eu também... – Falei me entregando a aquelas sensações maravilhosas que só Gina me despertava.

O resto da viagem foi tranqüilo. Só fizemos o que qualquer casal em lua de mel faz: namorar.

Quando voltamos encontramos Rony e Hermione nos esperando no aeroporto. Havia algo diferente com aqueles dois. Rony estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Já Hermione parecia bem mais tranqüila e com um brilho diferente nos olhos.

Acho que Gina também notou, pois ela me cutucou enquanto pegávamos a bagagem e comentou o que estaria acontecendo com os dois.

Durante todo o trajeto até a casa do Largo Grimmauld, que fizemos no carro da Hermione, os dois estavam eufóricos e não paravam de contar o que havia acontecido na nossa ausência.

- O Percy ta namorando a Penélope! – Rony falou – Lembram dela?

- É... – Eu e Gina falamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Ela voltou! – Rony continuou – Ficou esse tempo nos EUA... Ah! O George voltou com a Angelina...

- O Teddy ta enorme! – Foi a vez de Hermione – Agora ele aprendeu a mudar o nariz!

- Victorie falou papai! – Rony, novamente – O Gui ficou todo bobo!

- A Danna tá grávida! – Hermione falou – Mais um Weasley a caminho...

- Legal! – Gina comentou.

E assim foi até chegarmos em casa. Eu e Gina quase não abrimos à boca.

Quando chegamos os dois não entraram, disseram que apareciam depois para saber como foi a lua de mel e não éramos para esquecer de que a Sra. Weasley estava nos esperando aquela noite para o jantar.

Mostro apareceu e já foi recolhendo a nossa bagagem.

- Que bom que os meus senhores voltaram!

Já íamos entrar quando me lembrei de uma tradição trouxa e dei um grito.

- GINA! Espera!

Gina me olhou assustada. Então a peguei no colo e entramos. Ela riu, não entendeu bem o meu gesto e Mostro ficou preocupado, achou que Gina não estava bem.

Como ainda estávamos de folga, aproveitamos para ficar com o Teddy alguns dias, assim daríamos uma folga para a Sra. Tonks. Não era fácil tomar conta de um menino bem levado de dois anos e meio. Quando a Sra. Tonks veio buscá-lo depois de dois dias, estávamos exaustos.

No nosso último dia de folga Rony e Hermione aparecerem para o jantar. Eles nem bem tinham entrando e Gina já puxou Hermione para o quarto, alegando que precisava de ajuda para desfazer as malas.

Eu sabia que não era isso, pois havíamos combinado de saber o que estava acontecendo entre eles e não passaria dessa noite.

- Cerveja amanteigada? – Perguntei ao Rony, ele fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça – Então, desembucha o que ta rolando entre você e a Hermione?

Rony ficou vermelho.

- Er... A gente... A gente ta namorando de novo! – Rony falou sentando no sofá.

- Que bom! Já era hora de vocês se acertarem! Mas para que tanto mistério? – Perguntei a final não entendia o mesmo o porquê de tanto mistério.

- Na verdade... Er... A gente só voltou mesmo há alguns dias. – Rony deu uma pausa – A gente teve uma longa conversa um dia desses... Quando vocês estavam na Itália.

- E... Quero saber tudo... Quer dizer, o que você quiser contar... – Falei.

- Ok! Depois daquele jantar, lembra? Antes do casamento, quando a Mione voltou de Berlin?

- Ok!

- A levei para casa. Os pais delas não estavam e ela me convidou para entrar – Rony deu um longo gole em sua cerveja – Então, a gente começou a conversar e acabamos nos beijando e... Você sabe...

- Eu sei? – Perguntei.

- A gente acabou ficando... Er, eu,... Eu dormi lá! – Rony falou tão vermelho quanto os seus cabelos.

- Juntos! Oh! Vocês ficaram juntos? Dormiram juntos? – Perguntei me dando conta do que estava perguntando.

- É... – Rony falou bem baixinho – Foi assim sem pensar, aconteceu!

- É... Legal! – Não sabia o que dizer.

- Depois foi estranho, a gente quase não se viu... Só fomos nos ver no casamento... Depois que deixamos vocês no aeroporto... Viemos para cá... Hermione queria arrumar umas coisas que a Gina pediu...

- E...

- A gente... Rolou de novo... – Rony falou meio envergonhado.

- Aqui!?

- É... Foi mau cara! – Rony se desculpou.

- Não, não é isso... Mas, vocês se acertaram? – Perguntei. Não me importava se eles tinham ficado na minha casa, o importante é que eles se acertassem.

- Sim,... Depois... Uns dias antes de vocês voltarem à gente saiu para jantar e conversamos bastante... Eu não sei viver sem ela...

Eu sorri para o Rony, estava muito feliz que meus melhores amigos tinham se acertado.

Neste instante, Gina e Hermione apareceram na sala.

- Achei que ia precisar dar uma poção do amor para esses dois. – Gina falou sentando do meu lado.

- Ainda bem que não foi preciso. – Falei.

- Poderia dar errado como aconteceu em Hogwarts... – Hermione comentou.

- É... Eu é que sofri as conseqüências... – Rony falou rindo.

Ficamos ali rindo até que Monstro apareceu dizendo que o jantar já estava pronto.

- Porque vocês não dormem aqui hoje. Já ta tarde! – Gina falou depois de algumas horas quando Hermione fez menção de ir embora.

- É mesmo... Amanhã saímos daqui para trabalhar... Seus pais não estão viajando Hermione? – Perguntei.

- É, estão... Mas... - Hermione tentou argumentar.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Rony falou.

- O Rony não ia dormir na sua casa mesmo... Vocês ficam no quarto que ocuparam da última vez. – Gina falou rindo.

- É... Vocês até já sabem que quarto é! – Comentei rindo também.

Rony e Hermione ficaram vermelhos, mas acabaram rindo também.

Os dias passaram rápidos depois que voltamos da Itália. O outono chegou dando sinais que teríamos um inverno bem rigoroso, ainda não tínhamos chegado a dezembro e já havia nevado várias vezes.

Minha vida de casado estava maravilhosa. Gina era perfeita. Ok! Nem tanto, mas aprendi que não precisa contrariá-la por bobagens, principalmente, no que dizia respeito a organização da casa, a escolha do que comeríamos no jantar e evitar de deixar as roupas e sapatos espelhados pelo quarto quando chegava do Ministério e ia tomar banho, isso realmente irritava ela.

Também aprendi que ela gostava que eu dissesse que estava bonita, que tinha gostado da roupa que ela escolheu ou, que às vezes, sugerisse que usasse outra roupa em vez da que estava, que ficaria melhor. Também que elogiasse a sua comida, quando ela resolvia cozinhar, mas isso não era problema, Gina cozinhava muito bem.

Ela gostava que eu a surpreendesse, então seguidamente saímos para jantar em algum restaurante trouxa ou bruxo, íamos ao cinema e ao teatro, comprava para ela alguma lingerie mais provocante, a surpreendia com o café na cama aos domingos, ou, simplesmente, chegava do trabalho com um lindo buquê de flores, lírios, rosas, flores do campo... Gina adorava flores.

Para a nossa surpresa e para o espanto da Sra. Weasley, fomos surpreendidos no almoço de domingo na Toca, com a noticia bombástica de George. Ele e Angelina haviam se casado sem comunicar a ninguém. Foram ao Ministério e casaram. Só Percy e Penélope sabiam, já que foram os padrinhos, mas também foram pegos de surpresa, pois estavam almoçando no Beco Diagonal quando George chegou e disse que precisa de um favor deles.

Achei que a Sra. Weasley ia ter um troço, depois que ia matar o George e por fim ficou feliz, pois achou que teria mais um netinho a caminho. Uma gravidez justificaria o casamento apressado e inesperado. Mas Angelina não estava grávida. Eles só quiseram evitar todos os preparativos que envolvem um casamento. George alegou que assim foi mais romântico.

Depois da surpresa, o Sr. Weasley abriu uma garrafa de hidromel para comemorar o casamento. E, é claro, não faltaram brincadeiras dizendo que só faltava o Percy e o Rony pararem de enrolar a Penélope e a Hermione.

Os dias passaram voando. O inverno chegou. O Natal passou. Victorie já havia completado um ano.

Estávamos na nossa sala no Ministério, eu e Rony, checando alguns papéis. Às vezes sentia falto de uma aventura na minha vida, já fazia quase três anos que a guerra tinha acabado e vivíamos um momento de calmaria.

Havia algumas denuncias dos paradeiros de alguns Comensais da morte, sendo que alguns foram capturados e mandados a Askabam, graças à interferência dos membros da Ordem da Fênix. Mas eu e Rony não fomos nessas missões, ainda éramos aurores em treinamento e o pessoal da Ordem achou que não era necessária a nossa exposição. Mas quanto a um perigo real, graças a Mérlin, não havia noticias.

Estava concentrado nos meus papéis quando reparei que Rony estava bastante inquieto.

- Rony... Algum problema? – Perguntei.

- Não! – Rony respirou fundo – Na verdade não é um problema... É uma solução!

- Como assim? – Perguntei não entendendo onde ele queria chegar.

- Eu e a Mione! – Rony falou.

- Por Mérlin, não me diz que vocês brigaram... Terminaram... – Falei, já imaginando o pior.

- Não... Não é isso... A gente até teve umas briguinhas, mais nada serio. – Rony deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Então o que é? – Perguntei, já perdendo a paciência.

- Acho que ta na hora da gente se casar... – Rony falou bastante sério – Er... A gente só fica junto quando os pais dela estão viajando ou quando você e a Gina convidam a gente para passar a noite na casa de vocês... Acho que já ta na hora da gente ter o nosso lugar.

- Se você acha... Eu dou o maior apoio.

- Er... Harry eu comprei uma casa... – Rony deu um longo suspiro – Será que a Mione vai gostar... Er... Da casa, de casar comigo?

- Claro... Quando vai ser o casamento? Vai ser como o do George? Só não esquece que eu e Gina somos os padrinhos...

- Vou levar ela para ver a casa e pedir ela em casamento. – Rony falou – No dia dos namorados... O que você acha?

- Perfeito! – Falei, indo em direção ao Rony e deu um abraço bem apertado no meu amigo – Fico muito feliz por vocês, já estava na hora de vocês se acertarem...

* * *

N/A: Obrigada!! Continuem lendo... bjs!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7 – A casa Branca de Hogsmead**

- BOM DIA! – Rony apareceu em nossa cozinha, como se tivesse vindo do nada e já foi sentando e se servindo do nosso café da manha e falando de boca de cheia – Preciso de um favor!

- Dá para você engolir primeiro! – Gina falou ralhando com o irmão. – Bom dia né!

- O que você quer? – Perguntei.

- Preciso que vocês venham comigo em um lugar. – Rony falou se servindo de mais bacon.

- Onde? – Gina falou – Rony dá para você comer mais devagar!

- Depois eu falo! – Rony falou de boca cheia e já se levantando – Pode ser agora? Eu já terminei de comer!

- Por mim tudo bem, eu também já terminei! – Falei me levantando também.

- Ok! Já vi que não vou conseguir tomar meu café com calma mesmo. – Gina falou nos seguindo – Como vamos?

- Vamos apartar! Segurem em mim! – Rony falou por fim.

Em poucos minutos estávamos na varando de uma bela casa branca. Era uma casa grande, de dois andares mais um sótão, com janelas pintadas de verde e com um jardim que precisa ser cuidado, ficava perto de Hogsmead.

- Então, o que acharam? – Rony perguntou entusiasmado.

- É a casa que você comprou? – Perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

- É... Será que a Hermione vai gostar?

- Maninho! Você comprou uma casa! – Gina falou entrando na casa.

A casa tinha alguns móveis, mas faltava quase tudo. Era arejada, clara e ficaria perfeita depois do toque dos seus donos.

- Porque trouxe a gente aqui? – Gina perguntou. – Não devia ter trazido a Hermione?

- Quero que vocês me ajudem a preparar tudo para hoje à noite! – Rony explicou. – A casa ta precisando de uma faxina.

- Ah! Agora to entendendo! – Gina comentou passando a mão em um móvel e vendo que tinha pó. – O que será que vai acontecer essa noite? Maninho!

Gina sorriu e saiu para ver o resto da casa.

* * *

Ficamos ajudando o Rony na casa o dia todo. Gina mandou uma coruja para Hermione falando que era para ela apartar às 7h da noite na Casa Branca de Hogsmead, não disse mais nada, o resto era com Rony.

Quando viemos embora, deixamos um Rony bastante nervoso. Toda a hora ele perguntava se Hermione ia gostar da casa, se iria aceitar o pedido de casamento... É claro que ela iria aceitar. Quanto a casa, ela deixaria do que jeitinho dela.

Foi um dia agradável, mas cansativo. Quando chegamos em casa, Mostro nos preparou um lanche rápido e subimos para o nosso quarto.

Eu já estava deitado, lendo a edição do Profeta Diário, que não consegui ler pela manhã, Gina ainda estava no banheiro... Larguei o jornal de lado, e comentei com Gina:

- O que será que ta acontecendo na Casa Branca de Hogsmead?

- Há essa hora o Rony já deve ter feito o pedido! – Gina falou, ainda do banheiro.

- Será que ela aceitou? – Perguntei, mesmo sabendo que Hermione iria dizer sim, às vezes, batia uma dúvida.

- Claro! A Hermione sabia que o Rony ia fazer o pedido por esses dias... – Gina apareceu com uma camisola longa de cetim e renda verde – Ela já havia comentado comigo...

Gina sabia o que me agradava. Ela sabia que eu adorava vê-la desfilando com lingeries e camisolas. Nesses últimos meses, acho que ela só comprou camisolas, pois toda a semana aparecia com uma mais sensual que a outra.

Ela se acomodou ao meu lado na cama, e eu senti o perfume do óleo de amêndoas que ela normalmente usava depois do banho. Ela também sabia que eu adorava quando ela usava esses óleos.

- Na coruja que mandei para a Hermione... – Gina se acomodou melhor na cama – sugeri que ela usasse um lingerie bem sexy... A gente andou fazendo compras esses dias...

-É... Então eu imagino o que estão fazendo agora... – Falei malicioso e mordendo a sua orelha, sabia que esse gesto deixava Gina toda arrepiada.

- É... Talvez o mesmo que o Sr. Potter esteja pensando em fazer por aqui... – Gina falou se acomodando nos meus braços.

- Hei... Eu não estou pensando em nada demais... – falei, envolvendo a Gina ainda mais nos meus braços.

- Amanhã... No almoço, lá na Toca, vamos saber se haverá casamento na família... – Gina falou puxando a camiseta que eu usava para dormir.

A partir desse momento Rony e Hermione já não estavam mais nos nossos pensamentos.

* * *

Como imaginávamos, no almoço de domingo, tradicional da Toca (a Sra. Weasley jamais abriria mão dessas reuniões familiares) Rony e Hermione anunciaram o casamento.

Todos ficaram felizes, pois sabiam como havia sido complicado para os dois se acertarem.

Os pais de Hermione também estavam presentes no almoço. O Sr. Weasley adorou poder conversar com o Sr. Granger sobre o mundo trouxa.

Ficou acertado que o casamento seria nas primeiras semanas de junho. Rony queria que fosse o mais rápido, mas a Sra. Granger e a Sra Weasley argumentaram que precisam de um tempo para organizar tudo. A Sra. Weasley não queria outro casamento como o de George e Angelina e em junho a Danna já teria tido o bebê.

O casamento não seria na Toca, mas sim em um salão de um hotel trouxa, já que os Granger's não abririam mão de convidar os parentes trouxas para o casamento da sua única filha.

Logo, as conversas só giravam em torno do casamento de Rony e Hermione. De tempos em tempos lembravam de incomodar Percy, dizendo que ele seria o próximo.

* * *

Nesse ano, Teddy completaria três anos, a Sra. Tonks decidiu fazer uma festa para comemorar. Os outros anos não teve comemoração, pois apesar de ser um dia para comemorar ainda trazia muitas lembranças de Lupim e Tonks.

Era incrível, mas Teddy era uma mistura perfeita de Lupim e Tonks. Desde pequeno dava sinais que seria responsável sempre que precisasse, mas também era muito extrovertido e brincalhão.

De uns tempos para cá Teddy deu para perguntar sobre os pais. Acho que ele não entendia porque eles não estavam em sua vida. Isso ainda era um assunto que abalava muito a Sra. Tonks que sempre dizia que os pais estavam junto dele, só que ele não podia ver. Por enquanto Teddy se conformava com essa resposta.

Quando ele estava comigo e a Gina, muitas vezes ele nos associava aos seus pais, e Gina calmamente dizia que nos éramos seus padrinhos, uma espécie de segundos pais. Não sei bem se ele entendia, mas acabava se entretendo com algum brinquedo.

Voltando ao aniversário de Teddy, a festa era na casa da Sra. Tonks, quando nos chegamos, tudo já estava pronto. A decoração era com o motivo de quadribol, já que Teddy adorava o jogo e já dava sinais que seria um excelente apanhador.

Teddy veio correndo ao nosso encontro e deu um beijo melado em Gina.

- Oi meu querido! – Gina falou dando vários beijos em sua bochecha.

- Para você! – Dei um embrulho para ele, que já foi rasgando o papel para ver o que era. Era um uniforme da seleção inglesa de quadribol. Teddy foi correndo mostrar para a avó e dizendo que queria vesti-lo.

- Acho que ele gostou! – Falei para Gina.

- É claro que ele gostou! Ei... Gui e Fleur chegaram...

Fomos em direção a Gui e Fleur, Gina foi logo pegando a Victorie no colo e fazendo cócegas na sua barriga. Victorie ria alto.

- Victorie adora isso. – Gui falou.

- Gina vai ser uma excelente mãe! – Fleur falou. – Quando vocês vão encomendar um?

- È... Não sei! – Falei.

- Tem que ser logo... Eu e Fleur já estamos pensando no próximo. – Gui falou rindo.

- Ele ta pensando sozinho. – Fleur falou e foi falar com a Sra. Tonks.

- Gina ainda acha que é cedo. – Comentei com Gui.

- Elas sempre acham... – Gui falou.

Por mim já teríamos logo um filho. Afinal, já estávamos casados há quase um ano. Mas Gina dizia que ainda não era a hora, talvez o ano que vem. Mas, eu não via a hora de ter uma criança, de alguém me chamar de pai.

* * *

Em maio nasceu na Luke Charlie Weasley. Um legitimo Weasley, cabelos vermelhos, sardas e olhos azuis. Danna brincou que o bebê não tinha nada dela. A Sra. Weasley iria ficar uns dias com o casal para ajudar com o bebê. Gui e Fleur foram convidados para serem os padrinhos.

- Como ele é pequeno! – Rony comentou olhando o bebê no berço.

- É... Eles sempre são pequenos Rony. – Eu falei também olhando o bebê.

- É... Mas eles crescem, e mesmo desse tamanho dão trabalho. – Gina comentou. – Vamos para a sala, Danna precisa descansar.

- E vocês? Quando vão nos dar um afilhado? – Hermione perguntou quando já estávamos no corredor da casa de Carlinhos e Danna na Romênia.

- Isso é com a Gina. – Falei – A minha parte eu to fazendo.

- Não precisamos saber desses detalhes. – Rony falou meio emburrado. Mesmo estando casado com a Gina, Rony não gostava de certos comentários.

- Ora, para que a pressa... – Gina comentou – Gui e Fleur esperaram dois anos...

- É... Só estou brincando. – Hermione falou – Nós também vamos esperar um pouco antes de termos um bebê, não é Rony?

- Você que decidiu isso! Por mim a gente casava e já tinha um bebê. – Rony falou provocando Hermione.

- Claro, não é você, ou melhor, não são vocês que vão ter que parar de trabalhar para cuidar do bebê. – Hermione falou.

- Se a Gina quiser eu paro de trabalhar! – Falei.

- Claro, meu amor, só não sei como você vai amamentar o bebê. – Gina falou rindo.

Rony e Hermione também riram, eu tentei ficar sério e fazer cara de chateado, mas acabei rindo também.

* * *

Junho chegou. E junto com junho chegou o casamento de Rony e Hermione. Rony estava num estado de ansiedade que estava me deixando louco.

Dois dias antes do casamento, Rony apareceu no Largo Grimmauld às 3 horas da manhã. Eu e Gina levamos um susto. Passei o resto da noite tentando convence-lo que a Hermione não ira desistir do casamento e que o Krum não iria raptá-la.

Finalmente chegou o grande dia. Fui incumbido de acalmar o Rony. George apareceu na hora do almoço dizendo que o casamento dele foi bem melhor. Ele não havia ficado nesse estado lastimável que o Rony se encontrava.

Gina havia saído cedo para ajudar Hermione. Desejou-me boa sorte com o Rony. O pior é que foi preciso, tive que ter muita paciência com o Rony aquele dia. Juro que tive vontade de azara-lo

No fim da tarde fomos para o hotel. Quando chegamos encontramos todos os Weasley prontos e um Sra. Weasley visivelmente emocionada. Os convidados trouxas dos Granger's olhavam meio apavorados para Hagrid e para os trajes de outros convidados bruxos. O Sr. Granger dizia que eram excêntricos.

Já estava no altar, ao lado do Rony e fiquei pensando em tudo que havíamos vivido até aqui, desde a primeira vez que vi Rony na estação indo para o nosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Gina era uma menina. Era a minha menina e eu ainda não sabia. Não sabia o quanto os Weasley seriam importantes para mim. Seriam a minha família.

Estava ali, perdido em meus pensamentos quando vi Hermione parada ao lado do pai. Ela estava linda. Seu vestido era branco, com detalhes em renda, e trazia um buquê de flores do campo.

Quando ela se aproximou, imitei Rony no meu casamento, e empurrei-o em sua direção. Olhei para a Gina e sorri. Finalmente, Rony e Hermione eram marido e Nmulher.

* * *

Festa foi até altas horas da madrugada. Rony e Hermione passariam a noite no hotel e no outro dia iriam, com uma chave do portal, para a lua de mel no Egito bruxo. Rony não se dava muito bem no meio dos trouxas e ele queria muito que a Hermione conhecesse o Egito.

Eu e Gina, como bons padrinhos, também ficamos no hotel. Todos já tinham ido embora, nos estávamos exaustos, mas ainda estávamos no salão onde havia sido a festa.

- Acho que ta na hora de irmos para o quarto Mione! – Rony falou.

- Ei... Rony! Ela não desistiu! – Falei rindo.

- É mesmo... Mione o Rony tinha certeza que você ia desistir e fugir para encontrar o Vitor. – Gina completou.

Hermione começou a rir e sentou no colo de Rony.

- Rony... Meu amor... Você vai ter que me agüentar para o resto da vida...

- É... Então vamos para o quarto. – Rony falou fazendo menção de se levantar.

- Nós também vamos! – Falei. – Pro nosso quarto!

Levantamos-nos e fomos em direção aos quartos, as meninas foram na frente, comentando alguma coisa sobre o vestido que Luna usou.

- Então... Feliz? – Perguntei ao Rony.

- Como nunca imaginei que seria! – Rony falou.

**N/A: Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo... Comentem sempre que possível... Bjs!**

**Um muito obrigada especial para Igorsambora ****( Que bom que gostou da fic, fico feliz que você tenha gostado. Obrigada por achar o texto leve... Continua lendo fic vai ganhar um pouco mais de mistério e aventura nos próximos capítulos... Ah! Se tudo der certo postarei de dois em dois dias... Abraços!), Mickky (Obrigada, continua lendo, estou postando de dois em dois dias... Abraços!) e Gi Potter Jones (Oie! Que bom que tá gostando! Obrigada! Continua lendo... Abraços!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8 – A paz no mundo bruxo ameaçada?**

Nossa rotina seguiu normal depois do casamento de Rony e Hermione. Gina continuava trabalhando no Profeta Diário, eu já havia terminado o meu treinamento como auror. Todos os domingos almoçávamos na Toca. Agora, Teddy nos acompanhava nesses almoços. Assim, a Sra. Tonks podia sair com amigas, fazer outras coisas, descansar um pouco.

Quando Rony e Hermione voltaram do Egito, nos convidaram para jantar na Casa Branca de Hogsmead, assim colocaríamos todos os assuntos em dia. A casa havia sofrido algumas modificações para ficar como Hermione queria. O primeiro andar já estava todo decorado e arrumado de acordo com o gosto dos donos. O segundo andar só a suíte do casal estava pronta. Os outros cômodos ainda estavam em reforma, Hermione disse que teria tempo para pensar na decoração desses espaços.

Eles haviam contratado um elfo doméstico para ajudar no serviço da casa. Com todos os direitos trabalhistas acertados, apesar de Nikki não se importar muito com isso. Estava feliz em ter uma família para servir.

- Pois é o Neville vai assumirherbologia em Hogwarts, no próximo ano letivo. – Falei provando o pavê de chocolate de sobremesa.

- É ele ta bem ansioso, mas a McGonagall disse que ele vai ser um excelente professor. - Gina comentou – Isso aqui é muito bom Hermione!

- Receita da minha mãe. – Hermione falou. – E a Luna? Noticias?

- Ta viajando! Fazendo umas pesquisas sobre algo estranho no México. – Falei.

- Só podia ser a Luna mesmo! – Rony comentou se servindo de mais sobremesa. – Então, Harry o que você vai fazer no seu aniversário?

- Ainda não decidimos nada... Mas eu vou estar de folga... Acho que podemos viajar... Né Gina?

- Eu também vou estar de folga... Viajar vai ser muito bom! – Gina falou – Podemos ir para a praia!

- Podemos sim... Mas depois decidimos... No aniversário da Gina vamos dar uma festa! – Falei despreocupado.

- Não vai ser uma festa... Vamos fazer um jantar para a família e alguns amigos. – Gina completou – Ainda não recebemos no Largo Grimmauld...

- Então os Potters vão abrir os salões... – Hermione falou rindo.

A noite transcorreu tranqüila. Como já estava virando costume, toda vez que Rony e Hermione iam jantar conosco passavam a noite na nossa casa, pelo visto, com a gente não ia ser diferente, pois passamos a noite na casa deles.

No meu aniversário viajamos para praia como havíamos planejado. Foram cinco dias perfeitos. Só eu e Gina. Convidamos Hermione e Rony para irem também, mas como eles tiraram folga para o casamento, agora não podiam sair. Combinamos que em outra oportunidade iríamos os quatro fazer uma viagem.

Gina fez um jantar simples, mas gostoso no dia do meu aniversário, fez até um bolo e colocou 21 velas para eu assoprar.

- Parabéns querido! – Gina falou colocando o bolo na minha frente – Assopra e faz um pedido!

- O que eu vou pedir! – Falei pensativo - Eu já tenho tudo que mais quero...

- Tem tudo mesmo? – Gina perguntou.

- Tenho amigos, uma família e uma mulher maravilhosa. – Falei. – Ah, logo vamos ter um filho... O que mais posso querer?

Gina sorriu e me beijou.

- Para quem será o primeiro pedaço de bolo? – Gina falou rindo.

- Poxa não sei... Tem tanta gente aqui. – Falei brincando, pois estávamos só nos dois em um chalé em uma praia bem distante, tirando Rony e Hermione, ninguém sabia onde estávamos.

Olhei para Gina e não resisti. Acabei passando um pouco da cobertura do bolo no seu nariz. Gina não ficou atrás e também me lambuzou de bolo.

Ficamos nessa brincadeira até que eu a beijei. Beijei todo o seu rosto lambuzado de bolo e fui beijando seu pescoço, seus ombros, seus braços...

- Hum... Harry vamos tomar um banho! – Gina falou entre um beijo e outro – Estamos melados...

Sem parar de nos beijarmos fomos em direção ao banheiro.

Logo veio o aniversário da Gina. E como havíamos programado oferecemos um jantar para a família e alguns amigos. Depois veio o nosso primeiro aniversário de casamento. Que resolvemos comemorar com uma noite extremamente romântica em um hotel trouxa cinco estrelas. Com direito a banho de banheira (que Gina resolveu colocar uma no banheiro do nosso quarto) e champanhe (que Gina adorou).

Mas em meados de outubro uma coruja da Ordem da Fênix quebrou a rotina tranqüila que tínhamos.

Estávamos eu e Rony na nossa sala no Ministério, tínhamos acabado de voltar de uma missão: repreender alguns bruxos baderneiros no Beco Diagonal. Nada de extraordinário.

Quando chegou uma coruja de Bernard Gallarth, coordenador da Ordem, convocando seus membros para uma reunião extraordinária. No pergaminho não constava o motivo da reunião.

Olhei para o Rony surpreso e ele me devolveu o olhar. Nesse momento Hermione entrou vermelha e ofegante, ela também havia recebido uma convocação.

- O que será que aconteceu? – Hermione nos perguntou.

- Não tenho idéia! – Falei

- Provavelmente, coisa boa não é! – Rony falou, abraçando Hermione.

Mesmo depois de três anos do fim da guerra, mesmo não tendo muitas noticias sobre alguns comensais da morte que fugiram ou outros tendo sido capturados pelos aurores e pelo pessoal da Ordem da Fênix, mesmo estando o mundo bruxo em paz, existia ainda uma sensação de que a qualquer momento algo iria acontecer.

Essa sensação era por causa dos Malfoys. Desde que a guerra acabou não tínhamos noticias sobre eles. Alguns boatos davam contam que os Malfoys tinham ido embora para os EUA, outros diziam que Draco estava na Bulgária e havia rompido relações com os pais. Mas sabia que o nome ainda representava e tinha uma certa influencia na comunidade bruxa.

O fato é que eles haviam sumido depois da guerra, não haviam sido julgados e se colocassem os pés na Inglaterra bruxa, seriam mandados imediatamente para Askabam e julgados pelos seus crimes como comensais. Draco talvez fosse inocentado, pois não havia provas concretas contra ele. Mas Narcisa e Lucio não teriam escapatória.

Foi justamente por causa dos Malfoys, por causa dessa sensação de medo e da minha proteção excessiva com a Gina, que eu e ela tivemos a nossa primeira grande briga, foi a primeira vez que fomos dormir brigados.

Tudo começou por causa da convocação para reunião da Ordem da Fênix. Nessa reunião ficamos sabendo de informações que davam conta que Lucio Malfoy estava na Irlanda e de lá estava fazendo contatos com antigos comensais e planejando a sua volta. A sua volta ao poder, para vingar a morte de Voldemort, resgatar o seu prestigio e a fortuna da família Malfoy, que havia sido aprendida pelo Ministério. Resumindo, Lucio Malfoy queria o lugar que havia sido de Voldemort.

Voltamos para a casa bastante apreensivos. Para mim, eu sempre seria um alvo em potencial, consequentemente, Gina, Rony, Hermione e todos os Weasleys, já que eram a minha família, poderiam ser usados para me atingir. Ou melhor, para mim, eles não pensariam duas vezes em fazer algo com Gina para me atingir. Afinal fui eu quem matou Voldemort e de certa forma causou o descrédito com o nome da família Malfoy.

Apesar de ter dito para Narcisa que o Draco estava vivo no dia da batalha, mas o problema era Lucio Malfoy. Pois ficamos sabendo que Narcisa havia morrido um ano depois da guerra e que Draco havia rompido os laços com o pai definitivamente depois que a mãe morreu.

Ficou combinado na reunião da Ordem, que juntamente com mais alguns aurores, iríamos atacar o castelo na Irlanda onde o Malfoy estava, captura-lo, julga-lo e prende-lo em Askabam. Eu iria nessa missão, assim como Rony, Neville, George, apesar dos dois últimos não serem aurores.

- Você tem mesmo que ir? – Gina me perguntou quando entramos no quarto.

- Você sabe que sim! – Falei. – Queria que nesse dia você ficasse na Toca com os seus pais.

- Porque Harry? – Gina parou o que estava fazendo e me olhou muito seria.

- Você sabe é melhor... Fico mais tranqüilo... Gina... – Tentei me aproximar, mas ela se afastou.

- Harry, você não vai começar com essa história de me proteger né! – Gina falou decidida – Eu posso me defender sozinha...

- Meu amor...

- Não me chama de meu amor... – Gina falou já chorando – Eu não quero que você vá, eu tenho medo... E se acontecer alguma coisa...

- Gi... Você sabe que eu tenho que ir... Eu só quero que você fique na Toca...

- Eu posso ir como você? Afinal, também pertence à Ordem... E, eu sou muito boa em feitiços... Vou estar do seu lado... – Gina falou ainda chorando.

- Não, definitivamente, não... Você não vai... - Falei decidido.

- Isso não é justo Harry... Eu sou da Ordem...

- NAO GINA! – Falei, já estava gritando...

Gina saiu e bateu a porta do banheiro. Não falamos mais naquela noite. Eu não consegui dormir, estava chateado por causa da Gina e, principalmente, preocupado com esse retorno do Malfoy. Percebi que Gina também não dormiu, chorou baixinho por algum tempo, mas ela tinha que entender, eu iria sempre protege - lá. Sempre. Não abriria a mão, definitivamente, Gina não iria com a gente nessa missão.

Quando me acordei, Gina não estava mais na cama. Segundo Mostro, nem tinha tomado café e já havia ido para o jornal.

Também não quis tomar café e fui direto para o Ministério.

Quando cheguei à minha sala, encontrei um Rony não muito diferente de mim.

- Que cara é essa? – Perguntei, já imaginando a resposta.

- Mione! Advinha? Ficou furiosa porque não vai à missão. – Rony falou.

- Gina também não gostou! – Falei me jogando no sofá que havia na sala – Dormimos brigados.

- Pior eu que dormi no sofá da sala. – Rony falou desanimado – Eu disse que ela não podia ir e ela disse que eu não mandava nela e trancou a porta do quarto.

- Gina ficou braba porque pedi para ela ir para a Toca no dia da missão. Disse que eu estou com a mania de proteção de novo. – Falei também chateado. – Será que ela não entende que eu não sei o que faria se perdesse ela.

Voltei para casa tarde aquele dia, antes tivemos outra reunião na sede da Ordem. Muitos detalhes ainda precisavam ser acertados. Quando cheguei em casa, Gina já estava deitada.

Percebi logo que ela fingia que dormia. Ok! Se ela não queria falar comigo eu não iria insistir. Me deitei sem falar nada também.

Foram mais dois dias assim. Quando acordava, ela já havia saído e quando voltava ela já estava fingindo que dormia.

Então não me agüentei mais. Quando cheguei de mais uma reunião da Ordem e encontrei ela fingindo que dormia me deitei do sei lado e falei bem baixinho no seu ouvido, quase como um sussurro:

- Me perdoa! Eu tenho tanto medo de te perder também!

Gina se virou e me olhou, seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

- Eu sei! Me perdoa também!

- Claro! Só não agüento ficar brigado com você! – Falei sorrindo e a beijei, foi um beijo sedento de saudades – Você viu que já estalaram a banheira?

Gina riu e passou a mão pelo meu rosto.

- Quer estrear!?

Nem foi preciso perguntar duas vezes, a peguei no colo e fui direto para o banheiro.

Senti tanta falta de dormir abraçadinho com a Gina, de senti o seu calor, o seu perfume...

- Harry, ta dormindo? – Gina perguntou.

- Não...

- Quando será a missão? – Gina falou.

- A semana que vem, se tudo der certo! – Falei calmamente – Olha, se você não quiser não precisa ir para a Toca. Reforço os feitiços de proteção daqui.

- Tudo bem Harry. – Gina falou também calma – Eu e a Angelina vamos ficar na casa da Hermione... Tudo bem?

- Que bom! Fico mais tranqüilo, vocês três juntas sabem se defender.

- É mais não vai se achando não... – Gina falou rindo – Gallarth e a McGonagall acham melhor ficarmos atentos para qualquer eventualidade. Se as coisas saírem do controle a gente entra em ação.

- Preferia que você não estivesse metida nisso... Mas já que não dá né! Nada vai sair de controle! Vamos resolver esse problema rapidinho. – Falei abraçando mais forte a minha ruivinha.

Anotei mentalmente de pedir que alguns aurores em treinamento fizessem guarda na Casa Branca de Hogsmead. Só esperava que Gina não descobrisse isso. Aí sim teria problemas sérios. Com certeza, Rony concordaria comigo, mas era melhor as meninas nem desconfiarem disso.

Alguns dias depois fomos à caça do Malfoy. As meninas ficaram na casa de Hermione como o combinado. Mas chegando ao castelo na Irlanda não encontramos Lucio Malfoy. Já tinha fugido. Voltamos bastante frustrados.

Concordamos em esperar as festas de fim de ano passar antes de voltarmos à caça. Mas foi somente em fevereiro que conseguimos colocar as mãos em Lucio, graças ao Cornner, nosso antigo professor de DCAT. Parece que eles tinham problemas a serem resolvidos do passado que envolvia Narcisa Malfoy.

Mas Lucio já não era o mesmo. O homem que prendemos não chegava aos pés do Lucio que um dia eu conheci.

Quando eu, Rony e George apartamos na Casa Branca de Hogsmead estávamos exaustos. Tinha sido uma noite longa. Mas longa mesmo!

- Até que enfim vocês voltaram! – Gina me abraçou com força – Eu já estava pronta para ir atrás de vocês.

- É verdade... Mas o que houve? – Hermione também quase quebrava Rony.

- Eles estavam nos esperando... Mas no fim pegamos o Malfoy. – Rony falou se jogando no sofá.

- Por Mérlin! – Angelina falou passando a mão nos cabelos despenteados de George.

- Pegamos ele e o Zambini, outros também. – Falei imitando o Rony.

- Acabamos com todos. – George falou – Eu estou faminto...

- Mas como foi... Ah... Contem tudo. – Hermione falou – Nikki trás algo para a gente comer...

Nikki apareceu com chá, sanduíche, bolo e biscoitos. Nos servimos, eu estava faminto... E começamos contar para as meninas o que tinha acontecido quando chegamos ao esconderijo do Malfoy.

O plano era simples, cercamos a casa que eles estavam e conseguimos que dois dos nossos entrassem na casa. O Malfoy não se preocupou em realizar os devidos feitiços de proteção, achou que não iríamos desconfiar de uma casa trouxa abandonada no sul da Inglaterra, que de repente começou a ser freqüentada por pessoas estranhas aos olhos dos trouxas.

Quando eles entraram deram o sinal que havia pouca magia de proteção e foi fácil invadir. O problema é que isso era uma armadilha, quando todos entraram, eles nos cercaram e começou a luta. Mas estávamos em um número maior. E foi só desarmar Lucio, que Cornner se encarregou de fazer, que os outros trataram de fugir ou se entregarem.

Depois acompanhamos todos a Askabam. Agora é esperar que o Ministro se pronuncie e sejam marcados os julgamentos.

- É... Mas acho que o Malfoy não sobrevive por muito tempo. O Cornner o deixou bem ferido, por pouco não o matou. – Rony falou se servindo de mais biscoitos e chá.

- Para o julgamento é bem provável que o Draco venha... – George comentou – Ele terá que testemunhar contra o pai para reaver a fortuna da família.

- Só espero que não traga mais problemas. – Falei me levantando.

- Vocês devem estar exaustos. - Hermione comentou. – Os quartos já estão prontos...

Peguei a mão de Gina subi. Os outros nos imitaram. Só queria que aquela noite terminasse.

**N/A: Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo... Comentem sempre que possível... Essa semana acho que não vou conseguir atualizar com tanta frequencia, mas prometo atualizar até o final da semana! Bjs!  
**

**Um muito obrigada especial para Igorsambora ****(Que bom que voltou... Quanto aos outros casais, eles aparecem nos próximos capítulos, mas não irei aprofundar a história deles... mas o Harry e a Gina sempre vão comentar o que eles estão fazendo da vida...**** Continua lendo fic, espero que continue gostando... Bjs!) Mickky (Obrigada, é bem a cara do Rony achar que a Mione iria desistir e fugir com o Krum, mas esse krum ainda vai dar trabalho para o Rony.****.. Continua lendo, bjs!) e Gi Potter Jones (Oie! Legal, que você tá viciada, eu adoro isso!! Como eu falei, essa semana vai ser complicado atualizar seguido, tenho um evento no trabalho, mas até o final da semana posto, ok! Que bom que gostou do casamento desses dois. Quanto ao mistitério, surpresa! Ainda tem muita coisa parl acontecer... Digamos que a primeira parte da fic é como as coisas ficaram depois da guerra, quando eles acharem que está tudo na mais perfeita haromonia... Os problemas aparecem... Então você vai ter que continuar lendo para descobrir o que acontece!! Beijos!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9 – Quando os sonhos se tornam realidade**

Depois de termos capturado o Malfoy e seus cúmplices, as coisas voltaram a se acalmar. Haveria o julgamento dentro de algum tempo. Malfoy era o seguidor mais empenhado de Voldemort, com ele preso, todos voltaram a respirarem aliviados.

Os meses passaram voando. E quando nos demos por conta já era o dia do tão esperado julgamento do Malfoy.

Estávamos no mesmo lugar onde há alguns anos atrás eu quase fui expulso de Hogwarts por ter evocado um patrono para livrar eu e Duda dos Dementadores. Nada havia mudado aquele lugar ainda me causava arrepios.

Gina segurava bem forte a minha mão. Acho que ela sabia que aquele lugar não me fazia bem. Rony e Hermione estavam sentados do nosso lado. Cornner parecia muito ansioso com essa sentença.

Descobrimos que na época da escola Cornner e Narcisa namoraram e estavam dispostos a fugir juntos, mas Bellatrix descobriu o plano e contou para os pais que a obrigaram Narcisa a casar com Lucius. Eles jamais aceitariam que outra filha casasse com um sangue ruim. Narcisa não era tão forte e não teve a coragem de sua irmã. Andrômeda enfrentou a família, largou tudo para ficar com Ted Tonks.

Por isso Cornner foi embora para os EUA. Nunca esqueceu Narcisa e jurou que algum dia iria se vingar de Malfoy. Essa era a oportunidade dele. Mas mesmo assim, parecia que voltava peças nesse quebra-cabeça.

De repente todos ficaram em silêncio. Draco entrou na sala. Ele seria testemunha contra o pai. Na aparência era o mesmo Draco de quatro anos atrás, um pouco mais velho, um pouco mais sofrido. Mas ainda mantinha um ar de arrogância e de superioridade. Nossos olhares se cruzaram, percebi naquele momento, que nunca seriamos mais que conhecidos. Não que eu quisesse que ele fosse meu amigo. Mas, sei lá, as pessoas mudam depois de tanto sofrimento.

Foi amplamente noticiado à presença de Draco no julgamento. E este deixou claro que só estava testemunhando por que queria reaver a fortuna da família. O pai já não o importava, que apodrecesse em Askaban. Draco não escondia que o culpava pela morte de tristeza de Narcisa. Isso ele nunca iria perdoar.

Depois de algumas horas tortuosas, finalmente, a sentença: Lucius Malfoy foi condenado a passar o resto de seus dias em Askaban. Os bens da família Malfoy seriam passados automaticamente para o nome de Draco Malfoy. Draco foi obrigado a pagar uma multa ao Ministério, isso o inocentaria de qualquer crime, que por acaso houvesse cometido e permitiria que ele voltasse a viver e a trabalhar na Inglaterra bruxa. Como já sabíamos não havia provas concretas contra Draco.

Se ele voltaria para a Inglaterra, se iria trabalhar por aqui... Isso não me importava, contando que ele ficasse o mais longe possível de mim e da minha família, e que também não causasse problemas para a comunidade bruxa, não iria me preocupar com ele.

----

Depois do julgamento de Lucius Malfoy eu fiquei bem mais tranqüilo. Aquela sensação de paz, tranqüilidade voltou a fazer parte da minha vida. E, eu gostava muito dessa sensação.

Nesse ano, no aniversário de Gina, resolvemos viajar novamente para aquele chalé no litoral. Dessa vez, Rony e Hermione foram juntos.

- Isso aqui é maravilhoso! – Rony exclamou enquanto tentávamos pescar a moda trouxa. Não estávamos tendo muito sucesso.

- É verdade! Eu adoro ficar aqui. – Falei – Estou pensando em comprar uma casa por aqui, assim poderíamos ficar mais tempo.

- É... Boa idéia! – Rony comentou – Acho que peguei alguma coisa!

Rony não havia pegado nada.

- Acho melhor a gente voltar, as meninas vão ter que fazer outra coisa para o almoço. – Falei já recolhendo as minhas coisas.

- Quem sabe a gente vai até a vila e compramos um peixe, depois à gente diz que foi a gente que pescou! – Rony falou decidido.

- Vocês acham que elas vão acreditar? – Perguntei.

- Não... Mas vamos levar o almoço!

- Ok! Então vamos. – Falei já indo em direção a vila.

----

Eu e Rony continuávamos no Ministério, como aurores. As missões se resumiam a bruxos bêbados no Beco Diagonal, a alguns mais empolgados depois dos jogos de quadribol e alguns poucos lunáticos que apareciam de tempos em tempos. Mas ainda estávamos caçando alguns comensais soltos, nenhum tão perigoso quanto o Malfoy, mas não podíamos facilitar.

Gina continuava no Profeta Diário, agora tinha uma coluna diária sobre quadribol e estava viajando bastante para cobrir os campeonatos. Sempre que podia a acompanhava. Gina era uma mulher muito bonita, não porque era minha mulher, mas ela era, e os outros homens também percebiam isso.

Ok! Assumo, sou ciumento. Gostava que todos soubessem e não esquecessem que Gina era casada. E casada comigo! Tirando a minha mania de protegê-la, meu ciúme, às vezes a deixava bem irritada. Era o único motivo por qual discutíamos. Mas fazer as pazes era sempre bom. Afinal, ela também era ciumenta. Encontramos Cho algumas vezes e ela não me deixou nem cumprimenta-la. Sem contar algumas mais atiradinhas que trabalhavam no Ministério, que Gina gostava de deixar bem claro que eu já tinha dona.

Hermione agora era chefe no Departamento de Feitiços Avançados. Ela e Rony estavam em uma fase bastante calma. Isso quer dizer que eles não estavam brigando tanto. Rony e Hermione não estavam mais tão teimosos. Amadureceram. Aprenderam a conversar antes de brigar, mas às vezes eles acabavam discutindo por alguma bobagem, principalmente, quando envolvia algo com a família de Hermione. Rony ainda tinha problemas em entender o mundo trouxa.

Os outros Weasley's estavam bem! Gui continuava trabalhando no banco, agora era gerente e Fleur achou melhor parar de trabalhar para se dedicar somente a Victorie, que já estava com quase três anos e cada vez mais linda. Puxou a mãe.

Carlinhos e Danna continuavam na Romênia e o pequeno Luke já estava enorme. George e Angelina estavam felizes, iam ter um bebê em junho. Percy havia casado em outubro com a Penélope. O casamento tinha sido organizado pela família da noiva, o que deixou a Sra. Weasley bastante chateada. Mas o Sr. e Sra. Weasley estavam realmente felizes com a família que aumentava a cada ano.

O Teddy sempre vinha nos visitar no fim de semana. Agora já era um mocinho, como ele mesmo dizia. Ficava conosco de sexta-feira a domingo. Aproveitava esse tempo com ele para jogar quadribol. Ele era muito bom.

----

Como sempre passamos as festas de fim de ano na Toca. Gina andava um pouco estranha. Cheia de segredinhos com a Hermione. Achei estranho quando ela disse que não viajaria para cobrir os jogos de quadribol na próxima temporada. Para mim era até melhor.

Estávamos no inicio de janeiro, era um dia extremamente frio. Havia nevado quase a tarde toda. Quando cheguei em casa encontrei o Mostro preparando o jantar.

- Monstro! Gina já chegou? – Perguntei provando a comida que ele fazia.

- Sim. A minha senhora chegou cedo e disse que ia descansar um pouco antes do jantar.

- Ok! Vou subir e tomar um banho! – Disse me dirigindo a escada.

Quando entrei no nosso quarto, Gina estava deitada toda encolhida na cama e chorando.

- Gi... Meu amor o que aconteceu? – Já estava desesperado. – Fala comigo amor!

- Harry... Eu tinha tanta certeza! – Gina falou bem baixinho.

- Certeza de quê? – Perguntei, não estava entendendo nada.

Gina se virou para mim, já não chorava tanto.

- Eu achava que estava grávida... Até comentei com a Mione... – Gina deu um longo suspiro. – Mas foi um alarme falso. Não foi dessa vez meu amor...

A abracei mais forte.

- Tudo bem Gi... Não foi dessa vez, vai ser da próxima.

- Harry... Mas... Eu já parei com a poção a mais de dois meses e nada ainda. – Gina falou preocupada.

- Dois meses? – Perguntei.

- Na verdade três... Queria que fosse surpresa. – Gina falou encabulada – A Mione disse que nem todas as mulheres ficam grávidas nos primeiros meses que param de se cuidar...

- Er... Não sei... Mas se a Mione falou... Ela deve ter razão. – Falei – Não fica assim! Se arruma. Vamos jantar e depois ir ao cinema? Sei que você gosta dos filmes trouxas.

Gina sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Eu sabia desde que tinha dez anos que não encontraria um marido melhor para mim!

----

Gina não falou mais sobre o fato de não ter engravidado. Eu achei melhor não tocar no assunto também.

Na festa de aniversário de 3 anos de Victorie, Gui e Fleur anunciaram que em agosto iria nascer o segundo filhos deles. Todos ficaram felizes. Olhei discretamente para Gina, para ver se ela tinha alguma reação com a noticia, mas aparentemente, ela estava bem.

Quando chegamos em casa, Gina comentou:

- Que bom que a Fleur ta grávida de novo! – Gina se atirou no sofá. – Confesso que meu deu uma invejazinha dela.

- Gi... Você sabe que é uma questão de tempo. – Falei sentando do lado dela.

- Eu sei Harry... Mas eu não vejo a hora de ficar grávida também. – Gina falou toda manhosa.

- A gente pode ficar tentando... Uma hora dá certo!

- É... – Gina falou e começou a beijar o meu pescoço devagarzinho.

- Gi... A gente ta no sofá, na sala...

- Dei folga para o Mostro. – Gina falou dando pequenas mordidas na minha orelha.

- É... Ok! Você que ta pedindo. – Falei a beijando.

----

Normalmente, nesses últimos anos depois da guerra, recebíamos inúmeros convites para recepções ministeriais, festas de gala, homenagens, até convites para festas de aniversário, casamentos e batizados.

Quase sempre, mandávamos um cartão com flores agradecendo o convite e dizíamos que já tinhas outro compromisso. Algumas não davam para recusar, principalmente, as que eram oferecidas pelo Ministério Inglês. Costumávamos ir a pelo menos duas por ano.

Dessa vez havíamos recebido um convite para a festa de posse do novo Ministro Francês. O Ministro Kingsley me chamou e deixou claro que minha presença, assim como a de Gina, Hermione e Rony seria muito importante nessa festa. Entendi que dessa não haveria desculpa para não ir.

- Vai ser bom Harry! – Gina comentou quando eu contei. – Amanhã mesmo vou providenciar as nossas vestes.

- OK!

Na semana da festa, Rony se machucou jogando quadribol. Sempre jogávamos as quarta-feira. Tínhamos um time bem entrosado formado por aurores, sempre jogávamos contra os times dos outros departamentos. Gina e Hermione costumavam ir nos assistir e depois saiamos para jantar.

Como Rony estava machucado, ele e Hermione não iriam à festa. Seria somente eu e Gina e um monte de gente chata que não parava e nem se cansava de perguntar como eu havia matado Voldemort.

Gina estava com um vestido vermelho escuro de tafetá, tomara que caia reto até a cintura e depois rodado, usava luvas negras e uma encharpe de tafetá negra. Também estava com brincos e um colar de brilhantes, que eu havia dado no Natal. Estava lindíssima. Eu estava com um smoking preto. Gina comentou que eu ficava elegante com aquela roupa.

A festa como sempre, foi uma chatice. Gina me socorria sempre que começavam a me perguntar de Voldemort dizendo que havia visto um conhecido e iríamos cumprimentá-lo, ou que estava com sede e também que precisa sentar-se um pouco.

Lá pelas 3 da manhã, aproveitei que Gina comentou que estava cansada e sugeri que fossemos embora.

- Estou exausta! – Gina se atirou na cama, jogando os sapatos no meio do quarto. – Esses saltos me matam.

- A festa não tava tão chata? – Falei tirando o paletó e afrouxando a gravata.

- É mesmo...

- O Rony que foi sortudo... Se machucou e se livrou de ir. – Falei rindo.

- O Rony nem se machucou tanto assim. – Gina falou indo em direção ao banheiro. – Foi desculpa!

- Na próxima ele não escapa.

- Quando vai ser a próxima? – Gina apareceu vestindo um robe de seda azul. – Temos várias opções.

Gina falou olhando para a pilha de convites de estava na escrivaninha e dando risadas.

- Até que diminuíram bastante. – Falei. – Já recebemos mais de cinqüenta no mês, agora são só vinte...

Gina começou a rir e comentou:

- Até que a aquela festa a fantasia no aniversário do Ministro da Itália foi legal! Você estava lindo de Lancelot.

Cheguei perto dela e a segurei pela cintura.

- E você era a fada mais bonita que já vi...

- Você por acaso andou vendo outra fada Sr. Potter? – Gina falou passando as mãos no meu cabelo.

- Quem sabe Sra. Potter... – Falei caindo com ela na cama.

----

Nesse ano o aniversário de Teddy caiu num domingo, a Sra. Weasley praticamente obrigou a Sra. Tonks a comemorar o aniversário do menino na Toca. Não havia como recusar, afinal nos últimos anos os Weasley's também haviam virada a família de Teddy e de Andrômeda.

A Toca estava toda enfeitada com bolas colorida de gás que imitavam um pomo de ouro e vassouras. O bolo era em formato de um pomo e as velas tinham formato de vassouras. Novamente a decoração era com motivos de quadribol. Victorie, Teddy e Luke ora corriam pelo pátio, ora voavam com suas vassouras de brinquedo.

Gina estava sentada conversando com Hermione e Angelina. Estava com uma aparência cansada. Apesar de ela ter diminuído as viagens para cobrir os campeonatos de quadribol, nessas últimas semanas ela havia trabalhado demais. Dois repórteres ficaram doentes e ela precisou cobri-los. Como a maioria dos campeonatos estava na reta final o trabalho era dobrado.

Logo depois que o bolo foi servido, Gina me convidou para irmos embora. Também havia reparado que ela quase não havia comido nada.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntei.

- Só estou cansada. – Gina falou – Vou ir dar tchau para a mamãe. Te espero na lareira!

- Achei que íamos apartar?

- Prefiro à lareira. – Gina falou saindo.

- Gina ta bem? – Rony chegou do meu lado. – Ela ta pálida!

- Ela só ta cansada, trabalhou demais essas últimas semanas. – Falei querendo parecer despreocupado, mas eu estava preocupado – Nós já vamos!

Quando chegamos em casa perguntei se ela queria comer algo:

- Um sanduíche seria bom. Vou tomar um banho enquanto você prepara. – Gina falou e subiu as escadas para o nosso quarto.

Alguns minutos depois fui atrás com o sanduíche e um copo de leite. Encontrei Gina deitada, pelo visto não havia tomado banho, pois dormia profundamente ainda com a roupa que estava usando.

Não tive coragem de acordá-la. Ela realmente devia estar cansada para dormir vestida. Fui até o closet e peguei uma camisola, delicadamente comecei a despi-la e depois a vesti. Ela não acordou.

******

Gina estaria de folga o resto da semana. Assim ela poderia descansar. Mas, surpreendentemente, ela acordou bem disposta, praticamente devorou em minutos o café que Monstro nos preparou. Até ele se surpreendeu, pois a sua senhora não estava comendo muito nos últimos dias.

- Pelo visto você acordou bem disposta hoje? – Perguntei.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e falou com a boca ainda cheia.

- Vou sair... Fazer umas compras. Quer alguma coisa?

- Não!

- Você esta precisando de camisas novas, vou comprar. – Gina falou.

- Se você diz, acho que as que tenho estão boas... – Falei me levantando para pegar um pouco mais de leite no fogão. Quando voltei a olhar para Gina novamente, ela olhou para o meu copo de leite e saiu correndo. Fiquei parado sem entender o que tinha acontecido.

Fui atrás dela. É claro! Quando cheguei ao quarto Gina já saia do banheiro, estava bem pálida.

- O que houve Gi?

- Não sei... Fiquei enjoada... Acho que comi demais... – Gina falou deitando na cama.

- Deve ser... Você nunca come tanto de manhã! – Falei. – Quer que eu fique em casa?

- Não precisa amor, já me sinto bem... Ainda pretendo ir fazer aquelas comprinhas...

- Tem certeza Gina?

- Harry... Eu to bem!

Não iria discutir, pois sempre saia perdendo. Quando fui para o Ministério Gina já estava com uma aparência bem melhor.

----

Fiquei o dia todo preocupado com Gina, mas não comentei nada com Rony e Hermione. Acabei não agüentando mais e voltei para casa mais cedo.

- Monstro, a Gina já chegou!

- Sim meu senhor, está lá em cima!

- Obrigada! – Subi as escadas de dois em dois degraus. – GINA!

Ela não estava no nosso quarto. Mas na cama havia um monte de pacotes, alguns abertos. Havia também algumas camisas para mim.

- GINA! – Gritei.

- AQUI, AMOR! – Ouvi a voz de Gina vindo do quarto na frente do nosso.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui? – Perguntei dando um selinho nela.

- To pensando em redecorar o quarto! O que você acha?

- Er... Não sei. Mas ninguém ocupa esse quarto, porque muda-lo? – Perguntei.

- Você viu as camisas que comprei em cima da cama? – Gina falou ignorando a minha pergunta.

- Vi! São bonitas! – Falei um pouco confuso.

- Que bom! Vamos pintar de branco o quarto! – Gina me olhou e sorria.

Ela estava diferente, com um brilho diferente, mais bonita do que o normal.

- Você ta bem? Não ficou mal de novo? – Perguntei, ela estava até corada.

- Não, to ótima! Branco? Amarelo? Verde, também é uma boa idéia! Qual você prefere?

- Er... Não sei que cor... Amarelo? – Falei bastante confuso.

- Harry... Comprei para você também! – Gina me estendeu um pequeno pacote. – Abre!

Naquele instante meu mundo parou. Quando abri o pacote e vi o que estava dentro, não acreditei. De repente ficou tudo escuro, até achei que ia desmaiar. Ainda bem que foi só por uma sensação de segundos. Olhava para Gina que só sorria e olhava de novo para o que tinha dentro da caixa sem saber o que falar.

- Gi... Tem certeza? Gi... Você ta...

- Tenho Harry! – Gina veio em minha direção e me beijou. – Por isso vamos mudar o quarto.

- Gi... Eu... Eu vou ser... Pai! PAI? – Perguntei meio sem saber se tudo aquilo era verdade.

- Não era o seu maior sonho? – Gina falou calmamente. – Nós vamos ter um filho Harry.

Olhei de novo para a caixa, lá estava um pequeno par de sapatinhos branco. Abracei a Gina.

- Obrigada. – Falei.

- Amor, não precisa agradecer o bebê também era o meu sonho... O nosso sonho.

- Obrigada! Por você tornar meus sonhos realidade. Por você ter sempre dividido a sua família comigo, por me amar, por me entender... – Coloquei a mão na sua barriga. – Pelo nosso bebê. Eu te amo.

- Harry... Eu te amo! - Gina falou e se afastou um pouco. – Então, acho que branco é melhor... Não sabemos se será menino ou menina!

**N/A: Beijinhos para todos que estão lendo... próximo capítulo no fim de semana... **


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10 - Ligeiramente grávidos**

- Gi...

- Hum...

- Ta dormindo?

- Hum... Fala. – Gina falou com a voz sonolenta.

- Quando vamos contar para todo mundo do bebê? – Perguntei.

- No almoço de domingo na Toca...

- Ah, eu queria antes! Quero contar logo para todo mundo que vamos ter um bebê! – Falei manhoso.

Gina riu.

- Harry o almoço é domingo, são só alguns dias... Conte para o Rony! – Gina deu uma pausa e continuou. – Eu já falei amor, antes quero ir à parteira, ver se ta tudo bem! Marquei a consulta para quarta de manhã.

- Mas a parteira não é só na hora do parto? – Perguntei. Essa história de parteira estava me deixando confuso.

- Harry... A parteira acompanha toda a gestação. É como um curandeiro, um médico trouxa especialista em gravidez... A Mione disse algo como um obst... Obstreco?

- Ah! Obstetra. A parteira é como um obstetra!

- Isso... O nome dela é Madame Octavianna... – Gina falou – Ela tá acompanhando a Fleur e a Angelina.

- Posso ir junto? – Perguntei.

- Pode sim. Mas agora me deixa dormir. – Gina me deu um selinho e em minutos já estava dormindo.

--

Rony e Hermione vieram jantar no outro dia. Como já era de se esperar Hermione já sabia da gravidez antes de mim.

- Oi papai! – Hermione me deu um abraço bem apertado – Parabéns! Queria ser a primeira a dar um presente para o meu afilhado.

Hermione entregou um pacote para a Gina. Era um macacãozinho azul com desenhos de pomos de ouro.

- Ai! Que lindo Mione... – Gina falou toda boba.

- Azul? E se for menina? – Rony perguntou.

Hermione fez um floreio com a varinha e a roupa ficou rosa e em seguida voltou a ficar azul.

- Mas acho que vai ser azul mesmo! – Hermione falou.

- Eu também... Intuição de mãe! – Gina falou rindo. – Vem Mione... Vem olhar o quarto do bebê... E me da algumas idéias...

As meninas subiram. Com certeza não iriam decidir nada. Servi eu e o Rony de cerveja amanteigada.

- Você vai ficar com esse sorriso bobo até quando? – Rony falou.

- Ah! Quando for você, você também vai ficar com um sorriso bobo. – Falei – Cara, ainda não to acreditando que vou ter um filho...

É... Eu não consigo acreditar mesmo, a minha irmãzinha grávida... – Rony comentou e fez uma careta, deduzi logo o que ele estava pensando. – Não vejo a hora de ter um também, mas a Mione, você sabe...

- Eu sei... Mas você vai ver depois que o bebê nascer, ela vai se empolgar.

Passamos o resto da noite falando do bebê. Da decoração do quarto. Dos nomes que já estávamos pensando. Do enxoval. Será que ele seria parecido comigo ou com a Gina. Qual seria a cor dos seus olhos...

--

No outro dia acompanhei a Gina na primeira consulta. A consulta foi tranqüila. Ela disse que Gina estava de seis semanas, que os enjôos, o sono, a falta ou excesso de apetite eram normais. Me avisou que poderia haver mudanças de humor devido aos hormônios, que Gina ficaria extremamente sensível, que poderia ter desmaios, mas era tudo normal. Passou uma dieta para Gina e disse que ela poderia continuar trabalhando, mas seria bom diminuir o ritmo. Gina concordou prontamente.

- Então, mais alguma pergunta? – Madame Octavianna nos olhou e sorria . – Querem ver o bebê de vocês agora?

- Podemos? – Perguntei.

- Claro Sr. Potter! – Falou se dirigindo para uma sala em anexo. – Deite aqui Sra. Potter!

Gina obedeceu. Madame Octavianna levantou um pouco a blusa de Gina, deixando a barriga, ainda lisinha, aparecendo. Passou uma poção gelatinosa na barriga e fez um floreio com a varinha. Nesse momento apareceu em cima da barriga de Gina um borrão (sim, meu filho nesse momento era um borrão), acho que menor que um feijão, mas pulsava rápido.

- Não dá para ver direito... Mas é o bebê de vocês. – A parteira apontou com a varinha para o borrão. - Isso, essa pulsação, é o coração dele batendo...

Apertei a mão de Gina e não agüentei deixei que grossas lágrimas caissem no meu rosto. Gina também chorava.

- Vou dar um minuto para vocês. – Madame Octaviana saiu da sala.

Não falamos nada. Ficamos ali até a parteira voltar, embevecidos com a imagem do nosso bebê.

--

Esse era o ano dos bebês na família Weasley. Foi o que George falou quando eu e Gina contamos sobre o bebê no almoço na Toca. Seriam três: em junho o da Angelina, que já sabíamos seria um menino e se chamaria Freddy, em agosto o de Fleur, que segundo a Sra. Weasley seria outra menina e, finalmente, no final de novembro ou inicio de dezembro o nosso, que segundo Gina era um menino.

- Tem certeza que é só um Gina? – A Sra. Weasley perguntou. Toda vez que alguém ficava grávida, ela tinha esperanças que fossem gêmeos.

- Sim mamãe! A parteira confirmou somente um! – Gina falou para a mãe.

- Quem será que vai me dar netos gêmeos!

- É mesmo... Quem será? – George falou – Hei... Vamos apostar... Uma caixa de cerveja amanteigada que o Rony terá gêmeos...

- Por que eu? Eu aposto que será o Carlinhos... Duas caixas... – Rony falou.

- Eu acho que vai ser o George! – Carlinhos comentou. – Duas caixas...

- Acho que vai ser eu! – Gui comentou rindo. – Mantenho as duas caixas!

- Aposto no George. – Foi a vez de Percy. – E você Harry? Em que aposta?

- Er... Aposto no Rony também.

As meninas riam das nossas apostas. Fleur foi a única que não ficou muito feliz, pois já estava esperando o segundo filho e disse que estava fechando a fábrica. Gui não concordava muito com ela.

- Eu aposto que nenhum terá sete filhos como eu e Molly. – Foi a vez do Sr. Weasley se pronunciar.

- Eu adoraria. – Falei rindo e olhando para Gina.

- Só em pensamento meu amor... – Gina falou rindo também. – Nosso número será dois ou três.

--

Gina estava tendo um inicio de gravidez tranqüila. Pelo menos era o que eu pensava. Ela até agora tinha tido muito pouco enjôos, somente pela manhã, seu apetite estava muito bom, ou seja, estava sempre comendo, às vezes, ela se preocupava se não iria ficar muito gorda. Mas por enquanto ainda nem dava para notar que ela estava grávida. A única coisa que ela reclamava era do sono. Ela estava sempre dormindo. Mas como a parteira falou, isso era normal.

Pintamos o quarto na frente do nosso de branco. Tiremos todos os móveis para receber os móveis para o bebê. Já tínhamos visto alguns, mais Gina achava que ainda era cedo, pois mesmo ela tendo certeza que ia ser um menino, achava que era melhor confirmar com a parteira.

Mas mesmo assim, eu escolhi o berço. Era branco e fiz questão de montá-lo sem usar magia. Fiquei a tarde toda fazendo isso. Mas no fim, acho que daria para colocar o meu filho sem perigo dele cair.

Em meados de junho nasceu Fred Weasley II, Freddy, filho da Angelina e do George. Ele era uma mistura dos dois, mas lembrava Fred. Pelo menos foi o que a Sra. Weasley falou quando viu o bebê. Ninguém contrariaria uma avó, ainda mais uma avó Weasley.

George convidou o Percy para ser o padrinho. Desde que eles começaram a trabalhar juntos nas Gemialidades Weasley se aproximaram. Percy havia mudado muito. Mas ainda era o Percy, por isso todos ficaram surpreendidos com o convite. Percy procurou não demonstrar, mas ficou muito emocionado com o convite.

No dia 1 de agosto nasceu Dominique Isabelle Weasley, a segunda filha de Gui e Fleur. Dominique era mais parecida com os Weasley do que Victorie, mas a sua herança veela fazia-se presente.

--

Gina já estava no quinto mês gravidez. Sua barriga já era evidente, mas ela não estava muito gorda. Madame Octavianna disse que ela estava com o peso ideal.

Confirmamos que seria um menino. Mas não escolhemos o nome. Eu gostaria muito que meu filho tivesse o nome do meu pai. Mas não queria impor esse nome a Gina. Ela andava bem sensível, qualquer coisa a fazia chorar. Isso me deixava desesperado, pois não sabia o que fazer. Madame Octavianna dizia que isso era normal, eram os hormônios.

Então juntando esse desequilíbrio hormonal, com o fato da minha mulher ser uma bruxa e uma Weasley, qualquer coisa que eu dissesse ou fizesse podia causar uma choradeira, com muitos "você não me ama", seguidos por eu "estou gorda" e finalizando "com será que vou ser uma boa mãe?" Então era melhor esperar o bebê nascer para escolhermos o nome.

Mas o que deixou Gina transtornada e me fez enviar um patrono para Madame Octavianna, foi uma nota no Semanário dos Bruxos, assinada por Rita Sketeer, sobre a gravidez de Gina.

"_Parece que o menino que sobreviveu vai ser pais. Harry Potter (23) e sua esposa (22) esperam para o inicio de dezembro, a chegada de seu primogênito. Com certeza Gina Potter, ex-Weasley, acertou em cheio casando com o Eleito e providenciando logo um herdeiro. É do conhecimento de todos que Harry Potter herdou uma pequena fortuna dos seus pais e, também herdou toda a fortuna da família Black, já que era afilhado de Sirius Black. E como sabemos a família Weasley não é uma das famílias mais abastadas da comunidade bruxa, apesar de ser uma família puro sangue, sempre foi do conhecimento de todos que eles sempre tiveram problemas financeiros. Podemos dizer que a Sra. Potter tirou a sorte grande. Casamentos parece ser o recurso que os Weasley encontraram para melhorar de vida, pois Ronald Weasley (23), irmão da Sra. Potter, casou-se com a namoradinha de escola Hermione Granger (23), agora Sra. Weasley, que sabemos é a única filha de um abonado casal trouxa. Com certeza os Weasley sabem escolher seus conjugues."_

Em baixo da nota havia uma foto nossa fazendo compras em uma loja infantil no Beco Diagonal.

Gina ficou indignada. Confesso que eu também.

- Quem é essa mulher pensa que é para dizer que eu dei o golpe do baú! – Gina falou vermelha de raiva – Ela ta dizendo que eu me casei com você porque é rico... Ela não sabe nem metade das coisas...

- Gi... Se acalma! O bebê! – Falei tentando acalma-la.

- Disse que a minha família não é abastada... Nos chamou de pobres e interesseiros, Harry! – Gina bufava de raiva. – Que eu fiquei grávida para lhe prender...

- Gi... Todo mundo sabe que não é verdade...

- Se essa mulher aparecer na minha frente... – Gina parou de falar e fez uma careta – Harry! TA DOENDO!

Gina colocou a mão na barriga.

- Gina... O que houve? – Perguntei assustado.

- Ta doendo... Ta doendo muito... – Gina falou chorando. – Harry, eu não quero perder o meu bebê...

- Calma, vou chamar a parteira... Senta aqui. – Falei, querendo parecer calma, mas não estava. Eu mesmo lançaria um _crucio_ na Rita se acontecesse algo com o bebê ou Gina.

Madame Octavianna chegou em minutos. Examinou Gina, que agora estava um pouco mais calma.

- Tudo bem! O bebê ta ótimo! Gina, você só precisa se acalmar um pouco. – Ela falou sorrindo para nós. – Você ficou muito nervosa e teve contrações de Braxton Hicks.

- O que é isso? – Perguntei.

- São falsas contrações Harry, às vezes acontece. – Ela falou calmamente – Mas, vou pedir para você ficar de repouso uns dois ou três dias... E nada de emoções fortes!

- Não vou deixar ela sair da cama! – Falei – Nem ler jornais...

Mais tarde Rony e Hermione vieram nos visitar. Dá para imaginar que Hermione ficou indignada com a nota no Semanário.

- Família abonada trouxa! Meus pais não são ricos... – Hermione falou furiosa – Eles têm algumas economias, mas não são ricos...

- Mione... Fica calma, a Gina não pode ficar nervosa... – Rony falava calmamente com a mulher.

- Er... Desculpa Gi... Mas eu não agüento essas mentiras dessa mulher...

- Mas a gente sabe que não é verdade... Vamos esquecer isso. – Falei colocando um ponto final nessa história.

--

Depois do episodio com a Rita Sketeer, as coisa voltaram ao normal. Mas procurava sempre dar uma lida nos jornais e revistas para evitar problemas futuros. Sempre estava saindo alguma nota a nosso respeito, algumas maldosas, mas a maioria era felicitando pela chegada do bebê.

Gina agora havia entrando em uma fase de desejos. Sempre queria alguma coisa que não tinha em casa. Na maioria das vezes, eram coisas fáceis, como algum doce da Dedos de Mel ou um prato feito pela Sra. Weasley. Seu desejo mais complicado foi uma torta de abóbora feita pelos elfos de Hogwarts. Felizmente, McGonagall entendeu meu pedido e recebemos em casa a torta. George afirmou que eu estava tendo sorte, pois Angelina, quando estava grávida, tinha desejos de comidas estranhas no meio da noite.

Gina resolveu diminuir o ritmo no Profeta Diário, agora era responsável só pela coluna diária sobre quadribol e esportes do mundo bruxo. Escrevia em casa e depois enviava para o jornal, indo lá somente duas ou três vezes por semana. Depois que o bebê nascesse Gina ia dar um tempo no jornal, só escreveria uma coluna semanal sobre quadribol e faria alguma reportagem especial.

Esse anos, no nosso aniversário de casamento, ficamos em casa. Monstro fez um jantar especial somente com os pratos que Gina mais gostava inclusive, o Pavê de Chocolate que comemos na casa de Rony e Hermione, que ele aprendeu a fazer para agradar a sua senhora.

- Feliz? Pronta para passar mais três anos comigo? – Perguntei, enquanto ela devora a sobremesa.

- Feliz por esses três anos e pelos próximos trinta, quarenta, cinqüenta, pela eternidade que eu passar com você. – Gina falou se servindo de mais doce.

- O bom é que você come e não engorda muito! – Falei brincando.

- Harry, você ta me chamando de gorda! É o seu filho que é comilão! – Gina falou rindo.

- Para você! – Entreguei para ela uma caixinha de veludo preto.

- Hum... Achei que não teríamos troca de presente esse ano... – Gina comentou abrindo a caixinha – Também tenho algo para você. Que lindo, amor!

Era um cordão de ouro com um bonequinho também de ouro.

- Abre o seu! – Gina me entregou um pacote colorido. Dentro havia um porta retrato com uma foto trouxa do nosso casamento e a foto do nosso bebê, da ultra-sonografia em 3d trouxa que ela tinha feito.

- Ah, agora entendi porque você queria fazer a ultra-sonografia trouxa!

- É... Ela ficam melhores que as bruxas... O porta-retrato é para você colocar na sua mesa lá no Ministério... Depois nos mudamos a foto do bebê.

- Adorei o meu presente! E você? Depois a gente vai ter que colocar mais bonequinhos no cordão... – Falei me levantando para colocar o cordão no pescoço dela.

- OK! Mais dois só...

- Só dois? – Falei segurando a pela cintura pelas costas, de frente estava difícil.

Gina se virou para mim e me beijou. Aquele beijo que só ela sabia me dar.

--

Os meses passaram voando. A gravidez de Gina ia muito bem. Acho, e pelo que os meus cunhados comentaram, era uma gravidez bem tranqüila. Gui havia falado que nessa última gravidez Fleur havia tido muitas dores e até teve que ficar os últimos meses em repouso. George reclamou dos desejos estranhos de Angelina e Carlinhos disse que Danna havia enjoado muito. Enjoou até do cheiro da colônia pos barba que ele usava e de um suéter que ele tinha.

Então acho que tive sorte e Gina estava tendo uma gravidez sem maiores problemas. Ela não havia enjoado muito, seus desejos eras fáceis de serem saciados e dores, tirando as do episodio com a Sketeer, ela nunca havia reclamado.

Estava na minha sala do Ministério, preenchendo o relatório de um caso bem complicado que estávamos trabalhando. Uma quadrilha de bruxos estavam aplicando golpes em alguns comerciantes do Beco Diagonal. Me distrai por alguns momentos olhando o porta retrato que Gina havia me dado no nosso aniversário.

- Ei... Vai ficar babando em cima da foto da minha irmã e do meu sobrinho? – Rony comentou me tirando a minha distração.

- Er... Gosto de ficar olhando a foto e imaginar quando ele vai nascer... Quando vou pegar ele no colo... – Falei todo bobo.

- Ok! Tenho mais informações para anexar no caso... – Rony me entregou mais alguns pergaminhos.

- Aff... Essa história ta muito complicada! – Falei me levantando. – Acho que vou almoçar em casa hoje.

- Você ta indo todos os dias agora!

- O bebê já esta para nascer... Fico preocupado com a Gina, desde ontem ela ta se queixando de algumas pontadas nas costas...

- O que a parteira falou? – Rony perguntou preocupado.

- Que já ta chegando à hora do bebê nascer...

- Ah... Então porque você não tira o resto do dia de folga... eu cubro você aqui. – Rony propôs.

- Valeu... Vou aproveitar mesmo...

- Qualquer coisa me avisa... – Rony falou quando eu já estava no meio do corredor me dirigindo para o elevador.

******

Quando cheguei em casa Gina estava deitada na cama olhando TV (nosso quarto tinha eletricidade graças a um feitiço incrível que Hermione desenvolveu). Gina adorava novelas trouxas.

- Oi! – Falei dando um selinho nela – Como você esta?

- Oi! Chegou cedo! Continuo com aquela dorzinha. Parece que ta aumentando...

- Não é melhor irmos ao hospital? – Falei me ajoelhando aos seus pés.

- Ainda não...

- Vou tomar um banho, já volto... Vou ficar em casa o resto do dia... – Falei me dirigindo ao banheiro.

- Que bom!

Já estava na metade do meu banho quando ouvi um grito, sai logo e fui ver o que estava acontecendo. Gina estava de pé no meio do quarto. Havia uma poça de água entre seus pés.

- Gi... O que aconteceu? – Perguntei desesperado.

- Harry, calma! Acho que ta na hora! – Gina estava estranhamente calma – Seu filho quer nascer!

- Mas... O que... O que eu faço? – Falei andando como uma barata tonta no meio do quarto enrolado na toalha de banho.

- Harry, Harry... Fica calmo! – Gina respirava pesadamente. - Avisa a Madame Octavianna que a minha bolsa rompeu... Isso, depois pega a minha bolsa no quarto do bebê... E vamos para o St. Mungus... E você também avisa o Rony e a Hermione e meus pais. Entendeu?

- Er... Ah! Avisar a Madame,... Seus pais... St. Mungus...

- Isso! Meu amor... Calma, eu é que vou ter o bebê! Harry vai se vestir primeiro...

Sai correndo e coloquei a primeira roupa que vi, entrei no quarto do bebê e peguei a bolsa, voltei para sala. Gina ainda estava no mesmo lugar.

- HARRY! AIIIIIIIII!

- Que foi?

- Uma contração... Nossa não sabia que doía tanto! Harry anda... Faz o que mandei...

- Ah! Madame... St. Mungus... – Eu estava completamente desesperado... Fui até a lareira e avisei a Madame Octavianna que estávamos indo para o hospital, ela disse que já estaria nos esperando - Como vamos para o St. Mungus?

- Vamos apartar! – Gina falou – Monstro! Vamos para o hospital, o bebê vai nascer!

Peguei Gina no colo e apartamos na recepção do St. Mungus...

Por Mérlim, meu filho ia nascer... Meu filho ia nascer...

**N/A: Mais uma vez muito obrigada... Continuem lendo e comentando sempre que possível! Um obrigada especial para a Mickky e a Gi Potter. Beijos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11 – A incrível força do amor - Tiago Sirius Potter**

Ainda estávamos na recepção do St Mungus quando Madame Octavianna apareceu junto com um enfermeiro e uma cadeira de rodas para a Gina.

- Como você esta? Contrações de quanto em quanto? – Madame Octavianna sorria tranqüila para Gina.

- A bolsa já rompeu! E as contrações ainda estão bem espaçadas. – Gina falou calmamente. Não entendia como Gina podia estar tão calma. Por Mérlin ela ia ter um bebê...

- Vai demorar muito ainda? – Perguntei extremamente nervoso.

- Vai Harry! Teremos algumas horas até Gina estar pronta para o bebê nascer... Mas você não precisa ficar tão nervoso...

- Ah! Para onde estamos indo? – Perguntei.

- Para o andar da maternidade. Vamos monitorar Gina até ela ter dilatação suficiente para o bebê nascer. Você pode ficar com ela! – Madame Octavianna falou como se lesse meus pensamentos – Você vai assistir o parto?

- Claro que vai! – Foi Gina que respondeu. Ela olhou para mim. – Não vai Harry, nos combinamos... Você não vai me deixar sozinha?

- Er... Claro Gina, eu vou ficar o tempo todo com você... – Falei. – Ah, antes tenho que avisar seus pais, o Rony e a Hermione.

- Ok! AIIIIIIII! – Gina teve outra contração.

- Vamos estar no quarto 608. – Foi o enfermeiro que comentou.

Deixei eles levarem Gina. Fiquei ali no meio do corredor parado, em estado de choque. Nem em todas as vezes que tive que enfrentar Voldermort fiquei tão apavorado. Por fim, enviei o patrono para os Weasley e para Rony. Tomara que eles chegassem logo.

Quando cheguei ao quarto, Gina estava tendo outra contração. Fiquei do seu lado, segurando a sua mão. Juro que pensei que ela poderia quebrar meus dedos.

- Já avisou? – Gina me perguntou depois que se recuperou.

Fiz um gesto positivo com a cabeça.

Ficamos nessa situação por mais algumas horas. De tempos em tempos Madame Octavianna entrava no quarto e dizia que ainda não estava na hora.

- Por favor... Eu não agüento mais... – Gina gemia.

- Só mais um pouco Gina... Você tá quase lá... - Ela tentava acalmar Gina.

- Harry... Eu acho que não vamos ter mais filhos... Eu não vou agüentar passar por isso de novo... – Gina repetia isso depois de cada contração.

- Claro Gi... Seus pais estão lá fora... Rony e Hermione também... – Falei tentando acalmá-la. Mas eu estava mais nervoso do que ela.

Por Mérlin, quando isso ia terminar. Não agüentava ver Gina naquele sofrimento. Talvez fosse uma boa idéia não termos mais filhos!

******

Sai um pouco do quarto, disse que ia pegar algo para comer. Mas não estava com fome, queria mesmo era sair um pouco dali. Não agüentava mais ver Gina daquele jeito.

- Ei cara... E ai... Meu sobrinho já nasceu? – Rony perguntou.

- Seu sobrinho não quer nascer Rony...

- Harry... Calma é assim mesmo... – Hermione falou tentando me consolar.

- Mione... Se você visse a Gi... Não ia querer ter filhos!

- Harry, meu filho, não assusta a Hermione. E é assim mesmo! – Sra. Weasley veio em minha direção sorrindo – Você vai ver depois que terminar, Gina vai querer logo outro...

- Pior é que é verdade filho! Volte para lá... – o Sr. Weasley parecia muito animado. – Eu sei o que estou falando. Passei por isso seis vezes, o primeiro é sempre o pior...

Voltei par o quarto. Quando entrei, Madame Octavianna já estava lá examinando Gina mais uma vez.

- É agora Gina... Pronta? – Gina sorriu. – Harry, fica atrás dela e a ajuda a fazer força. Gina quando vier uma contração... Ok! Agora! Mais uma vez! Isso Gina! Muito bem! Já estou vendo a cabecinha... Só mais um pouco... Agora!

De repente tudo parou... Só ouvia um som... O choro forte do meu filho.

Madame Octavianna segurava o bebê e mostrava para nós, que só chorávamos.

- Harry, quer cortar o cordão umbilical? – Não falei nada.

Fui a sua direção e ela e me mostrou o que fazer. Depois ela entregou o bebê para a enfermeira que o levou para ser limpo e voltou a falar comigo.

- Quer levar ele para a mamãe? – Fiz que sim com a cabeça e pela primeira vez peguei o meu filho.

Caminhei devagarzinho. Afinal, carregava a coisa mais preciosa do mundo para mim. Entreguei-o para Gina. Nada poderia ser mais perfeito na minha vida.

- Oi! Eu sou a sua mãe! – Gina falou. – Esse é seu papai!

- Gi... Ele é tão lindo... Obrigada! Eu te amo!

- Obrigada, você também contribuiu né? Eu também te amo!

- Como vamos chamá-lo? – Perguntei, agora era a pessoa mais calma do mundo.

- Hum... Já sei... Ele tem cara de... Tiago! O que você acha?

- Gi...

- Eu sei que você queria esse nome! Tiago Potter. – Gina falou.

- Tiago Sirius Potter. Pode ser? – Falei sorrindo.

- Tiago Sirius Potter, seja bem vindo.

******

Depois que Tiago foi muito paparicado pelos avôs, pelos padrinhos e pelos tios, tive o meu momento com meu filho e minha mulher. Até parecia um porta-retrato de tão perfeito: eu, Gina e Tiago.

Tiago tinha os olhos castanhos de Gina, quase não tinha cabelos, a pele era branquinha como um copo de leite, a boca, o nariz lembrava os de Gina. OK! Ele era um copia em miniatura de Gina. Mas a Sra. Weasley foi a única que disse que via traços meus em Tiago. Eu não consegui ver. Mas estava tão entorpecido pelo meu filho, que não importava com quem ele parecia mais.

- Harry... Você não vai para casa? – Gina perguntou sonolenta. – Coloca o Tiago no berço para mim, ele já dormiu.

- Vou ficar com vocês. – Peguei o Tiago dos braços de Gina e coloquei-o no berço. – Só vou para casa quando vocês forem. Vou dormir aqui. Aquele sofá me parece confortável.

- Ok! Se você quer! – Gina sorriu e se acomodou na cama para dormir. – Amor! Deita aqui do meu lado!

- Será que cabe nos dois nessa cama? – Tentei me acomodar na cama do hospital, ficaria ali até Gina dormir.

- Harry... Você ta feliz? – Gina perguntou.

- Gi... Eu estou muito feliz! – Dei uma pausa e falei. – Sabe Gi... Quando peguei o Tiago no colo pela primeira vez eu realmente entendi o que os meus pais fizeram por mim... Eu faria qualquer coisa para proteger o Tiago...

- Harry, é à força do amor, amor por um filho... Hoje eu sei o que a sua mãe sentiu quando deu a vida dela para lhe salvar... Eu não pensaria duas vezes para fazer a mesma coisa pelo Tiago. – Gina olhou para o berço e continuou. – Por ele, por esse pedacinho de gente, eu faria qualquer coisa...

- Às vezes eu não compreendia porque meus pais tinham se exposto tanto... Mas agora eu sei... Eu também faria qualquer coisa por ele... Gi... Eu não sei o que faria da minha vida sem ele, sem você...

- Harry... Eu também não sei... Eu amo o Tiago, eu amo você tanto...

- Quando Dumbledore me falava de amor e não entendia tudo que ele podia representar, mas agora eu sei...

- É a incrível força do amor, Harry... – Gina resumiu em uma frase tudo o que eu estava sentido. O amor que um dia salvou a minha vida, agora fazia um sentido enorme.

******

Dois dias depois voltamos para casa. Monstro estava muito emocionado, pois agora tinha um jovem mestre para ajudar a cuidar. Para demonstrar a sua felicidade preparou um verdadeiro banquete com os pratos que mais gostávamos. Também deixou o quarto de Tiago todo arrumado para recebê-lo.

Tiago, até agora, era um bebê calmo. Só chorava quando estava com fome e molhado. Gina havia se recuperado rápido do parto. E como a Sra. Weasley falou, já estava dizendo que estava pronta para outra. Acho que eu é que não estava pelo menos por enquanto.

Tirei alguns dias de folga do Ministério para ficar com Gina e Tiago nesses primeiros dias. Já estava muito bom em trocar fraldas, colocar para arrotar e faze-lo dormir, mais ainda tinha medo de dar banho. Ele era tão pequenino, que tinha medo de quebrá-lo.

Mas Gina fazia isso com uma agilidade. Parecia que tinha feito isso a vida toda. Adorava ficar vendo ela cuidar de Tiago. Ver ela sentada na poltrona amamentando-o. Era a cena que mais gostava. Gina sempre perguntava o que me encantava nessa cena e eu dizia que não havia nada mais bonito do que ver os dois amores da minha vida unidos de uma forma tão perfeita.

A Sra. Weasley vinha quase todos os dias dar uma olhadinha no neto e conferir se Gina estava se saindo bem. Ela disse que fez isso com todos os netos. Mas lá no fundo eu e Gina sabíamos que Tiago seria o seu queridinho, depois de Victorie (já que está foi a primeira e era uma menina), pois era o primeiro filho da sua filha.

Hermione também aparecia bastante para ver o afilhado. Ela estava encantada com Tiago. Acho que não iria demorar muito para ela e Rony terem um filho.

Esse ano no Natal, não fomos para a Toca, todos vieram para cá. A Sra. Weasley achou que não era necessário expor Tiago. Quando a Sra. Weasley nos falou da mudança de planos, Gina comentou comigo que sua mãe faria todas as vontades desse neto.

*****

- Oi Harry? Como está o Tiago? – Hermione entrou na nossa sala no Ministério no fim da tarde.

Ela sempre passava aqui na hora de ir embora para saber se Rony já iria ou iria demorar mais um pouco. No último mês sempre perguntava sobre Tiago. Rony não estava, tinha ido averiguar uma denúncia.

- Ele deu um showzinho essa noite! – Falei dando risada. – Rony deu uma saída, vou ver um chamado, acho que vai demorar.

- Show é?

- Chorou a noite toda... Uma hora era fome, depois estava molhado... E com fome de novo...

- Hum... Se Rony vai demorar, acho que já vou indo! – Hermione falou olhando o porta-retrato da minha mesa – Você já mudou a foto... Ficou linda... Acho que ele vai ser ruivo.

- É também acho... Ele é uma cópia da Gina. – Falei me levantado. – Também vou embora!

- Não vejo à hora de ter um ruivinho também! – Hermione falou enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao elevador.

- Mione... Logo eu vou ganhar o meu afilhado!

Hermione sorriu. Um sorriso meio apagado. Anotei mentalmente de perguntar para Gina se estava acontecendo alguma coisa.

Quando cheguei em casa, tudo estava em um completo silêncio. Subi. Como era meu costume agora, primeiro ia dar uma olhada no quarto de Tiago. Tiago dormia no berço. Sorri olhando meu filho. Meu filho. Nem dava para acreditar.

Sai devagarzinho, para não fazer barulho e acorda-lo. Entrei no quarto já tirando a minha roupa para tomar um banho. Levei um susto quando vi Gina na banheira coberta de espumas.

- Oi! – Gina falou – Quer entrar? A água ta uma delicia.

- Hei... Isso é muito convidativo sabia! – Falei dando um selinho nela. Gina aprofundou o beijo. – Gi... Isso não se faz sabia?

Gina riu.

- Harry... Sabe quem esteve aqui hoje?- Gina comentou.

- Nem imagino?

- Madame Octavianna! – Gina falou com um sorriso maroto. – Sabe o que ela disse...

- Tudo bem com você?

- Ela me liberou do resguardo. – Gina falou sorrindo – Então...

- Ah... Isso é bom! Acho que vou aceitar o seu convite para a banheira então. – Falei me livrando rapidamente dos restos das minhas roupas. – Mas, o Tiago, se ele acordar?

- Harry... Agora vai ser assim, temos que aproveitar enquanto ele dorme e torcer para ele não acordar. – Gina falou se aproximando de mim quando entrei na banheira. – E depois, Monstro esta atento... Ele pode cuidar do Tiago um pouquinho para a gente.

- OK! Estou morrendo de saudades de você.

- Eu também!

******

Os dias passaram voando desde que Tiago nasceu e veio para casa. McGonagall e Hagrid vieram nos visitar para conhecer Tiago. Hagrid não parava de chorar quando viu o bebê. McGonagall também se emocionou, mas sentenciou que teria problemas com ele quando fosse para Hogwarts.

- Sangue Weasley e Potter junto... Vou ter problemas! – Ela falou rindo.

A Sra. Tonks também veio nos visitar. Quando Tiago nasceu ela estava viajado com Teddy. Ela achou que seria muito cansativo para Gina que Teddy ficasse conosco no fim de semana, já que estávamos muito envolvidos com Tiago.

Teddy não gostou nem um pouco da decisão da avó.

- Mas Vovó... Já faz tanto tempo que eu não fico com o Tio Harry e a Tia Gina. - Teddy choramingava quando Andrômeda disse que eles iriam embora depois de uma visita.

- Meu amor, Vovó já explicou...

Eu e Gina não falamos nada. A decisão era de Andrômeda. Mas não seria problema ter Teddy conosco.

- Ta bom! Mas outro dia eu fico... Quero brincar com o Tiago. – Teddy falou conformado.

- Claro Teddy... Mas ainda vai demorar para o Tiago brincar com você! – Falei pegando Teddy no colo. – Hei! Acho que no seu aniversário você já pode ganhar uma vassoura maior né!

- Oba! Daí vou poder voar com você e o tio Rony?

- Ainda não...

- Quando vou poder?

- Quando você crescer... mais um pouco!!!

******

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, já estávamos nos preparando para dormir quando lembrei de perguntar para Gina sobre Hermione.

Gina tinha ido ao quarto de Tiago dar uma última olhada nele antes de deitar. Quando voltou notei que ela usava uma camisola branca de cetim, simples, mas extremamente sensual.

Era incrível, mas Gina havia recuperado suas formas rápido, nem parece que tinha tido um filho a menos de dois meses. Seus seios estavam mais volumosos por causa da amamentação, mas eu gostava. Ok. Gostava muito! A maternidade havia deixado ela ainda mais bonita. Se é que isso era possível.

Gina me olhou como se lesse meus pensamentos e sorriu.

- Por que você ta me olhando desse jeito? – Perguntou, demorando de propósito em passar a poção hidratante nas pernas.

- Er... Nada... – Falei ficando vermelho, por ter sido pego no flagra.

- Eu te conheço muito bem Sr. Potter. – Gina começou a rir.

- Er... Ok! Só estava reparando que nem parece que você teve um bebê a pouco tempo. – Falei rindo também. – Ah, por falar em filho... Tá acontecendo alguma coisa com a Hermione?

Gina caminhou em direção a cama e se acomodou nos meus braços.

- Por quê? Ela falou alguma coisa?

- Não, mas... Ela ficou meio estranha quando falei que logo teria um afilhado.

- Hum... A Hermione parou com a poção... – Gina falou. – Daí ela fica na expectativa... Eu sei o que ela ta sentido.

- Mas, Gi... Ela mesmo disse para você que às vezes demora para engravidar. – Falei lembrando de quando a Gina parou com a poção.

- É... Harry, ela sabe... Mas a gente sempre acha que com a gente vai ser diferente... – Gina deu um suspiro. – Todo mês fica naquela expectativa.

- E o Rony... – Comentei, mas logo me dei conta de que ele não devia saber. – Não vai me dizer que ele não sabe?

- Devia ser surpresa! Não vai contar nada viu... – Gina riu. – Mas já que o Tiago ta dormindo a gente podia mudar de assunto.

- Viu! Nem parece que você teve bebê! – Falei abraçando ela mais forte. – Andei lendo sabe... Algumas mulheres se afastam um pouco do marido depois do parto...

Gina deu uma gargalhada.

- Eu sou diferente Harry... Além do mais sou uma bruxa e uma Weasley...

- Eu prefiro assim! – Falei capturando seus lábios para um daqueles beijos que eu adorava dar na minha ruivinha.

**N/A: Obrigada a todos que estão lendo, comentando, dando uma o espiadinha... Continuem lendo e comentando sempre que possível... A título de esclarecimento, optei pelo nome Tieago em vez de James, simplismente pq gosto mais de Tiago... Muito obrigada! Beijos para todos... **


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 – A cegonha não pode esperar**

Tiago estava brincando em seu tapete de borrachas no chão da sala quando eu e Rony saímos da lareira.

- Papa! – Tiago batia as palminhas quando nos viu.

- Como está o garotão do papai? – Me abaixei para dar um beijo na testa de Tiago. – Cadê a mamãe?

Tiago olhou em direção a cozinha e apontou.

- Garoto esperto. – Rony comentou.

- Oi! Cadê a Mione? – Gina apareceu.

- Ainda tá trabalhando, vem mais tarde. – Falei com Tiago no colo e dando um beijo em Gina.

- Ela tá muito envolvida com a finalização do livro. – Rony falou. – Ela tá trabalhando demais nesse livro.

- Mas já acabou né! A Mione me falou que agora é só esperar o lançamento. – Gina comentou.

- Ainda bem! Nesses últimos meses quase não vi a Hermione.

Meia hora depois Hermione chegou.

- O livro já foi mandado para a gráfica, daqui a um mês será o lançamento na Floreios e Borrões!

- Parabéns Mione! – Gina falou. – Mas vamos jantar você deve estar com fome!

- E estou mesmo Gina. Faminta... ando com tanta fome ultimamente! – Hermione comentou alegremente.

- Todas as turmas vão adotar o livro Mione? – Perguntei.

- Não, somente o primeiro ano... Mas depois do lançamento e dos ajustes já vamos

iniciar o projeto do segundo... – Hermione explicou. – É uma coleção, um livro para cada ano.

- Então quer dizer que você vai ter muito trabalho. – Rony concluiu.

- Não querido. O trabalho foi só no primeiro, porque era o primeiro... Agora a gente já pegou o jeito... Vai ser mais tranqüilo.

- Que bom! – Rony falou de boca cheia. – Agora sou casado com uma escritora.

- Rony, quantas vezes eu vou ter que pedir para você não falar de boca cheia! – Hermione falou brigando com Rony.

Como era costume Rony e Hermione passaram a noite em nossa casa.

******

O lançamento do livro foi um sucesso. Rony estava muito orgulhoso de Hermione. Como Hermione precisou viajar para o lançamento do livro para França e Alemanha bem na época do aniversário de Rony, e este não pode acompanhá-la, pois estávamos com uma ameaça de rebelião em Askabam, acabamos comemorando há data duas semanas depois no almoço de domingo na Toca.

Depois de um dia maravilhoso, com direito até o jogo de quadribol com todos os Weasley já haviam ido para as suas casas, só havia ficado eu, Gina, Rony e Hermione.

- Gi... Vamos para casa? – Falei quando estávamos na cozinha e as meninas terminavam de arrumar a louça do jantar para a Sra. Weasley.

- Assim que terminar aqui meu amor!

- Eu preciso ir ao banheiro, já volto e nós também vamos Rony. – Hermione falou se dirigindo as escadas.

- Ok Mione! Eu estou cansado. – Rony falou. – Acho que não tenho mais pique para jogar quadribol a tarde toda.

- Rony... Se tá ficando velho. – Falei rindo. – Acho que eu também não tenho mais.

Neste momento ouvimos Tiago chorar. Ele estava dormindo no antigo quarto de Gina. Levantei-me e fui em direção a escada, mas Gina falou antes:

- Ele já parou de chorar... A Mione tá lá em cima deve ter atendido ele. – Gina falou voltando ao que estava fazendo.

Voltei para o meu lugar. Mas Tiago voltou a chorar. Dessa vez não era um choro de manha, mas um choro desesperado, que me deixou um pouco preocupado.

- Eu vou. – Gina falou se dirigindo a escada. – A Mione não vai conseguir acalmá-lo.

- Você não acha que ainda teremos problemas em Askabam? – Rony me perguntou.

- Acho sim, não podemos confiar nos dementedores...

- HARRY! RONY! VENHAM AQUI RÁPIDO!- Era Gina gritando.

Subimos em segundos. Quando chegamos ao quarto, Gina estava abaixada junto de Hermione, que estava desmaiada. Tiago no berço chorava desesperado.

- Por Mérlim o que aconteceu?

- Mione fala comigo meu amor! – Rony falava desesperado ao lado de uma Hermione muito pálida e com a respiração fraca.

Gina pegou Tiago do berço e tentou acalmá-lo. Mas ele sabia que tinha algo errado, não parava de chorar.

- Leve ela para o St. Mungus. – Gina falou. – Rápido!

Rony pegou Hermione no colo. Nesse momento eu e Gina percebemos algumas gotas de sangue na saia branca que Hermione usava.

- Rápido Rony! Vá com ele, Harry... Eu encontro vocês lá...

Rony apartou com Hermione e eu fui logo atrás.

******

Estávamos esperando alguma noticia, já fazia mais de meia hora que eles haviam levado Hermione e nada. Rony estava desesperado.

- Então... Alguma novidade? – Gina me perguntou quando nos encontrou no hospital.

- Er... Ainda não! – Falei. – Por que você demorou? E o Tiago?

- Ficou com o papai e a mamãe. Ele não queria me largar...

- Droga! Porque ninguém diz nada. – Rony se levantou. – Já faz quase uma hora que eles a levaram. Porque ta demorando tanto!

- Sr. Weasley – Uma jovem curandeira apareceu. – Rony, Harry, Gina...

- Você nos conhece? – Perguntei.

- Sim, sou Cora Linn, eu era da Lufa-Lufa... Do mesmo ano que o George e o Fred... – Ela falou. – Mas, vim trazer noticias da Hermione...

- Ah... Como ela está? – Rony se antecipou. – Ela vai ficar bem né?

- Vai sim. – Cora olhou par Rony e sorriu. – Foi só um susto... Ela e o bebê estão bem, mas...

- BEBÊ!?! – Rony ficou branco como um papel, achei que ele é que iria desmaiar nesse momento. – Como assim, bebê?

- A Hermione está grávida! – Cora falou calmamente. – Ela teve uma ameaça de aborto, mas agora tá tudo bem... Você não sabia que ela estava grávida?

- Er... Não! – Rony parecia muito confuso.

- De quanto tempo? – Gina perguntou.

- Umas seis semanas. – Cora falou sorrindo. – Ela já está no quarto, vocês podem vê-la. Ela vai ficar aqui até amanha, assim a parteira pode examiná-la melhor e dizer ao certo de quanto tempo.

- Ok! – Gina falou. Rony parecia estar em estado de choque.

Quando entramos no quarto, Hermione ainda estava pálida, mas tinha um brilho diferente no olhar e um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Mi... Porque você não me contou? – Rony se aproximou dela na cama e a beijou.

- Er... Eu também não sabia Rony! – Hermione falou ficando levemente vermelha. – Não sei com não percebi os sintomas...

- Você estava tão empolgada com o lançamento do livro, com a festa e depois as viagens... – Gina falou sorrindo.

- É mesmo... Nem percebi que estava atrasada... Mas fora isso não tive mais nada... – Hermione falou pensativa.

- Teve sim... – Gina sentou na beirada da cama. – Você comentou que andava se sentido cansada, com sono e as vezes estava faminta e em outras nem lembrava que tinha que comer!

- É... Mas achei que era o trabalho com o livro... Nem acredito... Eu queria tanto esse bebê e quando aconteceu eu nem me dou por conta!

- O importante é que a gente conseguiu! – Rony falou, agora já estava bem mais calmo.

- Parabéns. Agora eu vou ganhar outro afilhado! – Comentei. – Gi... É melhor a gente ir seus pais devem estar preocupados.

- É mesmo! – Gina se levantou. – Você vai ficar Rony?

- Sim. – Rony não sairia do lado de Hermione nem em pensamento.

******

Hermione acabou ficando dois dias no hospital. Madame Octavianna (que acompanharia a gestação) achou melhor. Como ela estava muito eufórica com a gravidez, no hospital ela seria obrigada a fazer repouso.

A Sra. Weasley obrigou que Hermione fosse para a Toca, pelo menos por alguns dias. Até ela ter certeza que Hermione estava bem. Os pais de Hermione estavam viajando, assim ela ficou aos cuidados da Sra. Weasley. Rony também não parava de paparicar a mulher. Tirou até alguns dias de licença para ficar com Hermione, que estava adorando ser tão paparicada.

Carlinhos e Danna mandaram uma coruja avisando que eles também teriam outro bebê. O bebê deles era para setembro e o de Rony e Hermione para novembro.

- A mamãe ta adorando ter mais dois netos. – Gina comentou quando soube da novidade. – Mas, a Hermione como sua nora preferida, está sendo bem mais paparicada que a Danna...

- Gi... A Danna mora no Romênia... A Hermione passou mal e demorou um tempão para engravidar. – Tentei defender a minha sogra, mas todos sabiam que Hermione era a nora preferida de Molly, assim como eu era o genro, mas era o único.

- Ta Harry... – Gina falou rindo, sabia que eu sempre defendia a minha sogra.

- O Rony me disse que encontrou Draco Malfoy no consultório da Madame Octavianna. – Falei brincando com Tiago no tapete de borracha.

- A Mione me disse. – Gina comentou. – A mulher dele esta grávida também.

- Ah... Então temos um Malfoyzinho a caminho.

- É... Astoria é bem simpática, conversou com a Mione... O bebê deles é para setembro.

- Hum... Não Tiago! Aqui com o papai. – Tiago não parava mais quieto, queria sempre estar caminhando por tudo.

- Acho que ta na hora desse mocinho ir dormir. – Gina falou pegando ele no colo.

- Ok! Preciso ler uns relatórios antes de dormir. – Falei indo em direção ao escritório.

*****

Hermione já estava bem. Tinha voltado a trabalhar, mesmo contra a vontade de Rony. Esse ainda não tinha se convencido, mesmo com Madame Octavianna dizendo que não havia nenhum perigo para Hermione e para o bebê.

- Harry... Porque é tão difícil ela entender que é melhor ela ficar em casa? – Rony me perguntou depois de ter ido pela terceira vez no departamento de Hermione ver se estava tudo bem.

- Rony... É melhor você se acalmar... Senão a Hermione vai ficar nervosa... – Falei tentando acalmá-lo com a experiência de uma gravidez. – Olha que não é bom ter uma mulher grávida e nervosa.

- Sei... Mas...

- Rony, ela tá bem, Madame Octavianna disse que não a motivos para se preocupar.

- Mas... A gente esperou tanto... E se acontecer alguma coisa? – Rony desabafou.

- Não vai acontecer nada! – Tentei acalmar o meu amigo. – Você vai ver... Antes do que imagina vai estar com o seu filho nos braços.

Olhei a foto de Tiago no porta-retrato. Todo o mês mudava a foto. Nessa, ele estava em cima de uma vassoura de brinquedo abanando para a mãe.

- Vocês vão jantar lá em casa hoje? – Perguntei.

- Vamos sim. Eu vou jantar. Mas a Hermione não esta conseguindo ver comida sem passar mal... – Rony falou rindo.

- Er... A Gina não enjoou muito quando estava grávida. Só tinha muito sono e fome! – Falei lembrando da gravidez de Tiago. – Mas vamos trabalhar! Temos uma denúncia a respeito o uso de feitiços de memória em trouxas em um cinema em Londres...

- Droga! De novo... Será que são os mesmo que andaram aprontando a alguns meses atrás e a gente não conseguiu pegar...

- É bem provável...

Ficamos trabalhando nesse caso até que Hermione apareceu dizendo que era hora de irmos para casa.

******

Nem dava para acreditar, mas Teddy já havia feito sete anos. Como o tempo passou rápido. Ele era parecido fisicamente com Tonks, até um pouco atrapalhado, mas o caráter, a personalidade era de Lupim.

Teddy agora já entendia porque os pais não estavam com ele. Mas talvez demorasse muito, para ele compreender porque os pais haviam morrido. A Sra. Tonks havia contado para ele como os pais morreram, como o avô, do qual ele herdou o nome, também havia morrido. Ele sabia que havia existido um bruxo psicopata e que eu, seu padrinho, havia o derrotado.

Às vezes, quando ele ia dormir no Largo Grimmauld, me pedia para contar essa história ou histórias sobre seus pais, sobre Lupim. Eu sempre contava. Evitava alguns detalhes, ele não precisava saber de tudo. Mas era importante ele saber, pois muitos livros haviam sido lançados, muito se dizia sobre o que aconteceu há sete anos atrás. Eu, Rony, Hermione, Neville e até Lupim havíamos ganhando um cartão nos sapos de chocolate.

Foi pensando nisso, depois que coloquei Tiago para dormir que comentei com Gina:

- Gi... Você acha que o Tiago deve saber o que aconteceu... – Gina fez uma cara de interrogação. – Sabe... A guerra, Voldemort... Tudo que aconteceu...

Gina que já estava deitada me olhou e sorriu.

- Claro! Meu amor... é melhor ele saber por você, por mim... a história já está meio distorcida...- Gina falou. – Imagina se ele ou o Teddy lerem aquele livro mentiroso da Rita Sketeer...

- "A verdade por trás da batalha de Hogwarts"... – Falei rindo e me acomodando ao seu lado na cama. – Mas temos que dar os parabéns pela sua criatividade.

- É... mas você, Rony e Hermione... todos nós estamos em muitos livros... – Gina falou chegando mais perto. – Até nos sapos de chocolate... Quando ele tiver idade para entender ele vai perguntar... e nós vamos falar a verdade...

- Simples assim...

- É... Simples assim... Como estamos fazendo com o Teddy. – Gina sorriu. – Não há nada para se envergonhar Harry.

Retribui o sorriso com um beijo profundo e longo.

- Sabe que a cada dia me apaixono mais por você! – Falei beijando o seu pescoço.

- É eu sei... – Gina falou reagindo aos meus beijos. – Eu também!

Comecei a desabotoar devargazinho a camisa do pijama que ela usava.

- Harry... Espera! – Gina falou. – Eu não tomei a poção...

- Hã... Gi... O que pode acontecer? – Perguntei continuando desabotoando seu pijama.

- O que será que pode acontecer Sr. Potter... – Gina falou rindo. – Um irmãozinho para o Tiago...

- Não seria bom? – Falei beijando sua barriga lisinha.

- Harry... Seria... Mas agora!

- Gi... A gente tentou tanto para o ter o Tiago... Não vai ser na primeira tentativa que vamos conseguir?

- É... Mas... - A calei com um beijo.

Seria muita sorte se ela engravidasse na primeira tentativa.

******

Como no ano passado, combinamos com Rony e Hermione de irmos para a praia no verão. Rony estava todo cuidadoso com Hermione e achou que uma viagem não faria bem para ela. Foi preciso Madame Octavianna dizer que os ares marinhos seriam ótimos para Hermione para ele se convencer em viajarmos.

Iríamos somente no inicio de julho. Assim Teddy poderia ir junto, pois já estaria em férias da escola primária bruxa que freqüentava.

Alguns dias antes da nossa viagem voltei para casa mais cedo e encontrei Mostro na sala recolhendo os brinquedos de Tiago.

- Ei Monstro! Tudo bem? – Perguntei ao Monstro quando sai da lareira. – Onde estão todos?

- Olá meu senhor! A minha senhora e o meu jovem senhor estão dormindo no quarto do casal!

- Ah! Vou subir então!

Quando entrei no quarto a cena que vi era uma das belas: Gina dormia serenamente e ao seu lado Tiago também dormia.

Não tive coragem de acordá-los e fui direto ao banheiro tomar um banho.

Quando voltei, Tiago já estava acordado e brincava quietinho com um mini pomo de ouro de plástico. Gina continuava dormindo.

- Hei, você também não quis acordar a mamãe. – Deitei na cama e fiquei brincando com Tiago.

Alguns minutos de depois Gina acordou.

- Meu amor já chegou! Por que não me acordou? – Gina falou ainda sonolenta.

- Faz tempo que cheguei. Não quis acordá-la você dormia tão tranqüila. – Falei.

- Como foi o seu dia? – Gina me perguntou enquanto sentava na cama.

- Normal. Nada aconteceu... Fiquei o dia todo colocando uns relatórios em dia. – Dei uma pausa. – E o seu?

- Fui ao Diário Profeta pela manhã, depois me encontrei com a Hermione para almoçar e fomos à Madame Octavianna. – Gina falou calmamente.

- Madame Octavianna? Rony não comentou nada que Hermione tinha consulta... Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntei preocupado.

- Não... Quer dizer sim... – Gina falou sorrindo.

- Não entendi?

- Hermione foi me acompanhar... – Gina falou brincando com o Tiago.

Imediatamente me passou pela cabeça uma noite a mais ou menos dois meses atrás.

- Gi...

Gina sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Tiago vai ter um irmãozinho... – Gina sorriu. – Eu não acredito que fiquei grávida na primeira tentativa...

- Nem eu... – Falei sorrindo e dando um beijo na minha mulher. – Foi muita sorte mesmo...

- É... Você me levou na conversa... – Gina falou rindo. – O Tiago ainda é tão pequeno!

Ri da cara que Gina fez. Tiago percebeu que estávamos felizes e também riu.

******

No almoço de domingo da Toca anunciamos a chegado do novo Potter. George relembrou a aposta que fizemos para saber quem teriam filhos gêmeos.

- Não vai ser dessa vez! – Falei, pois já sabíamos que seria só um.

- Comigo também não! – Rony comentou. – E pelo que Carlinhos falou, também não vai ser dessa vez!

- É... Meu coração de mãe diz que vai ser o Percy. – A Sra. Weasley falou. Percy não vinha todos os domingos almoçar. Almoçava com a família da mulher.

- Ah... Mamãe logo o Percy! – George falou rindo – Acho difícil que ele e a Penélope tenham um filho, quanto mais dois...

- Não fala assim do seu irmão e da sua cunhada. – A Sra. Weasley falou. – A Penélope ainda acha cedo para terem um bebê. Hermione vocês já sabem se será menina ou menino. Danna vai ter outro menino.

- Não. Ainda não deu para ver. – Hermione falou passando a mão na barriga, que já estava aparecendo. – Mas acho que vai ser uma menina.

- Eu também minha filha! E você Gina?

- Ah! Mamãe, não sei... Ainda não sei... Mas essa gravidez tá tão diferente da do Tiago...

Gina estava enjoando muito nessa gravidez e quase desmaiou no outro dia. Isso me deixava muito preocupado, mas a parteira disse que era normal. Uma gravidez nunca era igual à outra.

******

No final dessa mesma semana fomos para o Chalé da Praia. Quase desisti da viagem, pois Gina não havia passado nada bem durante a semana. Mas ela garantiu que a viagem iria fazer bem e não havia nada com o que se preocupar. Mas preferi ir de carro.

Quando Tiago nasceu, comprei um carro. Era melhor para nos locomovermos com um bebê. Agora com dois, seria bem melhor. Rony gostou da idéia e também falou que compraria um. Hermione falou que era melhor esperar o bebê nascer, pois ela teria que ensinar Rony a dirigir.

Os dias na praia foram excelentes. E como Gina falou, ela não voltou a se sentir mal, estava corada e bem disposta.

Teddy como era de esperar adorou esses dias. Esse ano ele já entrou sozinho no mar, pois havia tido aulas de natação no último ano.

Tiago gostava muito de água. Hermione sugeriu que ele fosse para a natação também.

- Mas ele não é muito pequeno? – Perguntei.

- Bebês de meses já podem freqüentar as aulas. – Hermione comentou. – É até melhor!

- Ótima idéia Mione! Quando voltarmos vou ver isso. – Gina falou. – Harry pode ir às aulas com ele... Vai ser um ótimo momento pai e filho... E o Tiago não vai ficar com ciúmes do bebê.

- Também posso fazer com o nosso bebê Mione? – Rony, que até o momento havia se mantido alheio à conversa devorando uma torta de limão, se pronunciou.

- Claro amor... Mas vai ter que esperar ela ter alguns meses.

- Ela e se for ele? – Rony perguntou.

- Vai ser ela eu sei. – Hermione falou com muita certeza.

- Não duvidem, elas sempre acertam. – Falei. – Vou mandar o Teddy entrar, já está ficando tarde.

Fui até a varanda do Chalé e chamei Teddy que brincava na areia.

Os dias passaram tranqüilos. No último fim de semana no Chalé o Sr., Sra. Weasley, Sra. Tonks, George, Angelina e Freddy também vieram. Foram dias maravilhosos. Só voltamos para casa depois do meu aniversário.

**N/A: Obrigada... desculpem a demora em postar, essa semana o trabalho me ocupou muito o tempo mesmo. Beijinhos para a Mickky e o Igorsambora... continuem lendo e comentando!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 – Bela Rosa**

Uma das coisas que mais gostava de faze era acompanhar Gina na consulta com Madame Octavianna. Gostava de ver o bebê, acompanhar o seu desenvolvimento, saber com séria a próxima etapa. Apesar de já não ser inexperiente no assunto, tudo era novidade para mim. Essa gravidez não era igual à de Tiago, parecia que agora estava acontecendo tudo tão rápido.

Acompanhar o crescimento do Tiago também era maravilhoso. Ver que cada dia ele descobria um coisa nova me encantava. Tiago já andava, ou melhor, corria pela casa e falava de tudo, dizia claramente o que queria e o que não queria também.

Algumas vezes tive que falar serio com ele, chamar sua atenção, mas daí ele fazia uma carinha e eu não conseguia ralhar com ele. Gina, é claro, acabava brigando comigo, dizendo que ele estava ficando muito teimoso, maroto e que depois perderíamos o controle com ele. Sinceramente, ela se saia melhor em educá-lo do que eu. Mas tinha certeza que Tiago ia fazer jus aos seus dois nomes.

Às vezes pensava que Gina tinha razão quando falava que era cedo para termos outro bebê. Mas agora não podíamos fazer nada. Tiago dava trabalho.

Colocamos ele na aula de natação. Normalmente, era eu que entrava com ele. Gina ficava sentada nos olhando. Ela disse que era um momento pai e filho, e isso seria importante, principalmente, depois que o bebê nascesse.

Tiago adorava água. E eu adorava passar esses momentos com ele. Como nunca tinha tido esses momentos com o meu pai, era uma sensação maravilhosa. Queria aproveitar sempre muito tudo aquilo.

Gina e Hermione aproveitaram a escola de natação para se matricularem na hidroginástica para gestantes. Se na gravidez de Tiago, Gina não havia engordado muito, não podia dizer a mesma coisa agora. Tudo bem, segundo Madame Octavianna ela ainda estava com o peso dentro do esperado, mas não podia facilitar.

Estávamos saindo da escola de natação, Hermione tinha uma consulta marcada e Rony passaria ali para pega-la.

- Será que Rony vai demorar? – Gina comentou. – Eu estou com fome! Vamos naquela lanchonete trouxa, adoro aqueles sanduíches...

- Lá vem o Rony! – Falei. – Vamos sim, meu amor! Acho que Tiago também tá com fome...

- Oi! – Rony falou e deu um selinho na Hermione. – Como foi à aula?

- Bem! – Hermione comentou. – Gina tá com fome e eu também, será que dá tempo de um lanche antes da consulta?

- Ah, quando saia do Ministério, recebi uma coruja da recepcionista da Madame Octavianna... – Rony deu uma pausa – Ela cancelou a consulta, parece que o filho do Malfoy vai nascer.

- O que mais dizia? – Hermione perguntou. – Então vamos lanchar...

Fomos caminhando lentamente em direção a lanchonete. Tiago ia caminhando de mão comigo e a mãe.

- Ela pediu para remarcar a consulta para amanhã e qualquer alteração avisava. – Rony esclareceu. – Eu gosto das batatas fritas dessa lanchonete...

- Quando se trata de comida o que você não gosta Rony? – Gina falou rindo.

- Eu é que estou grávida e o Rony que não para de comer... – Hermione completou.

Rony quis parecer ofendido, mas acabou rindo também.

*****

Ficamos sabendo depois que o filho de Draco Malfoy, Scorpion, acabou nascendo somente no outro dia. Parece que foi um parto difícil, mas no fim deu tudo certo.

Hermione já havia entrado no sétimo mês de gestação e havia confirmado que seria uma menina. Para alegria de Rony, Hermione sugeriu que ele escolhesse o nome da menina. Rony me falou que só quando ela nascesse diria o nome que ele havia escolhido. Nem para mim ele quis dizer!

Dois dias depois que o filho do Malfoy, Gina e eu ficamos sabendo que teríamos outro menino. Confesso que estava sonhando com uma menininha e Gina também. Mas não havia sido dessa vez.

- Vou ter que fazer que nem o seu pai Gi. – Falei depois que saímos do consultório da Madame Octavianna quando ficamos sabendo que seria outro menino. – Ficar tentando até ter uma menina.

- Harry... Você tá sonhando né? – Gina falou.

- Por que não? – Falei para implicar com ela. – Temos uma casa enorme, podemos enchê-la de crianças...

- Vai sonhando Sr. Potter. – Gina sorriu, sabia que eu estava brincando. – Mas vamos tentar só mais uma vez ok?

- Ok! Combinado, só mais uma vez para ver se a gente consegue a nossa menina. – Falei beijando-a. – Mas se por acaso não vier... Promete pensar com carinho?

- Prometo... Pensar... – Gina falou me beijando mais uma vez. – Por que será que sempre caio na sua conversa...

- Você não resiste aos meus olhos verdes. – Falei rindo.

- Convencido. – Gina me beijou de novo.

Quem visse aquela cena, nós nos beijando apaixonadamente no meio da rua, diria com certeza que se tratava de um casal recém casado esperando o primeiro filho. Mas nos éramos sim um casal apaixonado. A cada dia mais apaixonado... E isso se repetia nos 365 dias dos nossos cinco anos de casamento.

Jamais desejei outra vida para mim.

******

No aniversário de Hermione fomos jantar na Casa Branca de Hogsmead.

O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley estavam na Romênia, pois o bebê de Danna iria nascer a qualquer momento. Os pais de Hermione estavam presentes, Gui e Fleur vieram com as meninas, Angelina e George com Freddy, Percy e Penélope também apareceram, mas a Sra. Tonks com Teddy.

- Mione, você não chamou o Neville e a Luna também. – Perguntei quando estávamos jantando.

- Ah, chamei sim. Mas o Neville ta substituindo a McGonnagall em Hogwarts e não tá podendo sair, tá todo enrolado. – Hermione deu uma pausa. – A Luna vai estar viajando durante todo o ano para o Peru com aquele namorado estranho dela.

- Ele é estranho mesmo. Mas sabe... Falei com a Anna esses dias. – Gina comentou. – Ela e o Neville ficaram noivos. Parece que o casamento será o ano que vem.

- Que bom! O Neville merece ser feliz. – Falei. – E a Anna também!

O resto da noite foi tranqüila. Eu, Gina e Tiago passamos a noite lá. No outro dia, bem cedinho, recebemos uma coruja do Sr. Weasley avisando que Matt Peter Weasley havia nascido às 3 horas da madrugada.

Alguns dias depois recebemos um convite maravilhoso. Haveria uma festa em Hogwarts "I Encontro dos ex-alunos da Escola de Magia Hogwarts". Seria muito bom retornarmos a nossa antiga escola. Eu retornaria ao lugar que por muito tempo considerei meu lar. Depois que terminamos a escola não havíamos voltado lá. Também seria muito bom rever velhos amigos.

*****

Iríamos no Expresso Hogwarts e depois pegaríamos as carruagens, as mesma que um dia nos levavam a escola. Como nos velhos tempos.

Eu estava realmente muito empolgado em retornar a Hogwarts. Gina disse que eu parecia uma criança esperando ansiosamente o dia de Natal.

- O Harry não para de falar desse encontro. – Gina comentou quando encontramos Rony e Hermione na Estação para pegarmos o Expresso.

- Imagina que o Rony não queria que eu viesse! – Hermione falou passando a mão na barriga, que estava enorme. A previsão era que o bebê nascesse dali a três semanas.

- Nossa filha pode nascer a qualquer momento! – Rony falava protetor. – Imagina se ela resolve nascer em Hogwarts!

- Rony ainda temos três semanas... Se acalma meu amor!

- Vamos logo... Senão não conseguimos uma cabine vaga! – Comentei.

- Não disse... Parece um menino indo para Hogwarts pela primeira vez. – Gina falou rindo.

Rony ajudou Hermione a entrar no Expresso. Achamos logo uma cabine vaga e nos acomodamos.

- Tiago ficou com Monstro? – Hermione perguntou.

- Não... Tá na Toca com a mamãe e o papai. Ele está meio resfriado e febril. – Gina comentou. – Achei melhor deixa-lo na Toca.

Quando chegamos ao castelo foi como se voltássemos no tempo. Tudo estava como eu lembrava. Neville acompanhado de Anna veio nos receber.

- Hei pessoal! Como estão?

- Tudo bem! E você? – Rony comentou.

- Hermione, você tá linda... – Anna se aproximou passando a mão na barriga de Hermione. – Gina, você também! Para quando é o nascimento?

- O meu é só para janeiro. – Gina falou.

- Estamos esperando a nossa garotinha para daqui a três semanas. – Hermione esclareceu. – Preciso sentar...

- Vamos para aquela mesa! – Falei acompanhando todos.

A festa ocorreu maravilhosa. Tirando o encontro não muito agradável com alguns sonserinos, que continuavam arrogantes e prepotentes como sempre. Malfoy não havia ido. Acho que estava envolvido com filho recém nascido.

- Harry... Você não pode ir até a sala da McGonnagall para ver como Tiago está! – Gina falou.

- Claro meu amor! – Falei levantando-me para falar com McGonnagall. – Professora, posso pedir um favor?

- Claro Harry... Mas eu não sou mais sua professora! – McGonnagall falou sorrindo.

- Será sempre! Mas, Tiago está meio doentinho, o deixamos na Toca... Queria usar a lareira para ver como ele está! – Expliquei o motivo do pedido.

- Claro Harry... Vou te acompanhar até a minha sala e você pode ficar a vontade.

Acompannhado de McGonnagall fui até a antiga sala de Dumbledore. Senti uma emoção muito grande quando ela disse a senha - pomo de ouro - e entramos.

- Fique o tempo que precisar Harry. – Ela disse e se retirou.

Aquela sala me trazia muitas recordações. Boas e ruins. Era um misto de sensações que não saberia definir ou descrever.

Fui até a lareira e falei com o Sr. Weasley. Tiago estava bem, sem febre, havia comido todo o jantar, brincado com o avô e agora dormia tranqüilo.

Quando já estava saindo parei um momento em frente ao quadro do Dumbledore. Ele parecia que estava dormindo. Já estava saindo quando ouvi o meu nome.

- Harry... Quanto tempo meu jovem? – Era Dumbledore que falava. Ouvir a sua voz novamente era algo que não esperava.

- É... Muito tempo mesmo! – Falei, sinceramente, não sabia o que dizer.

- Você já é um homem agora. Minerva me contou que você já é pai! – Ele falou serenamente como sempre.

- É... Ele já está com quase dois anos... Se chama Tiago Sirius. – Comentei sorrindo. – Já temos outro a caminho.

- Com esse nome vai dar trabalho... Fico feliz por você Harry. – Dumbledore comentou. – E a Srta. Granger e o Sr. Weasley?

- Agora é Sra. Weasley... Hermione também está esperando bebê.

- Era de imaginar que isso ia acontecer! – Uma voz irônica falou. – Tiago Sirius... Com esse nome não vai dar boa coisa...

Olhei para o quadro do lado e vi que quem comentava era Snape. Depois de algumas dúvidas, ele também havia ganhado um quadro na sala dos diretores de Hogwarts.

- Você casou com a Sra. Weasley, Potter? – Snape perguntou.

- Casei com Gina sim. Moramos no Largo Grimmauld. – Falei me levantando. – Preciso ir, ela deve estar me esperando.

- É claro Harry... Foi bom ver você! – Dumbledore falou sorrindo, da mesma forma que em muitas vezes havia falado comigo. – Lembranças a Gina, Hermione e Rony.

- Também foi bom falar com você! – Parei e olhei para o quadro de Snape. – Adeus!

- Harry... Tenho muito orgulho do homem que você se tornou. – Snape falou daquele jeito que eu conhecia muito bem. – Felicidades para a família.

- Er... Obrigada! – Falei meio sem jeito, ainda tentando assimilar as palavras de Snape.

Voltei para junto de Gina e contei para ela, Rony e Hermione a conversa com os quadros de Dumbledore e de Snape.

- No final, Snape não era tão ruim! – Gina falou por fim.

- É mesmo! – Hermione comentou. – Rony, quero ir embora... Estou cansada.

- Ok Mione. Quanto ao Snape... Ele não me convence. – Rony falou se levantado. – Vocês também vão?

- Vamos Gi?

- Vamos sim, também já estou cansada. – Ajudei Gina a se levantar. – Como vamos ir embora?

- Ah, vamos de carruagem até Hogsmead e depois apartaremos na Toca. – Falei indo em direção à entrada do castelo.

Quando saímos deu uma última olhada para o castelo. Ele estaria ali sempre presente por muitos e muitos anos.

******

A previsão era que o bebê de Rony e Hermione nascesse depois do dia 16 de novembro. Mas Hermione estava se sentido muito cansada, acabou entrando em licença no final de outubro. Por Rony, eles se mudavam para a Toca até o bebê nascer, pois não queria que ela ficasse em casa somente com Nikki.

Eu, Gina e Hermione achávamos, ou melhor, tínhamos certeza que Rony estava exagerando. Mas quem colocava isso dentro da cabeça dura dele. Ele só não complicava mais para não deixar Hermione nervosa.

Estávamos na nossa sala no Ministério. Era um dia calmo no inicio de novembro. Não tinha acontecido nada de errado na comunidade trouxa. De repente entrou em nossa sala uma lontra prateada, era o patrono de Hermione:

- "Rony... vem rápido... o bebê vai nascer..."

Rony ficou branco, depois vermelho e talvez roxo.

- O que eu faço? – Me perguntou andando de um lado para o outro. – Mais ainda falta uma semana...

- Vai para casa... Vê o que tá acontecendo, ou melhor, leva ela para o hospital... Deixa que eu aviso todo mundo. – Falei rindo da cara de espanto que Rony fazia. – Encontro com vocês lá... Anda Rony... Hermione precisa de você agora!

- Ah... Lareira... – E saiu correndo.

Com certeza ainda ia demorar. Pelo menos com Tiago levou um tempão. Madame Octavianna disse que o primeiro parto é sempre mais demorado. Também fui em direção as lareiras, iria para casa avisar Gina, aproveitava para telefonar para os Grangers e mandava um patrono para os Weasleys.

Quando cheguei em casa. Gina já me esperava.

- Acabei de falar com Hermione. A bolsa já rompeu! Mas Rony ainda não havia chegado...

- Como? Ele saiu bem antes que eu! Já avisou seus pais? – Perguntei.

- Meus pais sim... Hermione pediu para avisar os pais dela, ela está muito nervosa... Onde o Rony se meteu? Vamos para o St Mungus?

- Vou avisar os pais dela! E depois vamos... – Falei indo em direção ao telefone. – E o Tiago?

- Tá dormindo. Monstro fica com ele.

Em menos de meia hora Gina e eu chegamos a recepção do St Mungus. Nos informamos onde estava Hermione e Rony e fomos ao seu encontro.

Rony estava na sala de espera. Visivelmente nervoso.

- Rony, porque você não tá com a Mione? – Gina perguntou abraçando o irmão.

- Er... Me expulsaram de lá!

Precisei me controlar para não rir.

- Como? – Perguntei. – O que você aprontou?

- Er... to muito nervoso cara! – Rony não parava quieto. – Primeiro em vez de ir para minha casa, fui parar nos Três Vassouras...

Não agüentei e acabei rindo. Gina também.

- Isso não é engraçado! – Rony reclamou. – Depois quando cheguei em casa, acabei apartando sozinho, esqueci da Mione...

Gina não parava de rir.

- Isso é bem típico de você maninho! – Gina falou sentando no sofá da sala de espera.

- Quando finalmente chegamos aqui... a Mione tava gritando de dor... e ele não fizeram nada... comecei a brigar com todo mundo... Madame Octavianna disse para mim sair e me acalmar um pouco antes de voltar... – Rony sentou e deu um longo suspiro.

- Calma vai dar tudo certo... Eu também fiquei nervoso quando o Tiago nasceu...

Nesse instante Madame Octavianna apareceu e falou calmamente, como sempre.

- Sr. Weasley, espero que esteja mais calmo. – Falou olhando para nós e sorrindo. – Hermione está indo muito bem... mas vai demorar um pouco... Ela quer que o Sr. fique com ela! Mas eu só vou deixá-lo entrar se prometer se comportar... Hermione não pode ficar mais tensa!

- Ok! – Rony falou acompanhando a parteira.

Já havia passado duas horas. Rony ia e vinha. Os Weasleys já haviam chegado e eu fui buscar os pais de Hermione, já que estes não sabiam onde ficava o hospital.

- Será que vai demorar muito ainda? – Perguntei.

- Ela tá com pouca dilatação. – Gina falou. – Acho que vamos ficar nessa por mais algumas horas...

- Coitado do Rony... – Lembrei do parto do Tiago, dá demora que foi. – Espero que seu parto dessa vez seja mais rápido.

- Harry... Isso é muito difícil de saber... – Gina falou me consolando. – Mamãe disse que o parto do Gui foi super rápido em compensação do Percy... ela ficou em trabalho de parto 21hs.

- Por Mérlim!

Foram mais algumas horas nessa expectativa. Até que Rony apareceu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Nasceu... minha filha nasceu!

Todos foram até ele, dando os parabéns, perguntando como mãe e filha estavam. Rony era só sorrisos.

Logo todos foram até o berçário ver a pequena Weasley.

Depois de se certificarem que Hermione estava bem, os avôs corujas foram embora. Eu e Gina ficamos mais um pouco.

- Rony... como a minha afilhada vai se chamar? – Gina perguntou.

Rony que não saia do lado de Hermione, olhou para o seu embrulhinho rosa e pegou ela dos braços da mãe.

- Ela é tão pequena... tão bonita... minha bela ... Rose.

- Rose Elizabeth Weasley. – Hermione completou.

- Lindo nome tem a minha afilhada. – Falei.

- Lindo mesmo... posso pega-la ela um pouquinho. – Gina se aproximou de Rony, pegou Rose e sentou na poltrona. Nesse instante sua barriga tremeu, Gina sorriu. – Acho que o seu priminho está lhe dando as boas vindas Rose.

- Acho que é um sinal que eles vão ser muito unidos. – Hermione comentou.

******

Hermione ficou mais um dia no hospital. Se recuperou muito bem. Rose era um bebê calminho, só chorava quando estava com fome e molhada. Depois de alguns dias já dava para ver que ela seria ruiva, pele clarinha e olhos azuis. Rony dizia que tirando o fato dela ser ruiva e de olhos azuis o resto era um copia de Hermione.

No fim de semana depois que Rose nasceu levamos Tiago para conhecer a priminha.

- Bebê? – Ele falou passando a mãozinha no rostinho de Rose. – Rosie...

- É Rosie... – Rony repetiu. – Acho que Tiago escolheu o apelido de Rose!

- Agora vamos deixar a Rosie dormir, vem Tiago... – Gina falou puxando o filho pela mão para a cozinha, já fazia algum tempo que ela não o pegava mais no colo.

No começo ele chorava que queria o colo da mamãe, mas explicamos que não podia, pois o seu irmãozinho estava ali dentro. Acho que depois ele se conformou. Às vezes ele passava a mão na barriga da Gina e perguntava se o irmãozinho ainda estava ali dentro.

Rony tirou licença para ficar com Hermione. Ele estava encantado com a filha.

- Rony já sabe trocar as fraldas da Rose. – Hermione falou enquanto nos sentávamos a mesa para o lanche que Nikki servia.

- Já estou craque! – Ele falou.

- Harry aprendeu logo também! – Gina comentou. – E o banho, ele tá te ajudando Mione... Harry levou um tempão para dar banho no Tiago.

- Ele não parava quieto! – Falei me defendendo.

- Rony já me ajudou no banho... Mas por enquanto estou tendo muito ajuda, a Sra. Weasley e minha mãe estão vindo quase todos os dias.

Ficamos mais um pouco com Rony e Hermione e logo fomos para o Largo Grimmauld.

Quando chegamos Tiago não queria dormir e não parava de choramingar.

- Meu amor o que você tem? – Gina perguntava para o filho.

- Gi... ele só tá fazendo manha. Quer atenção... todos estão dando atenção para a Rose... Acho que ele sentiu.

- Então vai ser difícil quando o bebê nascer. – Gina falou passando as mãos no cabelo de Tiago, que sempre estavam despenteados, como os meus.

- Tive uma idéia... – Falei me levantando e indo em direção ao armário onde ficava as vassouras.

- NEM PENSAR HARRY POTTER! – Gina deu um grito. – Meu filho não vai voar...

- Gi... prometo vai ser bem baixinho... Só para ele se acalmar... – Falei daquele jeito que eu sabia que iria convencê-la.

- Harry...- Gina olhou para Tiago que sorriu, ele parecia que estava entendendo a nossa conversa. – Ok! Mas bem baixinho e aqui perto para eu ver vocês da janela.

Dei um selinho nela e peguei Tiago. Coloquei ele na vassoura, me acamodei e dei um impulso. Tiago batia as mãozinhas feliz.

- Segura ele firme Harry... – Gina falou antes de ganharmos altura.

Não voei alto, ficamos dando volta perto de casa. Tiago soltava gritinhos de felicidade. Eu podia sentir que ele estava gostando. Gina da janela da sala de estar nos observava, quando passávamos em frente à janela Tiago abanava para mãe.

O difícil foi tirar ele da vassoura depois de mais de meia hora voando. Mas ele estava tão cansado que não reclamou muito. Dormiu logo.

Fiquei um tempão olhando Tiago dormir. Gina entrou no quarto e ficamos os dois em silêncio velando o sono do nosso filho. Às vezes não acreditava que ele era um pedacinho de mim. Era como se vivesse um sonho, tinha medo de me acordar e ver que  
Tiago e Gina não participavam da minha vida.

Gina me puxou pela mão e fomos para o nosso quarto. Me beijou com paixão. Nessas horas tinha certeza que não era um sonho. Era real. A mais bela realidade que eu podia viver.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 – A incrível força do amor – Alvo Severo Potter**

Tiago já ia fazer dois anos. Esse ano comemoraríamos na Toca, pois o dia caiu no domingo e achei que seria muito cansativo para Gina organizar a festinha dele.

Gina já estava com quase oito meses de gravidez. Já tinha se afastado do Diário Profeta e andava reclamando muito de dores nas costas e cansaço. Madame Octavianna mandou que ela fizesse repouso e nos alertou que o bebê poderia nascer antes do previsto.

Isso a deixou muito tensa. Já que não podia cuidar de Tiago como gostava e teria que ficar em repouso para o bebê não nascer antes da hora. A Sra. Weasley dividia o seu tempo entre a nossa casa e de Rony e Hermione.

Tiago também estava reagindo a isso. Estava manhoso, chorava por qualquer coisa, fazia birra para comer, dormir e tomar banho. Sabia que seu espaço agora seria dividido com outra criança.

Procurava ficar o máximo de tempo com ele. Levava ele na natação, íamos brincar no parque, o levei até ao Ministério. Queria fazer tudo para ele se sentir muito amado e não estava perdendo o seu espaço.

Sempre antes de dormir o deixava com Gina, que contava histórias para ele ou ficavam na cama olhando os desenhos trouxas que ele adorava.

- Quantos anos o Tiago tá fazendo domingo? – Gina mostrou com os dedos dois para ele que a imitou. – Isso mesmo!

- Dois papai! – Ele me mostrou.

Deitei na cama junto com eles. Tiago ficou entre nos dois.

- Tem certeza que você pode ir domingo para a Toca? – Perguntei a Gina.

- Claro Harry... Fiquei na cama a semana toda. Madame Octavianna disse que só não podia exagerar... – Gina falou me acalmando. – Vamos de carro não?

- Vamos sim! – Falei. – E quarto do bebê, você gostou como ficou?

O quarto do bebê ficava ao lado do de Tiago. Pintamos de azul clarinho, os móveis eram branco com tons de azul mais forte. O berço era o mesmo do Tiago. Tiago agora tinha uma cama e seu quarto tinha sido todo decorado com motivos de quadribol.

- Tá perfeito Harry... – Gina me olhou – Harry... não precisa ficar tão preocupado... Nosso bebê vai nascer bem e na hora certa.

Sorri, só ela sabia me acalmar.

- Eu sei Gi! Mas, você sabe me preocupo...

- Eu sei... Ah... E o nome do bebê... – Gina comentou. – Qual você gosta?

Gina me mostrou um livro com nomes, que ela havia comprado quando estava grávida do Tiago. Alguns estavam marcados.

- Er... Não sei... Escolhe você!

- Qual você gostaria Harry? Com o do Tiago foi à mesma coisa. Sabia que você queria esse, mas você não dizia nada!

- Tem um nome que eu queria. – Falei meio encabulado.

- Qual?

- Alvo, como o Dumbledore... Ele foi importante para mim!

- Al... Al... Al... – Tiago falou.

- Acho que o Tiago já escolheu o nome do irmão. – Gina riu.

- Tá na hora desse mocinho dormir. – Falei me levantando para levar Tiago para o quarto.

- Não deixa ele dormir aqui, depois você o leva.

Tiago adorou ficar conosco na cama. Depois que ele dormiu o levei para o seu quarto. Ele nem percebeu.

******

O aniversário de Tiago foi comemorado na Toca, com toda a família. Inclusive Tia Petúnia, que nesse último ano estava bem mais presente na nossa vida. Tio Valter e Duda não apareciam, mas quando nos encontrávamos, quando eles viam buscá-la ou eu ia encontrá-la eram sempre bem educados.

Ela até sugeriu que poderia ficar uns dias conosco quando o bebê nascesse. Afinal, como ela mesma disse, essas crianças eram seus netos, devia isso a Lílian, devia a isso a mim por tudo que passei na sua casa.

Eu disse que não precisava. Acho que ainda não estava preparado para isso. Mas disse que se nós nos apertássemos pediria seu auxilio. Acho que ela ficou satisfeita.

O Natal como sempre foi passado na Toca. Eu, Gina e Tiago praticamente nos mudamos para lá. Assim Gina não precisava se movimentar muito. Estávamos na Toca desde o aniversário de Tiago e só voltamos para casa no inicio de janeiro.

A pequena Rose já estava com dois meses. Linda e esperta. Tirando as noites mal dormidas, Rony era só alegria com a filha. Sempre chegava ao Ministério falando as gracinhas da filha. Hermione ainda estava de licença, mas mesmo de casa estava organizando a finalização do segundo livro de feitiço e a nova edição do primeiro.

Estávamos na segunda semana de janeiro, Gina já tinha completado nove meses. O bebê poderia nascer a qualquer momento. Quando digo qualquer momento era qualquer momento mesmo!

- Harry... Harry... HARRY! – Gina me sacudiu na cama. Eram três horas da madrugada.

- O que foi Gina? O Tiago... Não ouvi ele chorar! – Falei sonolento.

- Não! Harry... O bebê! – Gina falou sentando na cama.

- Agora Gi... – senti a cama molhada, acho que a bolsa rompeu!

- É... Agora Harry...

- Ok... Vamos para o hospital... Vou avisar todo mundo! – Falei me levantando e quase caindo da cama.

- Amor... Ainda vai demorar... Fica calmo. – Gina falou sorrindo. – Não avisa o Rony e a Hermione, não há essa hora... Espera amanhecer.

Concordei com ela. Vesti a primeira roupa que vi e peguei algo para Gina, a ajudei a se vestir. Depois peguei as coisas do bebê e avisei Monstro que estávamos indo para o hospital, também avisei os Weasleys.

- Antes quero dar um beijinho no Tiago! – Gina falou indo em direção ao quarto dele.

Tiago dormia serenamente na sua caminha. Nem se mexeu quando a mãe lhe deu um beijo nas bochechas rosadas e lhe sussurrou no ouvido que quando voltasse iria trazer o seu irmãozinho. Virou para o lado e continuou dormindo.

Já havia passado das quatro horas da madrugada quando chegamos ao St Mungus.

*******

Quando chegamos uma enfermeira já nos esperava.

- Sra. Potter... Como está? Madame Octavianna já está a caminho. Vamos levá-la para o quarto.

Gina sorriu.

- A bolsa já rompeu... e as contrações estão vindo bem rápidas...

A enfermeira nos acompanhou até o quarto. Eu ajudei a acomodar Gina na cama. E a enfermeira examinou Gina.

- Hum... As coisas estão bem adiantadas por aqui... Não vai demorar muito Sra. Potter!

- Como assim? – Perguntei.

- Ela está com uma boa dilatação, acho que em três horas o bebê nasce!

A enfermeira saiu dizendo que voltava logo. Três horas, era bem mais rápido do que foi com o Tiago. Nesse instante Gina teve outra contração. Elas estavam cada vez mais fortes. O parto seria rápido mesmo.

- Gi... Tudo bem? – Perguntei depois que a contração passou.

Gina sorriu e segurou a minha mão.

- Tá tudo bem Harry... É assim você sabe meu bem!

- É... mais fico preocupado... – Falei. Gina fez uma careta, era outra contração que vinha. – Eu vou chamar a enfermeira... Onde está a Madame Octavianna?

- Harry... Não me deixa sozinha... – Gina falou se contorcendo de dor. Eu fiquei ali segurando a sua mão, logo passaria, mas viria outra, mais forte ainda...

Alguns minutos depois Madame Octavianna entrou no quarto.

- Como estamos por aqui? – Ela falou sorrindo para nós. – As coisa estão adiantada, esse mocinho vai nascer antes do que imaginamos!

Ela tinha razão. Em uma hora e meia Alvo já estava nos nossos braços. Repeti o ritual que fiz com Tiago, cortei o cordão umbilical e depois o levei para Gina.

Alvo chorava alto, só se acalmou quando foi colocado sob o peito da mãe.

- Oi meu bem! Você já sabe que sou sua mãe! – Gina falou para o bebê que logo parou de chorar. – Você vai se chamar Alvo Potter! Gostou?

- Gi... Eu estava pensando... Talvez... Sobre o nome dele... – Falei.

- Você que outro nome? – Gina me perguntou. – Qual?

- Er... Eu pensei... – dei uma pausa. – Alvo Severo Potter! O que você acha?

Gina me olhou surpresa e depois sorriu.

- Severo? Harry... Você tem certeza? Você não gostava dele! – Gina falou passando a mão na cabecinha de Alvo.

- É que se não fosse por ele... Eu teria morrido... Não teríamos o que temos agora. – Falei, sendo bastante sincero. Apesar de tudo Snape havia salvado a minha vida.

- Ok Harry... Alvo Severo Potter! – Gina concordou. – Até que é um nome bonito!

Dei um beijo nela. Logo a enfermeira veio e levou o Alvo para o berçário enquanto Gina iria para o quarto se recuperar, depois levariam o bebê para ela.

******

No inicio daquela mesma tarde Hermione e Rony aparecerem para conhecer Alvo, que já tinha sido bastante paparicado pelos avôs.

- Nossa... Ele é a cara do Harry! – Hermione comentou.

Alvo era mesmo parecido comigo. Nasceu com o cabelo castanho, olhos verdes, nariz, boca, tudo igual a mim.

- A única coisa que ele não tem do pai é a cicatriz na testa. – Gina comentou rindo.

- Ainda bem né! – Eu falei entregando Alvo para Hermione.

- Ele nasceu mais rápido que o Tiago e mais gordinho também. – Gina falou.

- Ele é muito lindo! – Hermione falou com Alvo nos braços mostrando para Rony.

- É um belo garotão. – Rony completou. – O nome dele ficou Alvo mesmo?

- Alvo Severo Potter! – Falei orgulhoso.

- SEVERO! – Rony e Hermione falaram juntos. Gina riu.

- É... Severo... Alvo Severo Potter! – Gina confirmou. – Harry achou que era uma boa homenagem...

- Cara... Sempre achei que você não gostava dele? – Rony perguntou.

- É... Mais depois de tudo que aconteceu. Poxa, ele salvou a minha vida!

- É verdade Harry... Você tem razão... Acho muito legal a sua atitude. – Hermione comentou.

- Mas no final ninguém vai o chamar de Severo... Tiago já disse é Al... – Gina falou pegando o filho de novo. – Né Al da mamãe!

- Eu prefiro Al! – Rony falou por fim.

Rony e Hermione ficaram mais um pouco. Hermione precisava voltar logo para casa para amamentar Rose e Rony tinha plantão no Ministério. Eu ficaria com Gina até ela poder ir para casa.

A Sra. Weasley tinha vindo de manhã, disse que iria à nossa casa e levaria Tiago para Toca enquanto Gina estivesse no hospital.

No outro dia Madame Octavianna apareceu, examinou Gina e disse que ela já podia ir para casa a tarde com Alvo. Tratei logo de avisar Monstro, para deixar tudo em ordem e a Sra. Weasley para levar Tiago. Eu e Gina estávamos morrendo de saudades dele e queríamos ele em casa para receber o irmãozinho.

******

Quando chegamos em casa com Alvo enrolado em uma manta azul (a mesma que enrolamos Tiago há dois anos atrás) Monstro estava nos esperando no hall da entrada.

- Que bom que os meus senhores voltaram com o meu jovem senhor Alvo! – Falou enquanto Gina lhe mostrava Alvo. – O meu senhor Tiago está no quarto dele, brincando, já comeu e tomou banho.

- Obrigada Monstro! – Gina falou. – Você colocou o berço portátil no nosso quarto? Alvo vai ficar conosco nesses primeiros dias...

- Sim minha senhora! Monstro já colocou!

- Vou subir. – Gina foi em direção a escada. – Harry... Leva o Tiago para conhecer o irmão!

- Ok! – Falei seguindo ela.

Tiago estava distraindo rodeado de brinquedos sentado no tapete de borracha. Quando me viu, veio correndo em minha direção com os bracinhos abertos.

- Papai...

Peguei-o no colo, quase dois dias sem ver ele já era muito para mim.

- Que saudades... Mamãe tá esperando você com uma surpresa... Vamos!

Quando entramos no quarto Gina estava sentada na cama com Alvo no colo. Tiago sorriu quando viu a mãe.

- Mamãe...

- Da um beijinho da mamãe...

Tiago encheu a mãe de beijos babados. Depois ficou parando olhando para Alvo.

- Nenê... Nenê!

- Esse é o Alvo... Seu irmão. – Gina pegou a mão do Tiago e fez ele passar delicadamente pelo rostinho de Alvo.

- Al... Nenê Al...

- Isso mesmo Tiago. – Falei sentando na cama também e botando Tiago no meu colo. – Monstro...

- Sim meu senhor!

- Bate uma foto nossa, a máquina está ali. – Apontei para cômoda onde estava a máquina de fotografia trouxa.

Monstro pegou a máquina, ele sabia como usa-la, sempre estávamos batendo fotos do Tiago. Nos acomodamos melhor na cama para Monstro tirar a foto.

- Pode bater agora!

- Ok meu senhor! – Monstro apertou o botão. – Mais uma!

Monstro bateu vários fotos nossas depois eu bati algumas da Gina com os meninos, minha com eles, do Tiago e do Alvo... Ficamos ali por um bom tempo... Até que Alvo chorou, devia estar com fome.

Fiquei com Tiago no colo vendo Gina dar de mamar ao Alvo.

- Eu amo você sabia? – Falei para ela. – Obrigada por tudo, pelos meninos...

- Eu também te amo muito... Você e nossos filhos. – Gina falou olhando para Tiago e Alvo que estava com os olhos verdes bem arregalados.

- Sonhei com minha mãe essa noite... Ela disse que tinha vindo conhecer o Alvo. – Comentei passando as mãos nos cabelos despenteados de Tiago.

- Deve ter vindo mesmo meu amor... – Gina sorriu para mim.

- Às vezes eu fico pensando... Se nada do que aconteceu tivesse acontecido... Se meus pais não tivessem morrido, se não existisse o Voldemort... – dei um longo suspiro. – Será que teria conhecido vocês aquele dia na estação, será que hoje estaríamos aqui nos quatro...

- Harry, é muito se... Não sabemos o que teria acontecido se as coisas tivessem sido diferente. – Gina falou calmamente dando atenção ao Alvo que mamava. – Harry... Uma coisa eu tenho certeza, você era desde que eu me conheço por gente, o pai que eu escolhi para meus filhos.

Eu ri e dei um beijo nela.

- Então de qualquer forma eu e você estávamos destinados.

- Isso mesmo! Tenho certeza que mais cedo ou mais tarde a gente ia se encontrar. – Gina sorriu e passou a mão no meu rosto. – Somos alma gêmea...

Beijei-a de novo, dessa vez com mais paixão. Mas sabia que não podia me empolgar... Tiago me trouxe de novo a realidade e Alvo também resmungou. Gina riu e foi dar atenção aos filhos.

******

Os dias passaram tranqüilos depois que trouxemos Alvo para casa. A Sra. Weasley como sempre aparecia todos os dias. Confesso, sua ajuda era indispensável. Tiago estava impossível. Não sei se era para chamar a atenção. Mas tínhamos que ficar de olho nele. Quando Alvo estava dormindo, ele ia ao bercinho e ficava mexendo no irmão até acordá-lo. Sabíamos que queria fazer carinho, mas Alvo não entendia assim, abria o maior berreiro e acalma-lo de novo levava tempo.

Tia Petúnia também apareceu. Várias vezes por sinal. Trouxe muitos presentes para Alvo e para o Tiago. Até levou Tiago ao parque. Confesso que fiquei meio receoso, mas deixei. Gina disse que não havia com o que se preocupar.

Esse ano Gui e Fleur foram para a França comemorar o sexto aniversário de Victorie. Victorie estava linda, era loira, com os olhos azuis, muito parecida com a mãe. Dominique estava com dois anos e meio, também era muito bonita, só que era ruiva, com sardas e olhos também azuis. Comentei com Gui, quando eles vieram conhecer Alvo, que essas meninas iriam dar trabalho.

- Nem me fala Harry... Nem me fala! – Ele havia dito.

Gina e Fleur riram da cara que ele fez.

A Sra. Tonks e Teddy também vieram conhecer Alvo. Teddy já não passava muito tempo com a gente agora. Tinha escola e acabava ficando muito tempo na casa de Gui e Fleur. Ele e Victorie eram muitos unidos.

- Esses dois vão acabar namorando. – Gina comentou certa vez.

- Eles são só crianças Gi. – Falei.

- Desde muito pequena eu sabia que eu queria você. – Ela falou pensativa. – Desde quando você era só um nome para mim...

Ok! O tempo diria se ela estava certa ou não. Mas era melhor não duvidar.

Rony e Hermione não apareciam muito. Rose ainda era muito pequena para estar passeando. E o inverno estava muito rigoroso. Não era bom expor os bebês pequenos a esse clima. Depois que Alvo nasceu também não fomos mais almoçar domingo na Toca. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley se dividiam entre os almoços e jantares nas casas dos filhos.

Em meados de fevereiro, o clima já estava melhor. As crianças já estavam maiores e voltamos a almoçar na Toca todos os domingos. Em um desses almoços Percy e Penélope anunciaram que teriam um bebê, ou melhor, dois. Eram gêmeos.

A Sra. Weasley não cabia em si de felicidade. Finalmente teria seus netos gêmeos.

- Justo o Percy! – George comentou. – Afinal quem ganhou a aposta?

- Acho que ninguém. – Carlinhos falou. – Ninguém apostou no Percy.

Quando voltamos para casa já era noite. Tiago dormia no meu colo e Gina estava com Alvo também dormindo.

- Vou colocar esse mocinho na cama. – Falei subindo as escadas. – Ele brincou muito com os primos.

- Eu coloco esse. – Gina comentou. – Espero que ele não acorde no meio da noite de novo.

Eu ri! Alvo, diferente de Tiago, fazia seguidamente serões noturnos. Ele tinha cólicas e só se acalmava quando Gina fazia uma massagem na sua barriguinha. Mas até descobrirmos esse método, passamos algumas noites em claro, mas mesmo assim, era pelo menos uma hora e meia para acalmá-lo.

Deixei Tiago dormindo. Quando entrei no nosso quarto Gina já estava se preparando para deitar.

- Vai dormir cedo? – Falei com segundas intenções.

- Tenho que aproveitar enquanto os dois estão dormindo. – Ela falou sem me dar a menor atenção.

- E quem me coloca para dormir? – Falei abraçando-a por trás.

- Você já é mocinho, pode dormir sozinho... – Gina falou maliciosa.

- Estou com saudades de você. – Falei beijando o seu pescoço.

- Eu sei Harry... Não estou dando tanta atenção ao meu moço mais velho. – Gina se virou para mim. – Mas os meninos dão trabalho...

- Eu sei Gi... Mas eles estão dormindo agora...

- Harry... Também estou com saudades... – Gina falou me puxando para a cama. – Vem cá... Essa noite eu vou dar atenção só para você.

Aquela noite nenhum dos dois meninos acordou. Alvo dormiu a noite toda, não acordou nem para mamar. Talvez eles soubessem que naquela noite eu era quem precisa da atenção daquela bela mulher de cabelos vermelhos.

**N/A: Obrigada... desculpem a demora em postar, essa semana o trabalho me ocupou muito o tempo mesmo... próximo capítulo a semana que vem. Beijinhos para todos e continuem lendo e comentando!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16 – Os homens da vida de Gina**

A primavera daquele ano chegou trazendo muitas cores. O pequeno jardim que Gina cultivava na Casa do Largo Grimmauld estava extremamente colorido no inicio daquela estação.

Encontrei Gina mexendo em suas flores, usava um vestido simples, rosado com pequenas florzinhas, o cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, mas alguns fios estavam soltos. Alvo estava quentinho no carrinho de bebê e Tiago brincava com um boneco que voava em sua vassoura.

Gina continuava escrevendo para o Profeta Diário. Mas só precisa ir lá uma ou duas vezes por semana. Também havia sido convidada para escrever uma coluna fixa em uma revista sobre o comportamento feminino das bruxas do século XXI - Fada Morgana, escrevia sobre o relacionamento com filhos, educação, trabalho, homens... O bom é que ela fazia o seu tempo e podia ficar com os meninos.

- Oi minha linda! – Falei pegando ela de surpresa e lhe dando um beijo.

- Oi meu amor! – Ela falou depois que recuperou o ar. – Chegou cedo hoje? Como estão as coisas no Ministério.

- Precisei ir a Askaban. – Falei sentando em um banco branco de ferro que tinha no nosso jardim. – Malfoy está dando trabalho.

- Hum... a coisa séria? – Gina perguntou sentando no meu lado.

- Pode ficar! Achei melhor convocar uma reunião da Ordem... – Comentei. – Mas nada com o que você deva se preocupar.

- Ok! – Gina se levantou para ir limpar as mãos sujas de terra e dar atenção ao Alvo que começava a resmungar. – Melhor assim, já tenho três homens que me dão muito trabalho!

- Ei... nos três nos comportamos muito bem... – Falei rindo. Confesso que Gina andava muito envolvida com os meninos e fazia muito tempo que não saíamos para jantar ou ir ao cinema. - Por falar nisso... a Sra. Potter não acha que esta negligenciado com o seu marido?

- Harry... não queira disputar espaço com duas crianças! – Gina falou colocando a mão na cintura, uma atitude típica da Sra. Weasley. – Mas eu pensei em uma coisinha para nos hoje à noite.

- Isso me interessa! – Comentei mexendo nos fios soltos de seu cabelo. – Posso saber o que é?

- Claro! Reservei uma suíte naquele hotel trouxe legal. – Gina falou marota. – Sua Tia Petúnia vai ficar de babá. Não se preocupa, Monstro também vai ficar.

- Pelo visto você já resolveu tudo! Adorei! – Lhe dei um selinho. – Vou subir tomar um banho, precisa de ajuda com esses dois?

- Por enquanto não! – Já estava na porta quando Gina me chamou novamente. - Harry... Deixei em cima da cama a sua roupa para o casamento do Neville e da Anna... Vê se precisa mandar para a tinturaria ou fazer algum ajuste. O casamento já é a semana que vem?

- Ok.

Nessa primavera também tínhamos o casamento de Neville e da Anna. Seria uma cerimônia simples nos pátio da casa da avó de Neville, mas todos nossos velhos amigos estariam presentes.

Meus pensamentos voltaram para minha Tia Petúnia. Tia Petúnia de babá dos meus filhos. Era uma coisa que eu nunca imaginei. Só queria ver a cara do Tio Valter quando ela falasse que passaria a noite aqui em casa.

Adorei a idéia da Gina: passarmos a noite no hotel. Estava sentido falta disso. Não que eu quisesse disputar espaço com meus filhos, mas sentia falta de ficarmos juntos, sozinhos, de namorarmos sem nos preocupar que um dos meninos podia acordar.

Foi perdido nesses pensamentos e imaginando como seria a noite que entrei em baixo da água quente do chuveiro.

******

Estava sentado no sofá da sala de estar todo arrumado. Tiago brincava no chão. Gina estava lá em cima, terminando de se arrumar. Alvo dormia em seu quarto. Iríamos ao casamento de Neville e Anna. Tia Petúnia chegaria a qualquer instante para ficar de babá. Ela adorava quando pedíamos esse favor.

Eu e Gina havíamos decidido convidar George e Angelina para serem padrinhos do Alvo. Pensamos também em chamar Gui e Fleur, mas apesar dos anos Gina ainda implicava com a cunhada francesa.

George e Angelina ficaram muito felizes com o convite. Angelina havia tido um aborto espontâneo recentemente, ainda estava fragilizada, o convite trouxe um animo novo para ela.

- To pronta! – Gina apareceu na minha frente. Linda como sempre.

Usava um vestido verde claro, longo, de um tecido brilhante e encorpado, nas costas tinha um generoso decote em v, o decote da frente também era em v, valorizando os seios mais volumosos por causa da amamentação. O visual era completado por brincos e gargantilha de brilhante com detalhes em esmeralda (meu presente do último Natal), sandálias de salto prata e bolsa combinando. E, os cabelos caiam levemente ondulados na altura dos ombros (ela havia cortado o cabelo depois que Alvo nasceu) a maquiagem suave como sempre.

- Linda! – Falei me levantando. Neste instante a companhia tocou. Só podia ser Tia Petúnia, era única que a usava.

- Olá! - Ela falou quando abrimos a porta. – Hum, vocês estão muito elegantes.

- Obrigada! – Gina falou. – Adoro ver o Harry bem vestido.

Eu usava um terno preto, muito bem cortado e gravata prata. Tudo escolhido a dedo pela minha mulher. Meus cabelos continuavam indomáveis, mas como havia cortado recentemente, estavam mais apresentáveis.

- Obrigada por ficar com os meninos. – Falei, enquanto Tiago corria para abraçar a Tia.

- Ë um prazer Harry. – Falou pegando Tiago no colo. – E o Alvo.

- Tá dormindo... daqui a pouco ele acorda para mamar... – Gina falou. – Tirei leite, Monstro já preparou as mamadeiras... é só pedir para ele!

- Certo Gina! – Tia Petúnia sorriu. – Agora tá na hora de vocês irem. Divirtam-se!

Nos despedimos de Tiago e da Tia Petúnia e apartamos em frente a casa da avó de Neville.

A cerimônia do casamento foi muito bonita e emocionante. A avó de Neville chorou o tempo todo. Sentimos falta da presença de Luna, que ainda estava viajando pela América Latina, agora estava na Floresta Amazônica. E, Hagrid que também estava viajando, só não sabíamos para onde.

A festa se estendeu até a madrugada. Eu, Gina, Rony e Hermione e outros convidados terminamos a noite em uma boate. Fazia tempo que não saímos. Rose estava com os pais de Hermione e Tia Petúnia dormiria na nossa casa, então aproveitamos bem à noite.

******

Os dias dessa primavera estavam ensolarados, coloridos, perfumados. Gostava de chegar em casa e ver Gina com os meninos no jardim da nossa casa. Era uma cena que me tranqüilizava.

Estávamos tendo problemas em Askaban. Malfoy era um líder nato, mesmo estando preso, ainda exercia uma boa influencia na comunidade bruxa e, principalmente, sabia instigar os ânimos dos que se encontravam na mesma situação que ele.

Tinha medo. Medo por Gina e pelos meninos. Medo de perder tudo que havia conquistado. Pois uma coisa era certa, eu sempre seria um o objeto principal de uma vingança por parte de muitos bruxos que se encontrava em Askabam.

Minha proteção excessiva, como Gina gostava de falar, foi o motivo, como sempre, de algumas discussões nossas. Gina dizia que eu estava exagerando, pois os que poderiam realmente fazer alguma coisa, estavam todos presos. Não havia um perigo real, concreto, havia suspeitas, mas até o momento estava tudo sob controle.

Conseguimos amenizar os ânimos de Malfoy levando Draco para uma visita. Draco foi extremamente frio com o pai, só disse que era melhor ele parar de fazer confusões, pois nunca teria seu apoio e seu dinheiro.

Acho que Malfoy entendeu que tinha perdido deves o filho. Teria que procurar outros meios para reivindicar o poder que ele julgava merecedor. Até porque todos os bruxos partidários de Malfoy estavam presos, alguns haviam perdido parte considerável de suas fortunas e outros fugiram para paizes diversos.

A Ordem da Fênix continuava trabalhando. Com a ajuda dos membros conseguimos colocar em Askabam muitos comensais da morte. Havia muito mais do que imaginávamos. Mesmo depois de oito anos da guerra, ainda havia muito trabalho a ser feito. A guerra desestruturou muitas famílias.

Muitas crianças ficaram órfãs. A Ordem também mantinha um lar para elas e um fundo de reserva para que pudessem freqüentar Hogwarts, sem problemas. Mas elas já não tinham mais as tardes de primavera ao lado dos pais e nem brincavam felizes, sem preocupações, seus pais não voltariam do trabalho, não abraçariam e nem beijariam seus filhos, como eu fazia com os meus quando chegava do Ministério.

Quando chegava em casa, Tiago largava tudo que estava fazendo e vinha correndo para o meu colo e me dava muitos beijos babados. Alvo reconhecia minha voz e resmungava, querendo atenção. Eu nunca reclamei disso, por mais cansado que estivesse, adorava esses momentos.

Gina ficava parada nos olhando, sorrindo... Nunca interrompia esse momento, pois ela sabia que era importante para mim... Sabia que logo eu daria atenção a ela, perguntaria como havia sido o seu dia, o que teríamos para o jantar e depois que os meninos dormissem teríamos o nosso momento.

******

Estávamos eu e Rony sentados no quintal da casa dele. Eu estava com Alvo no colo tentando fazer com que ele comece uma papinha de maçã. Rony estava com Rose, que já estava com seis meses e brincava distraidamente com suas mãozinhas.

Era domingo. Não havíamos ido para a Toca, pois o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley haviam ido para a Romênia visitar Carlinhos e Danna e comemorar o quinto aniversário de Luke.

Tiago brincava de bola com Teddy perto de nós. E Gina e Hermione estavam terminando de arrumar o almoço, pois Nikki, o elfo doméstico deles estava de folga.

- Harry... Alvo não vai comer mais! – Gina apareceu com uma bandeja e começou arrumar a mesa. – Quando ele começa a enrolar e porque ele não quer mais...

- É mesmo. – Falei colocando ele no carrinho de bebê. Alvo resmungou um pouco, ele não gostava de ficar no carrinho.

Hermione apareceu trazendo mais alguns pratos.

- O almoço tá pronto!

Rony colocou Rose no cercadinho, ela muito atenta, observava todos os movimentos do pai.

- To morrendo de fome! – Rony falou já se servindo.

- Que novidade Rony! – Gina falou rindo. – Tiago, Teddy venham almoçar, mas antes vão lavar as mãos.

Os meninos a obedeceram prontamente e logo já estavam sentados a mesa para o almoço.

- Ei... vocês já sabem da novidade? – Hermione comentou e vendo a nossa cara de surpresa continuou. – Luna voltou. Recebi uma coruja dela ontem!

- Nossa... ela ficou muito tempo fora mesmo! – Gina falou servindo os meninos.

- Ela vai assumir o jornal do pai. Disse que vai me procurar essa semana no Ministério. – Hermione falou.

- O que será que ela quer? – Rony perguntou.

- Não faço idéia. – Hermione falou.

- Tiago come devagar! – Eu falei tentando fazer com que Tiago comesse mais devagar. – Se Tiago fosse filho do Rony não seria tão parecido com ele!

- É mesmo! – Gina falou rindo.

Hermione concordou rindo também. Rony fez cara de que não se importava e continuar devorando a comida do seu prato.

Algumas horas depois só estava eu e Rony sentados na sala de estar tomando uma cerveja amanteigada. As meninas estavam lá em cima dando banho nas crianças e Teddy já tinha ido para casa.

- Sabe... – Rony começou a falar. – Eu adoro essa minha vida! Minha casa, minha mulher, minha filha...

- Eu também Rony. – Concordei com ele. – Eu adoro a vida que tenho...

- Harry... depois que a Rose nasceu, eu e a Hermione estamos em uma fase ótima.

- É... dá para perceber. – Realmente, eles estavam tranqüilos, a maternidade deu a Hermione ares de mulher, já não era mais uma menina.

- A única coisa que me incomoda é o fato dela trabalhar demais... – Rony comentou. – Ela não precisa... estamos bem de ouro...

- Mas Hermione gosta do trabalho. E você sabe que não é por isso! – Falei.

Depois da guerra fomos convidados para emprestar os nossos nomes para alguns produtos bruxos. Eu recusei muitos, mas alguns o ouro oferecido era muito bom que acabei aceitando. Hermione também declinou do convite de alguns, mas outros ela não resistiu. Já Rony aceitou praticamente todos os convites. Ele adorou essa fama. Mas também foi assim que comprou a casa, fez um bom pé de meia.

- Eu sei... só acho que ela podia diminuir o ritmo e ficar mais tempo com a Rose. – Rony deu um longo gole na sua cerveja. – A última dela é colocar a Rosie na creche!

Eu ri. Já sabia dessa história. Gina já havia falando também que queria colocar o Tiago na creche.

- É creche... vê se tem cabimento? – Rony falou. – Minha filha em uma creche!

- E ela vai sim Ronald! – Hermione apareceu na sala acompanhada de Gina. – Não agora, mas o ano que vai sim!

- Eu estou pensando em colocar o Tiago! – Gina falou sentando do meu lado. – Pelo menos meio período.

- É uma creche bruxa Rony. – Falei tentando convence-lo – Eu já fui lá. As crianças são muito felizes lá.

- É... eu ainda não sei. – Rony não parecia convencido.

- Vai ser bom para conviver com outras crianças... – Hermione sentou no colo de Rony.

- Outras crianças! Podemos ter mais filhos. – Rony falou como se resolvesse a questão. Eu e Gina rimos da cara que Hermione fez.

- Rony... Vamos mudar de assunto. Depois a gente fala sobre a ida para a creche da Rose. – Hermione comentou. – O Rony não fala em outra coisa que não seja outro filho. Rose não tem nenhum um ano ainda!

- Eles não sabem o que a gente passa. Acham que é tudo fácil. – Gina falou. – Não é Harry?

- Eu ainda nem to cobrando a menina que você me prometeu! – Falei me defendendo dos tapinhas que Gina me dava.

O resto da noite passou tranqüilo. Dormimos ali. Fazia tempo que não fazíamos isso. Pela manhã fui com Gina até a nossa casa e depois fui para o Ministério.

******

As noites dessa primavera eram quentes. Sinal que teríamos um verão sufocante. Acordei no meio da noite sentindo um vazio na cama. Cadê Gina? Não tinha ouvido nenhum dos meninos chorar. Onde ela estava?

As luzes do banheiro do nosso quarto estavam apagadas. Levantei-me. A porta do quarto de Tiago estava entreaberta, mas ele dormia tranquilamente. Fui em direção ao quarto de Alvo. A porta também estava entreaberta. Alvo também dormia.

Desci. Havia luz na sala de estar. Gina devia estar lá!

- Gi... algum problema? – Perguntei vendo que ela estava entretida lendo alguma coisa.

- Harry... oi amor! Estou terminando de revisar os textos que tenho que enviar pela manhã para a revista e para o Profeta. – Gina falou. – Já estou terminando!

- Trabalhando no meio da noite? – Sentei do seu lado e peguei alguns papeis para ler também.

- De noite é melhor! Silêncio! – Gina sorriu. – Consigo trabalhar de manhã antes dos meninos acordarem e as vezes de tarde... mas de noite... só de madrugada mesmo!

- Hum... então vou subir! Não quero lhe atrapalhar! – Falei fazendo menção de me levantar.

- Mais já... já terminei! Depois você reclama que não lhe dou atenção. – Gina falou com uma voz manhosa.

- Se você tá pedindo... implorando... – Falei rindo.

- Você quer que eu implore é? – Gina sabia me provocar. Moveu-se sensualmente, fazendo com que a camisola subisse e mostrando as pernas bem torneadas. Recolheu todos os papéis e colocou em cima da mesinha.

- Você é quem tá pedindo... – Coloquei Gina no meu colo e a beijei com paixão. – Acho que estou gostando de você ficar trabalhando no meio da noite...

- Harry... os serões valem a pena... – Gina deitou no sofá e me puxou para mais um beijo.

Nem nos importamos de estar na sala de estar. Ainda bem que Monstro era bastante discreto. Ele já tinha dado alguns flagras na gente. Mas nunca comentou nada.

Ficamos um bom tempo no sofá. Só subimos um pouco antes de amanhecer, quando Alvo chorou porque queria mamar. Graças a Mérlin ele não tinha mais cólicas, agora dormia tranqüilo quase a noite toda, só acordava uma ou duas vezes para mamar ou trocar as fraldas.

******

George e Angelina fizeram uma grande festa no pátio da Toca no aniversário de três anos de Freddy. A Sra. Weasley estava muito feliz, coordenando tudo na festa do neto. Ainda existia uma sombra em seu olhar por causa da perda de Fred. Mas o tempo, os netos amenizaram muito essa sombra. Mas era difícil evitar algumas lágrimas quando estavam todos os filhos e netos reunidos.

- Tiago para de correr! Você vai cair e se machucar!– Gina falava com o menino. – Harry... dá um jeito nele!

- Gina... eu já falei...

- Harry... não é para falar e para agir! – Gina me entregou Alvo e foi atrás do filho mais velho.

- Até parece a mamãe! – Rony falou. – Porque ela não deixa o menino brincar!

- Porque ela é mãe Rony... – Falei acomodando melhor Alvo no meu colo. – Ela vê perigo em tudo... – Neste instante ouvimos um choro. Levantei-me e entreguei Alvo para o Rony. – O que aconteceu Gina?

Gina trazia Tiago no colo que chorava alto por causa do joelho ralado.

- Não disse! – Gina falou colocando Tiago no meu colo e fazendo um floreio com a varinha, dando um jeito no sangue que escorria do joelho de Tiago. – Ele caiu naquelas pedras... eu avisei!

- Ok filho já passou... mamãe curou o seu joelho. – Falei consolando Tiago que soluçava. – Quem sabe agora você fica quietinho!

Em menos de meia hora Tiago já havia se esquecido do joelho ralado e tentava subir no murinho que tinha no pátio. Gina me olhou de longe e eu entendi o recado. Fui atrás dele.

- Vem filho! Você não quer se machucar de novo quer?

- Não... Papai, vassoura... - Tiago foi em direção a vassoura de brinquedo.

- Tiago dá trabalho! – Rony falou.

- Você nem queira imaginar... esses dias ele quase entrou na lareira enquanto Gina conversava com a Luna! – Falei rindo lembrando da cena.

Na hora não foi nada engraçado. Ele podia ter se machucado. Levei um susto e acabei gritando com ele. Mas ele também se assustou. Precisei falar de forma enérgica com ele. Acho que ele entendeu, pois ficou o resto do dia como um anjo.

- Espero que Rose não herde esses gens Weasleys. – Rony comentou.

- Também espero que o Alvo não herde. – Comentei. – Dois eu não vou agüentar! Já pensou Weasley e Potter! – Falei lembrando do meu pai, e eu também não fico muito atrás.

- Do que estão falando. – Hermione perguntou com Rose dormindo no colo. – Rony vamos embora. Rose já dormiu!

- Dos gens Weasleys! – Rony falou rindo, Hermione fez uma cara de que não havia entendido. – Mas vamos sim!

- Vou procurar Gina... Acho que tá na hora de irmos também!

Gina já estava com Alvo no colo e Tiago por perto resmungava que não queria ir, mas seus olhinhos denunciavam que ele já estava tonto de sono.

Quando chegamos em casa ele já estava dormindo. Enquanto eu atendia Alvo, Gina foi dar um banho nele, pois ele estava muito sujo para dormir assim. Tomou banho praticamente dormindo.

- Alvo já dormiu. – Falei quando ela entrou no quarto.

- Que bom! Acho que quem precisa de um banho sou eu. – Falou indo em direção ao banheiro.

- Quer companhia? – Falei malicioso. – Posso esfregar suas costas?

- Sei... – Ela respondeu do banheiro. – A banheira já está enchendo... vem!

Fui correndo. Todos os momentos com Gina tinham a mesma intensidade, a mesma urgência, a mesma paixão... Sempre existia o mesmo amor, como se fosse sempre a primeira vez.

**N/A: Obrigada... desculpem a demora em postar, essa semana o trabalho me ocupou muito o tempo Próximo capítulo a semana que vem. Beijinhos para todos e continuem lendo e comentando!!!!! Um beijo especial para a Mickky, adoro saber que você está gostando...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17 – Os nossos momentos**

Como era de imaginar o verão estava de matar. Era um calor infernal. Alvo estava cheio de brotoejas, Tiago estava impaciente. Gina costumava deixá-los um bom tempo brincando na piscina de plástico. Mas tirá-los dali era um sacrifício.

Na segunda semana de julho fomos para a casa de praia. Hermione, Rony e Rose nos encontrariam em alguns dias, primeiro eles haviam ido para a casa de campo de uma tia-avó de Hermione que iria comemorar 80 anos. Teddy estava conosco. Dessa vez também trouxemos Victorie. Com tantas crianças na casa, Monstro também veio.

A semana passou rápida. No final de semana Gui e Fleur vieram com Dominique. Ficariam só o fim de semana, pois iriam visitar Gabrielle, irmã de Fleur, na Holanda. Ela havia se casado com um bruxo holandês, dono de uma galeria de arte bastante prestigiada pelos trouxas.

Teddy também não ficaria todas as férias conosco, Andrômeda iria com ele para os EUA visitar alguns parentes. Ela disse que tinha que aproveitar a companhia do neto, pois em três anos ele iria para Hogwarts. E três anos passavam rápido!

No meio da outra semana, Rony, Hermione e Rose chegaram. Rose também estava com brotoejas por causa do calor e irritando com os dentinhos que nasciam. Chorava muito. Logo Rose que era um bebê muito calminho. Naquele noite Rose não deixou ninguém dormir. Teve até febre!

O engraçado era ver Rony desesperado por causa da filha. Ele ganhava de mim. Normalmente, eu ficava nervoso quando um dos meninos ficava doente. Mas Rony ficava totalmente fora do controle. Era como se ele sentisse tudo que Rose sentia.

- Rony eu já pedi para você se acalmar! – Hermione falou. – Desse jeito eu fico nervosa. Rose sente e chora mais ainda!

- Passa essa poção na gengiva dela. – Gina lhe entregou um frasco. – Com o Alvo e o Tiago sempre deu certo, é mais forte do que a que voce tá usando!

Hermione pegou o frasco, acomodou a filha no colo e passou a poção. Rose reclamou daquele gosto estranho na sua boquinha. Mas o efeito era rápido e logo ela se acalmou.

- Pronto Rony... Ela já está mais calma. – Falei. – O Tiago chorou muito quando os dentes estavam nascendo.

- Mas quando os outros dentinhos dela nasceram, ela não ficou tão chorona. – Rony falou pegando a filha no colo e a embalando. – Melhorou filhinha?

- Mas dessa vez ela ficou Rony! Estão irritando mais ela. Ela ainda está com brotoeja do calor... Por isso ela tá mais sensível. – Hermione falou olhando ternamente a filha que agora estava quietinha no colo do pai.

- Nessa horas tenho pena da Penélope... – Gina comentou. – Imagina duas chorando ao mesmo tempo!

- Duas? – Rony perguntei. – São meninas?

- São duas meninas. – Gina confirmou. – Mamãe ficou toda boba, pois uma das meninas vai se chamar Molly... a outra é Lucy!

Rony balançou a cabeça, como que dissesse só podia ser o Percy.

- Vou ir ver os meninos... e depois deitar... você vem? – Falei me levantando e pega a mão de Gina que também se levantou.

- Nos também vamos... Rose já se acalmou! – Hermione falou pegando Rose do colo de Rony e indo em direção ao quarto deles. – Acho que agora a gente consegue dormir né filhinha!

Rose dormiu bem o resto da noite. Acabamos nos acordando tarde naquela manhã. Mas afinal, estávamos de férias.

Os dias passaram tranquilamente. Só depois do aniversário de Gina que voltamos para o Largo Grimmauld. Gostava tanto de ficar na casa da praia que até já havia comentado com Gina que poderíamos passar mais tempo por aqui, talvez depois que os meninos fossem para escola.

******

Monstro ficou com os meninos no dia do nosso aniversário de casamento. Tia Petúnia sempre se oferecia para ficar com eles, mas achei que já estávamos abusando. Não ficaríamos tanto tempo fora, seria apenas um jantar em um restaurante trouxa que Gina gostava.

Seis anos. Nem dava para acreditar. Às vezes olhava para a Gina e ainda me lembrava da menina que não falava na minha frente logo que nos conhecemos.

- O que você está pensando? – Gina me perguntou depois que garçom anotou os nossos pedidos.

- Em uma menina que não abria a boca na minha frente. – Falei rindo. Gina ficou vermelhar.

- Harry... Digamos que eu ficava sempre em estado de choque quando via você! – Gina também riu. – E você não me dava a mínima.

- Eu tinha outros problemas... tinha um bruxo demente atrás de mim. Esqueceu?

- Não! Mas você esqueceu... Quase morri de ciúmes quando você começou a namorar a Cho Chang! – Gina comentou bebericando o seu vinho.

- É, mas eu precisa viver também... Eu também fiquei com ciúmes quando você namorou aqueles dois... – Perguntei com ares ofendido, mas logo comecei a rir da cara que ela fez. – Só não entendia o por que!

- Não ia viver minha vida toda correndo atrás de você, Sr. Potter! – Gina sorriu. – Você só me via como a irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo!

- Ok! Você tá certa! Eu era meio lerdo mesmo... Demorei para ver que você existia.

- Mas quando eu sai com eles, eu não tinha desistido de você... Só estava me divertindo um pouco enquanto você não se dava conta da minha presença... – Gina comentou como se você a coisa mais normal do mundo. – No fim não foi uma boa tática?

- Gi... foi golpe baixo! Eu queria azarar o Miguel e Dino... – Lembrei da vez que eu e Rony pegamos Gina no maior amasso com Dino. – Mas foi só assim que eu percebi que você não era só a irmãzinha do meu melhor amigo.

Gina pegou a minha mão ternamente.

- Eles nunca significaram nada para mim.

- Nem a Cho significou algo para mim!

- Eu sempre soube! – Gina falou rindo. Eu também ri. Adorava esse jeito dela!

Depois do jantar, resolvemos dar uma volta em um parque ali perto. Caminhávamos em silêncio de mãos dadas. Fazíamos muito isso nos primeiros anos de casados.

- Tiago começa na creche amanhã. – Gina falou parando em frente a uma fonte de anjos. – Você vai comigo levá-lo?

- Claro Gi... Vamos deixá-lo depois da aula de natação deles. – Alvo também estava na natação, eu ficava com ele e Gina ficava com Tiago, mas Tiago já entrava sozinho na piscina.

- Sim... Ele tá empolgado. Acho que não vamos ter problemas. Mas nesses primeiros dias eu vou ficar mais um pouco com ele. – Gina parecia um pouco angustiada com isso.

- Gi... Algum problema? Não precisamos colocar o Tiago na creche ainda... – Falei abraçando ela por trás.

- To me sentido péssima Harry! To me sentido a pior mãe do mundo! – Gina começou a chorar.

- Gi... você mesmo disse que ia ser bom para ele... Depois é só meio período. – Tentei acalma-la.

- Eu sei... mas vou ficar algumas horas longe do meu bebê, outras pessoas vão cuidar dele... depois vai ser o Al...

- Se você tá assim por causa de uma creche, imagina quando ele for para Hogwarts...

- Nem quero imaginar... – Gina parou de chorar e começou a rir.

- Ei... você não me falou o que a Luna queria. – Perguntei quando recomeçamos a caminhar. Desde que Luna havia voltado ela havia procurado várias vezes Gina, Hermione e Angelina.

- Ah... ela assumiu o jornal do pai, tá com uma proposta legal para moderniza-lo e fazer concorrência direta com o Diário Profeta. – Gina fez uma pausa e continuou. – Ela me convidou para trabalhar com ela... Quer dar uma cara nova ao jornal.

- Hum... você aceitou? – Perguntei, nunca interferi na vida profissional de Gina, sempre apoiei suas decisões.

- Ainda não dei uma resposta... mas eu falei que a minha prioridade era os meninos, que meu tempo é em função deles... Mas é desafiador...

- Entendo... Você sabe que vou apoiar o que você decidir. – Parei de caminhar e olhei demoradamente para aqueles olhos castanhos. – Eu te amo Ginevra Potter!

- Eu também te amo Harry Potter!

Ficamos ali mais um pouco namorando, desfrutando daquele momento a dois. Quando chegamos em casa, todos dormiam. Subimos devagar. Mas antes de entrarmos no nosso quarto damos uma olhadinha nos meninos.

- Harry... Lembra de quando você me pediu em casamento. – Gina me pergunta quando chegamos no nosso quarto.

- Nunca esqueci... você sabe... foi a nossa primeira vez. – Falo alcançado ela pela cintura. Gina sorri. Me beija com paixão.

- Melhoramos muito desde aquela vez... – Gina da um sorriso maroto e me joga na cama. E começa a tirar as suas roupas bem devagar.

Eu fico ali, com cara de bobo. Sorrindo. Sou um homem feliz!

******

No outro dia levamos Tiago à creche. Gina ficou com ele. À noite ele estava muito eufórico, queria me contar tudo que ele tinha feito na creche. Gina disse que no inicio ele ficou um pouco encabulado, mas logo se soltou e nem sentiu falta dela quando ela foi para a outra sala.

Naquela mesma semana nasceram as filhas gêmeas de Percy e Penélope. Duas meninas idênticas. Lucy Penélope Weasley e Molly Weasley II eram ruivas, com sardas e olhos azuis.

- Rosie era bem mais bonita quando nasceu! – Rony comentou quando fomos embora do St Mungus. – Era até mais gordinha.

- Rony! – Hermione cutucou o marido. – As meninas são gêmeas, é normal que elas nasçam com menos peso e menores.

- Vocês vem jantar conosco? – Gina perguntou. – Mas elas podiam ser mais bonitinhas. Puxaram ao Percy!

Eu e Hermione acabamos rindo. Era incrível, mas todos os irmãos Weasley ainda implicavam muito com Percy.

- Vamos sim! Vou pedir para o Nikki levar a Rose! – Hermione falou enquanto procurávamos um lugar deserto para apartar.

Alguns minutos depois apartamos na frente do Largo Grimmauld.

- Monstro chegamos! – Gina falou enquanto íamos para a sala de estar.

- Minha senhora o jantar já está quase pronto! – Monstro apareceu em segundos. – Os meus senhores estão quietinhos brincando.

- Ok! Monstro! – Gina falou pegando Alvo no colo que já estendia os bracinhos para a mãe. – Hermione e Rony vão jantar conosco. Prepare tudo sim!

- Claro minha senhora. – Monstro saiu rápido para a cozinha.

Neste instante Nikki aparecia com Rose na lareira. Rose viu o pai e já foi se jogando para ele. Hermione às vezes reclamava de tanto grude dos dois.

- Viu, ela nem liga para mim! – Hermione comentou. Eu e Gina rimos da cara dela.

- Papa... – Rose falou claramente. – Papa!

- O que foi que você disse? - Rony perguntou. – Fala de novo filhinha!

- Papa! – Rose falou passando as mãozinhas no rosto de Rony.

- Minha filha me chamou de papai! – Rony estava eufórico.

- Não é justo! – Hermione reclamou. – Fala mamãe meu amor!

Gina riu e tentou consolar a cunhada.

- Mione é sempre assim. Com o Tiago foi à mesma coisa, já estou me preparando para o Al!

- Mas Gi... é a gente que carrega eles por nove meses e sente aquela dor horrível para eles nascerem... – Hermione reclamava enquanto Rony era só alegria. – Fui eu que fiquei mais de oito horas em trabalho de parto!

- Daqui a alguns dias ela fala mamãe. – Falei tentando consola-la.

- Tá certo! Você vai falar mamãe logo né filhinha! – Hermione pegou a filha do colo de Rony.

- Papa! – Rose repetiu.

Todos rimos e Hermione acabou cedendo as gracinhas da filha beijando as sua bochechas rosadas.

- Papai... Olha! – Tiago puxou a minha calça e mostrou seu boneco jogador de quadribol.

Gina pegou Alvo do cercadinho que começou a resmungar. Toda aquela função com a Rose fez com que meus filhos reclamassem a nossa atenção.

******

Os dias passaram rápido. Rony e Hermione estavam organizando um linda festa para Rose, que demorou, segundo Hermione, mas finalmente havia falado mamãe.

Gina acabou aceitando a proposta de Luna para ajudá-la na modernização do Pasquim. Se desligou do Profeta Diário, há tempos ela já não andava satisfeita com o trabalho no jornal, mas continuaria com a coluna na revista.

Tiago estava cada vez mais empolgado com os novos amiguinhos na creche. Gina já não ficava com ele, e ele nem sentia a falta da mãe e até choramingava quando íamos buscá-lo. Estava cada vez mais esperto.

Alvo também já havia falado papai. Falou mais cedo que o Tiago, mas acho que ele aprende muito com o irmão mais velho. Também já estava ensaiando os primeiros passinhos. Já andava por quase toda a casa se agarrando nos móveis.

- Harry... fica com eles enquanto eu termino de me arrumar! – Gina falou depois que terminou de arrumar os meninos para irmos para a Casa Branca de Hogsmead. – Não deixa nenhum dos dois se sujarem!

- Tá bem! – Coloquei Alvo no cercadinho e Tiago sentado no sofá. – É melhor gente ficar aqui até a mamãe terminar de se arrumar para irmos ao aniversário da Rosie!

- Rosie um. – Tiago mostrou com o dedinho. – Eu três!

- Isso mesmo filho. Você vai fazer três!

Tiago era uma mistura perfeita minha e de Gina. Os cabelos vermelhos sempre despenteados, os olhos eram castanhos como os de Gina, mas o formato do rosto lembrava o meu. Tiago sem duvida havia herdado todos os genes morotos dos Weasleys e dos Potters. Agora que ele descobriu onde as vassouras estavam guardadas, nos tínhamos que ficar de olho nele, pois ele já havia pegado tentando varias vezes pegam-las para voar.

Olhei para Alvo, que estava impaciente dentro do cercadinho.

- Mamãe já vem para irmos filho! – O peguei no colo enquanto esperávamos.

Alvo era mesmo muito parecido comigo. Os cabelos castanhos, também despenteados, os olhos verdes, o formato do rosto, o nariz, a boca... Tudo parecido comigo. A pele era branquinha, com algumas sardas... Única coisa dos Weasleys. Gina costumava dizer que Alvo era mais calmo que Tiago, mas que sabia chamar atenção quando preciso. Agora que ele já estava se aventurando pela casa, não queria mais ficar no cercadinho brincando, queria era ir atrás do irmão.

- To pronta! Vamos? – Gina apareceu com dois casacos na mão, me deu um para vestir o Alvo e o outro ela vestiu o Tiago.

- Gi... Você não acha que eles vão ficar com calor? – Perguntei, afinal iríamos de lareira e Rony havia montado uma tenda climatizada para a festa. Nem sentiríamos o frio que estava fazendo.

- Harry... Eles podem pegar alguma friagem. Você não quer que eles fiquem doente! – Gina pegou Tiago e foi em direção à lareira.

- Claro que não! – A segui. Aprendi que não era bom discordar de uma mãe quando se tratava de agasalhar os filhos.

A festa de Rose foi um sucesso. A decoração era de anjos. Todos os Weasleys estavam presentes com os filhos. Até Percy foi com as gêmeas que não tinham ainda dois meses. Os pais de Hermione e alguns parentes trouxas também estavam presentes. Além de Neville, Ana e Luna acompanhada do noivo.

Rose estava com uma fantasia de anjinho cor de rosa e agora que já caminhava sozinha não queria ficar no colo de ninguém. Rose tinha os cabelos cacheados vermelhos, olhos azuis, pele branquinha... Como Rony dizia Rose só era parecida fisicamente com os Weasleys porque o gênio ela puxou a mãe. Mas Hermione rebatia dizendo que Rose era teimosa como o pai.

******

Esse ano o aniversário de Tiago foi comemorado na creche. Ele mesmo escolheu o tema da festa: dragões. Desde que ele descobriu que o Tio Carlinhos cuidava de dragões, ele ficou encantado. Até pediu um dragão pequeno de presente. É claro que eu e Gina tentamos explicar que esse presente era complicado, pois dragões precisam de espaço para voarem e na nossa casa não dava. Ele se contentou então com um dragão de brinquedo, grande o suficiente para ele subir e brincar que estava voando.

No Natal, como em todos os anos, passamos na Toca. Com as crianças crescidas a festa era maior. Esse ano o Sr. Weasley resolveu se vestir de Papai Noel para alegria dos netos. E, Teddy estava realizado, finalmente, ganhou sua primeira vassoura de verdade. Mas a Sra. Tonks já estava recomendando que ele não podia voar muito alto.

- Tiago não vai ganhar uma vassoura tão cedo! – Gina falou para mim quando viu o brilho nos olhinhos do filho para a vassoura de Teddy.

- Eu nem tinha pensando nisso Gi... – Falei. Gina sorriu como se dissesse eu sei que não.

Organizamos uma linda festa para o Alvo no seu aniversário. Como Alvo gostava muito de um desenho trouxa, o Bob Esponja, esse foi o tema da festa. Alvo se divertiu muito na sua festa, agora que ele já caminha com segurança não queria ficar no colo de ninguém. Ele não parava quieto.

A festa foi até a noite. Quando todos foram embora eu estava morto de cansaço. A casa estava uma bagunça. Monstro e mais alguns elfos que foram contratados para a festa já estavam dando um jeito.

- Monstro. – Gina falou. – Eu vou colocar os meninos para dormir. Você coordena tudo por aqui!

- É claro minha senhora. – Monstro começou a dar várias ordens para os outros elfos.

- Harry... Vem me ajudar com os meninos...

Entramos no quarto de Alvo, Tiago estava lá mexendo nos presentes do irmão.

- Mamãe, Al ganhou uma vassoura! – Ele falou mostrando uma vassoura de brinquedo igual a dele.

- É... Meu bem... Vem com a mamãe, tá na hora de dormirem...

- Não to com sono! – Tiago reclamou.

- Mas já tá na hora Tiago. – Falei puxando ele pela mão. – Vamos escovar os dentes?

Tiago adorava escovar os dentes. Foi correndo para o banheiro eu fui atrás enquanto Gina arrumava Alvo para dormir.

Tiago escovou os dentes, eu o ajudei a lavar a boca, depois colocamos o seu pijama e ele se deitou na cama.

- Papai... Frio... – Eu o cobri.

- Pronto! – Falei.

- Conta história... Dos dragões... – Tiago pediu.

Peguei o livro de história de dragões que Carlinhos tinha lhe dado no seu aniversário.

- O Dragão que não sabia guspir fogo... Era uma vez um dragão que não sabia guspir fogo... Ele andava muito chateado por causa disso...

- Mostra papai... – Tiago queria ver as figuras do livro.

Fiquei lendo mais um pouco para ele, mas em seguida o cansaço o venceu e ele já estava dormindo. Gina estava escorada na porta me olhando.

- Alvo já dormiu?

- Já! Ele tava bem cansado.

- E a senhora? Também tá cansada?

Gina riu e fez balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Vou ver como as coisas estão lá em baixo. Já subo! – Gina passou por mim e me deu um selinho. – Sabe, um banho de banheira seria perfeito!

- Ok! Vou te esperar com a banheira cheia.

Gina não demorou muito. Quando ela voltou à banheira já estava cheia e com muita espuma como ela gostava. Depois de um dia perfeito, nada como terminar com uma noite perfeita...

**N/A: Obrigada... desculpem a demora em postar, o trabalho continua me ocupou muito o tempo... Próximo capítulo a semana que vem. Só para esclarecer, a fic está dividida em três partes, a primeira procura mostrar como as coisas ficaram depois da guerra, a segunda trás um pouco de aventura para a vida dos Potter's, e a terceira vai enfatizar mais as relações familiares, pois as crianças já estarão maiores... Até o momento está planejado 40 capítulos... Beijinhos para todos e continuem lendo e comentando!!!!! Um beijo especial para a Mickky (Lily ainda vai demorar um pouco para vir) e IgorSambora (Ok, adoro saber que você está sempre por aqui). Continuem por aqui!!! Beijos!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18 – Meu pequeno maroto**

Janeiro estava sendo muito frio. Nevava quase todos os dias. Os meninos ficaram gripados. Tiago ficou uma semana sem ir à creche e Alvo teve sérios problemas respiratórios, certa noite, precisamos ir com ele ao St Mungus. Eu também fiquei gripado. A única que não foi afetada foi Gina. Ainda bem, pois se ela ficasse doente quem cuidaria de nós.

Estávamos os quatro na sala de estar depois do jantar, era um domingo, mas voltamos cedo da Toca, por causa do mau tempo. Eu lia o jornal, Gina também lia uma revista e os meninos estavam brincando em um tapete felpudo no chão, Tiago em seu dragão e Alvo com alguns carrinhos mágicos.

- Harry... Eu já disse para você não fazer magia para o Tiago voar no dragão de brinquedo. – Gina falou sem desviar os olhos da revista. Ela havia adquirido essa habilidade, prestava atenção nos meninos e fazia outra coisa ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas eu não to fazendo nada Gi... – Falei.

Às vezes fazia magia no dragão de brinquedo de Tiago para que ele voasse alguns centímetros do chão, mas Gina não gostava muito, pois dizia que ele ficaria mal acostumado.

- Harry... – Gina largou a revista e deu um salto do sofá. Eu também larguei o jornal e fiquei de pé olhando surpreso para Tiago.

Tiago sorria feliz em cima do seu dragão que flutuando pela sala a pelo menos um metro do chão. Alvo batia palmas com as mãozinhas.

- Ti... Voa... Mama! – Gina o pegou no colo.

- Harry! Como ele fez isso. – Gina falou. – As nossas varinhas estão em cima da mesa.

As varinhas estavam em cima da mesa de centro. Tiago sabia que era expressamente proibido pegar as varinhas. Ele já havia pegado uma vez e foi a primeira vez que eu o coloquei de castigo. Depois disso nunca mais pegou. Eu e Gina cuidávamos para não deixar as varinhas ao seu alcance.

- Ele manifestou magia Gi... – Falei sorrindo. – Magia espontânea. Acho que ele desejou muito que o dragão voasse e conseguiu...

Apontei a minha varinha para o dragão e delicadamente fiz com que ele pousasse no chão. Me aproximei dele e peguei ele no colo e girei ele no ar.

- Meu filho... Você é um bruxo! Manifestou magia! – Tiago sorria. Gina largou Alvo no sofá e pegou o Tiago para beijá-lo.

- Precisamos contar para todo mundo que o Tiago é um bruxinho muito esperto. – Gina falou. – Conta para a mamãe como você fez para o dragão voar.

Sentei no sofá e peguei Alvo, Gina também sentou.

- Eu quis voar! – Tiago falou. – E o dragão obedeceu!

- Ele desejou! Foi isso. – Comentei. – Ele não tem noção do que fez Gi...

- É... Mas isso é problema Harry! – Gina estava feliz por Tiago ter manifestado magia, mas, normalmente, as crianças manifestavam magia lá pelo seis, sete anos. Tiago só tinha três anos. – Ele ainda é muito novo... E ele só desejou, não estava nem com uma varinha!

- Gi... O que você quer dizer? – Perguntei.

- Isso mostra que ele vai ser um bruxo poderoso... – Gina fez uma pausa. – Como você!

- Você acha que ele... – dei um longo suspiro. – Que ele herdou os meus poderes?

- É bem provável... Mas vamos falar com a Hermione. – Gina falou sorrindo. – Mas não vamos nos preocupar. Tiago é um bruxo, isso que é importante!

E apertou ele que só ria de toda a festa que fizemos para ele.

Mas tarde, depois que os meninos dormiram... As palavras de Gina não saiam da minha cabeça. Gina já estava deitada e eu também.

- Gi... O Tiago... Será que ele vai ser um bruxo muito poderoso? – Perguntei aquilo realmente me perturbava.

- Harry... É bem provável que ele tenha herdado alguns de seus poderes... – Gina se acomodou nos meus braços. – Mas vamos ensiná-lo a controlá-lo... Não precisamos nos preocupar... Conversaremos com Hermione... Com certeza ela deve ter alguma idéia...

- Mas alguns dos meus poderes são por causa do Voldemort... Isso também passou para os meus filhos... O Alvo também...

- Harry... Meu amor, eu não sei... Mas não se esqueça que eu também sou uma bruxa poderosa. – Gina riu.

Gina era a sétima filha, única mulher em sete gerações de uma família de bruxos puro-sangue. Todos sabiam que ela era uma bruxa muito habilidosa. Ela também manifestou magia cedo, era um pouco mais velha que o Tiago, e também pela força do desejo.

- É... Tão poderosa que me conquistou! – Falei lhe dando um beijo.

- Não seja tão pretensioso Sr. Potter! – Gina retribuiu o meu beijo e me puxou para mais perto do seu corpo.

******

Naquela mesma semana Rony e Hermione vieram jantar conosco. Todos já sabiam que Tiago havia manifestado magia. Mas só contamos para Rony e Hermione a nossa preocupação.

Hermione disse que ia pesquisar o assunto. Mas partilhava da mesma opinião que Gina: poderíamos ensinar Tiago a controlar seus poderes e não precisamos nos preocupar por antecipação. Mas mesmo assim eu me preocupava. Não queria em nenhuma hipótese que meus filhos passassem pelo que passei.

- Harry... Voldemort tá morto... Ele não vai voltar! – Rony falou depois que jantamos e as crianças já dormiam.

- Eu sei... Mas sempre existe a possibilidade dele voltar. – Gina me olhou como aquele olhar que dizia que eu estava dizendo bobagens. – Eu sei é impossível... Mas sei lá... Às vezes, tenho sonhos estranhos...

Gina sabia dos meus sonhos. Sempre disse que eram coisas da minha cabeça. Eram sonhos confusos, distorcidos, não conseguia identificar ninguém nem o que acontecia. Mas sempre acordava assustado, preocupado com os meninos. Esses sonhos começaram logo depois que Tiago nasceu.

- Harry... Eu andei lendo... – Hermione se acomodou melhor no sofá ao lado de Rony. – Não achei nada de concreto... Mas...

Hermione parou.

- Fala Mione... – Gina falou. – Agora você me deixou assustada.

Gina também se acomodou no sofá que estávamos. Senti que ela não estava gostando do que Hermione iria falar.

- São só algumas hipóteses que eu levantei... – Hermione deu um longo suspiro. – Eu acho que o Harry passou alguns dos seus poderes para o Tiago sim... Inclusive os poderes que você compartilhava com o Voldemort... – Hermione fez uma pausa. – Provavelmente, o Tiago tenha alguma ligação com ele também... Se houvesse, e não há nenhuma possibilidade dele retornar...

- Mas se houvesse Mione... – Rony perguntou.

- Ele poderia usar o Tiago sim, como sempre quis usar o Harry... – Hermione falou por fim. – Mas não existe a menor possibilidade dele voltar... Até porque o Tiago e o Alvo também herdaram do Harry a magia de proteção que sua mãe fez...

- Isso quer dizer que meus filhos são protegidos por magia antiga? E que se o Voldemort voltasse poderia usar eles? – Gina estava visivelmente assustada.

- Não exatamente Gina... Eles são protegidos os dois, mas só o Tiago poderia ser usado por ele... Porque ele é o primeiro... O Alvo não... – Hermione sorriu. – Mas são só hipóteses... O único que poderia esclarecer melhor isso seria Dumbledore...

- Podemos ir a Hogwarts perguntar para o retrato dele! – Rony sugeriu.

- Podemos sim. Seria bom! Poderia pesquisar mais sobre isso na biblioteca de lá... – Hermione falou. – E tem outra coisa...

- O quê? – Perguntei.

- Gina é a sétima filha, única mulher em sete gerações... Quando um bebê é concebido é formado um laço, o Elo de Proteção. Só que entre Gina e os meninos o Elo de Proteção é muito forte... – Hermione respirou fundo e continuou. – Normalmente, as bruxas têm esses laços com os filhos. Eu tenho com Rose, é como uma intuição,... Não sei bem explicar... É um sentimento de proteção muito forte...

- Eu sei... Já senti, quando deixei o Tiago na creche e quando o Al ficou doente... – Gina comentou.

- Mas o seu é mais forte, é mais poderoso... Se algum dia os meninos estiverem em perigo mesmo... Você vai sentir isso, seus poderes vão ficar incontroláveis para protegê-los... Talvez tenha sido o Elo de Proteção que despertou na mãe do Harry a necessidade de fazer alguma coisa para protegê-lo, pois ela devia sentir que não estaria por perto para protegê-lo.

- Nossa... – Rony exclamou.

- Então... Os meninos são protegidos pela proteção da minha mãe e por Gina... – Perguntei, tentando assimilar tudo que Hermione falou.

- Resumindo são! – Hermione falou.

- Mas se Voldemort tiver uma chance de voltar à vida de Tiago estaria em risco. – Continuei.

- Infelizmente, sim. – Hermione ficou séria. – Eu acho que devíamos ir a Hogwarts, tirar essa dúvida.

- Eu também. – Gina falou. – Por mais que sabemos que não existe a possibilidade dele voltar, eu não quero ficar com essa dúvida. Ainda mais quando envolve os meus filhos.

Abracei Gina. Rony fez o mesmo com Hermione. Continuamos conversando sobre outras coisas, mas eu sabia que todos estavam pensando a mesma coisa.

Rony e Hermione dormiriam no Largo essa noite. Antes de irmos para a cama acertamos que depois do aniversário de Rony iríamos fazer uma visita a Hogwarts.

******

Não tocamos mais no assunto. Mas sei que Gina ficou preocupada. Eu também. Só queria ter certeza que não existia a menor possibilidade daquele infeliz voltar e usar o meu filho.

Entramos em contato com McGonnagall e ela disse que não haveria problemas em nos receber. Mas iríamos só depois do aniversário de Rony.

Estávamos eu e Rony na nossa sala no Ministério. Tínhamos acabado de mandar para Askabam um bruxo falsificador de varinhas que a tempos estávamos atrás. De repetente a sala se iluminou e reconheci o patrono de Gina.

"Vem para casa logo..."

Droga porque Gina tinha que ser tão econômica no recado. Nem pensei duas vezes, fui correndo para a lareira. Só quando cheguei em casa é que percebi que Rony tinha vindo atrás de mim.

- Gina! O que aconteceu? – Gina apareceu com Alvo no colo. Ela chorava. Monstro apareceu logo atrás com uma expressão preocupada. – Gina... Pelo amor de Mérlin o que aconteceu?

- Foi o Tiago! – Gina começou a falar.

- O que aconteceu com ele?

- Ele... Ele... Eu não sei... Ele sumiu... – Gina entregou Alvo para Monstro e continuou. – Eu subi para dar banho no Alvo, Monstro estava lá fora... Quando eu voltei não achei mais ele Harry... – Gina me abraçou e começou a chorar mais. – Cadê o meu filhinho...

- Gina... Fica calma... Não aconteceu nada... Vocês já procuraram pela casa... É uma casa grande... – Rony tomou a dianteira. – Eu procuro no porão e no pátio. Harry lá para cima e no sótão. Monstro trás algo para acalmar Gina. Gina fica calma... Não aconteceu nada com o Tiago... Ele não pode sair da casa sem ninguém ver e nem ninguém entraria na casa, ela é muito protegida...

Gina sentou no sofá e pegou Alvo de novo. Alvo estava muito quieto sabia que estava acontecendo alguma coisa.

Antes de ir procurar Tiago, Rony foi até a lareira e chamou Hermione que estava em casa.

- Harry... Vai! – Rony falou. Parecia que eu estava em estado de choque. – HARRY! ANDA!

Sai correndo. Nem vi quando Hermione chegou. Procuramos por toda a casa e nada. Gina estava desesperada. Eu também. Não havia como Tiago sair de casa sozinho ou alguém entrar e pega-lo. Minha casa era muito protegida. Rony era o Fiel do Segredo. Não acreditava que isso estava acontecendo.

- MEU SENHOR! – Ouvi Monstro me chamado, ele estava no escritório. – ACHO QUE ACHEI MEU JOVEM SENHOR!

Todos corremos para o escritório. Tiago estava ali. Em baixo da mesa, dormindo sob a minha capa de invisibilidade.

Uma sensação de alivio me invadiu quando vi o meu filhinho dormindo, quietinho em baixo da mesa. Fui até ele e o peguei. Tiago acordou e ficou assustado com tantos rostos preocupados olhando para ele.

Gina pegou o filho e o levou para a sala.

- Tiago... Que susto você deu na mamãe! – Gina o segurava com tanta força que Tiago protestou.

- Mamãe tá apertando!

Rony segurava a minha capa e Hermione estava com Alvo. Eu sentei do lado de Gina e peguei Tiago.

- Conta para o papai o que você fez! – Acho que Tiago não entendeu o que falei. – Onde você achou a capa que tá com o Tio Rony? – Perguntei apontando para a capa.

- No armário... Vassouras. – Tiago falou meio encabulado. Ele sabia que não podia mexer no armário de vassouras. Eu guardava a minha capa no armário também, mas ficava no alto. Ele deve ter desejado pegar a capa e ela parou nas mãos dele.

- Como você conseguiu a capa meu amor! – Gina perguntou ao filho.

- Eu quis e ela veio para mim. – Tiago falou. Ele havia desejado.

Depois deduzimos o que aconteceu. Ele deve ter ido brincar no escritório, pois há vassoura de brinquedo dele estava lá, ficou cansado e acabou dormindo sob a capa.

Graças a Mérlim que foi só isso. Na minha cabeça passava as coisas mais absurdas.

Gina e Hermione subiram com os meninos para colocarem eles para dormirem depois do jantar.

- Foi só uma traquinagem do Tiago. – Rony comentou.

- Ainda bem! Mas isso me preocupar muito... – Falei. – Rony, Tiago só deseja as coisas e elas acontecem...

- Harry... Vamos esperar até irmos a Hogwarts... – Rony tentava me acalmar. – Com certeza Dumbledore vai saber o que fazer...

- Espero!

Alguns minutos depois as meninas voltaram. Hermione e Rony foram embora logo. Gina sentou no meu colo.

- Eu fiquei tão desesperada... – Gina falou.

- Eu... Eu também Gi... – A abracei com mais força. – Vamos reforçar o feitiço do armário e trocar o lugar da capa... Senão daqui a pouco as coisas vão ficar insustentáveis para ele... Ele vai sofrer por causa disso.

- Não é só isso Harry... – Gina comentou. – Tiago desejou abrir o armário, desejou a capa... Temos que ensiná-lo a controlar... Harry. – Gina falou. – Até agora... Pensei tanta coisa, imaginei tanta besteira...

- Eu sei Gina... Mas como?

- Hermione descobriu um poção que ajuda a amenizar a magia espontânea nas crianças... A gente pode tentar... Pelo menos até ele ter noção do que pode ou não fazer...

- Hum... Talvez seja uma idéia... Mas vamos esperar para irmos a Hogwarts... Tenho certeza que vamos ter a ajuda que precisamos... – Dei um selinho nela. – Vamos dormir! Foi um dia longo hoje.

Gina se levantou disse que ia ver algo na cozinha com Monstro e já subia. Eu fui ao quarto de Tiago. Fiquei velando seu sono. Meu maior medo quando não o achamos é que Voldemort tivesse pegado ele. Sei que isso era impossível, mas isso sempre me assombraria.

******

Depois desse susto eu e Gina falamos para o Tiago que havia coisas que ele não podia desejar, principalmente, quando ele estava longe na gente. Explicamos que nem todos podiam fazer o que ele podia por isso sempre que ele quisesse alguma coisa que não podia pegar, tinha que pedir para nós ou para um adulto por perto.

Ele prometeu que faria isso. Tiago era muito esperto e sabia que nem todas as crianças faziam magia como ele. Na turma dele da creche somente um menino, que era quase um ano mais velho que ele, já havia demonstrado sinais de magia.

Acabamos adiando a nossa ida a Hogwarts, pois havia a festa de lançamento do novo Pasquim. Gina estava muito envolvida com o jornal nesses últimos dias. Pelo o que ela comentava a nova proposta editorial do Pasquim iria bater de frente com o Profeta Diário.

Luna havia mudado muito. Não havia deixado de ser a Luna. Mas estava mais madura, segura das suas decisões. Ela havia aprendido muito nesses últimos anos viajando pelo mundo. Seu noivo, Rolf Scamander, era meio estranho, mas era um cara legal. Era herdeiro de uma grande fortuna e estava bancando o novo Pasquim.

No dia da festa, Nikki, a elfa doméstica de Rony e Hermione, foi para o Largo Grimmauld com Rose. Assim, faria companhia a Monstro, que ficaria com os meninos.

- Achei que a sua Tia Petúnia ficaria de babá hoje? – Rony me perguntou enquanto esperávamos Gina e Hermione para irmos.

- Ela tá viajando! Foi conhecer a família da noiva do Duda. – Falei arrumando o nó da minha gravata.

- Ele vai casar?

- Vai! E o pior é que eu e Gina vamos ter que ir... – Comentei, pois não queria ir a esse casamento mesmo. – Mas acho que vai ser daqui a alguns meses...

Neste instante Gina apareceu na sala. Ela usava um vestido preto, até a altura dos joelhos, levemente rodado e uma encharpe combinando de um tecido mais leve. Hermione vinha logo atrás. Também usava um vestido, só que azul escuro e um casaco que combinava.

- Estão muito elegantes as duas! – Rony comentou se dirigindo a Hermione. – As crianças estão bem?

- Estão brincando no quarto do Tiago! Obrigada amor! Vocês também estão elegantes! – Hermione comentou.

- Acho melhor nos irmos. Não quero chegar muito tarde. – Gina falou indo em direção a porta. – Vamos apartar lá fora!

Logo que chegamos encontramos Luna e Rolf.

- Parabéns Luna... O Pasquim está maravilhoso! – Hermione falou se dirigindo a Luna. – Você fez um ótimo trabalho!

- Obrigada Hermione... Mas Rolf e Gina me ajudaram muito! – Luna comentou.

A festa estava maravilhosa. Com certeza o novo Pasquim faria um grande sucesso. Era uma proposta nova que incomodaria muito o tradicional e conservador Diário Profeta.

- Hermione! Quanto tempo!

Quando ouvimos essa voz, o rosto de Rony assumiu um tom vermelho e tratou logo de abraçar Hermione. Acho que dizendo algo como "ela é minha"!

- Victor... Nossa, quanto tempo mesmo! – Hermione retribui o cumprimento alegremente, mesmo com Rony fechando a cara.

- Rony, Harry, Gina... E bom ver vocês também! – Krum também nos cumprimentou.

Eu e Gina sorrimos e apertamos sua mão. Hermione precisou dar um cutucão em Rony para ele retribuir o cumprimento.

- O que faz aqui? – Rony perguntou secamente.

- Ah, o Rolf me convidou, nós nos conhecemos há tempos... – Krum explicou.

- Que bom! – Falei. – E você ainda jogando quadribol?

- Sim... Mas pretendo me aposentar em dois ou três anos e virar treinador.

Ficamos ali conversando com o Krum mais um pouco. Rony ficou emburrado, quando Krum disse que Hermione estava bonita. Achei que ia precisar segura-lo, mas Rony se controlou só fez questão de deixar claro que ele e Hermione haviam se casado, pois toda hora falava de Rose e que eles precisavam ir embora por causa da filha.

Quando Krum se despediu, Rony respirou aliviado. Eu e Gina rimos da cara que ele fez, Hermione estava furiosa. Voltamos para casa de madrugada. Rony e Hermione vieram conosco.

- Nossa estou muito cansada. Falei com tanta gente... – Gina se jogou no sofá se livrando dos sapatos de salto alto.

- Eu também... Luna me convidou para fazer uma coluna semanal! – Hermione imitou Gina.

- Você aceitou? – Rony quis saber. – Sobre o que seria?

- A gente vai conversar melhor essa semana. Mas acho que seria legal e seria algo sobre assuntos gerais... – Hermione falou. – Mas Ronald... Francamente! Você não precisava ter agido daquela maneira com o Victor...

- Mi...

- Vamos dormir Gi... Acho que a noite vai ser longa para esses dois! – Falei puxando Gina.

- Você tem razão! – Gina se levantou. – O quarto de vocês já tá pronto... Por favor, só não acordem as crianças...

Rony e Hermione nem viram quando a gente subiu. Rony tentava se desculpar por causa dos ciúmes do Krum e, Hermione dizia que ele havia sido muito mal educado.

Eu e Gina entramos no nosso quarto rindo. A discussão dos dois ia longe, mas a gente sabia como ia terminar...

**N/A: Obrigada... desculpem a demora em postar, o trabalho continua me ocupou muito o tempo final do semestre é fogo mesmo... Próximo capítulo, no final de semana. Pessoal, a fic entra na segunda fase com esse capítulo... a partir de agora teremos um pouco de aventura na vida de Harry e cia. Beijinhos para todos e continuem lendo e comentando!!!!! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19 – Revelações **

Parecia que a nossa ida a Hogwarts estava encantada. Gina não abria mão de ir conosco, mas ela estava muito envolvida com o Pasquim. Hermione também estava envolvida demais na finalização de terceiro livro sobre feitiços para Hogwarts. E para completar um bruxo, que trabalhou para Lucio Malfoy havia sido assassinado, depois de sofrer algumas torturas.

Eu e Rony estávamos investigando o caso. Draco foi chamado para depor, mas sabíamos que ele não estava envolvido, pois ficou claro que os assassinos procuravam por algo ou por alguma informação sobre o envolvimento de Lucio Malfoy e outros bruxos com magia das trevas. Já que o bruxo morto sabia muito sobre magia das trevas, mas nunca tivemos provas contra ele para mandar para Askabam.

Draco nos informou que o pai ainda matinha contato com esse antigo funcionário. Eu e Rony achamos melhor convocar uma reunião da Ordem da Fênix, pois havia ocorrido um assassinato semelhante com bruxo ligado a magia das trevas na Alemanha.

Quando Hermione soube que o tal de Frederich Vangh havia morrido ela ficou estranha. Havia trabalhando com ele quando esteve na Alemanha, ele era um especialista no assunto. Sabia muito sobre magia das trevas. Com a segunda morte, Hermione passou a suspeitar que alguém estava atrás de alguma informação.

Com tantos assuntos para resolver a ida Hogwarts ficou para uma data indeterminada. Mas, eu e Gina achamos melhor levar Tiago a um curandeiro especialista em crianças. Ele nos sugeriu usarmos a poção para amenizar a magia espontânea no Tiago, pelo menos até ele ter idade para controlar seus poderes.

Não comentamos isso com ninguém, nem como os outros Weasleys, só Rony e Hermione sabiam. Achamos que era melhor assim. Não queríamos expor Tiago a nenhuma especulação, pois sabíamos que haveria se essa história vazasse.

Estávamos todos reunidos na sede da Ordem da Fênix, a antiga casa dos meus pais, depois de tantos anos, ainda era difícil estar ali.

- Bom, então foi isso. Temos duas mortes muito suspeitas... - Bernard Gallarth, antigo auror e coordenador da Ordem, falou - Eu acho que temos problemas.

- Nós temos problemas! – Hermione sentenciou. – Vangh era um estudioso das artes das trevas, não era um praticante... O problema é que não sabemos o que eles procuravam!

- Mas o funcionário da Malfoy era um praticante... – Comentei. – Ele sabia de algo e não quis contar...

- Ou foi calado? – Rony completou.

- Temos que falar com o Malfoy! – Gallarth se levantou. – Mesmo sabendo que ele não vai ajudar muito...

- Alguma coisa estranha na casa do bruxo morto? – Neville perguntou.

- Não... Não que notássemos... A casa estava revirado como se procurassem alguma coisa... Mas não temos idéia do que seja... – Falei. – Não temos nada...

- Consegui com um ex-colega em Berlim... – Hermione estava muito tensa. – Algumas informações sobre a morte de Vangh... Roubaram um livro raríssimo sobre magia das trevas e formas de evocação dos mortos...

Agora eu entendia porque Hermione ficou tão estranha quando soube dessa morte. Não foi preciso muitas palavras para que eu, Gina e Rony tirássemos nossas conclusões.

Tínhamos um problema concreto. E era um problema serio. Tínhamos que falar urgente com Dumbledore. Não dava para esperar, pois coincidência ou não esses problemas começaram quando Tiago manifestou magia.

Olhei para Gina e peguei sua mão. Sabia que ela estava pensando o mesmo que eu. Faria tudo para proteger minha família. Não deixaria ninguém tira-los de mim.

******

- Harry... Vamos a Hogwarts amanha! – Gina falou entrando na minha sala no Ministério. – Hermione concordou!

Rony levou um susto. Eu também!

- Mas Gi... Ok! Talvez seja melhor mesmo! – Falei dando um selinho nela. Adorava esse jeito protetor de Gina com os filhos.

- As crianças ficam na Toca, Monstro fica também... Já falei com a McGonnagall, ela está nos esperando... – Gina falou tudo sem respirar.

- É... Eu estou mesmo muito preocupado com isso tudo! – Falei.

- Eu também... Não quero nem imaginar outra guerra... – Rony comentou. – vamos resolver logo isso!

- Vocês conseguiram informações novas com o Malfoy? – Gina perguntou, sentando na minha cadeira.

- Nada de concreto... O Malfoy não fala mesmo... – Comentei. – Mas ele deixou escapar que tem gente dele trabalhando por ai...

- Comensais, simpatizantes da causa... Estamos sem rumo mesmo... – Rony falou decepcionado.

Estávamos procurando por uma agulha no palheiro. Nossa última esperança era Dumbledore. Ele tinha que nos dar uma idéia.

******

Era uma bela manhã de sábado quando apartamos em Hogsmead que já estava repleta de alunos. Aproveitamos que era dia de visita a Hogsmead para irmos, assim, nossa presença não causaria tanta curiosidade.

As crianças ficaram na Toca, Monstro e Nikki também foram para lá. Eu e Gina encontramos Hermione e Rony na casa deles. De lá apartamos perto nas proximidades do castelo e fizemos o restante do caminho a pé. Fomos relembrando nossa época de estudante.

Quando chegamos encontramos Hagrid.

- Hei... Que bom ver vocês! – Hagrid nos cumprimentou. – Depois vão lá em casa tomar um chá...

- Claro Hagrid, se der, vamos sim! – Hermione falou. – Vai ser bom relembrar os velhos tempos...

Entramos no castelo, tudo parecia igual, nostálgico.

- Você lembra de como era o chá do Hagrid? – Rony perguntou a Hermione.

- Claro! – Hermione falou. – Rony vai ser legal...

- Não complica Rony. – Gina acrescentou. – Vamos falar com a McGonnagall...

Fomos em direção a sala da diretora. Era incrível, mas eu ainda conhecia muito bem o caminho.

McGonnagall nos esperava na porta da sua sala.

- Que bom revê-los! Entrem e fiquem a vontade!

Nos acomodamos e esperamos McGonnagall se sentar para começarmos a conversa.

- Como estão as crianças? – Ela perguntou. – E Molly e Arthur?

- Estão todos bem professora! – Gina respondeu. – Quer dizer, é por causa de uma das crianças que estamos aqui.

- Eu sei Gina... Harry já me adiantou o assunto... – McGonnagall respirou fundo e continuou. – A biblioteca é toda de vocês. – Falou olhando diretamente para Hermione. – Alvo deu uma saída, mas logo estará aqui para conversar com você Harry!

- Que bom! Mas ele não adiantou nada? – Perguntei.

- Não... Mas ele ficou muito impressionado com a manifestação de magia do Tiago... – Ela se levantou. – Hermione, Alvo sugeriu que você pesquisasse sobre heranças mágicas, na sessão restrita, você tem acesso liberado...

Gina e Hermione foram logo para a biblioteca. Eu e Rony fomos ao campo de quadribol matar as saudades. No caminho, alguns alunos nos olhavam com curiosidade, cochichavam. Afinal, não era sempre que Harry Potter e Rony Weasley passeavam pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

Quando voltamos ao castelo, as meninas ainda estavam na biblioteca. Fomos até lá chamá-las, pois Dumbledore já havia retornado e nos esperava.

- E ai? Acharam alguma coisa? – Perguntei.

Hermione e Gina trocaram um olhar significante.

- Encontramos sim... Mas depois da conversa do Dumbledore... – Gina falou tranquilamente e sorriu. Seja lá o que for que elas encontraram, o sorriso de Gina era tranqüilizante. Acho que era bom sinal.

- Gente eu to com fome! – Rony falou. – A gente não pode comer alguma coisa antes de vermos o professor?

- Acho que tenho que concordar com o meu marido! – Hermione comentou.

- Ë... Eu também to com fome... Vamos até o salão comunal e pedimos para os elfos alguma coisa para comer? – Gina sugeriu.

- Ok!

*****

Depois do lanche, um verdadeiro banquete. Fomos à sala de McGonnagall que já nos esperava e o retrato de Dumbledore também. Disfarçadamente, olhei o retrato de Snape e fiquei aliviado quando notei que ele não estava ali.

- Harry... Como está meu jovem? – Dumbledore perguntou. – E você, Sr. Weasley? Srta. Granger e Weasley?

- Alvo, agora é Sra. Weasley e Sra. Potter! – McGonnagall o corrigiu.

- Sim, sim... Eu sempre esqueço! – Ele sorriu paternalmente para nós.

- Estamos preocupados com o nosso filho... – Gina se adiantou indo direto ao motivo da nossa visita. – Tiago manifestou magia...

- Eu sei Sra. Potter, Gina... E acho que vocês têm razão em se preocuparem... Mas não precisam ficar tão assustados.

- Mas... Tiago só deseja as coisas é consegue... Não precisa fazer muito esforço. – Comentei.

- Harry... Seu filho é um bruxo poderoso, assim como você... Você usa a varinha por estar acostumado, mas sabe que não precisa dela... – Dumbledore olhou para Gina. – Assim como Gina, ela também consegue realizar alguns feitiços só com a força do pensamente, não é?

Gina concordou com a cabeça, eu também. Não comentávamos muito esse dom que tínhamos. Diante do nosso silêncio, Dumbledore continuou.

- Sra. Weasley, Hermione... o que você encontrou no livro que recomendei?

Hermione se acomodou na cadeira e começou a falar empolgada...

- Era como eu suspeitava... Tiago herdou os poderes de Harry, até os que ele compartilhava com Voldemort, mas também tem o fato de Gina ser a sétima filha de uma família puro sangue... Do Elo de Proteção entre eles ser muito forte e de Tiago ainda estar sobre a proteção da Lílian... Mas esses poderes serão desenvolvidos com o tempo, na medida em que ele for educado... Alvo também será um bruxo habilidoso... Se vocês tiverem outro filho também... – Hermione respirou fundo e continuou. – A magia é herdada e de acordo com as habilidades dos bruxos, pode se tornar cada vez maior... Foi o que aconteceu com Voldemort... Mas... – Hermione deu uma pausa. – Pelo que eu li o contato com qualquer magia poderosa também influencia os poderes de um bruxo... Eu e Rony também tivemos contato com a hocruxes... Eu fiquei pensando a minha filha...

- Isso mesmo Sra. Weasley... Vocês também tiveram contato com alguns poderes de Voldemort... Sua filha, Rose, herdou isso... – Dumbledore sorria calmamente. – Assim como Voldemort e Harry, Tiago é um grande bruxo... Sua filha também será... mas o que importa é que eles estão crescendo protegidos e amados... – Dumbledore completou. – O que fez a diferença entre vocês e Voldemort. – Olhou direto para mim. – Não existe o desejo de poder, maldade, vingança...

- Mas... Voldemort sempre quis usar o Harry, o seu sangue para retornar... Ele pode usar o Tiago também? – Rony perguntou. – Mas que tipo de poderes eu e Hermione podemos ter tudo parece igual...

- Tem certeza Rony? – Dumbledore perguntou.

- Alguns feitiços e poções se tornaram muito fáceis para mim. – Hermione comentou. – Rony... Você não notou... Eu também não, mas pensando agora, suas habilidades, você tá bem melhor em feitiços e tá mais forte...

- Isso é verdade... – Rony comentou. - Mas quanto a Voldemort voltar? – Rony insistiu nisso. Também era uma dúvida minha.

- Pode sim... Mas isso é impossível... – Hermione falou. – Não sobrou nada do corpo físico de Voldemort.

- Hermione tem razão, depois que tudo terminou, daquele dia... alguns aurores trataram de dar fim a qualquer vestígio do Lorde... – McGonnagall completou.

- Voldemort só pode voltar se em algum lugar ainda existir seu sangue... – Dumbledore fez uma pausa e continuou. – Precisaria do sangue do Harry também ou dos seus filhos... O Tiago, pois é o primogênito. Mas ele precisaria de um corpo adequado... Com laços consangüíneos primários com ele...

- Como assim? Um parente? – Gina perguntou.

- Sim... Para Voldemort voltar, com qualquer magia ou feitiço das trevas, seria necessário um parente dele, um filho ou um irmão, uma parte do corpo de Voldemort, exatamente, uma parte da sua alma e o sangue dele, que poderia ser o do Harry ou o dos meninos... Já que Harry sempre teve essa ligação com ele. Mas as horcruxes foram destruídas...

- Mas não temos registro que Voldemort tenha parentes tão próximos... – Hermione falou. – E não sobrou nada do corpo físico de Voldemort. Todas as horcruxes foram destruídas, a não ser o Harry... Ele também...

- Mas não era a intenção de Voldemort transformar Harry em uma horcruxe... e como Harry o destruiu isso anula tudo...

- Então não precisamos nos preocupar com uma possível volta de Voldemort? – Rony perguntou.

- Não há como ele voltar Sr. Weasley...

- Mas os assassinatos... – Perguntei. – Os bruxos que morreram eram especialistas em magia das trevas? Evocação dos mortos...

- Sempre haverá tentativas... Sempre! – Dumbledore falou calmamente.

******

Quando saímos do castelo já era tarde. Como as crianças estavam bem na Toca, resolvemos aproveitar a noite só nos quatro como há tempos não fazíamos, assim também podíamos conversar melhor. Fomos para a casa de Rony e Hermione e improvisamos um jantar.

- Que história... – Rony falou se jogando no sofá depois que comemos.

- É... – Hermione se acomodou nos braços do marido.

- Pelo que Dumbledore falou... Não precisamos nos preocupar... – Gina comentou sentando em uma poltrona e me puxando. – O Elo de proteção das crianças é muito forte.

- Pelo que li no livro... Se alguma coisa acontecer com eles, o poder que as mães têm é muito maior do que imaginamos... – Hermione comentou.

- Mas mesmo assim... Temos dois assassinatos muito suspeitos... – Falei. – Temos certeza que não restou nada do corpo físico do Voldemort ou se ele tem algum herdeiro...

- Não temos certeza Harry... Não há registro de parentes próximos de Voldemort... – Hermione falou. – Quanto ao seu corpo físico... Não sobrou nada...

- Mas...

- Harry... Eu sei que isso é difícil para você, mas não existem possibilidades dele voltar... – Hermione foi muito direta. – Não esqueça, precisaria de uma parte do corpo físico, do sangue dele e de um parente próximo...

- Eu o Tiago e mais um parente próximo... Esqueceu que meus laços com ele são muito fortes... – Falei, ainda não tinha certeza de que ele não podia voltar.

- Meu amor... Ele não vai voltar... Como Dumbledore falou, sempre haverá tentativas... Porque a gente não aproveita que está aqui... – Gina passou a mão no meu rosto.

- Ë... mas quanto aos meus sonhos... – Comenteu.

- Eles não são nítidos, talvez representem as tentativas para evocar o espírito do Voldemort... – Hermione falou. – Talvez seja só coincidência... Harry... Temos os assassinatos, eles estão ligados sim... temos que investigar, descobrir o que eles queriam...

- Hermione tem razão... acho que devemos nos focar em resolver os assassinatos, com certeza eles vão ser esclarecedores para muitas coisas... – Gina completou e se levantou. – Foi um dia longo, vamos dormir meu amor?

Me levantei e peguei a mão de Gina.

- Vamos sim... Vocês se comportem viu? – Falei brincando com Rony e Hermione.

- Vocês também se comportem! – Rony comentou.

*****

Não dormi bem a noite. Pensei em tudo que havíamos descoberto. Pensei em todas as possibilidades. Uma coisa era certa: sempre haveria tentativas de trazer Voldemort de volta, eu e meus filhos seriamos sempre os alvos principais para fazer isso. Mas não adiantava ficar tão preocupados, tínhamos que nos preocupar em resolver os assassinatos. Muita coisa seria esclarecida com isso.

Olhei para o lado e vi Gina. Ela dormia serenamente, sei que demorou para dormir, deve ter ficado pensando em tudo também. Mais o fato de saber que Gina tinha poderes de proteção com os meninos tão grande me deixava mais tranqüilo.

Não iria dormir mais mesmo. Resolvi descer e esperar Gina acordar para irmos para a Toca com Rony e Hermione.

Quando cheguei na cozinha encontrei Rony tentando fazer um café da manha.

- Bom dia! – Falei. – Quer ajuda, eu acho que sou melhor que você na cozinha...

- Fique a vontade! – Rony me falou passando uma tigela e alguns ovos para fazer um omelete. – Mas eu sei cozinhar direito... Quando a Mione tava grávida, era eu quem cozinhava, pois ela enjoava muito... Ah! Hermione ainda tá dormindo... Não quis acordá-la.

- Gi também!

- Harry... Sabe, eu fiquei pensando... Toda aquele história de herança mágica... magias poderosas... Nunca imaginei que eu e Hermione também tivéssemos sido atingidos. – Rony fez uma pausa. – E que isso possa ter passado para a Rose...

- É... Os poderes já Gina... Sabia que ela era poderosa, mas não sabia que era tanto... – Comentei. – Mas o importante é que vamos educar nossos filhos para que saibam usar os seus dons para o bem...

- Com certeza! – Rony continuou mexendo em algumas panelas. – Como Dumbledore disse a diferença está no amor...

- Acho que só depois que os meninos nasceram eu entendi o significado dessa palavra... Porque meus pais fizeram o que fizeram...

- Minha vida mudou muito depois que Rose nasceu... Faria qualquer coisa por ela... – Rony falou separando algumas frutas. – Suco de laranja?

- Pode ser... Seus pais ainda sofrem por causa do Fred... – Apesar de todos esses anos, ainda havia uma nuvem sobre os olhos da Sra. Weasley.

- Sofrem sim, mas eles nunca comentam... É difícil quando estamos todos juntos... para nós também... – Rony começou a colocar a mesa.

- Hum... o cheiro tá gostoso. – Hermione apareceu e deu um selinho no marido.

- Fiz para você. – Rony falou e puxou a cadeira para Hermione.

- Bom dia Harry! Dormiu bem? – Ela me perguntou.

- Er... podia ter sido melhor... – Falei servindo ela de omelete.

- Imagino. – Hermione sorriu. – Harry... não vai acontecer nada com ninguém, ok!

- Eu sei Mione. – Falei sem muita convicção.

- Bom dia! – Gina apareceu e me deu um selinho. – Nossa o café tá caprichado.

- Obra dos nossos maridos.. – Hermione falou rindo. – As panquecas do Rony são muito boas, prova Gina...

- Não sabia que o meu irmão tinha esses dotes. – Gina falou sentando a mesa.

Rony serviu Gina com panquecas e ficamos ali comendo e conversando sobre várias coisas até quase a hora do almoço quando fomos para a Toca.

**N/A: Obrigada... desculpem a demora em postar, o trabalho foi bem corrido essa última semana... mas agora entrei em férias! Eba!!! Mas temos festas então, capítulo novo só depois do Natal mesmo! Bom... continuem lendo e comentando!!!!! Beijos para todos!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20 – Herdeiros**

-TIAGO! Tiago é melhor você me obedecer! Alvo, ai não é para você mexer! – Eu estava enlouquecendo. – Como é que Gina da conta desses dois!

Gina estava trabalhando até mais tarde hoje. Monstro havia pedido algumas horas de folga e eu estava sozinho com os meninos tentando dar banho neles. Já tinha ficado sozinho com eles outras vezes, mas agora... Estava difícil. Tiago não me obedecia e Alvo não parava quieto em nenhum lugar para terminá-lo de vesti-lo.

- Vocês vão ter que cooperar com o papai! – Falei colocando o pijama no Alvo. – Tiago, agora é a sua vez!

Tiago sorriu e saiu correndo pelo corredor. Eu fui atrás dele e o peguei antes de chegar a escada.

- Mamãe vai ficar furiosa comigo se eu não conseguir dar um banho em vocês e o jantar... Por favor, Tiago!

Tirei a roupa dele e coloquei-o debaixo da ducha. Deixei ele sozinho para ver o Alvo, que brincava em cima da minha cama.

- Papa...

- Papai já volta Alvo... Não sai da cama que você tá sem sapatos... – Como se ele fosse me obedecer... Voltei para atender o Tiago, que a essa altura já tinha espalhado água por todo o banheiro. Gina ia me azarar quando visse o estado em que o banheiro do nosso quarto estava.

- Vamos logo com esse banho Tiago... – Fui até ele e comecei a ensaboá-lo. Depois o enrolei na toalha e levei-o para a cama. – Pronto! Agora vamos vesti-lo! Alvo! Alvo!

Deixei Tiago ali e sai atrás de Alvo que estava mexendo nos sapatos de Gina no closet.

- Vem cá mocinho, mamãe não vai gostar disso! – Peguei Alvo e o levei para a cama de novo

- Papai... Eu quero comidinha! – Tiago falou enquanto eu trazia Alvo e ele pulava em cima da cama..

- Papai já vai dar a janta para vocês! - Coloquei o pijama nele. Alvo estava impaciente, devia estar com fome também. – Pronto! Vamos descer agora?

Peguei Alvo no colo, Tiago saiu na frente. Quando chegamos à cozinha, coloquei Alvo no cadeirão e ajudei Tiago a se sentar à mesa. Ainda bem que Monstro tinha deixado a comida pronta era só servi-los.

- Pronto! – Tiago já comia sozinho, mas fazia muita bagunça, tinha que ficar de olho nele enquanto dava a comida para o Alvo. Quando Gina estava em casa isso era bem mais fácil.

Depois da nossa visita a Hogwarts, da conversa com Dumbledore as coisas tinham se acalmado. Ou melhor, não tinha acontecido nada. Nenhuma pista sobre os assassinatos, isso me deixava angustiado. Malfoy não cooperava em nada, mas sabíamos que ele sabia de alguma coisa.

Eu e Rony estávamos trabalhando direto nesse caso, fomos até a Alemanha saber como andava as investigações sobre a morte do Vangh. Mas até agora só havia hipóteses, nada de concreto. Havia uma testemunha no caso do ex-funcionário do Malfoy, Petrus Lion, era o seu filho Jay Lion, que estava desaparecido. Provavelmente, ele esclarecia muita coisa, mas não tínhamos idéia de onde ele estava.

Tirando isso, tudo seguia normalmente. Gina estava trabalhando muito no Pasquim. Ela e Luna fizeram um ótimo trabalho no jornal, que estava sendo um sucesso. Luna casaria no verão, nos oferecemos a nossa casa da praia para a cerimônia, já que os noivos queriam algo diferente e também porque iríamos ser os padrinhos. Luna e Gina sempre foram muitas amigas, se aproximaram muito no ano da guerra, quando eu, Rony e Hermione estávamos caçando as horcruxes.

Teddy já havia feito nove anos. Agora ele contava os dias, os meses para ir para Hogwarts. Jogava quadribol cada vez melhor, já era um excelente artilheiro, só que meio atrapalhado, puxou a mãe.

- Deu papai! – Tiago me tirou dos meus pensamentos. – Quero mais!

Servi mais um pouco de comida para o Tiago, nesse ponto ele havia puxado ao tio Rony dele.

- Só mais um pouquinho filho... – Insisti para Alvo comer mais um pouco. –Alvo, não quer mais né?

Alvo fechou a boquinha. Tiago comeu toda a sua comida.

- Mais!

- Nem pensar Tiago... Você já comeu demais! – Tirei Alvo do cadeirão e peguei a mãozinha de Tiago para irmos para a sala. – Não adianta reclamar!

Tiago resmungava que queria mais, mas não dei atenção, pois sabia que fome não era. Quando chegamos à sala ele logo se distraiu com seus brinquedos e não pediu mais comida.

Liguei a TV em um canal trouxa de desenhos. Eu estava morto de cansaço. Não sei como Gina dava conta desses dois, eu havia ficado algumas horinhas com eles e já estava pedindo ajuda.

Eu e Gina resolvemos colocar Alvo na creche também quando o próximo ano letivo começasse. Rose também iria, apesar de Rony não estar muito certo quanto a isso.

- Cheguei amores! – Levei um susto quando ouvi a voz de Gina, acho que cochilei com Alvo no colo, que dormia. – Que lindo! - Tiago também dormia no tapete. – Acho que eles te deram um cansaço né? Vamos colocar esses dois na cama!

- Você nem imagina! – Falei me levantando com Alvo no colo enquanto Gina pegava Tiago. – Você tá com fome?

- Eu imagino sim, Harry! – Gina falou rindo. – Não to com fome, comi algo no jornal.

Subimos para os quartos dos meninos. Eu coloquei Alvo na cama e Gina, Tiago. Nos encontramos no corredor.

- Como você consegue? – Falei alcançando a sua cintura e lhe dando um beijo.

- Não é tão difícil amor. Você precisa ficar mais tempo sozinho com eles... – Gina me deu outro beijo. – Eu preciso de um banho.

- Quer companhia? Eu também to precisando. – Falei olhando para a minha camiseta toda respingada de sopa. – Vou lá em baixo fechar tudo e já subo!

- Vou encher a banheira para nós. – Gina sorriu entrando no quarto.

Já estava no último degrau da escada quando ouvi os gritos dela.

- HARRY POTTER! O QUE SIGNIFICA ESSA BAGUNÇA NO MEU BANHEIRO! – Lembrei que o banheiro estava todo bagunçado, com brinquedos e roupas dos meninos espalhados, além da molhaçada que havia feito enquanto dava banho nos dois.

******

Ainda estávamos em maio, na primavera, mas o calor já estava insuportável. Levantei-me para ir atrás de algo refrescante quando Rony entrou furioso na nossa sala do Ministério.

- Cara... Você não sabe o que aconteceu... – Ele se jogou na poltrona que havia na sala indignado.

- Nem imagino. – Falei voltando para minha cadeira. Sabia que boa coisa não era e com certeza envolvia Hermione.

- Aquele desgraçado... Será que ele não entendeu que ela é uma mulher CA-SA-DA... – Rony estava vermelho de raiva. Eu imaginei que se tratava de Victor Krum.

- Quem? – Perguntei.

- O Krum mandou uma coruja para a Hermione hoje. – Rony agora caminhava de um lado para o outro na minha frente. – Vê se tem cabimento... E, e ela nem me deixou ler...

Respirei fundo. Rony perdia totalmente o controle quando o assunto era Krum.

- Rony... Eu imagino como você deve ter reagido... Mas olha... Se Hermione não disse do que se tratava, deve ter sido de implicância mesmo...

- Mas Harry... Você não ia gostar se o Dino mandasse corujas para a Gina e ela fizesse segredo do conteúdo da mensagem. – Ele falou acertando em cheio o meu ponto fraco.

- Não mais... – Respirei fundo. – Acho que é algo profissional, algo a respeito do Krum escrever sobre esportes para o Pasquim...

- Então ele devia ter entrando em contado com a Luna, o noivo dela, eles não são amigos... Até com a Gina! Mas porque a Hermione? – Rony não se acalmava.

- Er... Não sei Rony... Mas... Você não confia na Mione? – Perguntei, sabia que essa pergunta ia o fazer pensar melhor.

- Claro Harry! Mas... Você sabe... – Rony tava já estava mais calmo. – Vou mandar umas flores para ela... Ela ficou bem chateada comigo. Saiu para levar a Rose para a casa dos pais dela e nem me disse tchau...

- É melhor... É melhor... – Falei. – Mas mudando de assunto, consegui uma pista quente sobre o paradeiro do Lion.

- Bom! Quando vamos pega-lo? – Rony perguntou bem entusiasmado.

- Coloquei alguns aurores na cola dele... Se tudo der certo amanhã o teremos conosco...

- Beleza!

******

Cheguei em casa tarde aquele dia. Gina já estava dando banho nos meninos.

- Oi! Precisa de ajuda? – Dei um selinho nela e um beijo na testa de Tiago e Alvo.

- Oi amor! Já to terminando aqui! - Gina sorriu e voltou a vestir Alvo, Tiago já estava vestido e estranhamente quieto sentado na cama.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntei.

- Conta para o seu pai Tiago o que você aprontou hoje! – Gina falou seria com o Tiago que estava vermelho como um típico Weasley. Olhei para ele e ele baixou a cabeça envergonhado.

- O que aconteceu Tiago? – Me abaixei a sua altura e olhei ternamente para o meu filho. – Conta para o papai...

- Nada... – Ele falou emburrado.

- Tiago pegou a minha vassoura e foi dar uma voltinha no jardim... Se Monstro não tivesse visto... – Gina falou terminando de vestir Alvo.

- Mas... Como ele descobriu a senha do armário? – Perguntei, depois do episodio da capa de invisibilidade, havíamos colocado uma senha no armário.

- Harry... Ele deve ter ouvido eu ou você... Voar... Não é uma boa senha... – Gina sorriu. – Vamos jantar mocinho... e trate de desemburrar, você sabe que não pode voar sozinho, ainda mais na vassoura da mamãe...

- Vamos mudar a senha... Uma mais difícil... – Falei acompanhando ela e os meninos para jantarmos.

- Ele tá de castigo... Nada de vassouras de brinquedo e dragões hoje...

- Mas Gi...

- Harry... Ele precisa entender que quando a gente diz não é não...

Tiago adorava voar. Isso ficou claro desde a primeira vez que viu uma vassoura. Adorava quando eu o levava para voar comigo. Alvo também gostava de voar. Eu adorava voar com eles.

Eles devem ter herdado isso de mim, do meu pai e todos os Weasley. Mas Gina agia como se tivesse esquecido que roubava as vassouras dos irmãos para voar, pois ela não gostava muito de vê-los voando. Dizia que eles ainda eram muito pequenos, que era perigoso. Mas sem ela saber já tinha deixado Tiago voar sozinho, bem baixinho na minha vassoura. Gina era bem capaz de me lançar um feitiço de morte de soubesse. Mas ela também sabia que seria difícil controlar isso neles, principalmente, o Tiago, por muito tempo. Nos trocaríamos a senha do armário de vassoura e Tiago daria um jeito de descobrir a nova.

Rony também já havia levado Rose para voar, mesmo com os gritos histéricos de Hermione. Para desespero de Hermione, Rose também adorou voar. A Sra. Weasley disse que não adiantava ir contra eles gostarem de voar, estava no sangue desde que nasceram.

Já estávamos nos preparando para dormir quando me lembrei de comentar sobre a carta de Krum a Hermione.

- Sei... Ela me disse. – Gina falou quando contei a cena de Rony. – Mas era sobre o jornal mesmo... Ela só não falou pro Rony de braba...

- Er... Porque ele não escreveu para a Luna ou você se era sobre o jornal... – Perguntei.

- Harry não queira defender o meu irmão. – Gina se deitou do meu lado. – Eu não sei por que ele escreveu para a Mione... Talvez porque ela fez o convite a ele... Porque ela tá entrando em contato com algumas pessoas para serem colunistas...

- Hum... Se eles ficaram trocando cartas o Rony vai pirar... – Falei.

- O Rony tem que confiar na Mione! – Gina comentou. - A Mione está nos ajudando muito no jornal... E depois com o Krum é só trabalho mesmo... Ele até tá noivo de uma francesa...

- Acho que o Rony não sabe disso... – Tirei meus óculos e coloquei na mesinha e fui me aproximando mais de Gina. – Eu confio em você sabe?

- Sei. – Gina sorriu e se aproximou mais de mim. – Eu também confio em você... Mas tenho que aparecer mais seguido no Ministério sabe...

- Por quê? – Dei um sorriso maroto.

- Eu sei que tem umas estagiárias novas no seu departamento... Algumas bem saidinhas... Que ficam se jogando para o famoso Harry Potter...

- Ei... Eu nunca dei bola para nenhuma delas! – Falei beijando o seu pescoço. – E quando você cobria os campeonatos de quadribol, sempre tinha uns marmanjos que ficavam de olho em você!

Gina riu. Quando ela trabalhava como repórter esportiva nos brigávamos seguido por causa do meu ciúme.

- Sei... Mas é bom deixar bem claro para aquelazinhas que você tem dona... – Gina falou me puxando para um beijo.

******

A semana transcorreu tranqüila. Conseguimos falar o Lion, que nos deu informações preciosas em troca da sua segurança. Como sabíamos que Hermione e Gina queriam saber como estava o andamento das investigações, marcamos um jantar no Largo Grimmauld, assim contaríamos tudo para as duas uma única vez.

Rony, Hermione e Rose chegaram no final da tarde de sábado. Gina estava dando banho no Alvo e eu brincava na sala com Tiago.

- Tio Rony... – Tiago foi correndo para o colo do tio.

- Ei... Dá um beijo na sua madrinha! – Hermione se baixou para falar com ele. Tiago deu um beijo babado na madrinha e foi para o colo de Rony.

- Você, vem com o seu padrinho. – Peguei Rose do colo de Hermione.

- Cadê Gina? – Rony perguntou. – E o Alvo?

- Gina tá dando banho nele...

Alguns minutos depois Gina desceu com Alvo, ele logo se juntou com Rose e Tiago para brincar. Era incrível, mas esses três eram muito unidos, apesar da pouca idade. Rony dizia que eles eram o novo trio, eu só esperava que eles não aprontassem tanto.

- Mi... Me ajuda com o jantar, Monstro tá de folga hoje! – Gina falou indo em direção a cozinha, seguida de Hermione. – Vou trazer umas cervejas amanteigadas para vocês.

- Você, comentou alguma coisa com ela? – Rony me perguntou depois que elas foram para a cozinha.

- Não, é você? – Falei.

- Eu também não, por causa disso quase dormi no sofá!

- Gina entendeu quando eu não quis falar... – Dei uma pausa. – Mas você quase ter ido dormir no sofá ainda é resultado da história do Krum, não é?

- É... Hermione ficou furiosa... Mas ela podia ter me dito que era trabalho...

- Gina me disse que o Krum tá noivo... É melhor você maneirar, eles vão se corresponder direto pelo que Gina falou.

- Er... Eu sei, vou tentar me controlar...

Depois do jantar e depois de colocarmos as crianças para dormir sentamos os quatro na sala com canecas de chá.

- Quem começa? – Hermione perguntou olhando para mim e Rony.

- Ok! Eu... – Falei me acomodando melhor do lado de Gina. – Pegamos o Lion, não foi tão complicado, na verdade, ele tava morrendo de medo, falou tudo em troca de proteção... A Ordem já providenciou isso, nem nós sabemos onde ele está – Falei olhando para Rony, que concordou. – O que ele nos disse é bem preocupante,... Mas acho que podemos resolver sem provocar um grande alarde na sociedade bruxa...

- Ë... Lion nos contou que foi o pai dele que matou Vangh e roubou o livro... – Rony continuou. – Quem matou o Lion, estava atrás do livro e de outra informação...

- Qual? – Hermione perguntou. – E quem está atrás do livro?

- Quem está por trás da morte do Lion é um velho conhecido nosso... Gregório Goyle. – Falei tranquilamente.

- Mas eu achei que ele tinha morrido, pois não tínhamos mais ouvido falar dele depois da guerra. – Gina comentou.

- Nos também Gi... Mas ele mudou de nome e estava no Japão, pelo menos ficou um bom tempo por lá... – Rony completou. – Foi ele que matou o Lion, queima de arquivo... Lion sabia demais... Talvez desentendimentos entre eles...

- Sabia inclusive um segredo guardado a sete chaves por Lucio Malfoy... – Respirei fundo, que diria agora iria mudar muita coisa. – Voldemort tem um filho...

Hermione e Gina nos olharam espantadas...

- Mas como? Não existe nenhum registro, nada... Vocês tem certeza disso? Lion pode estar mentindo... – Hermione falou.

- Infelizmente, não é mentira Hermione... Mas não há registros porque esse filho foi criado por trouxas... – dei uma pausa. – Lares adotivos no EUA, sempre foi visto como uma aberração...

- Parece que ele manifestou magia tarde, poderia ser considerando um aborto para os bruxos, mas como as pessoas que estavam por perto não sabiam que ele era um bruxo trataram de abafar as suas manifestações...

- Mas não existe o mesmo sistema que aqui para identificar bruxos criados por trouxas, com aconteceu com a Hermione e o Harry? – Gina perguntou.

- A família ignorou as cartas da escola de magia de lá... Não sabemos exatamente o que aconteceu... – Rony respondeu.

- Porque nos EUA? E a mãe? – Hermione quis saber.

- Era uma menina que veio a Londres de férias no verão, tinha dezesseis anos, Voldemort já era um adulto, a seduziu, talvez tenha usado algum feitiço, era trouxa... Quando ela voltou para casa já estava grávida, a família obrigou ela dar a criança para adoção, que nasceu prematura... Depois ele circulou de lares em lares, era uma criança estranha... Tornou-se um adulto solitário... Mas ninguém sabe por onde anda ou se já morreu...

- Voldemort só teve com ele uma vez, quando ele tinha onze anos, mas na ocasião o garoto não manifestou magia... Voldemort achou que o filho era um aborto, trouxa... Nunca mais o procurou... – Rony completou. – Mas como a magia é herdada e Voldemort era um bruxo poderoso, provavelmente, ele também é...

- Ou não... – Hermione comentou. – Voldemort é um bruxo poderoso sim, mas ele sabia disso e trabalhou esse poder, principalmente, voltado para a magia das trevas, não sabemos se essa criança foi concebida antes dele ter todo esse poder... Se foi antes, ele não herdou!

- Essa é a nossa esperança Mi... – Rony segurou a sua mão.

- Então o Goyle não sabe do paradeiro desse filho... – Gina perguntou.

- Não sabe, ele morava nos EUA, mas não esta mais lá... Ele sumiu do mapa, pelo menos pelo nome que conhecemos: Theodore Lindson.

- Nunca ouvi falar... – Gina comentou.

- É estranho para mim também... – Hermione falou. – E agora, qual é o próximo passo?

- Goyle roubou o livro do Lion e o nome do herdeiro de Voldemort... Pelo que sabemos foi para os EUA ver o que conseguia... Temos aurores na cola dele, fizemos alguns contantos através da Ordem da Fênix, sabemos de cada passo dele...

- Ele tá trabalhando para o Malfoy? – Gina perguntou.

- Não conseguimos estabelecer nenhuma relação, se está ligado ao Malfoy esta fazendo isso muito bem... – Falei.

- O Malfoy sabia sobre o herdeiro... O mais provável é que estejam juntos sim. – Rony completou.

Gina se levantou e ficou olhando o porta-retrato em cima da lareira de Tiago e Alvo.

- Harry... Qual é o perigo real que os nossos filhos e você estão correndo? – Gina me olhou seria.

- Até encontramos o herdeiro nenhum, não sabemos que poder ele tem... Mas depois... Eu não sei Gi... - Fui até ela e abracei. – Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer...

- Mesmo que encontramos o herdeiro, não é tão simples assim... – Hermione comentou. – Esqueceram o que Dumbledore falou!

- Eles precisariam de uma parte do corpo físico de Voldemort e do seu sangue... – Rony completou. – Isso não será nada fácil de conseguir.

- É... Fiz algumas pesquisas... Não restou nada do corpo físico de Voldemort... – Hermione fez uma pausa. – Como Rony falou, eles precisariam de você e do Tiago, e isso não seria fácil conseguir... – Hermione sorriu. - Talvez esse herdeiro esteja morto, talvez não seja um grande bruxo... E tem outra coisa, a proteção da Lílian e da Gi nos meninos impede qualquer magia das trevas... E como se eles tivessem um escudo protetor, estivessem em uma redoma...

- Isso precisa ser mantido em segredo... Não queremos que os bruxos fiquem em pânico, até porque não temos muito pouco, só temos muitas suspeitas... – Rony falou seguro.

- Rony tem razão... Isso serve para nos também... – Falei puxando Gina para o sofá de novo. – Temos que manter as nossas rotinas... Estamos de olho no Goyle e nas pessoas que ele se relaciona... Até o momento temos um grupo pequeno sob vigilância... o Goyle e mais uns dois que eu não conheço, acho que são alemães...

Nem terminei de falar, quando ouvimos um choro desesperado do andar de cima. Sabia que era o Tiago. Gina subiu correndo, eu, Rony e Hermione fomos atrás.

Tiago estava sentado na cama, suado e chorando desesperado.

- Ele queria me pegar mamãe. – Tiago se agarrou em Gina..

Olhei o quarto não havia ninguém. Rony foi ao quarto de Alvo, ele e Rose dormiam tranquilamente. Foi só um sonho ruim.

- Foi só um sonho meu bem. – Gina pegou o filho no colo para tentar acalmá-lo.

- Ele era feio... – Tiago ainda choramingava.

- Tudo bem, mamãe tá aqui... – Gina saiu com ele do quarto. – Quer um leitinho?

Comida sempre acalmava Tiago. Descemos para cozinha. Tiago estava grudado na mãe, não ia solta-la tão cedo. Mas mesmo no colo de Gina e com o rostinho marcado pelas lágrimas, logo começou a rir das caretas que Rony fazia para ele.

******

Os dias passaram tranqüilos. Estávamos de olho no Goyle, mas até agora não havíamos conseguido nada. Havíamos reforçado a segurança de Malfoy em Askaban, era sempre bom estar precavido. Também deixamos alguns aurores disfarçados de olho em Draco Malfoy.

O pessoal da Ordem da Fênix também estava investigando o suposto filho de Voldemort, mas até agora só descobrimos que ele era uma pessoa muito estranha, nunca soube que era um bruxo e não tinha noção das coisas que aconteciam com ele. Quanto ao seu paradeiro, ainda nada.

Seguíamos a nossa vida normalmente. Confesso que havia reforçado alguns feitiços de proteção no Largo Grimmauld e, sugeri discretamente que o Sr. Weasley fizesse o mesmo na Toca, só não entrei em detalhes sobre os motivos de reforçar os feitiços. Rony fez o mesmo na Casa Branca de Hogsmead. Também reforcei os feitiços de proteção pessoal do Tiago quando estava na creche, já que era o único lugar que ele ficava sem eu ou a Gina estarmos por perto.

No inicio de julho seria o casamento de Luna e Rolf na nossa casa da praia, iríamos uns dias antes para deixar tudo pronto para a festa de casamento. Seria uma cerimônia simples e intima depois os noivos viajariam para uma ilha na costa da África.

Antes, teríamos ainda o encerramento das atividades na creche do Tiago. Teria uma festa e a apresentação de uma peça de teatro, uma adaptação para os bruxos da história da Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões, onde a madrasta era uma fada má. Tiago seria o príncipe.

Rony estava mais calmo em relação ao Krum, desde que soube que ele tinha uma noiva e até convidou eles para irem jantar com ele e Hermione. As coisas pareciam estar calmas. Pelo menos era o que eu pensava.

- Harry... Acho que esse noivado não vai longe! – Rony comentou no fim de mais um dia de trabalho.

- Noivado de quem? – Perguntei, meio confuso.

- Do Krum e da Sabine, ora! – Ele falou como se eu fosse obrigado a saber.

- Porque você diz isso?

- No jantar... Não vai longe... Ele não gosta dela... – Rony falou com certa sabedoria sobre o assunto.

- É...

- É uma questão de tempo... Não me olha com essa cara... Tenho certeza que ele ainda não desistiu da Hermione! – Rony falou seriamente. – Anota o que eu to dizendo! Depois você me diz se eu não estou certo!

- Se você tá dizendo... Você e a Mione vão hoje ao encerramento das atividades da creche do Tiago?

- Claro! To louco para ver o meu afilhado de príncipe!

******

Tiago estava um encanto fantasiando de príncipe. Ele fez direitinho o seu papel e foi uma das únicas crianças que não chorou ao entrar no palco e não errou nenhuma fala. Tudo bem! Sou um pai coruja, meu filho era o melhor no palco, foi o mais expressivo.

- Gi... Ele não tá perfeito? – Comentei com Gina depois que a peça terminou e fomos pegar ele.

- Harry... Todos estavam! – Gina falou sorrindo.

- Você precisa de um babadouro. – Rony falou.

Tiago, ainda vestido como príncipe, veio correndo em nossa direção quando nos viu.

- Sr. Potter, Tiago foi muito bem, não acha? – Falou a professora Lisa.

- Com certeza... Ele tava lindo! – O peguei no colo.

- O Tiago é muito expressivo, inteligente, esperto e um líder nato... é um pouco maroto né... Dá trabalho... – Ela falou sorrindo. – Vou sentir falta dele o próximo semestre, já que ele não vai mais estar na minha turma.

- Nós sabemos, Lisa... Tiago da trabalho... – Gina mencionou rindo. - Alvo será da sua turma o no próximo semestre? Ele é mais tranqüilo que o Tiago... Mas é só um pouquinho mesmo...

- Não... Sra. Potter, Alvo será da turma do maternal I e eu trabalho com o maternal II...

- Tiago gosta muito da profe. Lisa... Ele sempre fala de você! – Comentei. – Ah, essa e a Rose, prima deles, vai ser da mesma turma do Alvo!

-Rose... Lindo nome! – Lisa se voltou para Rony e Hermione. – Sr. Weasley... Eu sou prima da Lilá, lembra dela?

Rony ficou levemente vermelho e Hermione irritada, mas sorriu para Lisa.

- Como está a sua prima? – Perguntou calmamente.

- Ah, tá bem... Casou recentemente com um grego... Tá morando em Atenas... – Lisa comentou. – Ah, desculpem, vou falar com a Sra. Owenn, a mão da fada má, tá me chamando... Acho que ela não gostou do personagem que dei para a filha dela!

Hermione fez uma careta quando ela se afastou.

- Mione... Ela tá em Atenas, bem longe, não se preocupe... - Gina riu da cara de Hermione.

- Viu... Depois fica braba comigo por causa do Krum... – Rony falou. Hermione nem respondeu e saiu com Rose pela mão.

- Gina Potter... Sou a mãe da Branca de neve... Emma gosta muito do Tiago... Esse é o Alvo? Harry Potter... É um prazer conhecê-lo... Vou chamar o meu marido para conhecê-los... – A mulher loira não parava de falar, eu e Gina ficamos tontos, Alvo começou a resmungar que queria ir onde Rose estava com a mãe...

- Er... Eu vou levar ele... – Gina falou me deixando sozinho com mulher loira...

- Er... Eu vou com ela... – Falei, saindo quase correndo atrás de Gina.

Muitos pais vieram falar conosco. Falar sobre o Tiago, de como seus filhos gostavam dele, de como ele era um menino encantador, a maioria eram os pais de meninas... Tiago desde cedo fazia mais sucesso com as mulheres... Alguns professores da escola também vieram falar conosco, também falaram como o Tiago era encantador, mas que dava trabalho... Isso nos estávamos cansado de saber!

- Harry... Você viu como o Tiago faz sucesso com as meninas? – Rony comentou quando estávamos saindo da creche. – Acho que ele não herdou isso de você!

- Herdou de quem então Rony? Do tio também não foi? – Falei provocando ele.

- Hum... Er... Talvez tenha herdado do seu pai!

- Deve ter sido mesmo!

Gina e Hermione riam da nossa conversa.

- Rony gostou da creche? Acho que Rose vai se dar muito bem aqui! – Gina comentou.

- É... Mais ela ficaria melhor em casa...

- Não começa Rony... Pega a Rose, ela tá pesada... – Hermione passou Rose que dormia para os braços do pai.

- Vamos logo, esse menino tá ficando pesado! – Gina falou. Como eu estava com Tiago e ela com Alvo não poderíamos trocar, já que Tiago era mais pesado.

- Quer trocar? – Perguntei provocando-a.

Fomos até um beco um pouco afastado e nos despedimos, já que Rony e Hermione iriam apartar na Casa Branca de Hogsmead e nos no Largo Grimmauld.

**N/A: Obrigada... Galera, agora estou de férias, mas vou atualizar uma vez por semana... Bom... Continuem lendo e comentando!!!!! Gi Potter Jones, obrigada pelo carinho, feliz ano novo! Marininha Potter, que bom que você tá gostando e que também acompanha Doces Momentos, continua lendo! Mickky, obrigada, como você disse, nem tudo serão flores agora, vem muitos problemas para o Harry, continua lendo. Um feliz ano novo para todos e em 2009 teremos capítulo! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21 – Entre casamento, brigas, vôos e amor**

Fomos para o Chalé da Praia uns dias antes do casamento de Luna e Rolf, tínhamos que ver se tudo estava em ordem.

Gina e Monstro coordenariam a arrumação da casa, eu fui incumbido de tomar conta de Tiago e Alvo para não atrapalharem.

- Harry... O que vocês vão fazer o dia todo? – Gina me perguntou no café da manha.

- Pensei em levar eles a praia, passear de barco para pescarmos e depois irmos até a cidade mais próxima para almoçarmos e passearmos por lá. – Falei.

- Acho que vai ser ótimo! Posso me encontrar com vocês no final da tarde para jantarmos na cidade, assim Monstro também tem algumas horas de folga. – Gina comentou. – Vou acordar aqueles dois.

- Ok! Já subo para lhe ajudar!

Quase uma hora depois nós saímos para o nosso passeio. Gina ficou na varando abanando para nós. Tiago ia correndo na frente.

- Tiago... Espera o papai. – Coloquei Alvo no chão. – O que vamos fazer primeiro?

- Aga. – Alvo apontou para o mar. – Aga, papa!

- Isso mesmo Al... Água. Tiago quer entrar no mar comigo e o Alvo? – Tiago veio correndo. – Mas antes vamos passar a poção que a mamãe recomendou e colocar a bóia...

Arrumei todos os acessórios que Gina recomendou e entrei com eles na água, ficamos só na beiradinha mesmo, brincando na areia, fazendo castelos e catando conchinhas.

Depois fomos até a vila dos pescadores para passearmos de barco. Na hora do almoço comemos o lanche que Monstro preparou e, em seguida, fomos até a cidade mais próxima onde encontraríamos Gina mais tarde para o jantar.

Foi um dia agradável, mas já estávamos todos cansados quando Gina apareceu no restaurante. Alvo dormia no meu colo e Tiago brincava com seu balão de gás distraído, mas seu rostinho demonstrava que estava caindo de sono.

- Oi! – Gina me deu um beijo rápido e beijou a testa de Alvo e pegou Tiago no colo. – Como foi o dia?

- Maravilhoso, mas cansativo. – Falei vendo que Tiago já se acomodava no colo da mãe para dormir. – E o seu?

- Eu e Monstro deixamos a casa em ordem para o casamento. Também estou cansada. – Gina sorriu. – O que acha de pedirmos logo para irmos para casa?

- Perfeito!

- Eles estão queimados de sol. – Gina falou olhando para Tiago que já dormia. – Você também... Harry, vocês não usaram a poção que dei?

- Sim Gi... Mas o sol estava forte! – Me calei quando vi o casal que entrava no restaurante.

Gina olhou para onde eu olhava e sorriu para Astoria Malfoy que retribuiu com um aceno e um cutucão no marido.

- Cumprimenta Harry. – Gina falou baixinho para mim antes de Astoria e Draco chegarem a nossa mesa. – Como está Astoria? Draco?

- Bem, Gina. – Astoria foi muito simpática. – Como estão lindos os seus meninos!

- O seu também! – Gina falou olhando para o menino que estava no colo do pai, parecia uma copia de Draco. – Scorpion, não é?

- Sim! – Draco respondeu antipático como sempre. – Como está Potter?

- Bem! - Falei e olhei para Gina, ela tinha que me salvar daquela situação.

- Nunca imaginei ver vocês por aqui? – Gina entendeu meu pedido. – Nos temos uma casa perto da vila dos pescadores, sempre passamos o verão aqui.

- Aqui é muito lindo mesmo. Meus pais vieram morar aqui depois que se aposentaram, estamos de passagem. – Astoria também salvava o marido. – Mas vamos deixar vocês jantarem em paz. Foi um prazer revê-los.

- Para nós também. – Gina respondeu por nós e eles se dirigiram para o outro lado do restaurante.

- Harry... Você podia ser mais educado. – Gina falou depois que eles saíram.

- Er... Gi... Não tenho o que falar com o Draco. – Falei. – Acho que ele também não tem o que falar comigo!

Gina só balançou a cabeça. No outro lado, acho que o casal Malfoy tinha uma conversa parecida.

******

O sábado amanheceu lindo. Perfeito para um casamento na praia e ao ar livre. Ainda pela manhã alguns convidados chegaram. Luna e seu pai viriam somente pela tarde. Mas Rolf chegou com alguns convidados pela manhã. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley vieram com Hermione e Rony na hora do almoço.

- Quem convidou aquele infeliz? – Foi a primeira coisa que Rony perguntou.

- Ele é amigo do noivo! – Falei, sabendo que ele se referia ao Krum. – Rony, você não acha que tá exagerando... Se a Hermione ouvir você falando...

- Harry... Eu não consigo me controlar quando vejo esse infeliz...

- Você tá sendo paranóico! Vai com calma... – Falei baixo, para Hermione não ouvir a nossa conversa. – Hei... Rose! Vem com o padrinho, vou levá-la para brincar com o Tiago e o Alvo...

Rony sorriu e não disse mais nada sobre o assunto.

Os meninos estavam com Mostro, no pátio de trás de casa, brincando na areia. Quando cheguei com Rose eles fizeram uma festa.

- Rosie... Vem aqui! – Tiago veio buscar a prima.

- Cara... Esse lugar é perfeito mesmo! – Rony exclamou.

- Vocês vão ficar depois do casamento mais alguns dias né? – Perguntei.

- Claro... Férias... Vocês ficam até quando?

- Voltamos depois do meu aniversário... Teddy fica conosco também... Só volto se tivermos novidade no caso do Lion... Gina vai ter que ir ao Pasquim duas vezes por semana, já que a Luna vai viajar em lua de mel...

- Acho que eu e Hermione ficaremos umas duas semanas. – Rony falou sentando na escadaria da varando que dava para o pátio e tomando uma cerveja amanteigada. – Não tivemos nenhuma novidade em relação ao caso Lion e nem sobre o filho de Voldemort...

- Isso me preocupa... Essa falta de informação... – Falei sentando ao lado dele. – Mas o que me tranqüiliza é que o Goyle também não conseguiu nada.

- Pois é... Mas não vamos pensar nisso agora... – Rony falou.

- Amor, Rony... O almoço tá pronto! – Gina nos chamou. Pegamos as crianças e entramos.

Seria um longo dia.

******

Depois do almoço começou os preparativos para o casamento. Os convidados chegando, as mulheres em volta da noiva e a Sra. Weasley gritando com os elfos do buffe, já que assumiu a coordenação de tudo.

Eu e Rony achamos melhor ficarmos tomando conta das crianças. Cuidar para que eles não se sujassem e ficassem quietos. Isso dava um trabalho.

Finalmente chegou a hora da cerimônia.

Luna usava um vestido simples, branco, na cabeça uma coroa de flores que combinavam com o buquê. Rolf usava uma túnica branca e uma coroa de flores também. Todos os convidados usavam a cor branca também, foi um pedido dos noivos, pois acreditavam que a cor refletia a paz, tranqüilidade e a serenidade que o momento pedia.

Quando a cerimônia encerrou uma chuva de pétalas de rosa caiu sobre todos, representava os votos de felicidade e boa sorte dos convidados aos noivos. Depois a festa seguiu muito animada.

Os noivos foram embora logo depois das duas da manha, mas a festa continuou animada.

- Você viu a Hermione? – Rony me perguntou.

- Ela não foi colocar a Rose na cama. – Falei entrando com Rony dentro do Chalé como Tiago no colo para colocá-lo na cama.

- Vou ver onde ela está!

Levei Tiago para o quarto e coloquei-o na cama, ele nem percebeu. Alvo dormia no berço tranqüilo. Rose também.

Quando voltei ouvi vozes alteradas vinda da cozinha. Reconheci a voz de Hermione e Krum. Parecia que eles estavam discutindo.

- ACHO QUE VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE! – Hermione falou. – EU NUNCA QUIS NADA COM VOCÊ, KRUM!

- Hermione, por favor... – Krum segurava com força os braços de Hermione que tentava escapar. – Uma chance... Larga aquele imbecil!

- EU AMO AQUELE IMBECIL... VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE... EU ACHO QUE O IMBECIL AQUI É VOCÊ, JÁ QUE NÃO ENTENDE O QUE EU TÓ DIZENDO... EU AMO O MEU MARIDO, EU ESCOLHI ELE! EU NÃO QUERO NADA COM VOCÊ!

- Mas Mione... eu sou muito melhor que ele... Quando você estava em Berlim... Eu não entendi quando você voltou e casou com ele... A gente tinha uma história... – Krum segurava Hermione com força...

- Entenda,... A gente não teve nada em Berlim, nunca teve... Eu tentei, mas não consegui, por isso voltei... VOLTEI PARA O RONY... EU NÃO SERIA FELIZ COM OUTRA PESSOA! – As palavras de Hermione pareciam não ter efeito nenhum sobre Krum.

- Mas eu amo você... A Sabine não significa nada, é mais uma tentativa...

- Por favor, Victor... ME LARGA!

Krum ignorou o que Hermione falou e tentou beijá-la a força. Já ia interferir quando vi Krum sendo jogado para o chão com um soco certeiro.

- RONY... – Hermione estava vermelha, seus braços estavam com manchas arroxeadas no lugar onde Krum a estava agarrando. – Rony...

Rony estava enfurecido. Aproveitando-se de que o soco havia desequilibrado Krum, pegou ele pelo colarinho e o socou mais algumas vezes. Era visível a surpresa de Krum, acho que ele nunca imaginou que Rony sabia brigar como um trouxa. Eu também estava surpreso.

- Harry... Faz eles pararem! – Hermione me pediu chorando. Depois de alguns socos em Krum, achei que já estava de bom tamanho e lancei um feitiço para separá-los.

- O que tá acontecendo aqui? – Gina perguntou espantada. – Hermione o que houve com seus braços.

Hermione chorava.

- ESPERO QUE VOCÊ TENHA ENTENDIDO SEU INFELIZ... DEIXA A MINHA MULHER EM PAZ... ELA NÃO QUER NADA COM VOCÊ.... AH! Seja homem e respeite quando um mulher diz não...

- Acho melhor você ir embora Krum... Você não é bem vindo mais aqui. – Falei ajudando ele a se levantar e guiando ele até a lareira. – Eu falo qualquer coisa para a Sabine.

Krum não falou nada. Resmungou qualquer coisa e entrou na lareira.

Hermione estava abraçada a Rony, que me olhava como quem dissesse que sempre soube.

- A maioria dos convidados já foi embora. Ninguém vai comentar se vocês não voltarem para a festa... – Gina comentou e Rony e Hermione foram para o quarto. – Me conta o que houve?

- krum tentou agarrar a Hermione a força, Rony viu e deu uns belos socos nele... – Falei calmamente.

- Achei que tinha sido isso... Krum bebeu muito... Mas acho que agora ele entendeu que a Mione não quer nada com ele e vai parar de incomodá-la... – Gina falou. – Vamos voltar lá para fora.

- Como assim parar de incomodá-la?

- Ok... Rony sempre teve razão, o Krum não desistiu da Mione... Com a desculpa da coluna do jornal ele não parava de assediá-la. – Gina suspirou. – Mas a Mione não queria que o Rony soubesse... Não por ele ter razão nessa história, mas a Mione achava que ele ia chamar o Krum para um duelo, lançar um feitiço de morte, sei lá...

- Hum... Então não era paranóia do Rony! – Falei. – Mas agora acho que tudo vai ficar bem... A Hermione deixou claro para o Krum que ama o Rony!

- Vai sim... Vou falar para a Sabine que o Krum se sentiu mal e foi para a casa... Coitada!

- Coitada mesmo! Vamos dançar?

Gina sorriu. Foi em direção a Sabine e depois voltou para irmos para a pista de dança.

******

Não comentamos o ocorrido na noite do casamento. Mas sabia que Hermione e Rony estavam bem agora. Acho que definitivamente o Rony tinha exorcizado o fantasma de Victor Krum da vida dele, mostrando para todo mundo que ele tinha motivos para desconfiar de Krum. Nem sei o que faria se fosse com Gina.

No domingo todos os Weasley, que tinham ido para o casamento voltaram para as suas casas. Teddy e Victorie ficariam conosco até o próximo final de semana quando a Sra. Tonks buscaria Teddy para viajarem e Victorie iria para França com os pais e a irmã visitar os avôs maternos.

O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley aproveitaram que foram passar alguns dias na Romênia, na casa de Carlinhos, depois iriam para a Grécia. Agora eles viajavam muito, já que o Sr. Weasley havia se aposentado do Ministério. Diziam que era a hora de aproveitar a vida.

A semana transcorreu tranqüila. Muitos passeios a praia e banhos de mar. A noite aproveitamos que Monstro estava conosco nessas férias e saímos só nos quatro para algum programa mais romântico. Na outra semana, Monstro sairia de férias e Nikki, a elfo doméstica de Rony e Hermione viria ficar conosco.

Luna e Rolf mandaram uma carta agradecendo a festa e dizendo que a lua de mel estava maravilhosa e que voltariam no inicio do próximo mês.

- Nada sobre o filho de Voldemort ainda? – Rony me perguntou no fim da tarde de sábado.

Estávamos na frente do Chalé, Teddy voava em sua vassoura e Tiago, Alvo e Rose brincavam distraídos com suas vassouras de brinquedo. Gina e Hermione estavam envolvidas com o jantar.

- Não... Pelo menos não nos comunicaram nada ainda... Nem do Ministério e nem da Ordem... – Falei.

- Essa espera me mata... – Rony comentou. – Será que Dumbledore não sabe de nada sobre esse herdeiro?

- Hum... Acho que não, se não ele teria mencionado quando estivemos lá... - Dei uma pausa. – Mas pensei que o Snape, talvez soubesse de mais alguma coisa...

- Pode ser... Mas será que ele falaria?

- Ele não tem nada a perder... – Parei de falar quando vi a seguinte cena diante dos meus olhos: Tiago havia pegado a vassoura de Teddy.

A vassoura era bem potente, havia adquirido altura rápido, e estava ganhando cada vez mais velocidade. Tiago não tinha força para controlar a vassoura que subia cada vez mais rápido.

Rony também olhava a cena de boca aberta. Sai correndo para pegar a minha vassoura e tirar Tiago dali logo, antes que ele se machucasse. Gina e Hermione aparecerem e viram a cena assustadas.

Subi na vassoura e dei um impulso, ganhei altura rápido, precisava emparelhar a minha vassoura a de Tiago para tirá-lo logo dali...

- To indo filho! Fica calmo. – Falei logo atrás dele. Consegui chegar mais próximo e lacei Tiago pela cintura, colocando ele na minha vassoura. Rony, lá embaixo, lançou um feitiço e a vassoura voltou ao chão.

Rose, Alvo e Teddy estavam assustados com toda aquela manobra. Quando pousamos, Tiago chorava, estava bem assustado.

- Deu agora passou... – Beijei a testa dele.

Gina veio em nossa direção, conferiu se o filho estava bem. Pude perceber que ela estava furiosa comigo por não ter percebido que Tiago pegou a vassoura. Voltou para dentro de casa sem dizer uma palavra.

- Cara... Você tá encrencado! – Rony comentou levando um cutucão de Hermione que pegou o Tiago.

- Vem querido! Acho que você vai ter que explicar para ela como o Tiago pegou a vassoura... Boa sorte! – Hermione comentou com o Tiago no colo e limpando as suas lágrimas.

Eu olhei para dentro da casa e fui. Sabia muito bem o que Gina ia falar. Fui direto para o nosso quarto. Gina estava na deitada na cama com os olhos fechados, mas sabia que eu estava ali.

- Gi... Eu não vi, ele foi rápido, você sabe como ele é... Eu nunca ia deixar nada acontecer com ele, só me distrai conversando com Rony...

- Harry... Não quero nem pensar o que podia ter acontecido...

- Gi... Não aconteceu nada... – Sentei do lado dela. – Eu sei que fui desatento... A gente tem que ensinar ele a voar...

- Harry... Ele ainda não tem 4 anos... – Gina deu um suspiro. – Eu sei que ele gosta de voar, mas a gente não vai impedir isso por muito tempo... Mas ele ainda é pequeno, ele não tem força para controlar a vassoura... Ele pode se machucar... E ele tem que entender que quando a gente diz não é não... Ele precisa ter limites! – Gina deu uma pausa. – Harry, desculpe... Eu não queria ficar braba com você, ele podia ter feito isso comigo também... Eu me assustei quando o vi lá em cima...

- Eu sei... Mas Gi, ele gosta de voar... Você também gostava...

- Harry... Não passa a mão na cabeça dele... Eu adoro voar também... Mas agora eu sou mãe, sou responsável por ele... – Gina deu um sorriso triste. – Harry... Quando eu tinha a idade dele e roubei a vassoura do Gui, minha mãe me deu umas boas palmadas... Só voltei a voar quando tinha dez anos.

- A gente tem que bater nele? – Perguntei.

- Não meu amor... – Gina passou a mão no meu rosto. – A gente não precisa bater nele... Mas ele tem que saber que o que ele fez foi errado e não pode repetir... Ele vai ficar de castigo sim, e você que vai colocar...

Isso me doía muito e Gina sabia.

- Harry, você parece o papai quando o assunto e dar broncas nos filhos, mas você precisa fazer isso... Eu não vou ser a única a ter fama de má na história! – Gina me deu um beijo. – Meu amor, nós somos pais agora, somos responsáveis por aqueles dois, se queremos que eles sejam pessoas boas temos que deixar claro o que é certo ou errado desde pequenos...

- Ok! Que castigo eu dou a ele... – Perguntei meio indeciso.

- Ele não vai brincar com as vassouras de brinquedo por alguns dias... Ele adora aquelas vassouras vai entender perfeitamente! – Gina se levantou e me puxou.

Quando chegamos a sala Tiago estava quieto em um canto. Rony me olhou com ar interrogativo!

- Tiago! Vem aqui, vamos até o seu quarto. – Tiago me obedeceu prontamente. Quando passei por Gina ela me deu um sorriso. Sabia o que devia fazer, mas não era fácil.

Tiago era esperto o suficiente para saber que havia feito algo errado.

- Desculpa papai. – Ele falou assim que entramos. – Não faço mais!

Coloquei-o sentado na cama e me ajoelhei a sua frente.

- Você podia ter se machucado... Quantas vezes a mamãe e o papai disseram que você não pode voar com as vassouras de verdade? Que tem que pedir para mim ou para a mamãe...

As lágrimas corriam no rostinho dele, eu não podia fraquejar.

- Você tá de castigo ok! Vai ficar sem brincar com as vassouras de brinquedo até o papai dizer que pode...

Quando ouviu isso Tiago começou a chorar mais.

- Tiago... Entendeu! – Tiago fez que sim com a cabeça. – Promete que não vai fazer mais.

- Não faço papai.

- Ok! Vamos jantar!

Sabia que aquela cena se repetiria inúmeras vezes, mas Gina tinha razão, Tiago precisava ter limites.

- Essa é a pior parte! – Comentei com Rony quando nos sentamos à mesa para jantar.

- Nem me fala, Gina fica parecendo à mamãe... Ainda bem que Rose ainda não me aprontou nada... Hermione vai fazer à mesma coisa...

******

Os dias passaram rápido. A Sra. Tonks veio buscar Teddy para viajarem por alguns dias. Rony e Hermione também precisaram ir. Hermione queria aproveitar o restante das férias para ficar com os pais.

Eu e Gina resolvemos estender nossa estada no Chalé da Praia até o aniversário dela. Já que Luna havia voltado da lua de mel e sugeriu que Gina tirasse alguns dias de folga em agradecimento por ela ter tomado conta do jornal enquanto ela estava em lua de mel.

Eu não precisava voltar correndo para o Departamento de Aurores, estava tudo tranqüilo e qualquer novidade seria imediatamente informado.

No meu aniversário Rony, Hermione, Neville, Anna, Luna, Rolf, George, Angelina, Gui e Fleur vieram jantar conosco. O Sr. e Sra. Weasley estavam viajando, Percy e Penélope estavam com as filhas gêmeas doentes, Carlinhos e Danna moravam na Romênia e não apareciam com tanta freqüência, a Sra. Tonks e Teddy também estavam viajando. Foi uma reunião agradável, relembramos os bons e velhos tempos de Hogwarts e também a guerra.

- Harry, Rony... Preciso falar com vocês! – Neville falou. – Pode ser agora?

- Claro, vamos até a sala. - Falei indo em direção à sala, eles me seguiram. – O que foi Neville?

- Er... McGonnagall e Cornner me informaram o que tá acontecendo... O caso Lion. – Ele começou há falar um pouco apreensivo. – Sei que é segredo... Quer dizer pouca gente sabe os motivos da morte do Lion...

- Nos não queremos alarmar todo mundo... – Rony explicou. – É só uma medida cautelar...

- Eu sei Rony... Mas é que aconteceu uma coisa... – Neville parecia apreensivo.

- O que foi? – Perguntei.

- Na Páscoa eu e a Anna fomos para a Austrália, passar alguns dias e também queria estudar algumas plantas novas que foram encontradas em uma determinada região por lá... – Ele deu uma pausa. – Pois bem, nos ficamos em um hotel trouxa e conversamos com um homem chamado Theodore Lindson...

Eu me levantei quando ouvi esse nome. Rony também ficou em estado de alerta.

- Ele me escreveu esses dias, me mandou pelo correio trouxa, ele é biólogo, também estuda plantas... Acabei comentando com Cornner sobre ele, que comentou com a McGonnagall... E eles me explicaram quem suspeitam quem seja esse Theodoro Lindson...

- Por Mérlin... Quem mais sabe disso? – Rony perguntou.

- McGonnagall, Cornner e vocês... Ah, a Anna é claro... Acho que é melhor convocarmos uma reunião da Ordem e investigar melhor o Theodore a partir das informações que tenho...

- Neville tem razão... – Falei caminhando de um lado para o outro. – O mais rápido possível... Neville, lá na Austrália, por acaso, você suspeitou de alguém atrás do Theodoro... Goyle?

- Não... Nada de estranho... Quer dizer... Ele é muito estranho... Anna não simpatizou com ele, mas tinha pena dele... Percebemos logo que ele é um bruxo, mas acho que ele não sabe!

Ficamos conversando mais um pouco. Minha cabeça trabalhava rápido. Amanhã mesmo chamaria alguns membros para uma reunião da Ordem da Fênix, conforme nossas decisões, comunicaríamos ao Ministério, mas no momento acho que é melhor manter isso longe do Ministério. Tínhamos que colocar as mãos em Theodore antes de Goyle e sua turma.

Podíamos usar o interesse por plantas e o contato com o Neville para obter mais informações antes de agirmos. Pelo visto Theodore Lindson não tinha noção do que girava em sua volta e muito menos sobre o mundo bruxo.

******

Voltamos para o Largo Grimmauld logo depois do aniversário de Gina, que foi comemorado com um jantar em família, só nos quatro. Tínhamos muito trabalho pela frente, mas tínhamos que agirmos com cuidado para não despertarmos suspeitas.

- Harry... Como foi a reunião da Ordem. – Gina me perguntou sentando na cama depois que cheguei da reunião com a Ordem da Fênix.

- Achei que já estava dormindo! – Falei beijando ela. – Foi boa... Vou trocar de roupa e já te conto... E os meninos?

- Dormiram há pouco...

- Todos perguntaram por que você não foi... – Falei voltando e me deitando do lado dela. – Falei que você estava envolvida com as crianças...

- Mas é verdade... – Gina se acomodou em meus braços. – Poderia ter ido, mas Alvo tá tão agitado hoje...

- Você se afastou da Ordem depois que eles nasceram...

- Amor... Até o momento não tivemos um problema realmente serio que pedisse a minha presença... – Gina deu uma pausa. – E depois, acho que não preciso me expor... Você já é auror e um membro ativo da Ordem...

- Gi... Você tem medo que aconteça alguma coisa...

- Não Harry... Se for preciso eu volto a ser ativa na Ordem... Mas os meninos são a minha prioridade... Você não percebeu a Hermione também se afastou...

- É verdade... – Falei, não tinha me dado por conta desses detalhes, Gina abriu mão de muitas coisas depois que se tornou mãe. Deixou de lado a carreira como jornalistas esportiva que ela gostava tanto. Sempre soube que ela adorava acompanhar os campeonatos de quadribol, mas não falei nada, até gostei quando ela parou de cobri-los.

- E a reunião? – Gina me trouxe de volta dos meus pensamentos.

- Ah... – Dei um longo suspiro, tinha sido uma longa noite. – Neville contou tudo que sabia sobre o herdeiro, quer dizer suposto, precisamos ter certeza se é ele mesmo.

- Como vamos saber? Seria impossível um teste genético como os dos trouxas, não?

- Como o dos trouxas não teria como... Mas esqueceu que tenho parte dos poderes de Voldemort... Um teste compatível de magia seria possível.

- Mas como?

- Não sei exatamente, mas Neville falou que é possível através de um feitiço... Ele disse que precisa falar com a Hermione melhor sobre isso... Hermione também não foi na reunião...

- Ela me disse que não ia... – Gina comentou.

- Neville falou que ele é biólogo, tem entre 42 a 45 anos, não tem noção que é bruxo, é muito solitário, não é casado, nem tem filhos, e nem parentes próximos que se relacione... Pesquisa plantas exóticas... Morou toda a vida nos ËUA e a mais ou menos dois anos se mudou para a Austrália para pesquisar algumas plantas raras, só vive para isso... Em fim... É uma pessoa que passa desapercebida em qualquer lugar...

- Hum... Interessante... Se souber que seu pai foi um bruxo poderoso, que ele tem poderes, pode usar para o bem ou para o mal... – Gina deduziu.

- Sim... Neville comentou que pelo que falou, ele é uma pessoa rancorosa em relação aos pais biológicos, por terem o abandonado... Acho que a gente já conhece essa história né?

- Voldemort! Mas se a gente chegar nele primeiro... E falar a verdade, será que ele não mudaria de opinião? – Gina perguntou.

- É a nossa esperança. – Falei. – Vamos usar o contato dele com o Neville para descobrirmos com quem estamos lidando e cuidar para Goyle não chegar nele... A Ordem vai pedir para alguns membros na Austrália cuidarem da sua segurança... E vamos pegar o Goyle assim que possível, o problema é que não temos um motivo, provas para mandar ele para Azkaban...

- Ok... De tempo ao tempo... Tudo vai se ajeitar... Está tudo sobre controle Harry... – Gina falou ternamente.

- Eu sei Gi... Mas isso tudo me deixa sempre em estado de alerta... – Falei passando a mão no seu cabelo. – Mas hoje não quero mais pensar nisso... – Me inclinei sobre Gina.

Gina estava extremamente sexy com a camisa de um dos meus pijamas, com as penas dobradas. Olhava para ela e nem parecia que ela tinha tido dois filhos. Ela sorriu e me puxou para um beijo. Nesse momento ouvimos um choro. Rimos. Fazia tempo que não éramos interrompidos por choros.

- Eu vou... É o Alvo. – Me levantei e fui até o quarto de Alvo.

Alvo estava sentado no berço. Quando o peguei no colo senti algo molhado e gosmento nas minhas costas.

- O que você fez mocinho? – Alvo havia vomitado o jantar todo em mim. – Acho que vamos ter que chamar a mamãe. GINA! - Fui com Alvo para o nosso quarto.

- O que houve? – Gina viu a minha roupa. – Acho que os dois precisam de um banho. Sabia que ele não tava bem... Alvo estava agitado e não quis jantar... Vou limpar o quarto e pegar uma roupa limpa.

Fui em direção ao banheiro e nos dois tomamos um banho rápido.

- Por que ele vomitou? – Perguntei enquanto Gina colocava a roupa em Alvo e lhe dava uma poção.

- Hum... Acho que foi a torta de fígado do almoço e ele também tá se resfriando... Ele tá febril... – Gina deitou com Alvo. – Alguém vai dormir conosco...

- É melhor... – Falei deitando também. – Ele vai ficar bem né?

- Harry... Claro amor é só uma indisposição... – Gina sorriu.

Tivemos uma noite agitada. Alvo vomitou de novo, dessa vez em Gina. Tiago também acordou e não quis dormir na cama dele quando viu o irmão conosco. Já estava amanhecendo quando finalmente conseguimos nos acomodar.

******

Tivemos dias agitados no Largo Grimmauld. Alvo teve uma infecção alimentar, depois Tiago teve uma crise alérgica quando comeu um bolinho de nozes. Não sabíamos que ele era alérgico a nozes.

No inicio de mês haveria uma Conferencia Mundial de Aurores em Paris. Eu não poderia faltar. Séria uma semana longe de casa. Isso me preocupava, mas o que mais me chateava era que não estaria em casa no meu aniversário de casamento.

- Harry... Tive uma idéia para você! – Rony me falou, depois de mais uma reunião chatíssima na Conferencia.

- Qual? – Falei enquanto caminhávamos para a recepção para irmos para o nosso quarto.

- Porque você não chama a Gina... A Conferência termina sexta de manhã... Vocês podem ficar o fim de semana todo por aqui. – Ele falou sorrindo. – Tenho certeza que ela vai adorar!

- Você tem razão cunhadinho... – Era uma ótima idéia. – Mas será que a Gi vai deixar os meninos sozinhos...

- Não se preocupe, diz para ela vir... Os meus sobrinhos eu e a Mione tomamos conta. – Rony falou decidido. – Afinal são sete anos de casamento... E eu me cobro quando for o meu aniversário!

- Ok! Vou mandar um patrono para ela agora mesmo!

Gina adorou a idéia. Monstro e os meninos foram para casa de Hermione e Rony. Eles ficariam tão empolgados com a novidade que nem sentiriam a nossa falta e seria só um final de semana. Gina chegou a Paris ainda na manha da sexta-feira.

- Amor... Adorei o hotel! – Ela parecia uma criança mexendo em tudo no nosso quarto. – O que vamos fazer?

- Pensei em aproveitar que estamos sozinhos... – Falei a chamando para a cama.

- Harry... A gente tá em Paris... Vamos sair, quero conhecer alguns pontos turísticos, fazer compras... Não vamos ficar no hotel... – Gina me olhou marota. – A gente tem toda a noite...

- Mas você não vai se cansar? – Falei provocando ela.

- Para você eu nunca estou cansada... – Falou e me beijou, mas logo ela interrompeu o beijo. – Vamos Harry... A gente tem muita coisa para ver e fazer... A Hermione me indicou muitas lojas trouxas... Ah eu preciso de dinheiro trouxa...

- Ok... Vamos... – Falei me levantando.

Fomos direto há algumas lojas trouxas de roupas femininas, depois a uma de roupas infantis e masculinas. Não sei da onde Gina tirava tanta disposição para entrar de loja em loja. Eu me limitava a dizer se gostava ou não e a pagar. Depois de várias compras, fomos a um café perto do Rio Sena, eu já estava me arrastando, mas Gina resolveu que queria dar uma volta nos famosos Bateaux Mouches antes de voltarmos para o hotel.

- Amanha a gente vai comprar mais algumas coisas. – Gina falou assim que entramos no nosso quarto e viu que as compras já tinham sido entregues. – Depois vamos a Torre Eiffel e ao Louvre... Mione disse que o museu é lindo...

Eu me atirei na cama, não tinha forças nem para ir trocar de roupa para dormir.

- E vamos jantar em um restaurante charmoso, perto do Quartier Latin**, **a Mione disse que é um encanto, pequeno e romântico... Harry! Eu to falando... – Gina veio em minha direção e começou a beijar o meu pescoço. – Eu disse que eu não estaria cansada a noite...

- Hum... Mas eu to morto... Acho que um banho me ajudaria... – Falei manhoso.

Gina sorriu e me puxou para o banheiro...

No outro dia fomos fazer mais compras, conhecer a Torre Eiffel, o Museu do Louvre e ao Champs Elyseés**. **Depois fomos jantar no restaurante sugerido por Hermione.

O lugar era muito bonito mesmo. Pequeno e com uma decoração simples, mas muito caprichada. Havia poucos casais. Sentamos em uma mesa afastada, as mesas eram propositalmente pequenas, o que obrigava os casais a ficarem bem próximos.

- A gente podia fazer isso mais vezes... – Gina falou.

- Também acho... Podemos voltar com mais tempo, sem as crianças... – Falei entregando a carta de vinhos e o cardápio ao garçom.

- Nem me fala... Estou morrendo de saudades daqueles dois...

- Eu também... Para mim já faz quase uma semana que não os vejo.

- Eles perguntaram por você várias vezes por dia... – Gina sorriu.

- Sabe... Eu estive pensando esses dias que estive aqui na conferência... – Dei uma pausa. – E tomei uma decisão...

- Sobre o que amor? - Gina me perguntou surpresa.

- Gi... Eu sei que nunca dei muitos palpites na sua carreira, mas confesso que fiquei feliz quando você desistiu de cobrir os campeonatos... – Gina sorriu e eu peguei a sua mão. – Você abriu mão de muitas coisas depois que eles nasceram...

- Hei... Sei que você gostou quando eu parei de cobrir quadribol... Você pode não ter dito nada, mas eu sempre soube... – Gina me conhecia muito bem. – Harry... Eu abri mão de muita coisa, mas não me arrependo... Fiz isso por um bem maior, por você e pelos nossos filhos!

- Acho que tá na hora de abrir mão de algumas coisas em função de vocês também... – Falei provando o vinho que o garçom trouxe. – Gi... Eu sei que você nunca gostou muito de eu ser um auror bem atuante, de ir a campo... Então resolvi aceitar aquele convite para ser o responsável pelo treinamento de novos aurores... Não vou mais ter que ir a campo tanto, só em casos especiais...

- Tem certeza Harry... Eu nunca cobrei isso de você! – Gina falou. – Eu sei que você adora a adrenalina das missões...

- Acho que já tive muita aventura na minha vida... – Comentei, enquanto o garçom trouxe o nosso pedido. – E depois tem a Ordem e eu vou trabalhar em algumas missões especiais!

- Isso te deixa feliz? – Gina perguntou.

- Deixa Gi...

- Então para mim tá tudo bem! - Gina sorriu e me beijou. – Hum... Quando você assume o novo posto? Rony já sabe?

- Assumo a partir da próxima turma que começa em janeiro... Rony já sabe sim... Me apoiou... Mas ele continua em campo...

- Hum... Essa comida é boa! – Gina falou saboreando a comida.

Depois do jantar voltamos direto para o hotel. Acordamos cedo para desfrutar do nosso último dia em Paris, mas já estávamos morrendo de saudades de casa e, principalmente, dos meninos.

_______________________________________________________________________

**N/A: Como sempre só para agradecer a todos que estão lendo, comentando, dando uma espiadinha... Obrigada... Capítulo novo semana que vem... Espero que gostem desse. Beijos e continuem lendo e comentando sempre que possível.**

**Daiana**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22 – Noticias boas?**

Setembro passou voando depois que voltamos de Paris.

Alvo iniciou na creche. Deu um pouquinho de trabalho na primeira semana, pois não queria ficar longe de Gina e via o irmão na outra sala e queria ir para lá. Mas depois de uma semana, e de pensarmos seriamente, se não podíamos adiar por mais algum tempo a ida dele para a creche, ele se acalmou. Na segunda semana, ele já estava brincando com as outras crianças.

Rose também não facilitou para Rony e Hermione. Rony foi mais extremista e queria desistir logo no primeiro dia, dizia que não agüentava ver a filha chorando. No terceiro dia ela ficou sem chorar, já estava se acostumando. Mas a presença de Rony toda hora indo ver se a filha estava bem só dificultava a adaptação da menina. Por fim, Hermione o proibiu de por os pés na creche por um mês.

Tiago se adaptou muito bem a nova professora. Ele adorava ir para a creche, quando não ia, pedia para ser levado. Esse tipo de problema não tínhamos com ele. Mas tínhamos outros. A poção que ele tomava para não manifestar magia espontânea já não estava sendo tão eficiente. Ele se deu por conta que podia fazer certas magias, como pegar algum objeto que não estava ao seu alcance ou, simplesmente, fazer algo para implicar com o irmão, e que não precisa de uma varinha para isso.

No aniversário de um ano das gêmeas de Percy e Penélope, que foi comemorado na Toca, Tiago queria muito colorir seu livro de animais mágicos, Gina falou que agora ele não podia, pois já estava na hora de cantarmos parabéns e comermos o bolo, mas depois ela lhe daria o livro. Tiago ficou com muita raiva e vários vasos da Sra. Weasley foram quebrados além dele ter ficado alguns centímetros acima do chão.

A Sra. Weasley e Fleur que viram a cena ficaram surpresas com as habilidades de Tiago.

- Ele só faz isso para chamar a atenção. – Gina comentou pegando ele.

- Victorie e Dominique também gostam de fazer isso para chamar a atenção, mas elas nunca fizeram como o Tiago... – Fleur falou tranquilamente e foi para a sala onde estavam os outros.

- Meus filhos... Não se preocupem... – A Sra. Weasley falou olhando para nós. – Ele vai aprender a controlar... Ele ainda é muito pequeno... – Deu uma pausa e com um sorriso tranqüilizador – Você aprendeu minha filha... E você também Harry!

Era como se ela entendesse, nunca havíamos mencionado sobre Tiago ser um bruxo poderoso, mas ela sabia.

Mas o problema era que eu e Gina já não sabíamos o que fazer, pois dizer para ele que não podia fazer magia era a mesma coisa que dizer faça. Pedir que se controlasse, também era complicado, Tiago ainda não tinha quatro anos. A solução foi aumentar a dose da poção que ele tomava para controlar a magia espontânea, o curandeiro disse que não haveria problemas, pois ele estava crescendo e era necessário o aumento da dosagem.

O que realmente nos preocupava era o fato dos outros saberem que ele era um bruxo poderoso. Essa informação podia ir parar em mãos erradas e isso colocaria a segurança dele em risco.

*****

Já havia algum tempo que eu tinha entrando em contato com McGonnagall para saber a possibilidade de conversarmos com Snape sobre o Herdeiro (adotamos esse nome para falarmos do filho de Voldemort), se ele sabia de alguma coisa.

No inicio de outubro McGonnagall me mandou uma coruja dizendo que Snape iria nos receber, parece que ele sabia alguma coisa e estava disposto a nos contar, mas deixou claro que atenderia somente eu e Rony.

- O que será que o Ranhoso quer dizer? – Rony comentou quando chegamos a Hogwarts.

- Espero que ele tenha alguma informação boa. – Falei entrando no castelo. Era sempre maravilhoso entrar novamente naquele lugar. Vivi os melhores e os piores dias da minha vida nesse lugar, mas sempre me sentia bem aqui.

Fomos direto para a sala da diretora, que já nos esperava.

- Como estão as crianças? Gina e Hermione? – A nossa velha professora perguntou.

- Estão bem... Tiago está impossível, Alvo não fica muito atrás... – Falei rindo.

- E Rose muito inteligente e linda como a mãe... Ainda bem! – Rony completou também rindo.

Entramos na sala. Dumbledore não estava.

- Estão atrasados... – Falou mal humorado.

- Er... Ainda falta cinco minutos... – Rony argumentou.

- Como sempre Weasley... Como sempre...

- Vou deixar vocês à vontade... Volto mais tarde. – McGonnagall se retirou e nos deixou sozinho com o quadro do Ranhoso.

Eu e Rony nos olhamos e resolvemos sentar. Abri a boca para falar qualquer coisa, mas Snape foi mais rápido.

- Eu chamei vocês aqui porque Minerva me falou do filho do Lorde... Eu sempre achei que essa história não era verdade... Mas depois de tudo... Achei que a criança não tinha vingado... Sempre tão doente... – Snape fez uma pausa. – Foi Narcisa que me contou do menino... Mas ela podia ter exagerado...

Rony fez menção de falar, mas Snape fez com que ele ficasse quieto e ouvisse.

- Primeiro eu falo tudo... Depois vocês perguntam... – Nos concordamos com a cabeça. – O Lorde queria um filho, queria alguém para continuar com o seu legado, ser o seu herdeiro... Mas não imaginava que a mãe seria uma trouxa, sua idéia era uma bruxa puro sangue... Mas, às vezes, algumas mulheres nos encantam...

Quando ele falou isso olhou para mim. Acho que ele se lembrou da minha mãe, do seu encanto por ela...

- E foi uma trouxa que encantou o Lorde... Acontece... Mas ela era uma menina e quando ele contou que era um bruxo, dos seus planos de dominar o mundo bruxo... Ela se assustou... Era tudo muito estranho para ela... Ele podia ter a enfeitiçado... Mas não sei por que não o fez... Então ela fugiu, voltou para casa, mas o Lorde sabia que ela esperava o seu herdeiro... Mas achou melhor deixá-la ir, quando a criança nascesse ele iria buscar o filho... Mas o Lorde tinha outros interesses, muita coisa aconteceu... Então quando ele achou que a criança havia nascido foi procurá-la, mas não a achou... Demorou um pouco para ele saber que a mãe havia morrido no parto e o menino foi dado para adoção, mas era uma criança doente, fraca,... O Lorde não aceitou que o seu filho fosse um ser tão frágil... E resolveu que por um tempo não iria se preocupar, se a criança vingasse ele pegaria o seu filho...

Snape se calou. Ficou um tempo perdido em seus pensamentos. Eu e Rony nos olhávamos, sem saber se já podíamos perguntar alguma coisa.

- Os anos se passaram... O Lorde ficou mais poderoso então resolveu procurar o filho... A essa altura ele já devia ter manifestado magia... Só que quando ele encontrou o menino... Nada aconteceu... Era uma criança trouxa, um aborto... O Lorde ficou terrivelmente decepcionado e resolver esquecer que aquela criança um dia nasceu... Nunca mais se ouviu falar do menino... Até hoje. – Ele respirou fundo. – Perguntem?

- Ele achou que o filho era um aborto... Nos temos informações que ele é um bruxo... – Falei.

- Os abortos normalmente têm um dos pais trouxas... Mas como você mesmo sabe Potter, crianças bruxas criadas por trouxas têm seus poderes escondidos... – Snape comentou. – O Lorde achou que seu filho seria um bruxo especial, nunca cogitou a possibilidade dele ser um aborto...

- Mas ele não é um aborto! Só não sabe que é um bruxo! – Rony completou. – Voldemort sempre foi um bruxo poderoso... A herança mágica... O filho dele?

- Sim Weasley... A herança mágica... O filho herdou sim, pois quando essa criança foi concebida o Lorde já era um bruxo poderoso...

- Ele é um bruxo das trevas então? – Perguntei.

- Não posso dizer... O lado que vamos seguir é uma escolha de cada um... – Snape falou. – Não sei se ajudei em com essas informações...

- Sim... Nos não sabíamos se a criança tinha herdado a magia... – Falei.

- Potter... Todos os bruxos sempre passam a sua mágica para os seus filhos... Seus poderes... – Snape falou. – É bem provável que o Herdeiro não saiba que é um bruxo poderoso e que isso pode mudar a sua vida!

*****

Dias depois da nossa conversa com Snape chegou com uma noticia maravilhosa. Alguns aurores em Portugal haviam capturado Goyle, sob acusação de negócios ilícitos com alguns membros do Ministério português. Era o que precisávamos para por as mãos nele e mandar para Askabam.

- Quando teremos a oportunidade de interrogá-lo? – Rony perguntou assim que soubemos a noticia da prisão.

- O processo de extradição é demorado e burocrático... Mas teremos ele em nossa mão em um mês aproximadamente. – Falei, preenchendo os formulários que deveriam ser encaminhados ao Ministro para termos Goyle sob investigação.

- E os outros que estavam com ele... No caso do Herdeiro. – Poucas pessoas sabiam dessa informação, mas os aurores de Portugal o prenderam por corrupção, não sabíamos até que ponto isso tinha a ver com o filho de Voldemort.

- Um que estava com ele em Lisboa... Fugiu, o outro foi preso, mas como é alemão vai ser mandado para a Alemanha... Depois a gente vê com os aurores de lá. – Falei bastante aliviado com essas prisões. – O que fugiu, provavelmente, vai ficar escondido por um bom tempo, essa história ganhou muita manchete... Eles não querem se expor também!

O Diário Profeta cobriu a prisão de Goyle de uma forma bem sensacionalista e exagerada, ou seja, toda a comunidade bruxa na Inglaterra e Europa sabia o que havia acontecido em Lisboa. O Pasquim, não porque a Gina trabalhava lá, mas fez uma cobertura correta e sem muito alarde, realmente informando o que aconteceu.

- Agora será que o Goyle vai falar o que a gente quer ouvir? – Rony comentou. Essa era a pergunta que não queria calar.

- Ele vai ter que falar, por bem ou por mal... – Falei quando saímos da lareira no Largo Grimmauld. – Chegamos!

- Estamos na cozinha! – Gina gritou de lá dentro. – Oi amor! Estamos lanchando, vocês querem?

Rony beijou Hermione e Rose, mexeu com Tiago e Alvo e foi logo se servindo. Eu também beijei a Gina e a testa dos meninos e também me sentei a mesa.

- Hum... O cheiro tá bom! – Rony comentou.

- Então, quais são as novidades do caso do Goyle, o Herdeiro? – Hermione falou dando uns bolinhos para o marido.

- Goyle ainda vai ficar em Portugal um bom tempo... – Comentei me servindo de suco de abóbora. – Quando ao Herdeiro, depois da conversa do Snape não soubemos de mais nada...

- O Snape nos esclareceu que o Herdeiro é um bruxo poderoso... – Gina mencionou sentado ao meu lado. – Mas ainda resta a dúvida... De que lado ele está?

- É... – Falei dando uma mordida no bolo. – Mas vamos mudar de assunto! E o aniversário de Rose, já tá chegando! Onde vai ser a festa?

- Na creche! – Hermione comentou.

Ficamos conversando sobre a festa de Rose, sobre como as crianças estavam na creche e nem percebemos o tempo passar.

******

Como era de imaginar, o Ministério português ficou com a custodia de Goyle mais tempo do que queríamos. O caso envolvia pessoas importantes da comunidade bruxo de Portugal, os aurores estavam sendo bastante pressionados e precisavam mostrar resultados logo.

Como a nossa investigação ocorria em segredo, não podíamos apurar a investigação portuguesa, até porque não queríamos que as informações sobre o Herdeiro se tornassem do domínio público.

Neville continuava se correspondendo com Theodore. Até agora nenhuma atividade suspeita tinha sido detectado em relação a ele. Assim, que interrogássemos Goyle decidiríamos se nos revelaríamos para Theodore, pois as conseqüências dessa revelação ainda eram uma incógnita, já que Theodore não dava indícios de que estaria do nosso lado. Os contatos dele com Neville se restringiam as trocas de informação sobre plantas, métodos... Sabíamos muito pouco, quase nada, sobre sua personalidade. Isso dificultava muito nossas ações.

- Quanto tempo mais até termos o Goyle? – Rony estava impaciente com essa demora.

- Não tenho idéia! – Falei tentando parecer tranqüilo com isso, mas no fundo queria logo ter Goyle conosco e terminarmos logo com essa história.

- Hei... Vocês dois... Vamos? – Hermione ficou na porta da nossa sala. – Não podemos nos atrasar Rony!

Iríamos para a creche, era o aniversário de dois anos de Rose que seria comemorado lá.

- Claro! – Rony indo ao encontro de Hermione. – Você não vem Harry?

- To indo! – Falei arrumando algumas coisas na mesa. – Gina já me avisou que já foi!

- Temos que aparatar perto... Na creche não podemos aparatar e nem usar a lareira... – Hermione comentou. – Os pais só usam a lareira em casos especiais.

- Ok! – Eu e Rony comentamos.

Fomos para a creche. Gina já nos esperava acompanhada de Molly e Arthur e dos pais de Hermione. Dominique e Freddy também freqüentavam a creche. Os outros Weasleys logo chegariam. Menos Carlinhos e Danna, pois moravam na Romênia e vinham poucas vezes.

******

Alguns dias antes do aniversário de Tiago uma grande operação envolvendo aurores de Portugal e da Inglaterra foi organizada para transferir Goyle para Askabam. Mas só poderíamos interrogá-lo depois de uma semana.

- Por que todo esse tempo? – Rony perguntou enquanto checávamos todos os passos da operação.

- Questão burocrática! – Falei. – E depois pouca gente sabe o que queremos com Goyle...

- Droga! – Rony falou batendo com a mão na mesa. – Essa espera me mata.

- A mim também, mas não podemos fazer nada!

O aniversário de quatro anos de Tiago esse ano foi comemorado no Largo Grimmauld com uma linda festa. Todos os Weasley estavam presentes, Tia Petúnia, Teddy e a Sra. Tonks, além de Luna e Rolf, Neville e Anna, Hagrid, McGonnagall e todos os colegas e professores da creche.

Tiago não parava quieto, corria toda vez que um convidado chegava para pegar o seu presente. Ele estava vestido com o uniforme oficial da seleção inglesa de quadribol, presente de Rony e Hermione e dizia que seria apanhador como eu quando crescesse.

Foi um dia agitado, mas muito gratificante. Adorava esses momentos com meus filhos, as festas de aniversários, as carinhas que eles faziam quando abriam um presente e quando, finalmente, se entregavam ao cansaço dormindo nos meus braços.

- Harry... Põe ele na cama! – Gina comentou depois que todos foram embora, e Tiago dormia no meu colo. – Você também tá cansado! Alvo já tá dormindo faz tempo!

- Ok! Já vou indo. – Falei me levantando. – Eu estou realmente cansado.

- Você tem que descansar meu bem! Amanha é um grande dia! – Gina falou me acompanhado até o quarto do Tiago. – Ele precisava de um banho! Mas daí ele vai acordar...

- Gina... Ele não tá tão sujo... – Falei botando ele na cama. – Depois seria um pecado acordar ele...

- Você tem razão! – Gina falou tirando a roupa de quadribol e colocando um pijama.

- Amanhã, finalmente, vamos interrogar o Goyle... – Dei um longo suspiro.

- Eu tenho certeza que muita coisa vai ser esclarecida! – Gina falou e passou a mão no meu rosto, pegou a minha mão e fomos para o nosso quarto. – Uma massagem Sr. Potter?

- Claro... – Falei sorrindo.

*****

Finalmente chegou o tão esperado dia do interrogatório.

Eu, Rony e o chefe do departamento de Aurores, Greg Hans, que também era membro da Ordem, estávamos em uma sala esperando por Goyle.

Goyle entrou, sentou em uma cadeira e ficou nos olhando. Não havia mudado muito nesses anos. Ainda parecia o gorila que vivia atrás de Draco.

- Sabe por que está aqui? – Hans perguntou.

- Er... Sobre os negócios com o governo português, mas achei que já tinha respondido tudo que queriam saber. – Ele falou tranquilamente. – Por que eles estão aqui? – Olhou diretamente para mim e Rony.

- Nós queremos saber algumas coisas... Mas não é exatamente sobre o governo português. – Hans falou. – Se você colaborar não vai demorar muito!

- Você ainda mantem contato com os Malfoy's, Draco e Lucio. – Perguntei olhando diretamente para ele.

- Não... Faz muito tempo que não vejo o Draco, o Sr. Malfoy está preso esqueceu... – Falou debochado. – O vi agora em Askabam!

- Ok! Goyle... É muito simples... A gente pergunta e você responde! – Rony falou ríspido. – Não enrola... Você sabe que a gente tem meios de fazer você falar rapidinho... Então não adianta enrolar ou mentir.

Goyle não falou nada. Ele nunca foi muito esperto, mas sabia que a gente podia usar a poção Veritaserum com ele. Tínhamos autorização para isso.

- A gente quer saber o que você sabe sobre Theodore Lindson... Porque você está atrás dele? – Perguntei direto.

- Vocês já sabem quem ele é... Ele é o filho do Lorde! – Goyle falou baixo. – Eu não sei muito...

- Não adianta nos enrolar... Fala logo! – Rony falou nervoso e vermelho de raiva. – Nos não temos todo o tempo do mundo!

- Er... Eu só sei que ele é filho do Lorde! – Goyle repetiu.

- Como você descobriu isso! – Perguntei talvez por outro caminho ele falasse mais. – Quem lhe contou?

- Eu ouvi... Ainda na época da guerra... Na Mansão Malfoy... Lucio e Narcisa conversavam e não viram que eu ouvia tudo. – Goyle deu uma pausa. – Eles disseram que ele morava nos EUA e que o Lorde achava que ele era um aborto, mas eles achavam que ele era um bruxo tão poderoso quando o pai...

- Porque você resolveu ir atrás dele? Quem está junto de com você nesta história? – Hans questionou.

- Há alguns anos eu estava na Irlanda e reencontrei um comensal, que trabalhou muito tempo para os Malfoy's, Lion, ele me falou de um professor alemão que sabia alguns feitiços para trazer os mortos, me falou do filho do Lorde...

- O professor Frederich Vangh. Qual era o plano? – Estávamos chegando onde queríamos.

- Encontrar o professor, o filho do Lorde, o fazer o feitiço e trazer o Lorde novamente! – Falou ironicamente.

- Mas Lion morreu e o professor também! – Rony falou.

- Sim, Lion se precipitou matando o professor... – Goyle deu uma risadinha nervosa. – Ele achou que o professor Vangh iria nos ajudar sem mostrar resistência... Foi uma pena!

- Você matou o Petrus Lion? – Perguntei.

- Tive que matar... Ele estava dando trabalho... Disse que ia me denunciar... – Falou balançando a cabeça.

- Você tá com o livro? – Continuei.

- Não... Mas está seguro! – Ele falou rindo.

- O que vocês iam fazer? – Hans falou apontando a varinha para ele. – Fale tudo!

- Com o livro, um bruxo alemão, que não foi preso... Ele sabe o feitiço, trabalhou por muito tempo com o Vangh... Precisamos do filho do Lorde, do seu sangue e do seu corpo físico... – Goyle suspirou. – Daí começaram os problemas... Não achávamos o filho, o corpo físico do Lorde foi totalmente destruído... Não sobrou nada! Infelizmente! E o sangue... Precisamos de você Potter ou do seu filhinho...

Quando ouvi aquele infeliz falar do meu filho, a raiva tomou conta de mim e eu fui direto para cima dele.

- Potter... Calma! – Hans me puxou.

- Mas sem o corpo do Voldemort... O feitiço não pode ser realizado. – Rony falou com ar vitorioso.

- Sim... Weasley, você tem razão! É claro que sabemos que não podemos trazer o Lorde de volta... – Goyle falou por fim. – Mas podemos ter um novo Lorde!

Rony me olhou espantado.

- Como? – Perguntei ao Goyle.

- O filho não sabe que é um bruxo, não sabe de seus poderes... Ele pode virar o novo Lorde... – Goyle falou sorrindo. – Com o livro descobrimos outros feitiços... Só precisaríamos de um pouco de sangue do seu filhinho ou o seu, Harry... Um pouquinho dos seus poderes e teríamos um novo e poderoso Lorde Voldemort...

Perguntamos mais algumas coisa e depois Goyle voltou a Askabam. Ele ficaria até o julgamento sobre o caso em Portugal.

- Enquanto ele estiver em Askabam não devemos nos preocupar muito... – Rony comentou. – O outro que estava com ele está preso na Alemanha... Mas o problema é o que fugiu...

- Temos que ter certeza que ele não vai chegar perto do Herdeiro... – Falei distraído, meus pensamentos estavam voltados sobre o novo Voldemort... – Ele tem o livro e sabe como fazer o feitiço. Pelo jeito esse livro é muito perigoso!

- Cara... Ninguém vai chegar perto do meu afilhado... – Rony falou tentando me passar segurança. – Nos sabemos onde o Herdeiro está... Temos tudo sob controle!

Eu sorri. Rony tinha razão. Tínhamos tudo sob controle e pelos meus filhos seria capaz de tudo.

******

É claro que Gina ficou preocupada com as informações de Goyle. Mas agora sabíamos o que eles pretendiam. Theodore estava na Austrália sendo vigiado constantemente por membros da Ordem. Tudo seguia com uma certa normalidade. Não havíamos porque nos preocupar.

Identificamos o bruxo que havia fugido e estava com o livro, era Marx Okther, mas não havia dado sinais de vida, na fuga havia sido ferido e seu rosto tinha sido divulgado em toda a comunidade bruxa da Europa, EUA e Austrália. Ele não iria aparecer por um bom tempo. Até porque estava sem ouro, bloqueamos todas as suas contas bancárias até nos bancos trouxas. Qualquer tentativa de desbloquear essas contas nos seriamos informados e o pegaríamos. Era uma questão de tempo!

- Harry... É claro que eu fico com medo... Mas não vamos viver em função disso! – Gina comentou enquanto embrulhava os presentes de Natal. – Esqueceu... Tem a proteção da sua mãe e minha neles... Não vai ser tão fácil chegar perto deles!

- Eu sei Gi... – Falei beijando o seu pescoço. – Vai demorar muito com os presentes?

- Mais um pouquinho!

- Gina... Por você e por eles eu só capaz de tudo... – Falei olhando aqueles olhos castanhos que eu tanto amava. – Até matar!

- Eu sei Harry... Mas isso nunca vai ser preciso! – Ela falou me beijando e deixando os presentes de lado.

No Natal fomos para a Toca como fazíamos todos os anos. Comprei um jogo de quadribol, um apropriado para crianças, para eles, já estava na hora deles aprenderem a jogar. Eles adorara, somente Gina não ficou muito satisfeita, ela achava que eles eram muito pequenos para jogar. Coisa de mãe, como diria Rony! Teddy também estava conosco no Natal, para ele comprei um videogame ( a Gemialidades Weasley havia adaptado para o uso da magia) a única coisa que o fez esquecer a vassoura por um tempo. No próximo ano compraria um para o Tiago, tenho certeza que ele ia adorar.

Em seguida chegou o aniversário de Alvo que foi comemorado na Toca, pois como caiu em um domingo e a Sra. Weasley não abria mão do tradicional almoço de domingo, fizemos a festa dele lá. Tradicionalmente, também a decoração da festa era com os motivos de quadribol.

Os dias passaram arrastados. O julgamento do Goyle havia sido marcado para daqui a seis meses, mas tentaríamos adiar mais. O crime que Goyle estava sendo acusado não daria mais de três anos em Askabam, então tentaríamos adiar por mais tempo, assim teríamos Goyle mais tempo sob o nosso controle.

No Ministério, eu inicie como treinador de campo dos aurores em formação. Estava sendo uma ótima experiência e a turma que havia pegado era muito boa. Muitos me viam como um herói e estavam honrados em terem aula com o famoso Harry Potter. Eu me sentia meio sem jeito com isso. Rony dizia que era bom me aproveitar dessa fama e tirar o couro deles.

- Cara... A Hermione tá insuportável! – Rony entrou na nossa sala reclamando pela milésima vez na semana do humor de Hermione. – Hoje sobrou até para Rosie. Acredita que ela brigou com a menina porque ela se sujou com o suco!

- Er... A Mione tá naqueles dias... – Perguntei rindo. – Sabe uma bruxa em TPM é sempre uma bruxa perigosa!

- Deixa eu pensar... Pior que não... – Rony falou indo para a sua mesa. – Eu sei muito bem quando a Hermione tá de TPM...

- Eu também sei quando a Gina tá... É saudável para o meu casamento saber quando é a TPM dela! – Falei rindo. – Mas o que a Hermione tem?

- Sei lá... Uma hora ela tá um doce... Depois é só eu dizer qualquer coisa que ela começa a chorar e depois ela me xinga... – Rony deu um suspiro. – Tá sobrando até para a Nikki e a Rose...

- Sei... Estranho né! – Normalmente Hermione não era tão mal humorada e nunca descontaria em sua elfa ou na filha.

- Muito estranho... A tem também o sono... Hermione sempre se acorda antes de mim... Mas de uns dias para cá ela tá dormindo muito, tá sempre cansada... – Rony comentou. – Ontem ela dormiu contando uma história para a Rosie...

- Rony... – De repente passou uma coisa pela minha cabeça.

- Hum...

- Você não acha que... – Comecei a falar devagar. – Sabe, quando a Gina ficou grávida, nas duas vezes, ele ficou assim, meio estranha...

- Tá! E ai? – Rony não estava entendendo.

- Será que... – Só podia ser. - Rony, a Hermione não está grávida?

Rony ficou parado, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Cara... Mas... Não sei... – Rony começou a andar de um lado para o outro na sala. – Se ela tá grávida porque não me contou?

- Talvez ela ainda não tenha certeza... – Falei rindo da cara de bobo de Rony. – A Gina só me contou depois que teve certeza... É sempre assim... Você não percebeu se ela tá... Ah, você sabe... Atrasada!

- Er... Não sei... – Rony fez uma cara pensativa. – Ok! No Natal ela tava naqueles dias...

- Já estamos no final de fevereiro... – Falei mostrando o calendário para ele. – Faz quanto tempo que ela anda estranha?

- Acho que umas duas semanas... Não lembro de ela ter ficado naqueles dias em janeiro... – Rony parou de andar. – Será que eu vou ter outro filho?

- Eu acho que sim cara! Mas não fala nada para ela... Deixa que na hora certa ela vai te contar! Só seja paciente com ela...

******

- Gi... A Mione tá grávida? – Perguntei quando nos preparamos para dormir.

- Rony te falou alguma coisa? – Gina me respondeu com outra pergunta. – Eu achei que ela não tinha falado nada ainda...

- Não exatamente... Rony falou que ela tá estranha... Daí eu deduzi! – Falei me deitando na cama.

- Tá sim... Mas ela vai contar para o Rony no aniversário dele! – Gina falou deitando ao meu lado. – Não vai falar nada viu!

- Ok... Mas ele tá desconfiado! – Falei puxando ela para mais perto de mim. – Falando nisso... Você não está esquecendo nada?

- Esquecendo o quê? – Gina perguntou inocentemente.

- Da menina que você me prometeu! – Gina começou a rir.

- Harry... Ainda é cedo...

- Mas Gi... A gente pode ir tentando! – Falei beijando os seus cabelos.

- Ah não... Dessa vez eu não vou cair... – Gina falou. – Harry... Ainda é cedo, os meninos são pequenos... A gente pode esperar mais um ou dois anos...

- Gi... – Falei beijando ela que foi deitando na cama e eu me posicionado sobre o seu corpo. – Uma menina igualzinha a você!

- Hum... Vou pensar... – Gina me puxou para mais um beijo.

De repente a porta do quarto abre e um garotinho com cara de sono entra chorando.

- Mamãe, papai... Tem um bicho papão no meu quarto. – Tiago falou choroso.

- Amor... Tiago... Não tem não! Volta para o seu quarto meu anjo. – Gina falou ajeitando a camisola que já estava na cintura para atender Tiago. – Não tem bicho papão nenhum mocinho!

- Vamos Tiago... Papai leva você... E eu expulso o bicho papão... – Me levantei e peguei Tiago no colo para levá-lo para o quarto. – Como era o bicho papão?

- Ele era um homem feio, tinha uma capa preta... E dizia que ia me pegar! – Tiago ainda choramingava. – Ele tava de baixo da minha cama!

- Ok! Papai vai tirar ele de lá!

Tiago voltou a dormir logo. Não tinha bicho papão nenhum no quarto dele.

- Ele dormiu? – Gina perguntou quando voltei.

- Dormiu! – Sentei na cama. – Ele disse que o bicho papão era um homem feio que usava uma capa e vinha buscá-lo.

- Harry... É só imaginação dele! – Gina falou e também sentou na cama fazendo carinho nas minhas costas. – Harry... Deita amor! Onde nos estávamos?

- Mais Gi... O bicho papão dele devia ser você ou eu brigando com ele... Não alguém que ele nunca viu! – Falei.

- Estou me sentido ofendida sabia! – Gina tentou fazer graça, mas ela sabia o que me preocupava. – Amor... É só imaginação dele... Você sabe como ele é!

- Gina... Eu coloquei a vida dele em risco! – Falei me levantando. – Se não fosse por mim... Ele tem poderes demais para a idade dele... Provavelmente, vai acontecer o mesmo com o Alvo...

- Harry... – Gina falou baixinho.

- Sempre vai ter um louco atrás deles... Porque são meus filhos... – Olhei para a Gina que parecia assustada pelo meu desabafo. – Talvez seja melhor a gente não ter mais filhos mesmo! Eles vão sempre estar em risco!

- HARRY... NUNCA MAIS DIGA ISSO! - Gina gritou.

- Gina... Você viu qual é o bicho papão dele? Ele toma poção para controlar a magia... O infeliz do Goyle disse que precisa do nosso filho para ter um novo Voldemort... Eu não tinha o direito de colocar a vida dele em risco... – Falei baixando o tom. – Talvez eu não devesse ter tido filhos... Ter ficado com você... Não estaríamos vivendo isso agora...

- HARRY... Que absurdo você tá dizendo... – Gina se levantou. – Nunca mais repita isso! OUVIU! NUNCA! Eu te amo e não saberia viver sem você... Aquele ano foi horrível sem saber de você... Nunca diga que não devíamos ter ficado juntos... Que não devíamos ter tido a nossa família...

- Gi... Você não vê... Tudo que tá acontecendo... É culpa minha... Eu devia ter morrido junto com Voldemort... – Dei um suspiro. – Não vamos ter outro filho... Não quero colocar a vida de mais ninguém em risco...

- Você decidiu isso sozinho? Ok! – Gina deitou novamente e se tapou com o edredom até a cabeça. – Se você quer assim...

Droga! Estraguei tudo! Gina estava furiosa. Não gostava de dormir brigado com ela.

- Gina... Me perdoa! Eu não quis dizer isso... Eu... Eu só to nervoso... Será que nunca eu vou ter uma vida tranqüila? – Falei tentando abraçar ela.

- Harry.... Nos temos uma vida tranqüila... Temos alguns problemas... Você não precisa se culpar por tudo que acontece de ruim nesse mundo... – Gina falou olhando para mim. – Essa sua mania sempre me irritou... Ah!... Eu quero ter outro filho sim! Você não quer tanto uma menina?

- Gi... – Gina se virou de costas para mim. – Gi... Entenda eu...

- Eu to cansada... Quero dormir Harry!

******

Gina mal falou comigo nos dias depois da nossa discussão. Eu sabia que ela tinha razão, que eu tinha exagerado. Essa minha mania de proteção.

- Gina ainda tá braba? – Rony me perguntou.

- Você não conhece a sua irmã! – Falei mal humorado. – Você também concorda com ela né?

- Cara... Eu te entendo... Mas também entendo a Gi... Essa sua mania de proteção é irritante! – Rony foi sincero daquele jeito dele. Eu sabia que ele tinha razão.

- Er... Mione tá bem? – Perguntei tentado mudar de assunto.

- Tá... Quer dizer, agora ela ta enjoando... Eu finjo que não vejo... – Rony falou rindo. – Meu aniversário é daqui a dois dias... Só mais um pouquinho...

Ficamos conversando mais um pouco sobre a gravidez da Hermione, mas eu ainda pensava em um jeito de me desculpar com a Gina.

Quando cheguei em casa Tiago e Alvo brincavam no tapete da sala e Monstro estava na cozinha terminando o jantar. Olhei aquele dois brincando, eles dependiam de mim, eles eram a minha vida... Nunca iria me arrepender de ter tido eles, da vida que construí ao lado da Gina.

- Papai, brinca com a gente. – Tiago pediu.

- Papa... Olha! – Alvo me mostrava o seu boneco de quadribol.

- Depois filho. – Falei beijando a testa deles. – Monstro cadê a Gina?

- Minha Senhora chegou a pouco e disse que ia tomar banho antes do jantar! – Monstro falou. – O jantar fica pronto logo meu Senhor!

- Ok Monstro! Eu também vou tomar banho!

Subi os degraus de dois em dois. Precisa ver a Gina. Necessitava dela. Quando entrei no quarto Gina estava enrolada na tolha procurando alguma coisa no closet. Aquela visão era tentadora. Essa briga já estava indo longe demais.

Com passos firmes fui em sua direção. Gina se assustou quando me viu.

- Harry... Não vi você entrando... – Não deixei ela terminar de falar, encostei ela na parede e a beijei com paixão.

Gina quis parecer indiferente, mas cedeu logo ao beijo.

- Acho que a gente pode tentar aquela menina... – Falei prensando ela mais contra a parede.

- O que fez você mudar de idéia? – Ela perguntou recuperando o fôlego.

- Você com essa toalha! – A beijei de novo. – Desculpa... Eu não devia ter falado aquilo... Eu amo você... E não sei o que faria da minha vida se não tivesse você e os meninos... Gina... Eu não me arrependo de ter ficado com você e ter tido eles... Eu quero sim ter outro filho... Quantos forem possíveis... Mais que os seus pais!

- Eu sei... Você só precisava desabafar... – Gina falou passando as mãos no meu cabelo. – Harry... Você só não precisa exagerar... Na proteção... E na idéia de ter muitos filhos...

Começamos a rir quando ouvimos batidas de leve na porta e uma voz bem cautelosa.

- Meus Senhores o jantar já está pronto! – Monstro nos comunicou.

- Nós já descemos Monstro. – Falei puxando a toalha de Gina. – Vai dando a janta para os meninos...

Gina começou a rir e me puxou para mais um beijo.

**N/A: Como sempre só para agradecer a todos que estão lendo, comentando, dando uma espiadinha... Obrigada... Capítulo novo semana que vem... Espero que gostem desse. Beijos e continuem lendo e comentando sempre que possível.**

**Daiana**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23 – Encontro de almas**

Chego ao Largo Grimmauld, havia um silêncio estranho. Ouço meus passos. As luzes todas apagadas por um segundo me lembram a velha casa do Largo Grimmauld. De repente o pânico toma conta de mim. Esse silêncio, essa escuridão.

- MONSTRO, GINA... GINA! – Subo as escadas correndo. – GINA, TIAGO, ALVO... ALGUÉM!

Entro do quarto do Alvo, tudo parece normal, mas não há ninguém lá. Droga! Gina nunca sai com eles sem me avisar. Vou até o nosso quarto. Tudo em ordem.

A porta do quarto de Tiago esta fechada. Tento abri-la. Não abre. Forço a maçaneta. Nada. Ouço um choro de criança. Pego a varinha e abro a porta. O quarto está todo bagunçado. Teve uma briga aqui.

- GINA! – Olho em volto, nada. Por Mérlin, o que está acontecendo! – GINA, TIAGO, ALVO...

Tudo começa a rodar. Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir. Aquela dor que a muito não sentia. Minha cicatriz. Não. De novo não!

- Achou que estava livre de mim, Potter? – Essa voz eu conheço. Não pode ser. Voldemort!

- Você tá morto! Eu vi você morto! – Minha cicatriz doe muito. – Cadê a Gina e os meus filhos?

- Você achou que teria paz, Potter? Voce achou que poderia ser feliz? – Aquela voz soava irônica, debochada. – Eu os matei. Ela implorou tanto pela vida dos filhos... Como sua mãe...

- NÃO, NÃO... Gina, não! – Minha cabeça ia explodir, o que aquele infeliz estava dizendo, não podia ser verdade... - GINA! GINA

- Harry... Harry, amor, acorda!

Quando abri os olhos, a primeira coisa que vi foram às íris castanhas de Gina apavoradas. Olhei para os lados... Estava na minha cama, no meu quarto, Gina estava do meu lado. Coloquei a mão na minha cicatriz. Nada. Minha cabeça não doía.

- Amor... Foi só um pesadelo! – Gina sorriu. Seu sorriso era reconfortante. Me sento na cama ainda confuso pela sucessão de cenas na minha cabeça.

- Er... Eu acho que foi um pesadelo. – Falo, ainda um pouco confuso.

- Você não quer me contar? – Gina pergunta delicadamente.

- É o mesmo dos outros dias... Eu chego em casa e Voldemort tinha matado... – Não consigo repetir.

- Harry... foi somente um sonho ruim... – Gina me faz deitar em seu colo e acaricia os meus cabelos, como faz com os filhos. - Ele nunca mais vai voltar...

- Eu sei Gi... Mas... Eu tenho medo... Acho que sempre vou ter esse medo... – Falei, agora já mais calmo. - Eu tenho medo do que possa acontecer... Essa história do Herdeiro...

- Eu também tenho Harry... – Gina comentou. – Eu tenho medo dessa história, de não saber com quem estamos lidando, tenho medo de várias coisas... Mas eu tenho você do meu lado e isso sempre me deixa mais tranquila.

.

- Eu também sinto isso... É só olhar para você, sentir sua presença que eu sei que tudo vai ficar bem. – Procuro a mão de Gina e a aperto com carinho. - Eu te amo tanto... Como pode? A gente tá junto há quase dez anos... E às vezes eu acho que faz tanto tempo e, em outras, eu acho que foi ontem que eu lhe beijei na frente de toda a Grifinória...

- Eu também... a cada dia mais te amo e não sei o que faria sem você. – Gina beija o meu cabelo. – Também tenho essa sensação... Sabe, conversando com a Luna esses dias, essas coisas que ela acredita... Ela disse que tem certeza que a gente é alma gêmea... Que nos encontramos depois de algumas vidas separados, por isso esse amor tão forte, tão intenso... Esse medo de nos perdermos de novo, essa necessidade de estarmos sempre juntos...

- Como assim? – Perguntei curioso.

- Nem todo mundo acredita... Mas alguns acham que existem casais que são almas gêmeas, que já estiveram juntos em outras encarnações, vivendo outras vidas... Que tudo tem uma ligação...

- Luna acha que a gente é alma gêmea?

- Sim, a primeira vez que ela me falou eu não acreditei, eu estava com tanta mágoa por ter me deixado... Mas agora, depois de tanto tempo... Harry, eu sinto, eu não sei como... Mas eu sinto essa sua angustia, esse seu desespero com essa história do Herdeiro, essa preocupação em proteger os meninos... Eu nunca falei isso... – Gina deu uma pausa. – Mas aquele ano, que vocês estavam caçando as horcruxes, eu sonhava com você, sabia onde você estava o que estava fazendo, se estava bem... Sabia o que você estava sentido, sabia quando você ficou triste por causa da briga com o Rony... Por isso eu nunca duvidei que você fosse voltar para mim...

- Gi... – Me levantei e fiquei de frente para ela. – Você acha que a gente é alma gêmea?

- Eu acho que sim... Não sei explicar porque...mas sim...

- É estranho... Mas é bom...- Falei lhe dando um beijo.

*****

Não tive mais aqueles pesadelos depois da conversa com a Gina. Talvez fosse verdade, éramos almas gêmeas. A presença dela na minha vida me fazia ter certeza que tudo ia ficar bem. Que essa história do Herdeiro logo seria resolvida e nada de ruim ia acontecer com os meus filhos, com a minha família.

No domingo, como sempre, fomos para a Toca. Rony e Hermione anunciaram a família a chegado do novo membro para outubro.

- Dessa vez é um menino! – Rony falou decidido.

- Eu também acho! – A Sra. Weasley comentou passando a mão na barriga de Hermione. – O que você acha minha filha?

- Eu acho que é um menino. – Hermione comentou rindo.

- Então é... Uma bruxa nunca erra o sexo do seu bebê. – Gina comentou.

O dia passou tranqüilo, jogamos quadribol, apostamos uma corrida de vassouras... Depois do jantar todos foram para as suas casas.

Quando chegamos em casa, Tiago e Alvo dormiam nos nossos braços.

- Harry... Nem pensar... Eles vão tomar banho!

- Gi... Eles estão dormindo... – Ia tentar argumentar, mas olhei para Tiago nos meus braços, ele estava realmente imundo. Alvo não estava muito diferente no colo de Gina. – Ok!

- Vou encher a banheira, daí a gente coloca os dois... – Gina falou entrando no nosso quarto e acordando Alvo. – Filho... Vamos tomar um banhinho antes de dormir...

Foi uma tremenda farra. Depois dos dois acordados e dentro da água morna da banheira, ninguém os tiraria dali. Aproveitei e entrei também.

- Mamãe... Vem... – Alvo chamou Gina.

- Só falta você! – Falei sorrindo. – Acho que ainda tem lugar para você.

Gina sorriu. Tirou a roupa e entro só de calcinha e sutian na banheira. Logo começou uma guerra de água, misturada a bolha de sabão... Ficamos um bom tempo nessa brincadeira.

- Tá na hora de sair. – Gina falou se levantando e enrolando-se a uma toalha, estendeu uma para mim e Tiago e tirou Alvo.

- Não... Mais...- Alvo resmungou. Mas Gina já estava no meio do quarto com ele.

Tirei Tiago também debaixo de protestos. Em minutos os dois já estavam de pijamas na nossa cama e pelo visto não sairiam dali tão cedo.

- Vamos ver um filme? – Gina falou. – Harry... Você podia pegar umas pipocas para nós...

- Claro!

Desci e quando retornei com as pipocas, Gina já estava sentada com Tiago e Alvo na cama, prontos para ver o filme. Alvo já estava quase dormindo, mas Tiago estava bem alerta.

- Eu quero o Bob Esponja... – Tiago falou. Por ter sido criado trouxa, dei aos meus filhos costumes de minha infância, como ver DVD com desenhos totalmente sem magia.

- Tá bem Tiago! – Coloquei o DVD e me acomodei com eles na cama.

No meio do filme, os dois já estavam dormindo. Levei Alvo para o quarto e depois o Tiago. Quando voltei, Gina já tinha limpado a cama das pipocas e desligado a tv.

- O Rony e a Mione estão tão felizes com o bebê! –Comentei, enquanto me deitava.

- Sim... Eles estão... - Gina falou se deitando também. – Ah, você sabia que a Anna também tá grávida?

- Sim... Neville está radiante... Ele me falou... Os bebês vão nascer na mesma época! – Falei puxando Gina para mais perto de mim. – Sabia que você fica linda grávida? É a grávida mais sexy que eu já vi!

- Você sabe que isso é tentador, né! - Gina sorriu. – Mas,...

- Já sei o que você vai dizer: eles ainda são pequenos...

- São Harry... Mas eu confesso, fiquei toda empolgada com a gravidez da Mione... – Gina comentou. – Eu gosto de estar grávida... Me sinto bem... Mas tem também...

- Gi, eu sei o que você vai dizer... Eu quero ter outro filho sim... O que falei aquele dia foi uma grande besteira... – Falei beijando os seus cabelos. – Você sabe que eu quero muito ter outro bebê... Menino ou menina não importa...

- Eu sei que o próximo vai ser uma menina! – Gina falou de forma tão convincente que fiquei desconfiado...

- Gina, por Mérlin, você tá grávida? E eu falei aquilo... Será que o bebê vai se sentir rejeitado?

Gina começou a rir da minha cara de espanto.

- Não Harry... Eu não estou grávida! – Gina falou rindo. – Mas eu sei que vai ser uma menina... Eu só sei...

- Sei...

Não falamos mais nada... Àquela altura, já estávamos mais envolvidos em tentar um bebê do que falar sobre ele...

******

- Gina, eu não vou! – Falei decidido. Estava parecendo o Tiago e o Alvo quando não queriam ir tomar banho ou ir dormir e Gina os obrigava.

- Harry... Nos temos que ir! – Gina nessa hora ficava parecendo a Sra. Weasley e me tratava como se eu fosse um dos meninos. – Harry... É o casamento do seu primo! Sua tia faz questão...

- Eu sei Gi... Mas eu não quero voltar naquela casa...

Daqui a algumas semanas seria o casamento de Duda. Tia Petúnia havia nos convidado e fazia questão da nossa presença. Eu não queria ir, mas Gina dizia que seria uma grande desfeita com a Tia Petúnia, pois nos últimos anos ela se mostrou muito mudada.

- Harry... Amor, nós vamos à cerimônia, ficamos um pouco e deu... – Gina sentou no meu colo. – Sei, eu sempre quis conhecer a casa dos seus tios... Eu até pensei em usar um dos vestidos que comprei em Paris... Channel! Garanto que não vai ter ninguém usando um Channel exclusivo... Sabe, aquele com aquele decote? – me olhou marota.

Gina sabia como me convencer.

- Ok... Mas a gente fica só na cerimônia... – Falei beijando ela. – Droga! Estou atrasado para o treinamento!

- Eu também tenho que ir para o jornal... Ainda bem que Monstro levou os meninos para a creche hoje... Você os pega depois? – Gina falou, indo em direção à lareira. – Tenho uma reunião com a Luna e uns anunciantes... Você pode me encontrar no jornal e depois vamos podemos ir comer uma pizza... – Gina também tinha incorporado alguns hábitos trouxa.

- Ok! Eu os pego... – Dei um selinho nela antes de entrar na lareira. – Ministério da Magia...

Algumas horas depois, encontrei o Rony na nossa sala.

- Harry... Como está o treinamento? Você tá tirando o coro desses novatos né? – Rony perguntou divertido assim que entrei.

- Mais ou menos... Eles são bons... – Comentei, indo para a minha mesa, peguei o relatório sobre o caso do Herdeiro. – Nada... Tudo em ordem na Austrália... Hum... Interessante, parece que o Theodore está saindo com alguém... Amber Chase... Vendedora de uma loja de perfumes...

- Alguma coisa suspeita? – Rony perguntou.

- Não... – Guardei os relatórios. – Vou indo, tenho que pegar os meninos na creche e depois me encontrar com a Gina... Vamos comer pizza!

- Você e a Gina estão tão... Melosos... – Rony fez uma careta. – Cara, vocês são casados há anos... Não precisam dessa melação toda...

Eu comecei a rir. Eu e Gina, desde a nossa última briga, estávamos em um momento muito bom, saímos só nos dois para jantar, ir ao cinema, ao teatro, enfim, coisas de casal. Levávamos os meninos às vezes, mas como eles já estavam maiores, normalmente, os deixávamos em casa com Monstro. Gina também estava vindo mais seguido ao Ministério na hora do almoço ou então eu ia encontrá-la no Beco Diagonal. Aproveitamos todo o tempo disponível que tínhamos sozinhos para namorar. Outro dia, Gina tinha vindo almoçar comigo e estávamos no maior amasso na sala quando Rony apareceu e nos deu o maior flagra. Foi engraçado, mas Rony ficou o resto do dia de mau humor.

- Isso é inveja! – Falei rindo. – Você e Hermione não ficam muito atrás.

- Nhá! Não é inveja! Afinal de contas, você estava daquele jeito com a minha irmãzinha! – fez uma careta engraçada, dando a impressão que Gina tinha exatos 5 anos de idade. – Além do mais, Hermione está grávida... Está extremamente sensível... Não quero contrariá-la... – Rony tentou argumentar, ele também estava bem atencioso com a Hermione e realizando todas as suas vontades, era só ela pedir alguma coisa que ele saia correndo para fazer. – Cara, da Rosie ela não ficou tão alterada...

- São os hormônios... - Comentei arrumando as minhas coisas para ir embora. – Gina ficou bem sensível na gravidez do Tiago...

- Quando eu digo alterada... É alterada mesmo... – Rony falou. – Sabe, ela tá mais disposta para certas coisas... Ela sempre foi... Mas, ah você sabe! Acredita esses dias ela me mandou um patrono para ir urgente à sala dela, no meio da tarde... Você nem imagina para que...

- Sei... – Fiz uma cara de surpreso. – Uma "rapidinha no trabalho? Essa não é a Hermione que eu conheço... Teve uma vez quando a Gina tava grávida do Alvo que...

- Por favor, me poupe dos detalhes... Já disse que a Gina ainda é a minha irmã caçula... E eu não esqueci aquela cena outro dia...

- Rony... Eu e a Gina estamos casados há quase oito anos... Como você acha que o Tiago e o Alvo foram concebidos? Acho que foi dá mesma forma que os seus filhos!

- Eu gosto de imaginar que eles foram deixados na porta do Largo Grimmauld... – Rony comentou.

- A Hermione é como uma irmã para mim... – Era melhor não discutir com  
Rony esse assunto. – Esquece! Vou indo... Não esquece sábado é aniversário do Teddy e vamos todos ao zoológico...

- Ok! Vai ser legal mesmo!

******

Comemoramos o aniversário de dez anos de Teddy no zoológico. O ano que vem ele iria para Hogwarts, e ele tinha certeza que seria selecionado para a Grifinória.

- Teddy... Talvez o Chapéu lhe selecione para a outra casa... – Falei sutilmente, não queria que ele tivesse uma decepção.

- Imagina... Padrinho, eu tenho certeza que irei para a Grifinória! – Teddy falou decidido.

- Deixa Harry... Com essa certeza toda, o Chapéu não vai nem ousar cogitar outra casa. – Gina falou enquanto nos servia de bolo e Teddy saia correndo para ir brincar com Victorie. – Quer bolo, Mione?

- Claro! – Hermione pegou o bolo. – Eu vou ficar muito gorda nessa gravidez... Não paro de comer!

Hermione já estava com quase quatro meses de gravidez. A barriga estava bem evidente.

- Depois você recupera. – Gina comentou e olhou para o Freddy que brincava com Victorie e Teddy. – Angelina já foi para casa. George disse que ela tá bem...

- Que chato... – Rony comentou se servindo de mais um pedaço de bolo. – Deve ser difícil para eles... O Freddy tá na Toca com meus pais... Vai ficar mais essa semana!

- Mas eles logo terão outro bebê e vai dar tudo certo dessa vez! – Falei, me servindo de mais bolo também.

- Não sei... Eu acho que o problema dela é serio. – Gina comentou.

Angelina tinha tido outro aborto, ela estava tendo problemas para engravidar novamente. George comentou que eles estavam pensando seriamente em adotar uma criança, pois depois que Freddy nasceu, Angelina engravidou três vezes e não havia conseguido levar a gravidez até o fim.

- Mas mudando de assunto... Quando é o casamento do seu primo, Harry? – Hermione perguntou. – Vocês vão?

- Gina me obrigou! – Falei fazendo uma careta. – É no inicio do mês...

- Eu estou curiosa para conhecer as casa dos tios do Harry... – Gina me deu um beijo na bochecha. – Não faz essa cara Harry... Tiago, não é para dar bolo para os macacos...

- Os meninos vão ir? – Rony perguntou.

- Não... Eles vão ficar com Monstro... Nos só vamos à cerimônia mesmo! – Falei. – Onde está o Alvo?

- Lá... Perto das cobras... – Gina me mostrou que Alvo tinha se afastado um pouco.

- Eu vou buscá-lo. – Fui em direção ao Alvo que estava entretido observando uma cobra. – Al... Vem... Você não vai brincar com seus primos?

Cheguei mais perto. Alvo parecia muito concentrado em observar a cobra, e ela estava parada, como se observasse ele também. Não pensei duas vezes, peguei Alvo no colo e tratei logo de sair dali.

- Não... Papai... Quero ficar... - Alvo resmungou e começou a se agitar que não queria ficar no colo. – Volta.

- Não Alvo! – Falei firme com ele. – Você vai ficar com os outros.

Alvo resmungou mais um pouco, mas quando o coloquei com os outros, ele logo se envolveu com outra coisa. Voltei a sentar perto de Gina e continuamos nossa conversa, acho que ninguém percebeu nada, talvez seja só coisa da minha cabeça.

A tarde passou tranqüila. Saímos do zoológico quando já anoitecia.

Coloquei os meninos para dormir, eles estavam tão cansados que foi só deitarem que já dormiram. Quando entrei no quarto, Gina estava sentada na poltrona de olhos fechados.

- O que aconteceu quando você foi buscar o Alvo perto das cobras? – Gina se acomodou melhor na poltrona. – Você acha que eu não percebi?!

- Gi... Não foi nada! – Falei indo trocar de roupa e ela foi atrás de mim.

- Harry... – Gina sabia que tinha acontecido alguma coisa e não iria descansar enquanto eu não contasse.

- Ok! Não sei direito o que houve... Mas sei lá... Tive a impressão que o Alvo estava falando com uma cobra. - A expressão de Gina não se alterou. – Mas ele ainda não manifestou magia, sei lá... Pode ser coisa da minha cabeça...

- Você acha que ele pode falar a língua das cobras... Como você? – Gina perguntou. – Harry... Mas você nunca mais falou...

- Er... Sim... – Falei pegando na sua mão e indo para a cama. – Mas ele não disse nada... Só não queria sair dali...

- A outra vez que fomos ao zoológico, ele também ficou encantado com as cobras... – Gina comentou enquanto pegava a camisola para vestir. – Harry... Você não fala mais, depois que Voldemort morreu... Você não falou mais... Não é?

- Sim... – Falei. – Nunca mais... Eu tentei uma vez, quando ainda estávamos na escola... Mas nada aconteceu...

- Então ele não fala... – Gina se deitou do meu lado. – Se você não consegue mais, ele não herdou isso! Foi só impressão sua e talvez ele goste de cobras...

Gina sorriu.

- Você tem razão... Eu sempre me preocupando com antecipação... – Comentei. – Ele gosta de cobra! Você não acha que ele vai parar na Sonserina?

- Harry... Ele tem dois anos... Algum problema se ele for para Sonerina?

- Não mais... Eu prefiro que ele vá para Grifinória, Corvinal...

- Ah... – Gina riu. – Quando chegar à hora a gente vai saber... Amor... Amanhã separa o terno que você quer usar no casamento... Tenho que ver se está tudo certo... Também precisamos comprar um presente!

- Gi... Você não pode ver isso sozinha? Quanto ao terno... Pode ser qualquer um... O que você achar melhor... – Falei, me acomodando na cama e puxando ela para mais perto de mim.

- Não reclama depois... Mas Harry, preciso comprar algo em uma loja trouxa... Você vai ter que ir comigo...

- Tá bom Gina... A gente pode ir ao shopping amanhã...

- Amanhã é domingo... A gente almoça na Toca e depois vamos ao shopping...

******

Era um belo final de tarde de um sábado no inicio de maio quando entrei na Rua dos Alfaneiros. Logo avistei o n. 4. Igual à última vez que vi. Não queria ter voltado a esse lugar. Apesar desses últimos anos Tia Petúnia conviver conosco, ser muito presente na vida de meus filhos, evitei o máximo me aproximar de Tio Valter e Duda.

Gina havia escolhido para os noivos um conjunto de travessas de prata. Eu achei que o presente foi muito caro, mas Gina disse que eu estava sendo implicante. O casamento seria no quintal da casa com uma cerimônia para poucos convidados.

Quando estacionei o carro na frente da casa, tudo parecia tão igual. Era a mesma casa que passei boa parte da minha infância. E, por incrível que pareça, uma sensação de nostalgia me invadiu.

- O que foi? – Gina perguntou.

- Sei lá... mas achei que seria mais difícil voltar. – Sorri para ela. – Vamos!

Abri a porta e dei a volta correndo para abrir a porta para a Gina. Ela usava um vestido muito elegante, azul escuro, com um corte reto e aquele decote profundo nas costas, o vestido ia até a altura do joelho. Os cabelos estavam soltos e mais lisos que o normal. Usava também sandálias de salto alto prateadas que combinavam com a bolsa e um conjunto de brincos e gargantilha de brilhantes. Estava linda, discreta e elegante.

- Que bom que vocês vieram! – Tia Petúnia falou assim que nos viu. - Por que não trouxeram os meus netinhos?

Tio Valter, que estava ao lado dela, assim que ouviu meus netinhos fez uma careta.

- Nós não iríamos faltar! – Gina comentou. – Eles ficaram em casa...

- Sejam bem vindos! – Tio Valter falou. – Fiquem à vontade!

- Obrigada! – Falei acompanhando Gina até as fileiras onde estavam as cadeiras.

Duda estava perto do altar improvisado. Pelo jeito que caminhava e mexia com as mãos, estava nervoso. Mas parecia o mesmo Duda que infernizava a minha vida. Quando me viu, deu um sorriso amarelo e um leve aceno. Nós retribuímos.

Não demorou muito e a noiva chegou. Usava um vestido bem armado, eu achei um pouco exagerado. A noiva não era muito alta, um pouco gordinha, cabelos castanhos e olhos pretos, mas tinha um sorriso muito simpático.

- Parabéns! – Falei quando fomos cumprimentar os noivos.

- Foi uma cerimônia linda! – Gina falou alegremente.

- Obrigada! – A noiva respondeu sorridente. – Eu sempre quis conhecer vocês, Dona Petúnia fala tantos de vocês, dos seus meninos... Onde estão eles?

- Eles não vieram... Mas não vai faltar oportunidade para conhecê-los... Vá com a Tia Petúnia qualquer dia nos visitar... – Gina convidou.

- Parabéns novamente. – Falei puxando Gina. – Gi... Porque você tem que ser tão simpática?

- Harry... Não seja mais infantil que os nossos filhos... – Gina ralhou comigo. – Ela foi simpática comigo...

- Vamos embora?

- Harry, Gina... Vocês já vão? – Tia Petúnia nos perguntou. – Antes queria dar uma coisa para você, Harry...

- Er... Os meninos eles estão resfriados... – Menti e Gina me cutucou.

- Eu entendo... – Tia Petúnia falou. – Eu achei isso há pouco tempo... Era da sua mãe querido!

Tia Petúnia me entregou uma caixa de madeira. Na tampa estava gravado Lílian Evans.

- Acho que ela esqueceu por aqui... Sabe um pouco antes de ela saber que estava grávida de você... Ela teve uma briga feia com o seu pai e ficou uns dias conosco...

- Ah sim! Obrigada! – Falei, indo em direção a porta. – Nos já vamos!

- Claro... Obrigada por terem vindo...

- Estava tudo muito bonito! – Gina falou, me acompanhando.

Entramos no carro em silêncio e eu fiquei parado olhando aquela caixa em minhas mãos.

- Não vai abrir? – Gina perguntou.

Bem devagar tirei a tampa. Dentro havia alguns objetos que deviam ter pertencido a minha mãe. Um passador de cabelos com algumas pedrinhas brilhantes, um papel de bombom, uma boneca pequena de pano, algumas fotos dela criança com a Tia Petúnia, outras maiorzinha, já com o uniforme de Hogwarts, um envelope azul escrito Lily, outro envelope de um laboratório medico trouxa, um frasco de perfume vazio e um móbile de borboletas.

Gina pegou a caixa das minhas mãos e fechou.

- Vamos para casa... Foi um dia longo! Em casa você olha essas coisas melhor... – Me deu um beijo na bochecha e limpou as minhas lágrimas.

- Vamos sim...

******

Quando chegamos em casa, a sala estava terrivelmente bagunçada, era como se tivesse tido um terremoto por ali.

- Por Mérlim, o que houve aqui? – Gina caminhava surpresa entre as almofadas, brinquedos espalhados e resto de comida.

Eu engoli um riso. Gina não suportava nada fora do lugar.

- Meus Senhores... Voltaram cedo! – Monstro estava todo sem jeito. – Monstro arruma tudo rapidinho, Minha Senhora...

Gina percebeu que a bagunça se estendia para outros cômodos da casa.

- Cadê os meninos? – Perguntei.

- Er... Nos estávamos brincando de esconde-esconde... – Monstro falou envergonhado. – Acho que eles ainda estão escondidos...

- Ok Monstro... Não tem problemas, vocês só estavam brincando. – Falei indo para o escritório, eles sempre se escondiam lá.

Quando entrei no escritório, logo ouvi alguns risinhos... Coloquei a caixa de minha mãe na estante de livros...

- Gi... Eu acho que tem alguém no escritório... – Falei alto e os risinhos aumentaram, fingi que estava os procurando, mas sabia que estavam em baixo da mesa...

- Harry... Eu não os achei... – Gina falou rindo quando entrou no escritório. – Amor... Amor acho que tem dois duendes embaixo da mesa...

Os dois saíram do esconderijo dando risadas.

- Mamãe... É a gente... – Tiago comentou pulando no colo de Gina.

- Tiago você está pesado sabia... – Gina falou sentando no sofá com ele.

- Agora... Eu... – Alvo logo roubou o colo da mãe.

- Tem lugar para um papai ai? – Falei indo ao encontro deles no sofá.

Perdemos a noção do tempo com eles no escritório. Eles já estavam quase dormindo quando saímos de lá. Monstro já tinha colocado tudo em ordem.

- Obrigada Monstro! – Gina falou.

- Foi culpa de Monstro... Monstro não devia ter deixando os meus jovens senhores fazerem tanto bagunça... Mas Monstro adora ver os jovens senhores sorrirem... – Monstro se desculpou.

- Não tem importância Monstro... – Gina sorriu. – Por favor, certifique que esteja tudo em ordem aqui em baixo e pode descansar...

- Sim minha Senhora...

Colocamos os dois na cama e fomos para o nosso quarto.

- Eu já te falei que você está linda? – Falei, puxando Gina pela cintura.

- Nas duas últimas horas... Não! – Gina falou me beijando.

Ainda nos beijando, fomos para a cama.

Acordei no meio da noite e não encontrei Gina do meu lado. Sentei na cama e vi que a luz do banheiro estava acesa.

- Gi... – Me levantei e fui atrás dela. – Algum problema?

- Não... – Gina sorriu e deixou de lado o calendário que ela estava olhando quando entrei no banheiro. – Vamos voltar para a cama...

Percebi que quando saímos do banheiro ela largou um pequeno frasco ainda cheio no balcão. Uma idéia passou pela minha cabeça.

- Gi... Você tem alguma coisa para me contar? – Perguntei sabendo que ela ia negar.

- Que idéia Harry! – Gina falou. – Eu não tenho nada para lhe contar... Ainda!

Gina deu um daqueles seus sorridos marotos que me encantava. Nessa noite, sonhei com uma menininha ruivinha com o sorriso igual ao de Gina.

**____________________________________________________________________**

N/A:** Como sempre só para agradecer a todos que estão lendo, comentando, dando uma espiadinha... Obrigada... Bom, estou indo viajar, então capítulo novo só em fevereiro, por favor, não me esqueçam, teremos muita ação nos próximos capítulos. Espero que gostem desse. Beijos e continuem lendo e comentando sempre que possível. **

**Daiana**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24 – O Diário de Lílian Evans – parte 1**

Desde o dia que tia Petúnia me deu a caixa da minha mãe, não tinha mais pego nela. Quando entrei no escritório para procurar não lembro o quê, a vi ali, perto de uns livros e resolvi olhá-la de novo.

Sempre soube tão pouco da minha mãe... Não sei como foi sua infância. De meu pai, menos ainda. Talvez fosse por isso que valorizava tanto qualquer momento com Tiago e Alvo.

Eu era um bom pai. Gina sempre falava isso. Quase não ralhava com eles, mas, às vezes, bastava um olhar, quando eles estavam aprontando, que eles sossegavam. Dificilmente, alterava a voz com eles, mas eles me respeitavam.

Confesso que os mimava demais também. Sempre que eles queriam voar eu os levava, mesmo sob os protestos de Gina. De uns tempos pra cá, ela nem falava mais, sabia que não ia adiantar... Eu também ficava horas com eles brincando, ensinando a jogar quadribol ou qualquer outra coisa. Quando eles aprontavam, o pior castigo era ficarem sem voar comigo. Dizia para a Gina que o castigo também era para mim.

Desde que Tiago nasceu (e depois Alvo), sempre li para eles antes de dormir. Agora, Tiago gostava que eu contasse algumas de nossas aventuras em Hogwarts. Como no ano que vem Ted iria para a escola (agora ele resolveu que Teddy é um nome de criança e pediu para ser chamado de Ted, pois já é um gadultoh) esse assunto já o estava interessando. Sua preferida era a do meu segundo ano, quando eu e Rony pegamos o carro do Sr. Weasley.

Ele nada sabia sobre Voldemort, mas eu sabia que uma hora teria que contar. Ted sabia um pouco, principalmente, sobre a guerra, já sabia como seus pais e o avô haviam morrido. Mas, provavelmente, quando fosse para a escola, ouviria muita coisa sobre mim... Melhor saber por mim! Sim, eu teria que contar...

Pensando nessas coisas, sentei no sofá com a caixa de minha mãe. Não sei bem como, mas deixei a caixa cair...

- Droga! – Abaixei-me e juntei tudo. Foi quando percebi que havia um fundo falso. – O que será que tem aqui?

Consegui abrir e descobri um pequeno caderno, que, examinando melhor, constatei ser um diário.

- É o diário da minha mãe! – Exclamei surpreso. Terminei de juntar tudo e coloquei dentro da caixa, mas o diário ficou queimando em minhas mãos.

Será que era errado ler? Não. Afinal, era uma forma de conhecer um pouco dela... Não seria errado ler – pensava com determinação, tentando convencer a mim mesmo. Folhei as páginas do diário e vi uma letra bonita, desenhada...

"Ganhei esse diário da Petúnia, junto com uma bonequinha... Ela disse que era para eu escrever quando sentisse falta de casa e me lembrar dela quando visse a boneca, já que agora iria para essa escola estranha..."

Estava escrito na primeira página... Peguei a boneca de pano, olhei com carinho... Continuei lendo...

"_Foi estranho. Sempre soube que podia fazer coisas que os outros não podiam fazer. Então descobri que era uma bruxa. Uma bruxa de verdade..._

_Era tudo novo para mim. Assustador e ao mesmo tempo encantador... O trem... Tanta novidade... Sapos de chocolate..._

_Quando vi o castelo, fiquei realmente admirada, eu seria feliz aqui!_

_Aquele garoto estúpido perguntou o que eu estava olhando que não andava, estava atrasando a todos... Me virei para ele e de repente nossos olhares se cruzaram, tinha um sorriso lindo, fiquei meio que hipnotizada por aquele sorriso maroto... Ele então me empurrou para andar mais rápido, garoto grosso..._

_Chapéu engraçado... Mas tive medo... Qual casa ele me selecionaria... Petúnia sempre disse que eu era corajosa e inteligente... Severo me falou que ele iria para a Sonserina e que torcia para que eu fosse para lá com ele.. Estranho, mas eu desejava a Grifinória ou Corvinal... A Sonserina eu não queria, não sei... Mas não queria... E, como eu havia descoberto há pouco tempo ser bruxa, nem sabia direito o que significava a casa da serpente_".

Minha mãe também se encantou com o castelo! Ri sozinho. Foi assim que ela conheceu meu pai. O garoto de sorriso maroto só podia ser ele. Folhei mais algumas páginas...

"Petúnia disse que era para eu escrever quando sentisse falta de casa, mas eu não sinto falta de casa! Hogwarts é como se fosse meu lar... Eu adoro tudo aqui.. Adoro as aulas, descobri que sou muito boa em poções, descobri que posso fazer várias coisas com a minha varinha... a biblioteca é maravilhosa, tem o quadribol... ainda não entendo muito bem, mas eu gosto de vê-los voando nas vassouras..."

Minha leitura e interrompida por uma discussão vinda da sala de jantar...

- Eu vou chamar o seu pai... – Ouço a voz de Gina.

Coloco o diário dentro da caixa e vou ver o que está acontecendo.

- O que houve? – Chego à sala de jantar e vejo que a parede está marcada com várias mãozinhas...

- Tiago pintou a parede em vez do papel... – Gina falou irritadíssima. – Monstro... Trás um balde e um pano...

- Gi... É só tinta gauche, sai... – Falei tentando acalmá-la.

- Mas, mamãe, eu... – Tiago tentava se desculpar, lágrimas corriam pelo seu rostinho. – Só quis ver na parede...

Monstro chegou com o balde e já estava preparando-se para começar a limpeza, mas foi interrompido por Gina.

- Obrigada Monstro... Tiago vai limpar... – Ela falou levando o balde até ele.

- Gina, Monstro faz isso mais rápido... – Comentei observando Alvo que estava bem quietinho em um canto.

- Harry... Ele sujou, ele limpa... Assim, ele não faz de novo. – Gina foi até ele, mostrou como ele devia fazer e Tiago, bem obediente, pegou o pano e realizou a tarefa como a mãe mandou.

Eu dei um suspiro, fui até Alvo e notei que ele também estava com as mãos sujas de tinta também. Ele ficou assustado quando eu vi suas mãozinhas.

- Gi... – Resolvi não falar nada, com a varinha fiz um floreio e limpei as suas mãozinhas, se ela colocasse os dois para limpar a parede, o castigo acabaria em uma grande sujeira na sala de jantar. – Vou esperar vocês na sala com o Alvo...

- Ok!

- Al... Você deixou o seu irmão ser castigado sozinho... – Alvo deu um sorriso tímido.

- Mamãe, não viu... – Me mostrou as mãozinhas agora limpas.

- Eu sei Al... Mas não é certo você deixar o Tiago levar a culpa sozinho... – Falei sério com ele. – Por isso, hoje nem você e nem o Tiago vão passear de vassoura com o papai...

Alvo fez um beicinho, mas não reclamou, ficou bem quietinho no meu colo.

É claro que antes de dormir eu comentei com Gina o que tinha acontecido.

- Harry... Ele me enganou direitinho... – Gina comentou. – O Tiago assumiu tudo sozinho... Ele não falou que o Alvo também estava pintando a parede mesmo depois que vocês saíram... E eu perguntei se as mãos eram só dele... Ele não disse nada!

Eu comecei a rir.

- Harry, não ria... Esses dois juntos são terríveis... E eu não quero o Tiago protegendo o Alvo...

- Você tem razão... O Alvo tem que assumir os erros dele também... – Falei enlaçando ela para ficar bem pertinho de mim na cama. – Gi... Temos que ficar atento... Eles sempre vão se proteger... – falava maravilhado... Para quem não teve irmãos, nunca tive esse tipo de relação com Duda, observar a cumplicidade de meus filhos é fantástico!

- Fred e George sempre se protegiam... – Gina falou melancólica. – Minha mãe ficava louca com os dois...

- Ah... Abri a caixa da minha mãe... Lembra? – Mudei logo de assunto... Gina andava sensível... Ela fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça. – Achei o diário dela...

- Que bom... Assim você vai saber um pouco mais sobre ela. – Gina sorriu. – Posso ler também?

- Claro! – Falei procurando seus lábios. – Mas, depois...

*****

Estava na minha sala do Ministério, Rony preenchia alguns papeis e eu tentava ler o relatório sobre o Herdeiro, mas não conseguia me concentrar... Então resolvi ler o diário da minha mãe... Eu havia trazido para o departamento, para ler quando tivesse tempo...

"_Faz tempo que não escrevo... Levei você para casa nas minhas primeiras férias de verão e esqueci você lá... Isso foi há dois anos... Já estou no meu quarto ano em Hogwarts e cada vez eu gosto mais daqui..._

_Tem um garoto, insuportável ele, Tiago... Esta sempre está com outros três, Sirius, Remo e Pedro... Ele me deu um bombom hoje... Encontrei-o na biblioteca e ele me deu um bombom... Não disse nada, só me deu um bombom... Mas depois, encontrei-o no corredor, estava com os amigos infernizando o Severo, como sempre, garoto insuportável..."_

Minha mãe tinha guardado o papel do bombom naquela caixa.

"_Ouvi uns comentários hoje entre a professora McGonnagall e o professor Dumbledore... Tem alguém querendo fazer muito mal... Eles me viram e mudaram de assunto..._

_Tiago poderia ser um garoto legal... Mas ele não é... Ele se acha o máximo, garoto arrogante..._

_Sirius é um menino triste... Remo tem um segredo... Pedro, eu não confio nele... Severo, é um incompreendido..."_

Minha leitura é interrompida com a chegada de Gina e Hermione.

- Oi amor! – Gina veio em minha direção e me beijou. Hermione fez a mesma coisa com Rony.

– Estávamos no Beco Diagonal fazendo compras para o bebê. – Hermione falou procurando um lugar para sentar. Ela já estava com cinco meses e já tinha confirmado que seria um menino.

- Espero que você não tenha me levado à falência! – Rony comentou.

Hermione e Gina riram.

- O que você está fazendo? – Gina perguntou, pegando o relatório que estava em cima da mesa.

- Ë o relatório semanal sobre o Herdeiro. – Comentei sem muito entusiasmo, não tinha nada de interessante mesmo.

- Eu conheço essa mulher... – Gina falou, apontando a foto de Amber Chase para Hermione. – Quem é?

- É a namorada do Theodore... Eles já estão saindo há alguns meses... Amber Chase, vendedora de uma loja de perfumes... Ela é trouxa... Como você a conhece?!

- Eu conheço-a também! – Hermione exclamou assim que viu a foto. – É a Bessy Macffyn!

- Sim... Eu a vi não faz muito tempo... – Gina comentou.

-QUEM?! – Eu e Rony perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Claro, é a Bessy... E ela é bruxa! – Gina completou. – Ela era da Sonserina, do mesmo ano que eu em Hogwarts...

- Quando você a viu? – Perguntei.

- Na festa de Natal das Gemialidades... Eu estava chegando com os meninos e ela me cumprimentou, conversou algumas amenidades e depois foi embora.

- Você não falou nada... – Falei olhando de novo a foto. - Mas... Eu não lembro dela... Vocês eram amigas?

- Nem eu... – Rony falou também olhando a foto. – Nos não fomos nesta festa Harry... Foi bem na época do interrogatório do Goyle.

- Não... Ela sempre foi indiferente comigo na escola... Até estranhei quando ela veio falar comigo. – Gina mencionou. – Perguntou de você.

- Espera ai... – Hermione pegou o relatório e começou a ler. – Ela está saindo com o Herdeiro...

- Uma mulher como ela não sai com um homem como ele... – Gina comentou. – Ela é muito bonita... E convenhamos, ele é muito sem graça...

Gina e Hermione trocaram um olhar significativo.

- Por Mérlim... – Eu falei. – Vocês não estão pensando que... Como a gente deixou passar isso...

- Isso o que? – Rony ainda não havia entendido.

- Ela está saindo com ele por que tem interesse... Nada romântico por sinal – Hermione falou. – Ela deve estar junto com quem está procurando o Herdeiro...

- A família dela era de Comensais... Não eram muitos atuantes, mas... – Gina completou.

- Droga! A gente foi muito burro! – Rony exclamou dando um soco na mesa.

- Gi... Presta atenção nessas fotos... – Hermione mostrou a Gina.

- Tem um cachorro. – Gina comentou. – Ela sempre está com este cachorro...

Era um cachorro branco, grande... Acho que um pastor, mas não conheço muito sobre cachorros.

- O que tem o cachorro? – Perguntei.

- Marx Okther... Alguma noticia sobre ele? – Gina questionou.

- Não mais... – Rony começou a falar e olhou a foto de Marx e em seguida a do cachorro. – Não pode ser...

- Ele é um animago... Está na ficha dele... – Gina me mostrou. – Transforma-se em cachorro...

- É muita coincidência que Bessy esteja usando outro nome, tenha um cachorro e esteja saindo com o Herdeiro... – Hermione falou fazendo aquela cara de sabichona dela.

- A gente foi muito burro mesmo! – Falei derrotado.

- Estava na nossa cara o tempo todo! – Rony também estava desanimado.

- Amor... Como vocês iriam saber? Vocês não se lembravam dela... Vocês estão tão envolvidos que deixaram passar alguns detalhes... – Gina me abraçou.

- Gi... A gente é auror, não podemos deixar detalhes passar... – Dei um suspiro. – Já faz quase três meses que eles estão saindo... O estrago pode ter sido muito grande...

- Vamos convocar uma reunião da Ordem para hoje à noite... Comunicar ao Hans... – Rony falou decidido. – Temos que tomar uma atitude, e rápido!

- Devíamos ter agido assim que Goyle foi preso... Mas achamos que o tendo sob vigilância não aconteceria nada... – Dei uma pausa. – Droga!

- Harry, Rony... Não é culpa de ninguém... – Hermione comentou vendo que tanto eu como Rony estávamos nos sentido culpado por ter deixado isso passar.

******

Um simples detalhe. Eu não me perdoava. Convocamos uma reunião da Ordem e ficou acertado que entraríamos em ação logo. Já havia perdido muito tempo. Antes, precisávamos de mais informação sobre a Bessy e Marx.

Marx era um animago. Quanto foi ferido em Portugal, ele fugiu e procurou Bessy, que estava na Inglaterra observando de longe todo o processo de extradição e interrogação de Goyle. Ela também fazia parte do grupo. Foi ela que constatou que o Herdeiro estava na Austrália. Bessy era filha de Comensais que foram mortos na guerra, seu irmão também. Ela ficou sozinha e sem dinheiro. Óbvio, queria vingança!

Eles foram para a Austrália, com um único objetivo: entrar em contato com o Herdeiro. Foi quando eles descobriram que ele era amigo de Neville, provavelmente, deduziram que nos sabíamos quem era ele e estávamos por perto. O plano original precisava ser mudado, usaram então o ponto franco de Theodore: uma mulher atraente para um homem solitário. Mataram e roubaram à identificação de uma trouxa, Amber Chase, criaram toda uma situação para que Bessy, usando o nome de Amber, conhecesse Theodore, se tornassem amigos, tivessem uma relação, deixariam o coitado apaixonado a ponto de não negar nada a Bessy, assim o convenceriam a se tornar o Novo Lord Voldemort.

Duas semanas depois que Hermione e Gina perceberam o que estava acontecendo, a Ordem entraria em ação. O plano era simples: iríamos seqüestrar Theodore, prender Bessy e Marx. Neville apareceria na casa de Theodore, daríamos uma poção do sono para ele e o levaríamos para um lugar seguro onde contaríamos toda a verdade. Ele seria mantido conosco até termos certeza de suas intenções, talvez fosse necessário algum feitiço de memória permanente. Quanto à Bessy e ao Marx, esses seriam mandados a Azkaban.

Caminhava de um lado para o outro no escritório. Deparo-me com o diário da minha mãe e resolvo lê-lo, para ver se me acalmo um pouco...

"_Resolvi ficar no castelo esse Natal, Tiago e seus amigos também ficaram.. Se soubesse que eles iriam ficar, eu teria ido embora..._

_Recebi os presentes de meus pais e de Petúnia, disseram que sentiam a minha falta..._

_Quando já estava me preparando para dormir, Tiago me chamou... Achei estranho.. Ele disse: Evans, tenho algo para você. Abismada, eu peguei o pacotinho, abri, era um passador de pedrinhas brilhantes... Agradeci e fui para o dormitório das meninas._

_Não entendi o gesto de Tiago, ele continua insuportável... Ele é muito bom no quadribol, ele é muito bom de DCAT... Droga, Lílian para de pensar nesse chato!"_

Folheio mais algumas páginas... O passador da caixinha foi o primeiro presente que meu pai deu a ela...

"_Esse ano está estranho... É o meu último ano em Hogwarts, não quero ir embora... Não sei o que vou fazer quando sair daqui... Meus pais querem que eu vá para a faculdade trouxa, mas eu não quero voltar para o mundo deles..._

_Existem ameaças de um bruxo das trevas. Chamamos ele de Você-sabe-quem... Estamos todos com medo... Marlene e Alice falaram da Ordem da Fênix, é uma organização para enfrentar esse bruxo... quero participar..._

_Tiago está mudado... Agora conversamos... Ele disse que vai participar da Ordem junto com seus amigos..."_

Folheei mais algumas páginas...

"_Tiago me beijou... No começo eu não queria, mas minha boca não me obedecia..._

_Severo ficou triste comigo por causa do Tiago... Eu não posso fazer nada... Desde que Severo me chamou de Sangue-Ruim, nem amizade temos mais. Triste, mas acho que ele está caindo para o lado das trevas..._

_E, além disso, eu descobri uma coisa... Eu amo o Tiago..."_

- Harry... – Gina me tirou dos meus pensamentos. Ela estava parada na porta do escritório, um pouco pálida. – É amanha à noite a missão?

- Sim... Er, Gi... Você deveria ficar na Toca com os meninos... – Falei bem cauteloso. Gina não andava bem.

- Ok! Mas vou ficar com a Hermione... O Rony não vai, né? – Era estranho, ela nunca concordava de primeira. Estava acontecendo alguma coisa.

- Sim... O Rony não quer deixar a Hermione nervosa por causa do bebê... Ela está tendo contrações... Está de repouso. – Comentei. – Também não queremos muita gente envolvida nessa missão... Vamos somente eu, Neville, Hans, Cornner... E alguns membros da Ordem na Austrália, que também são aurores...

- Achei que o Neville não iria por causa da Anna...

- Mas ele conhece o Herdeiro... E ele faz questão de participar... – Gina ainda estava parada na porta. – Gi... Se você quiser, eu não vou, George pode ir no meu lugar...

- Eu sei que é importante para você... – Gina sorriu. – Eu vou ficar bem, sempre fico um pouco nervosa quando você vai nessas missões, já devia estar acostumada... Harry, eu...

Gina não terminou de falar, foi só o tempo de eu chegar perto dela que ela desfaleceu em meus braços.

- Gina... – Deitei-a no sofá. - Gi... Amor, acorda!

Não sabia o que fazer. Devia levar ela para o St Mungus. Sabia que ela não andava bem, não estava se alimentando direito, estava pálida e sempre cansada. Gina se moveu lentamente no sofá e abriu os olhos.

- Harry... – Ela tentou sentar. – Eu estou bem... Foi só uma indisposição, não comi nada hoje...

- Gina... Vamos para o St Mungus... Você acha que eu não percebi que você não anda bem? – Falei. – Quando você ia me contar?

Gina mordeu os lábios e depois sorriu.

- Não precisamos ir ao St Mungus... – Gina pegou a minha mão e a colocou na sua barriga. - Eu só tive certeza ontem... Ia contar depois da missão.

- Eu sei.. – sorri de soslaio. - Depois de duas gestações, eu já conheço os sinais... Achei que você ia me contar só no meu aniversário, como a Hermione! – Falei acariciando a sua barriga.

- Pensei em imitar a Hermione, mas ainda falta mais de mês para o seu aniversário... – Gina sorriu e a cor já voltava ao seu rosto. – Não ia dar para esconder por muito tempo...

- Quanto tempo? – Perguntei.

- Seis semanas...

- Gi... Você está bem? Nas outras você não desmaiou... – Levantei-me. – Esta decidido, eu não vou à missão...

- Harry... Eu estou bem... Uma gravidez nunca é igual à outra... – Gina se sentou na cama. – Eu vou ficar com a Hermione e o Rony, está tudo bem... Você vai me deixar mais nervosa se não for...

- Ok! Mas amanhã nos vamos à Madame Octavianna... E, eu só vou se ela disser que está tudo bem com você... – Olhei para ela. – Gi... Você nunca desmaiou...

- Ok, Harry! Amanhã a gente vai à Madame Octavianna e você vai ver que ela vai dizer que é normal desmaiar no início da gravidez... E está tudo bem comigo e com o bebê...

******

No outro dia fomos a Madame Octavianna. Gina fez todos os exames de rotina. Depois Madame Octavianna nos atendeu no seu consultório.

- Gina, vou lhe receitar algumas poções de vitamina e um complemento alimentar... – Ela falou escrevendo.

- Está tudo bem? – Perguntei.

- Sim... Gina está com um inicio de anemia, mas essas poções vão resolver o problema... O bebê está se desenvolvendo bem... Está tudo sob controle Harry... – Madame Octavianna falou com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

- Mas... Ela desmaiou! – Falei ainda não satisfeito com a resposta.

- Harry, às vezes acontece... Até parece que é o primeiro bebê de vocês!

- Eu não disse Harry? – Gina falou sorrindo.

Saímos da consulta e voltamos para a casa para pegarmos os meninos e irmos para a casa de Rony e Hermione. De lá, eu iria para a sede da Ordem e partiríamos usando a chave do portal para a Austrália.

Quando chegamos à Casa Branca de Hogsmead, Hermione estava sentada na varanda com Rose brincando aos seus pés.

- Hei... Você não devia estar de repouso? – Perguntei, pegando Rose no colo.

- Exagero do Rony... E eu não agüento ficar o dia todo na cama... - Hermione falou. – Como foi à consulta Gina?

- Tudo bem! – Gina falou sentando ao lado de Hermione. – Harry também exagera.

- Ela está com inicio de anemia... – Devolvi Rose para seus brinquedos. – Vou falar com Rony...

- Eu não disse... – Gina completou iniciando uma conversa sobre as mudanças que ela iria fazer nos quartos das crianças. – Estou pensando em mudar o quarto do Tiago...

Rony estava distraído lendo uma publicação de quadribol.

- Que folga, hein? – Falei.

- Eu mereço! – Rony jogou longe a revista. – Gina está bem?

- Ela está com inicio de anemia... Mas está tudo bem... – Falei me jogando no sofá. – Quero resolver isso logo... Já perdemos muito tempo... Não quero que Gina tenha preocupações agora.

- Sei... Eu vou ficar aqui... Qualquer coisa você me chama... – Rony falou sério. – Depois da missão, você vem direto para cá.

- Ok! – levantei-me. – Vou me despedir da Gi e dos meninos... Já está na hora!

- Boa sorte Harry! – Encontrei Hermione perto da porta e ela me abraçou. – Vai dar tudo certo!

- Sim... – Falei indo para a varanda, Gina estava sentada vendo as crianças que corriam no jardim. – Está na hora...

- Vai ficar tudo bem... – Gina levantou-se.

- Ainda dá tempo dfeu não ir... – Falei, puxando-a pela cintura.

- Vai e resolve isso logo... – Gina me beijou. – Só não esquece que eu te amo...

- Eu também... – Beijei-a mais uma vez e fui até as crianças para me despedir.

Olhei novamente para a varanda e aparatei.

******

_Crack_. Já era de madrugada quando volto para a Casa Branca de Hogsmead. Tudo está escuro. Devem estar dormindo. Rápido, vou em direção à porta. Bato. Em seguida, ouço barulho.

- Quem é? – Ë a voz de Rony, parece bem desperto. – Identifique-se!

- Sou eu, Harry Potter. Filho de Tiago Potter (conhecido como Pontas) e Lílian Evans. Afilhado de Sirius Black. Casado com Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter. Meu patrono é um Cervo, como o do meu pai, e, eu adorava acordar você em Hogwarts com um _levicorpus._

Rony abriu a porta para eu entrar com uma careta, provavelmente pela lembrança do modo _carinhoso _como eu o despertava.

- Como foi? – Ele mal me deixou entrar.

- Como está tudo aqui? – Perguntei, jogando-me exausto no sofá.

- Ah... Tudo bem... Estão todos dormindo. – Rony comentou. – Pela sua cara, as coisas na Austrália não saíram bem...

- Deu tudo errado Rony! – Falei. – Mas se você não se importa... Eu preciso de um banho e dormir um pouco... Amanhã eu conto para você e as garotas...

- Ok! Gina está no quarto que vocês sempre ocupam... – Rony deu uma batidinha compreensiva nas minhas costas. – Eu também estou cansado... Não consegui dormir antes...

Não falei nada. Subi para o quarto, precisa muito sentir a Gina perto de mim. Tomei um banho rápido e logo me deitei ao lado dela.

- Amor... Tudo bem? – Ela falou sonolenta.

- Sim... Dorme! – Fiquei bem próximo a ela. Fechei os olhos. Só sinto o perfume de seus cabelos.

******

Quando acordei, não encontrei Gina ao meu lado. O sol já estava alto. Olhei no relógio e me levantei assustado, já são dez horas da manhã!

Rony, Hermione e Gina estão na cozinha. As crianças brincam no pátio sob os olhares atentos de Nikki.

- Vocês não podiam ter me acordado? – Falei assim que entrei na cozinha. – Bom dia!

Dei um selinho em Gina e peguei uma maçã. Dei conta o quanto estava faminto. Fiquei observando as crianças, sabia que eles estavam curiosos então comecei a falar.

- Deu tudo errado! Quando chegamos lá, Neville falou com ele. Estava tudo saindo bem... Mas eu acho que Bessy e Marx desconfiaram de alguma coisa e resolveram agir... Imobilizaram os aurores que foram encarregados de prendê-los e apareceram na casa de Theodore...

- Droga! Mas alguém dos nossos foi ferido? – Rony perguntou.

- Hans teve uns ferimentos leves... Mas está tudo bem... Marx morreu... Cornner precisou lançar um feitiço para ele não acertar Neville... Na confusão, Bessy imobilizou Theodore e sumiu com ele...

- E agora? – Gina perguntou me abraçando por trás.

- Temos uma reunião da Ordem hoje à noite... Não sei o que vamos fazer... – Falei desanimado.

- Eu estive pensando... – Hermione começou. – Não temos o que fazer!

- Como?! – Rony perguntou, eu também não havia entendido.

- Se a Bessy está com o Herdeiro, ela vai contar tudo para ele... – Hermione deu uma pausa. – Temos um ano... Talvez um pouco mais...

- Como assim, Mione? – Gina voltou a se sentar à mesa.

- Simples... Bessy vai ter que convencer o Herdeiro... Acho que isso vai ser fácil... Depois, vai ter que ensinar alguns feitiços, poções, informações sobre o nosso mundo, treinar as habilidades dele... – Hermione falava com muita convicção. – Provavelmente, eles vão estar bem escondidos.. Bessy sabe o que está fazendo... Vamos ficar um tempo sem noticias.

- Talvez você tenha razão Mione! – Falei sentando ao lado de Gina, servindo-me de suco do abóbora. Era estranho, mas eu estava tranqüilo. – Será que ele vai ficar do lado deles?

- Eu tenho certeza. – Gina comentou também se servindo de suco. – Pensa bem amor... Ele foi abandonado pela família, não tem amigos, quando ele souber que tem tanto poder, que pode ter as pessoas fazendo aquilo que ele quer... Isso é tentador para um homem com o passado dele.

- Gina tem razão... – Hermione completou. – Infelizmente, sempre soubemos qual seria o lado dele... Tentamos nos enganar...

- Verdade... Eu não tive dúvidas quando Neville nos apresentou, foram segundos, mas... Ele é uma pessoa fraca, Bessy terá dele o que quiser... – Falei. – Informaremos a Ordem da idéia da Hermione e ficaremos no aguardo então...

- Eu irei à reunião... – Hermione falou decidida. – Nem me olha com essa cara Rony... Só quero explicar melhor o que acho que vai acontecer...

Rony fez menção de falar, mas achou melhor ficar quieto.

- Eu fico pensando... Porque comigo foi diferente? Também poderia ter escolhido o lado de Voldemort... Na seleção, quando cheguei à Hogwarts, o Chapéu falou que eu poderia me dar bem na Sonserina... Minha vida não foi tão diferente da do Herdeiro, se não foi pior!

- Harry... Quer que eu explique? – Hermione fez uma cara engraçada, adquiriu um ar professoral, como se dissesse _gé tão simplesh_. Fiz um gesto positivo com a cabeça. – Vou repetir pela milésima vez o que Dumbledore lhe falou... O amor Harry, sempre o amor...

Gina sorriu e apertou minha mão com força.

- Hermione tem razão... E sua vida foi muito diferente da dele sim... – Gina comentou. – Você é fruto de um grande amor, seus pais se amavam e lhe desejaram... Diferente de Theodore... Imagina, a mãe era uma menina, seduzida por um homem mais velho e estranho, quando se descobriu grávida, deve ter ficado muito assustada... Depois, morreu no parto, a família não quis saber dele, sendo jogado de lares em lares, sempre tão sozinho, com todos o rotulando de estranho...

- E você... – Hermione continuou. – Apesar de tudo, seus pais morreram para lhe salvarem, sua mãe lhe deixou protegido, você ficou com seus tios, pode não ter sido o melhor, mas são laços de sangue e a sua Tia ama você, do jeito torto dela... – Hermione riu. – Depois teve Dumbledore, orientando-lhe pelos caminhos certos, eu, Rony, Sirius, Lupin, os Weasley's, todos aqueles que lhe apoiaram... Amigos que sempre se importaram com você e, principalmente, Gina... O amor de vocês é tão grande...

- O amor supera tudo! Mas eu demorei um tempão para perceber esse amor pela Gina... – Apertei com mais força a sua mão.

- Mas ele sempre esteve ali... – Hermione comentou. – Harry, entenda... Você teve e tem uma vida diferente... Nunca se compare a Theodore!

- Minha mulher, como sempre, tem razão! – Rony falou beijando os cabelos dela. – Acho que foi por isso que me casei com ela... Vamos expor isso hoje na reunião e vermos o que vai dar...

- Eu também vou... – Gina me olhou. – Nem adianta reclamar!

Conversamos mais um pouco e depois, enquanto as garotas faziam o almoço eu e Rony fomos brincar com nossos filhos.

******

Na reunião da Ordem, Hermione expôs a sua idéia. Todos concordaram. Não tinha o que discordar, era bem provável que Bessy investiria pesado com Theodore para transformá-lo no Novo Lorde e buscar simpatizantes, pois eles precisariam de ouro também.

A única coisa que podíamos fazer eramos ficar atentos aos bruxos simpatizantes das trevas, ou seja, algumas famílias puro sangue da Sonserina. Rastrearíamos também, todos e qualquer parente ou conhecido de Bessy, para tentarmos descobrir para onde ela levou o Herdeiro. Interrogaríamos novamente Goyle para saber quem mais estava envolvido nesse plano.

Mas, sinceramente, eu não tinha muita esperança. Já estava me preparando para que daqui há algum tempo – talvez um ano, como previra Hermione – para outra grande batalha, já que o meu filho seria necessário nesse plano. Mas eu não queria pensar nisso, pelo menos por enquanto, só queria ficar bem com minha família e esperar a chegada do novo bebê.

Como em todos os verões, nesse também iríamos para o Chalé da Praia. Os meninos já tinham encerrado as atividades na creche e só estávamos esperando algumas providências ministeriais em relação ao caso do Herdeiro, pois algumas informações vazaram para o Profeta Diário; o Departamento de Aurores conseguiu abafar o caso. Ainda bem! Se essa história ganhasse a impressa, ai sim, perderíamos totalmente o controle.

Esse ano o encerramento das atividades na creche foi uma festa à fantasia. Tiago foi fantasiando de Homem Aranha, ele simplesmente estava encantado pelo herói trouxa (sim! Mais uma influência de minha gfácilh infância trouxa). Alvo escolheu a fantasia de Mérlin. As crianças adoraram. Mas acabamos indo em embora cedo, pois Gina não estava se sentido bem.

Esse início de gravidez estava sendo muito difícil para ela. Ela estava sempre cansada, enjoada e se queixava de dores na barriga. Sei que é normal, mas das outras vezes ela não ficou assim. Madame Octavianna disse que ela está bem e que as dores é o corpo se adaptando ao bebê, o problema é se tiver sangramento, isso ela não tem. Tudo bem, sei que exagero, me preocupo demais. Mas essa gravidez estava muito diferente.

Talvez na praia ela se sentisse melhor. Ela gostava tanto de estar lá... Eu também. Precisava desses dias de descanso, muita coisa tinha acontecido. Provavelmente, ficaríamos no Chalé da Praia até depois do aniversário de Gina.

Rony e Hermione também iriam, ficariam algumas semanas como todos os anos. Ted, Sr. e a Sra. Weasley também iriam no final do mês. Fora as visitas dos outros Weasleys e dos amigos no meu aniversário e no de Gina.

- A leitura está boa? – Perguntei assim que entrei no quarto. Gina lia o diário da minha mãe.

- Você nem imagina o que estou lendo... – Gina sorria. – Posso ler para você...

Deitei ao seu lado para ouvir...

"Eu e Tiago já estávamos namorando há seis meses... É a nossa última semana na escola... Vou sentir saudades daqui...

_Tiago resolveu ser auror... Eu irei trabalhar no Ministério, no Departamento de Poções avançadas... McGonnagall disse que daqui a alguns anos posso assumir a disciplina de poções! Eu vou adorar ser professora em Hogwarts..._

_Minha irmã Petúnia vai se casar com o Valter... Ele é meio chatinho, mas ela também é... Acho que se merecem..._

_Sirius nos convidou para passar o verão no Largo Grimmauld... Seus pais e o irmão vão ficar na casa de campo dos Black... Ele não quer ir.. Tiago disse que vai ser legal... Não vou ficar todo o verão, só duas semanas... Falei para meus pais que estarei na casa de Alice... É melhor..."_

- Harry... Seus pais estiveram aqui! – Gina exclamou entusiasmada.

- Continua amor...

"_Falei com o Severo... Ele está triste... Eu disse que vou participar da Ordem... Ele disse que Tiago é um irresponsável... Ele disse também que poderia me proteger... Fiquei triste, pedi para ele não ir para o lado errado... ele disse que não tem volta..._

_O Largo Grimmauld é uma casa triste... Sirius não merecia essa família... _

_Descobri o segredo de Remo... Ele é um bom amigo..._

_Pedro... Não consigo gostar dele..._

_Tiago apareceu no meu quarto aqui no Largo... Eu o amo... Tiago foi tão carinhoso comigo... Foi a minha primeira vez... Tenho certeza que não haverá outro homem em minha vida... Ele disse que me ama... _

_Com que cara vou olhar para Sirius amanhã de manhã? Será que ele vai perceber que dormimos juntos?? Que vergonha!"_

- Harry... A primeira vez de seus pais foi aqui... Na nossa casa... Como a nossa! – Gina falou fechando o diário.

- Não Gi... Não era a nossa casa... Minha mãe disse que era uma casa triste... Nossa casa não é triste...

- Você tem razão... – Gina sorriu e passou a mão no meu rosto. – Nossa casa é muito alegre... E vai ser sempre assim...

- Hei... Gi... Quando vamos contar a todos... – Falei acariciando a sua barriga ainda lisinha...

- Hum... Domingo no almoço... Como sempre! – Gina comentou. – Hum... Vamos para a praia lá por quarta, ok? Tenho que deixar tudo acertado no jornal, fazer algumas compras para o Chalé...

- Ok! Também tenho que deixar tudo acertado no Ministério... Você não tem consulta com Madame Octavianna antes de irmos? – Queria ter certeza que ela estava bem.

- Tenho Harry... Na segunda... – Gina colocou o diário de minha mãe na mesa de cabeceira e deu aquele sorriso maroto encantador. – Harry... Você sabe como eu fico quando estou grávida né?

Dei risada e a envolvi com meus braços e matei seus desejos...

N/A:** Como sempre só para agradecer a todos que estão lendo, comentando, dando uma espiadinha... Obrigada... Espero que gostem desse. Beijos e continuem lendo e comentando sempre que possível. **

**Daiana**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25 – Diário de Lílian Evans – parte 2**

A casa estava estranhamente quieta quando eu e Gina chegamos da consulta com Madame Octavianna.

- Vou subir... – Ela falou. – Monstro deve estar lá no quintal com os meninos...

Eu não disse nada. Fui até a parte de trás da casa e Monstro estava lá com eles brincando. Acenei para Monstro e voltei para dentro da casa.

- Gina... – Ela estava parada perto da janela. – Gi... Você não está tomando as poções como a Madame Octavianna falou... Gi, você sabe que é importante...

- Harry... Eu tomo... Ela disse que é três vezes ao dia... Eu só esqueço-me de tomar as três vezes... – Gina falou sem me olhar. – Às vezes tomo de manha, outras a noite...

- Gina... Isso é importante... Você não pode simplesmente esquecer! – Falei parado no meio do quarto. – Gina... Você estava com inicio de anemia há três semanas... Agora você ESTÁ com anemia... Gi... Você foi relapsa... Você pode, por Merlin, perder o bebê!

- Harry... Eu, eu não fiz de propósito... – Gina ainda estava de costas, olhando para a janela, mas pude sentir sua voz embargada. – Você achou que eu fiz?

- Mas é claro que não!! – Fui até ela e a forcei a me olhar, seus olhos estavam vermelhos. – Gina... O que está acontecendo... Você sempre foi cuidadosa nas gestações dos meninos...

- Harry... Eu só esqueci... Amor, eu não queria ter esquecido... – Gina encostou-se no meu ombro e começou a chorar. – Eu quero muito esse bebê...

Droga! Agora eu me sentia culpado. Ela estava sensível.

- Calma... – Fui com ela até a poltrona e a fiz sentar no meu colo, ela não parava de chorar. – Gina... Vamos fazer assim... Eu cuido o horário das suas poções... Vai ficar tudo bem!

- NÃO, não vai Harry!! – Gina se levantou e voltou para a janela.

- Gina... O que está acontecendo? - Fui até ela e a fiz sentar de novo no meu colo. – Me conta... A gente nunca teve segredos!

- Eu estou com medo! – Gina se aninhou no meu colo, como os meninos quando querem dormir. – Eu tenho medo do que pode acontecer...

Minha Gina sempre tão forte, sempre a minha fortaleza, sempre me acalmando... Esse era o seu momento de fraqueza.

- Medo do quê?

- Harry... Eu tenho medo de lhe perder... Medo que esse homem, o Herdeiro, possa fazer, medo que alguma coisa aconteça com o Tiago, o Alvo e o bebê... Medo de outra guerra... - Gina soluçava mais. – Eu não vou agüentar outra guerra... Não sabendo que o meu marido e os meus filhos correm perigo...

- Gina... Você sempre diz que não vai acontecer nada... – Falei acariciando os seus cabelos. – Esqueceu... É você que sempre me acalma!

- Eu sei... Mas antes a gente sabia onde ele estava, o que estava fazendo, apesar de tudo, estávamos no controle... Agora estamos no escuro... – Gina ainda chorava, mas já estava mais calma. – O que pode acontecer quando o Herdeiro voltar? Aliás, QUANDO ele vai voltar??? E, antes eu não estava grávida!

- Nos estamos atentos, a Ordem, os aurores... Gina, eu também me sinto perdido sem saber de nada... - Dei uma pausa. – Mas você precisa se acalmar, vai ficar tudo bem... Eu prometo!

- Promete? – Gina falou manhosa. – Promete que nada vai acontecer com você e os nossos filhos??

- Prometo! Mas você também vai prometer que vai se cuidar, que vai tomar as poções direitinho, que vai descansar bastante no Chalé da Praia, não vai pensar mais nisso...

- Sim...

Gina ficou quietinha no meu colo e logo dormiu. Gina estava muito sensível nessa gravidez, estava tensa e angustiada... Sentia isso. Toda essa situação do Herdeiro estava atingindo ela demais, ela procurava ser forte, mas isso a estava preocupando. É claro que essa gravidez ia ser diferente... Nas outras não tínhamos nenhuma ameaça. Talvez não fosse o momento para termos outro filho... Mas agora não podíamos fazer nada.

- Meu senhor! – Era Monstro na porta, percebi que ele se assustou quando viu Gina no meu colo. – Minha senhora está bem?

- Sim Monstro, ela só está cansada...

- Certo! Monstro quer saber se já pode iniciar o jantar... Minha senhora gosta de banhá-los, os meus jovens senhores, antes do jantar...

- Er... Pode iniciar sim... Eu vou dar banho neles enquanto Gina descansa... – Falo me levantando ainda com Gina no colo a levo para a cama. – Faz uma sopa bem nutritiva para ela...

Monstro concordou e saiu.

Gina dorme um sono solto, eu fico olhando ela ali, esparramada. Ela gosta de dormir assim... No nosso primeiro ano de casado, quase cai da cama algumas vezes, mas agora já estava acostumado. Ela esta cada vez mais linda. Gina havia se transformado em uma mulher muito bonita. Não por que era a minha mulher, mas ela ainda chamava atenção. Eu ainda era ciumento, sempre a acompanhava nos compromissos sociais que envolviam o jornal, pois sabia que haveria vários olhares masculinos sob ela, e eu gostava de deixar bem claro que ela era uma mulher comprometida.

- Nada de ruim vai acontecer... Eu prometo.

Antes de sair, cubro-a com o edredom, beijo sua testa e desço para buscar Tiago e Alvo para o banho.

******

Fomos para o Chalé da praia dois dias depois. Teddy, ou melhor, Ted, foi com a gente. A Sra. Tonks ficou preocupada em ele dar trabalho e Gina estar grávida. Mas Ted não deva trabalho, até ajudava a cuidar de Tiago e Alvo, que viam nele um ídolo.

Enquanto Tiago, Alvo e Ted brincavam na areia e Gina tirava um cochilo na espreguiçadeira, peguei o diário da minha mãe para ler um pouco.

"Apresentei Tiago para meus pais no casamento de Petúnia... Ele estava nervoso... mas logo tinha conquistado todos os meus parentes.

_Tiago me convidou para passar o Natal com os pais dele... Eu me senti muito bem na casa dos Potter's..._

_Tiago me pediu em casamento no ano novo... É claro que aceitei! Pode parecer cedo, mas tenho certeza que é isso que quero..._

_Resolvemos nos casar em uma cerimônia simples no dia dos namorados (clichê não! Ah!) seria complicado, minha família é trouxa a dele é bruxa... Quero que seja algo só nosso... Sirius e Marlene serão os padrinhos e os únicos convidados, Será em uma capela, em Godric's Hollow..."_

Olho para o mar, tão lindo. Tenho uma vida tão linda, uma família que é tudo para mim. Meus pais também tinham isso.

"_Eu estava tão feliz... Mas o chamado de Petúnia colocou um ponto final na minha felicidade... Meus pais haviam morrido em um acidente de carro._

_Tiago ficou o tempo todo comigo, segurando a minha mão e disse que nunca ia me deixar..._

_As coisas estão complicadas... Você-sabe-quem está cada vez mais poderoso... O Ministério parece não ter noção do perigo... A Ordem luta sozinha contra esse bruxo..._

_Pela primeira vez vi Você-sabe-quem... Ele me deu medo... "_

- Papai... Olha! – Alvo estava com muitas conchinhas na mão.

- São conchinhas Al... – Larguei o diário e fui procurar conchinhas com Alvo, logo Tiago e Ted se juntaram a nós.

******

Alguns dias antes do meu aniversário, o Sr. e Sra. Weasley, acompanhados de Victorie e Dominique, vieram ficar conosco.

- Mãe, porque Gui e Fleur mandaram as meninas? – Gina perguntou enquanto tomávamos o café da manha.

- Querida... Eles foram passar alguns dias na Espanha... – Molly falou sorrindo. – Uma segunda lua-de-mel...

- Eles foram comemorar, um pouco adiantado, os onze anos de casamento... – Arthur completou. – Por isso as meninas estão conosco...

Então faria onze anos que eu, Rony e Hermione saímos para procurar as horcruxes...

- Eles merecem... – Falei bebendo o meu suco.

- Nunca imaginei que esse casamento ia durar tanto... – Gina falou um tanto maldosa. Fleur nunca foi a sua cunhada preferida. – A Fleur é tão fresca...

- Ginevra... Não fale assim... Eles se amam! – Molly comentou. – E você? Notei que você não está comendo direito... Essa mania que vocês têm de não querer engordar... Mas minha filha, você está grávida e precisa se alimentar... Bom, agora que estou aqui... – vi a senhora dirigir um olhar gse não comer, vai para o castigo!h para Gina, que arregalou os olhos na hora. - Você vai comer, nem que tenha que obrigar como eu fazia quando era criança...

- Mãe... – Gina me olhou, como se pedisse socorro, e eu retribuo o olhar com um sorriso como se dissesse geu não vou me meterh. – Mãe eu estou bem... Não é Harry?

Não falei nada. Gina não queria que a mãe soubesse que ela estava com anemia, mas eu não iria mentir e nem omitir nada da minha sogra.

- Er... Sr. Weasley o que acha da gente ir pescar com as crianças? – Falei, me dirigindo para o meu sogro.

- Ótimo meu filho...

- Peixe é ótimo! Muito nutritivo... – Molly comentou voltando para o fogão. – Quando Rony e Hermione vêm?

- O cheiro de peixe me deixa enjoada. - Gina reclamou. – Eles chegam amanhã mamãe... Mas mãe...

- GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY POTTER, você vai comer e pronto! – Molly sentenciou. – Querida, aproveite que estou aqui, Monstro cuidará das crianças! Vá descansar...

- Eu não estou doente! – disse cruzando os braços... Eu olhava divertido a conversa de Gina e Molly, Arthur também. – Eu posso descascar umas batatas...

- Pode... Mas fica com as pernas um pouco levantadas... – Ela pegou um banco e colocou próximo à Gina e ficou esperando ela obedecer. – Harry... Você não acha que Gina devia parar de trabalhar agora? Logo serão três crianças pequenas...

Gina colocou as pernas no banco e me olhou bufando.

- Er... Temos o Monstro... – Tinha que cuidar as minhas palavras. – Acho que está na hora de irmos, Sr. Weasley, arrumar os anzóis...

- Você tem toda razão Harry... – Ele se levantou e beijou a testa de Gina. – É mais saudável para nós...

- Filha beba isso! – Molly deu um copo de leite para Gina, que fez uma cara de nojo. – Nem adianta fazer essa cara, você vai beber tudo...

- Mãe!!!

Ainda ouvimos as duas quando estávamos lá fora e começamos a rir.

- Molly exagera um pouco... – Ele comentou rindo.

- Tudo bem... Gina é um pouco teimosa... – Falei pegando os anzóis.

- Você acha que eu não sei... Gina sempre conseguiu tudo que queria de mim... E nem precisava fazer muito esforço. – Sr. Weasley me ajudou a separar a linha e as iscas.

- De mim também!

Terminamos de arrumar tudo e chamamos as crianças para irmos pescar.

******

O verão passou rápido. Quando nos demos por conta, já era hora de voltarmos para o Largo Grimmauld.

Como Hermione falou, não tivemos noticias sobre Bessy e o Herdeiro. Mas já havíamos marcado um novo interrogatório com Goyle, que havia sido julgado pelos crimes de corrupção e ia ficar mais três anos em Azkaban.

Rastreamos todos os possíveis contatos na Inglaterra que a Bessy poderia tentar uma conexão, mas não conseguimos nada de concreto. Procurava evitar falar dessa busca sem resultados para a Gina. Não queria preocupá-la.

A temporada na praia fez muito bem a ela. Ela estava mais corada, havia engordado, não estava mais enjoando. A anemia estava controlada, graças aos cuidados exagerados, segundo Gina, de minha sogra.

Na nossa última noite no Chalé da Praia, estávamos só os quatro... Monstro, sob protestos, havia tirado uns dias de folga... Eu e Gina tentávamos argumentar que depois que o bebê nascesse, o trabalho ia aumentar, então era melhor ele tirar férias agora... Mas, era cada vez mais difícil convencer Mostro a se afastar de nós.

- O jantar está pronto... – Gina apareceu na porta que dava para a varanda.

- Ok! Já estamos indo... – Falei entrando com Tiago e Alvo.

- Tiago... Calma a comida não vai fugir... – Gina ralhou com o filho. – Alvo, você vai comer tudo, depois tem sorvete de chocolate...

Os meninos sabiam que teriam um irmãozinho logo, mas quando contamos, eles não deram muita bola. Mas agora a barriga de Gina já estava mais evidente, e nesse momento mais ainda porque estava bem marcada pelo avental.

- Mamãe... Sua barriga está desse tamanho ó ó... – Tiago mostrou com os bracinhos.

- Tiago... Mamãe já falou... Seu irmãozinho ou irmãzinha está aqui. – Gina falou apontando para a barriga. – O bebê, esqueceu?

- Um bebê... – Tiago ficou pensativo por uns instantes. – Na sua barriga...

- Bebê... Eu bebê! – Alvo falou.

- Vamos ter outro bebê Alvo. – Falei, ajudando-o com a comida.

- Como tem um bebê na sua barriga? – Tiago perguntou.

Gina riu. Tirou o avental e se sentou. Eu olhei para Tiago, que não estava interessado na sua comida e olhava atento para a mãe.

- Tem um bebê na barriga da mamãe... Como você um dia esteve... – Gina falou se servindo de comida.

- Como o bebê foi parar ai dentro, mamãe? – Tiago queria saber. Não era muito cedo pare ele perguntar essas coisas?? Eu comecei a tossir e olhei para a Gina que parecia muito calma com a pergunta de Tiago.

- Tiago... – Gina parou tudo que estava fazendo e olhou para o filho. – Papai colocou uma sementinha dentro da barriga da mamãe e ela virou um bebê! – falou com a maior normalidade do mundo, como se dissesse um gamor, passe o alface?h. Eu senti o meu rosto pegar fogo, quase me engasguei com o suco... Tiago ficou em silêncio.

- Gina... – Ela me olhou. – Você não acha que ele é muito pequeno para... Bem, você sabe?!

- Calma Harry... Ele só fez uma pergunta e eu respondi... – E voltou a olhar o filho. – Você entendeu? Quer perguntar mais alguma coisa?

Tiago balançou negativamente e voltou sua atenção a comida.

******

Depois que os meninos dormiram, eu e Gina estávamos sentados em uma namoradeira na varanda do Chalé da Praia, fazia uma noite linda, o céu estava limpo, estrelado e com uma linda lua cheia... Até parecia cena de um filme romântico!

De repente, Gina começou a rir...

- O que tem de tão engraçado?!? – Perguntei.

- A sua cara quando o Tiago perguntou como o bebê foi parar na minha barriga... – Gina continuava rindo.

- Eu... Eu achei... Nem sei o que achei... – Falei bem serio.

- Harry... É normal ele querer saber, ele é curioso... Lembra o Teddy, quer dizer Ted... – Ela deu um sorrisinho. – Também perguntou quando fiquei grávida do Tiago... Andrômeda se viu em apuros para explicar para ele...

- Lembro... Foi extremamente constrangedor ele querendo saber como eu coloquei um bebê dentro da sua barriga em pleno almoço de domingo na Toca... Seus irmãos pareciam que iam me lançar as azarações mais cruéis do mundo... – Eu ainda estava sério. – Gi... Não foi engraçado... Se não fosse o seu pai os mandando parar... Afinal nos estávamos casados há quase três anos! – disse, com uma careta.

- Desculpe, eu não resisto, sempre que me lembro da cena... – Gina dava gargalhadas... – Você ficou mais vermelho que todos os Weasleyfs juntos... Mas também, você provocou dizendo que a gente tinha feito ele em baixo dos narizes deles...

- E não foi?! Está bom... Eu sei que não foi... Mas eu não resisti... A cara que eles fizeram quando eu disse isso foi demais... – Falei esboçando um leve sorriso.

- OK, Harry, mas foi engraçado... – Gina suavizou o riso. - Harry... O Tiago vai fazer mais perguntas, agora ele está se dando por conta, quando foi o Alvo ele era muito pequeno... Eu só quero que você diga a verdade se ele perguntar algo para você... Nada que os bebês são deixados nos jardins por fadas mordedeiras ou trazidos por gnomos...

- Cegonhas pode? – Ao deparar-me com o olhar dela, completei – OK... Mas... Vou ficar sem jeito se ele perguntar...

- Você vai se sair bem.... Tenho certeza... – Gina me beijou. – Sabe amor... Eu estou com vontade de comer mais um pedaço daquela torta de maçã... Busca para mim? – Me levanto... – Harry... Coloca um pouco de molho de salada na torta!

Nem falei nada... Gina às vezes tem uns desejos estranhos...

*****

"_Tiago anda tão nervoso. Problemas no Ministério..._

_Aquele- que- não-deve-ser-nomeado está se tornando cada vez mais poderoso..._

_Ouço cochichos entre Sirius, Remo e Tiago... Sempre quando eu chego, eles mudam de assunto... Tiago está me escondendo alguma coisa... Por quê?_

_Ele ficou estranho quando falei que queria ter um filho... Ele disse que não era a hora!_

_Tivemos outra batalha... Eu fui ferida... Tiago disse que essa guerra está indo longe demais..._

_A mãe de Tiago morreu. Ele disse que daqui a alguns dias o pai também irá partir... Eles tinham um pacto... Fiquei surpresa, mas Tiago me explicou: eles se amavam tanto que combinaram que quando um morresse o outro não viveria sozinho por muito tempo... Eu também não saberia viver sem Tiago..._

_O pai de Tiago morreu... Morreu de amor! - disse o curandeiro."_

Eu também não viveria sem Gina. Fechei o diário e fiquei olhando aquele caderno, ele me mostrou um pouco da minha mãe. Ela era uma pessoa especial, muito especial mesmo! Olhei pela janela do escritório. O verão já estava terminando, as folhas já estavam amareladas... Era início de setembro e era uma época agitada para a família Potter.

Os meninos voltaram para a creche, esse seria o último ano de Tiago; no próximo, ele iria para a Escola Primária de Magia. Eu assumiria uma nova turma no treinamento de aurores e ainda tinha o caso do Herdeiro. Marcamos para daqui duas semanas o novo interrogatório de Goyle. Isso tudo fora as atividades normais do Departamento. Tinha também os compromissos familiares, o aniversário de dois anos das gêmeas de Percy, depois o aniversário de cinco anos de Matt, filho de Carlinhos e Danna... E ainda o nosso aniversário de casamento, que jamais passava em branco.

Gina estava bem envolvida no jornal, ainda mais porque iniciava o processo eleitoral para a escolha do novo ministro da Magia, a coisa estava bem complicada, mais de cinco bruxos de renome na política estavam interessados no cargo, alguns boatos e intrigas já estavam sendo divulgados, assim como alguns contatos e coligações sendo feitas. Ela e Luna contavam com uma boa equipe, mas era um assunto importante... Às vezes, outros jornais me procuravam querendo saber quem o gEleitoh iria apoiar nas eleições... Eu não ia apoiar ninguém! Sempre detestei política!

Nos não fizemos nada de especial no nosso aniversário, só saímos para jantar e lhe dei de presente um pingente de uma menininha para colocar na corrente junto com os outros dois menininhos. Ainda não havíamos confirmado, mas tínhamos certeza que seria uma menina. Gina me deu, como já havia me dado nas duas outras gestações, um porta-retrato com uma foto trouxa da ultra-sonografia do bebê. Gina sempre fazia o exame trouxa, pois dizia que a imagem do bebê era melhor do que o exame parecido bruxo. Mas ainda não havíamos conseguido ver se seria uma menina ou menino.

Voltei para a leitura do diário.

"Tivemos mais uma batalha contra Você-sabe-quem.. Tiago se feriu gravemente... fiquei desesperada...

_Severo me mandou uma carta. Achei estranho, ele mandou em um envelope azul pelo correio trouxa... Pediu para eu ficar com minha irmã, voltar para o mundo trouxa, para a minha segurança... Por Merlin, o que está acontecendo?_

_Tiago achou a carta de Severo, ficou furioso. Discutimos. Chorei muito..._

_Tiago disse que era melhor fazer o que Severo sugeriu..._

_Perguntei o que estava acontecendo... Ele disse que era para ir para a casa da minha irmã... Ele disse que me levaria amanhã... Que só queria me proteger..._

_Mas se é assim que ele quer... Ele não me queria na vida dele... Eu iria sozinha... Quando ele acordasse, eu já estaria longe..."_

Fechei novamente o diário. Minha mãe lembrava Gina. Será que foi por isso que me apaixonei perdidamente por ela? Será que puxei ao meu pai essa mania de proteção? Só pode!

******

Alguns dias depois, cheguei em casa com Alvo e Tiago, pois havia ido buscá-los na creche e depois fomos tomar sorvete. Gina chegaria mais tarde, pois tinha uma reunião com os jornalistas que cobririam o processo eleitoral ministerial.

Segundos se passaram até Monstro aparecer.

- Meu Senhor... Chegou isso para o meu senhor... – Monstro me entregou um envelope negro.

- Não diz de quem é... – Falei dando uma olhada no envelope e vendo que não havia remetente. – Deve ser algum convite para alguma festa chata... – Joguei o envelope na mesa de centro junto com outros, depois eu veria. Nos ainda recebíamos inúmeros convites... Mas só íamos aos compromissos extremamente necessários.

- Tiago, Alvo... Vamos tomar banho, quando a mamãe chegar vai encontrar todo mundo limpinho!

Gina chegou quase duas horas depois.

- Oi... Atrasei-me né?! Vocês já jantaram? – Gina beijou a testa de Tiago e Alvo e me deu um selinho. – Tem tempo para um banho rápido?

- Gi... A gente estava te esperando para jantar. – Gina estava pálida, sua expressão era de cansada. – Gina, você está bem?

- Só estou cansada... Vou tomar banho e já desço para o jantar. – Gina deu um sorriso tímido e subiu.

No jantar, Gina estava bem tagarela, falou bastante sobre algumas novidades no jornal, como seria a cobertura das eleições... Mas ainda estava pálida e com expressão cansada, reparei que ela quase não comeu.

Depois do jantar, fomos para a sala de estar. Tiago e Alvo estavam brincando com um quebra cabeça e Gina os ajudava. Eu me sentei para dar uma olhada na correspondência e me lembrei do convite do envelope negro.

Olhei de novo e não achei remetente. Abri.

"Sr. Potter

O meu lugar está me esperando.

Não pouparei ninguém para chegar onde quero.

Não tente me impedir.h

- MONSTRO... MONSTRO! – Meus gritos assustaram Gina e os meninos.

- Harry... O que houve? – Gina perguntou alterada.

- Meu senhor chamou...

- Quem trouxe esse envelope? – Mostrei ao Monstro e Gina o tirou da minha mão para ver.

- Monstro não sabe... Uma coruja acinzentada que o deixou logo que meu Senhor foi para o Ministério e minha Senhora para o jornal... – Monstro deu uma pausa. – Monstro não conhecia essa coruja...

Respirei fundo e olhei para Gina que estava visivelmente alterada. De repente, o pedaço de pergaminho e o envelope viraram cinzas nas mãos de Gina.

- Obrigada Monstro... – Não sabia o que falar. – Er... Acho que foi uma brincadeira de mau gosto... – Me viro e fico olhando Tiago e Alvo que estão quietos observando a cena. – Hora de dormir!

- Harry... Não foi brincadeira... – Gina falou com a voz trêmula. – Foi uma ameaça clara e nos sabemos de quem...

- Gi... – Pego Alvo e puxo Tiago pela mão em direção a escada. – Ninguém assinou, a mensagem se destruiu... Vou colocar eles na cama!

Gina ficou parada olhando as cinzas no chão. Depois subiu atrás de mim.

Gina não falou mais nada sobre a mensagem. Mas quando deitei do lado dela e a toquei ela se assustou. Estava tensa. Tensa demais.

- Gina... Nós não temos certeza de nada... Não fica assim... – Abracei-a. Eu também fiquei preocupado, amanhã faria um rastreamento para tentar identificar a quem pertencia essa coruja.

Gina teve um sono agitado. Eu não consegui pregar o olho. Levantei-me várias vezes, fui velar o sono de Tiago e de Alvo, vaguei pela casa... Até pensei em chamar Rony pela lareira, mas desisti. Não iria preocupar Rony no meio da noite. Hermione também ficaria preocupada e não era bom, já que ela havia completado 8 meses e já estava tendo contrações. Nem o diário de minha mãe eu consegui ler.

Consegui dormir só quando já estava amanhecendo.

******

Acordei atrasado. Pelo barulho que vinha do banheiro Gina já estava de pé. Já ia me levantar quando Gina apareceu. Ela ainda estava de camisola, seu rosto estava muito pálido, com uma expressão de dor... Droga! Ela segurava a barriga e caminha devagar.

- Harry... Tem alguma coisa errada... – Em milésimos de segundo já estava na sua frente. Ajudei-a a sentar na cama. – Está doendo... Eu estou sangrando!

- Gi... – Olhei em volta e me meti na primeira roupa que vi. – Já volto!

Desci as escadas correndo.

- Monstro... Eu, eu vou sair com a Gina... Os meninos... Eles não vão para a creche...

Se Monstro respondeu alguma coisa eu não ouvi, pois já estava ao lado de Gina de novo. Ela estava exatamente onde a deixei.

- Vamos para o St Mungus agora! – Peguei-a e aparatei na recepção do hospital. – Minha mulher... Ela está grávida... Ela está com dor... Sangue!

A recepcionista nos olhou e entendeu a gravidade da situação em segundos. Gina estava na cadeira de rodas e duas enfermeiras mediam a sua pressão.

- Quem é a parteira, curandeiro dela? Sua esposa já está sendo medicada...

- Madame Octavianna... O que ela tem? – Perguntei nervoso.

- Madame Octavianna está no hospital, já vamos chamá-la... Por favor, calma Sr...

Foram os minutos mais longos da minha vida. Quando Madame Octavianna apareceu, logo foi dar atenção a Gina. Falava coisas que eu não compreendia tamanho meu desespero, mas Gina parecia mais calma.

- Harry... Vamos levar Gina para a sala de exames... Depois ela vai para o quarto... – Ela veio em minha direção e tocou levemente no meu ombro. – Vai ficar tudo bem... Você vem conosco?

- Er... Eu... Gina... – Olhei para ela como se esperasse uma resposta.

- Harry... É melhor você avisar Monstro que vamos demorar... Avisar o Rony também... – Gina falou bem mais calma. – Depois você me espera no quarto.

Deixei-os levarem-na e fui fazer o que ela mandou. Avisei Monstro e pedir para ele não comentar com ninguém onde estávamos. Pelo horário, Rony já estava na nossa sala no Ministério, então mandei um patrono dizendo que Gina se sentiu mal e estávamos no St Mungus, mas estava tudo sob controle (isso eu não tinha tanta certeza), mas que não iria trabalhar hoje. Depois fui procurar Gina.

Gina estava deitada quando finalmente achei o quarto. Ela sorriu quando me viu. Madame Octavianna estava com ela, ainda a examinando.

Fiquei do seu lado segurando a sua mão.

- Eu já volto, vou buscar os resultados dos seus exames... – A curandeira saiu por alguns instantes.

- Você está bem? – Perguntei.

- Não sinto mais dores... Mas me sinto cansada... – Gina falou enquanto eu sentava do seu lado. – Madame Octavianna ouviu o bebê antes de você chegar... Ela disse que ele está bem.

- Que bom Gi! – Beijei os seus cabelos, QUASE me sentindo aliviado...

Madame Octavianna voltou com alguns pergaminhos na mão, nos olhou e sorriu. Seu sorriso de alguma forma me acalmou.

- Bem... Eu sei que vocês estão preocupados... E eu não gosto de enrolar nesses assuntos... – Ela falou ainda sorrindo. – Gina... Você teve um deslocamento de placenta... – Ela fez um gesto com a mão assim que percebeu a agitação de Gina. – Isso pode acontecer, mas é tratável, você já esta sendo medicada, só vai ter que ficar aqui por alguns dias.

- Mas o que é isso? – Perguntei preocupado.

- Houve uma pequena alteração na posição correta da placenta, e isso prejudica o desenvolvimento do bebê, pois a placenta é responsável pela oxigenação do coraçãozinho dele e de passar alguns nutrientes. – ela explicou para nós. – Isso é sério e pode se agravar... Mas, no seu caso, foi um pequeno trauma, que já esta controlado, você já foi medicada... Mas, como você apresenta um quadro de anemia e sua pressão está um pouco alterada, eu quero que você fique no hospital pelo menos uma semana... Assim, posso monitorar melhor o bebê, controlar sua pressão e também ter certeza que você terá repouso absoluto.

- Uma semana... – Gina falou alarmada. – Mas, eu não tenho pressão alta e a anemia não estava controlada? Meu bebê está bem?

- Está sim Gina... Mas a sua pressão esta alterada, uma pequena alteração que deve ser monitorada. – Ela falou calmamente. – Quanto à anemia... Infelizmente, o bebê está sugando todas as suas energias, por isso você esta se sentido tão cansada... Alguns dias aqui vão lhe fazer bem... – Ela olhou para nos. – Vocês não precisam ficar tão assustados... Conheço o histórico de Gina, acompanhei as duas outras gestações... Você nunca apresentou um quadro de hipertensão e outros problemas... Isso é bom!

Ela fez uma pausa e logo continuou.

- Eu tenho um caso complicado para atender... Mas minha assistente irá lhe atender Gina... Ela irá repetir alguns exames... Qualquer coisa ela me chama... – Ela saiu do quarto.

- Er... Gi... Eu já volto! – Sai correndo e alcancei Madame Octavianna no corredor. – Madame, eu... Só queria perguntar... Ela está bem mesmo? O bebê? Se tiver alguma coisa que a Gina não possa saber...

- Harry... Eu sei o quanto você se preocupa com Gina... Mas não tenho o costume de omitir nada de minhas pacientes... A verdade é sempre o melhor. – Ela falou serena. – Conheço vocês há um bom tempo, sei o quanto você é presente nas gestações de Gina... Acho que foi o único pai que esteve presente em todas as consultas! – Ela riu. – Mas eu falei tudo... O problema que ela teve é serio, mas está controlado! Harry... Essa gravidez será um pouco mais complicada que as outras, mas vai dar tudo certo...

- Madame... Ontem Gina ficou muito nervosa, eu recebi uma ameaça... Tem coisas acontecendo. Pode ter sido isso que a fez ficar doente? – Perguntei, essa pergunta estava queimando na minha língua.

- Pode ser... Mas não a causa única... Foi um conjunto de coisas... – Ela falou. – Harry... Um conselho... Conheço Gina, conheço o seu temperamento, por mais que esteja acontecendo coisas, não precisa me dizer o que é... Não esconda nada dela, isso a deixara mais tensa... E não queremos Gina tensa e nem que o bebê nasça antes da hora... – Ela sorriu. – Eu preciso ir agora.

- Er... Claro... Obrigada! – Falei, devolvendo-lhe o sorriso e voltando ao quarto.

- Porque você foi atrás dela? – Gina perguntou logo que entrei.

- Er... Você sabe, eu só queria saber se estava tudo bem mesmo! – Dei um suspiro e me joguei na poltrona do quarto. – Ela disse que sim.

- Você falou da ameaça de ontem não foi? – Gina falou sem se alterar. – O que ela disse, foi por isso que passei mal?

- Ela disse que pode ter ajudado, mas não foi a única causa... – Levantei-me e sentei do seu lado na cama. – Ela me aconselhou a nunca esconder nada de você.

- Que bom! – Gina sorriu se aconchegando nos meus braços.

******

Como Gina ficaria no hospital alguns dias, precisava tomar algumas providencias. Enquanto ela dormia, fui até em casa falar com Monstro, separei algumas roupas para ela, fiquei um pouco com os meninos. Também fui ao Ministério, comuniquei que ficaria ausente alguns dias e contei para Rony sobre a mensagem, pedi para ele ver o que poderia ser feito. Depois, acompanhado de Rony, voltei para o hospital.

- Mamãe já sabe da Gi? – Rony perguntou quando íamos pelo corredor até o quarto de Gina.

- Não... Eles estão na Romênia para o aniversário de Matt, Gina disse que não quer atrapalhar a festa... Vou ter que arranjar uma boa desculpe para justificar a nossa ausência...

- Er... Eu e a Mione não vamos também, mas o nosso bebê pode nascer a qualquer hora... Todo mundo sabe... Mas vocês... Vão ter que arranjar uma boa desculpa mesmo...

- Sabe... Eu ainda não falei para a Mione da Gi! – Rony comentou. – Mas eu conto assim que chegar em casa...

Eu ri. Rony, por mais que quisesse, nunca ia esconder nada de Hermione. Eu não ficava muito atrás também.

Gina estava sentada na cama, olhando uma revista bruxa e parecendo entediada.

- Oi, tudo bem com vocês? – Falei a beijando e passando a mão na sua barriga.

- Sim... Harry... Uma semana eu não vou agüentar... – Gina reclamou. – Oi Rony!

- Gi... Que susto em? – Rony deu um beijo na testa da irmã.

- Cadê a Mione? – Gina perguntou.

- Ela ainda não sabe... Mas vai saber. – Rony deu um sorriso sem graça. – Provavelmente, amanhã ela venha...

Conversamos mais um pouco e logo Rony se despediu dizendo que voltava amanhã.

- Olá... Sr. Potter, eu sou a assistente de Madame Octavianna... Gery OfBrian. - Falou a jovem curandeira alegremente. – Vim faze uns exames na Sra. Potter.

Gina sorriu, ela já conhecia Gery. Ela mediu a pressão, coletou sangue, ouviu o bebê e fez mais algumas coisas que eu não consegui identificar o que era. Gery era muito comunicativa e não parava de falar nenhum instante sobre o que estava acontecendo no hospital.

- Ok! Está tudo sob controle com vocês dois... – Ela falou recolhendo algumas coisas. – Agora vamos ver o bebê... Madame Octavianna queria fazer o exame, mas ela está muito envolvida com um caso bem sério... Sabe... – Ela baixou o tom, parece que era um assunto confidencial. – Astória Malfoy, ela está com problemas sérios na gravidez... O marido está desesperado...

Eu e Gina não falamos nada. Ficamos observando ela passar uma poção gelatinosa na barriga de Gina, fazer um floreio com a varinha e em segundos vimos a imagem de um bebê. Sempre ficava encantado quando via meus filhos.

- Vocês já sabem o sexo? – Gery perguntou.

- Não... Da última vez que fiz o exame, ele ou ela não quis se mostrar! Tímido, como o pai. – Gina falou rindo. – Dá para ver agora?? Eu quero saber!

- Dá sim... Está bem claro... – Gery sorriu e apontou com a varinha para a imagem do bebê. – Eu sei que vocês têm dois meninos... Então, eles vão ganhar... – ela nos olhou e fez um pequeno suspense. – Uma irmãzinha!

Eu beijei Gina. Nós tínhamos certeza que seria uma menina, mas sempre era bom confirmar.

- Está tudo certo? – Perguntei depois de admirar a minha menininha.

- Sim, Sr. Potter... A sua menina está bem saudável!

Depois que Gery saiu, Gina dormiu. Como passaria a noite com ela, levai o diário da minha mãe para ler...

"Já faz uma semana que estou com Petúnia e Valter... eles não perguntaram o que aconteceu...

_Tiago não apareceu... Eu não iria procurá-lo..._

_Estou me sentido estranha... Acho que estou doente... Petúnia me olhou com uma cara quando passei mal na hora do jantar... Amanhã vou ao médico._

_Por incrível que parece eu estou feliz... Fui ao médico trouxa, não queria que nenhum conhecido me visse no St Mungus,, acabei de pegar o meu exame... Estou esperando um filho de Tiago!!! Nosso bebê!!! Ele me mandou embora, não vou contar... Eu sei que ele ficaria feliz... Ele disse que não queria um filho agora por causa da guerra, mas era o seu maior desejo..._

_Petúnia esta me chamando, disse que tenho uma visita!"_

Folhei desesperado as últimas folhas, nenhuma linha, nenhuma palavra. Droga! Acabou! Não podia acabar... Eu precisava saber quem foi visitara a minha mãe! Tia Petúnia. Ela, provavelmente, sabia o que aconteceu, ela deveria saber por que minha mãe não escreveu mais... Depois que Gina melhorasse, eu iria perguntar o que aconteceu.

******

Os dias que se seguiram foram de grande correria para mim. Tinha que me dividir entre o hospital e minha casa, pois os meninos estavam sentido muito a ausência da mãe; fiz de tudo para manter a rotina deles, mas precisei pedir socorro para a Sra. Weasley.

Resolvi pedir para meus sogros ficaram alguns dias conosco no Grimmauld. Gina logo voltaria para a casa, mas definitivamente, eu precisaria de ajuda. Também entrei em contato com Luna e falei que Gina não voltaria para o jornal até o bebê nascer. Luna, é claro, compreendeu e disse que o lugar de Gina ficaria esperando por ela depois de tudo. Resolvi também contratar uma enfermeira. Gina precisaria monitorar a pressão três vezes por dia e ficaria bem mais tranqüilo com uma profissional 24 horas por dia do lado dela.

Rony foi comigo buscar Gina no hospital. Quando chegamos notamos uma movimentação estranha.

- O que será que aconteceu? – Rony comentou enquanto nos dirigíamos para a ala da maternidade .Como eu dei de ombros, em um tipo gnão faço a mínima idéiah, ele continuou. – Pois é, como eu estava falando, foi isso que aconteceu no interrogatório do Goyle... Ah! Mas depois você lê o relatório e conversarmos melhor...

Por onde passávamos, ouvíamos cochichos gQue penah, gEla não vai poder mais ter filhosh, gNunca o vi tão desesperadoh...

– Ah! Ta... Quanto ao Goyle... Depois a gente resolve... – Falei.

Entramos no corredor que dava para o quarto de Gina. Estaria deserto se não fosse por uma figura conhecida encostada na parede. Reconheci logo Draco Malfoy. A mulher dele estava no hospital, eu sabia.

Quando nos aproximamos percebi que ele estava chorando. Draco chorando! Olhei para Rony que me devolveu o olhar confuso. Não sabíamos se falávamos ou se passávamos direto...

- Precisa de alguma coisa? – Resolvi parar e perguntar.

- Potter, Weasley... – Ele falou, meio abobalhado.

- Er... Malfoy... – Rony comentou. Pela cara dele não estava nada bem.

- Sua mulher está melhor? – Ele perguntou meio aéreo, mas como ele sabia que Gina estava no hospital? Talvez da mesma forma que eu sabia que a mulher dele estava internada também.

- Sim. Ela vai para casa hoje. – Falei meio sem jeito.

- E a sua, Malfoy? – Foi Rony que fez a pergunta que eu não queria fazer.

- Nos perdemos a nossa menina... – Ele falou alterado e voltando a ser o Malfoy que conhecíamos. – E ela não está nada bem Weasley!

- Er... Eu sinto muito... De verdade. – Falei baixo.

- Eu também... Sinto muito! – Rony comentou.

- Eu não quero a pena de vocês... Saiam daqui! – Mesma na dor, continuava o mesmo prepotente e arrogante. Eu e Rony continuamos nosso caminho e entramos no quarto de Gina.

- Porque demoraram... Eu não agüento mais ficar aqui! – Gina estava impaciente. Eu fui até ela e a abracei com toda força que podia. – Harry! O que houve?

- Nos encontramos o Malfoy... – Rony falou.

- Ah! Eu já sei... Todo mundo já sabe... – Gina voltou a me abraçar. – Gery me disse que ela teve um parto prematuro, a menina não sobreviveu... E ela não poderá mais ter filhos...

- Que coisa... Mas vamos logo... Você já esta liberada! – Falei, queria tirar Gina logo dali. Nem queria pensar que o que Draco estava passando... Poderia ter acontecido conosco... Graças a Merlin, Gina e a nossa menina estavam bem.

******

Quando chegamos em casa, foi uma festa. Fazia exatamente dez dias que Tiago e Alvo não viam a mãe. A princípio, Gina ficaria somente uma semana no hospital, mas Madame Octavianna achou melhor mais alguns dias, pois a pressão de Gina ainda estava alterada.

Depois de matar a saudade dos filhos, sugeri que ela fosse se deitar, pois mesmo em casa, ela ainda devia fazer repouso.

- Que saudades da minha cama. – Gina falou assim que entrou no quarto. – Me ajuda a trocar de roupa?!

Esse seria outro problema! Madame Octavianna foi muito clara, Gina devia fazer repouso, portanto, nada de gatividadesh físicas até não sei quando... Dei um longo suspiro e fui ajudá-la.

Depois a ajudei a deitar.

- Harry... É só pelo bem da nossa filha! Depois eu recompensarei muito... – Ela sorriu. Gina estava corada, havia ganhado mais peso nesses dias no hospital e sua barriga estava bem dilatada, um pouco maior do que ela ficou nessa mesma época nas gestações dos meninos.

- Eu sei... Nem sei o que faria se tivesse acontecido o mesmo que aconteceu com os Malfoyfs. – Falei ajeitando os travesseiros para ela.

- Foi triste... Não quero nem pensar. – Uma nuvem de tristeza passou rapidamente pelos olhos dela. – Mas, por Merlin, como senti falta desse quarto! Ah, parece que o Tiago e o Alvo cresceram quando estive fora... Ah, Harry... Eu preciso falar com a Luna. Você poderia pedir para ela vir aqui amanhã ou depois?

- Claro... Gi, eu falei para a Luna... – Respirei fundo, sabia que teria problemas, me dei conta disso depois que abri a boca para a Luna quando fui ao Pasquim justificar a ausência de Gina. – Olha Gina, eu tomei algumas decisões, er... Sei que devia ter falado com você antes... Mas, eu só fiz para o seu bem...

- Harry... Fala logo o que você fez e para de se justificar.... – Gina falou decidida.

- Er... Eu pedi para os seus pais ficarem alguns dias conosco... Olha, é muita coisa para o Monstro e eu tenho que voltar para o treinamento. – Gina começou a ficar levemente rosada. – Eu também contratei uma enfermeira para você... Madame Octavianna disse que ela é muito boa e pode ficar conosco depois que o bebê nascer e... – Mal olhava para Gina. – Eu falei com a Luna que você não iria voltar para o jornal até o bebê nascer...

Fiquei olhando o chão, tinha uma mancha muito interessante ali. Esperava a explosão de Gina, que estranhamente não veio.

- Gina, amor! – Falei baixinho ainda não tendo coragem de encará-la. – Gi... Eu sei que está zangada porque não lhe consultei... Mas, precisamos de ajuda e já faz tempo, você não iria voltar para o jornal mesmo...

- Harry... – Ela falou calmamente. – Eu não vou me alterar, não posso, para o bem do bebê... Mas você podia ter me consultado, nesses anos todos, você já devia estar careca de saber que eu odeio quando você toma decisões sozinho... Esqueceu, nos não temos segredos, nos sempre conversamos...

Fui me encolhendo cada vez mais na poltrona. Sentia, pelo tom de voz dela, que ela estava magoada.

- Eu não iria mesmo voltar para edição do jornal... Mas pretendo manter a coluna, Madame Octavianna disse que não tem problema, que seria bom me manter ocupada, só não posso exagerar... Chame Luna mesmo assim... – Gina suspirou. – Quanto à enfermeira, não era preciso, eu cuidei do Tiago e do Alvo, e o hospital mandaria alguém para medir a minha pressão... Mas, agora já está feito, ela fica... Quanto ao meus pais ficarem aqui... Que seja só uns dias mesmo, Harry... Mamãe, vai querer mudar toda a forma como eu e Monstro administramos a casa... Eu amo a minha mãe, mas a casa é minha, e eu sei como cuidar dela... Monstro sabe como eu gosto... Eu já estava conversando com Monstro sobre termos outro elfo, você sabia disso, já estava quase o convencendo... Agora com a minha mãe aqui, com certeza eles vão se estranhar e Monstro vai se sentir inseguro em ter outro elfo para dividir o trabalho...

- Gi... Desculpe, estraguei tudo, né?! – Gina assentiu com a cabeça. – Er... Só fiz o que achei melhor para todos... Foi bem complicado quando você não estava... Desculpe, eu devia ter conversando com você...

- Eu sei que você fez com as melhores das intenções... O problema é que você decidiu isso sozinho... – Gina estava realmente magoada comigo. – Nos sempre decidimos tudo junto... E você nunca interferiu na minha carreira, mesmo quando estava cobrindo o quadribol e você não gostava!

- Gi... Eu só quis poupá-la... – Falei bem baixinho, igualzinho aos meninos quando faziam alguma coisa errada. – Me perdoe, nunca mais decido nada sem lhe consultar...

Nesse instante a enfermeira entrou para medir a pressão de Gina.

- Desculpe se atrapalho... Só vim verificar a pressão da Sra. Potter e dar a medicação. – Ela sentou na cama para medir a pressão de Gina, fez todo o procedimento. – Er... Está um pouco alterada, mas deve ter sido a emoção de voltar para casa, daqui à uma hora eu meço de novo... – ofereceu a Gina as poções. – Eu volto mais tarde...

- Harry... Se você não se importa eu quero dormir um pouco, estou cansada, foi muita agitação... – Gina se acomodou na cama. – Ah, a enfermeira vai voltar várias vezes... Acho que é melhor você dormir em outro lugar, você tem que descansar para trabalhar amanhã...

- Ah, ok! – Dei um beijo em seu cabelo e ela nem olhou para mim quando sai do quarto.

Gina ficou realmente chateada, em oito anos de casamento ela nunca havia falado para ir dormir em outro lugar, nem quando a gente brigava, nem quando ela estava de resguardo.

Resolvi ficar no escritório, qualquer coisa diria que tenho trabalho atrasado para fazer. Onde eu estava com a cabeça que fiz tudo isso sem falar com ela? Ela estava chateada e com razão. Eu merecia dormir no sofá nada confortável do escritório. Podia dormir no quarto de Ted, mas não, eu merecia sofrer um pouco.

Antes do dormir perguntei para a enfermeira se a pressão de Gina estava normalizada. Ela sorriu e disse que já estava tudo bem e que eu podia descansar tranquilamente, qualquer coisa ela me chamava.

Tive uma das piores noites da minha vida naquele sofá.

N/A:** Como sempre só para agradecer a todos que estão lendo, comentando, dando uma espiadinha... Obrigada... Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Logo estarei postando a short sobre Lupin e Tonks. Beijos e continuem lendo e comentando sempre que possível. Um obrigado especial para Mickky e Igorsambora.**

**Daiana**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26 – Dores de amor**

Já estava dormindo no sofá do escritório há dois dias. Minhas costas estavam me matando. A enfermeira de Gina, Meg, foi compreensiva e me deu uma poção para dor.

- Sr. Potter, Gina está passando por momentos complicados, ela está sensível, qualquer coisa para ela é vista como um grande problema... – Ela falou docemente.

Meg era uma senhora de uns cinquentas anos, aposentada. Trabalhou por muitos anos com Madame Octavianna e depois que se aposentou, a curandeira sempre a indicava para acompanhar gravidezes de risco. Não que a gravidez de Gina fosse de risco, mas exigia mais cuidados que o normal.

Eu dei um leve sorriso para ela e subi para pôr os meninos na cama.

Alvo e Tiago estavam na cama com Gina olhando TV. Alvo já estava todo encolhido, dormindo. Peguei Alvo no colo e o levei para o quarto dele. Ele resmungou qualquer coisa, mas continuou seu sono.

- Tiago... Vamos, já está tarde... Dá um beijo na mamãe... – Quando Tiago foi dar um beijo em Gina, ele se desequilibrou em cima da cama e acabou batendo com a cabeça na parede.

– Aiiii!!

- Hei, não foi nada... Vem cá que a mamãe faz sarar! – Ele se aproximou de Gina e ela beijou a cabeça onde ele bateu. – Pronto! Parou de doer?

- Ainda não... – Ele falou meio choroso. – Mas depois passa, né?!

- Passa filho... Mamãe é boa nisso! – Falei piscando para ela. – Agora vem... Ai! – Levar Alvo para a cama e tenta pegar Tiago não foi uma boa idéia, minhas costas voltaram a doer.

- Também bateu papai? – Tiago perguntou. – Mamãe cura!

Gina esboçou um sorriso.

- Er... Papai não pode te levar no colo filho... – Falei puxando a sua mão.

- Beija mamãe... Daí papai me leva no colo! – Eu fiquei parado sem saber o que falar. Gina também não falou nada. – Beija... Vocês sempre se beijam... – Tiago me puxou me fazendo sentar na cama. – Diz onde dói, papai!

- Onde tá doendo, Harry? – Gina perguntou finalmente, obrigando-me a encará-la. Gina andava falando somente o essencial comigo nesses dois dias.

- Er... As minhas costas.. – Falei meio sem jeito, sendo observado por Tiago.

- Se eu beijar aqui passa? – Gina beijou minha bochecha. – E aqui? - Ela beijou docemente meus lábios.

- Passou papai? – Tiago perguntou. – Mamãe é boa!

- Passou Tiago... Agora vamos... – Levei-os para o quarto.

Acomodei Tiago, li um pouco para ele, mas ele estava cansado e dormiu em minutos. Ponderei em dormir essa noite no quarto de Ted, não agüentava mais o sofá. Agora que sabemos que é uma menina, tal aposento será decorado para a bebê. Ted ganhara uma cama no quarto de Tiago ou no de Alvo. Mas, como Gina ainda não tinha mexido em nada, poderia descansar lá esta noite...

Voltei para o nosso quarto para dar boa noite a Gina.

- Boa noite... – Falei, com o olhar perdido e já girando os calcanhares em direção à porta.

Ela ainda estava olhando a televisão. Toda a comunidade bruxa sabe que eletricidade e magia não caminham juntas. Entretanto, acho que por conta de minha infância trouxa, consegui harmonizar, ainda que em parte, as duas coisas. Resgates pessoais, por assim dizer (sempre tive trauma por nunca ter um controle remoto em minhas mãos). Devo isso a um feitiço complicadíssimo que Hermione desenvolveu. Segundo ela, a eletricidade, em um único aposento, até vai... Já telefone, sem chance! A lareira e as corujas continuam sendo o único meio de comunicação! Estava perdido nesses pensamentos, já quase na porta, quando me surpreendi com a voz de Gina.

– Ainda está com dor nas costas? Quer dormir aqui?

Com certeza devo ter feito uma cara muito engraçada, pois Gina começou a rir. Eu não me fiz de rogado e antes que ela mudasse de idéia já estava deitado ao seu lado. Gina desligou a TV e se acomodou entre meus braços. Esse gesto dava a entender que eu estava perdoado.

- Estava com saudades de você aqui! – Gina falou.

- Estou perdoado? – Perguntei, fazendo cara de _mini puff_ molhado e já me aproximando mais dela. Mérlin, como senti falta dela tão perto de mim!

- Está... Mas não me apronta de novo, ok?! – Gina buscou a minha mão e a deixou descansar sob sua barriga.

- Não vou fazer mais nada sem lhe consultar! – Nesse momento a barriga de Gina começou a tremer. – Gi!!! Nossa filha tá mexendo... – Esse momento era sempre mágico para mim.

- Ela está feliz porque a gente fez as pazes...

- Só pode, eu também estou feliz! Estou vendo que esta bruxinha já conhece o pai dela... – Ficamos os dois em silêncio, sentido a nossa filha mexer. – Gi... Como vamos chamá-la?

- Ainda não sei... – Gina falou. – Você tem alguma idéia?

- Com tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dias... Confesso que nem pensei em um nome. – Falei, beijando os seus cabelos. – Mas temos tempo...

Gina concordou. Dormimos abraçadinhos, como sempre.

******

Como Gina previu, a presença da Sra. Weasley em nossa casa foi bem conturbada. Monstro, que sempre era muito solicito, já estava impaciente. O meu objetivo era poupar Gina, mas Monstro não aceitava as instruções da Sra. Weasley e sempre ia perguntar a Gina o que era para fazer. Gina me olhava como se dissesse "resolva, você arranjou o problema".

Depois de uma semana, o Sr. Weasley garrumouh uma gripe e sugeriu a Molly que voltassem para a Toca, pois não seria nada bom se Gina ficasse gripada ou alguma das crianças. Eu agradeci a interferência sutil de meu sogro, pois não ia conseguir pedir para irem embora.

Sempre os considerei muito mais do que os pais do meu melhor amigo ou como meus sogros. Molly e Arthur foram e são como meus pais, deixaram que eu entrasse na família deles sem nenhuma reserva, sempre me trataram como filho. Como poderia pedir para irem embora? Afinal, fui eu que pedi para eles virem!

Rony me disse que tinha arranjando um grande problema quando os chamei, mas eu nunca imaginei que a Sra. Weasley fosse interferir tanto na organização da casa e que isso deixaria Gina tão irritada. Os hormônios também contribuiram significativamente...

- Querido, se precisar me chame! – Molly falou na frente da lareira. – Mande as crianças para ficar conosco no fim de semana... – Ela pegou o pó de Flu. – Faça Gina comer tudo...

- Vamos Molly... Harry já entendeu! – O Sr. Weasley se pronunciou.

- Querido, não permita que Gina faça algum esforço! – Ela já estava entrando na lareira quando falou. – Não esqueça a poção fortificante do Tiago e do Alvo... Monstro precisa fazer sempre o mingau Weasley... – O Sr. Weasley a puxou para dentro da lareira...

Foi engraçado. Alvo e Tiago detestaram o famoso mingau Weasley (todos os Weasley detestavam o tal mingau) e Gina achava que nenhum dos dois precisa de fortificante.

Gina se deu muito bem com a enfermeira. Talvez ela ficasse algumas semanas depois que o bebê nascesse, já que Madame Octavianna havia adiantado que por causa da pressão de Gina, provavelmente, seria necessário uma cesariana.

Gina já estava bem melhor, mas a sua pressão continuava alterada e ela continuava em repouso, ficava a maior parte do tempo na cama, mas às vezes eu a levava no colo para ficar no jardim.

Ainda não tinha conseguido falar com Tia Petúnia sobre o diário de minha mãe e o que aconteceu depois que ela parou de escrever. Ela veio visitar Gina, mas não conseguimos conversar, pois a casa estava bem agitada naqueles dias.

-Oi! – Falei beijando Gina que estava acomodada na cama no nosso quarto. – Isso sim é que e vida boa!

- Bobo! – Gina falou brincando. – Você sabe que não agüento mais isso! Mas eu sei que tenho que ficar... Como estão as coisas no trabalho?

Sabia exatamente o que Gina queria perguntar. Acomodei-me do lado dela e resolvi falar em que pé estava às investigações sobre o caso do Herdeiro, ela não precisava saber de tudo, de todos os detalhes.

- Bem... Está avançado... – Respirei fundo. – Goyle foi interrogado de novo, nos deu algumas coordenadas, alguns nomes que estão sendo investigados. – Gina estava bem interessada. – Tem um castelo na Escócia, pertence a família de Bessy, a única coisa que sobrou da família dela... Acreditamos que eles possam estar lá...

- Hum... Quando vocês vão agir? – Gina perguntou calmamente.

- Er... Daqui a algumas semanas... Gina... Eu não vou. Hans acha melhor colocar mais gente no caso, as coisas estão ganhando uma proporção maior. Er... Vai ser difícil manter a investigação em segredo por muito tempo. – Dei uma pausa, precisava falar para ela. - Precisei contar a ele sobre a mensagem. Sabe, recebi outra no Ministério. – Olhei para ela para ver se estava tudo bem. – Hans acha melhor eu não encabeçar mais a investigação...

Gina se aninhou no meu peito.

- Isso significa que você está em perigo, Harry? – Gina falou baixo. – Qual era a mensagem?

- Gi... Igual a outra. Mas Hans só acha melhor eu não participar ativamente da investigação... Eu concordo com ele! – Na verdade eu não concordava muito, mas Rony e Hans me convenceram que era melhor ficar com Gina do que sair quem nem um louco atrás de um bruxo que podia só estar esperando eu me afastar para fazer algo com ela e os meninos. E, a segunda mensagem não era exatamente igual à primeira... Parece que alguém a estava recitando em meus ouvidos nesse momento:

"Sr. Potter

Eu já estou quase pronto para ocupar o meu lugar.

Proteja a sua família.

Nosso encontro já está marcado!h

Ficou bem claro que o "proteja sua família" tinha conotação dúbia. Eles estavam atrás de Tiago, eu tinha certeza! Gina não precisa saber "exatamente" de tudo.

- Se você acha melhor! – Gina levantou a cabeça e me beijou rapidamente. – Amor, terminei de ler o diário da sua mãe... Estou curiosa!

- Eu também, vou falar com a Tia Petúnia... Quero saber o que aconteceu...

- Harry, naquela caixa da sua mãe tinha um móbile de borboletas... O que você acha de colocarmos no quarto da bebê? – Gina mencionou.

- Vou pegar depois para você... Acho uma boa idéia!

- Ah! Lembro de ter visto naquelas caixas que trouxemos depois da reforma da casa de seus pais, tinha uma luminária também de borboletas... Acho que está no porão. – Gina me lembrou das coisas de meus pais, lembrava delas, mas nunca mexi muito nelas. – Procura para mim... Também quero colocar no quarto do bebê!

- Claro... Seu desejo é uma ordem, Sra. Potter! – A beijei suavemente, Gina intensificou a profundidade do beijo, mas fomos interrompidos por Monstro.

- Meu senhor! Perdão! Mas Mestre Rony está na lareira lhe chamando com urgência...

- Vou ver o que ele quer! – Falei, afastando-me de Gina.

******

Hugo Ronald Weasley nasceu na madrugada do dia 04 de outubro, pesando 4,380Kg e medindo 52 cm. Um grande menino.

Hermione precisou fazer uma cesariana por causa do tamanho do bebê. Mas deu tudo certo! Hugo tinha os cabelos castanhos acobreados – que eu achei que, daqui alguns anos, tinha uma grande chance de "avermelhar" - e os olhos castanhos, bochechas rosadas e lembrava muito Hermione.

Fui visitar meu sobrinho logo pela manhã. Gina recomendou que tirasse muitas fotos, pois ela demoraria a ver Hugo.

- Mione, Rony, parabéns... Nossa! Ele é enorme! – Falei assim que entrei no quarto. Rony estufou o peito, com ar de orgulho, afinal, tinha um filho homem.

- É sim... Por isso eu fiquei tão cansada! – Hermione exclamou sorrindo com o filho nos braços. – E a Gina?

- Ela está bem... Ainda de repouso, mas está bem! Pediu para dar os parabéns e tirar muitas fotos dele! – Falei.

- Assim que der levo o Hugo para ela ver... – Hermione comentou, olhando para o Hugo que dormia serenamente em seus braços.

Ficamos conversando sobre Hugo, tirei varias fotos. E quando Hugo resolveu que estava com fome, achei que já era de ir embora.

- Acho que vou indo! – Falei.

- Harry... Sobre a segunda mensagem... – Hermione falou serenamente. – Vocês têm certeza que é o Herdeiro? Como ele sabe que você mora no Largo Grimmauld, n. 12? Trabalha no Ministério?

- Todo mundo sabe que o Harry é auror, Mione! – Rony se pronunciou – E que era herdeiro de Sirius....

- Não é isso que quero dizer Rony! Para mim tem mais gente por trás dessa história, alguém está mandando mensagens para o Harry para assustá-lo! – Hermione completou sua idéia, que fazia sentido.

- Quem mais seria, Mione? – Perguntei.

- Dos nomes que Goyle falou no último depoimento tem um, Adolph Crayde. – Hermione fez uma pausa para atender Hugo. – Bruxo rico, alemão; conheci-o quando estive em Berlim, ele tem grande influencia política lá... Não era um Comensal, mas todos sabiam que era simpatizante e estudioso de magia das trevas.

- Mi... Você acha que devemos investigá-lo? Mas nós já fizemos e não soubemos de nada preocupante! – Rony comentou.

- Mas vocês pediram ajuda para o governo Alemão... Acho que tem que ser uma investigação pela Ordem, sem envolver o Ministério. – Hermione passou a mão nos poucos cabelos do filho. – Como eu disse, ele tem muita influencia no governo... Só saberemos o que eles querem que a gente saiba!

- Ok! Você tem razão! Mandaremos alguém que não desperte suspeitas! – Falei, Hermione era sempre sensata. – Mas agora eu vou!

- Harry... Quanto às mensagem, se chegar outra, antes de abri-la, lance um contra-feitiço para ela não se destruir. – Hermione sorriu um pouco vermelha. – Sabe é um feitiço bem simples que se usa para destruir as mensagens. Você só tem que apontar a varinha para a mensagem e dizer "_**Finita causa, cessat effectus"!**_

- Como você sabe? – Rony perguntou.

- Nha! Eu a Gina às vezes usamos. – Hermione falou sem jeito. – Não façam essas caras!

- Quando Hermione?! – Rony perguntou serio.

- Hum... Às vezes, quando não queremos que vocês saibam de alguma coisa, POR ENQUANTO! – Hermione acrescentou rápido. – Não é segredo, só é algo que ainda não contamos, como quando a Gi me avisou que o Rony ia me pedir em casamento, para eu ir preparada...

- Agora entendi o _lingerie_ que você usava naquele dia. – Rony pensou alto e quando viu que eu estava rindo, ficou vermelho.

- Gi me mandou uma mensagem quando ela desconfiou que estava grávida do Tiago... – Hermione falou pensativa. – Teve aquela vez...

- Gina não falou nada sobre o feitiço! – Falei.

- Ah, com tudo que aconteceu como ela ia se lembrar do feitiço?! – Hermione tinha razão.

- Você sempre com razão, Mione! – Comecei a rir. – Mais alguma vez que vocês trocaram mensagens que se destroem depois de lidas?

- Teve uma vez... No aniversário de casamento de vocês, Gina quis fazer uma surpresa no Ministério... – Sorri de soslaio ao lembrar da surpresa, mas Rony não precisava saber. Dei um beijo na testa de Hermione e uma batidinha nas costas de Rony como se dissesse "elas são mais espertas que a gente, conforme-se"!

- Tchau para vocês! – Eles nem responderam, pois Rony não parava de incomodar Hermione para saber das mensagens e ela dizia que precisava de sossego para amamentar Hugo.

*******

Dois dias depois, Hermione foi para casa com Hugo. Rose estava encantada com o irmão. Lembro que Tiago ficou com um pouco de ciúmes de Alvo, fiquei pensando que com o novo bebê, seriam os dois a terem ciúmes, ainda mais porque era uma menina. Seria bom dar um pouco mais de atenção para eles.

Com tudo que aconteceu, os problemas de Gina, nós dois negligenciamos com Tiago e Alvo. Monstro estava passando mais tempo com eles do que a gente e no fim de semana, eles estavam indo para a Toca.

Mas agora Gina já estava melhor e eu ia ficar mais tempo com eles. Buscá-los na creche, levá-los para passear. Eles estavam sentido a falta da mãe; Gina, normalmente, sempre levava ou buscava na creche, dava banho neles, brincava. Tiago estava quieto e Alvo andava manhoso demais. Então resolvi que esse fim de semana ficaria com eles, faríamos um programa de pai e filhos.

- Aonde vocês vão? – Gina me perguntou quando falei a ela sobre o fim de semana de pai e filhos.

- Vamos ao parque de diversão Abracadabra... Vamos ficar o dia todo lá!

- Hum... Eu também quero ir! – Gina falou manhosa.

- Quando você ficar boa, nós vamos! – Falei lhe dando um selinho e passando a mão na sua barriga. – Os cinco!

- Eu sei... Vai ser bom você ficar com eles. – Monstro apareceu com Tiago e Alvo. – Hei, cadê o beijinho da mamãe?

Os dois correram em direção a Gina para beijá-la antes de sairmos.

- Harry, amor, não os deixa comerem muito doce, nem pegarem sol demais, cuidado com os brinquedos que eles vão, não deixa eles sozinhos, não é melhor Monstro ir com vocês? – Gina me olhou, como se lembrasse de mais alguma recomendação. – Ah, não esquece que Tiago não pode comer nozes e o Alvo não pode ficar onde tem poeira... E...

- Gi, eu sei! – Falei, lhe dando um beijo. – Nos voltamos no fim do dia! Te amo!

- Eu também amo vocês!

******

Era um parque de diversões bruxo, eu nunca havia ido a um, mas era tudo muito colorido e chamativo. Tiago logo se encantou com o campo de quadribol para crianças, depois com os dragões que voavam e soltavam fogo. Alvo não parava de apontar para os barquinhos que ficavam em um lago com seres marinhos que faziam menção de pegar o barco.

Tinha também uma roda gigante que parecia flutuar no ar, um trem fantasma onde os fantasmas eram de verdade, a montanha russa rodeava todo o parque sob trilhos invisíveis, o carrossel tinha unicórnios, dragões, trestálios e outros animais incríveis. Tinha muita coisa para nos divertir.

- Estou com fome papai! – Tiago falou depois de duas horas percorrendo os brinquedos do parque.

- Ok! Você também Alvo? Vamos comer algo! – Falei pegando Alvo no colo que além de faminto estava exausto.

Enquanto íamos para a praça de alimentação, notei uma figura estranha nos observando, mas quando olhei de novo não havia mais ninguém. Deve ter sido impressão minha.

Depois do lanche, Alvo já estava dormindo no meu colo e tinha que praticamente arrastar Tiago, que dormia em pé, além disso, eles estavam todos lambuzados, precisava levá-los ao banheiro para limpá-los. O banheiro do parque era bem equipado, tinha tudo que precisávamos para limpar as crianças, além de um local reservado para o descanso, tanto dos pais como dos filhos.

Depois de limpá-los e vendo que os dois estavam cansados, achei que seria bom ficarmos algum tempo e descansarmos um pouco. Tinha encontrado vários conhecidos no parque, inclusive Dino Thomas, _ex_ da Gina. Ele foi bem simpático comigo, claro que perguntou da Gina, disse que estava em casa de repouso por causa da gravidez, ele mandou lembranças e disse que também ia ser pai, que estava morando na França e estava no parque com os sobrinhos. Dino nunca me fez nada e até foi um bom amigo, até namorar a Gina. Confesso que fiquei aliviando quando ele se despediu, ele estava muito interessado em saber sobre Gina!

Devo ter cochilado alguns poucos minutos. Com a situação da Gina, eu praticamente passava as noites acordado, velando seu sono, com medo que algo acontecesse. Dormia em torno de 3 horas por noite.. Acho que por isso apaguei. Quando abri meus olhos, logo vi Alvo, que estava do meu lado, sentadinho brincado com um monstrinho de pelúcia que ganhei no tiro ao alvo. Mas Tiago não estava. Por Mérlin, eu fechei os olhos por minutos, e ele estava dormindo. Como ele podia ser tão rápido?! Como eu fui tão descuidado?! Sou um auror! Esse tipo de descuido é inadmissível!

- Tiago... – Olhei para os lados, só estava eu e Alvo no salão rodeado de almofadas, levantei-me rápido. – TIAGO! TIAGO!

Droga! Onde ele estava? Ele sabe que não pode sair sozinho. Aquela figura estranha que estava nos observando. Não. Não pode ser.

- TIAGO! – Gritei mais uma vez e nada. Peguei Alvo no colo e sai desesperado do salão.

Olhava para todos os lados e nada. Mérlin, o que eu faço? Minha cabeça girava, não conseguia formar um pensamento coerente, tomar uma decisão. Olhava para os lados, desesperado. Tantas crianças, mas nenhuma era o Tiago.

- Hei... Você viu um menino, ruivo, de macacão azul e boné amarelo, desse tamanho? – Mostrei mais ou menos a altura de Tiago. – Ele tem quatro anos, chama-se Tiago...

- Não, desculpe... Eu não vi! – Uma senhora com uma menina loirinha me falou.

Repeti a pergunta para mais algumas pessoas. Ninguém tinha visto Tiago. Não sei bem quanto tempo passou, para mim pareceu uma eternidade. Já estava pronto para acionar o departamento de aurores.

- Papai... Tiago! – Alvo falou.

Olhei na direção que Alvo apontava e Tiago vinha acompanhado do Dino Thomas, tomando um sorvete. Primeiro veio uma sensação de alivio, nunca fiquei tão feliz em ver Dino na minha vida. Depois, a raiva, porque Tiago estava feliz e eu desesperado. Dino parecia tão entrosado com meu filho. Por Mérlim, porque Dino saiu com o Tiago?!

- TIAGO, COMO VOCÊ SAI DE PERTO DE MIM SEM AVISAR?! – Eu já estava vermelho, gritava. – E VOCÊ... – Olhei para Dino. – COMO SE ATRAVEU A PEGAR O MEU FILHO SEM ME AVISAR?!

- Harry... Cara, calma... – Dino falou

- CALMA, PORQUE NÃO É O SEU FILHO! – Alvo chorava assustado e Tiago também começou a chorar, foi quando me dei conta que meus filhos estavam assustados comigo. Respirei fundo e tentei me controlar.

- Papai, eu... – Tiago tentava falar.

- Desculpe... Eu perdi o controle. O que exatamente aconteceu? – Perguntei direto para Dino.

- Harry, acho que esse mocinho se perdeu! – Dino falou calmamente. – O encontrei perto do campo de quadribol, ele me disse que você estava aqui, achei melhor trazê-lo.

- Obrigada Dino! Desculpe! Eu acho que cochilei, não vi Tiago sair de perto de mim. – Falei aliviado, pegando Tiago no colo. – Tiago, como você sai de perto do papai sem avisar?

- Papai tava dormindo! – Tiago falou manhoso com o rosto banhado em lágrimas. – Eu queria ver o campo de quadribol! Desculpa, não faço mais!

- Nós íamos depois. – Falei serio com ele, apesar do desespero, Tiago tinha que saber que fez algo errado. – Nem sei como agradecer Dino, Tiago me deu um susto! Desculpe-me o descontrole... Sequelas de guerra.. – falei, extremamente sem jeito pelo meu destempero.

- Ok Harry, criança é assim, mais ainda bem que o encontrei... – Dino mexeu com Alvo e eu coloquei Tiago no chão de novo. – Harry, tinha alguém com ele quando eu o achei... Não parecia que Tiago o conhecia, mas talvez ele só estivesse perguntando com quem ele estava,...

- Segurança do parque? – Perguntei, lembrando da figura estranha que já tinha visto antes.

- Acho que não... Mas ele se afastou logo que eu chamei Tiago. – Eu olhei rapidamente para os lados, mas não vi ninguém suspeito. – Ah, agora que o Tiago está entregue, vou indo! Não se perde de novo mocinho!

- Valeu Dino! – Falei realmente agradecido. – E, desculpa, novamente, o mau jeito, eu estava muito preocupado. - Dino se afastou.

- Quadribol, eu quero ver papai! – Alvo me puxou pela barra da camiseta.

- Ok... Nós vamos ao campo e depois vamos embora! – Fui com eles em direção ao campo, queria ver se tinha alguém suspeito por lá. – Tiago, mostra para o papai quem estava com você.

- Não está mais aqui! – Tiago comentou. – Ele tinha uma varinha, me deixou pegar... Eu fiquei com medo papai!

*******

- Hei Monstro! Tudo certo por aqui? – Falei assim que cheguei em casa e encontrei Monstro na sala. – Você poderia dar banho nesses dois para mim?

- Sim, meu senhor, Monstro adora cuidar dos meus jovens senhores! Minha senhora está no quarto... Minha senhora não se sentiu bem hoje. Monstro, com respeito ao meu mestre e senhor, acha que meu senhor dever ir vê-la! – Monstro falou já levando Tiago e Alvo para o banho.

Gina se sentiu mal. Ela estava tão bem! Uma nuvem de preocupação pairou sobre minha cabeça. Quando cheguei ao quarto, Gina estava dormindo. Meg estava sentada na poltrona lendo qualquer coisa.

- Ela está bem? – Perguntei sentando na beirada da cama.

- A pressão de Gina subiu, ela ficou muito nervosa, agitada, queria ver os filhos... Não sei o que aconteceu, Harry! – Meg me olhou, preocupada com o comportamento de Gina. – Agora a pressão já normalizou, mas precisei dar uma poção calmante, bem levezinha, para ela se acalmar... Madame Octavianna virá mais tarde examiná-la.

Não falei nada. Fiquei ali fazendo carinho no cabelo de Gina, velando seu sono. Será que ela sentiu que algo poderia ter acontecido com Tiago?! Madame Octavianna chegou meia hora depois, examinou Gina e disse que estava tudo sob controle. Mas notei que ela estava preocupada.

- Qual o problema? Gina não está bem?! – Perguntei enquanto acompanhava ela até a lareira.

- Harry, a pressão já Gina está muito alta, está controlada, mas o quadro pode evoluir para uma pré-eclampsia, já que estou notando, também, o começo de retenção de líquidos... Não sei o que aconteceu com ela hoje, mas ela precisa de repouso absoluto, caso contrário, vou interná-la até o bebê nascer.

Despedi-me da curandeira e sentei no sofá pensativo. Isso não podia ter acontecido!

- Harry, HARRY! - Rony gritava na lareira. – Cara, estou te chamando a um tempão?!

- Er, desculpe... Como está o Hugo?

- Tá bem... Tudo bem aqui! E ai? Como foi o passeio?

- Precisamos conversar, aconteceu uma coisa. Mas não posso falar agora. Você pode vir aqui depois do jantar? – Perguntei.

- Claro! – Rony percebeu a gravidade da situação. – Ah, só queria avisar que a filha do Neville e a Anna nasceu agora de tarde, ela se chama Alice.

- Legal! Vou mandar uma coruja dando os parabéns para eles! – Pelo menos uma boa noticia hoje.

******

Gina ainda estava sonolenta quando voltei para o quarto. Ela me olhou e deu um sorriso triste.

- Dorme! Amanhã a gente conversa! – Fiquei ali sentido seu cheiro até ela adormecer novamente. Nada podia acontecer com ela e com nosso bebê. Já sofri tanto nessa vida, definitivamente, não merecia passar por isso.

Depois de algum tempo, desci para jantar com os meninos, ficar um pouco com eles e esperar Rony. Alvo dormiu logo, também estava tão cansado. Pedi que Monstro o levasse para o quarto.

- Oi! – Rony saiu da lareira. – O que aconteceu? Você me deixou preocupado.

- Tiago vem cá no colo do papai! – Tiago largou os brinquedos e veio correndo. – Conta para o tio Rony quem falou com você no parque!

- Um homem feio! – Tiago falou. – Ele queria me levar! Me deixou segurar a varinha dele...

Rony me olhou espantado.

- Harry, o que houve no parque?

- Eu os levei para descansar depois do almoço, acabei dormindo, quando acordei não achei o Tiago. Resumindo, Dino Thomas encontrou-o e o levou onde eu estava, mas disse que encontrou Tiago com um homem estranho. – Dei uma pausa. – Durante um bom tempo, eu achei que estava sendo vigiado, mas achei que era impressão minha, mas depois do Tiago ter sumido... Não sei!

- Hum... Tiago, não era amigo do seu pai quem queria te levar? – Rony perguntou.

- Ele era feio... O outro amigo do papai me levou para o ele. – Tiago bocejou. Tinha sido um longo dia para ele. – Era feio, eu fiquei com medo. Eu disse pra ele que queria o meu papai!

- Ele disse o nome dele Tiago? – Perguntei, enquanto ele se aninhava no meu peito para dormir.

- Ele disse que era meu amigo, mas ele não é meu amigo, papai! – Tiago bocejou novamente.

- Dino viu o cara, Harry?

- De longe, fugiu quando ele chegou perto e chamou o Tiago. Com certeza, Dino atrapalhou algum plano. - Já havia deduzido isso. Alguém estava interessado em levar o meu filho. – Temos que agilizar essas investigações... Não dá para ficar desse jeito!

- É melhor reforçar a segurança deles... – Rony falou olhando para Tiago que já estava com os olhinhos fechados. – Vou destacar alguns aurores para ficarem por perto de Tiago e Alvo...

- Faça isso! O pior foi quando cheguei em casa. – Rony franziu a testa. – Não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, mas Gina passou mal de novo... A pressão dela subiu, ela ficou muito agitada. Madame Octavianna disse que o quadro dela pode evoluir para uma pré-eclampsia...

- Você acha que ela sentiu alguma coisa? Sabe aquela coisa de proteção, de mãe e filhos que a Mione já falou...

- Não falei com ela, está dormindo! Mas tenho certeza Rony! – Falei olhando Tiago. – Rony, seja lá quem for... O Herdeiro... Não importa, querem fazer mal a minha família, não vou deixar isso acontecer... Nunca!

Percebi que Rony assustou-se quando eu falei que nunca deixaria nada acontecer com minha família. Meus olhos, sempre tão esmeraldas, ganharam uma tonalidade escura, eles ficam assim quando estou preocupado. A verdade é que eu, Harry Potter, apesar da vida pacata que levava, não era considerado um bruxo comum. Ter aniquilado um dos bruxos mais poderosos de todos os tempos, ainda que por via reflexa, não é tarefa que um simples mago realize. Tenho consciência de que quando provocado, posso ser muito perigoso. E Rony sentiu isso, no tom das minhas palavras e no escurecer de minhas íris.

- Você sabe que pode contar comigo cara! – Rony falou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio enquanto eu velava o sono tranqüilo de Tiago.

******

Acordei bem cedo. Como era domingo, preparei o café da Gina e o levei na cama. Gina já estava acordada quando entrei no quarto, com certa dificuldade para equilibrar a bandeja.

- Harry, amor, cuidado vai cair! – Gina falou rindo.

- Pronto, consegui chegar aqui com o seu café são e salvo... – Coloquei a bandeja na cama e me sentei ao seu lado. – Você está se sentido bem?

Gina fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça e atacou a bandeja de café. Ela estava com apetite. Isso era bom! Fez só uma careta quando percebeu que toda a comida estava sem sal, para evitar o inchaço.

- Gi, o que aconteceu? Você estava bem quando saímos. Meg me disse que você ficou muito agitada. – Peguei um morango. – Você sentiu alguma coisa?

- Harry... – Ela me olhou. – Senti que um dos meninos estava em perigo, foi uma sensação muito angustiante, não consegui controlar... Queria vê-los, ter certeza que estavam bem... Aconteceu alguma coisa no parque?

- Er... Tiago se perdeu. – Gina me olhou espantada. – Mas logo o achei.

- Hum, não foi só isso, né?! – Gina perguntou, passando geléia na torrada. – Harry, o que aconteceu? Você está preocupado, eu sei e não é só por minha causa! – era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

- Alguém estava com o Tiago, alguém que o deixou com medo... – Parei por um instante para observar a reação de Gina. – Quando chegamos ao parque, sei lá, achei que tinha alguém me observando, mas pensei que era paranóia minha. Depois do almoço, acabei cochilando e quando acordei não encontrei Tiago. Ele foi ver o campo de quadribol, e alguém deve ter ido atrás dele, não sei, mas não com boa intenção. A sorte foi que encontramos Dino Thomas e ele viu o Tiago e o levou onde eu estava.

- Dino?! – Gina deu uma risadinha. – Você o agradeceu, foi educado né, Harry?!

Com uma careta que não pude evitar, respondi:

- Er... Sim, Gi, eu estava nervoso, gritei um pouco... Mas Dino entendeu! E ele está morando na França! – sorri triunfante, me servindo de um pouco de café. – Er... Você não pode tomar café!

- Chato... – Gina colocou-me a língua como uma criança malcriada. - Dino reconheceu quem estava com o Tiago? O Tiago o conhece?

- Não, mas falei com o Rony, vamos investigar, e aumentar a segurança das crianças...

- Harry... Nada vai acontecer! – Gina suspirou. – Madame Octavianna disse que posso desenvolver pré-eclampsia... – Gina ficou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Eu não quero que nada aconteça com o nosso bebê...

- Nada vai acontecer Gina... Não vou deixar! – Limpei as suas lágrimas. Gina sempre foi minha fortaleza e sei o quanto ela estar se sentindo vulnerável a incomodada. Em outras épocas, era capaz dela sair à caça do homem – afinal ela era uma bruxa para lá de habilidosa. Mas agora era diferente... Ela se sentia frágil e, por isso, ficava mais entristecida ainda.

Nesse instante, Tiago e Alvo entraram correndo e pularam em cima da cama.

- Mamãe... No parque tinha um campo de quadribol... – Tiago começou a falar.

- Eu andei no dragão... – Alvo também falava.

- O que mais vocês fizeram? Mamãe quer saber tudo! – Gina colocou um pedaço de pão na boca de Alvo e Tiago.

******

Os dias passaram tranqüilos. A pressão de Gina não subiu mais. Ainda bem! Mas ela ainda estava de repouso. Não notei ninguém estranho nos observando, mas resolvi que eu levaria e buscaria os meninos na creche. Também sempre havia um auror cuidando da segurança deles.

No fim de outubro, o castelo de Bessy na Escócia foi invadido por aurores e membros da Ordem. Encontramos vestígios de que ela e o Herdeiro estiveram por lá. Quando o castelo foi invadido não encontramos ninguém. Isso era previsível. Tínhamos certeza que eles estavam fazendo uma espécie de rodízio, o problema era que sempre chegávamos tarde aos locais. Eu não estava indo nessas missões, nem Rony, mas estávamos por dentro de tudo que acontecia.

Também investigamos o Adolph, como Hermione sugeriu. Cornner, nosso antigo professor de DCAT, foi fazer essa investigação na Alemanha. Descobriu coisas muito interessantes. Adolph estava financiando toda essa operação do Herdeiro, seu objetivo era entrar para a política, ele tinha um plano ser o ministro da magia de todos os países da Europa. Alguns bruxos tinham essa idéia de unificar a comunidade bruxa, mas esse assunto nunca me chamou atenção.

Não recebi mais mensagens misteriosas. Mas sabia que era uma questão de tempo para receber mais uma. Enquanto isso tinha outras coisas para me preocupar, como falar com Tia Petúnia sobre minha mãe. Aproveitei que ela havia ido visitar a Gina e me ofereci para levá-la para a casa depois.

- Tia Petúnia... Sabe naquela caixa da minha mãe, tinha um diário. – Iniciei. – Acabei lendo e fiquei curioso com algumas coisas...

- Se eu puder ajudar, Harry! – Ela falou serenamente.

- Meus pais estavam brigados quando ela descobriu que estava grávida... – Dei um suspiro. – Ela termina o diário dizendo que tinha uma visita, depois não tem mais nada... Meu pai foi buscá-la?

- Tiago nunca foi buscá-la. Foi um outro homem visitá-la... Um de vocês! – Ela sorriu. – Lílian ficou feliz ao vê-lo, como ele se chamava... – Ela franziu a testa. – Droga, não lembro, querido. Mas ele tinha uma aparecia aristocrática, sabe? Mas, ao mesmo tempo, me lembrava um cachorro... Estranho, né?

- Hum... – _Sirius_! pensei. - Mas o que aconteceu depois?

- Eles conversaram muito e Lílian resolveu voltar com ele... Depois ela me escreveu contando que estava grávida e que tinha feito as pazes com o Tiago. – Tia Petúnia ficou pensativa. – Nessa carta, Harry, achei estranho, mas Lílian disse que iria precisar da minha ajuda...

- Só isso? – Perguntei esperançoso, talvez tivesse mais coisa.

- Sinto muito Harry, mas você sabe eu e Lílian nunca fomos muito próximas.

Estacionamos na frente da casa.

- Quer entrar Harry? – Ela já sabia a resposta. Abriu a porta e já ia sair, mas antes voltou para mim e disse. – Querido... Talvez você saiba mais se procurar nas coisas de Lílian, Gina me disse que vocês guardaram muita coisa no porão da casa de vocês, Lílian gostava muito de escrever, como ela esqueceu o diário, talvez ela tenha começado outro! – sorriu sincera.

- Obrigada Tia! - Droga! Não consegui saber muita coisa. Precisava mexer nas coisas do porão. Gina já havia pedido a luminária. Não podia adiar mais.

*******

No dia do aniversário de três anos de Rose, Madame Octavianna finalmente liberou Gina do repouso, quer dizer, ela ainda estava de repouso, mas como sua pressão estava estabilizada e ela não teve mais nenhum problema ela foi liberada do repouso absoluto, mas não podia exagerar.

Como a festa de Rose esse ano seria na Toca, esse foi o primeiro passeio de Gina depois de meses. Ela, finalmente, conheceu Hugo e Alice. E, Gui e Fleur anunciaram que teriam mais um filho. Foi um típico domingo na Toca, como há tempos não tínhamos com todos os Weasley's reunidos, além dos amigos.

Não recebi mais nenhuma mensagem. Estava tudo muito calmo. Calmo demais! Por um lado agradecia a Mérlin por isso, por outro, ficava mais ansioso, essa falta de noticias me angustiava muito. Mas pedia que continuasse assim até Gina ter o bebê.

Novembro passou rápido e logo chegou dezembro. Tiago completou cinco anos. Apesar de meus protestos, Gina insistiu em organizar uma pequena comemoração para ele. A Sra. Weasley se encarregaram de tudo.

O Natal esse ano seria na nossa casa. Gina estava bem, mas não podia exagerar, e ela tinha ficado bastante agitada com a festa de Tiago. Madame Octavianna pediu para ela diminuir o ritmo.

- Como diminuir o ritmo? Eu não saí mais de casa, não faço mais nada! – Gina exclamou.

- Gi... Agora falta pouco! – Tentava acalmá-la. Se bem que eu achava mais fácil domesticar uma mantícora do que Gina ficar dócil...

Tiago e Alvo ganharam vassouras no Natal. Era um modelo novo, semi-profissional, que vinha com um controle de velocidade e altura. Não preciso dizer que eles adoraram. Gina não teve argumentos para discordar do presente. Eles estavam tão felizes.

Depois do almoço de Natal, a Sra. Weasley expulsou todo mundo, dizendo que Gina precisava descansar.

- Mamãe não precisava mandar todo mundo embora tão cedo! – Gina exclamou depois que todos foram embora e estávamos na sala tomando chocolate quente.

- Gi... Sua mãe só fez o que achou melhor... e você não pode se cansar. Todos entenderam!

- A gente pode voar? – Tiago apareceu com a vassoura novinha.

- Claro! Mas eu vou regular para você... Tem que ser aqui dentro está nevando querido! – Tiago não ficou muito contente, pois voar dentro de casa tinha que ser baixinho.

- Amor, parou de nevar... Acho que não tem problema eles irem lá fora um pouco! – Gina sorriu. – Vão botar o casaco! Mas é só um pouco viu!

Tiago e Alvo não pensaram duas vezes e saíram correndo para pegar os casacos e uma toca.

- Você também vem? – Falei, ajudando-a a se levantar.

Fomos para o jardim, estava tudo branco pela neve. Regulei as vassouras dos meninos, e logo eles já tinham ganhando altura. Abracei Gina e ficamos vendo Tiago e Alvo voarem. Mas, estava com os sentidos aguçados, tive a impressão que alguém estava nos observando. Mas não podia, poucas pessoas sabiam onde a gente morava! E, além disso, o _fidelius_ foi renovado e o Rony era o fiel do segredo. Porém era melhor ficar atento! Qualquer movimento estranho, a varinha já estava estrategicamente acondicionada por dentro da manga do meu casaco. Era só deslizá-la e azarar quem quer que fosse.

*******

No aniversário de Alvo, organizamos uma comemoração na creche. Hermione tomou todas as providências. Assim, Gina não se envolvia tanto na organização e ela confiava mais em Hermione. No aniversário de Tiago, ela e a Sra. Weasley não concordavam com nada, o que deixou Gina bastante agitada.

Alguns dias depois do aniversário de Alvo, estávamos nós quatro na sala, Monstro e Meg estavam de folga. Tiago perguntava todos os dias se era hoje que a irmã iria vir para casa.

- Quando ela vai vir para casa, papai? – Tiago perguntou.

- Bebê igual ao Hugo! – Alvo exclamou.

- É... Bebê como o Hugo! Ainda vai demorar um pouco para ela nascer Tiago. – Falei enquanto montava um quebra-cabeça com eles na sala e Gina cochilava no sofá.

- Como eu nasci papai? – Tiago parou de mexer no brinquedo e ficou esperando a minha resposta.

- Er... Você tava na barriga da mamãe e um dia ela sentiu uma dor muito forte e você nasceu... – Não sei se expliquei direito.

- Eu também? – Alvo quis saber.

- Você também! – Falei olhando para o sofá, Gina podia acordar e me socorrer, ela era boa nessas respostas.

- Mamãe chorou? Doeu? – Tiago perguntou.

- Er... Acho que doeu sim. Mas ela chorou de felicidade quando viu vocês, eu também!

- Hum... Mas como eu fui parar na barriga da mamãe? – Ah, meu Mérlin, isso de novo?? Tiago às vezes era muito curioso e Gina já tinha explicado a ele.

- Tiago, lembra... A mamãe já falou! – Tentei escapar da resposta. – O papai colocou uma sementinha na barriga da mamãe...

- Eu sei papai! – Tiago deu um suspiro. – Mas, porque você colocou uma sementinha na barriga da mamãe que virou eu!?

Respirei fundo e olhei de novo para o sofá. Notei um leve sorriso no rosto de Gina. Ela estava acordada! Fingia que dormia para me deixar sozinho nessa!

- Tiago... Porque o papai ama muito a mamãe... E gente queria muito ter você!

- Hum... Depois o Alvo e a minha irmãzinha!

- Isso! – Espero que as perguntas tenham parado por hoje. – Hei... Olha, o Alvo montou o unicórnio!

- Sozinho papai! – Alvo exclamou batendo as mãozinhas.

- Então, quando os papais e as mamães se amam muito eles têm um bebê! – Tiago exclamou. Tiago me surpreendia. Ele era tão precoce. Talvez fosse normal, afinal eu é que fui uma criança muito lenta, pois não lembro de questionar ninguém sobre bebês. Mas também, para quem eu iria perguntar?!

- É sim Tiago! Quando um papai e uma mamãe se amam muito, mas muito mesmo, eles têm um bebê. – Gina falou se aproximando do filho, não notei que ela tinha se levantado. – Como seu pai e eu!

- Ah tá! – Tiago bocejou. – Eu to com sono!

- É já está na hora de vocês irem para cama! – Falei me levantando. – Vamos, mamãe vai contar uma história hoje para vocês!

- Vou é?! – Gina sorriu, levando Alvo pela mãe até a escada.

- É a sua vez... Ainda mais depois desse interrogatório! – Exclamei, com uma careta.

******

Como Gina estava se sentido muito bem, começamos a organizar o quarto do lado do nosso para a nossa filha, o que era do Ted. Usamos o mesmo berço que foi usado pelos meninos, pintamos o quarto de rosa bem clarinho e colocamos um papel de parede com borboletas, que magicamente voavam por todo quarto, as cortinas tinhas três cores: branca, rosa e lilás, o estofado da poltrona e as almofadas também combinavam com a estampa da cortina, os moveis eram brancos com detalhes que alternavam em rosa e lilás. Faltava um último detalhe, o móbile de borboletas que estava no escritório e a luminária que estava no porão.

Não podia mais enrolar. Desci até o porão atrás das caixas com as coisas de meus pais. Não foi preciso procurar muito, a luminária de borboletas estava na primeira caixa. Separei a luminária e já que estava aqui, não custava nada dar uma olhada nas coisas dos meus pais. Bom, custar não custava, mas na verdade mexer naquele espólio doía um bocado.

Na segunda caixa, tinha alguns livros de Hogwarts, algumas fotos, revistas velhas, o uniforme de quadribol do meu pai, um velho pomo de ouro... Em outra caixa, tinha roupas da minha mãe, alguns livros trouxas, uma boneca de porcelana, algumas bijuterias e uma caixa com meu nome gravado.

Não me lembrava de ter visto tal caixa antes. Peguei-a e abri com cuidado. Dentro tinha uma carta e alguns pequenos frascos, que logo identifiquei como memórias. Seriam memórias da minha mãe? Fiquei parado olhando aquela carta e aqueles frascos até ouvir a voz de Gina.

- HARRY! HARRY! VOCÊ ACHOU A LUMINÁRIA?? - Acordei. Peguei a luminária e a caixa e subi correndo.

- Tá aqui! – Falei entregando a luminária a ela. – Acho que precisa limpar!

- Claro. – Gina falou. – Harry... Eu já escolhi o nome dela!

- Qual é? – Falei deixando a caixa em cima da prateleira e me aproximando de Gina.

- Eu sei que você vai gostar. Olha, não é porque é o nome dela, mas eu gosto da sonoridade dele. – Gina começou a falar. – E depois significa algo puro, inocente...

- Gi... Confio na sua escolha! Vou adorar qualquer nome que você quiser! – Falei, alcançando a sua cintura.

- Vai ser Lílian! – Gina sentenciou.

Não falei nada. Segurei o seu queixo e me inclinei para lhe beijar. Gina sabia que era o nome perfeito e que a sua escolha me fazia muito feliz.

- Que caixa é essa? – Gina se desvencilhou de meus braços e pegou a caixa. – Tem uma carta, acho que é para você! Isso são memórias?

- Acho que são sim... Vamos ler a carta juntos? – Falei abrindo a carta e começando a ler em voz alta.

"Harry querido... se você está lendo essa carta é porque eu não pude ver você crescer. Querido, saiba que te amo muito e tudo que fiz foi para o seu bem. Harry, as escolhas que eu e seu pai fizemos foram para que você tivesse um futuro, que você constituísse a sua família. Quero que você olhe essas memórias, entenda e perdoe os erros que eu e seu pai cometemos. Um dia você vai ser pai e verá que tomar decisões que beneficiarão seus filhos, na verdade são mais que escolhas... É o único caminho certo a seguir! E isso, meu menino, não é por obrigação... isso é natural! Nessas memórias, você vai ver que foi muito desejado e amado, por mim e Tiago. Nunca duvide desse amor, foi ele que sempre lhe protegeu e sempre irá lhe proteger. Tenho certeza que você será uma pessoa especial, filho, pois você nasceu de um amor especial. De um amor que começou tímido, contra todas as probabilidades. Afinal, eu e seu pai, durante nossos seis primeiros anos em Hogwarts, não fomos, por assim dizer, amigos. Mas nunca duvide da força do amor, Harry. O amor aparece sem pedir licença, toma nossas vidas e dá outra nuance cheia de cores alegres e brilhantes. E nosso amor – meu e de Thiago – demonstra que esse sentimento não tem porcentagem de acerto, não tem lógica, não tem fim. E multiplique alguns milhões de vezes que você chegará próximo ao sentimento que eu e seu pai sentimos por você! O amor, Harry, é tudo em si mesmo. E, por isso, nós decidimos entrar na Ordem e lutar... Por amor a você, para que seu futuro seja em paz, feliz. Amo muito você. Ass.: Mamãe"

- Harry... – Gina falou baixinho, eu ainda estava meio perdido com o que tinha acabado de ler. – Harry... Tem algo errado... Harry...

Gina não terminou de falar, pois ela desfaleceu em meus braços, despertando-me. Notei, para o meu desespero, que ela estava sangrando. Meu último pensamento coerente foi levá-la para o St Mungus.

N/A:** Como sempre só para agradecer a todos que estão lendo, comentando, dando uma espiadinha... Obrigada... Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Bom, as coisas estão ficando ruins para o Harry... Eu acho que nesses 19 anos a vida dele não seria tão pacata! Pessoal, se puder deem uma olhadinha na minha fic nova, é uma short sobre Lupin e Tonks – Eu te amo – Remo e Tonks. Beijos e continuem lendo e comentando sempre que possível, próximo capítulo semana que vem, ok! . Um obrigado especial para Mickky e Igorsambora.**

**Daiana**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27 – A Incrível força do amor – Lílian Luna Potter**

Os ponteiros do relógio a minha frente ficam rodando, é sempre o mesmo desenho, uma circunferência. Ficam ali, rodando e rodando. Como as imagens que se formam na minha cabeça... Uma menina ruiva que não falava na minha frente, uma noiva linda sorrindo vindo em minha direção, uma mãe amamentando o filho e me olhando com amor... A razão da minha vida caída no chão com sangue ao redor...

- Harry... Harry... Gina está bem! – A voz de Hermione parece tão longe. – Madame Octavianna já vem falar com você...

- Ele está ouvindo? – Ouço a voz de Rony. – Ele está bem?!

Eu fico parado, não falo nada, só olho os ponteiros do relógio rodando na minha frente. Não lembro bem o que aconteceu depois que Gina desmaiou. Não lembro o que fiz ou disse. As imagens continuam rodando na minha cabeça... Uma mulher linda com uma camisola sensual vindo para meus braços, uma mãe doce e atenciosa cuidado dos filhos, e Gina desmaiada em meus braços... Sangue...

- Ele está assim desde que chegamos Mione! – Rony continua falando. – Devemos chamar um curandeiro para ele??

- Ele está em choque Rony... Nem sei como ele conseguiu nos avisar o que tinha acontecido! – Hermione falou se ajoelhando na minha frente. – Harry... Nós estamos aqui e vai ficar tudo bem! – Ela deu um longo suspiro.

Quando cheguei ao St. Mungus com Gina desacordada em meus braços, meu desespero era tanto... Em questões de segundos, os enfermeiros levaram-na e saíram dizendo que chamariam Madame Octavianna. Eu fiquei parado no meio da recepção tentando organizar meus pensamentos. Vi uma lareira próxima e corri para lá, ia chamar Monstro, mas achei melhor chamar Hermione e Rony, não sei exatamente o que falei, mas lembro vagamente de Rony dizendo que tomaria algumas providências e logo estariam comigo. Depois sentei em uma cadeira ali perto e fiquei olhando os ponteiros do relógio da parede branca do hospital se movimentar lentamente.

- Harry... – Agora era a voz de Madame Octavianna. – Harry, Gina está estabilizada, mas precisamos tomar algumas decisões... – Ela olhou para Hermione e Rony e continuou falando. – O quadro dela é delicado, pode evoluir para uma eclampsia, precisamos induzir o parto, uma cesariana. Harry preciso que você decida... Gina e o bebê correm perigo...

"Gina e o bebê correm perigo... Gina e o bebê correm perigo". Essas palavras me tiraram do estado de torpor que me encontrava. De chofre, pus-me de pé, assustando Hermione e Rony.

- Ela estava tão bem... Por quê? – Falei olhando para Madame Octavianna. – Faça o que for preciso para salvar minha mulher e minha filha... Não quero que aconteça o mesmo que houve com o Malfoy!

- Harry... Gina estava bem, mas a pressão é assim, uma bomba relógio prestes a explodir... – Ela tocou no meu ombro. – Harry, você deve entender o quadro da Gina é muito diferente do de Astória Malfoy. Astória já vinha de uma gravidez complicada, já era hipertensa, e o parto foi prematuro... Ela sabia dos riscos. Muito diferente da situação de Gina. Além do que, Gina completa 36 semanas daqui dois dias, o bebê já está pronto para nascer, nós só vamos apressar um pouquinho a hora de trazer essa menininha ao mundo...

- Ok! – Falei quase que como um sussurro. – Eu só quero minha mulher e minha filha bem...

- Vou tomar todas as providências... Seria bom que você ficasse com ela. Gina vai se sentir mais segura com a sua presença! – Eu concordo com a cabeça. – Logo alguém vem lhe buscar... Vai ficar tudo bem! Mas, é primordial, para que a pressão se permaneça estabilizada, que você transmita calma a sua esposa. Você acha que consegue isso?

- Sim. – Falei, buscando forças não sei da onde. – Sim!

- Ótimo – falou a curandeira, já andando em direção à emergência.

Olho para Rony e Hermione pedindo consolo. Hermione me envolve em um abraço e faz com que eu sentasse de novo na cadeira. Abro a boca para falar qualquer coisa, mas Rony parece adivinhar meus pensamentos.

- Monstro os levou para a nossa casa, eles estão bem... Papai e mamãe já foram avisados, logo estarão aqui... – Rony dá um longo suspiro. – Vai ficar tudo bem...

E se não ficar tudo bem... Todo mundo diz que vai ficar tudo bem, mas se não ficar tudo bem? O que será da minha vida sem Gina. Olho os ponteiros do relógio. Tento afastar esse pensamento da minha cabeça. Mas não consigo, por mais que tente só consigo me lembrar de Gina desmaiada em meus braços, com a respiração fraca e não podendo fazer nada para ajudá-la. Sangue...

*******

Logo vieram me buscar para acompanhar o parto. Sai da recepção sob os olhares chorosos da Sra. Weasley, de um olhar preocupado de um silencioso Sr. Weasley. George, Gui e Percy também estavam no hospital. Olhavam-me com uma mistura de pena, preocupação e esperança. Carlinhos foi avisado e disse que viria logo.

Rony e Hermione me acompanharam por um corredor branco e silencioso. Depois o enfermeiro disse que eles não podiam seguir. Hermione me abraçou e depois se encostou ao peito de Rony. Sei que ela estava chorando. Na minha frente ela não derramou uma lágrima. Como disse à Madame Octavianna, engoli todos meus medos e receios e, numa calma ensaiada, segui para amparar minha mulher.

Coloquei uma roupa especial e entrei em uma sala estranha, muito clara e limpa. Gina estava deitada em uma espécie de maca, quando me viu sorriu e procurou a minha mão. Tinha uma cadeira, eu sentei e fiquei segurando a sua mão. Dessa vez, não precisava ajudá-la a fazer força, só tinha que ficar sentando segurando a sua mão, passando-lhe confiança.

Gina estava meio grogue, mas consciente. Madame Octavianna entrou na sala e deu algumas instruções, depois me explicou os procedimentos. Disse que Gina havia sido anestesiada com uma poção especial, estaria consciente durante todo o procedimento. O campo azul criado magicamente na frente de Gina tinha duas funções, pelo que pude entender: esterilizar o ambiente e impedir a visão de Gina aos procedimentos. A última coisa que vi foi Madame com um tipo de bisturi, fazendo um corte bem abaixo de seu ventre. E novamente sangue. Decidi firmar o olhar no rosto de Gina que, apesar de estar anestesiada, tinha completa percepção de tudo. Tinha que ser forte! Mas como, vendo minha fortaleza meio sonada em cima de uma cama! – "Arre" – pensei, ajeitando meu rosto e sorrindo serenamente a ela – tenho que ser forte!

Não sei quanto tempo passou, mas foi rápido, de repente ouvi o choro alto de minha filha. Eles não a mostraram logo para nós, primeiro, foram ver se ela estava bem. O curandeiro fez um sinal positivo para Madame Octavianna e ela veio até nós.

- É uma menina saudável... Ela já vem para vocês! Estão fazendo os exames de rotina e o teste de APGAR* (que depois descobri que, apesar de bruxo, o Ministério permitiu que tal teste fosse aprendido pelos trouxas, com as devidas modificações).

Em minutos, Lílian foi colocada do lado de Gina, que beijou os cabelos ralos da filha. Lílian era toda rosadinha, com uma boca em forma de coração, não dava para identificar se ela era parecida comigo ou com Gina.

- Seja bem vinda meu amor! – Falei bem baixinho.

- Vamos levá-la para o berçário! – A enfermeira pegou Lílian e saiu da sala.

Neste instante olhei para a Gina, queria dizer que estava tudo bem, mas ela fechou os olhos e uma movimentação estranha começou ao meu redor... E o que pude ver, de novo, foi mais sangue escorrendo pelo chão...

******

Estava em frente de uma espécie de aquário, depois de um vidro magicamente desenvolvido, pois dava a impressão de ser uma janela, tinha vários berços flutuantes com bebês. Em um deles estava escrito G. Potter; apontei para a enfermeira e ela tirou o embrulho rosado do berço e levou até o vidro.

Lílian já estava com dois dias. Agora podia notar que seus poucos cabelos eram avermelhados, seus olhos eram de um castanho muito claro, às vezes, confundidos com verde, ela era calminha, chorava só quando estava incomodada, havia nascido menor que os meninos, mas era saudável, e era linda, a coisinha mais linda que já vi.

- Harry... Harry! – Rony falou tocando no meu ombro. – Você precisa ir para casa, tomar um banho, ver Tiago e Alvo... Eles não param de perguntar pelo pai, pela... – Rony se calou.

As palavras de Rony eram as mesmas há dois dias, mas eu não queria sair daqui... Só queria ver a minha menininha.

- Harry... – Hermione chegou. – Harry... Gina acordou! – Eu abri um sorriso enorme, Hermione esta com o rosto iluminado e sorrindo. – Ela está chamando por você!

Sai correndo em direção ao quarto que Gina ocupava no St. Mungus. Dois dias, foram dois dias de agonia, dois dias em que achei que minha vida iria acabar, que não via motivo para viver.

Quando entrei no quarto, parece que toda a angústia que passei tinha saindo de cima das minhas costas, tamanha era minha sensação de alivio ao ver aqueles olhos castanhos me olhando.

- Gi... Que susto você me deu! – Gina ainda estava pálida, mas sorriu para mim, eu fui a sua direção e abracei. Abracei-a tanto e tão firme que ela precisou resmungar para eu soltá-la. – NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO, FUI CLARO?! – Busquei seus lábios para um beijo rápido, precisava senti-la perto de mim novamente.

Gina parecia confusa. Secou as lágrimas do meu rosto. Lágrimas que misturam felicidade e alivio.

- Harry... O que aconteceu? Cadê a Lílian? Quero vê-la agora!! – Gina estava sentada na cama. – Só lembro-me dela ao meu lado depois do parto...

- Gina, você ficou desacordada por dois dias... – Falei e percebi que ela se assustou. – Vou chamar Madame Octavianna e pedir para trazerem a Lílian... – Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Conjurei meu patrono e enviei-o à recepção.

- Eles já vão trazê-la! – Falei sentando na beirada da sua cama. – Gi... Eu tive tanto medo...

- Harry, eu fiquei dois dias dormindo?? Sinto-me tão cansada! – Gina comentou e neste instante a enfermeira entrou com Lílian e a entregou para Gina. – Oi meu anjinho, mamãe vai cuidar de você agora!

Lílian parece entender a mãe, pois abre a boquinha e segura o dedo de Gina com a mãozinha.

- Sra. Potter, se a senhora tiver leite, pode amamentá-la... - Ela sorriu e caminhou em direção a porta do quarto. – Mais tarde eu volto para ver se está tudo bem!

- Eu acho que ainda não tenho leite! – Gina falou um pouco triste, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. – Ela é tão pequena... Ela está bem?

- Gi... Ela está ótima! Ela só nasceu menorzinha que os meninos... Após ela nascer, foi colocada em um bercinho encantando, com mais oxigênio e mais aquecido que os demais. Madame Octavianna disse-me que a Medibruxa infantil ministrou algumas poções para o pulmão dela se desenvolver mais rápido. E, no dia seguinte, ela já estava no bercinho normal, junto com os outros bebês. – Dei um longo suspiro. - Rony e Hermione disseram que virão vê-la logo, foram avisar seus pais e o resto da família. – Suspirei. – Todos ficaram preocupados... – Gina olhava encantada a filha, conferiu se ela estava realmente bem, mas seu rosto ainda demonstrava uma expressão confusa com tudo o que houve.

Alguns minutos depois, Madame Octavianna entrou sorrindo ao ver que Gina estava bem.

- Gina, que bom que acordou! Já vi seus exames e está tudo bem! Foi só um grande susto! – Ela falou.

- O que aconteceu? – Gina quis saber. – Harry disse que eu fiquei desacordada por dois dias, eu não lembro muita coisa, só me sinto tão cansada...

- Gina, você teve uma hemorragia pós-parto, seu útero não contraia, por pouco não o perdemos... – Ela deu uma pausa. – Mas conseguimos sanar a hemorragia... Você perdeu muito sangue e ficou muito fraca, por isso ainda se sente cansada.

- Rony doou sangue para você! – Falei. Rony foi o doador, mas todos os irmãos de Gina queriam doar.

- Gina, Harry... Agora está tudo bem! Apesar de Gina ter ficado desacordada, ela está se recuperando bem da cirurgia. Mas, tem uma coisa que preciso falar... – Ela ficou séria. – Gina você agora está bem, Lílian nasceu forte e saudável, sua pressão vai voltar ao normal, o sangramento que você teve antes do parto foi em decorrência da pré-eclampsia, mas foi algo que aconteceu somente em função da gravidez... Mas como sua Medibruxa, eu aconselho que vocês não pensem em ter outro filho tão cedo. Sua pressão, em uma próxima gravidez, poderia ficar muito vulnerável...

Gina olhou para Lílian que dormia serenamente em seus braços.

- Depois dessa gravidez, acho que não penso mais em filhos mesmo... Já temos a nossa menina! – Gina falou sem desviar os olhos de Lílian, que se mexia em seus braços.

- Gina, entenda... Uma próxima gravidez seria extremamente arriscada... Não que você não possa engravidar, às vezes, acidentes acontecem... – Ela sorriu. – Só quero deixar-lhes avisados dos riscos...

- Nos já temos três filhos, acho que está demos nossa contribuição ao mundo mágico. – Pronunciei-me. – Até porque Gina sempre falou que teríamos três filhos mesmo!

- Quando vamos para casa? – Gina perguntou. – Eu entendi Madame, vou tomar todos os cuidados necessários, não se preocupe!

- Lílian está ótima! Vou repetir alguns exames em você, conferir a cicatrização do corte, daqui a dois dias, se estiver tudo ok! – Madame Octavianna comentou.

- Estou morrendo de saudades dos meninos... – Gina falou e Lílian começou a se mexer. – Ela está com fome e eu ainda não tenho leite!

- Você bem sabe que nessa fase, você deveria estar dando o colostro para ela... O leite deve descer hoje ou amanhã, portanto, dê o peito para ela e toma essa poção, vai estimular a amamentação, ela precisa da proteção do colostro! – Ela entregou um frasco a Gina que tomou imediatamente. – Eu vou indo, passo mais tarde para ver vocês. Harry, penso que agora você deveria ir para casa... – Ela se voltou para Gina. – Harry não sai desse hospital há dois dias, ficou o tempo todo do seu lado, só saia para ir ver Lílian no berçário...

Gina me olhou e segurou com mais força a minha mão. Estávamos de mãos dadas desde que à enfermeira trouxe Lílian.

Depois que Madame Octavianna saiu e Lílian já estava mamando, Gina me olhou e falou:

- Harry... Eu sinto muito que tenha acontecido tudo isso! Deve ter sido muito difícil para você! – Gina falou docemente.

- Meu amor... Eu só não sei o que faria sem você, se tivesse te perdido... – Levantei-me e passei as mãos em meus cabelos, me dei conta que meus cabelos estavam sebosos, que eu ainda estava com a mesma roupa de dois dias atrás. – Por Merlin, meus cabelos estão mais sebosos do que os do Snape!!!

Gina riu. Neste instante entrou no quarto a Sra. e o Sr. Weasley, seguidos de Hermione e Rony.

- Minha filha... Você está bem? - Molly foi logo em direção a Gina. – Harry, querido, você deve ir para casa, eu fico com Gina...

- Rony, obrigada pelo sangue maninho! – Gina falou sorrindo e Rony ficou vermelho, mas devolveu o sorriso com um "só fiz o que devia". – Mas, por favor, levem o meu marido para casa. – Gina me olhou. – Harry se está um caco! E está cheirando pior que os "bichinhos" do Hagrid em dia de chuva.

Gina tinha razão, eu estava um caco, cansado e sujo! E de repente me dei por conta que estava faminto. Aproveitei que todos estavam lá e fui para casa. Queria ver os meninos, tomar um banho e dormir um pouco. Foram dois dias muito estressantes.

********

Três dias depois, Gina e Lílian foram para casa. Monstro deixou a casa impecável para recebê-las. Meg, que ficaria conosco mais algumas semanas, arrumou um bercinho no nosso quarto para esses primeiros dias. Gina ainda estava se recuperando da cesariana e Lílian mamava de duas em duas horas, então ela ficaria no nosso quarto por algum tempo.

Tiago e Alvo estavam ansiosos com a chegada da irmã. Todos os dias perguntavam se a irmãzinha já iria chegar. Acho que foi idéia de Hermione, mas eles tinham feito um presente para Lílian, um cartão, e cada um escolheu um de seus brinquedos para dar a ela. Tiago escolheu seu livro de história preferido e Alvo, um dragão de pelúcia.

Resolvemos convidar Luna e o marido para padrinhos de Lílian. Ah, ela se chamaria Lílian Luna Potter. Quando Gina sugeriu o nome, confesso que fiquei surpreso, mas ela me explicou que Luna foi e é uma boa amiga. Durante aquele ano que fiquei fora, foi ela quem ajudou Gina a não perder a esperança, que nunca duvidou que ficaríamos juntos. Acabei concordando. Afinal, o segundo nome de Alvo é Severo e o de Tiago e Sirius, Gina nunca questionou as minhas escolhas.

- Bem vinda Lílian! – Falei assim que entramos no hall. – Está em casa agora!

- É bom estar em casa! – Gina exclamou. – ALVO, TIAGO... Mamãe chegou!

Eles apareceram em segundos e Gina se abaixou para abraçá-los.

- Gi... Cuidado, você não pode pegar eles, nem se abaixar assim... – Falei, lembrando da cesariana.

- Harry... Eu sei! – Ela falou com uma mistura de dor e riso. – Mas estou com tantas saudades deles...

- Vamos para o quarto, lá fica melhor para você. Bem vinda Gina! – Meg falou. – Deixe-me carregar Lílian. Harry, ajude Gina na escada...

Entreguei Lílian a Meg e, ao invés de ajudar Gina nas escadas, achei melhor carregá-la no colo. Alvo e Tiago riram da cena, mas vieram atrás. Fomos todos para o quarto de Lílian, Gina sentou na poltrona e Meg a entregou, pois ela já estava resmungando, devia estar com fome!

Gina deu o peito a ela. Nesse ponto, Lílian era uma típica Weasley! Meg se retirou do quarto alegando que iria arrumar algumas coisas na cozinha. Olhei para Gina com Lílian e sorri aliviado. Estava tudo bem agora. Alvo e Tiago estavam em volta da irmã, alisando seu cabelo, tentando beijá-la.

- Hei, mocinhos... Deixem a Lílian mamar em paz! – Falei tentando tirá-los de perto sem sucesso.

- Harry, deixa, eles estão curiosos com ela! – Gina falou docemente. – Não estão atrapalhando.

- Ok! Hei... Vamos tirar algumas fotos? Como fizemos quando trouxemos Alvo? – Falei.

- Ótimo amor? Vá buscar a máquina fotográfica!

Em segundos, já estava de volta e tirei várias fotos de Lílian sozinha, com os irmãos, com a mãe; depois Gina pegou a máquina para tirar fotos minhas com ela e chamou Meg para tirar de todos juntos, chamou Monstro também para dividir conosco esse momento.

- Hei... Acho que vocês precisam descansar! – Falei colocando Lílian no berço.

- Lily dorme papai. – Alvo falou, admirando a irmã no berço.

- Lily só dorme! – Tiago completou.

- Vocês também só dormiam quando eram do tamanho dela! – Falei e eles fizeram uma careta de surpresa.

- Lily! Gostei! – Gina falou sorrindo. – Acho que Lílian virou Lily!

Gina resolveu descansar enquanto eu dava banho nos meninos, mas me fez prometer que iria acordá-la na hora do jantar. Ela queria jantar com os filhos.

******

Os dias passaram voando, recebemos muitas visitas, inclusive de Hagrid e McGonagall, que fazia um bom tempo que não víamos.

Gina havia se recuperado muito bem da cesariana e nossa vida já estava voltando ao normal. Quer dizer, o possível de normalidade que podíamos ter, pois nesses últimos meses tivemos pouquíssimas, para não dizer nenhuma, noticia do Herdeiro. Eu não recebi nenhuma mensagem, nada acontecia. Toda essa situação era muito angustiante. Só esquecia essa história quando estava em casa e tinha certeza que todos estavam bem.

Não havia comentado com ninguém, mas tinha a sensação que havia alguém me seguindo. Desde aquele incidente no parque com o Tiago, tinha essa impressão que alguém estava cuidado meus passos. Inclusive quando Gina estava no hospital tive certeza que havia visto um homem de preto me observando. Quando fui tirar satisfação com ele, vi que era um repórter do Profeta Diário que queria informação sobre Gina e Lily. Mas no outro dia, tive a impressão de ter visto o homem de volta e tinha a certeza que não era o repórter, pois a imprensa foi proibida de entrar no hospital enquanto Gina estivesse internada. Às vezes – muito de vez em quando mesmo - era bom ser o famoso Harry Potter, o Menino-que-sobreviveu, o Eleito ou qualquer maldito rótulo que me deram durante a vida... Em que outra situação ia conseguir tal regalia da direção do St. Mungus?

É claro que a noticia que Gina ficou muito mal foi noticiada de forma sensacionalista no Profeta Diário por Rita Skeeter. Depois do susto, eu e Gina rimos muitos das manchetes: "Gina Potter entre a vida e a morte"; "Bruxas solteiras: façam fila! Harry Potter pode ficar viúvo"; "Harry Potter: rico, bonito e viúvo", "Quem se candidata a ser a próxima Sra. Potter"?

- Se vocês quiserem, eu posso colocar essa mulherzinha no lugar dela! – Hermione falou quando jantávamos. Fazia tempo que ela e Rony não vinham jantar conosco.

- Não precisa Mione... Deixe-a. Sabemos que não é verdade, eu to vivinha! – Gina riu. – Vocês viram a manchete de hoje: "Gina Potter, sobrevive graças a milagre de Dumbledore"!

- Sobrou até para o Dumbledore! Não entendo como o Profeta Diário se tornou um jornal tão baixo! – Falei. De uns tempos para cá, o Profeta havia baixado o nível e o Pasquim se firmava como um jornal íntegro. – É uma pena!

- Também, quem eles colocaram como editora-chefe! Rita Skeeter! Não podíamos esperar grande coisa mesmo! – Hermione comentou.

- Ainda bem que você não está mais lá. – Rony falou olhando para Gina, que concordou com a cabeça.

Rimos muito das manchetes. Depois eu e Rony levamos Alvo, Tiago e Rose para dormirem enquanto Hermione e Gina atendiam Hugo e Lily.

- Quando você volta a trabalhar? – Ouvi a pergunta de Hermione quando estávamos chegando à sala. Gina ainda estava de licença, mas voltaria a escrever uma coluna de final de semana daqui duas semanas. Ela estava bem empolgada com isso.

- Na edição do jornal, só em setembro, mas a coluna daqui a duas semanas... – Gina falou enquanto amamentava Lily. – E você Mione? Sua licença maternidade já não devia ter terminado?

- Sim, já terminou, mas tirei outra licença, vou ficar em casa até setembro. – Hermione tentava em vão fazer Hugo dormir. – Quero ficar mais tempo com as crianças. Adivinha quem adorou isso!

Gina começou a rir.

- Eu, é claro! Adoro chegar em casa e encontrar minha mulher! – Rony falou se sentando do lado de Hermione. – Me dá ele, quem sabe tenho mais sorte! Hugo agora resolveu fazer serão.

- Mas mudando de assunto... – Gina me olhou de soslaio. - Agora que está tudo bem comigo e a Lily quero saber tudo! – Gina falou e eu sentei-me ao seu lado. – Não quero saber só a metade das coisas! Quero saber tudo! – Ela olhou para mim e depois para Rony.

- Também quero! Eles também estão me contando tudo pela metade. – Hermione reclamou.

- Er... Mione, Gina, o problema que não temos muita coisa para contar. – Rony comentou.

- Nada aconteceu! E essa falta de noticias me angustia! – Falei pegando Lily que havia terminado de mamar e Gina a entregou-me para fazê-la arrotar.

- Depois daquela missão no Castelo da Escócia, não teve mais nada!? – Gina perguntou surpresa. Eu sei que Gina sempre desconfiou da minha falta de noticias sobre o caso, achava que eu estava escondendo algo dela, mas a verdade é que não havia nada para contar.

- Tivemos mais duas denúncias de locais onde eles poderiam estar. – Rony suspirou. – Mas quando chegamos lá, nada! Isso está virando rotina!

- Hum... Vocês não desconfiam de nada ou de alguém? – Hermione pegou Hugo novamente.

- Eu e Harry achamos que tem um espião no departamento de aurores, pois tudo que é organizado pela Ordem sempre dá certo! – Rony fez uma pausa. – Mas quando colocamos os aurores no meio, sempre dá algo errado!

- Mas não tem muitos aurores nesse caso? – Gina questionou. - Têm vocês, o Hans e quem mais nesse caso?

- Dois aurores de confiança do Hans, Eric France e Alex Righi – Falei pensativo, nunca gostei do Righi. – Tem os aurores que fazem a segurança dos meninos... Mas eles só sabem que estão cuidado deles por motivo de segurança mesmo... Alguns acham que eu exagero, que sou paranóico e me aproveito do fato de ser quem sou...

- Mas os aurores que fazem a segurança do Tiago e do Alvo ainda são novatos... Mas Harry escolheu a dedo os que se destacaram no treinamento... Helen Schimit, Alan Cruise e Peter Dones... São eles, né?! – Rony completou. – Cara, eu sempre achei que você podia se aproveitar mais da sua fama...

- É,... Mas eu não curto muito isso! – Dei um sorriso tímido. – Mas, agora tem mais gente no caso... Mas esses dois, que trabalham direto com o Hans, estão desde o começo.

- Hum... Eu me lembro do Righi! Ele é meio... – Gina ficou estranhamente quieta. – Sei lá, nunca simpatizei com ele!

- Metido, prepotente, egocêntrico... – Hermione fez uma careta. – Eu também não gosto dele. Além do que ele é bastante inconveniente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Rony tirou as palavras da minha boca.

Gina não simpatizava com ele, eu sabia. Eu também não gostava muito dele, mas no departamento ele era mais experiente, e eu sempre o respeitei. Mas Hermione demonstrou claramente que não gostava mesmo de Righi e ela dificilmente dizia tão abertamente que não gostava de alguém.

- Er... Nada, só umas bobagens! – Gina falou.

- Ok! Ele foi bastante inconveniente e grosseiro com algumas estagiárias... Eu e Gina vimos e tivemos que interferir. – Hermione ficou vermelha. – Ele é sempre impertinente com as mulheres que trabalham no departamento e abusado com as estagiárias, pois sabem que elas têm medo.

- Infeliz! Ele não deu em cima de vocês, né? – Acho que meu tom de voz assustou Lily no meu colo.

- Comigo ele nunca se meteu, ele sabe com quem sou casada! – Gina riu e beijou minha bochecha. – É estranho, mas eu sinto que ele não fica a vontade na minha presença!

- E você Hermione? Ele tentou alguma coisa? – Rony perguntou vermelho de raiva.

- Uma vez, mas já faz tempo e eu o coloquei no lugar dele. – Hermione sorriu e fez um gesto para acalmar o marido, que já tinha as orelhas vermelhas e os punhos cerrados.

- Rony, vamos ficar de olho no Righi... – Me voltei para Rony. – Vamos pensar em algo; se ele está nos traído vamos descobrir!

- E quanto aos outros aurores? – Gina quis saber. – Não acho que o Righi seja um traidor..

- Vamos ficar de olho em todos então, em pelo menos os que estão envolvidos mais diretamente com o caso. – Rony completou ainda abalado, e eu concordei com ele.

Nesse instante, Tiago apareceu na sala esfregando os olhinhos.

- Hei... Você não devia estar dormindo mocinho? – Gina falou e Tiago veio correndo para o colo da mãe.

- To sem sono mamãe. – Ele comentou. – Posso ficar aqui?

- Você sabe que é hora de dormir! – Gina beijou os cabelos do filho.

- Mas Lily e Hugo estão aqui! – Isso era verdade, todos seguraram o riso. – Papai me defende! Me deixa ficar!!

- Acho que a sua mãe tem razão filho! E a Lily e o Hugo já vão para o quarto dormir! – Falei me levantado.

- Acho que todos vão dormir, Tiago! – Rony sentenciou.

*******

Quatro semanas depois que Lily e Gina vieram para casa, Meg nos comunicou que estava indo embora. Já estávamos acostumados com sua presença e tinha esperança que ela ficasse mais um pouco. Mas ela disse que não iria para muito longe, ficaria com George e Angelina. Angelina estava grávida de quase cinco meses, e depois de alguns abortos, essa gravidez era considerada de risco, então Meg ficaria com eles.

- Ela já dormiu? – Perguntei baixinho quando entro no quarto de Lily; agora ela já dormia no quarto dela.

- Já! Espero que ela durma a noite toda! – Lily adorava ficar acordada de noite. – Harry, você viu as memórias da sua mãe?

As memórias da minha mãe ainda estavam no mesmo local que deixei quando Gina passou mal. Peguei um dos vidrinhos e fiquei olhando.

- Eu sabia que você não tinha olhado ainda. – Gina se aproximou de mim. – Eu pedi a McGonagall a penseira da escola emprestada, ela mandou hoje... Está lá no escritório, quando você quiser amor!

Peguei a sua mão e beijei. Gina sempre sabia o que estava sentindo.

- Olha comigo? – Perguntei bem baixinho.

- Vou pedir para Monstro ficar de olhos nas crianças. Vai demorar, né? – Ela tentou ligar a luminária de borboletas, mas não funcionou. – Droga! Minha magia ainda não voltou com força total! Me espera no escritório. Você conserta a luminária depois, amor?

Eu assenti com a cabeça. Peguei todas as memórias e desci para o escritório para esperar Gina. Não queria fazer isso sozinho. Precisava de Gina ao meu lado.

Poucos minutos depois, Gina apareceu no escritório.

- Monstro já está lá em cima com eles, qualquer coisa ele nos chama... Tirei leite e deixe algumas mamadeiras para a Lily – Gina me olhou e esperou que eu tomasse a iniciativa. – Harry, você já fez isso com o Dumbledore, você consegue amor! – Ela segurou a minha mão. - Qual é a primeira?!

Peguei por intuição um frasco e abri. Derramei o líquido na mesma penseira de pedra; pensei em Dumbledore, eu tudo que passei até aqui... As memórias de minha mãe ganharam um tom branco, prateado... Sem hesitar, segurei firme a mão de Gina e me perdi naquela névoa branca; as memórias de minha mãe...

" Caímos abruptamente em uma sala, eu conhecia essa sala, a sala dos Dursley, Rua dos Alfaneiros, n. 4... Foi então que a vi.. Uma mulher ruiva, com lindos olhos verdes brilhantes desce as escadas correndo e se jogando nos braços de Sirius.

_- Lílian, senti sua falta! – Ele fala se soltando dos braços da mulher._

_- O que houve? Que cara é essa, Sirius? Foi o Tiago né! Me diz! – Lílian estava ansiosa, fez Sirius se sentar. – Petúnia, pode nos deixar à sós?_

_Tia Petúnia não fala nada, só sai da sala._

_- Agora você pode falar! - Sirius parece que busca coragem de algum lugar._

_- Tiago foi ferido. Ele está mal Lílian... Acho que você precisa ir vê-lo! – Ele segura as mãos dela com força, percebo que ela chora. – Ele se meteu em um duelo besta com o Malfoy, você sabe como ele é... O Malfoy disse que você era sangue ruim e tal... _

_- Eu... Onde ele está? – Sua voz saiu fraca. _

_- Na casa da minha prima Andrômeda, é uma longa história... Depois te conto... Mas você tem que vir comigo, ele só chama por você... Lílian, ele te ama muito e está sofrendo muito desde que você veio para cá. Puxa, eu sei que ele não queria isso!"_

A cena se dissolve... E eu e Gina estávamos novamente no escritório da nossa casa.

- Foi o Sirius que veio buscá-la... – Gina comentou. Eu já desconfiava, por conta daquela conversa que tive com tia Petúnia... Afinal, aspecto aristocrático e lembrança canina juntos...

- Escolhe a próxima?

- Como eu faço? – Gina me olhou com dois frascos na mão. – Qual é a continuação?

- Segue a sua intuição...

Gina derrama o conteúdo do segundo frasco na penseira e me olha. Mergulhamos novamente nas memórias, as cenas começam a se formar...

"_Agora estamos em uma cozinha, arejada, clara, eu não reconheço o lugar... Mas ouço uma voz conhecida_

_- Tiago vai ficar bem, os ferimentos não são tão sérios quanto parecem... – É Andrômeda Tonks servindo chá para a mulher abatida na sua frente._

_- Foram feitiços que qualquer aluno de Hogwarts do primeiro ano consegue se defender! Ele quis se ferir... – Lílian não consegue segurar as lágrimas._

_- Tiago quis se punir por ter deixado você ir embora... – Andrômeda lhe serve uma fatia de bolo. – Sua presença aqui é fundamental para a recuperação dele... Lílian, eu sei que você está grávida... Querida, não fuja do seu destino, não adianta, eu não me arrependi de ter brigado com a minha família para ficar com Ted... Tenho certeza que fiz as escolhas certas e você também..._

_Lílian se levanta, abraça Andrômeda e segue por um corredor até alcançar a escada da casa dos Tonks devagar... Eu e Gina a seguimos... Abre com cuidado a porta do quarto que Tiago ocupa. Ele dorme tranqüilo, sua aparência é boa. _

_- Tiago, porque você fez isso? - Ela senta na ponta na cama e fica observando a respiração do marido. – Sabe, quando conheci sua mãe, ela me disse que o único problema dos homens Potter's era a mania exagerada de proteger quem eles amavam, o instinto protetor dos Potter's, era assim que ela chamava... Eu acho que vou ter que me conformar com isso e aceitar!_

_- Eu acho que você não tem como escapar do instinto protetor dos Potter's... – Ele fala ainda com os olhos fechados. – Lílian, eu só quero que você fique bem, não suportaria lhe perder, eu te amo tanto!_

_Ela se inclina para beijá-lo, depois lhe olha e sorri._

_- Eu sei Tiago, sabe... – Ela faz uma pausa. – Só espero que esse bebê tenha herdado o instinto protetor dos Potter's, é um lindo gesto de amor..._

_Tiago tenta se sentar na cama, sua expressão é confusa, uma mistura de alegria e choque._

_- Li... Bebê! Nosso... Nosso filho? – Tiago pergunta abobalhado. – Eu... Eu..._

_- Eu sei que você disse que não era o momento, mas aconteceu... _

_- Lílian... Eu, só você pode me fazer feliz... Eu estou muito feliz, eu te amo mais ainda sabia! Uau! Um filho. Espere até Almofadinhas saber isso..."_

A cena se dissolve novamente. Gina me olha e sorri.

- Instinto de proteção dos Potter's... Vou adotar essa! Será que meus filhos também herdaram isso?! – fala com uma careta.

- Gi... Seria tão ruim assim? – Pergunto, alcançando ela pela cintura.

- Não... Como sua mãe disse, é um lindo gesto de amor... – Gina acaricia meus cabelos. – E eu aprendi a conviver com a sua proteção Potter!

- Sabe... Eu acho que a gente pode deixar o resto das memórias para mais tarde... – Falo malicioso. – Monstro está com as crianças... EXATOS 40 dias já se passaram do parto...

Gina abre um lindo sorriso.

- Acho uma boa idéia... Eu estou morrendo de saudades!

- Você nem imagina o tamanho da minha... – Procuro seus lábios e vagarosamente nos encaminhamos para o sofá. – Quanto tempo? Mais de seis meses...

- Por Merlin... Temos que resolver isso logo! – Gina exclama me beijando.

******

Acordo no meio da noite, Gina está deitada no meu peito. Tento me localizar, ainda estamos no escritório. Agora me lembro, conjurei um colchão e um edredom e acabamos ficando por aqui mesmo.

Afasto Gina com cuidado para não acordá-la. Visto minhas roupas. Vou lá em cima ver como estão as coisas. Dou uma espiada nos quartos dos meninos e eles dormem tranqüilos. Monstro está no quarto de Lily, parece que ela também não sentiu nossa falta. É melhor descer, não quero acordar ninguém.

- Onde você foi? – Gina pergunta sonolenta assim que entro no escritório.

- Fui dar uma olhada nas crianças... – Falei indo ao seu encontro. – Eles estão bem.

- Harry... Vamos olhar o resto das memórias. – Gina fala já bem desperta. – Não gosto de abusar da boa vontade com Monstro e Lily pode reclamar a nossa presença logo, logo...

- Ok! Vamos sim, eu estou bem curioso! – Ajudo-a a levantar-se.

Ficamos diante da penseira e derramo o conteúdo de mais um frasco...

"_Agora estamos na sala da casa dos Tonks... Meus pais estão sentados no mesmo sofá..._

_- Tiago, você já está ótimo, vamos para casa amanhã, mas não abuse sim! – Ouço a voz doce de minha mãe. - Dumbledore mandou uma coruja, disse que precisa falar com a gente._

_- Ele disse sobre o quê?- Tiago encarou Lílian e ela balançou a cabeça negativamente._

_- Hei... Como estão? – Lupin aparece na sala. – Parabéns pelo bebê!_

_- Valeu... – Tiago comenta. – Dumbledore nos mandou uma coruja, disse que precisa falar conosco, alguma idéia do motivo?_

_Lupin fica sério e é notável uma nuvem de preocupação em seu rosto, mas meus pais parecem não notar.._

_- Não! – Ele diz depois de alguns minutos de silêncio._

_- Mamãe disse que o almoço está pronto! – Uma voz infantil invade o local. Eu e Gina olhamos para o local da onde vem a voz e sorrimos ao ver uma menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa... Tonks não deve ter mais do que oito anos._

_- Eu lhe ajudo! – Lupin ajuda Tiago a se levantar e Lílian pega a mão da menina._

_- Ninfadora, seu cabelo é lindo! – Ela fala carinhosamente._

_- Er... Odeio esse nome... – A menina reclama._

_- Hum... – Lílian para e se abaixa para ficar da altura da menina que lhe dá um lindo sorriso.- Deixa eu ver... Dora, gosta? _

_Tonks aprova balançando os cabelos rosa._

_- Sabe... Quando eu crescer eu vou casar com ele. – Tonks aponta para Lupin e Lílian ri. _

_- É claro Dora... Eu tenho certeza"!_

Voltamos para o escritório...

- Acho que eu e Tonks sempre soubemos o que queríamos! – Gina exclama.

- Eu concordo plenamente. – Falo rindo. - Podemos mostrar para o Ted! Tenho certeza que ele ia adorar ver os pais.

- Com certeza! – Gina pega outro frasco e derrama na penseira...

"_Agora estamos em um jardim ensolarado, reconheço a vizinhança, me parece Godric Hollow's.. _

_Meu pai tem um ar sério, preocupado. Minha mãe passa a mão calmamente na barriga que já está bem evidente._

_- O que faremos Lílian? – Tiago se ajoelha diante da mulher. – O que faremos para protegê-lo. – Ele passa a mão na barriga dela._

_- O que tem que ser feito Tiago! – Ela fala serena. – Dumbledore já nos explicou tudo... Eu não vejo outra saída!_

_- Mas... Petúnia será?_

_- Tiago... Não temos outra pessoa, ela é o parente mais próximo dele... – Ela dá um longo suspiro. - Precisamos salvar o nosso filho! Eu sei que vai ser difícil para ele, mas não temos outra opção... Se ele é ou não a criança da profecia, nós nunca teremos certeza, mas precisamos protegê-lo... – Lílian passou as mãos no rosto do marido. – Eu dou a minha vida para salvar a dele..._

_- Eu também... Mas você entende que talvez não o vejamos crescer?_

_- Mas ele vai crescer, vai ser um grande homem, eu tenho certeza Tiago! – Lílian não segura as lágrimas, que caem. – Eu só quero que o nosso filho entenda que o que fizemos foi porque o amamos demais..."_

E a cena se dissolveu... Gina pega o último frasco e o abre, antes me olha e sorri. Percebo que ela está emocionada.

"_Agora estamos no meu quarto, no mesmo quarto que Voldemort tentou me matar... _

_- Lílian... – a voz de Dumbledore ecoa pela sala. – Esse feitiço de magia antiga vai proteger o Harry. Mas..._

_Minha mãe está sentada comigo bebê no colo e meu pai está de pé logo atrás dela._

_- Mas... – Ela repete._

_- Caso, aconteça alguma coisa, temos o plano B... – Ele alcança uma pedra vermelha. Quando Lílian a pega ela começa a brilhar. – Ë a pedra do amor..._

_- Pedra do amor?! – Tiago pega a pedra que fica meio azulada e logo volta ao vermelho._

_- Nessa pedra está a força do amor... Quando você a tocou, todo o amor que você sente pelo Harry foi depositado nela, assim como o do Tiago. – Ele dá uma pausa. – E o amor que vocês sentem um pelo outro... _

_- Sei... – Ela olha a pedra em sua mão._

_- Se Voldemort tentar matar o Harry, a magia antiga vai protegê-lo, mas você também pode usar a pedra. Só a força que existe na pedra pode destruí-lo para sempre... Mas Lílian, só você pode acionar esse poder, só uma mãe pode usar esse poder contra alguém que não sabe o que é o amor, e tentar matar uma criança inocente. Por isso não podemos usá-la para aniquilar Voldemort de outra maneira. Mantenha ela sempre perto do Harry..._

_Lílian segura a pedra com força na mão._

_- Pelo Harry eu faço qualquer coisa... – Ela se levanta e coloca o bebê adormecido no berço, e com a varinha acende uma luminária de borboletas e deixa a pedra do lado. – Harry fica encantado olhando as borboletas da luminária..._

_- Entenda, se você usar a pedra quando ele tentar matá-lo, Voldemort vai ser completamente aniquilado, qualquer vestígio dele... Mas se existir algum sentimento bom nele, teremos a chance de termos uma nova pessoa... A Pedra do amor sempre dá a possibilidade de uma segunda chance..._

_Lílian olha mais uma vez para o bebê._

_- Harry... Eu amo você... Se eu não conseguir lhe salvar, você sempre terá a pedra... Ela vai lhe salvar e salvar aqueles que você ama"!_

Um redemoinho de cores começa a se formar ao nosso redor... Em segundos estamos diante da penseira no escritório... Eu olho para Gina.

- Harry, a pedra, nós temos que achá-la! – Ela fala docemente.

- Gina... Por quê? – Eu ainda não estou entendendo, acho que estou emocionado com tudo o que vi, mas sei que a pedra é importante.

- Harry, a pedra do amor, pode nos salvar do Herdeiro e de qualquer pessoa que queira fazer-nos mal...

- Mas... É claro... – Agora eu estava entendendo. – Precisamos saber mais sobre a pedra...

- Hermione?!? – Gina sorriu. – Com a pedra podemos proteger os nossos filhos de qualquer coisa...

- Mas onde está a pedra?? – E minha cabeça parece ter virado uma penseira viva, onde posso claramente ver um menino de 11 anos, óculos, cabelos pretos, olhando em um espelho e tirando uma pedra do bolso - CLARO! - Gina olha assustada com o grito que eu dei - O espelho de Ojesed! Querida, talvez façamos uma pequena visita à McGonagall! – Olho para ela sorrindo.

* APGAR – É uma avaliação dos 5 sinais objetivos do recém-nascido. Serve de parâmetro para avaliar as condições do recém-nascido e orientar nas medidas a serem tomadas quando necessárias. As notas obtidas nos primeiro e quinto minutos são registradas no "Cartão da Criança" e nos permitem identificar posteriormente as condições de nascimento desta criança (se ela nasceu sem asfixia ou com asfixia leve, moderada ou grave).

**N/B: Esse capítulo foi muito peculiar betar.. Eu tive pré-eclampsia... E sei o que nossa Mocinha passou! Mas ela foi forte e já está com sua princesinha nos braços! Agora, posso confessar? Quando a Day me passou o capítulo para betar, disse-me que a cena da penseira sobre Tonks e Lupin era "só uma singela homenagem ao terceiro casal mais fofo do mundo HP" E QUE HOMENAGEM, MINHA AMIGA! Achei linda demais essa parte!!! Espero que vocês curtam tanto esse capítulo como eu!!!! Ah, Day Querida... Meus dedinhos já estão doidinhos para betar a N/C do escritório, viu?! Mas essa é uma história para a Doces Momentos... *risos*. Beijos, Alessandra.**

N/A:** Como sempre só para agradecer a todos que estão lendo, comentando, dando uma espiadinha... Obrigada... Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Bom, eu jamais mataria a Lily e a Gina, mas tudo tem uma explicação... Pessoal, se puderem deem uma olhadinha na minha fic nova, é uma short sobre Lupin e Tonks – Eu te amo – Remo e Tonks. O mês que vem a fic faz um ano (comecei a postar aqui bem mais tarde) e quem ganha o presente são meus leitores queridos... Então aguardem novidades!!! Por hoje é só, continuem lendo e comentando sempre que possível, próximo capítulo semana que vem, ok! Obrigada e um grande beijo para todos. Ah, não lembro se já havia comentado, mas a fic é betada pela Alessandra, os capítulos normalmente tem a nota da beta, mas estavam em um arquivo separado, vou arrumar isso e colocar em todos a nota da beta, ok. **

**Um obrigado especial para...**

**Igorsambora - honra é ter vc lendo minha fic, Respondendo as suas perguntas: espero que tenha esclarecido a sua curiosidade sobre as memória da Lilian E. Os problemas da Gina na gravidez tem um motivo, mas vai demorar um pouquinho para virem a tona. Optei por Tiago, por uma preferência pessoal, gosto mais de Tiago do que James. Continua lendo, bjs!**

**Mickky – Querida não fica brava comigo... Tinha que ter um suspense no final né? Os capítulos a partir de agora estão bem tenso... Mickky a fic está sendo atualizada regularmente porque tenho até pronto até o capítulo 33 e também como leitora de fic, preso muito o respeito a quem está lendo minha fic, procurando atualizar o mais rápido possível sempre que minhas atividades profissionais e pessoais me permitem. Continua lendo, bjs!**

**Patilion – Obrigada, vou continuar assim e você continua lendo ok! Bjs!**

**Daiana**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28 – O caminho das borboletas **

- Mas eles estão dormindo... – Acordei, com uma voz infantil.

- Vamos acordá-los? – Ouço a voz de Tiago, parece tão longe. – Monstro disse que não era para incomodar papai e mamãe.

Gina se mexe ao meu lado. Lembro de termos subido para o quarto quando o dia já estava amanhecendo. Depois de termos olhado as memórias, ficamos conversando sobre a pedra do amor até o cansaço nos vencer. Ouço os resmungos de Lily. Lily aqui! Abro os olhos e dou de cara com Alvo, Tiago e Lily.

- Tiago... Você pegou a Lily do berço! – Sentei-me rapidamente na cama e tirei a menina dos braços de Tiago. – Filho, você sabe que não pode pegar ela sem nenhum adulto por perto!

Gina resmunga do meu lado. Abre os olhos devagar para avaliar a situação.

- Lily tava chorando... Ninguém ouviu, ai eu peguei ela! – Tiago falou subindo na cama e sendo imitado por Alvo.

- Ela tá sempre chorando... – Alvo falou.

Nos últimos dias, Alvo estava com muitos ciúmes de Lily; sempre que ela estava com Gina, ele também queria o colo da mãe. Ele também começou a fazer escândalos antes de ir para creche, pois queria ficar com a Gina. Dias desses, ele gritou tanto que eu precisei lhe chamar a atenção de forma enérgica. Até pensei que teria que lhe dar umas palmadas.

- Bom dia, meus amores! – Gina falou, sentando-se na cama também. – Harry, já são mais de dez horas... A mamada da Lily... Ela deve estar faminta!

Passei Lily para Gina.

- Acho que nem tanto Gi... Monstro deve ter dado a mamadeira para ela! – Falei passando Lily para Gina. Coloquei meus óculos e conferi o horário. – Nossa já é tarde mesmo... Ainda bem que hoje é sábado.

- Meus senhores... Monstro tomou a liberdade de preparar o café... Espero que meus jovens senhores não tenham os acordados... Monstro fez tudo para que eles ficassem quietos lá em baixo e os deixassem descansar...

- Obrigada Monstro... Não tem importância, já está tarde mesmo... – Olhei para a bandeja de café, recheada de coisas deliciosas. Monstro caprichou, fez todas as coisas que eu e Gina gostávamos.

- Minha senhora deseja algo especial para o almoço? – Monstro se dirigiu a Gina.

- Obrigada Monstro... Mas o café tá maravilhoso... Hum... Vamos comer fora meu amor? – Gina perguntou, fazia tempo que não saiamos. – Monstro tire o fim de semana de folga, ok!

- Monstro não precisa de folga... Monstro adora cuidar dos meus senhores... Monstro...

- Monstro, nós insistimos... – Gina me olhou e eu concordei com a cabeça e com a boca cheia de pão. – É uma ordem, fim de semana de folga, a partir de agora!

Monstro assentiu e se retirou do quarto. Nos tínhamos que obrigá-lo a tirar folga ou férias.

- Aonde vamos? – Perguntei lhe oferecendo uma torrada com geléia de damasco que ela adorava.

- Vamos passear em Hogsmead e depois vamos visitar Rony e Hermione... Faz tanto tempo que nós não saímos...

*****

Levamos um certo tempo para arrumar as crianças, depois nos arrumar e quando já estávamos saindo, não sei como, mas Alvo se sujou todo de suco do abóbora e foi preciso lhe dar um banho. Fomos via Flú, por causa de Lily; havia uma lareira comum, à entrada do povoado, para receber os visitantes que não podiam aparatar.

Gina retirou o carrinho de Lily de sua bolsinha de contas, colocou-a nele e pegou Alvo pela mão; eu peguei Tiago.

- Vamos dar um alô para George nas Gemialidades Weasley, podemos almoçar depois no Três Vassouras! – Gina falou assim que começamos a caminhar nas ruas de Hogsmead.

- Eu quero ir à loja de quadribol! – Tiago falou e apontou em sua direção.

- Sim, podemos ir lá também! – Gina comentou. – Harry, você não quer levar eles lá? Eu fico na Gemialidades com a Lily, acho que preciso trocar a sua fralda... Depois você passa lá...

- Eu quero ficar com a mamãe! – Alvo não larga a mão de Gina.

- Tudo bem filho, fica com a mamãe. – Dei um selinho em Gina e ela foi em direção a loja com os dois e eu fui para o outro lado, com Tiago.

Saímos da loja só depois que Tiago ganhou um álbum de figurinhas do campeonato de quadribol desse ano. Fomos caminhando devagar e conversando sobre o álbum até as Gemialidades Weasley. Antes de chegar à loja, olhei para o lado e vi uma figura muito estranha. Tenho certeza que estava nos observando. Era o mesmo que estava no St. Mungus.

- Tiago... Vai para a loja do Tio George... Papai já vai, ok? – Tiago obedeceu e foi correndo para a loja.

Eu caminhei rápido em direção ao homem de preto. Aproveitei que ele estava distraído, dessa vez não me escapava.

- HEI... POR QUE VOCÊ TÁ ME SEGUINDO? PARA QUEM VOCÊ TRABALHA??

Não pude ver seu rosto, pois nem bem tinha acabado de falar, a única coisa que vi na minha frente foi uma nuvem de fumaça e em seguida a pessoa desapareceu. Seja lá quem fosse, assim que me viu usou algum feitiço para me confundir e trator de aparatar o mais rápido possível. Só que antes de fugir esquecer algo no chão.

Abaixei-me e peguei o pedaço de pergaminho: "Eles estão com as crianças. É melhor não tentarmos nada dessa vez, a mulher dele esta junto...". Guardei o pergaminho no bolso e fui em direção à loja. Não iria comentar nada com ninguém, pelo menos até voltarmos para casa, não iria estragar nosso passeio. Mas aquele pedaço de pergaminho estava queimando em meu bolso.

Quando entrei na loja Gina me lançou um olhar interrogativo e eu devolvi o olhar como se dissesse "depois a gente conversa". Tiago e Alvo já estavam impacientes com fome, por isso, mal troquei meia dúzia de palavras com George e fomos para o Três Vassouras.

Sentamos em uma mesa próxima à janela que dava para a rua. O Três Vassouras continuava a mesma coisa da época da escola e hoje estava bem movimentado. Vários conhecidos vieram nos cumprimentar, parabenizar pelas crianças e ter certeza que Lily e Gina estavam bem devido às notas do Profeta Diário.

Já havíamos terminado a sobremesa quando entrou uma velha conhecida. Ela nos acenou de longe. Gina me olhou de soslaio e retribuiu o aceno.

- Espero que ela não venha nos cumprimentar! – Gina resmungou.

- Gi... Você sempre me diz para eu ser educado, então... – Pego a sua mão e beijo. – Você sabe que eu só amo ruivas!

- Quero ir ao banheiro! – Alvo falou. Gina voltou-se para ele. – Mamãe me leva?

- Claro! – Gina levantou-se e pegou Alvo pela mão. – Comporte-se Harry!

Assim que Gina sumiu em direção ao banheiro, Cho Chang veio a nossa mesa.

- Harry, quanto tempo, não?! – Ela se sentou no lugar de Gina e sorriu para Tiago e começou a fazer gracinhas para Lily, que estava no meu colo. – Eles são lindos... Mas são ruivos!

- Puxaram a mãe! – Falei meio sem jeito, Tiago mostrou a língua para Cho. – É... Faz tempo que não nos vemos mesmos... Por onde você anda? – Eu olhava em direção ao banheiro, Gina não ia gostar nada de vê-la por aqui.

- Eu estive nos últimos anos nos EUA... – Ela ignorou a língua e a careta que Tiago fazia. - Sabe, me divorciei, meu marido era americano, felizmente não tivemos filhos... – Cho começou a falar da sua vida e eu não prestava a menor atenção. – Agora estou de férias por aqui, mas vou ir trabalhar no consulado britânico bruxo na China... Acho que vai ser bom...

- Er... Vai sim... – Neste instante Gina apareceu com Alvo e notei mesmo de longe que ela vinha pronta para despachar Cho da nossa mesa. – Que bom que você voltou, amor!

- Chang... Quanto tempo, Q-U-E-R-I-D-A! – Gina parou do seu lado sorrindo. – Você está no meu lugar!

- Ah... – Cho ficou vermelha e se pôs de pé. – Não sei se sou bem eu que estou no seu lugar, D-A-R-L-I-NG, talvez o inverso...

- Como? – Gina olhou ao redor, com um semblante angelical, que efetivamente me assustou – Vejamos... Esse é o meu marido e esses são os meus filhos... Acho que é você que está no meu lugar, F-O-F-A! – Gina falou ainda sorrindo e sem demonstrar nenhuma alteração.

- Que podia ter sido meu... – Cho despejou.

- Jura? Acho que não, até porque, você nunca teve realmente um lugar na vida do Harry... – Gina se sentou e pegou a minha mão. – Amor, vamos! As crianças estão cansadas...

- Er... Vou pagar a conta... – Levantei-me e coloquei Lily no carrinho. – Chang... Er, boa sorte para você!

Cho não falou nada, saiu pisando forte e Gina continuava sorrindo. Essa era a minha Gina. Sorri e fui pagar a conta.

******

Ficamos até o fim da tarde em Hogsmead, Gina resolveu fazer umas comprar e acabamos não indo visitar Rony e Hermione, pois eles estavam na casa dos pais dela. Quando chegamos em casa, Gina foi dar banho em Lily e eu nos meninos. Todos estavam exaustos.

Quando sai do meu banho, meus olhos se depararam com a cena mais linda da minha vida. Gina amamentava Lily, enquanto Tiago e Alvo dormiam do seu lado na nossa cama.

- Vou levar eles... – Falei.

- Deixe-os mais um pouco aqui... – Gina comentou. – Eu gosto de todos bem pertinho de mim...

Lembrei-me do pedaço de pergaminho. Tenho que tirar do bolso da calça antes que Gina descubra quando for pegar a roupa para lavar, ainda bem que ela esqueceu-se de perguntar onde eu estava quando mandei Tiago sozinho para a loja.

- Então eu já venho... – Voltei para o banheiro, peguei o pergaminho e coloquei no bolso da jaqueta que usava normalmente para trabalhar. – Sabe... Adoro ver você com ciúmes?

Ajeitei-me do seu lado, e coloquei Alvo no meu colo. Tiago acordou e ligou a televisão, ficando bem no meio de nos dois.

- Harry... Só coloquei-a no seu devido lugar... – Gina sorri. – Você viu os olhos da Lily? Não sei dizer se são castanhos ou verdes!

- Sim... Têm dias que estão verdes, noutros castanhos... Mas ela é mais parecida com você... – Falei olhando Gina colocar Lily para arrotar.

- É verdade, ela é mais parecida comigo... Acho que dos três, ela é mais parecida comigo, mas me lembra você... O jeito que ela dorme com a mãozinha no rosto, igualzinho a você, ou quando faz manha só para chamar a atenção! – Gina ri.

- Ei! Não me lembro de dormir com a mão no rosto e nem de ser manhoso! – Gina sorri, divertida.

- Alvo é parecido com você em tudo... É até ciumento. Ele está com tanto ciúmes da Lily... Agora o Tiago é uma mistura perfeita nossa...

- Nossos filhos são maravilhosos e lindos Gi... – Afago os cabelos de Tiago, que voltou a dormir encostado no meu peito. – Será que o ciúme do Alvo não vai diminuir?

- Com o tempo, depois ele se acostuma, ele deixou de ser o bebê da casa... – Gina olha para Alvo adormecido no meu colo. - Será que se fossem da Cho também seriam lindos assim? – Gina pergunta só para me provocar.

- Hum... Talvez... Afinal, teriam meus genes... - Gina faz uma careta. – Mas como você disse a ela, meu amor, ela nunca teve um lugar importante na minha vida, nunca me imaginei estar assim com ela, aliás, com ninguém... Esse lugar só teve e tem uma dona, você!

Gina se inclina na minha direção e me beija rapidamente.

- Harry... Você não se importa mesmo da gente não ter mais filhos? – Gina me perguntou. Desde que Madame Octavianna nos falou no hospital sobre Gina não poder engravidar novamente, eu não havia pensado sobre como isso e se isso me atingia. – Ela disse que eu posso ter outro bebê, não agora, que outra gravidez seria arriscado... Eu sempre disse que eram três... Mas, quando ela disse que não seria bom ter outro... Eu não esperava por isso!

- Gina... Eu sempre falei que queria ter muitos filhos como seus pais... Mas eu realmente não me importo de ficar "só" com esses três... Temos o Ted também... – Falei sendo sincero. – Mas... Se vier outro será muito bem vindo, mas Gi... Eu, sinceramente, não quero passar por aquilo de novo... Pensar na possibilidade de lhe perder...

Acho que Gina viu a dor em meus olhos, ficou com os seus marejados e pegou a minha mão.

- Harry... Fechamos à fábrica? – Ela sorriu. – Mas tem uma coisa que a gente pode pensar com calma, depois que a Lily estiver maior...

- Hum... Você quer fechar? – Devolvi o sorriso. – O quê a sua cabecinha está pensando?

- George me disse que ele e Angelina pensaram seriamente em adotar uma criança,... Eles até visitaram algumas instituições, mas daí ela conseguiu engravidar de novo... – Ela deu uma pausa. – Acho que podemos pensar a respeito, nos temos condições de adotar, temos ouro e amor para dar, o que é mais importante. Assim, a fábrica fica com as portas entreabertas.

- Eu concordo Gina, podemos pensar em adotar sim, tantas crianças precisam de um lar, ser amadas... Mas podemos esperar...

Gina concordou com a cabeça e se inclinou por cima de Tiago para me beijar. O beijo ganhou intensidade e, mesmo ela protestando, me afastei de seus lábios.

- Levar eles para o quarto... AGORA! – Gina assente com a cabeça sorrindo e eu me levanto com Alvo dormindo em meus braços e vou para o quarto dele. Gina faz o mesmo com Lily. Quando nos encontramos na porta do quarto, eu comecei a beijá-la com profundidade, quando me lembrei que Tiago ainda está dormindo na nossa cama.

- Falta só um... – Levei Tiago correndo para o quarto dele e voltei para os braços da única mulher da minha vida.

******

Estávamos na Casa Branca de Hogsmead. Gina e Hermione estavam com Lily e Hugo, respectivamente, no colo e eu e Rony estávamos próximos, na varada da casa. Tiago, Alvo e Rose brincavam com suas vassouras no jardim não muito longe das nossas vistas.

- Mamãe... – Alvo se aproximou ofegante. – Mamãe, brinca comigo?

- Não meu anjo, mamãe não pode agora, tem que dar mamar para a Lily. – Gina falou para Alvo, que ficou emburrado. – Pede para o papai.

- Não! Quero a mamãe! – Alvo senta na escadinha e não parece querer brincar com ninguém.

- Alvo está se rebelando desde que Lily nasceu. – Comento. – Querido, vai brinca com seu irmão e sua prima, eles estão lhe chamando...

- São ciúmes, logo passa... Rose ficou manhosa, chorona depois que Hugo nasceu, voltou a chupar a chupeta que ela nem queria mais! – Hermione falou. – Mas agora melhorou...

- Mamãe disse que Rony me acordava toda vez que estava dormindo... – Gina começou a rir. – E que tentou me afogar na banheira.

- Porque você tem que lembrar essas coisas... – Rony falou tentando parecer bravo. Eu e Hermione começamos a rir.

Notei que Alvo saiu em direção a Tiago e Rose. Ele estava chateado, queria sempre a atenção de Gina, não era a minha, era a da mãe. Não lembro de Tiago ter tido tanto ciúmes de Alvo, quando ele nasceu; ele ficou manhoso, como Hermione comentou de Rose, mas passou logo. Alvo estava diferente, fazia coisas que normalmente não faria.. Até na creche as professoras estavam estranhando seu comportamento.

- Vamos entrar... Rose andou resfriada... – Hermione comentou. - E Nikki já deve estar com o jantar quase pronto.

- Vou pegar as crianças... – Falei, indo em direção a Tiago e Rose que brincavam com suas vassouras de brinquedo. – Cadê o Alvo?

- Não sei papai! – Tiago falou.

Olhei ansiosamente para os lados e nem sinal de Alvo. Muita coisa passou pela minha cabeça.

- Entrem, o jantar já está pronto... Tiago diz para o Tio Rony vir aqui! – Falei já pegando a minha varinha. Alvo não podia estar longe, mas... E se alguém o pegou? Não, isso era impossível. A casa de Rony também era muito segura, eu era o fiel do segredo. Mas, depois do que aconteceu com Tiago no parque, meus sentidos estavam aguçados, qualquer coisa fora do comum me deixava em estado de alerta.

- O que houve? – Rony me olhou. – Cadê o Alvo?

- Ele não está aqui! – Falei nervoso. Rony sacou sua varinha. – Ele não está lá dentro, está?

- Não... Mas ele não deve ter ido longe... Harry, não pensa bobagem, minha casa é segura, ninguém o pegaria aqui... Vamos dar uma olhada por ai! – Rony falava com segurança.

- ALVO! ALVO! - Gritei e nada.

- Harry ali... – Rony apontou em direção a uma arvore mais afastada da casa. Alvo estava sentado, parecia triste e chorava. – Hei... Acho que é melhor você ir sozinho...

Assenti com a cabeça e fui em direção a ele.

- HEI... Está na hora do jantar, Alvo... – Falei sentando do seu lado. – Porque está chorando, brigou com o Tiago e a Rose?

- Mamãe... Só gosta da Lily... – Eu passei as mãos pelos seus cabelos. – Não brinca mais comigo!

- Alvo... Lily ainda é pequena, mamãe tem que cuidar dela... Quando você era do tamanho da Lily, mamãe também só ficava com você! – Peguei-o no colo. – Vamos...

Fomos caminhando devagar para a casa.

- Alvo, papai e mamãe amam muito você, igualzinho amam Lily e Tiago... – Alvo deitou a cabeça no meu ombro, não falou nada, não sei se ele entendeu, mas iria pedir para Gina dar mais atenção a ele, sei que com Lily pequena estava difícil, mas Alvo também era pequeno.

******

Alvo não quis comer, mesmo com Gina dizendo que iria dar comida na boca dele. Também não quis brincar com Tiago e Rose depois de jantar. Ficou no colo de Gina e acabou adormecendo.

- Alvo está tão quentinho! – Gina falou quando voltou para sala depois de colocar Alvo para dormir. – Mas ele está sem febre.

- Talvez esteja só se resfriando Gina... – Hermione comentou. – Ou pode ser só para chamar a sua atenção, mesmo que inconsciente!

- Sim, Mione... Eu sei... Mas é tão difícil dar atenção aos três... Lily ainda é tão dependente de mim... – Gina sentou do meu lado e suspirou. – O Harry e o Monstro me ajudam bastante com eles, mas sei que estou negligenciado com Alvo e Tiago... Será que estou sendo uma péssima mãe? Não sei como mamãe deu conta de sete!

- Gina... Você sabe que é assim... Eu também tenho essas inseguranças... – Hermione comentou. – Foi difícil logo que o Hugo nasceu... Foi por isso também que resolvi ficar mais em casa, não voltar a trabalhar logo... Rose precisa de mim!

- É engraçado, agora somos pais! – Rony falou rindo. – Parece que foi ontem que a gente ainda estava em Hogwarts e nossa preocupação era ir bem nos NOM'S e destruir Voldemort.

- Como se isso fosse pouco! Nem fala... Às vezes nem acredito que tudo acabou, é como se tivesse vivendo um sonho... ter a minha família... – Falei enquanto Gina encostava-se ao meu peito. – Por isso não posso deixar nada acontecer, ninguém me ameaçar...

Gina me abraçou mais forte. Ainda não tinha contado sobre o pergaminho, ele ainda queimava no bolso da minha jaqueta.

- Amor... – Gina falou. – Alguma informação sobre o Herdeiro... Tá tudo tão calmo!

Nada. Nada e nada. Nenhuma informação, nenhuma mensagem... Isso era realmente angustiante, pois vivíamos uma falsa tranqüilidade. A única informação que tínhamos era sobre a pedra do amor. Tínhamos que achá-la!

Hermione tinha ficado de pesquisar tudo sobre tal. Ela era sem dúvida a pessoa mais indicada para isso. Quando contamos sobre as memórias da minha mãe e sobre a pedra, os olhos de Hermione brilharam. Também falei sobre a minha idéia do espelho de Osejed e, para isso, precisávamos ir a Hogwarts; quando falei isso os olhos de Rony brilharam. Seria excitante voltarmos à escola, fazermos todo o caminho novamente para achar o espelho.

- Dumbledore trocou o espelho de lugar... – Hermione falou, bebericando seu chá. – McGonagall já me avisou.

- Teremos que falar com Dumbledore! – Gina exclamou.

- Quando vamos? – Rony perguntou. – Isso fica só entre nós, ok?

- Claro Rony! – Falei. Não iríamos comentar com ninguém sobre isso. – Depois do aniversário do Ted.

Todos concordaram, o aniversário de Ted seria no próximo fim de semana.

- Mas, Hermione você achou alguma coisa sobre a pedra? – Perguntei.

- Mais ou menos... Só aquilo que a gente já sabe, mas a biblioteca de Hogwarts vai me ajudar muito, tenho certeza! – Hermione falou.

- Er... Sabe aquele dia que a gente estava passeando em Hogsmead... Aconteceu uma coisa... – Contei sobre a pessoa estranha me observando e mostrei o pergaminho a eles. – Testei para todos os feitiços possíveis e nada... É um simples pergaminho que iria ser mandado para alguém...

- Harry... Porque você não me falou antes? – O olhar acusador de Gina me assustava.

- Gi... Eu ia contar, mas a gente chegou cansado e depois... – Dei um sorriso malicioso, evitando o olhar de Rony. – Depois, sinceramente, esqueci e toda vez que lembrava tinha outra coisa acontecendo...

- Sei... Harry... Não me enrola, ta?! – Gina suspirou. – Mas não estou brava... Dessa vez passa, a semana foi bem atribulada mesmo...

Hermione pegou a varinha e fez alguns testes que eu não havia feito.

- Nada de magia mesmo! Mas é estranho... – Ela leu em voz alta a mensagem: "Eles estão com as crianças. É melhor não tentarmos nada dessa vez, a mulher dele esta junto...". – Se fosse só o Harry eles iriam tentar algo...

- Muito estranho... – Rony repetiu.

- A presença da Gina os afugentou... – Hermione pensava alto. – Eles têm medo da Gina!

- Medo de mim! – Gina exclamou. – Por quê? O Harry é o bruxo poderoso aqui!

- Gina... Você também é uma bruxa poderosa... A sétima filha em sete gerações de homens de uma família puro sangue não é pouca coisa... Tiago não é um bruxo poderoso só por causa do Harry... – Hermione fez aquela cara que denunciava que seu cérebro esta trabalhando muito. – Hum... Isso é interessante!

******

Ted Remo Lupin completou onze anos. Andrômeda fez questão de comemorar a data na sua casa. Afinal, os próximos aniversários de Ted seriam comemorados em Hogwarts. Separei a memória de minha mãe onde os pais dele apareciam, também escolhi algumas memórias minhas de Lupin e de Tonks para lhe dar de presente. Disse para ele que era um presente especial e diferente.

- Obrigada! - Ted me abraçou. - Como vou vê-las?

- Quando você estiver em Hogwarts peça para a Professora McGonagall, ela saberá o que fazer... Mas Ted, tem que ser em um momento especial... Seu coração vai lhe dizer quando chegar a hora.

Ted sorriu e saiu correndo para guardar o presente.

- Harry... Vamos embora! Alvo está com febre! - Gina me falou depois de algumas horas. Alvo estava no seu colo.

- Gi... Não é melhor levá-lo ao Medibruxo infantil logo? - Perguntei pegando ele no colo e notando que ele estava muito quente. - Gina, ele está queimando!

- Vamos levá-lo sim... Vou pedir para a mamãe levar o Tiago e a Lily para casa. - Gina deu meia volta.

Era tão difícil uma das crianças ficar doente. Sempre que isso acontecia, eu me desesperava. Alvo estava no meu colo, desanimado, pálido... Se pudesse jamais deixaria um de meus filhos ficar doente!

- Vamos Harry? Mamãe e papai já vão levá-los... - Saímos direto para o consultório do Medibruxo infantil, o mesmo que sempre atendeu as crianças desde que Tiago nasceu.

O Medibruxo disse que Alvo estava com uma virose. Era necessário tomar bastante água e as poções que ele receitou e em dois ou três dias ele estaria ótimo. Também disse que a febre podia ser uma forma de chamar atenção, por causa do ciúme da irmã. Mas isso era normal, com o tempo ele se acostumaria com a presença da Lily.

Quando chegamos em casa, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley estavam nos esperando. Tiago e Lily já estavam na cama. Só esperava que eles também não ficassem doentes.

- O que ele tem, querida? - Molly pegou Alvo do colo de Gina.

- Uma virose... Alguns dias e ele ficará ótimo, mamãe! - Gina se jogou no sofá. Ela estava cansada. - Mas vocês já podem ir...

- Amanhã eu venho ver o Alvinho... - Ela me entregou o menino e foi em direção à lareira. – Arthur, vamos...

- Qualquer coisa nos chamem, sim?! - O Sr. Weasley acompanhou a mulher até a lareira e sumiram nas chamas verdes.

- Gi... Eu fico com ele... Você está tão cansada! - Gina concordou.

- Harry... Eu vou dar mamar a Lily, depois eu fico com ele... Você tem que descansar, vai para Hogwarts amanhã... - Gina me acompanhou até a escada. - Não vai dar para eu ir... Não com o Alvo doente...

- A gente pode esperar ele ficar bom... – Falei pois sabia que ela queria ir junto.

- Harry, acho melhor não... Temos que resolver isso logo,... - Gina sorriu. - Depois vocês me contam tudo!

******

Era um dia chuvoso quando chegamos em frente ao castelo.

- Pena que a Gi não pôde vir... - Hermione comentou enquanto eu e Rony abrimos os portões. - Alvo ainda está com febre?

- Teve febre a noite toda... Eu quase desisti de vir... Gina estava exausta. – Falei, enquanto caminhávamos para a porta da entrada. - Mas daí a Sra. Weasley apareceu e a Gi pôde descansar um pouco.

Entramos no castelo e fomos direto para a sala de McGonagall. O quadro de Dumbledore já estava nos esperando.

- Que bom vê-los! - McGonagall nos sugeriu que sentasse. - Ginevra não veio junto?

- Ela viria, mas o Alvo está doente! - Comentei.

- Mas em que posso ajudá-los? - Dumbledore falou, assim que nos viu. - É sempre bom revê-los, Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley e Srta. Gran... Quer dizer, Sra. Weasley... Ainda não me acostumei.

- Eu achei as memórias da minha mãe... - Dumbledore sorriu. - A pedra do amor... Mas não sabemos onde ela está.

- Está mais perto do que você imagina Harry! - Dumbledore continuou sorrindo diante da nossa cara de surpreso. - Mas tudo tem a sua hora Harry... Vamos por parte... Tomo a liberdade de pedir para o professor Snape participar da nossa conversa. Temos muita coisa para conversar... Severo, por favor...

Olhei para a Hermione e Rony, eles também não estavam entendendo onde Dumbledore queria chegar.

- Sra. Weasley... A biblioteca está lhe esperando... Infelizmente o tempo é curto e acho que você tem muito que pesquisar. - Dumbledore se dirigiu a Hermione. - Meu assunto agora é com o Harry e Rony; depois eles lhe contam...

Hermione obedeceu prontamente e, como se tivesse quinze anos de novo, saiu da sala acompanhada por McGonagall.

- Harry... Conte-me tudo sobre o Herdeiro de Voldemort... - Dumbledore pediu. Eu e Rony começamos a falar tudo que sabíamos. O rosto de Dumbledore não sofria nenhuma alteração. Snape continuava sério no seu quadro.

- Foi o que lhe disse Alvo. - Snape falou logo que terminamos.

- Sim, Severo... Foi o que imaginei! - Ele pareceu pensativo. - Sempre houve essa lenda que Voldemort tinha um filho, mas na época as informações que tive era que a criança não havia vingado... Mas parece que Theodore é mesmo o tal Herdeiro... Mas mesmo assim, tenho dúvidas sobre esse parentesco!

- Theodore pode não ser o Herdeiro? - Rony perguntou. - Mas tudo leva a isto!

- Sim Sr. Weasley... Mas vocês têm certeza absoluta que ele é mesmo o filho do Lorde das Trevas ou foi um conjunto de coincidências que levaram a crer nisso? - Snape questionou. - Quando vocês falaram da outra vez, eu não duvidei, pois sempre existiu essa lenda, mas vocês têm provas concretas que ele é o filho do Lorde? Fizeram o teste de herança mágica?

- Hum... Não tivemos oportunidade para isso... Mas tudo leva a ele... – Falei, tentando assimilar onde aquela conversa nos levaria.

- Nem tudo é o que parece Harry. Você já deveria saber isso! - Dumbledore falou serenamente. - Quanto à pedra do amor... Em que posso ajudar?

- Precisamos saber onde ela está! Onde minha mãe a guardou... Então pensei no Espelho de Osejed... - Falei ansioso.

- Você não acha que está querendo tudo de mão beijada, Potter? - Snape perguntou irônico. Onde eu estava com a cabeça que deu ao meu filho o nome desse ai?!

- Professor Snape... O espelho é uma boa ideia. Harry... Eu não sei onde sua mãe guardou a pedra, mas devia estar perto de você naquela noite! - Dumbledore comentou.

- Quando reformamos a casa, não encontramos nada semelhante à pedra. - Falei. O espelho era a minha esperança.

- Você sabe que o espelho foi mudado de lugar... Depois que alguns primeiro-anistas encontrou-no escola, achei por bem guardá-lo em outro lugar... - Dumbledore sorriu. - Harry... O amor! O amor é uma força vital, que move tudo...

- Como?! Eu acho que não estou entendendo!! - Falei confuso. - O que o amor tem haver com o espelho?

- A gente só quer saber onde está o espelho! - Rony exclamou.

- Não seja impaciente Weasley! - Snape ralhou. Pensei que nesse momento ele iria tirar 50 pontos da Grifinória. - O espelho está onde o amor despertou...

- Como?! - Eu e Rony perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Onde o amor despertou... O amor sempre esteve ali, mas uma hora, em um momento, ele despertou Harry... O seu amor... - Dumbledore falou como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo de deduzir.

Porém, aquelas palavras pareciam não fazer sentido "onde o amor despertou". Mas que amor? Amor por quem? Cho? Não pode ser, eu nunca amei a Cho. A única que amei em minha vida foi.... Gina?!

- Harry... - Dumbledore continuou. - Sei que você vai descobrir... O espelho vai estar lhe esperando quando você se lembrar onde o amor verdadeiro, puro e antigo despertou. - Dumbledore se voltou para Rony. - Se fosse o Sr. Weasley estaria em outro lugar... Em outro lugar onde o amor despertou...

Olhei para Rony como se pedisse ajuda, mas ele parecia tão confuso quanto eu.

- Mas, pense sobre o que falei sobre o Herdeiro, Harry... - Dumbledore falou, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio. - E lembre-se, sempre haverá ameaças, a luta pelo poder, o bem contra o mal... Não é Voldemort ou o filho dele, muitos almejam o poder, invejam a felicidade, não sabem o que é amor... Sempre existirá a luta contra o mal!

Ficamos todos em silêncio que só foi quebrado pela tosse de Snape.

- Potter... Minerva falou que sua filha nasceu, Lílian, como a avó! - Sua voz transmitia uma emoção, ou eu estava vendo coisas? - Er... Parabéns!

- Ah... Obrigada, Lilian lembra muito minha mãe, mas é uma cópia de Gina! - Exclamei.

- Mas a Weasley, digo, Sra. Potter agora, sempre me lembrou Lílian... Elas sempre tiveram um talento especial para poções... - Snape parecia pensativo. - Espero que sua filha tenha herdado o talento da mãe e da avó... Que eu me lembre, você, assim com o outro Potter, era uma negação nessa matéria!

- Também espero! - Falei irônico. - Obrigada... Professores!

- O espelho está lhe esperando Harry... Ah... Mantenha-me informado da situação. Estarei aqui se você precisar... - Dumbledore encerrou a conversa.

*******

Saímos da sala de McGonagall em silêncio. Caminhávamos pelos corredores do castelo meio sem saber para onde iríamos.

Poderíamos ter terminado a nossa conversa sem Snape me lembrar que eu não era muito bom em poções, assim como meu pai. Mas aquele ano que Slughorn assumiu a disciplina eu me sai bem. Tudo bem a ajuda daquele livro, o livro do Príncipe Mestiço, que depois descobri pertencer a Snape, me ajudou muito.

As idéias se misturavam na minha cabeça: poções, amor, onde o amor despertou... Droga! Aonde isso ia me levar! Vamos Harry, pensa: Amor, onde o amor despertou amor puro, verdadeiro, antigo...

- Vamos à biblioteca ver a Mione. - Rony comentou depois de alguns minutos. – Sabe, Dumbledore disse que se fosse comigo o espelho estaria em outro lugar... Hum... Onde eu notei a Hermione... É esse tipo de amor que ele estava falando, não?! Talvez na biblioteca?! Espero que a Hermione não me pergunte onde foi que o meu amor por ela despertou... Porque eu não consigo me lembrar quando foi... - Concordei com um gesto positivo com a cabeça...

Poções! Amor, onde o amor despertou... Rony falou que se fosse com ele talvez fosse à biblioteca, onde ele notou a Hermione. Onde eu notei a Gina? Onde o meu amor por Gina despertou? Só pode ser isso, onde o meu amor por Gina despertou!

- NA AULA DE POÇÕES! - Gritei no meio do corredor. - Claro, Rony, foi na aula de poções, aula de poções quando eu percebi que amava a Gina... Quer dizer, foi quando eu comecei a percebê-la! Amortêntia!!!

Harry! Eu não entendi! - Rony perguntou, lançando-me um olhar interrogativo.

- Rony, foi na aula de poções que senti o cheiro da Gina... O Espelho está nas masmorras, na antiga sala de aula de poções. A sala foi inutilizada depois da batalha final, lembra? No nosso último ano trocamos de sala, pois o Slughorn disse que aquela sala era amaldiçoada... Sei lá... Inventou uma desculpa qualquer para não utilizar mais a sala de Snape. McGonagall me disse que ninguém mais entrou naquela sala...

- OK... O espelho está lá então! - Rony disse por fim.

- Acho que sim... Lembra amortêntia?! É uma poção do amor, você sente o cheiro que mais lhe atrai... Eu senti cheiro de torta de melaço, madeira de cabo de vassoura e um cheiro de floral que me lembrava a Toca, depois eu descobri que era o cheiro da Gina... - Parei de falar exausto. - É o cheiro da Gina... Eu vou para as masmorras!

Er... Vou ver a Hermione primeiro... Encontramos-nos lá? – Rony falou, já tomando a direção da biblioteca.

******

Sai correndo em direção às masmorras. Ainda bem que os alunos estavam em aulas; poucos notaram a minha presença.

Parei em frente a nossa antiga sala de poções. Slughorn não lecionava há muito tempo. O professor agora era Ernesto Macmillan. Lembrava dele, era da Lufa-lufa, um cara legal, um pouco pomposo e formal. Ainda bem que não o encontrei nessa visita, mas parece que ele também não quis ocupar essa sala. Respirei fundo e abri as portas.

A masmorra estava completamente diferente do que lembrava. Pó e teias de aranha cobriam as mesas, alguns caldeirões envelhecidos e frascos com restos de poções. Peguei a varinha para ter um pouco de luz e abrir caminho entre as teias. Ainda bem que Rony não veio, assim poderia me livrar de algumas aranhas pelo caminho.

Olhei em volta completamente perdido. Por onde começar?!? Olhei de novo e meus olhos pararam em um velho armário no canto. Um sorriso brotou. Isso está muito fácil!? Fácil? Não! Se eu não lembrasse quando foi que meu amor por Gina despertou era bem provável que ficasse procurando dias e dias pelo castelo. Podia ter sido aquela vez no corredor, quando um monstro se formou dentro de mim, quando vi Gina beijando Dino... Ou, poderia ter sido na Câmara Secreta quando vi Gina desacordada, praticamente, morta. Ou, ainda, quando eu estava me lamentando por ter sido possuído por Voldemort e ela enfrentou-me com firmeza...

A câmara... Podia ser lá. Ainda éramos tão crianças para achar que a amava, podia ser lá! Eu salvei a Gina na câmara, salvei porque ela era a irmão do Rony, porque ela era inocente... Tom Riddle havia usado-a... Usado-a para me atingir. Salvei a Gina porque devia salva-la, salvaria qualquer um que estivesse naquela situação. Mas ver a Gina lá, no chão frio da câmara... Um sentimento muito forte se apoderou de mim. Sempre que lembrava daquele dia, me arrepiava todo.

Olhei para o armário. Dumbledore disse onde o amor despertou... Onde o amor despertou foi na sala de poções ou foi na câmara. O dia que a Gina foi levada para a câmara, foi um dos dias mais tristes da minha vida. Sempre associei isso ao fato da Gina ser irmã do Rony, de considerar os Weasley minha família. Mas nunca vi a Gina como minha irmã. Sempre considerei Hermione como uma irmã. Mas Gina... Desde a primeira vez que a vi na estação, não sei explicar... Mas, definitivamente, nunca vi Gina como uma irmã. Agora sim as coisas fazem sentido... Amor antigo... Alma gêmeas...

Respiro fundo e conto até dez. Já que estou aqui, não custa abrir o armário e procurar pelo espelho, se não estiver, vou dar uma olhada pela sala e depois vou à câmara. Arrepio-me todo só de pensar em voltar lá! Mas por Gina e pelos meus filhos, eu iria até o inferno tomar o chá das cinco com Voldemort.

Abro o armário devagar. Observo cuidadosamente tudo que está ali dentro. Por instinto me abaixo até a última prateleira. Espirro por causa do pó. Nada. Não está aqui, eu sei! Levanto-me, mas de súbito me abaixo de novo e percebo um objeto minúsculo no canto da última prateleira

Pego o objeto com cuidado. Deposito no chão. Aponto a varinha "revelio". Uma nuvem de poeira toma conta do local. E magicamente o objeto minúsculo ganha as formas do Espelho de Osejed.

O espelho continuava magnífico, como me lembrava, ia até quase o teto, tinha uma moldura de talha dourada... "Oãça rocu esme ojesed osamo tso rueso ortso moãn" leio alto a inscrição gravada no alto. Ficou ali parado, lembrando da primeira vez que havia visto o espelho. Foi no Natal, meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, quando ganhei a capa de Invisibilidade de meu pai...

Senti lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto quando olhei para o espelho... A imagem que vejo é a mesma que havia visto há anos atrás... Minha mãe, meu pai e alguns parentes... Depois vejo Gina, Tiago, Alvo e Lily, já maiores, brincando na varanda do Chalé da Praia...

- O espelho mostra os nossos desejos mais íntimos... A primeira vez que o encontrei vi a minha família, pois sempre quis conhecê-la. - Falei em voz alta. - Agora vejo a minha família feliz, segura, em paz... Dumbledore falou que o espelho era perigoso... Meu maior desejo é achar a pedra do amor.

Olho novamente para o espelho, sei que ele não me dirá onde está a pedra, mas poderá me dar pistas... Mas o espelho só me mostra borboletas... Um caminho de borboletas.

******

Acho que já tinha passado uns vinte minutos quando Rony e Hermione apareceram. Eu já tinha guardado o espelho no lugar dele. Estava sentando em um banco esperando eles e tentando entender o que aquelas borboletas significavam...

- Você achou o espelho? - Hermione perguntou.

- Achei... Mas não adiantou nada... - Falei me levantando. - Vamos sair daqui!

- Hum... Mas o espelho não nos mostra o que desejamos ver... Nossos desejos mais íntimos. - Rony questionou pegando a mão de Hermione para saímos das masmorras.

- Sim... Mas quando eu olhei o espelho desejando encontrar a pedra do amor, ele me mostrou borboletas, um caminho de borboletas...

- Estranho... Dumbledore disse que a pedra devia estar perto de você quando Voldemort tentou lhe matar... O que tem haver com borboletas?? - Rony comentou.

- Ah... Sobre a pedra eu descobri uma coisa... Também descobri uma coisa sobre os poderes da Gina e... - Hermione abriu a boca para continuar, mas ficou quieta.

- Hermione? Isso é bom ou não? - Parei no meio do corredor e fiquei esperando a sua resposta.

- É bom Harry... Mas acho melhor contar com a Gina junto... - Hermione sorriu. - Sobre a pedra e sobre os poderes da Gina...

Voltamos à sala de McGonagall, mas o Dumbledore e Snape não estavam em seus quadros. Despedimos-nos da nossa professora e amiga e usamos a rede de Flú. Eu fui para o Largo Grimmauld e Rony e Hermione para a Casa Branca de Hogsmead.

A casa estava em silêncio quando sai da lareira. Gina devia estar lá em cima com Alvo.

- Oi! - Lhe dei um selinho e olhei para Alvo adormecido na cama. - E Alvo? Tá tudo bem aqui?

- Alvo melhorou, a febre já cedeu. - Gina falou sorrindo para mim. - Ele até comeu algo no jantar. Acho que só queria a minha atenção – Gina cobriu o filho com o edredom e beijou sua testa. - Vou amamentar a Lily... Você está com fome?

- Um pouco... - Falei acompanhando ela até o quarto de Lily. - Mas depois eu vejo algo para comer.

- Então? Estou curiosa. - Gina pegou Lily do berço e sentou na poltrona para amamentá-la. - Rony e Hermione foram para casa?

- Sim... Mas amanhã eles vêm... Hermione não quis nos falar o que descobriu... - Dei um longo suspiro. - Vou tomar um banho e comer algo... Já volto! Depois te conto o que aconteceu!

Gina sorriu e eu sai do quarto. Tomei um banho rápido e pedi para Monstro me preparar um sanduíche. Meia hora depois, voltei para o quarto, Gina ainda estava com Lily, terminava de trocar sua fralda.

- Ela está agitada, não sei mais o que fazer; já dei o peito, troquei as fraldas, embalei e nada... - Gina comentou, enquanto tentava acalmar Lily, que não parava de choramingar.

- Me dá ela! - Falei pegando Lily. - Filhinha... O que você tem? Dorme para o papai e a mamãe conversarem! - Lily estava com os olhinhos bem arregalados e continuou fazendo manha.

Gina deu um longo suspiro. E começou a mexer no móbile de borboletas. O movimento do objeto e a música suave que ele fazia, despertou a atenção de Lily, que imediatamente ficou quieta. Gina me olhou e sorriu. Coloquei-a devagarzinho no berço. Lily parecia encantada com o movimento do mó para a luminária no lado do berço.

- Claro! – disse, espalmando a mão esquerda na minha testa. - Borboletas! Gina... A luminária estava perto de mim naquele dia... Lembra as memórias da minha mãe? Será!? - Gina me olha confusa.

Olho de novo para a luminária e uma imagem se forma diante de meus olhos: uma mulher ruiva (que não é a Gina) faz um floreio com a varinha e de repente o quarto esta repleto de borboletas de vários tamanhos, movimentando-se, como se voassem.

- Harry?! - Gina exclamou, enquanto eu me dirigia até a luminária e fazia exatamente o que a mulher que eu vi fez e, como num passe de mágica, a luminária que não funcionava começou a girar e a reproduzir uma luz arroxeada, formando um caminho de borboletas.

Gina me olhou e sorriu. Agora entendi o que o espelho me mostrou. A pedra estava dentro da luminária. Ainda com a luminária se movimentando, peguei-a e comecei a virar de um lado para o outro.

- Harry... Você não a consertou, né?! - Gina perguntou, enquanto eu olhava a luminária. - Como ela está funcionando agora?!

- Não sei Gi... Só fiz um feitiço simples e ela funcionou! - Desviei o meu olhar da luminária para Lily que estava calminha no berço.

Era estranho, mas parecia que havia outra pessoa no quarto, pois Lily sorria e olhava para o lado oposto ao qual estávamos eu e Gina, movimentava-se como se alguém brincasse com ela e em minutos dormia serenamente.

- Ela dormiu... - Falei. A luminária ainda estava esquecida ainda em minhas mãos. - Quando achei o espelho desejei que ele me mostrasse onde minha mãe guardou a pedra, ele só me mostrou borboletas...

Gina olhou ao redor, o quarto estava cheio de borboletas. E, nesse instante, caiu aos pés de Gina uma pedra. Uma linda pedra brilhante e vermelha.

******************************************

**N/B: ** Adorei o capítulo! E o retorno do nosso Trio preferido à Hogwarts? E, finalmente, o encontro da pedra do amor! Perfeito, Day! Cheio de aventura e amor, como a vida deve ser! Beijos, Alessandra.

**N/A: Pessoal... Capítulo novinho para vocês... Espero que gostem... O capítulo deu um pouco de trabalho, principalmente, na segunda parte, portanto, se tiver algum erro, alguma confusão no andamento da história me avisem. Ok! Obrigada a todos que leem, comentam... O próximo não sei se vou conseguir postar semana que vem, pois vou estar bem envolvida com o trabalho, talvez no fim de semana, ok! Beijos para todos!!!!!**

**Marininha Potter – que bom que voltou a ler... fico muito feliz! Bjs!**

**Igorsambora – Obrigada... momentos de paz, bah! Vai demorar, as coisas só vão ficar mais tensas... Bjs!**

**Patilion – postar rápido vai ficar difícil agora que as férias terminaram, mas vou tentar manter uma regularidade pois tenho até o capítulo 33 prontos... Bjs!**

**Mickky – Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também... As coisas vão ficar um pouco tensas, mas tudo termina bem! Bjs!**


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29 – A pedra do amor

Lily adorava as borboletas que a luminária produzia. Ficava encantada, olhando-as girarem a sua volta.

- Dorme Lily! Papai precisa falar com o Tio Rony e com a Tia Mione... – Lily parecia não entender minhas palavras, pois seus olhinhos castanhos esverdeados estavam bem arregalados.

Eu caminhava de um lado para o outro naquele quarto, embalava Lily e ela continuava muito atenta. Gina não gostava que eu a embalasse... Dizia que a deixaria baldosa. Lembro que, quando Tiago nasceu, sempre o embalava para dormir; o dia que não o embalei, ele abriu o maior berreiro, só queria colo. Se não fosse o choro do filho, tenho que certeza que Gina teria me azarado. Depois disso, parei de embalá-los, mas não resistia, ainda mais, quando queria que dormissem logo.

Rony, Hermione e Gina me esperavam na sala. Tínhamos muito que conversar. Hermione havia feito algumas descobertas sobre a pedra do amor e algo sobre os poderes de Gina. Eu e Gina havíamos achado a pedra, que estava muito bem guardada no escritório.

Quando Gina pegou a pedra, ela ganhou uma tonalidade vermelho vivo e o quarto ficou todo iluminado, quando eu peguei a pedra, ela ganhou uma tonalidade arroxeada, depois rosada e laranja. Precisei largá-la logo, pois aprecia que queimava em minhas mãos. Gina mencionou que o calor dá pedra não a incomodou.

- Lílian Luna Potter! Você vai dormir ou não? – Lily sorriu para mim. – Lily, por favor, coopera com o papai!!!

- Hei... – Os cabelos vermelhos de Rony apareceram na porta. – Hugo já dormiu há horas...

- A coisa tá difícil aqui! – Exclamei.

- Já tentou a poção do sono?? – Rony falou calmamente admirando as borboletas.

- Rony!! Você já usou em Hugo e Rose? – perguntei olhando para Lily. – Gina me mata!

- Claro que não! Mas já fiquei tentado várias vezes... – Rony falou. – Gina e Hermione estão lá em baixo, desce com a Lily!

Olhei para aquele rostinho lindo e suspirei.

- Vou tentar mais um pouco... – Rony não falou nada, sorriu e me deixou sozinho novamente com Lily.

______________

- Finalmente ela dormiu! – Exclamei assim que cheguei à sala e me joguei no sofá ao lado de Gina. – Ela me deu um baile!

- Lily não dorme tão fácil quando os meninos... – Gina se acomodou em meus braços. – Lily é manhosa, cheia de vontades... Ela me dá mais trabalho que Tiago e Alvo nessa idade.

- Harry, sinto muito, mas você vai ter trabalho com a Lily! – Rony falou como se fosse expert no assunto.

- Trabalho? Como? – Falei inocente na história.

- Meninas, Harry, meninas... São diferentes de meninos. Você tem que ensinar o Tiago e o Alvo a protegê-la, eu só tenho o Hugo... – Rony lamentou enquanto Hermione fazia careta. – Mas não se preocupe eu vou lhe ajudar... Sou mais experiente com meninas.

- Não dá bola para ele, Harry. Rony exagera... Rose só tem três anos ele já tá sofrendo por antecipação... – Hermione comentou.

- Sofrendo por quê? – Perguntei.

- Namorados... – Rony falou como se sofresse. – Namorados.

- Ah!? – Gina começou a rir. – Rony, por favor... Não coloca idéias na cabeça do Harry. Ele ainda não se deu conta disso!

- Eu... Lily, não vai namorar! – Falei revoltado. – Imagina, a minha menininha com outro... Nem pensar! Meu bebê! Ela vai ser sempre meu bebê...

Hermione e Gina começaram a rir. Esse assunto não era engraçado. Era preocupante. Como elas não se preocupavam?!

- Ok! Mas as meninas ainda são pequenas... – Hermione beijou Rony. – Vocês terão tempo para se preocupar com isso! Mas agora vamos falar de coisas sérias!

- Hermione, minha filha e minha sobrinha namorarem é sério sim! – Rony olhou para mim e eu concordei com a cabeça. – Mas eu estou curioso para saber o que você descobriu... E a pedra Harry, você e Gina acharam? Onde está?

- Sim, eu e Gina achamos a pedra. Estava dentro da luminária de borboletas do quarto da Lily... – Falei. – Estava bem perto da gente esse tempo todo! Agora está guardada em uma caixa enfeitiçada, só eu e Gina podemos abri-la...

- É uma pedra vermelha brilhante, dependendo de quem a toca ela muda de cor... Para o Harry ela ficou tão quente que quase o queimou! – Gina falou. – Vou buscar a pedra para vocês verem.

Gina foi até o escritório buscar a pedra. Eu fiquei pensando em Lily namorar... "Mas que coisa absurda, ela é um bebê, vai sempre ser um bebê...". Fiz uma careta só de pensar em Lily namorando... Imagina!

- Aqui está! – Gina mostrou a pedra. Hermione a pegou e ela ficou rosada e brilhante. Depois passou para Rony, a pedra também ficou quente, mas não mudou de cor. Rony a devolveu logo para caixa. Gina a deixou em cima da mesa de centro.

- Ela é linda... – Hermione falou pensativa e logo se voltou para nós. – A cor que ela fica quando pegamos de certa forma demonstra o poder que a pessoa que a pegou tem... Mas antes de falar da pedra... – Ela se voltou para a Gina. – Preciso esclarecer sobre os poderes da Gina!

- Hermione, para de enrolar e fala logo. Estou curioso! – Rony falou impaciente.

- Calma Rony. Isso é bem complexo... Tem muita coisa que estou entendendo melhor agora... – Hermione adquiriu aquele ar professoral que ela assume toda vez que quer explicar algo. – Vocês se lembram da herança mágica? Dumbledore nos falou a primeira vez que fomos falar com ele... – Nós três assentimos com a cabeça e Hermione continuou. – Gi, Harry vocês não falaram mais dos poderes do Tiago, estão aumentando não?

- Sim Mione... O levamos ao medibruxo infantil e ele aumentou a dose da poção para controlar a magia espontânea, e eu e Harry estamos ensinando ele a controlar... Mas o medibruxo infantil nos avisou que cada vez vai aumentar mais e a poção não vai fazer efeito depois que ele tiver sete anos, então ele terá que ser instruído, treinado... . – Gina fez uma pausa. – Mas Tiago já está conseguindo controlar o uso da magia...

- Quando o Alvo ficou doente, o medibruxo falou que podia ser também uma espécie de manifestação de magia. – Falei, lembrando do que o curandeiro falou. – Ele não manifestou magia ainda, mas o medibruxo já comentou que ele é mais sensível à magia que as outras crianças.

- Como? – Rony perguntou.

- Ele sente manifestações mágicas... Ele ficou extremamente sensível, por isso a mudança de comportamento depois que Lily nasceu. Ele sentiu a tensão que eu e Harry passamos durante a gravidez da Lily, por isso o ciúme, ele a culpa inconscientemente pelo nosso sofrimento. – Gina esclareceu. - Se ele for exposto à magia das trevas, pode ser muito perigoso... – Esse era o nosso maior medo, pois sua vida estaria em risco.

- Talvez tenha a ver com o nosso contato com os horcruxes. – Hermione comentou. – Quer dizer, eu tenho certeza... Dumbledore havia falado sobre isso... O contato com a magia poderosa das horcruxes fez as habilidades que nos já tínhamos serem acentuadas. No caso do Harry, ele teve muito contato com magia das trevas... Alvo, de certa forma, herdou isso!

- Hum... Mas Gina não teve contato com as horcruxes? – Questionei.

- Teve sim! Primeiro, com o diário de Tom Riddle e depois com você. – Hermione comentou.

- Ah... O diário... – Gina ficou incomodada, ela não gostava de se lembrar daquele ano.

- Harry, você também foi usado como uma horcruxe e quando vocês... – Hermione ficou vermelha e Gina sorriu. – Sabe, ah,... Vocês me entenderam... Gina teve contato com as horcruxe sim, até mais do que eu e Rony...

- Aff... – Rony fez uma careta ao entender o que Hermione se referia. - Mas Mione, você disse que nossas habilidades foram acentuadas quando tivemos contato com as horcruxes... Como assim? – Rony falou.

- Rony, você sempre foi bom em duelos, você se dá muito bem em atividades práticas, em ações em campo... – Hermione comentou. – Eu, eu sempre gostei de estudar, mas sei que consigo entender as coisas muito mais o que os outros, memorizo tudo que leio... Harry, você é bom em várias coisas e entende muito de magia, lembra do Torneio Tribruxo? Você não foi escolhido à toa, seus sentidos são bem aguçados... E a Gina, sempre foi uma boa aluna, mas é extremamente habilidosa em poções, feitiços, transfiguração e outras coisas... E, eu sei que os dois... – Ela olhou para mim e Gina. – Que vocês podem fazer magia sem usar a varinha... Tiago, Alvo e Lily herdaram essas habilidades que irão se manifestar de diferentes formas. Rose e Hugo também herdaram. Rose é bem mais esperta que qualquer criança de três anos... Meus pais já comentaram isso e eu me fiz de desentendida. Quanto ao Hugo, ainda não sabemos...

- Mas o que isso tem a ver com os poderes de Gina e a pedra do amor? – Rony perguntou. – Acho que preciso de um whisky de fogo! – Ele se levantou e foi se servir.

- Eu também quero! – Falei para Rony. – É Mione, o que tem a ver?

- Calma... Tem a herança... Gina passou isso para eles, provavelmente, mais para a Lily do que para os meninos... Mas isso ainda não sabemos, Lily é um bebê, ela ainda não demonstrou nada que chamasse a atenção? – Hermione, vendo a nossa negativa, continuou. – Os poderes da sétima filha são enormes, ainda mais quando se teve contato com uma magia poderosa, como as horcruxes... Gina pode fazer qualquer feitiço sem usar a varinha, poder ler e comandar a mente das pessoas sem usar nenhum feitiço e pode evocar os poderes da natureza... – Vendo nossa cara de espanto, ela deu um sorriso e continuou. – Pode provocar uma grande tempestade, pode comandar o vento, a água, o fogo, a terra... Você só não foi treinada para isso... E com a pedra do amor em suas mãos, o poder que ela possui... Gina, você se tornou uma bruxa extremamente poderosa!

******

Minha mulher é uma bruxa poderosa. Muito mais do que imaginávamos. Um sorriso brota nos meus lábios. Olha para o lado, Gina está acordada. Sei que toda a conversa com a Hermione deve estar fervilhando na sua cabeça, como está na minha.

- Harry... Tá acordado? – Gina senta na cama. – Eu não consigo dormir!

- Eu também não! – Também me sento e busco Gina para se acomodar em meu peito. – Está pensando em tudo que na Hermione nos disse...

- Sim... Harry, como eu posso ter tanto poder... – Gina deu um longo suspiro. – Porque isso sempre acontece conosco?

- Deve ser porque eu não sou um bruxo qualquer... O eleito, o-menino-que-sobreviveu... Não se casaria com uma bruxa qualquer! – Tentei fazer graça da situação, Gina riu, mas logo voltou a ficar séria.

- Eu tenho medo! Eu sempre soube que podia fazer coisas que os outros bruxos não faziam... Mas sempre tive medo de não conseguir controlar...

- Gi... Hermione disse que pode lhe ajudar a desenvolvê-los, controlá-los... Mas você nunca manifestou nenhum deles... – Falei, dei-me por conta que Gina sempre foi uma bruxa habilidosa, mas nunca demonstrou nenhum dos poderes que Hermione mencionou.

- Mais ou menos... Quando eu era criança... – Gina fez uma pausa, entendi que ela iria me contar algo que nunca havia mencionado. – Eu costumava obrigar o Rony a brincar comigo quando ele não queria. Teve uma vez, que fomos à casa da Tia Muriel para um piquenique, e eu não queria ir, então desejei que chovesse muito... E choveu... Aconteciam outras coisas, eu sempre falava para a mamãe e o papai que tinha sido um dos meninos e eles acreditavam...

- Gina...

- Harry... Eu sei... Depois eu comecei a me policiar para não fazer mais isso... Fiquei com medo do que podia fazer quando Tom Riddle me usou para abrir a Câmara, achei que estava sendo castigada... – Gina suspirou. – Mas nem sempre eu conseguia. Eu fiquei com tanta raiva quando vi você com a Cho quando estávamos na Armada Dumbledore que... – Gina ficou vermelha. – Meio que obriguei o Miguel a ficar comigo, depois acabei ficando com ele por que eu me senti culpada, ele gostava de mim. Digamos que o seu namoro com a Cho não deu certo porque não tinha que dar, mas eu ajudei para que isso acontecesse mais rápido, também obriguei os gêmeos a me contarem que você havia emprestado o ouro para eles abrirem à loja...

- Gi... – Beijei os cabelos dela. – Tá tudo bem... Mas porque você não me contou isso antes?

- Harry... Eu, não sei, sempre achei que isso era errado, que não devia fazer. Depois, eu me programei para esquecer que meus poderes existiam... Depois ficou tudo calmo, a gente ficou junto, estava tudo bem... Confesso que tentei algumas vezes manipular você... Quando você terminou comigo... – Gina me olhou. – Mas com você eu nunca consegui...

- Gi... Está tudo bem... Isso não é errado, você era criança... – Tentei acalmá-la, mas ela chorava compulsivamente. – Olha, eu também fiz coisas que não foram certas... Mas já passou. Hermione disse que vai lhe ajudar com os poderes para você saber mais, saber como usá-los.

- Harry... Eu sei que se umas das crianças estiverem em risco, meus poderes vão vir à tona... Eu preciso saber usá-los para poder defendê-los! – Gina ficou olhando para o nada por uns segundos. – Quando houve a batalha em Hogwarts, eu sabia que era uma batalha sua... Algo me dizia que não devia interferir nas suas decisões, só tinha que lhe apoiar. Estar por perto... Mas agora é diferente... Essa batalha também é minha!

- Gina, não vai acontecer como da outra vez. – Nem gostava de me lembrar daquele dia. - Você vai saber como usar esses poderes. Eu sei que sim! – Procurei passar toda a confiança que eu sentia para ela. – Gina... Também tem a pedra, pelo que Hermione falou, só você pode usá-la...

- Eu e qualquer mãe para defender os seus filhos... Como a sua! Hermione, minha mãe se precisar... Mas os poderes da sétima filha junto com os poderes da pedra do amor são enormes... A pedra é um instrumento que as mães usam para proteger seus filhos... Por amor a um filho, uma mãe é capaz de tudo... – Gina sorriu ao terminar sua explicação. – A pedra só pode ser usada quando uma criança inocente estiver sendo ameaçada... Por isso sua mãe poderia tê-la usado para lhe defender de Voldemort, acredito que ela não teve tempo Harry...

- Sei... Minha mãe fez tudo para me proteger Gina, eu sei que ela tentou tudo... – Senti meus olhos molhados, respirei fundo e engoli aquela emoção que sempre me invadia quando lembrava de minha mãe. Respirei fundo. - Será que esse povo que está com o Herdeiro sabe disso? Da pedra do amor, dos seus poderes... Aquele dia, em Hogsmead, eles não tentaram nada porque você estava junto, mas no parque eles tentaram levar o Tiago e você sentiu que ele estava em perigo?

- Também pensei nisso Harry... Sobre a pedra, eu não sei, poucos bruxos sabem sobre ela. Durante um tempo, muitas mães a usavam para proteger seus filhos, mas depois esse costume foi se perdendo. As pedras foram destruídas, pois alguns bruxos mal intencionados começaram a usá-la de forma errada, ela tem alguns poderes de cura. Agora existem poucas pedras espalhadas pelo mundo... – Gina fez uma pausa. – E sobre os poderes da sétima filha, isso sempre existiu. Sempre houve esse mito sobre os poderes da sétima. Toda a comunidade bruxa sabe que eu sou a sétima filha, única mulher em sete gerações de uma família bruxa puro sangue. Até os trouxas tem lendas sobre a sétima filha... Eles devem saber sim, devem ter estudado sobre os poderes da sétima filha... Bessy me conhecia da escola, sabia quem eu era...

- Hum... Mas Gina... Você não é a única sétima filha? – Perguntei.

- Harry... Mas somos poucas, eu não me lembro de conhecer outra sétima filha... – Gina se soltou dos meus braços e ficou de frente para mim. – Amor! Uma vez na escola... Não lembro a situação, mas defendi a Luna de alguns sonserinos, usei um feitiço que não havíamos aprendido ainda, que não seria ensinado na escola nunca... Bessy, depois desse dia, ficava sempre me observando e me perguntou se eu sabia o quão poderosa eu era... Nunca dei bola para isso, mas agora...

- Eles sabem... Por isso não agiram ainda... Mas eles estão esperando o quê?!

- Harry... Talvez o Herdeiro, Theodore, seja só uma desculpa, um bode expiatório... Afinal nos sabemos que o Herdeiro não iria se transformar em um grande bruxo das trevas em pouco mais de um ano! Também existe a possibilidade dele não ser o filho de Voldemort... – Gina me olhou. – Tem alguém bem mais poderoso por trás disso... Alguém que já tinha um plano bem arquitetado há muito tempo e foi muito paciente para saber a hora de agir...

- Bessy!?!? Será!

- O que aconteceu com ela depois da guerra, ela não voltou para a escola... Nós sabemos o que todo mundo sabe sobre a família dela... Quem investigou? A Ordem ou os Aurores?? – Gina me questionou. Seus olhos brilhavam. Gina era realmente maravilhosa.

- Eu e Rony cuidaremos pessoalmente disso... – Falei, dando-lhe um beijo e a puxando de novo para perto de mim. – Sabe, o Ministério perdeu uma grande auror.

- Eu nunca quis ser auror... – Gina riu. A nuvem de preocupação em seu olhar já havia se dissipado. – Mas eu ainda estou sem sono...

- Acho que posso resolver isso! - Eu comecei a rir...

Foi um dia longo, cheio de novidades, merecíamos alguns momentos de tranqüilidade. Busquei seus lábios para um beijo apaixonado.

Como era o costume, todos os domingos íamos almoçar na Toca. A Sra. Weasley ficava realmente furiosa se faltássemos algum domingo sem um motivo que ela considerasse realmente importante para justificar a ausência. O único que tinha esse privilégio era Carlinhos, por morar na Romênia. Mas os outros Weasley estavam pontualmente domingo na Toca.

Porém, esse era um domingo atípico, George não veio por causa de Angelina que estava grávida de seis meses, a gravidez dela era muito arriscada, ela estava de repouso absoluto. Mas mandou Freddy. Gui e Fleur também não vieram, pois ela já estava para dar a luz ao terceiro filho do casal, mas também mandaram Victorie e Dominique. Percy mandou uma coruja dizendo que as gêmeas estavam resfriadas, portanto ele e a família não viriam também.

- Rony, precisamos investigar melhor a Bessy. – Comentei, enquanto observávamos as crianças brincando no pátio da Toca. – Mas fica só entre nós. Gina acha que ela sabe sobre os poderes da sétima filha... – Contei para ele tudo que Gina me falou.

- Pode ser. Gina tem razão... – Rony ficou pensativo. – A pedra está bem guardada Harry? Quem mais sabe sobre ela?

- Hum... Só nós... – Falei, esse era um segredo nosso. – E é melhor continuar assim. Não acho bom que nem a Ordem saiba sobre a pedra e nem sobre os poderes de Gina... Desconfio de todo mundo... Enquanto conseguirmos manter isso só entre a gente melhor!

Rony concordou e saiu correndo para apartar uma pequena briga por causa de uma vassoura entre Dominique e Freddy, que viviam brigando.

- Harry... – Gina me chamou. – Dá uma olhada na Lily, estou ajudando a mamãe na cozinha e ela está chorando, acho que tem que trocar a fralda!

- Claro, já vou! – Entrei na casa e fui direto para o antigo quarto de Gina. Agora havia um berço ali, vários brinquedos e era onde as crianças menores normalmente ficavam quando estávamos na Toca.

Quando me aproximei do quarto, ouvi uma voz infantil, era Alvo que estava ali. Procurei não fazer barulho, não queria que ele se assustasse.

- Lily... Mamãe já vem... – Alvo fazia carinho no rostinho de Lily através das grades do berço. – Ela sempre vem quando a gente chora...

Fiquei encostado na porta. Lily não chorava mais, parecia entender o que o irmão falava. Alvo limpava as lágrimas do rosto dela...

- Você é minha irmãzinha... Tenho que cuidar de você quando papai e mamãe não estão... – Alvo continuava a fazer carinho nela e ela estava quietinha, tentava colocar o dedo na boca do irmão. Era difícil Lily ficar quieta. – Eu gosto de você!

Eu ri baixinho. Gina diria que era o instinto protetor dos Potter´s, mas Alvo estava entendendo que Lily não era uma ameaça a ele. Ele estava se acostumando com a presença dela em casa, já não estava mais com tanto ciúmes.

Tudo bem, Lily já estava com três meses, e todo receio que tínhamos em relação a ela, devido à gravidez e ao parto delicado de Gina, já havia passado (apesar do medibruxo infantil dizer que Lily estava ótima e que estávamos exagerando). Gina já se sentia segura em deixá-la com Monstro, as mamadas já estavam mais espaçadas e ela pode voltar a acompanhar Alvo nas aulas de natação (antes era eu que levava os dois), voltou a levá-los a creche e ficava mais tempo com eles, principalmente, com Alvo, depois do jantar.

- Alvo... Hei! Que bom filho, você fez a Lily parar de chorar! – Passei a mão em seus cabelos, que eram naturalmente desarrumados como os meus. – Você é bom, Lily está bem quietinha.

Alvo sorriu meio encabulado. Peguei Lily e fui trocar suas fraldas. Alvo ficou comigo, observando tudo que fazia.

- Papai... Eu gosto da Lily, antes não gostava, mas agora eu gosto, ela ri para mim... – Alvo falou, quando saímos do quarto.

- Que bom filho... – Parei, estava com Lily no colo e me abaixei para ficar na altura dele. – Alvo... Lily também gosta muito de você!

Ele deu um beijo na testa dela e eu também beijei a testa dele. Alvo saiu correndo.

- Alvo... Não corre! – Falei, mas tenho certeza que ele não ouviu, pois já estava longe. – Hei... Lindinha, você conquistou o seu irmão...

Lily sorriu para mim e começou a fazer aqueles barulhinhos que os bebês fazem, como se quisesse falar. Seus olhos castanhos esverdeados estavam mais verdes, já havia reparado que toda vez que ela sorria eles ficavam mais verdes. Gina disse que quando ela estava bem, feliz seus olhos ficavam mais esverdeados, era o nosso termômetro para saber o humor de Lily.

_____________________

Em meados de maio, nasceu Louis Willian Weasley, o terceiro filho de Gui e Fleur. Um típico Weasley, se Dominique e Victorie eram parecidas com a mãe veela, Louis era o oposto. Mais um bebê na família. Nessas horas, sempre me lembrava de Fred, sua ausência ainda era sentida, mas a chegada dos novos Weasleys a amenizava.

Olhei para o porta-retrato em cima da minha mesa na sala do Departamento de Aurores: Alvo, Tiago e Lily, quando a levamos para a casa. Peguei o porta-retrato do lado: Gina vestida de noiva. Minha mente vagou para o dia do nosso casamento, para a nossa lua de mel na Itália.

Depois que as coisas se acalmassem, Lily estivesse maior, iria viajar com Gina novamente. Somente os dois, a última vez que ficamos alguns dias sozinhos foi quando fomos para Paris no último ano, antes de Gina engravidar de Lily e da história do Herdeiro começar a ficar mais complicada. Com a situação nesse estado, Gina não viajaria de jeito nenhum. Eu também não me sentiria seguro em me afastar das crianças. Também, só em pensar em ficar longe deles me dava um aperto no coração. Talvez devêssemos pensar em uma lua de mel a cinco.

Meu casamento era maravilhoso. Gina era maravilhosa. As crianças eram incríveis. Não me imaginava tendo outra vida. A cada dia me apaixonava mais e mais pela minha mulher, pela minha família!

Gina me surpreendia sempre, nunca deixou nosso casamento cair em uma rotina. Nosso casamento teve períodos tensos, o mais complicado foi durante a gravidez de Lily. Gina ficou muito sensível, insegura e um tanto possessiva com os filhos e comigo. Mas agora já havia passado. Também, todos os problemas com o Herdeiro, essas ameaças contribuíram para a estabilidade emocional de Gina, que já estava abalada por causa dos hormônios da gravidez.

Agora, essas informações sobre os poderes da sétima filha, a pedra do amor... Isso a deixava vulnerável. Mas, ela estava reagindo de uma forma muito determinada. Estava comprometida em estudar e entender seus poderes e estava praticando, para conseguir controlá-los e usá-los, com a ajuda de Hermione. E, me pediu para treiná-la em duelos.

Estranhei o seu pedido. Mas não iria negá-lo. Sabia que Gina queria estar preparada para qualquer eventualidade. Tinha esperança que ela não precisasse usá-los.

Nossos treinamentos eram maravilhosos. Treinávamos quase sempre depois que as crianças dormiam, no porão do Largo Grimmauld. O bom era como terminávamos os treinos. Gina era muito boa em duelo, e com o meu treinamento (sou um ótimo treinador, modéstia a parte) ela estava cada vez melhor.

- Harry... Vamos? – Rony me fez voltar à realidade.

Levantei-me, vesti minha capa da auror e saímos da sala. Tínhamos conseguindo algumas informações sobre Bessy Macffyn e iríamos checar.

Depois da morte de Voldemort, Bessy não havia voltado para e escola, sua família durante a guerra havia perdido todo o sua fortuna e prestigio, seu pai havia morrido alguns meses antes, sua mãe morreu ainda quando ela era menina. Seus dois irmãos mais velhos morreram naquele dia fatídico em Hogwarts.

Ela ficou sozinha e sem dinheiro. A única salvação foi recorrer a uma tia (que havia sido excluída da família por ter se casado com um trouxa), mas ela não se adaptou ao estilo sem magia de vida, já que a tia vivia como trouxa. A tia morreu em circunstâncias estranhas para os trouxas e deixou pouca coisa para Bessy, mas o suficiente para se sustentar por um ou dois anos no mundo trouxa e para pensar na sua volta ao mundo dos bruxos.

- É aqui! – Rony falou olhando para o pedaço de papel na mão.

Estávamos na Londres trouxa, um beco sujo em frente a um bar de péssima reputação.

- Vamos entrar... – Falei abrindo a porta. O lugar era escuro, com fumaça de cigarro, pessoas gritando, muitos bêbados caídos nas mesas. Uma garota com uma saia curtíssima veio em nossa direção.

- O que os rapazes vão querer? Aqui sempre tem tudo... – Ela falou sorrindo.

- Er... Duas cervejas... Por enquanto! – Falei indo em direção a uma mesa vazia no canto. Rony me seguia olhando tudo muito admirado.

- Harry... – Uma garota loira passou por ele e falou algo no seu ouvido. – Harry... Ela disse que por dez pratas ela ficava comigo...

- Rony... Deixa Hermione saber disso! Esse bar é de garotas de programas e outras coisas, drogas... Essas coisas... – Falei sentando. – Er... Deixa que eu falo... Qualquer coisa a gente aparata rapidinho, não use magia... Depois seria um saco justificar...

Rony concordou. A primeira garota voltou com duas cervejas. Dei algumas notas a ela e quando ela ia sair segurei o seu braço.

- Será que você pode nos ajudar? – Falei, lhe oferecendo mais algumas notas. – Precisamos saber sobre alguém... – Mostrei a foto de Bessy e a garota fechou a cara. – Conhece?

- Olha... Essa garota é encrenca... Deu muito trabalho quando passou por aqui, ela e aquele amigo dela... Além de ser estranha... Muito estranha... – Ela falou ríspida. – Eu não sei mais nada...

Coloquei mais uma nota na sua mão.

- Fale o que você sabe sobre ela... – Percebi que ela ficou preocupada. – Ninguém vai saber que você falou com a gente!

- Eu, eu não sei muito... Mas a Mary, ela sabe, elas eram mais amigas... Se entendiam... Quer falar com ela? – Ela pegou as notas da mesa e vendo nosso gesto positivo saiu para chamar a tal de Mary.

Mary veio logo a nossa mesa. Talvez pensasse que era um cliente, pois seu sorriso morreu assim que nos viu.

- Vocês são bruxos... O que querem?

- Como sabe que a gente é? – Rony perguntou.

- Eu também sou... Quer dizer, sou um aborto, mas reconheço um bruxo de longe... O que querem?

- Precisamos saber tudo o que você sabe sobre Bessy M. – Falei. – É melhor falar tudo que sabe! Caso contrário... Mandamos você para Askaban; Bessy está muito encrencada e você pode ser acusada de cúmplice se não nos ajudar.

- Aurores... – ela respirou fundo, sabia que não havia como fugir. – Ok... O que vocês querem saber?

- Tudo ora... – Rony exclamou impaciente.

- Está certo... Me pagam uma cerveja... – Ela sentou junto a nos na mesa, Rony empurrou a sua cerveja para ela, ela bebeu tudo e pegou a minha. - Bessy... Bessy era revoltada, queria vingança, queria o poder, invejava a felicidade dos outros, desejava a vida que ela nunca teria... Ela só falava em voltar para o mundo bruxo e destruir todos que a prejudicaram... Ela idolatrava Voldemort, dizia que sempre iria servi-lo e destruiria todos aqueles que contribuíram para a sua derrocada... Ela me falava de seus planos, queria que eu a ajudasse, assim como ela convenceu aquele coitado... Mas era loucura... Era muita loucura ela querer roubar a magia de outra pessoa...

___________________

Eu e Rony caminhávamos em silêncio pelas ruas trouxas de Londres, procurávamos um lugar seguro para aparatar.

- Aqui está bom! – Paremos perto de um caminhão de lixo. – Vamos para o Ministério... – Rony concordou.

Em minutos, estávamos na nossa sala no Departamento de Aurores. Rony se jogou no sofá da sala pensativo.

- Harry... Isso tudo é muito... Muito... – Rony começou a falar.

- É loucura, Rony, loucura... – Falei caminhando nervoso pela sala. – Não sei como, mas vou ter que contar para a Gina...

- Antes, você não acha que é melhor checar as informações que a Mary nos deu? Sei lá... Precisamos ter certeza dessa história antes de falar para a Gina. – Rony comentou. – Também não vamos falar nada para a Hermione por enquanto.

- Quero verificar essas informações o mais rápido possível... Não vou conseguir esconder isso da Gina por muito tempo... – Falei sentando na minha cadeira. – Droga! A Bessy sabe dos poderes da sétima filha! Ela quer os poderes da Gina!!

- Eu sei,... – Rony se levantou e começou a caminhar pela sala. – Isso é impossível de conseguir! Não é?? Pelo menos... Como? O livro roubado do professor Vangh de Berlim...

- O livro, com certeza, Frederich Vangh era estudioso em feitiços, sabia muito sobre feitiços antigos. O livro tinha feitiços para trazer os mortos, transferir poderes... - Falei passando as mãos no meu cabelo e tirando meus óculos.

- É melhor irmos para casa, já está tarde, as meninas vão desconfiar... - Rony também estava nervoso.

- Você está certo! – Me levantei. – Preciso ter certeza que está tudo bem!

Rony bateu de leve nas minhas costas como se dissesse "vai ficar tudo bem".

******

Peter Dones tinha sido um dos melhores formandos da minha primeira turma de aurores. Não pensei duas vezes em designá-lo para fazer a segurança de Tiago e Alvo. Mesmo achando-o muito ambicioso, arrogante e irresponsável, sabia que ele era muito bom em duelos, principalmente, quando provocado. Ele era um auror de ação, de campo, não pensava, agia.

Diferente de Peter, Helen Schimit era a cabeça do grupo, estrategista, pensava muito antes de agir, seus planos estratégicos eram os melhores da turma. Excelente em feitiços de proteção. Helen era inteligente, perspicaz, agia muito levada pela intuição. Ela e Peter tinham uma relação conflituosa, sempre discordavam do caminho a seguir, mas ela sabia muito bem como argumentar a seu favor.

Alan Cruise pertenceu a Lufa-lufa na época da escola, era o mais discreto, mais responsável e o mais velho do grupo. Saiu da escola somente dois anos depois de mim, mas demorou um pouco para entrar no treinamento de aurores, pois precisava trabalhar para ajudar em casa. Enquanto Helen e Peter deixavam claro quais eram as suas intenções, suas ambições no departamento, pouco sabia sobre Alan. Na verdade, só o que estava na sua ficha. Ele era esforçado, se saiu bem no treinamento porque estudou e trabalhou para isso. Mas ele sempre agia como se tivesse que provar algo para alguém.

- Harry... Encontramos isso! – Hans me mostrou vários pergaminhos com informações sobre mim, coisas que foram divulgadas na impressa durante esses últimos onze anos.

Rony e France estavam vasculhando todo o pequeno apartamento. Eu olhava sem acreditar para Alan desacordado e amarrado no chão da cozinha.

As informações que Mary nos deu, davam conta que Bessy tinha um envolvimento com Alan há certo tempo. Eles se conheciam desde criança. E ele sempre foi apaixonado por ela, idolatrava-a. Mas como ele era filho de uma trouxa e um bruxo de família mestiça, além de ser pobre, ela sempre o tratou com arrogância, usando-o. Quando ela ficou sozinha, ele foi o único que lhe ofereceu ajuda. Bessy se aproveitou disso e viu em Alan a possibilidade de colocar em pratica uma boa parte de seu plano. Ele não queria muita coisa, a atenção dela bastava. Ela o ajudou nos estudos para se tornar um bom auror.

Não somente um bom auror, mas um ótimo. Seu plano deu resultados, pois escolhi Alan, junto com Peter e Helen, para cuidarem da segurança das pessoinhas mais importantes da minha vida. Só de pensar nisso, me arrepiava. Pensava em tudo o que poderia ter acontecido com Tiago e Alvo.

Muita coisa ainda não estava esclarecida. Alan, Peter e Helen cuidavam somente da segurança das crianças, toda essa história do herdeiro era tratada sigilosamente. Talvez não tão sigilosa assim! Como ele sabia das excursões do departamento para avisar Bessy? Quando ele recuperasse os sentidos, descobriríamos o que realmente aconteceu.

- Harry... Olha isso! – Hans me mostrou outros pergaminhos.

Como Hans era nosso chefe, foi preciso informá-lo do que eu e Rony iríamos fazer. Ele fez questão de vir junto. Poderia ter resistência, ele poderia não estar sozinho. Quando chegamos ao apartamento, ele estava sozinho, tentou fugir, mas como já sabíamos que ele poderia escapar, já estávamos prevenidos, colocamos um campo mágico ao redor do prédio, ele não poderia aparatar, nem usar a lareira. France o estuporou, ele caiu desacordado e o amarramos. Depois começamos a procurar qualquer coisa pelo apartamento.

Olhei para os pergaminhos que Hans me mostrava. Peguei um que estava escrito na parte superior "Tiago Sirius Potter: Primogênito. Filho de Harry Potter e Ginevra Weasley Potter. Manifestou magia com três anos e meio. Tem muitas habilidades para a idade... Como já manifestou magia é o nosso principal alvo."

Peguei outro pergaminho... "Alvo Severo Potter... Segundo filho dos Potter's. Ainda não manifestou magia. Mas já deu indícios que não tardará a acontecer, como o irmão, deverá ser um bruxo poderoso... Talvez seja mais fácil para pega-lo do que o irmão. É só esperar ele manifestar magia."

E mais outro... "Lílian Luna Potter... caçula dos Potter's, ainda é um bebê, deve ter herdado muito poderes também, mas demorará ainda a manifestá-los... será muito difícil pega-la, a mãe está sempre por perto, não tentem nada com ela, eles suspeitarão logo...".

Rony apareceu com mais pergaminhos... Seu rosto estava transtornado quando me mostrou o que continha nos pergaminho que segurava... "Rose Elisabeth Weasley... Filha de Ronald Weasley e Hermione G. Weasley... Ainda não manifestou magia, mas é mais esperta que as outras crianças da sua idade... Também podemos pega-la, talvez seja mais fácil do que um dos Potter's...".

Por Mérlin, eles tinham informações sobre os nossos filhos...

- Rony... O que eles querem? – A pergunta não era só para Rony, era para mim também.

- Vamos levar tudo isso para o Ministério... Com certeza acharemos mais informações... – Hans falou separando duas pilhas enormes de pergaminhos. – Dêem uma olhada nesse...

"Scorpio Malfoy... Ainda não manifestou magia, mas podemos pega-lo para termos a colaboração de Draco Malfoy, Lucius quer o neto..."

- Devemos avisá-lo? – Hans questionou.

- Não sei... – Falei pensativo.

____________________

- Protejo... – Gritei para me proteger do feitiço que Gina lançou. – Então eu Rony fomos falar com essa tal de Mary... Mas isso eu já te contei... Então invadimos o apartamento do Alan Cruise, lembra dele?

- Sim... Tempesta di vento... – Gina gritou mais um dos feitiços que estava treinando, a cada treino ela aparecia com um novo, alguns jornais velhos que estavam no porão formaram um redemoinho perto de mim, desviei para não ser atingindo. – Ele estava junto da Bessy...

- Protejo... Você está falando italiano? – Perguntei surpreso. - Quando o interrogamos, ele disse que descobriram muitas informações usando o Righi, Bessy o seduziu depois usou o obliviate nele... Impedimenta... – Gina sorriu ao se desviar do feitiço, que foi bastante previsível, e agilmente apareceu atrás de mim... – Ele ficou bem chateado quando se deu conta que havia sido usado. Furioso! Justo ele que sempre se achou tão bom... Hans afastou-o do caso... Ele ficou muito aborrecido por essa licença forçada... Não sei se ele vai ficar no departamento por muito tempo, ou se vai ser transferido...

- Vento attacchi... Esses feitiços novos são em italiano. – Gina apontou a varinha dela em minha direção e eu me abaixei. – Hum... Queria ter visto a cara dele... Ele nunca resistiu a uma mulher bonita!

- Hum... Attacchi ... – Um escudo se formou na minha frente para não ser atingindo pelo feitiço de Gina. - Hoje você não está acertando nenhum... Você precisa se concentrar mais... – Falei sabendo que ela iria ficar furiosa.

- Crucio... – Por pouco ela não me acertou. – Quem está distraído aqui, hein?!

- Estupefaça...

- Protejo... Amor... É a Bessy?

- Hum... Estupefaça... Bessy queria se vingar do responsável pela morte de Voldemort, ou seja, eu... – Falei com um sorriso irônico. – Ela sempre gostou de magia das trevas, sabia de algumas coisas, então procurou aquele professor de Berlim, Vangh, lembra do Marx Okther? Pois é, ela o conhecia, acho que as famílias eram amigas, entrou em contato com ele...

- Legare corde... – Cordas apareceram em minha frente tentando me prender... - Daí as coisas começaram a acontecer... Eles queriam o livro, mas estava com funcionário do Malfoy...

- Incendio! – As cordas começaram a pegar fogo. – Até o momento, Bessy queria o livro por causa de um feitiço de transferência de magia... Mas pelo que Alan contou, o funcionário do Malfoy se antecipou, queria o livro pela possibilidade de trazer Voldemort de volta... Então o professor foi assassinado e Bessy junto com Okther entrou em contato com Petrus Lion e Goyle, e ficaram sabendo sobre o Herdeiro...

- Blaze danza... – As labaredas ficaram maiores e começaram a dançar em minha frente. – Fizeram um acordo, pois ambos seriam beneficiados com o livro...

- Aguamenti... – A água apagou o fogo. – Exato... Estou exausto!

- Aceita a derrota! – Gina falou sorrindo, vendo minha negativa. – Acque agitate...

- Ahhhh... Esse é novo, não vale! Protejo... – Falei me protegendo e pulando para trás de umas caixas para fugir das águas que queriam me pegar. - Mas daí eles se desentenderam, Lion morreu, Goyle foi atrás do Herdeiro, mas como ele nunca foi inteligente, acabou preso... Okther morreu na missão da Austrália, Bessy fugiu com o Herdeiro para vários lugares, Alan entregou todas nossas investidas... Por isso não o pegamos... Lumus Maximum...

Gina ficou com a visão ofuscada com as luzes fortes que saiam da minha varinha.

- Tenebre perfetta... – O porão ficou escuro, mas logo voltou a sua iluminação de antes e ela começou a dispara raios com a sua varinha, eu precisei me defender rapidamente. – Onde ela está agora?

- Ele não sabe... Ela é que entra em contato com ele sempre... – Conjurei um escudo para não ser atingido pelos raios da varinha dela. - Mas achamos que aquele bruxo alemão, Adolph Crayde, está patrocinando ela; seus capangas estavam atrás de mim, no hospital, em Hogsmead... Aquele dia no parque com o Tiago era a Bessy disfarçada... Crucio... Ah, as mensagens, quem mandava era o Alan... Havia várias prontas no apartamento dele... Rony acha que ele não mandou mais por que a gente descobriu que feitiço usar para saber da onde vinham... Er... Eu e Rony comentamos sobre isso, ele estava por perto, mas nunca imaginamos que era ele...

- Ah... Hermione contou nosso segredinho né?! – Gina riu. - Como os poderes da sétima filha entram nessa história... – Gina se desviou de meu feitiço. – Por que eles querem as crianças??

- Simples... Ela se deu conta que a gente tinha se casado, uniu dois mais dois... O que ela quer são os seus poderes, usar o livro, o feitiço de transferência de Magia, como eu não sei. Hermione está investigando... Quanto ao Herdeiro, talvez ela esteja investido para desviar nossa atenção, mas eu ainda acredito que ela quer trazer Voldemort de novo, mas a gente sabe que isso é impossível... Accio varinha... - A varinha de Gina veio parar em minhas mãos. – Não disse que você estava distraída? – me aproximei de seus lábios.

- Ela quer uma das crianças para nos irmos atrás, sem falar que eles são poderosos. – Gina estava bem próxima a mim. – E se ela ainda acredita que pode trazer Voldemort de volta, precisa deles...

- Essa é a intenção... Mas sabemos que não há possibilidades para isso. – Nossos lábios estavam a milímetros de distancia, já estávamos quase nos beijando. – Pelo que Alan falou o Herdeiro não é tão poderoso como ela imaginava.

. – Eu é que estou distraída, né?! - Gina sorriu marota me mostrando as duas varinhas em mãos. – Talvez o Herdeiro não seja o herdeiro!

- Hum, verdade! Isso não vale... É golpe baixo, você me distraiu... – Falei puxando ela pela cintura... – E você usou um poder que eu não estava preparado!

Gina soltou uma gargalhada. Eu aproveitei para calá-la com um beijo. Mas o barulho na porta do porão interrompeu o beijo.

- Meu senhor... Monstro não queria interromper meus senhores... – Ouvi a voz de Monstro. – Mas meus senhores têm visita!

- Quem? – Perguntei, soltando Gina que me olhava surpresa. – Não estamos esperando ninguém, ainda mais essa hora!

- É melhor o meu Senhor ver com seus próprios olhos... – Monstro falou se retirando.

Olhei para Gina, que me devolveu a olhar mais surpresa ainda. Peguei a sua mão e fomos em direção a sala.

*******************************************************************************************************

N/B: Ok! *beta se agacha, para se livrar das azarações dos leitores da fic* Sei que demorei um pouco para betar, mas estava cheia de provas para corrigir!* Bom, mas que capítulo, hein? Day querida, para quem não escreveria essa semana, por conta de avaliações também, o que foi esse capítulo, mulher??? Tão cheio de mistério (aliás, acabou com um, né?), tão cheio de romance (ahhhhhhhhhh, o que foi esse duelo entre o Harry e a Gina????), tão "fofo" (o Alvo é tudo de bom, melhor e gostoso!) e tão cheio de aventura (Ron e Harry invadindo o apartamento de Alan!); enfim, tão "potteriano"!!!!!! Beijos a todos! Alessandra.

N/A: Espero que gostem do capítulo! Ok! Obrigada a todos que lêem, comentam, continuem... Quanto ao capítulo, algumas coisas foram esclarecidas, a tendência é que nos próximos capítulos muita coisa seja esclarecida e isso significa que a fic está se encaminhando para o final! (Autora triste com essa constatação)... Próximo capítulo, se tudo der certo semana que vem, provavelmente no final de semana... Quem adivinha quem foi visitar o Harry!!!!! Beijos para todos!!!!!

**Patilion – continua lendo e comentando. Bjs!**

**Marininha Potter – que bom que continua lend... fico muito feliz! Bjs!**

**Igorsambora – Obrigada... momentos de paz, bah! Sempre procuro botar alguns momentos leves na fic, mas como já disse as coisas vão ficar tensas... Bjs!**

**Mickky – Mais uma vez obrigada pelo comentário... adoro lê-los! Bjs!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30 – Nuvens negras se aproximam**

Abri a boca e fechei. Olhei para Gina que estava logo atrás de mim. Ela fez uma careta como se dissesse "não me pergunta que eu não sei". Respirei fundo. Não dava para acreditar em quem eu via parado no meio da minha sala de estar.

Gina me cutucou. Não podíamos ficar ali parados sem falar nada.

- Hãm... Malfoy! - Draco colocou o porta-retrato que segurava novamente em cima da lareira e se voltou para nós. - Er... Há que devo a honra da sua visita?

- Boa noite, Potter... Sra. Potter! - Draco foi extremamente formal. - Eu... Eu preciso falar com você!

- Monstro... Providencie um chá e alguns biscoitos, sim?- Gina se dirigiu a Monstro, pegou a minha mão e fomos à direção de Draco. - Boa noite Malfoy! Sente-se.

Draco esperou Gina se sentar, depois eu me sentei ao lado dela e ele, finalmente, sentou-se na poltrona a nossa frente.

- Er... Estou curioso... Como você sabe que moro aqui? – Perguntei, questionando-me se alguém havia falado onde eu morava.

- Você é tão obvio, Potter! - Draco deu um sorriso irônico. - Ninguém me falou, eu deduzi. Você era o herdeiro de Sirius... Depois, outro dia, visitando minha tia Andrômeda, ela comentou que o Largo Grimmauld havia mudado muito...

- Não sabia que você visitava a Sra. Tonks! – Falei já incomodado com aquela conversa.

- Ah... Eu não visito... Mas precisei falar com ela um dia desses sobre algumas coisas do patrimônio da família da minha mãe. – Entendi, com essa frase, que esse assunto estava encerrado. - Mas, eu vim aqui por outro motivo!

Monstro apareceu com uma bandeja e chá e biscoitos. Gina fez um gesto para que deixasse na mesa de centro. Ela serviu o chá e ofereceu uma xícara a Draco, que aceitou, depois serviu uma para mim e depois para ela.

- Então, sinceramente, estou curiosa para saber o motivo dessa visita um tanto inesperada... - Gina falou bebericando seu chá.

- Weasl... Sra. Potter... Não me leve a mal, mas meu assunto é só com o seu marido. - Draco falou, depositando a xícara na mesa.

- Não tenho segredos para Gina, pode falar... - Falei segurando com firmeza a mão de Gina e notando que ele observava o meu gesto.

- É claro! Eu também não tenho segredos com a minha mulher! - Draco deu um sorriso tímido. - Eu, eu... Eu preciso da sua ajuda!

Tive a nítida sensação que ia me engasgar com o chá quando ouvi Draco Malfoy dizendo que precisava de minha ajuda. Gina se mexeu no sofá. Aquela situação era muito estranha mesmo.

- Ajuda? Er... - Ele se endireitou na poltrona e continuou.

- Acho que tem alguém me seguindo... - Ele falou em um tom baixo.

- Como assim? - Questionei. Imediatamente, lembrei-me do pergaminho que continha informações sobre o filho dele. Era muita coincidência ele me procurar logo agora...

- Ora! Tem alguém me seguindo... - Draco levantou impaciente. - Tem alguém querendo o meu filho... Eu sei disso!

- Em que posso ajudar? - Perguntei. - Porque você não foi ao Ministério pedir ajuda?

- Potter! Se eu vim aqui, me humilhar para você e porque sei que o Ministério não vai resolver o meu problema! - Draco passou as mãos nervosas no cabelo. - Astoria foi para a casa dos pais com o menino. Olha, é só por ele que vim pedir sua ajuda... Meu pai... Ele quer o meu filho!

- E como eu o ajudaria? – Perguntei. Estava adorando ver o Draco Malfoy tão vulnerável na minha frente.

- A Ordem da Fênix... Acho que só a Ordem pode assegurar o bem estar do meu filho. - Draco falou sem me olhar. - Potter, Scorpion não tem nada a ver com o que meu pai ou eu fizemos... Por favor, pense nos seus filhos... Você faria tudo por eles? Não faria?

Draco olhou novamente para o porta-retrato com a foto das crianças, em cima da lareira. Eu olhei para Gina. Sabia que ela estava pensando que essa visita de Draco era suspeita. Mas seu olhar me passava uma segurança.

- Você deve entender que é difícil acreditar em você! - Gina falou. - Mas, precisamos ter alguma garantia para lhe ajudar...

- Eu sei... E eu estou disposto a fazer qualquer coisa que vocês queiram... - Draco falou encarando Gina e depois a mim. - Eu faço o que for preciso pelo meu filho!

- Ótimo! Entrarei em contato com a Ordem e depois lhe daremos um retorno. - Falei decidido.

- Mas, enquanto isso, o que faço? - Definitivamente era muito bom ter Draco Malfoy perdido em minha frente. - Quando você vai falar com a Ordem... Vocês não entendem??

- Calma Malfoy... Seu filho não está em segurança? Então? Você, com certeza, colocou gente sua cuidando dele... - Draco fez um gesto positivo. - Até onde sei, Lucius está em Azkaban...

- Ele pode escapar!

- O que você sabe? Entenda Malfoy, se a gente lhe ajudar você também vai ter que nos ajudar! - Já estava ficando irritado.

- Eu não sei de nada, só suspeito de algumas coisas, mas eu já disse Potter, eu vou colaborar... Quando a Ordem tiver uma posição, me procure! Se eu não me engano, você sabe onde moro, a Mansão Malfoy ainda fica no mesmo lugar desde a sua última visita... - Ele foi em direção a porta. - Sra. Potter, boa noite.

Draco não esperou a nossa resposta, abriu a porta para a rua e deve ter aparatado imediatamente. Gina veio ao meu encontro e me abraçou.

******

Já havia passado dois dias desde a visita de Draco e, como eu havia prometido a ele, entrei em contato com a Ordem da Fênix e expus o conteúdo de sua visita. Cornner ficou na defensiva, jamais iria acreditar nas boas intenções de um Malfoy, mas Gallarth achava que devíamos dar um voto de confiança a Draco. Hermione e Gina também foram a favor disso. Eu e Rony ainda estávamos em cima do muro mesmo. Mas aceitamos a sugestão de Gallarth: iríamos até a Mansão Malfoy para uma conversa esclarecedora com Draco.

Queríamos saber em que efetivamente ele poderia nos ajudar. Mas não iríamos expor o menino em hipótese alguma, ele era um inocente e faríamos o que fosse preciso para protegê-lo, mas poderíamos ter alguns favorzinhos do pai dele. Ah, isso podíamos!

Mas hoje a missão era outra. Hoje eu tinha um compromisso que tentei fugir, tentei argumentar, mas Gina foi irredutível.

- Tiago... Vai ver se a mamãe ainda vai demorar? – Tiago estava sentado do lado de Alvo, os dois estavam imóveis. Ordens da mãe. Não podiam se sujar, pois iríamos sair e Gina terminava de arrumar Lily.

Nem foi preciso Tiago se levantar, pois Gina apareceu com Lily no alto da escada.

- Já estamos prontas, Harry... Nossa, você está tão chato hoje! – Gina resmungou. – Harry, por favor, eu não vou agüentar essa sua cara o dia todo...

- Gina... – Ela me olhou e achei melhor me calar.

Gina usava um vestido primaveril, leve e claro. Lily estava com um macacão branco, de florzinhas, e chapéu combinando, parecia uma bonequinha! Peguei-a no colo e logo ela começou a rir para mim. Gina deu uma última olhada em Alvo e Tiago, eles estavam com roupas parecidas, bermuda, camiseta e boné. Depois, olhou para mim.

- Harry... Você não vai com essa camiseta! Você a tem desde... Até já perdi a conta... – Ela conjurou uma camisa pólo que havia comprado recentemente, verde claro e me entregou para vestir.

- Não precisava. Essa que estou é ótima! – Resmunguei, mas peguei a camiseta. – Gi... Nós não vamos a nenhum lugar especial!

- Harry... Quero todos apresentáveis! - Beijou a minha bochecha e pegou Lily para trocar a roupa. – O que sua família vai pensar de mim?

- Mas são só os Durley's. – Falei me dirigindo para a porta.

- É a sua família... Os tios e primos dos meus filhos... Harry, não complica, a gente vai, Ok?! – Depois de inúmeros convites, finalmente, iríamos almoçar na casa de tia Petúnia, para comemorar o seu aniversário. Dessa vez, não tivemos, ou melhor, eu não tive como escapar. – Querido, melhora essa cara!

******

Lá estava o n. 4 da Rua do Alfaneiros. Respirei fundo e estacionei o carro. As crianças estavam eufóricas, pois, finalmente, iam conhecer a casa da Tia Petúnia. Gina me olhou e pegou a minha mão.

- Harry... Vai ser legal! – Abriu a porta e saiu do carro. Tia Petúnia já estava à frente da casa nos esperando; quando viu Gina, veio ao seu encontro para ajudá-la com a Lily, bolsa, carrinho, brinquedos... Era tanta coisa, mas como não podíamos fazer mágica, o carro estava cheio!

- Que bom que vocês chegaram... Valter está no quintal, com Duda... – Ela deu um beijo em Tiago e Alvo e pegou Lily. – Mas vamos entrar... Vamos...

Dei um suspiro e fechei o carro. O dia ia ser longo. Gina me esperava na porta, quando cheguei perto ela me beijou e me fez entrar.

- Estão todos no quintal... – Ela me puxou pela mão e fomos para lá. – Tiago e Alvo já estão com os donos da casa...

- Ahm!? – Quando cheguei ao quintal, abri e fechei a boca várias vezes quando vi Tio Valter com Lily no colo.

- Harry, Gina... Tudo bem? Seus filhos são lindos... – A mulher de Duda veio nos cumprimentar, Beth estava grávida de seis meses. – Meu sogro se encantou pela menina... Ela é linda mesmo...

Gina sorriu e foi até tia Petúnia, seguida de Beth. Tio Valter parecia encantado com Lily. Ela sorria para ele, estava quieta... Minha filha me traiu, logo ela, que era sempre tão manhosa, sempre chorava no colo dos outros... Até no colo de Molly, Lily abria o maior berreiro. Isso só podia ser um sonho.

Mas não era. Olhei para o lado e vi Duda, com sua antiga bicicleta, Alvo e Tiago em cima dela e Duda empurrando. Meus filhos! Aproximei-me.

- Oi! Eles adoraram a bicicleta... Se tivéssemos rodinhas eles podiam andar... – Duda falou quando me aproximei. – Você não pode dar um jeito? – Ele falou bem baixinho.

- Ah... – Peguei a minha varinha e discretamente, duas rodinhas apareceram na bicicleta. – Acho que vou comprar para eles no próximo Natal!

- É... Vai ser bom... Mas já sei, eles podem ficar com essa! Ainda falta muito para o Natal! Ela tá boa! – Duda exclamou sorridente. – É um pouco grande... Mas isso não é problema!

- É... Mas você pode querer deixar para seu filho! – Falei equilibrando Tiago na bicicleta.

- Ah... Teremos uma menina... Essa bicicleta é de menino, Beth não vai querer e depois vai demorar até ela poder usar. – Duda falou. – A sua menina é linda, papai ficou encantado... Nunca o vi tão bobo com uma criança...

O almoço transcorreu tranqüilo. Tia Petúnia não cansava de dizer o como estava feliz por toda a família reunida. Confesso que não estava sendo tão ruim quando eu imaginei. Duda havia mudado muito. O casamento fez bem a ele. Tio Valter me tratou muito bem, estava encantado com as crianças. Gina e a mulher de Duda se deram muito bem, Gina até ficou de ver algumas coisas de Lily para o bebê deles.

Estamos todos distraídos conversando na sala, quando senti a falta de Tiago e Alvo.

- Cadê os meninos? - Perguntei já me levantando. Sempre ficava em estado de alerta quando os perdia das nossas vistas.

- Eles devem estar por ai... – Duda falou não entendendo a minha ansiedade.

- Lá fora Harry, com a bicicleta... – Tio Valter falou indo em direção a porta da cozinha, eu o segui.

Tiago e Alvo estavam lá fora mesmo, em volta da churrasqueira de Tio Valter. Vi logo que eles tinham aprontando. Pois labaredas grandes erguiam-se da churrasqueira.

- O que vocês fizeram? – Tratei logo de apagar o fogo e tira-los de perto. – Vocês podiam ter se machucado... Quem foi?? Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que vocês não podem mexer com fogo, que queima... – Falei sério com eles.

- Eu queria ver o fogo... – Alvo falou baixinho. – Tiago fez aparecer para mim.

- Tiago... Você fez mág... – Calei-me, lembrando que Tio Valter estava conosco. – Tiago, que coisa, você podia ter se machucado e machucado o seu irmão. Você sabe que não pode...

- Eu... A gente queria ver o fogo, papai... – Tiago falou se desculpando.

- Vamos entrar! Já está na hora de irmos embora... Acho que vocês vão ficar de castigo hoje...

- Harry! Foi só uma travessura de criança... Tá tudo bem! – Tio Valter falou defendendo eles. – Não precisa exagerar!

- Eles podiam ter se queimado... – Falei entrando com os dois. – É perigoso, Tiago e Alvo sabem o que devem ou não fazer...

- Mas eles não se queimaram... Eles ainda são pequenos, Harry! Tenha um pouco de paciência, são só crianças curiosas... – Respirei fundo, eu também era só uma criança e ele nunca teve paciência comigo, talvez estivesse exagerando, mas não iria admitir na frente de Tio Valter.

Fomos embora meia hora depois, alegando que já era tarde e as crianças estavam cansadas. No carro, contei para Gina o ocorrido no pátio.

- Amor, você exagerou né!? - Gina falou olhando Tiago e Alvo dormindo no banco de trás. – Você quase não briga com eles... Harry, você ficou com ciúmes das crianças com o seu tio!!!! – Gina colocou a mão na boca para abafar a gargalhada.

- EU, EU... Ok! Fiquei com ciúmes sim! Eles mal chegaram perto de mim o dia todo... A Lily não chorou no colo dele, o Tiago e o Alvo só estavam em volta do Duda, daquela bicicleta, ele nunca me deixou dar uma volta... – fiz uma careta. - Ah, Gi... Eles adoraram o tio Valter...

- Harry... O tempo muda as pessoas, não sei se eles se arrependeram ou não de tudo que fizeram com você, talvez sua tia sim, mas eles estão se esforçando para que agora seja diferente... – Gina passou a mão no meu rosto. – Quem sabe você também se esforça um pouquinho... Ah, convidei eles para passarem alguns dias conosco no Chalé da praia...

- Gina... – Ela sorriu e me deu um beijo na bochecha. – Mas eles vão ficar de castigo! Tiago fez magia, ele sabe que não pode...

- Harry... Isso ainda é incontrolável para ele, por favor, ele só tem cinco anos,... E tenho certeza que o Alvo o provocou e ele quis se mostrar... É sempre isso que acontece... – Gina deu um sorriso maroto. – E, depois, eu é que sou mais severa com eles, esqueceu?! Mas se eles vão ficar de castigo por terem se comportando mal, o pai deles também vai...

- O que? – Olhei surpreso para Gina, sabia muito bem qual seria o meu castigo. – Ok! Você ganhou ninguém vai ficar de castigo hoje! Mas eu vou comprar duas bicicletas para eles e ensiná-los a andar sem rodinha, amanhã mesmo! Nem vou esperar o Natal... Era só o que faltava o Duda ensinar meus filhos a andar de bicicleta!

Gina começou a rir.

******

Era uma terça feira chuvosa quando eu, Rony e Hans chegamos em frente à Mansão Malfoy. Por fora, era muito parecida com que me lembrava. Um elfo abriu a porta para nós e disse que seu senhor já viria. Draco já havia sido avisado de nossa visita.

A Mansão Malfoy, por dentro, era outro lugar. Era um ambiente agradável, acolhedor, as paredes eram claras, os estofados e as cortinas também. Era tudo de muito bom gosto. Astória Malfoy deve ter feito uma grande reforma quando veio morar aqui. Haviam, no porta-retratos, fotos de Narcisa, Astória e Draco no casamento deles, e várias fotos do menino Malfoy com os pais e avôs maternos. Nada lembrava Lucius naquela casa.

O elfo nos levou até um escritório, uma espécie de biblioteca, pois havia vários livros. Pelo que entendi, aquela sala devia ser onde Draco trabalhava, não era um lugar acolhedor como o resto da casa, era sombrio, escuro e bastante impessoal, só havia uma foto de Scorpion ainda bebê.

Esperamos alguns minutos e em seguida Draco apareceu, fez um gesto para que sentássemos e ele sentou-se também.

- Então... O que vocês decidiram? – Draco perguntou direto. – O que preciso fazer.

- Nós vamos cuidar para que nada aconteça ao seu filho, porém precisamos de um favorzinho seu... – Falei calmamente.

- É muito simples Malfoy... Só precisamos que você vá visitar Lucios em Azkaban e tire dele tudo que ele sabe sobre alguns assuntos, que na hora certa lhe informaremos... – Rony falou.

- Eu não posso ir visitar o meu pai... – Draco falou friamente. – Ele não vai me receber...

- Claro que pode... Ele vai sim, esses anos todos ele implorou a sua presença. – Hans se pronunciou. – Você vai e diz que está disposto a ajudá-lo...

- Onde vocês querem chegar? – Draco perguntou se caminhando impaciente pela sala. – Eu preciso saber...

- Você vai saber, quando chegar a hora... – Falei. – Olha aqui Malfoy, se você quer a proteção do seu filho, vai ter que colaborar, ok?! E sem truques! Por enquanto, só precisamos que você vá a Azkaban e converse com ele, saiba quais são suas intenções, com quem ele está aliando... Dependendo das informações que você nos der, saberemos como agir...

- Mas...

- Não tem mais Malfoy, é isso ou nada! – Rony falou impaciente.

- Talvez isso ajude... – Draco pegou um pergaminho da gaveta e nos mostrou.

- Quando você recebeu isso? – Hans perguntou, examinando atentamente o pergaminho.

- No dia que fui procurar o Potter...

- "Logo estarei livre e pronto para recuperar tudo que é meu. Espero contar com seu apoio, meu filho. L. M.", foi por isso que você falou que ele podia fugir aquele dia na minha casa? – Draco consentiu com a cabeça. – Você tem um bom motivo para visitar o seu pai e saber mais sobre isso...

- Ele não é burro, ele não vai falar tão fácil! – Draco comentou.

- Onde sua mulher e seu filho estão? – Rony perguntou. – Precisamos tomar algumas providencias sobre a segurança deles.

- Na casa de meus sogros...

- Ok! Ela precisa ir para algum lugar seguro e eu serei o fiel do segredo! – Me deu vontade de rir da cara que Draco fez. – Nos já temos um lugar para eles, mas você não poderá ir junto, usaremos um feitiço de ilusão para que todos pensem que Astória e o menino estão em casa... Dou-lhe 48 horas para você falar com sua mulher, depois vá com ela e o menino para minha casa, de lá eles vão para um lugar seguro...

- Depois você vai fazer uma visitinha para o seu papai... – Rony falou irônico. – Ele quer o seu apoio...

*****

A rua estava deserta. Também, quem estaria na rua no meio da noite?! Apesar de já estarmos no inicio de junho, as noites ainda eram frias. Não havia sentido ficar olhando a rua vazia. Sentou pesadamente na poltrona do quarto. O quarto estava escuro, não queria acordar Gina, poderia descer e ir ao escritório, à sala, mas não precisava de luz, só queria pensar.

Pensar em tudo que havia acontecido nos últimos onze anos, não, nos últimos dezoitos anos, desde que Hagrid foi me contar que eu era um bruxo, tudo que aconteceu com meus pais, Voldemort... Desde o dia que conheci minha história...

Os anos em Hogwarts foram tensos, mas depois, tudo se acalmou, foram quatro anos de tranqüilidade. Talvez menos. Pensando bem, os problemas começaram quando eles prenderam Malfoy. Foi somente uma crise passageira, mas a semente havia sido plantada... Mais ou menos! Dois anos de calmaria e, ai sim, as coisas começaram a se desenhar. E não era um desenho bonito! Não queria pensar nisso, mas coincidentemente, isso começou com o nascimento de Tiago, ou melhor, quando ele manifestou magia.

Será que eu não merecia ser feliz? Ser feliz com minha família? Não teria esse direito? Tudo bem, agora tudo indicava que eles queriam a Gina. Mas será que ela seria um alvo, será que Bessy teria pensando em Gina se não houvessem se casado comigo? Se eu não tivesse provocado a morte de Voldemort?

É por minha causa que Gina está em evidência! É por minha causa que meus filhos estão sendo alvos de lunáticas! "Droga"! Só queria saber por que tudo isso está acontecendo comigo? Com a minha família?

- Harry!? – Gina me chama com a voz ainda sonolenta, sentando na cama. – Porque você está acordado?

- Perdi o sono! – Fui em sua direção na cama. – Lily estava choramingando, fui vê-la, depois não consegui dormir mais...

- Hum... Vem aqui!!! – Ela me chamou para o seu lado e se aninhou em meus braços. – Harry... Qual o problema? Eu lhe conheço muito bem para saber que você não perdeu o sono à toa!

- Gina... Ah! Você sabe... A visita à casa do Draco... Eu fiquei pensando em tudo que está acontecendo... Em tudo que aconteceu desde que Hagrid apareceu na minha vida...

- Em todos os porquês? – Gina completou a minha frase. – Harry, talvez seja o destino, o nosso destino... Não temos que nos preocupar com os porquês, mas sim enfrentá-los! Como você sempre fez e como faremos dessa vez... E, ensinaremos os nossos filhos a enfrentá-los também!

- Mas Gina... – Aperto ela com mais força em meus braços. – Eu só não queria que você e as crianças tivessem que passar por isso!

- Eu sei... Mas entenda meu amor... – Gina falou serenamente. – Eu sei que você se sente culpado, eu sei que você só quer nos proteger... Mas não é sua culpa, não é de ninguém... Não é o sobrenome Potter que desperta a inveja e a ira de todos os bruxos das trevas e lunáticos...

- Eu acho que é! Devia ter adotado o seu sobrenome quando nos casamos e ter registrado as crianças somente com o sobrenome Weasley... – Gina riu. – Eu só não quero que eles passem nem a metade do que passei...

- Amor... É claro que queremos o melhor para nossos filhos... Mas não vamos conseguir protegê-los sempre! – Gina se soltou dos meus braços. – Eu faço qualquer coisa por eles e por você... Enfrento quem tiver que enfrentar! – Gina sorriu. – E depois, a Bessy quer os meus poderes, meu bem! Sinto muito, mas dessa vez, eles querem a mim e não a você!! – Gina voltou a se aninhar em meus braços, rindo.

- Ok! Dessa vez a culpa não é minha! – Falei beijando seus cabelos. – Mas acho que o fato da gente ter casado facilitou muito para a Bessy, ela quer os meus poderes e se vingar de mim pela morte de Voldemort... – Comentei rindo. – Mas, você esqueceu-se do Instinto de proteção dos Potter's!? Não seria eu se não estivesse preocupado!

- Nunca... É esse instituto que me faz a cada dia amar mais e mais um Potter! Ou melhor, quatro! – Gina falou rindo, enquanto eu bocejava. – Harry, agora eu perdi o sono! Você vai ter que resolver isso!

- Eu!! – Falei fingindo surpresa. – Como?!

Gina ficou de frente para mim e começou a desabotoar os botões do pijama de seda que usava.

******

Como havia marcado no dia exato e pontualmente Draco, Astória e Scorpion apareceram na minha casa. Essa aproximação com os Malfoy's era estranha. Acho que até Monstro achou esquisito. Eles chegaram quando ainda estávamos jantando, por isso ficaram algum tempo sozinhos na sala de visitas.

- Harry... Acho que é bom você ir fazer sala para nossas visitas! – Gina falou depois de alguns minutos, eu já tinha terminado o meu jantar. – Convida eles para jantar!!

Fiz uma careta, mas me levantei e fui até a sala. Draco estava de pé, olhando para o nada. Astoria estava sentada com o filho no colo, conversava baixinho com ele. O menino era uma cópia de Draco, já o tinha visto antes, mas tinha algo nele que o diferenciava do pai. Não sei exatamente o que.

- Boa noite! – Falei me anunciando. – Sra. Malfoy...

- Boa noite Sr. Potter! – Astória fez menção de levantar-se, mas eu fiz um gesto que não precisava.

- Gina já vem, está terminando de dar o jantar para as crianças... Ah! Gostariam de se juntar a nós? – Perguntei em um tom extremamente formal.

- Nos já jantamos Potter... Mas, obrigada! Não queremos atrapalhar, portanto, acho que isso pode ser rápido. – Olhou para Astoria e sorriu.

- Calma. Tudo no seu devido tempo! – Falei fazendo um gesto para ele se sentar. – A Sra. Malfoy já sabe dos acontecimentos?

- Já! – Draco falou friamente. – Por que a demora?

- Vamos esperar Gina... – Falei me levantando e me servindo de um whisky de fogo, ofereci a Draco e ele aceitou.

Vinte minutos depois Gina apareceu com Lily no colo, Tiago e Alvo vinham atrás dela.

- Boa noite! Astória quanto tempo?! Malfoy – Gina cumprimentou todos alegremente e fez um carinho nos cabelos loiros de Scorpion, que ainda estava no colo da mãe. – Desculpe a demora, mas não é fácil alimentar os três... Apesar de Lily não comer ainda!

- Ela é linda! – Astória não tirava os olhos de Lily. Lembrei que na época que Gina esteve no hospital, ela também estava, infelizmente, perdeu o seu bebê. – Uma linda criança! Sua casa também é linda, Gina!

- Obrigada! – Gina sentou-se com Lily, Tiago e Alvo vieram para o meu lado. Olhavam interessados em Scorpion. – Hei! Tiago, Alvo porque não levam Scorpion para brincar com vocês lá em cima... Monstro, por favor, os acompanhe...

Astória cochichou algo no ouvido de Scorpion e o menino saiu do colo da mãe sorrindo.

- Vem... Você tem uma vassoura? – Tiago perguntou a Scorpion.

Scorpion só mexeu a cabeça positivamente. Ele era um pouco mais alto que Alvo, se não me engano, tinha meses de diferença. Tiago e Alvo saíram correndo, deixando o menino para trás, Monstro o pegou pela mão e o levou. Draco abriu a boca para falar algo mas Astória o olhou com aquele olhar que eu conhecia muito bem. Era aquele olhar que Gina costumava me dar, quando eu devia ficar quieto.

- Potter, podemos ir logo com isso? Para onde eles vão? Quando? – Draco falou impaciente.

- Astoria e o menino ficarão na casa dos meus pais... – Gina falou calmamente. – Irão amanhã, hoje farei uma poção de ilusão, para que todos pensem que eles estão em casa, por isso passaram a noite aqui!

- A casa dos seus pais??? – Draco adquiriu uma tonalidade vermelha, talvez roxa.

- A Toca... Isso mesmo! Ninguém ira suspeitar que sua família esteja na Toca... – Falei, satisfazendo-me com o olhar de indignação de Draco, mas sabia que ele não tinha outra saída. – É o lugar mais seguro que existe para um Malfoy!

- Não se preocupem, está tudo certo... Meus pais estão empolgados em ajudar! – Gina comentou. Molly e Arthur realmente ficaram empolgados em hospedar dois Malfoy's. Ou melhor, preocupados, pois foi preciso contar algumas coisinhas para eles e para todos os Weasleys. – Não é o que está acostumada Astória, mas tenho certeza que você vai ficar bem! Terá sempre muita criança, Scorpion não se sentira sozinho...

- Isso vai ser bom, ele é tão sozinho! – Astória falou tristemente, ela não tirava os olhos de Lily. – Gina, eu... Eu posso segurá-la?

Gina sorriu e ofereceu Lily. Lily resmungou um pouco, mas como estava quase dormindo, não chorou. Astória parecia em um mundo só dela, com Lily no colo. Draco tinha um olhar terno para a mulher e minha filha. Não gostava de Draco olhando para Lily desse jeito.

- Er... Você pode ir vê-los no domingo, mas terá que ir conosco... Terá que vir aqui para ir conosco... – Falei, chamando a atenção de todos para mim.

- Ok! Já que não tenho outra alternativa! – Draco falou. Não sei se ele se referia a visita ou a toda situação.

- Queria tanto uma menina... – Astória falou baixo, devolvendo Lily que começou a chorar alto. – Mas Merlin não quis... Talvez um dia eu ganhe uma neta...

Gina sorriu e pegou a filha novamente.

- Er... Gina, precisamos fazer a poção, Malfoy tem que levar... – Falei já me levantando.

- Ok! Na verdade só preciso de um fio de cabelo seu... – Olhou para Astória. – E de Scorpion; é quase como um feitiço de ilusão... Quando chegar em casa... – Gina se voltou para Draco - coloque gotas da poção no quarto, na sala, nos ambientes da casa... Quem olhar de fora verá a imagem do menino e da Astória... É como uma fotografia, em tamanho real e se mexendo, mas quando se chegam perto, as pessoas não estão ali... – Gina explicou.

Era um feitiço de um livro muito antigo em italiano, escrito por uma sétima filha. Hermione, não sei como, conseguiu esse livro para Gina. Gina havia literalmente devorado o livro em horas. Tinha uns feitiços, poções que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar.

******

Astória e Scorpion foram muito bem recebidos na Toca. Molly fez tudo que podia para Astória Malfoy se sentir a vontade. Mas era uma situação estranha: Malfoy's hospedados na Toca.

Como todos os Weasley pertenciam a Ordem da Fênix, achamos por bem contar o que estava acontecendo. Contamos tudo, desde a história do Herdeiro, as suspeitas sobre os poderes de Tiago, os poderes de Gina, algumas hipóteses que havíamos levantado.

É claro que meus cunhados ficaram furiosos por não ter contado antes. Mas foi uma questão de segurança, não queríamos envolver muita gente nessa história. Mas, infelizmente, as coisas estavam fugindo do nosso controle. A saída de Righi fez com que algumas coisas começassem a vazar.

Notas suspeitas foram divulgadas no Profeta Diário. Suspeitamos que Righi tivesse falado algo, já que estava furioso por ter sido afastado não só do caso, mas também do departamento de aurores por tempo indefinido. Mas, se ele estivesse falando para a impressa, com certeza não voltaria a seu um auror, pois o código de conduta dos aurores era bem rígido quando a falar a imprensa sobre algum caso. Mas ainda não tínhamos prova. Era, no momento, um dos nossos menores problemas.

- Foi engraçada a cara do Draco quando soube que a mulher e o filho ficariam na Toca! – Falei rindo.

- Verdade, foi... Mas ao mesmo tempo, foi triste! – Gina falou entregando cerveja amanteigada para Rony e Hermione.

Havíamos acabado de almoçar, estávamos sentados no quintal do Largo Grimmauld, Tiago, Alvo e Rose brincavam perto de nós. Lily dormia em uma cestinha do meu lado e Hugo brincava no cercadinho com alguns cubos mágicos.

- Mas não havia outra opção para os Malfoy's! – Hermione comentou. – Draco sabia que tinha que fazer isso...

- Mas... Eu não entendi ainda porque o Alan foi libertado... – Gina se sentou do meu lado e me alcançou uma cerveja. – Ele não era cúmplice da Bessy?

- Sinceramente, não concordei com essa atitude do Hans. Mas ele é o chefe! – Falei preocupado. – estava na cara que não ia dar certo usar o Alan como uma isca para pegar a Bessy... Ela é muito esperta!

- Eu e Harry falamos para o Hans que não era uma boa opção... Mas ele não nos deu ouvido! – Rony comentou. – Ele está desesperado com esse caso, ainda mais depois do que foi noticiado no Profeta Diário! O Ministro quer resultados logo!

- Mas o que aconteceu de fato? – Hermione perguntou.

- Quando pegamos o Alan, Hans achou melhor levá-lo para o Ministério, deixá-lo incomunicável e sob a nossa vigilância lá. Até ai tudo bem! – Bebi um gole da minha cerveja e continuei. – O problema foi que Hans resolveu colocá-lo em liberdade, como se não houvesse acontecido nada, para Bessy contatá-lo, ficaríamos de olho e a pegaríamos.

- Hãm... Até eu sei que a Bessy é esperta demais para cair nessa... É claro que ela sabia que o Alan tinha sido pego! – Gina comentou. – Ele ficou preso mais de uma semana! Ela não iria facilitar tanto!!

- Sim... Tentamos argumentar isso com o Hans... Mas ele quis tentar mesmo assim... E foi um grande desastre... – Rony falou por fim. – Bessy mandou o seu recado... Assim, que Alan voltou para os eu antigo apartamento, ele recebeu uma encomenda, provavelmente da Bessy, e foi enfeitiçado, nos chegamos a tempo de salvar a sua vida, o levamos para o St. Mungus, mas os curandeiros acham que o feitiço é muito forte e ele teve quase toda sua memória destruída, ele está uma criança, como o Hugo...

- Nunca ouvi falar de um feitiço que destrói a memória de uma pessoa assim... – Falei

.

- Hum... É um feitiço muito poderoso e perigoso. Acho que estava no livro roubado do professor Vangh – Hermione mencionou. – Aquele livro tem feitiços muito poderosos... Em mãos erradas, pode causar um grande estrago!

- Pelo que Rony falou, tem um feitiço parecido naquele livro que você me deu Mione... – Gina comentou. – Chama-se "Finita Memoria"... A pessoa recebe um objeto enfeitiçado, um livro, uma caixa, algo que possa ser aberto... Quando ela abre, vai inalar uma fumaça verde, que instantaneamente vai ir direto para a sua memória e começa a apagá-la decrescentemente, até chegar à memória de um bebê... Nenhum curandeiro vai conseguir reverter o quadro...

- Então, a situação do Alan não tem volta... – Falei olhando para a Gina. – Apesar de ele ter falado tudo o que sabia para nós...

- O livro que eu dei para a Gina, ele foi escrito por uma sétima filha, muitos feitiços que tem no livro que foi roubado, são feitiços de artes das trevas, mas esse outro livro tem como reverter alguns feitiços... – Hermione explicou. – Além de conter os contra-feitiços para evocação dos mortos e transferência de poderes...

- Mione... Como você conseguiu esse livro?! – Rony perguntou algo que eu queria muito saber.

– Ah! Esse livro, eu... Eu consegui... Com um amigo, de Berlin. – Rony, quando ouviu a palavra "amigo", se interessou mais ainda pelo assunto. - Só existem duas cópias e ele me cedeu esse exemplar para a Gina, expliquei por cima a situação, mas como Gina é uma sétima filha ficou bem mais fácil convencê-lo... Depois que usarmos, precisamos devolvê-lo, por segurança...

- Quem, Hermione? – Rony falou indignado.

- Rony, alguém que você não conhece, ok, Amor?! Está tudo bem, ele é casado com uma garota muito legal, foram bons amigos quando estava em Berlin... Quando tivermos uma oportunidade, lhe apresento. – Hermione falou calmamente e deu um selinho em Rony.

- Mas... Eu posso reverter o feitiço no Alan... – Gina falou pegando Lily que havia acordado. – Só preciso vê-lo.

- Eu não sei... – Falei sendo muito sincero. – Ele poderia ter causado maiores problemas com as crianças...

- Alan foi uma vítima da Bessy... Mas pensamos sobre isso depois... – Lily começou a resmungar. – Eu acho que ele merece uma segunda chance... Todos merecem sempre!

- Er... Vamos ver como as coisas vão ficar! - Talvez Gina tivesse razão, todos merecem uma segunda chance. – Rony... Vamos voar com as crianças?

O rosto de Rony se iluminou.

- Eu também vou... Estou com saudades de voar. – Gina falou colocando Lily de volta a cestinha.

Pegamos as vassouras e fomos voar. Eu com Tiago, Gina com Alvo e Rony com Rose. Hermione ficou nos olhando com Hugo e Lily.

******

No domingo, Draco apareceu cedo no Largo Grimmauld para ir conosco para à Toca. Estava com uma cara... Mas, até agora, estava dando tudo certo. Mas foi muito estranho ter Draco na Toca. Nunca imaginei ver um Malfoy almoçando com os Weasley. E, por incrível que pareça, ele estava bem! Não falou nenhuma gracinha, não foi irônico, foi extremamente educado com todos. Sabia que ele estava agindo assim somente porque no momento era importante para ele.

Astória estava se dando muito bem com Molly, até ajudava nas tarefas da casa. Scorpion, então nem se fala, estava encantando com tantas crianças a sua volta. Era uma criança quieta, na dele, mas muito esperto. Estava se dando muito bem com Rose e Alvo.

Rony não estava gostando nada dessa história. Confesso que achava estranho ver meu filho brincar com o filho de Draco. Mas nunca quis ou vi motivos para criar inimizades entre crianças. Mas ficava muito desconfortável quando via Draco olhando para Lily, sempre tirava ela de perto.

- Harry... Porque você a tirou? – Gina falou baixinho quando peguei Lily no colo. – Tá dando muito na vista que você não quer o Malfoy perto da nossa filha...

- Gina... Eu não sei, mas não gosto dele olhando para ela. – Beijei os cabelos de Lily e segurei-a com força nos meus braços. – Ele olha para ela como se quisesse... Rouba-lá!

- Aham... Harry, que absurdo! Ele deve associar a filha que eles perderam, ela teria a mesma idade da Lily... Ele não seria louco de pensar em roubar a filha de Harry Potter! – Gina beijou a minha bochecha. – O almoço esta servido!

- Mas Gi, eu ainda não confio nele! Sei lá... – Falei baixinho para ela.

- Harry, eu também não confio muito... Mas eu usei um dos meus poderes... - Gina baixou mais o tom de voz. - Sabe, li os seus pensamentos... Está sendo difícil para ele, mas ele não vai fazer nada de errado... Mas, fique de olho! Nosso melhor amigo ele nunca vai ser mesmo!!!

Todos fomos almoçar. O resto da tarde passou normal. Draco foi embora logo após o almoço. Marcamos seu encontro para daqui três dias com o pai em Azkaban. Ele queria resolver logo isso. Acho que era um grande martírio para ele ver o filho conviver com os Weasley e passar essa temporada na Toca.

Três dias depois, eu e Rony acompanhamos Draco até Azkaban. Lucius não demonstrou nenhuma reação ao ver o filho. Os dois foram extremamente frios um com o outro. Ficamos do lado de fora da sala, observando por uma espécie de espelho o encontro dos dois.

- Que coisa estranha esses dois! – Rony comentou.

- Acho que não vamos conseguir muita coisa... – Falei, me concentrando na conversas dos dois...

- Porque você veio? – Lucius perguntou. – Achei que não queria mais me ver...

- Você me chamou... Eu vim... – Draco evitava olhara para o pai. – O que você quer?

- Saber se ainda posso contar com você, meu filho! Se você ainda é um Malfoy!! – Draco ficou em silêncio, então Lucius continuou. – Meu neto é um Malfoy... Temos que voltar a termos o nosso nome respeitado!

- Eu lutei muito para limpar o nosso nome... – Draco praticamente sussurrou. – O que realmente você quer de mim?

- Foi bom lhe ver meu filho! – Lucius se levantou. – Eu entrarei em contato como você na hora certa! Quero muito conhecer meu neto!

Lucius deu por encerrada a visita. Como pensei, não conseguimos muita coisa. Também seria sorte demais que Lucius contasse seus planos para Draco no primeiro encontro, depois de anos. Mas alguma coisa ele estava planejando, meus instintos diziam que algo estava para acontecer.

Quando voltamos para o Ministério, nuvens pesadas encobriam o céu. Uma tempestade estava para desabar.

- É melhor irmos para casa logo... Acho que vai chover muito! – Falei assim que entramos na nossa sala.

- O encontro com o Malfoy foi um desastre. – Rony comentou.

- Não! Sabíamos que seria assim... Lucius está pronto para agir... Temos que ficar atentos!

- É... Ah! Você é Gina irão para o Chalé da Praia nesse verão? – Rony mudou de assunto.

- Vamos sim... Gina quer ir... Já reforcei os feitiços de segurança! Você e Mione também vão vir conosco? Acredita que ela convidou meus tios?

- Acredito sim! Acho que nós também vamos... Mione não quer viajar para longe nessas férias...

Conversamos mais um pouco sobre a viagem para a praia, iríamos ao inicio de julho. Um pouco antes de desabar uma grande tempestade, fomos para casa.

Dias depois, houve uma festa na creche das crianças para encerrar o ano letivo. Esse ano foi um piquenique. Foi um dia maravilhoso: jogamos quadribol, apostamos corrida de vassouras, até Hermione resolveu voar! Também ensinei Tiago a andar de bicicleta, pois comprei uma bicicleta para ele e Alvo. Não queria meus filhos andando na bicicleta velha do Duda!!

Quando chegamos em casa, estávamos todos exaustos.

- Vou dar um banho neles... Fica com a Lily? – Gina perguntou praticamente arrastando Alvo e Tiago para o banheiro.

- Sim... Também vou dar um banho nela! – Gina concordou.

Depois de um tempo, já estava colocando Lily no berço quando Gina apareceu.

- Harry... – Olhei para Gina que estava parada na porta, ela estava com uma expressão preocupada. – Hans, está chamando você lá na lareira... Parece que houve uma fuga em Azkaban!

*******************************************************************************************************

N/B: Mais um capítulo cheio de "tudo" para nós! Momentos família (o que é esse "Sweet Duda"??), momentos engraçados, momentos mais "quentes" (Uou! Acho que vai rolar algo em "Doces Momentos" com a MM do "desabotoar do pijama"), e começaram os momentos de tensão! Lucius Malfoy soltou! É, realmente o nosso herói tem todos os motivos para reclamar! E, de novo, Miss Day acabando no melhor da história!!!! Beijos, Alessandra.

N/A: Espero que gostem do capítulo! Ok! Obrigada a todos que lêem, comentam, continuem... Quanto ao capítulo, bom a coisa ta ficando mais complicada para o nosso herói... Mas garanto um final feliz... Próximo capítulo, se tudo der certo semana que vem, provavelmente no final de semana... Beijos!!!

**Patilion – Você acertou em cheio... Malfoy visitando os Potters... Tem muita coisa ainda por acontecer... continua lendo e comentando. Bjs!**

**Igorsambora – Hehehehhe, então o que me diz do final desse capítulo... Bjs!**

**Mickky – Mais uma vez obrigada pelo comentário... Espero que esse final também tenha deixando um suspense no ar...Bjs!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31 – Tempestade – parte 1**

"_Crack"_. Abri os olhos e vi móveis conhecidos ao meu redor. Estava no hall da minha casa. Tirei a capa de auror e guardei no armário. Sorri ao ouvir vozes infantis vindo da cozinha.

- HARRY?? É VOCÊ? – Gina gritou. – Estamos na cozinha!

Fui direto para lá. Estava exausto, faminto, sujo e morrendo de saudades de Gina e das crianças. Afinal, foram praticamente três dias sem colocar os pés em casa. Mandava patronos para Gina para dizer que estava tudo estava sob controle. Não sei se ela acreditava. Mas não tínhamos outra coisa para falar sobre a fuga de Azkaban. Estávamos fazendo o que era humanamente possível no momento.

- Oi! – Beijei Tiago e Alvo, que desenhavam enquanto esperavam o jantar. – Tudo bem por aqui?

- Papai!!! Que bom que você voltou! – Tiago exclamou, me mostrando o desenho que fazia. – Desenhei você pegando os bandidos que fugiram...

Olhei para Gina e ela veio ao meu encontro com Lily no colo, me deu um beijo rápido e me passou a bebê.

- Saiu no jornal uma foto sua... Não deu para esconder deles... Tiago entendeu rapidinho! – Ela falou se desculpando. – Ta tudo bem?

- Eu também "to" desenhando papai... – Alvo me mostrou o seu desenho, era um homem com uma capa preta. – Homem mal! – disse, arregalando os olhinhos.

- Ah... Monstro, estou faminto!! O jantar vai demorar? – Achei melhor não falar nada, devolvi Lily para Gina. – Vou tomar um banho, estou exausto... Depois lhe conto tudo! Mas ta tudo sob controle... – falei, acarinhando os cabelos rubros que tanto amava.

- Claro amor... Vai tomar seu banho, o jantar já vai estar pronto né, Monstro? – Gina falou serenamente.

- Sim meus senhores... Tudo pronto em quinze minutos... – Monstro falou eficiente. – Monstro está feliz que meu senhor tenha voltado bem!

- Obrigada Monstro... Já volto! – Fui direto tomar um banho.

Era bom estar em casa. Desde que ficamos sabendo da fuga em Azkaban, eu Hans, Rony e outros aurores nos envolvemos muito no caso. Primeiro, fomos direto para Azkaban, onde ficamos sabendo que a fuga já estava sendo planejada há tempos, os prisioneiros, liderados por Lucius Malfoy, aproveitaram a troca da guarda, calcularam exatamente quando entraria um equipe de novatos e se aproveitaram da inexperiência destes para colocarem o plano em ação.

Azkaban era um lugar deprimente. Depois da guerra, muitos comensais da morte foram para lá. Os dementadores não faziam mais a segurança da prisão, que era agora da responsabilidade dos aurores, que recebiam treinamento especial para trabalhar lá. Entretanto, para os novatos sempre era uma experiência impar, que gerava muita insegurança e medo. Foi nisso que alguns prisioneiros (comensais e simpatizantes) se apoiaram para iniciarem uma rebelião.

De acordo com o que fomos informados, os presos aproveitaram-se do fato de que uma turma de iniciantes iria fazer a vigília no turno da noite. Foram pacientes, pois uma turma nova só entra de dois em dois anos. Goyle conseguiu desarmar um auror na hora que serviram o jantar e pegou sua varinha. Até agora não entendi como isso aconteceu, por mais inexperientes que fossem eles não iriam cometer um erro tão primário. Talvez tenham pensando que eles nunca tentariam nada tão tosco, por isso não se preocuparam. Quando os aurores se recuperassem das maldições que sofreram, saberíamos melhor o que aconteceu. Mas acho que os aurores subestimaram os presos, pois acharam que eles jamais iriam tentar, simplesmente, desarmá-los; estavam atentos e preocupados em se defender de algum feitiço mais complexo.

Depois de atacarem dois aurores, já em posse de suas varinhas, Lucius e Goyle lançaram maldições nos outros novatos, deixando-os inconsciente. Para criar mais confusão, eles soltaram muitos prisioneiros - que fugiram ao esmo - lançaram azarações simples e muito feitiço de confusão, o que, obviamente, deixou-os como gnomos tontos, andando em círculo para reagirem. Quando os aurores se deram por conta do que estava acontecendo, a confusão já era grande demais e três prisioneiros haviam desaparecido dos corredores escuros de Azkaban. O objetivo era bem simples: criar confusão soltando vários prisioneiros, desviando a atenção para que Lucius, Goyle e Dolores Umbridge escapassem.

Mas uma pergunta ainda não tinha resposta: quem ajudou Lucius nessa fuga? Ou melhor, quem ajudou essa quadrilha? A resposta nos levava a alguém do Ministério. Mas quem? Alguém que tinha ido visitá-lo, que mantinha contato... Alguém influente? Não acredito que alguém do Ministério esteja envolvido nisso, depois de Voldemort, muitos tinham medo de envolver-se ou de demonstrar sua simpatia com as artes das trevas, pois isso era reprimido severamente pelo Ministério.

Ocorreu, inclusive, um caso que foi amplamente divulgado na impressa, causando muita polêmica, pois um medibruxo foi acusado de usar feitiço das trevas para fins curativos. Ele alegava ser inocente, dizendo só usar o tal feitiço para ter resultados melhores no tratamento de uma doença trouxa que estava atingindo alguns bruxos. O medibruxo foi condenado e mandado a Azkaban, onde morreu meses depois vitima de depressão profunda. Também houve algumas prisões que, na minha ótica, foram arbitrárias. Mas, havia no ar constantemente o medo de que algo parecido com o que aconteceu com Voldemort se repetisse.

Mas, voltando à fuga de Azkaban... Meus pensamentos sempre me levavam a um único nome: Draco Malfoy. Pois, tirando Draco, não fomos informados de mais ninguém visitando Lucius. Até porque todas as visitas ao Malfoy eram autorizadas pelo Departamento de Aurores, assim como, de todos os prisioneiros considerados extremamente perigosos. Ele não podia receber corujas, patronos... Não havia nenhum meio de comunicação dos prisioneiros com o mundo fora de Azkaban.

Ou será que alguém de Azkaban havia lhe ajudado, facilitando o uso da lareira da sala do diretor? Isso era impossível, pois o diretor de Azkaban era uma pessoa acima de qualquer suspeita, foi auror na mesma época de Moody. Eu o conhecia, e era uma pessoa justa, ética... Pareceu-me realmente transtornado com a fuga e, principalmente, por ter sido algo tão simples!

Sai do banho e fui pegar uma roupa limpa. Minha cabeça fervilhava, eram muitas perguntas sem respostas. Mas sempre vinha a minha cabeça a imagem de Draco. Draco havia feito raríssimas visitas ao pai e todas acompanhadas por aurores, a última por mim e Rony. Mas ele não iria nos trair. Ou iria? O filho dele estava sob nossa proteção. Ou só seria parte de um plano?

Obviamente que a segunda coisa que fizemos depois da fuga foi ir atrás de Draco. Claro que o pai não entrou em contato com ele, mas colocamos aurores de vigia. Draco assegurou que o pai não havia o procurado e que ele não colocaria tudo que conquistou em jogo, inclusive a segurança do filho e da mulher, para ajudar Lucius. Mas mesmo assim, ele era Draco Malfoy, era sonserino e eu ainda não confiava nele.

Depois, nos dedicamos a prender os prisioneiros que estavam por ai causando problemas. Não podíamos deixar bruxos perturbados causando confusão, tanto para a comunidade bruxa como para os trouxas. Agora, de Lucius e companhia, nem sinal. E isso me dava uma sensação de impotência muito grande; pensava, principalmente, na segurança de meus filhos e de Gina.

*****

O jantar foi tranquilo e harmonioso, como sempre eram os jantares em minha casa. Gina não me perguntou nada sobre a fuga de Azkaban, sabia que depois eu contaria para ela, mas agora só queria curtir o momento de tranquilidade e fingir que não havia problemas.

- Gi... Eu e Rony achamos que seria legal você e a Hermione irem para o Chalé da Praia com as crianças no final da semana. – Falei já no fim do jantar. – Amanhã mesmo vou reforçar os feitiços de segurança da casa... Assim, como Draco deduziu que moro aqui, qualquer um pode fazer. Ainda tem vários bruxos soltos... Você sabe, alguns me odeiam... – Falei tentando parecer engraçado, mas Gina não riu.

- Ok, eu entendi Harry... – Gina falou estranhamente calma. - Se vocês acham melhor. Vocês também vão? – Gina serviu a sobremesa para os meninos e para mim.

- Vamos sim. Monstro e Nikki também irão... Er... Não quero que as crianças fiquem sozinhas em nenhum momento. Alguém da Ordem também estará por perto... – Gina parou o que estava fazendo e me olhou. – Gina... Sei o que está pensando. Não é exagero! Malfoy está aprontando algo e eu sei, por tudo que sabemos do Herdeiro, do roubo dos livros, da Bessy... Eles querem as crianças!

- Ta certo! Harry, eu não vou discutir isso com você, sei que DESSA VEZ seus medos não são infundados. – Gina suspirou. – Eu... Eu também estou com receio...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Era estranho, Gina estava aceitando minhas ideias sem questionar. – Gi... Aconteceu algo?

- Não Harry... Mas, minha intuição diz que vai acontecer... Só não sei quando e como, mas sei que envolve as crianças... – Gina falou temerosa. – E a segurança da Toca, meus irmãos?

Havia uma nuvem em seus olhos. Ela estava com uma aparência cansada, olheiras profundas como se não dormisse há dias.

- Não se preocupe, vamos reforçar os feitiços de segurança da casa de todos... E, eu sou o fiel do segredo da Toca. – Gina deu um sorriso triste. – Todos vão ficar bem!

- Vou fazer uma lista das coisas que preciso levar para a praia... Monstro poderá ir ao Beco amanhã comprar... Precisamos de Pó de Flú também! Seu filho... – Gina olhou para Tiago e falou. – Espalhou Pó de Flú pela casa toda!

Tiago baixou os olhos envergonhados, mas Gina sorriu da travessura do filho. Depois do jantar, fiquei com as crianças enquanto Gina organizava a lista de compras com Monstro. Os três estavam agitados, Gina comentou que eles sentiram muito a minha falta e foi inevitável que Alvo e Tiago não vissem fotos minhas e de Rony nos jornais e questionasse a mãe o que estava acontecendo.

Não é porque eram meus filhos, mas eles eram espertos demais. Tiago era muito habilidoso, já estava controlando a magia, fazia feitiços simples facilmente, feitiços que eu tive uma certa dificuldade para fazer no meu primeiro ano na escola; Alvo não havia manifestado magia ainda, mas já sabíamos que era sensível a magia poderosa e, principalmente, a magia das trevas, isso ainda era incontrolável para ele, normalmente, ele ficava meio adoentado ou se comportava estranhamente, ficando agressivo; Lily também tinha algo especial, mas ainda não havíamos identificado, mas Gina já havia comentado que todos que ficavam perto dela aparentavam uma certa tranquilidade ou ficavam felizes, ela era manhosa, mas só para chamar a atenção, dificilmente, Lily chorava alto.

******

Gina estava amamentando Lily no nosso quarto e eu estava no quarto de Tiago com Alvo no colo, que já dormia, contando uma história para ele e Tiago.

- Então...

- Papai... – Tiago me interrompeu. – Você prendeu muitos bandidos? Não ficou com medo?

- Sim, filho... Eu prendi muitos bandidos, mas não fiquei com medo! – Falei sendo sincero com ele, meu medo não era por aqueles bruxos que capturamos logo.

- Mamãe disse que você é corajoso! – Tiago falou bocejando. – Quando eu crescer também vou prender bandidos!

- Achei que você iria jogar quadribol!

- Também! – Tiago já estava com os olhinhos fechados. – Termina a história!

Nem terminei a história e Tiago já estava dormindo. Acomodei Alvo na cama dele. Meus instintos fizeram com que antes checasse o quarto deles. Talvez fosse bom eles dormirem no mesmo quarto e Monstro ficar com eles. Não. Não iria ficar paranóico com isso. Não iria permitir que fizessem isso comigo!

Quando cheguei ao nosso quarto, Gina estava colocando Lily no berço portátil que ela às vezes usava pela casa ou quando íamos para a Toca.

- Lily está febril, acho melhor que ela durma aqui! – Gina me explicou. – Ontem ela teve febre e não quis mamar, Alvo também esteve febril esses dias... Fiquei a noite acordada com eles...

- Por que você não me chamou? Por isso você está parecendo tão cansada... Gina, você devia ter me chamado! – Falei velando o sono de Lily. – Você chamou o medibruxo?

- Harry, falei com ele na lareira, é só uma virose... Dei as poções que ele indicou. Hoje Alvo nem tossiu e comeu como um típico Weasley! E depois, você sabe como o Al é. – Gina me abraçou e sorriu. – São só coisas de criança! Você estava com problemas maiores... E, e eu também estava preocupada com você... As crianças querendo saber do pai e, eu não sabia o que dizer...

Gina me puxou para cama, fez com que eu me sentasse e ela se aninhou em meus braços. Sabia que a febre de Alvo não era coisa de criança. Ele era sensível, sabia que estávamos com problemas.

- Me conta o que aconteceu... – Gina pediu e eu falei tudo que tinha acontecido... – Não acredito que Draco saiba do pai. Mas, amor, tenho certeza que alguém do Ministério ou de Azkaban facilitou essa fuga! Umbridge... Achei que a sapa já havia morrido!

- Eu também Gi! Nunca imaginei que Umbridge estivesse envolvida nisso também... Amanhã eu e Rony vamos rever todas as visitas nesses últimos anos do Malfoy e dos que estão com ele... Alguém ou alguma coisa passou despercebido por nós! – Falei desanimado.

- Eu e Hermione poderíamos ajudar mais... Na praia, podemos ajudá-los a ver essas visitas, tentar encontrar uma conexão... Malfoy sempre foi um suspeito em potencial, mas se a Umbridge também fugiu, devemos ver com quem ela teve contato durante esse tempo! – Gina falou. – Vocês vão tomar o depoimento dos presos que conseguiram capturar?

- Sim, mas é outra equipe que vai fazer isso! O Quin está cobrando resultados imediatos, você sabe como o Ministério tem medo de que certas coisas voltem a acontecer! Mas, vai ser difícil esconder a história do Herdeiro por muito tempo, ainda mais depois do que o Righi falou. – Abracei Gina com mais força. – Hum... Quanto À Umbridge, você tem razão. Eles armaram isso muito bem!

- Quanto ao Herdeiro e Bessy, nada ainda? – Gina perguntou, mesmo sabendo, apesar de não termos muita coisa concreta, que a fuga de Lucius estava ligada ao Herdeiro e a Bessy.

- Não... Mas sabemos que eles estão juntos, achando Lucius e sua quadrilha, achamos a Bessy e o Herdeiro... – Isso era muito provável.

Ficamos em silencio por um momento. Até que um resmungo mais alto de Lily nos tirou de nossos pensamentos. Gina foi vê-la.

- Ela deve estar sonhando... A febre não voltou... – Gina voltou para cama. – Sabe, eu acho que sei como fazer esquecer os problemas por algumas horinhas? Posso tentar?

- Achei que você nunca iria sugerir? – Falei sorrindo para ela. – Mas Gi, Lily tá aqui?

- Até que parece que é um problema... Depois de três filhos você ainda se preocupa com isso. – Gina ficou de joelho na cama de frente para mim. – Mas eu repito o que sempre lhe digo desde que Tiago nasceu: ninguém vai ficar traumatizado, tá dormindo, não tá vendo, só temos que ser silenciosos... Mentira! Talvez eu fique traumatizada com essa saudade toda...

Eu não disse nada. Fui ao seu encontro e a derrubei na cama. Por algumas horas poderia esquecer meus problemas, meus medos nos braços da mulher da minha vida.

******

Acordei com os resmungos de Lily. Ela estava encantada com o móbile de quadribol que havia no berço portátil, que era o mesmo que os meninos usaram. O móbile tinha miniaturas de vassouras e do pomo de ouro.

Levantei-me e fui até ela, retirei-a do berço e minha bonequinha sorriu para mim. Gina não estava na cama, não ouvi barulhos no banheiro, ela devia estar na cozinha. Ainda era muito cedo.

- Quando você vai dizer papai? – Falei para Lily que ria mais. – Vai ser papai a sua primeira palavra, né linda?!

- Você tem dúvida? Mamãe e que não vai ser, tenho certeza. – Gina falou atrás de mim. – O que não é nada justo, mas já me conformei!

Eu e Lily rimos de Gina. Percebi que Gina estava vestida para sair. Usava uma calça jeans, sandálias de salto alto, camisa rosa e colocava algumas coisas dentro de uma bolsa preta de couro.

- Aonde você vai tão "trouxamente" linda assim? – Perguntei curioso.

- Vou ao Beco Diagonal com Monstro fazer algumas compras para levarmos para o chalé da praia... – Gina falou indo ao banheiro. – Você não vai ao Ministério agora de manhã, né? Pode ficar com as crianças ou então os deixo na Toca!

- Não... Não vou ao Ministério, só pela tarde eu e Rony vamos Azkaban... – Falei colocando Lily sob protestos no berço de novo. – Eu fico com eles!

- Que bom! – Gina beijou a minha bochecha. – O café já tá pronto, é só aquecer... Tiago e Alvo estão dormindo ainda... Tem mamadeiras para a Lily, mais tarde dá uma papinha de maçã para ela... Você vai ficar bem com eles?

- Vou! – Falei um pouco incerto. – Gi... Você precisa mesmo ir? Er... Posso ir com você mais tarde... – Gina sorriu.

- Ta, mas daí as crianças ficariam somente com Monstro! – Gina sabia muito bem qual era o meu ponto fraco. – Harry, tá tudo bem! Eu sei me defender muito bem... – Ela beijou a minha bochecha e continuou. - Monstro volta logo... Eu vou demorar um pouco. Quero passar em um supermercado trouxa, passar no Pasquim para ver como as coisas estão por lá. E... – Gina deu um suspiro. - Quero ir ver a Angelina... Ela vai ter que ficar até o bebê nascer no St Mungus... Acho que só volto depois do almoço!

- Ok... Mas, se cuida! – Gina me deu um beijo rápido, beijou Lily e saiu como um raio do quarto. – Agora somos só nós dois, bruxinha...

Peguei Lily de novo e me deitei com ela do meu lado na cama. Fiquei balançando seu corpinho até que nós dois dormimos novamente.

Acordei uma hora depois com Tiago e Alvo em cima da cama, eles tinham ligado a TV, Lily estava acordada, mas quietinha do lado dos irmãos.

- Papai, "to" com fome! – Tiago falou.

- Ah, tudo bem filho, vamos descer que eu dou o café para vocês... – Me levantei. – Só um pouco, papai vai trocar de roupa...

Desci com as crianças, como Gina falou já estava tudo pronto para o café. Coloquei Lily na sua cadeirinha e servi Tiago e Alvo. Lily não parava de choramingar...

- Papai, Lily tá com fome! – Alvo comentou. Acho que ele tem razão. Aqueci a mamadeira de Lily e peguei-a para lhe dar. – Papai, sujou!

Alvo derrubou os cereais com leite em cima dele, fazendo um lambuzeira no chão, que Tiago não viu e pisou e deixando pegadas por quase toda a cozinha.

- Er... Depois eu limpo... – Lily não quis mais mamar, mas continuava resmungando, acho que precisa trocar sua fralda. – Tiago, Al... Vocês ficam aqui terminando o café que eu vou lá dentro trocar a Lily... Não me aprontem nada!

Subi com Lily. Tentei trocar ela o mais rápido que pude com medo do que pudesse estar acontecendo lá em baixo. Ainda bem que Lily cooperou e em minutos já estava de volta na cozinha. Quando cheguei à cozinha, esta estava uma bagunça sem tamanho, tinha comida espelhada por todo o chão...

- Caiu tudo papai... Eu só queria botar na pia! – Tiago falou se desculpando.

Dei um longo suspiro. Ainda bem que Monstro viria antes de Gina e ela não veria essa cena.

- Vocês já terminaram... Acho que precisam de um banho, vamos subir...

A bagunça no banheiro foi imensa. Mas era tão bom ver meus filhos felizes, sem nenhuma preocupação, não sabia do perigo que corriam com a fuga de Lucius Malfoy.

Monstro chegou um pouco depois do banho deles. Nem precisei falar nada, ele logo se prontificou para limpar a bagunça da cozinha e disse que também iria iniciar o almoço. Fiquei o resto da manha com os três em cima da minha cama olhando TV até Monstro avisar que o almoço estava pronto.

******

Quando fui para Azkaban me encontrar com Rony, Gina ainda não havia voltado. Confesso que já estava preocupado com essa demora, nem conseguia me concentrar na investigação em Azkaban, só queria ir para casa e ver se ela estava bem. Mas me negava a mandar um patrono. Gina, com toda certeza, diria que estava exagerado.

- Hei... Harry... – Rony me chamou, pelo jeito já estava me chamando há tempos. – Cara, onde você tá com a cabeça?

- Er... O que foi Rony? Eu, ainda to cansado... – Falei disfarçando. – Acho que não vamos conseguir mais nada por aqui...

Rony assentiu com a cabeça e apartamos em uma rua movimentada. Caminhávamos devagar...

- Já temos todos os pergaminhos com as visitas do Malfoy, Umbridge e Goyle... O diretor de Azkaban, não disse nenhuma novidade... Os presos que fugiram e foram capturados, também não falaram novidades... Tenho certeza que nenhum está junto com o Malfoy... Harry eu estou falando! – Rony parou de repente. – Harry... O que tá acontecendo? Você tá tão distraído hoje?

- Er, nada... Eu, só estou preocupado com tudo, tentando achar alguma ponta, alguma coisa que tenha passado... – Suspirei. – Vamos para minha casa? Gina saiu cedo hoje...

Aparatamos no Largo Grimmauld e senti um alivio quando senti o cheiro floral do perfume que Gina usava desde os tempos da escola. Não resisti e a abracei com força, com se não a visse há tempos.

- Harry... Você está bem? – Gina comentou.

- Estou com saudades... – Falei. – Fiquei preocupado com sua demora.

- Eu disse que iria demorar! – Gina se soltou dos meus braços e deu um beijo no irmão. – Tudo bem, Ron?

- Na medida do possível! – Rony falou. – Gi... Eu to com fome... Não tem comida nessa casa? – Falou já indo para a cozinha e sendo seguido por mim e por Gina.

Monstro serviu um lanche para todos e Gina foi buscar as crianças para lancharem também.

- Tio Rony também pegou bandidos como o papai? – Tiago perguntou assim que viu Rony.

- Peguei vários, Tiago! – Rony falou de boca cheia. – Alguns foram difíceis, eles eram muito maus...

- Ronald... Menos, ok?! Não quero que eles fiquem impressionados... Tiago teve pesadelos... – Gina falou baixo. Olhei surpreso para ela. Isso ela não tinha me contado. – Podemos ir para o Chalé da Praia depois de amanhã, já falei com a Hermione... Amanhã Monstro e Nikki irão para lá, para deixar tudo pronto para quando chegarmos...

- Ok! – Falei com Lily no colo. – Amanhã eu e Rony precisamos falar com o Malfoy... Al, não imite seu tio, não coloque tanta comida na boca!

- Astória e o menino ainda ficarão na Toca? – Gina perguntou, sentando-se a mesa.

- Acho que sim... A Toca ainda é o melhor lugar para a segurança de um Malfoy... – Comentei. – Mas queremos armar uma armadilha para pegar Lucius. Draco é a nossa melhor isca. Mas a Ordem tem um plano B para a segurança deles.

- Mas há riscos Harry... Não podemos confiar plenamente no Draco. – Gina sentenciou.

- Mas não temos outra opção, Gina! – Rony mencionou. – E temos em nossa mão a segurança do filho e da mulher dele... Ele não irá nos trair ou nunca mais verá o filho! - ficamos em silêncio por uns instantes.

- E a Angelina? – Perguntei, por fim mudando de assunto.

- É bem provável que o bebê nasça antes da hora, mas está tudo sob controle... Freddy está na Toca com a mamãe e o papai... – Gina sorriu. – Adivinha a novidade que Luna me contou? – Como eu e Rony ficamos em silêncio, Gina continuou. – Ela tá grávida!

- Ah! Legal! – Comentei.

- Luna mãe... Eu não consigo imaginar... – Rony falou, eu também não conseguia visualizar muito a Luna sendo mãe.

*******

Muito cedo, no outro dia, eu e Rony fomos até a Mansão Malfoy. Draco nos esperava no escritório. Ele já sabia o que queríamos e não mostrou nenhuma resistência para nos ajudar.

- Como vamos conseguir contato com meu pai, sem ele suspeitar que seja uma armadilha? – Ele perguntou, depois que expusemos o que queríamos exatamente.

- Vamos esperar. Tenho certeza que Lucius vai dar o primeiro passo... – Falei olhando para o jardim bem cuidado da Mansão Malfoy. – Mas seria bom que, de alguma forma, ele fique sabendo que você está disposto a recebê-lo!

- Mas como? Ele deve estar escondido? – Draco questionou. – Ele deve saber que eu estou sendo vigiado!!

- Bom, eu e Harry deixamos escapar no Ministério que você não está contribuindo com as investigações... Tenho certeza que mais cedo ou mais tarde essa informação vai chegar aos ouvidos do seu querido pai e ele vai lhe procurar... – Rony falou calmamente. – Você só precisa nos informar quando isso acontecer, para agirmos...

- Ok! Mas ele não tentou nada ainda... Er... Meu filho e minha mulher, eu preciso ter certeza... – Draco falou baixo.

- Não se preocupe, nada vai acontecer com eles... Eles estão em segurança! – Falei olhando direto para os olhos cinzentos de Draco. – Seu pai vai entrar em contato sim... Agora não, a fuga é muito recente, ele vai deixar a poeira baixar!

- Potter, se acontecer algo comigo... Eles vão ficar bem, você garante isso? – Senti muita sinceridade na voz de Draco. – Meu pai não vai colocar as mãos no meu filho?

- Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer! O menino não tem culpa de nada! – Falei. Ainda era muito dúbio o que pensava sobre Draco, queria verdadeiramente confiar nele, mas algo impedia isso. – Entraremos em contato...

Rony se levantou e saímos daquela casa.

******

Com a gravidez de Luna, Gina voltaria a trabalhar em setembro. Ela havia ficado um ano sem trabalhar e, eu gostava de ter minha mulher em casa. Mas sabia que Gina queria voltar a trabalhar, ela sempre trabalhou e as crianças nunca foram problema. Ainda mais que Tiago iria para a Escola Primária de Magia, ficaria horário integral, Alvo continuaria na creche e Lily ficaria em casa com Monstro, qualquer coisa sempre tinha a Sra. Weasley e, até mesmo minha Tia Petúnia para nos ajudar com eles.

Já estávamos há uma semana no Chalé da Praia; perto do meu aniversário Tia Petúnia e Tio Valter viriam passar alguns dias. Duda e a mulher estavam na casa dos pais dela. Essa aproximação ainda era muito estranha para mim. Mas, como prometi a Gina, estava me esforçado.

O Sr. e Sra. Weasley estavam na Toca, já que estavam com hóspedes não poderiam sair. Ultimamente, minha sogra não se desgrudava do velho relógio que indicava onde estavam todos os Weasley's, que nesses últimos anos, havia ganhando vários ponteiros – e perdido o de Fred. Mas para nenhum, nem o meu, o ponteiro indicava perigo mortal, o que deixava Molly mais tranquila. Também tinha Angelina, que estava no hospital, George havia praticamente se mudado para a Toca com Freddy.

Fleur e Gui foram para França com os filhos; Carlinhos estava na Romênia e, Percy foi com a mulher para a casa de campo de família dela. Todos estavam avisados para se protegerem, reforçando os feitiços de segurança. Ted e Sra. Tonks também estavam protegidos, tinham ido para a Irlanda visitar alguns parentes e só voltariam quando estivesse próximo de Ted ir para a escola.

Rony e Hermione estavam conosco no Chalé. Hermione e Gina estavam trabalhando em alguns pergaminhos de Azkaban, onde informavam as visitas e o teor destas que, principalmente, Umbridge haviam recebido.

A maioria dos presos que haviam fugido foram capturados novamente, eles não haviam ido muito longe e, como suspeitávamos, eles só escaparam para desviar nossa atenção para que Lucius, Umbridge e Goyle ganhassem tempo para se esconder. Mas também não íamos deixar bruxos das trevas, assassinos e ladrões soltos por ai! A comunidade trouxa já estava sofrendo alguns atentados estranhos, então concentramos nossas forças para capturá-los. Lucius ainda não havia entrando em contato com Draco. Mas sabíamos que era uma questão de tempo, ele devia estar esperando as coisas se acalmarem.

Mas um fato novo nos chamou atenção. Theodore havia entrando em contato com Neville. A mensagem que ele mandou por uma coruja ainda era uma incógnita:

"Quando o poder cega, transforma o desejo em obsessão. A vingança e a dor caminham juntas para o encontro com o mal. Inocentes serão usados. O tempo se esvai. Cuidado. T.L."

A letra no pedaço de pergaminho era corrida, como se estivessem escrito as pressas, como se fosse um aviso. Mas porque o Herdeiro nos avisaria do perigo? O que estaria acontecendo? Até onde sabíamos, ele estava do lado deles e não do nosso.

- Ele pode ter se arrependido... – Anna comentou, colocando Alice no chão para brincar com Hugo. – Ele é bastante influenciável... Foi só prometer algo que ele ficou do lado deles!

- Sim, talvez ele tenha se apaixonado pela Bessy... O que é bem capaz para um homem como ele, solitário, triste... Ela pegou em cheio no ponto fraco dele! – Gina comentou nos servido de cerveja amanteigada.

- Eu acho que foi isso sim! – Neville se serviu de cerveja. – Ele se envolveria com qualquer mulher que mostrasse interesse, o menor que fosse nele!

- Mas porque nos avisar agora do perigo? – Comentei.

- Talvez agora ele tenha noção do que está acontecendo de fato! – Hermione falou. – Não podemos esquecer que existe a possibilidade dele não ser o filho de Voldemort. De ele ter bons sentimentos e ter se dado por conta qual era o lado certo.

- Verdade! Não temos certeza da sua origem... Mas seria muita coincidência se ele não fosse. – Rony falou sentando do lado de Hermione.

- Coincidência demais! – Gina falou. – Mas se existe essa possibilidade, a gente precisa pensar nela.

- Entramos em contato com alguns membros da Ordem nos EUA e eles estão investigando novamente sobre Theodore. – Comentei, servindo-me de mais cerveja. – Pois, Voldemort renegou o filho muito rápido... Não sei, mas ele nunca desistiu de nada tão fácil. Se o menino não manifestou magia quando ele foi visitá-lo, ele sabia que isso podia acontecer mais tarde... Ele sempre foi um bruxo habilidoso, identificaria qualquer vestígio de magia por mais insignificante que fosse.

- Precisamos saber se Theodore é ou não o herdeiro de Voldemort. – Neville concluiu. – E como podemos trazê-lo para o nosso lado, qualquer ajuda é sempre bem vinda.

Neville e Anna ficaram mais um pouco conosco e depois seguiram, via flu, para casa, pois Alice já estava dormindo.

*******

Todos já estavam dormindo, menos eu. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia tirar essa história da minha cabeça. Era tanta coisa junta. Precisava garantir e zelar pela segurança dos meus filhos, da minha família, dos meus amigos, de todos... Complexo de herói? Nessas horas não queria ser Harry Potter, queria ser qualquer um que não tivesse tanta responsabilidade nas costas. Nessas horas desejava secretamente que o menino da profecia tivesse sido Neville, ou melhor, que não houvesse profecia alguma...

Não era só a história do herdeiro. Existia a intenção trazer Voldemort de volta, existia a possibilidade do Herdeiro se transformar em um novo Voldemort e, também havia a possibilidade deles quererem a Gina por causa dos poderes da sétima filha. Sem mencionar que Lucius e Umbridge queriam se vingar de mim, e para isso nada melhor do que atingir meus filhos, minha família. Maldição!

Estava sem sono. Então me levantei, andei pela casa em silêncio, conferi se estava tudo em ordem. Ver Tiago, Alvo e Lily dormindo tão serenamente me dava certa tranqüilidade. Só queria sentir isso sempre. Resolvi dar uma volta na praia. Caminhei sem rumo sentindo a água fria em meus pés. Depois fiquei parado só olhando as ondas quebrarem na areia. Então senti aquele perfume floral, tão conhecido meu...

-Não gosto de acordar e não encontra na você na cama! – Gina falou com aquele tom maternal que ela usava com as crianças. – Não gosto quando você faz isso, Harry!

Gina apareceu ao meu lado, enrolada em uma velha colcha de retalhos. Sorri para ela.

- Desculpe... Não faço mais, prometo! – Me inclinei e beijei levemente seus lábios.

- Eu fico ansiosa, você sabe... – Gina se aninhou no meu peito. – Sem sono de novo?

- Eu só estava pensando... Gosto de ficar vendo o mar! – Falei, afagando seus cabelos, que o vento não deixava parar quieto.

- Um galeão pelos seus pensamentos!

- Não precisa tanto... Penso em muita coisa... Mas precisamente sobre o primeiro verão que viemos para cá... Só nos dois... Lembra?

- Lembro... Nosso primeiro ano de casados... – Gina sorriu. – Lembro que eu tinha areia até... – Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e cochichou algo no meu ouvido.

- Lembro bem daquele dia... Isso me dá ideias, sabia?– Falei, lhe beijando docemente. – Mas já que você tem essa colcha, podemos colocar na areia e você não vai ficar com areia até...

Gina não falou nada, pegou a colcha e esticou na areia e puxou a minha mão para sentar ao seu lado.

- Vão sentir a nossa falta... Rony fará um escândalo se souber onde estamos...

- Acho que não... Estão todos dormindo, e quando estava procurando você, eu ia bater no quarto do Rony e da Mione, mas achei melhor não... Ouvi alguns barulhos interessantes vindo de lá... – Gina sorriu marota. – E depois, Rony tem que parar com essa mania, por Merlin estamos casados há quase nove anos... Como se ele e a Hermione não fizessem a mesma coisa!

- Nove anos... - Falei e comecei a rir. Gina me olhou com um ar interrogativo. – Lembrei daquele dia que eu e Rony pegamos você e Dino no maior amasso no corredor... – Gina riu e ficou levemente corada. – Sabe, foi naquele momento que eu senti ciúmes de você, quer dizer, eu não sabia que eram ciúmes. Mas, eu ri porque a única coisa que eu pensava era que eu não havia gostado de ver você beijando o Dino porque você era irmã do Rony... Mas, eu queria estar no lugar dele e tentava me convencer que não podia, pois você era irmã do meu melhor amigo, tive pesadelos com ele correndo atrás de mim com um bastão de quadribol... – minha careta deve ter sido impagável...

Gina se deitou rindo muito.

- Não é engraçado... – Me deitei do lado dela.

- Que bonitinho... E por isso que eu o amo tanto! – Gina sorriu e eu me inclinei para beijá-la novamente.

******

Alguns dias antes do meu aniversário, nasceu Roxanne Ângela Weasley. George era só alegria, pois depois de uma gravidez complicada, a menina havia nascido saudável e Angelina passava muito bem. Fomos ao St Mungus conhecer a mais nova Weasley e aproveitamos para pegar tia Petúnia e tio Valter para ficarem conosco alguns dias.

Tudo parecia muito calmo. Uma tranqüilidade intranqüila, se é que isso existe. Theodore não havia mais se comunicado com Neville. Lucius também não havia feito nenhum contato com Draco. Já estávamos duvidando se isso iria ou não acontecer.

Meu aniversário passou sem novidades, nem havia motivo para comemorar. Mas Gina fez questão de organizar um almoço familiar. Depois veio o aniversário de Gina. E, novamente, não tínhamos novidade, mas mesmo assim não passou em branco: todos os Weasley's vieram, tia Petúnia com a família, mais Ted e a Sra. Tonks, Neville, Anna e a filha e também Luna e o marido. Foi um dia maravilhoso. Perfeito para esquecermo-nos dos nossos problemas.

Um dia depois do aniversário de Gina, quando eu e Rony chegamos do Ministério, encontramos Gina e Hermione ansiosas, mas felizes...

- Harry, Rony... Que bom que chegaram, não agüentava mais esperar... – Hermione se empoleirou no pescoço de Rony. – Acho que encontramos a peça que estava faltando nesse quebra-cabeça...

- Como?! – Perguntei, pelo sorriso das duas era uma coisa muito boa. – O que vocês descobriram?

- Muita coisa Harry! Coisa que esclarecem muito essa história... – Gina falou, me beijando. – Mas antes, alguma novidade? Lucius entrou em contato com Draco?

- Er... Não. Mas resgatamos todos os bruxos que ainda estavam saltos por ai... Só precisamos nos preocupar com Lucius, Umbridge e Goyle. – Falei aliviado, era um problema a menos.

- Ok! Então vão tomar banho, depois do jantar eu e a Gi contamos o que descobrimos. – Hermione sentenciou. Eu e Rony nos olhamos e obedecemos, como sempre.

Depois do jantar fomos sentar na varanda, as crianças estavam brincando por perto. Hugo estava em seu cercadinho e Lily no colo de Gina, ela andava inquieta por causa dos dentinhos que estavam nascendo. Eu e Rony estávamos ansiosos para saber o que as meninas descobriram.

- Bom... Analisando os pergaminhos que vocês trouxeram de Azkaban, verificando as visitas do Malfoy e Umbridge... – Hermione começou. – Descobrimos que Bessy fez algumas visitas a Umbridge, e provavelmente, ajudou na organização da fuga...

- COMO?! – Eu e Rony perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Poção polissuco... – Gina falou se levantando com Lily. – Bessy vem fazendo visitas regulares a Umbridge há pelo menos há cinco anos! – Eu e Rony arregalamos os olhos, Gina parecia que lia nossos pensamentos. – Muito simples, ela ia visitar a Umbridge como se fosse Gawen Licon.

- Gawen Licon é o responsável pelas finanças da Umbridge desde que ela foi para Azkaban, ou seja, sempre fez visitas regulares a ela para prestar contas e sempre foram liberadas pelo departamento de aurores, visitas privadas, ou seja, não havia presença de aurores... – Hermione esclareceu. – Só que notamos um padrão diferente no comportamento dele em algumas visitas nos últimos anos... Então tivemos um estalo e começamos a juntas peças...

- Mas, hum... O Malfoy e a Umbridge não mantinham contato em Azkaban... – Falei, os presos do porte deles eram incomunicáveis. – Que peças? Não temos nenhum dado que ligue a Umbridge e a Bessy.

- Sim, sabemos Harry... Mas espere. – Hermione deu uma pausa. - Quanto à comunicação, eles usavam uma forma muito simples para se comunicar... Bilhetes escritos de forma trouxa em código, se alguém pegasse não iria entender... – Hermione comentou. – Achamos registros no depoimento dos aurores que encontraram na cela do Malfoy alguns bilhetes em uma "língua" estranha, escrito com uma tinta azul, caneta esferográfica muito comum para os trouxas...

- Os bilhetes, eu achei estranho aquilo... Mas não consegui associar a nada. – Comentei pegando Lily.

- As visitas do Licon foram questionadas há uns dois anos, mas Umbridge recorreu e conseguiu novamente o direito às visitas... – Rony falou.

- Seria bom entrar em contato com o Licon, ver até que ponto ele está envolvido, mas eu acredito que ele não sabe nada, pode estar sendo chantageado... É melhor vocês verificarem! – Gina sentenciou. – Bom, quando à Bessy e à Umbridge, eu e Hermione ficamos curiosas para saber se existia uma possível ligação entre elas. Desconfiamos que fosse a Bessy por causa de um registro simples: em algumas visitas Licon usava óculos escuros e não os tirava, Lincon não é o tipo de homem que usa óculos escuros... Bessy sempre usou óculos escuros, até mesmo quando estávamos na escola e não havia sol!

- Isso é interessante... – Rony falou pensativo.

- Exato amor! Muito interessante por sinal! – Hermione tirou Hugo do cercadinho, pois o menino já estava sonolento. – Entrei em contato com o Departamento de Registro das famílias bruxas – todas as famílias puros sangues tem suas árvores registradas. Eles me mandaram uma cópia da árvore genealógica da família da Bessy e para nossa surpresa encontramos a Umbridge na árvore da família Macffyn.

– Na época da escola, eu não me lembro da Bessy participar da Brigada Inquisitorial da Sapa Velha, a maioria dos alunos da Sonserina fazia parte... A Bessy sempre foi muito distante de tudo e de todos... – Gina fez uma pausa. – Mas investigando a vida dela, descobrimos laços de parentesco muito próximos...

- Umbridge era irmã da mãe da Bessy... Depois da guerra, a Umbridge foi presa, Bessy perdeu toda a família, restou uma tia paterna que casou com um trouxa e foi renegada pela família... Mas isso nós já sabíamos. – Hermione continuou. – Bom, Bessy ficou um tempo afastada do mundo bruxo, deduzimos que quando ela voltou, tentou entrar em contato com a tia, mas isso não foi possível. Ele teve que descobrir um jeito, usou o Licon e foi quando ela iniciou todo esse plano...

- Mas, agora, a gente precisa de uma coisa... Precisamos falar com o Alan... – Gina falou séria. – Eu sei que ele está impossibilitado, mas eu posso reverter esse quadro. Harry, eu tenho certeza, que o Alan vai dar as informações que a gente precisa...

- Você e o Rony, como aurores, podem chegar até ele... Liberarem o nosso encontro com ele... – Hermione falou com aquele ar decidido que era não melhor contrariar. Alan estava em uma ala restrita no St Mungus com a memória em frangalhos, ele não sabia nem o seu próprio nome. – Se a gente saber os porquês, podemos saber o ponto fraco nesse plano para agirmos... Saber exatamente qual o objetivo da Bessy!

- Isso é perigoso! – Rony falou e se levantou nervoso. – Monstro... Entra com eles, já tá tarde!

- Rony tem razão... Talvez, Alan não saiba o que vocês querem saber... Nós usamos veritasserum no depoimento, ele falou tudo que sabia... – Falei, não gostando nem um pouco das intenções de Gina e Hermione. – Tiago, não resmunga, tá na hora de dormir...

- Mamãe, eu não to com sono... – Tiago foi até Gina choramingando.

- Mas tá na hora de entrar... Monstro, prepare-os para dormir, sim? Por favor, dê um leite quente... Mamãe já vai contar uma história. – Gina beijou a testa de Tiago e o fez entrar, seguido por Alvo e Rose. - Harry, Bessy sabia dos riscos que corria e era muito habilidosa com poções, existe uma poção que anula o efeito do veritasserum... Algumas informações podem estar retidas na memória do Alan... Eu tenho certeza que ele sabe, ele conhece a Bessy desde criança, ela o ajudou a se tornar um auror...

- Vou botar Hugo no berço, já volto! – Hermione parou na entrada da porta e falou. – Gina tem razão. Alan sabe muito mais do que falou no depoimento... Harry, lembra que foi importante você saber do passado de Voldemort, ficou mais fácil entender as escolhas dele... Dumbledore não iria lhe mostrar tudo sobre o passado dele sem um objetivo bem delimitado. É isso que precisamos saber da Bessy.

- Gi... Eu acho perigoso! – Falei dando atenção a Lily que choramingava no meu colo. Mas as palavras de Hermione faziam sentido. – Eu acho que ela tá muito irritada Gina, não é melhor passar a poção para os dentes?

Gina conjurou a poção e pegou Lily para passar.

- Harry, por favor! Eu sei que isso é preciso... Vocês vão estar juntos! – Gina me olhava com aquele olhar que dizia que não adiantava contrariá-la, ela já estava decidida do que faria. – Harry... É necessário fazer isso! Assim saberemos o que realmente eles querem da gente... De mim, de você... Deles... – Olhou para Lily e deu um sorriso triste. Esse era o meu ponto fraco.

- Ah... Eu vou falar com Hans. – dei de ombros, vencido. – Mas eu ficarei o tempo todo junto!

- Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia! – Rony comentou. – Mas se é tão importante assim... Eu também fico!

- Temos uma tempestade pronta para desabar sobre nossas cabeças... Precisamos usar todos os meios para nos proteger dos raios e trovões... – Hermione abraçou Rony.

Hermione havia feito uma analogia perfeita. As nuvens sobre as nossas cabeças diziam que o tempo estava fechado, era uma questão de tempo para a tempestade desabar. Mas eu já estava ouvindo os trovões ao longe. Franzi o cenho e coloquei a mão sobre minha cicatriz. Ela não doía, mas senti uma espécie de coceira.

Lily havia se acalmado, senti que Gina me observava. Será que ela percebeu que eu cocei a minha cicatriz? Normalmente, Gina captava as coisas no ar. Ela veio em minha direção e me beijou docemente.

- Se é mesmo uma tempestade... O bom é que apesar, de causar estragos, ela sempre vai embora... E se estivermos protegido, ela passa, sem deixar muitos estragos... – Gina sorriu e deitou a cabecinha de Lily no ombro, acariciando seus cabelos.

Eu respirei fundo e beijei os cabelos de Gina, senti aquele cheiro floral que sempre me fazia tão bem. Lily sorria docemente adormecida no colo da mãe.

*******************************************************************************************************

N/B: Que capítulo mais ansioso! Day má! Day má!!!!! Ahhh, eu sabia que aquele filhote de sapo com trasgo iria voltar à cena! Bandida nojenta! Eu ainda fico entalada com a sapa cor de rosa! Afinal, eu não devo contar mentiras, certo? :D Ainda bem que a filhota do George nasceu bem! Agora, eu concordo com o Rony... Luna grávida?Que Merlin ajude o pobre bruxinho!!! E queridos! Nãos estranhem "ideia" sem acento e a ausência de tremas! Lembrem-se que a reforma ortográfica entrou em vigor no dia primeiro! É um bando de regras, mas estou tentando já adaptar a betagem a elas... Beijos, Alessandra.

*******************************************************************************************************

N/A: Espero que gostem do capítulo! Ok! Obrigada a todos que leem, comentam, continuem... Quanto ao capítulo, vocês já perceberam que a coisa ta ficando feia... Mas repito, garanto um final feliz... Próximo capítulo, semana que vem, Beijos!!!

**Patilion – Hum... prêmio por ter acertado... não pensei em nada! Mas continua lendo e comentando. Bjs!**

**Igorsambora – Hehehehhe, mesmo com a coisa feia teremos momento de ternura da família Potter. Você comentou sobre a calma do Harry, bem, sempre penso que o Harry já não é mais um adolescente, ele cresceu, amadureceu e tem que se manter mais sensato pois tem três filhos... Ok! Continua lendo e comentando... Bjs!**

**Mickky – Quanto ao Draco, bom, eu ainda não decide sobre o loiro, mas a campanha para que ele seja bonzinho é grande. Espero que goste de capítulo, os próximos são bem tensos...Bjs!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32 – Tempestade – parte 2**

Para uma casa que tinha cinco crianças pequenas e barulhentas o silêncio que encontramos, quando chegamos ao Chalé da Praia, era estranho. Era difícil demais, tirando as noites - é claro, que estivessem os cinco dormindo em um final de tarde.

Gotas de chuva batiam na janela e um vento muito frio para a época do ano assoviava lá fora. Hermione, que estava sentada em uma poltrona, muito concentrada na leitura de um livro sobre famílias bruxas puro-sangue, levou um susto quando Rony se aproximou e tocou de leve seus lábios.

- RONY... Assustou-me! – Ela falou fechando o livro e sorrindo. – Você está gelado!!

- Que silêncio é esse? – Perguntei. – Isso realmente é muito estranho!!!

- Por causa do mal tempo... – Hermione deu um espaço para Rony na poltrona - Hugo e Rose estão dormindo, acho que Gina aproveitou que os meninos e Lily dormiram também para tirar um cochilo...

- Bom... Vou conferir! – Falei indo para o nosso quarto, mas acho que eles nem me ouviram, estavam envolvidos em um amasso típico de casal de namorados adolescentes.

Entrei no quarto e encontrei Alvo dormindo serenamente na nossa cama. Ouvi vozes vindas do banheiro e segui para lá...

- Não Tiago... Ela é uma menina. – Gina falou enquanto banhava Lily e Tiago estava do lado dela, muito atento no banho da irmã. – Você é Al são meninos...

- Rose é uma menina... – Tiago falou. – Hugo não é menina...

- Isso mesmo... Por isso é diferente! – Gina notou minha presença e sorriu, enrolou Lily na toalha. – Papai também é um menino...

- Qual é a questão aqui? – Perguntei lhe beijando, quando ela se aproximou de mim.

- Tiago está muito interessado nas diferenças entre meninos e meninas... No caso, uma diferença específica! – Gina riu e eu fiquei levemente corado. Tiago sempre vinha com algumas perguntas indiscretas. – Dessa vez você se livrou...

- Mas eu tenho certeza que você se saiu muito bem!! – Falei a seguindo até o quarto e mudando rapidamente de assunto. – Gi, hum... Eu falei com Hans, ele liberou a visita de vocês ao Alan, tem que ser amanhã...

- Tudo bem... É melhor que seja logo mesmo! – Tive a impressão que uma nuvem passou pelos olhos de Gina. – Vou precisar rever o feitiço hoje...

- Ah... Eu fico com eles sem problemas... O único senão é a mamada da Lily, sei que você não gosta muito de dar a mamadeira para ela. – Comentei, parecia que nossa conversa não incomodava o sono de Alvo e Tiago ainda estava no banheiro brincando com a água da banheira da Lily. – Ele vai se molhar todo, Gina!

- Já vou colocá-lo no banho... E acordar o Alvo, senão ele não dorme de noite! - Gina já estava vestindo Lily. – Quanto a Lily, Harry, não sei se você notou, mas ela não está mamando mais no peito, meu leite diminuiu bastante.

- Ahan... Você amamentou os meninos por mais tempo... Mas ela já esta com seis meses...

- Eu sei Harry, mas eu queria amamentá-la um pouquinho mais... – Gina falou manhosa. – Mas ela é tão geniosa... Quando não quer não adianta insistir... Não sei por quem ela puxou!

- Há-há-há! Vem com o papai menina geniosa! – Gina riu e voltou para o banheiro.

– Tiago chuveiro! Você tá bem grandinho para usar a banheira da Lily... Harry acorda o Alvo!

******

Ainda chovia. O clima andava estranho. Estávamos no verão, mas os dias eram chuvosos, frios... Saímos bem cedo, as crianças ainda dormiam, usamos a lareira direto para chegar ao St. Mungus. Essa era uma das vantagens de ser um auror e de ter certo prestigio dentro do Ministério; as lareiras das minhas casas, tanto o Chalé como o Largo Grimmauld, se comunicava com o local que eu quisesse, mas é claro que tinha um segredinho para isso, que só eu e Gina sabíamos.

No St. Mungus fomos direto para a Seção de Cuidados  
Especiais. Alan estava sentado em uma poltrona, olhando para uma mosca que estava na janela, perdido em um mundo só seu. Parecia que havia envelhecido uns dez anos, mas agia como um bebê de colo.

- Alan... – Chamei, mas ele continuava encantado com a mosca.

- Bom, ele não reconhece ninguém... Então qualquer coisa que tentem vai ser em vão. Lamento. – A medibruxa responsável comentou. – Mas como vocês insistiram, eu vou os deixar com ele. Não o cansem muito, sim...

A mulher se retirou. Tínhamos pouco tempo e Hermione logo começou a tirar alguns frascos de poção de uma bolsa. Gina se aproximou dele e segurou suas mãos. Alan a observou e sorriu.

- Ele ainda está aqui... – Gina comentou. – Vamos logo com isso...

Hermione alcançou o livro para Gina, entregando a ela uma poção rosa. Gina fez Alan bebê-la. Seu corpo relaxou e ele fechou os olhos como se dormisse.

- Coloquem-no na cama. – Gina ordenou para mim e Rony. – Depois, preciso que se afastem... Ele pode ficar violento...

Até parece que eu ia me afastar, já que ele podia ficar violento. Nem me mexi de onde estava.

- Fiquem com as varinhas na mão, qualquer coisa projetem um escudo... Harry já que você não vai sair, fique perto da Gina para protegê-la e Rony fique cuidando da porta, ninguém pode nos interromper... – Hermione falou ofegante. – Eu vou segurar o livro para a Gina...

Gina olhou para Hermione e assentiu com a cabeça, apontou a varinha para o Alan e começou a falar o feitiço...

- Con la figlia del settimo per la vittoria e il cattivo ...Tutto ciò che è stato eliminato, sarà ricordato ... Nulla sarà dimenticato, tutto sarà resurgido... Con la figlia del settimo, con riferimento alle loro memorie sono reignited... E che è anche il mio...

Uma luz arroxeada saía da varinha de Gina e entrava pelas orelhas na cabeça de Alan, que se rebatia violentamente... De repente, ele começou a flutuar, a luz ficou prateada e Gina começou a ficar com a voz fraca... Deduzi que as memórias restabelecidas de Alan, de alguma foram compartilhadas com Gina. O teor dessa memória, evidentemente, a deixou perturbada e fraca.

Não sei bem quanto tempo durou, mas para mim pareceu uma eternidade. Com um baque surdo, Alan caiu novamente na cama se debatendo, tentou se levantar, mas acho que ele não tinha forças para isso. Gina baixou a varinha, estava pálida e respirava com dificuldade. Sabia que ela ia desmaiar, então a segurei rapidamente e a deitei no chão do quarto.

Hermione rapidamente correu até Gina e lhe deu uma poção laranja. Rony olhava tudo assustado. Alan estava inconsciente, mas aos poucos adquiria uma cor mais saudável.

- Ela está muito fraca... A poção vai ajudar. Ela está bem Harry, só precisa descansar um pouco... – Hermione falou me tranqüilizando. – Leva ela para casa agora... Eu e Rony terminamos tudo por aqui.

- Mas... Deu certo? – Rony perguntou.

- Acho que deu, mas só saberemos depois que Gina acordar...

******

Gina dormiu praticamente o dia todo. Rony e Hermione também demoraram a voltar. Voltaram um pouco antes do almoço, disseram que Alan iria ficar inconsciente por alguns dias, provavelmente, quando acordasse, iria estar com uma dor de cabeça terrível, mas sua memória estaria restabelecida.

Rony e Hermione também haviam lançado um feitiço para confundir a medibruxa que nos recebeu, ela nunca havia nos visto no St. Mungus e a explicação para a rápida e quase improvável recuperação de Alan seria o sucesso no uso de poções experimentais, o que não era mentira, pois várias poções e feitiços haviam sido testados em Alan para ele recuperar sua memória.

Com a memória de Alan restabelecida, provavelmente, ele iria a julgamento e seria mandado a Azkaban. Mas isso eu pensaria depois, talvez uma pena alternativa já que ele havia nos ajudado, mesmo que involuntariamente. Sabia que ele não era das trevas.

Gina se mexeu e abriu os olhos preguiçosamente.

- Oi! – Ela falou baixo, sua voz saiu rouca, nem parecia que tinha dormindo quase oito horas direto, tinha olheiras e ainda estava pálida. Pelo que observei, seu sono foi muito agitado. Ela teve certa dificuldade para sentar e precisei ajudá-la. – Harry... Eu preciso da Lily...

- Eu... Eu vou trazê-la! – Sai correndo para pegar Lily que estava com Monstro na sala. – A Gina acordou... Ela quer ver a Lily!

Peguei Lily e a levei para a mãe, Hermione e Rony me seguiram.

- Me dá ela... Preciso dela comigo... – Gina agia como no dia em que acordou depois do parto de Lily, tinha uma urgência em ver a menina.

- Ta tudo bem Gi? – Hermione sentou na beirada da cama.

- Agora sim... – Gina deu um longo suspiro. – Bom, eu entendi algumas coisas que aconteceram... Comigo... – Ela acrescentou depois de alguns minutos. - Alan partilhou comigo suas memórias, podemos vê-las, assim que eu recuperar minhas forças... Hermione, você providenciou a penseira?

- McGonnagall mandou enquanto você dormia! – Hermione comentou.

- Gina, a gente tem tempo... Você tem que comer algo, eu vou pedir para o Monstro trazer alguma coisa... Alvo passou o dia inteiro estranho, ele quer ver você... – Gina tocou no meu braço, me fazendo ficar quieto.

- Nos não temos tanto tempo assim... – Gina ficou quieta e entendemos que depois ela explicaria. – Eu estou com fome... Quanto ao Alvo, infelizmente, não é bom para ele me ver agora...

- Gina, por quê? – Foi Rony que perguntou.

- Fiz um feitiço muito poderoso Rony, olha o meu estado! – Gina sorriu. – As memórias de Alan são perturbadoras, elas estão fervilhando na minha mente... Eu acho que tem alguma magia das trevas, pois não devia ter ficado tão enfraquecida... Não quero expor o Alvo, de alguma forma ele sentiu...

- Bom... Assim é melhor! Mas porque você estava desesperada pela Lily? – Perguntei, vendo que a menina estava quieta nos braços da mãe e Gina já não estava tão pálida.

- Lily tem uma espécie de magia vital... – Tanto eu, como Rony e Hermione, fizemos uma cara de interrogação e Gina continuou. – A presença dela restabelece nossas energias, como se nos devolvesse a vida! Se não fosse isso, eu não teria sobrevivido na gravidez dela... Eu não havia dito? As memórias de Alan foram esclarecedoras!

Ficamos todos em silêncio. Mil teorias eram desenvolvidas na minha cabeça. Abri a boca para continuar a questionar Gina, mas ela fez um gesto delicado para ficar quieto.

- Eu sei... Muitas perguntas? Mas depois... Preciso tomar um banho, comer... E vocês também terão uma longa noite... – Gina sentenciou.

******

Pedimos para Monstro e Nikki ficarem com as crianças a noite toda, não queríamos ser interrompidos por nada. Por mim, olharíamos essas memórias outro dia, mas Gina insistia que o tempo estava cada vez mais curto...

A penseira estava no centro da mesa da cozinha, estávamos nós quatro sentados a sua volta...

- Selecionei algumas coisas que quero que vocês vejam... – Gina começou. – Outras coisas eu explicarei...

- Gina... Tem certeza? – Tentei outra vez argumentar, ela ainda estava cansada e isso seria exaustivo para ela.

- Harry... Eu já disse que não temos tanto tempo assim... Eu estou bem, fisicamente bem, só estou preocupada com tudo que descobri... – Gina pegou a minha mão e deu um sorriso tranquilizador.

- Então vamos logo com isso! – Rony exclamou, e todos concordamos.

- O procedimento vai ser um pouco diferente... – Hermione começou a explicar. – Nos não vamos "entrar" nessas memórias, vamos assistir, como um filme... Pois não foram memórias retiradas ou cedidas pelo Alan, elas foram compartilhadas com Gina...

Eu e Rony concordamos e Gina, usando sua varinha, fez com que uma espécie de fio prateado chegasse até a penseira. Em seguida, vimos figuras humanas... Bessy e Alan com uns quinze, talvez dezesseis anos, caminhavam em direção a um lago. Um cenário conhecido se formou na penseira, e reconheci o lago de Hogwarts... E logo me vi junto de Gina no lago... Ela estava sentada e eu com a cabeça em seu colo, riamos de algo...

"_- Ei... do jeito que você olha para aqueles dois, diria que você tem uma quedinha pelo Potter... – Alan comenta rindo._

_- Não enche! – Bessy continuou observando Harry e Gina sentados perto do lago. – Eles não podem ficar juntos..._

_- Bom... Tem um monte de garotas e garotos que gostariam de separá-los... Mas Bessy... eu acho que o Potter nem sabe que você existe... – Bessy não deu bola e continuou observando o casal que ria de algo e não notou os olhares observadores de Bessy."_

- Vamos ver a próxima... – Gina comentou, enquanto novas imagens se formam na penseira. Agora vejo a biblioteca e Gina estudando em uma mesa sozinha...

"– _Hum... a Weasley sozinha na biblioteca! Será que ela e o Potter terminaram? – Alan chegou carregado de livros._

_- Ela só está estudando..._

_- Você não devia estar estudando também? Os livros que você pediu não têm nada que vai cair nos NOM's..._

_- Cala a boca! Eu não preciso estudar... Ela também não e sabe disso, mas como é "boazinha" está estudando... O que você achou?_

_- Esse livro é sobre as famílias bruxas puro-sangue e esse... Esse é melhor, fala somente sobre o poder da sétima filha!_

_Bessy olha atentamente os livros e depois de um longo tempo voltou a olhar para Gina._

_- Ela é uma sétima filha... Sétima filha em sete gerações de uma família puro sangue... Ela não tem noção do poder que possui... Você lembra quando abriram a Câmara Secreta? – Bessy continuava olhando Gina e Alan fez um gesto afirmativo. – Foi ela quem abriu... Dizem que possuída pelo diário do Lorde... Mas, se ela não fosse quem fosse, jamais conseguiria abrir a Câmara..._

_- Bessy, como você sabe disse? Ninguém nunca soube o que realmente aconteceu naquele lugar!_

_- Eu tenho meus informantes... A Murta-que-geme é sempre muito útil... – Bessy dá um sorriso irônico. – Coitada, se sente tão sozinha, é só dar um pouco de atenção que ela me conta tudo que acontece no castelo..._

_- Hum... Então foi por causa disso que você começou a prestar atenção nela... – Alan fala, observando Gina. _

_- É... Foi, mas vi-a defendendo a Lovegood... Comecei a juntar as coisas... – Bessy falou, folheando as folhas do livro. - Olha aqui... Os Potter também são puros-sangues, o Harry não, pois a mãe dele é nascida trouxa... Viu, eles não podem ficar juntos... Gina é uma sétima filha e o Harry enfrentou o Lorde quando só tinha um ano... Não! Eles não podem ficar juntos! NÃO PODEM!!! EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR ISSO ACONTECER... Eles teriam um poder muito grande... O Lorde precisa saber disso! - Bessy fechou o livro revoltada e saiu rápido da biblioteca, seguida por Alan, no corredor encontrou Draco._

_- Malfoy, eu preciso falar com você! – Draco parecia cansado, andava distraído pelo corredor do sétimo andar_

_- O que você quer Macffyn? – Olhou com desdém para Alan._

_- Eu sei que você tem contato mais próximo com o Lorde, eu preciso falar com ele..._

_- Você tem noção do que está pedindo... Olha aqui... É um caminho sem volta... E eu não tenho contato com ele, esquece! ESQUECE MACFFYN!!"_

- Er... Pelo que entendi, a Bessy sabia que você era uma sétima filha, bom sabia desses poderes... – Comentei, enquanto quatro canecas de chá apareciam em nossa frente.

- Ela sabia sim... Estudou, se informou... – Gina falou calmamente.

- Hermione, meu amor, você tinha uma concorrente. – Ri da careta de Hermione ao ouvir o comentário do marido. – Mas, como ela saberia que a Gina e o Harry juntos seriam tão poderosos assim?

- Rony... Bessy desenvolveu algumas teorias, bem interessantes por sinal. Pense: Gina é uma sétima filha, todo o poder que ela tem e o Harry é um bruxo bem poderoso... Os dois, juntos, não seria nada fácil para Voldemort... Talvez muita coisa tivesse sido evitada! – Hermione concluiu.

- Ah... Quer dizer que eu devia ter ficado com a Gina antes ou ter levado ela comigo para caçar as horcruxes? Não teria acontecido a batalha na escola?! Dumbledore nunca falou que a Gina poderia nos ajudar!

- Bom, eu sempre soube dos meus poderes, papai e mamãe sempre os viram como uma lenda e meio que abafaram as coisas... Quando aconteceu aquilo na Câmara, eu achei que era uma espécie de maldição, então não saia por ai me mostrando, evitava sempre que podia chamar a atenção... Dumbledore sabia sobre eles... Não sei por que ele nunca mencionou a possibilidade de lhe ajudar, Harry...

- Hum... Eu acho que ele pode ter deixado a Gina de lado de propósito... – Olhamos surpreso para a Hermione. – Se o Harry tivesse morrido, ou não conseguisse, sei lá... Tinha a Gina. Uma arma secreta! Talvez ela fosse à única, depois do Harry, capaz de enfrentar Voldemort.

- Pode ser... Mas ninguém sabia disso! – Comentei.

- McGonagall, Remo... Alguém sabia sim! Molly e Arthur... Se fosse preciso! Dumbledore sempre soube o que fazer! – Hermione tinha razão. Lembro que o Sr. Weasley não queria que Gina saísse da sala precisa aquele dia.

- Proteger a rainha... Como no xadrez! – Rony deduziu.

- Vamos continuar olhando... – Gina fez com que outra imagem se formasse na penseira.

Fiquei agitado com o que vi. Nunca havia pensando, ou tentado me lembrar daquele dia: o dia da batalha em Hogwarts...

"_Bessy corria pelos jardins do castelo, Alan vinha logo atrás..._

_- BESSY... Bessy, você tá bem? – Ela parou e olhou para ele._

_- Eu preciso ir embora... Antes que me achem! – Bessy falou e voltou a caminhar rapidamente. – Isso não podia ter terminado assim... Alan, eu juro, eles não vão ser felizes... Demore o tempo que demorar, eu vou terminar o que o Lorde começou, eu vou matar Harry Potter e eu vou ter os poderes dela..._

_- Bessy... Pára, acabou! É melhor a gente sair daqui... Olha, você não é Comensal, eles não podem fazer nada contra você, mas se alguém ouvir isso que você está falando, você vai estar encrencada..._

_- Alan... Ouve direitinho o que vou falar... Minha tia Dolores me falou de um livro... Eu preciso achá-lo logo! – Bessy falou friamente, como se tudo o que acontecia nas suas costas não tivessem importância. – Esse livro foi de um bruxo poderoso, tem feitiços muito complexos... Como trazer os mortos de volta! Ainda existe uma chance para o Lorde e se eu fizer isso... Vou reinar ao lado dele!_

_- Bessy... Do que você está falando, você deve estar em choque é isso! – Bessy começou a gargalhar._

_- Você vem comigo? Minha tia me disse onde o livro pode estar, não temos muito tempo... – Alan parou, olhou para o castelo e baixou a cabeça. – Eu sabia que você era um covarde mesmo! Você ainda terá noticias minhas!_

"_Bessy sumiu na Floresta Proibida e Alan ficou parado olhando para a Floresta até que resolveu voltar para o castelo..."_

_-_ Então, desde aquele dia, a Bessy sabia do livro... – Comentei, me levantando para buscar uns biscoitos.

- Parece que tudo o que aconteceu no castelo não atingiu muito ela... Ela estava mais preocupada em achar o livro... Com o poder que ela poderia ter se trouxesse Voldemort de volta! – Hermione comentou. – Vou ver as crianças... Já volto!

- Vou aproveitar para dar uma olhadinha nos meus bebês também! – Gina também saiu da cozinha.

- Então tudo isso é por causa de poder, de querer dominar o outro?! – Conclui, mas para mim do que para Rony.

- É... Só não consigo entender o porquê! – Rony comentou e eu concordei. O porquê era realmente incompreensível. Dava tudo pela vida simples e tranquila que levava ao lado de Gina e das crianças!

******

Gina e Hermione demoraram mais do que pretendiam. Lily estava irritada com os dentinhos e queria o colo da mãe. Rose estava impaciente, chorona... O que era estranho, pois ela era uma criança extremamente calma.

- Não sei o que Rose tem! – Hermione comentou assim que voltou. – Finalmente ela dormiu...

- Lily está irritada com os dentes... Rose tem febre? – Gina perguntou.

- Não Gi... Isso que é estranho!

- Bom... Ela pode estar se resfriando, com essa mudança de tempo! – Falei e todos concordaram.

- Vamos olhar mais... – Rony falou por fim.

Gina repetiu o gesto de antes e as imagens de um lugar desconhecido se formaram... Logo, reconheci o local onde fui com Rony falar com uma amiga de Bessy.

"– _Bessy... Sou eu, Alan! – Eles estavam em um bar, Bessy servia cervejas.. _

_- Quanto tempo Alan! Como você me encontrou aqui? Essa é a Mary! – Bessy sorria, parecia realmente feliz em ver Alan._

_- Ahahh... Oi! Eu nunca deixei de lhe procurar... Você desapareceu da comunidade brux... bairro! – Ele corrigiu-se rapidamente, lembrando de Mary._

_- Mary é um aborto, ela sabe de tudo... Eu estava com minha tia... - Bessy arrancou das mãos de Alan uma edição de O Profeta. – Nossa, quanto tempo que não o leio... – À medida que lia seu rosto ganhou uma expressão de raiva, a mesma raiva que Alan havia visto anos antes no rosto da amiga_

_- Casou-se hoje Harry Tiago Potter, o eleito, o menino-que-sobreviveu-duas-vezes, com Ginevra Molly Weasley, agora Potter. O casamento mais esperado do ano aconteceu nos jardins da residência da família da noiva, para um grupo seleto de convidados... – Bessy leu em voz alta. Era como se o mostro adormecido tivesse acordando. - DROGA! ELES NÁO PODIAM TER FICADO JUNTOS... NÃO PODIAM... NÃO PODIAM... – Bessy estava transtornada._

_- É um ex dele? Ela foi trocada pela outra? – Mary perguntou baixinho a Alan._

_- É... Não... É bem mais complicado! "_

- Pelo que entendi Alan e Bessy se afastaram depois daquele dia que ela entrou na Floresta Proibida. Alan terminou a escola e arranjou um emprego, mas sempre procurou notícias dela... Ela, como sabemos, foi viver com a Tia junto aos trouxas, não sei o que realmente fez nesse meio tempo, se continuou ou não procurando o livro... – Gina explicou. – Mas, a partir de agora, as coisas ficam mais claras para nós, pois é quando a gente começa a se envolver nisso!

- Hum... Então foi quando Alan a achou que um plano foi traçado?- Era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

- Exato... Mas vamos ver...

As imagens se formaram e vemos Bessy entrando em alguma loja do Beco Diagonal, que não consigo identificar...

"_- Alan? Oi... Você ainda está nesse emprego medíocre? Sempre achei que você queria ser auror! - Bessy comentou observando tudo a sua volta._

_- Bom, não tive ouro para bancar o treinamento, só fui para a escola por causa da bolsa... Preciso trabalhar! – Alan deu de ombros e voltou a tirar o pó de alguns objetos._

_- Você teve notas boas... Ainda quer ser auror?- Alan parou imediatamente._

_- É meu sonho! Mas, dois anos de treinamento, sem ganhar nada, não dá né Bessy?! Além disso, já deixei a escola faz tempo, sou velho demais!_

_- Eu posso lhe ajudar... Tem um teste que é feito para quem deseja entrar na academia e já passou da idade... E eu tenho ouro.. – Bessy falou e Alan deu um grande sorriso. - Só preciso que fique do meu lado... – O sorriso de Alan ficou maior ainda, talvez fosse sua chance com Bessy. – E faça um favorzinho para mim... – O sorriso de Alan murchou, ele sabia o que ela queria."_

- Que loja ele trabalhava? Na ficha de identificação dele, no Ministério, não tinha nada... – Falei, assim que a imagem na penseira se dissolveu.

- Hum... Era uma lojinha de quinquilharias, objetos antigos, usados... Acho até que já fechou! – Gina esclareceu.

- Se é a que estou pensando, ainda está aberta. Fica perto das Gemialidades Weasley... – Hermione comentou.

- Ah, eu sei qual é! – Rony falou. – O dono é um cara louco, lá encontramos qualquer coisa, desde goles usados até objetos das trevas... Tivemos uma denúncia, Harry, que era uma loja que vendia objetos enfeitiçados... Ah, mas você já tinha ido para o treinamento.

- Conseguiram alguma coisa? – Hermione perguntou.

- Bem, não propriamente, confirmamos a venda de objetos das trevas, mas estava tudo legalizado... Ele tinha todas as licenças possíveis! Mas isso não vem ao caso, o dono da loja e a loja não interferem em nada nas investigações.

- Não sei... E o dono Rony? Possível simpatizante da causa? – Aquele lugar me causava arrepios. Tinha algo ali!

- Um excêntrico... Colecionador, nada para nos preocupar... – Rony falou dando o assunto por encerrado. - Vamos voltar a ver...

"_- Você viu o que saiu no jornal... Nasceu o filho deles.. Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer... Preciso agir! - Bessy entrou furiosa na loja e jogou o Profeta Diário no balcão. - DROGA! JÁ PERDI TEMPO DEMAIS!!!_

_- Agir como? – Alan puxou Bessy para dentro da loja e arrastou uma espécie de armário, tinha uma porta a abriu e apareceu uma ampla sala. – É melhor conversarmos aqui!_

_- Não sei... Ainda... Mas eu tenho uma idéia... – Bessy olhou atentamente o local._

_- Porque Bessy? Porque esse ódio todo pela Gina Potter, desde a escola..._

_- Por que... PORQUE, ELA SEMPRE TEVE TUDO... TUDO! UMA FAMÍLIA QUE A AMAVA, UM CARA LEGAL QUE É LOUCO POR ELA, ELA É LINDA, PERFEITA, PODEROSA, RICA... Lembra na escola, todos em volta dela, eu podia fazer o mesmo feitiço, a mesma poção, mas só elogiavam a Gina Weasley... Eu avisei o Lorde sobre ela, ele não me ouviu, ele teria o Potter nas mãos se entendesse o quanto a Weasley é poderosa... Mas, não! Ele achou que eu estava falando bobagens, disse que sempre levava teorias infundadas para ele, mas eu tinha provas... Eu fui viver com os trouxas por causa deles, eles destruíram a minha vida, a minha família... Eu vou fazer o mesmo com ela... Eu vou ser tão poderosa quanto ela e eu não iria renegar o meu poder como ela fez... Ele vai implorar pela vida dela, e eu vou matá-lo, como era o desejo do Lorde._

_- Bessy... Se o Lorde não lhe ouviu, porque matar o Potter? – Alan perguntou. – Bom eu ainda não estou entendendo..._

_- Alan, você é burro mesmo NE?! – Bessy falou, demonstrando uma calma estranha. – Vou contar uma historinha... Minha família é puro sangue, em sete gerações não nasceram meninas, bom meus pais se casaram e tiveram seis filhos e eu..._

_- Você é uma sétima filha também... – Alan a questionou alarmado. – Mas como?_

_- Não eu não sou! Minha mãe teve oito gravidezes, só quatro vingaram e um dos bebês nasceu morto... Então, se não fosse esse meu irmão imundo, que nem com vida nasceu de tão fraco, eu poderia ter sido a sétima filha, o que não é justo, pois eu saberia usar os poderes da sétima muito mais que a Gina Weasley._

_- OK! Mas quanto ao Potter?_

_- Bom, já que eu não podia ter os poderes da sétima, já tinha me conformado com isso... Mas eu queria ser poderosa, EU QUERO E VOU SER! Ouvi falar sobre o Potter, desde criança todos ouviram falar dele... Seria perfeito, não! Se eu ficasse com ele, meus filhos seriam poderosos, pois tem a herança mágica, minha mãe dizia que ele era rico, nos tínhamos um nome, mas estávamos falidos... Então, porque não unir o útil ao agradável! Mas isso não deu certo, nunca ia dar mesmo... O Potter jamais ia olhar para mim e eu soube no dia que ele salvou a Weasley na Câmara que ela estava no destino dele... Era um reencontro, e em relação a isso não há magia ou feitiço que possa mudar..._

_- É aquilo que você sabe, sobre vidas passadas... Almas gêmeas, sei lá..._

_- É... Mas isso não importa! Enquanto eles não ficaram juntos, estava tudo bem! Até achei que eles não iriam ficar mesmo... O Potter é meio lerdo, mas ai eles ficaram! Sabia que não adiantava fazer nada para separá-los, só a morte resolveria! Então, o Potter devia morrer, o Lorde queria assim... Se ele morresse, a Weasley ficaria arrasada. Minha Tia Dolores me falou de um livro, que tinha vários feitiços, como trazer os mortos de volta e transferir magia... _

_- Bes... _

_- Cala a boca e deixa-me terminar! O plano era simples, o Lorde mataria o Potter, com isso eu não precisava me preocupar... Tinha que conseguir o livro, e iria torturar a Weasley dizendo que o Potter morreu por culpa dela, por culpa dos poderes da sétima, sabia que isso a incomodaria, porque ele teve que protegê-la... Então no momento certo faria o feitiço e teria os poderes dela. Mataria Gina Weasley, para eles ficarem juntos! Com esses poderes, o Lorde iria pedir para eu ficar ao lado dele e, juntos, dominaríamos todos os bruxos! – Bessy deu um sorriso irônico. – Perfeito, não?!_

_- Nem tanto... Nada deu certo! Voldemort morreu... – Alan falou e logo se arrependeu, pois Bessy se voltou para ele furiosa._

_- Eu sei, não precisa ficar me lembrando disso... – Bessy voltou a sorrir. – Mas não é o fim, só mudança de planos! Mas resta o livro, posso ter o que quero com o livro... O problema é que ainda não o encontrei! "_

- Por Merlin... Não acredito que pessoas pensem assim... – Hermione exclamou e começou a andar impaciente pela cozinha. - Ela é louca!

- Sim, por isso fiquei tão perturbada com essas lembranças. – Gina falou. – Ela é capaz de tudo, se bem que não está tendo sorte... Mas é uma ameaça e eu não gosto disso!

- Não podemos achar que ela vai ter sorte – quer dizer, azar - sempre... – Falei, pegando a mão de Gina. – Tem mais coisa nessa história, né?!

- Tem sim, Harry... E não é boa coisa, até aqui Bessy pensava muito e agia pouco... – Gina deu um longo suspiro.

- Não é melhor pararmos por hoje? Já está quase amanhecendo e eu acho que a gente precisa descansar. – Rony se levantou e abraçou Hermione que estava visivelmente assustada. – Se as coisas vão ficar piores...

- Rony tem razão Gi... Você teve um dia agitado, amanhã a gente olha o resto! – Falei me levantado, Gina sorriu e me imitou. Fomos para os nossos quartos em silêncio, não havia nada a ser dito.

*****

Acordei tarde, resolvi não ir ao Ministério pela manha. Gina já não estava na cama. Encontrei-a conversando com Alvo no colo na cozinha.

- Oi! Só eu e esse mocinho estamos acordados! – Gina falou fazendo cócegas na barriga de Alvo. – Monstro foi ao Beco fazer algumas compras e Nikki tá lá dentro fazendo alguma coisa... O café está pronto!

- Ok! – Me servi de suco de abóbora e sentei a mesa. – Ei, você está gostando de ter a mamãe só para você, né?!

- Mamãe só minha! – Alvo falou de boca cheia.

A manhã passou rápida. Pela tarde, dei uma passada rápida no Ministério e logo voltei para casa. Assim que cheguei, Monstro veio ao meu encontro e me entregou um pergaminho.

- Chegou para meu Mestre...

- Obrigado, Monstro... – Abri rapidamente e o li. – É de Draco... Malfoy mordeu a isca, quer se encontrar com o filho... Temos que agir logo! – Falei para Rony, que estava logo atrás de mim.

- Graças a Merlin... – Rony exclamou. – O que temos, Harry?

- Draco fez o que sugerimos... Marcou o encontro para daqui três dias, naquele depósito abandonado dos Malfoy's...

- Três dias são suficientes para organizarmos tudo...

******

À noite, nos reunimos novamente na cozinha para terminarmos de ver as lembranças de Alan. A loja que Alan trabalhava apareceu na penseira...

"_- Eu já sei como eu vou destruir a vida deles... – Bessy comentou, olhando um caixa de madeira empoeirada._

_- Bessy, eu não sei se quero participar disso... – Alan falou, fazendo com que ela o olhasse. _

_- Você gosta de mim, não gosta? Então, por mim? Você vai ser auror... É o primeiro passo... Eu já sei qual vai ser o segundo... – Bessy usou um tom melodioso, depois passou a mão no rosto de Alan. – Alan, eu prometo, depois que conseguir tudo o que quero, é você quem vai estar do meu lado. – Bessy beija levemente os lábios de Alan._

_-Ok! Então qual o segundo passo?_

_- Lucius Malfoy, ele tem o livro que preciso... Mas antes eu preciso rever minha Tia Dolores... Você vem comigo, vamos visitar o contador da minha tia e preciso que você o tenha sob controle._

_- Como? Malfoy está preso! _

_- Às vezes você é tão lento... Bom, com o contador, "imperius" vai resolver o problema, depois poção polissuco! Malfoy também está tomando algumas providencia, um velho funcionário dele está com o livro e sabe algumas coisas interessantes para nós... Jay Lion me contou._

_- Jay Lion?! Quem é?_

_- O filho do funcionário do Malfoy... Os homens costumam falar sempre tudo que eu quero, não é?! Mas dessa vez foi pura sorte... – Bessy o beijou novamente e saiu sorrindo da loja."_

- Então foi assim que a Bessy se aliou ao Malfoy... Soube sobre o Herdeiro. – Rony comentou.

- Exato! Bessy é muito esperta! – Hermione falou e voltamos a olhar as lembranças.

- É, mas foi sorte mesmo, ela esbarrou com o Jay Lion no Caldeirão Furado, ele deu em cima dela, quis se mostrar. Suponho que ele deve ter mencionado algo que deixou Bessy antenada e ela tratou de fazê-lo falar... – Gina completou. – Mas vamos continuar olhando, temos que ver tudo hoje ainda! – E, as imagens de Azkaban começaram a se formar na penseira...

"_- Lincon... Espero que tenha boas notícias para mim... Por que um auror? Nossas reuniões são privadas? – Dolores Umbridge tirou o sorriso debochado do rosto. – Você não é o Lincon..._

_- Que bom revê-la Titia... – Bessy sorriu. – Esse é Alan, meu "assistente". – Bessy apontou para o auror que estava na sala, possivelmente usando a poção polissuco também._

_- Bessy... Bessy... Eu sabia que você não iria me abandonar, mas porque demorou tanto, querida? – Dolores deu um enorme sorriso afetado._

_- Desculpe tia... Mas precisei sair de circulação também... Agora que voltei, eu vou dar um jeito de tirá-la daqui... Mas, eu preciso de ouro e de alguns contatos..._

_- Mas é claro... Bes, Lincon vai dar o ouro que você precisa... E depois já estou há bastante tempo aqui, tenho toda a paciência do mundo para colocar minha vingança em ação... Dessa vez querida Bes, vamos lhe escutar..._

_- Eles casaram e já tem um filho... – Bessy deu um longo suspiro._

_- Hum, um menino suponho... Um menino!!! Deve ser impertinente como o pai... _

_- Vou te tirar logo daqui Tia... Eu já sei o que fazer! Já sei onde está o livro!_

_- Não tenha pressa... Não vamos nos afobar... O Lorde queria tanto o poder, estava tão obcecado pelo Potter, que ficou cego para as outras possibilidades... Nós vamos ser muitos cautelosos dessa vez... Para que quando eles se derem por conta do que está acontecendo, seja tarde demais..."_

- Nos temos uma boa passagem de tempo para próxima lembrança! – Gina esclareceu.

- Por quê? – Rony questionou.

- Aconteceram coisas que nós já sabemos... Bem, o professor alemão - que tinha o livro - morreu, o livro foi parar com o Lion, que depois foi morto pelo Goyle. Daí, teve a busca pelo Herdeiro. Bessy viu no Herdeiro uma possibilidade de ter o poder mais rápido, resolveu investir nisso... Goyle foi preso. Também com a ajuda da Umbridge, ela se aliou àquele bruxo rico que está financiando toda essa operação, por mais que a Sapa Velha tivesse ouro ia ser muito suspeito a movimentação na sua conta...

- Eles pensaram em tudo... Não deixaram nenhuma ponta solta! – Falei, batendo com força na mesa.

- Harry... Mas nós temos algo que eles não têm! – Gina segurou meu braço para me acalmar. – A pedra do amor, não esqueça! Mas... Bessy não me esqueceu... – Gina ficou visivelmente perturbada.

- O que você descobriu Gina? – Hermione questionou.

- Bom, Bessy também contou com a sorte quando o Harry assumiu o treinamento de auror e depois nomeou o Alan como um dos aurores para cuidar dos meninos...

- Me culpo tanto por isso, só de imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido!

- Harry, por Merlin, não aconteceu nada... – Rony comentou. – Mas Gina, continue!

- Bessy jamais iria se arriscar à toa, mas era bom saber os nossos passos e também saber que nos sabíamos de algo! Bem, ela não tem limites para o que quer! Foi essa lembrança que me deixou mais incomodada! – Gina apontou para penseira e um fio prateado saiu da sua varinha...

"_- Você não vai fazer isso com ela... Ela pode morrer. – Bessy e Alan estavam no apartamento dele._

_- É esse o objetivo... É a forma mais fácil de tirarmos Gina Weasley, ou melhor, Potter do caminho... Ela está fraca, sensível, sua magia esta desequilibrada por causa da gravidez... E depois, Harry vai ficar acabado se a mulher e o filho morrerem... Vai estar mais vulnerável do que nunca..._

_- Mas, com ela morta, você não vai conseguir os poderes dela! _

_- Não seja imbecil... Antes eu faço o feitiço, do jeito que ela está fraca, nem vai ter condições para reagir! – Bessy falou calmamente. – E depois, não a mataremos agora... Mas é a nossa chance, temos que aproveitar a gravidez..._

_- Porque você não tentou enfraquecê-la nas outras gestações?_

_- Antes eu não sabia dessa possibilidade... – Bessy deu de ombros. - Tudo vai parecer com problemas que podem ser resultados da gravidez, o que não é mentira! Aquela idiotazinha da assistente de Madame Octavianna me falou que ela está com alguns problemas..._

_- Mas eu acho que eles já estão desconfiando de algo, me colocaram para cuidar das crianças Potter's... Bessy, eles sabem de algo sim!_

_- Claro Alan... Tivemos assassinatos! O do professor e do Lion; a prisão do Goyle não estava nos planos... Eles não são burros, eles só não sabem até onde isso tudo vai... Hermione Granger... Aquela sabe-tudo intragável... Cuidado com ela! Ela é muito esperta,... Mas se a tirarmos do caminho agora, vai ficar muito na vista..._

_- E Theodore... Bom você disse que ia investir mais nele!_

_- Ele está na minha mão... Não precisamos nos preocupar... É mais fácil do que imaginei!"_

- O que significa isso Gina! – Falei, tentando entender o que eles haviam feito; na verdade eu já tinha entendido. – Eles provocaram os seus problemas na gravidez da Lily?!

- Sim e não... Vamos olhar a próxima, as coisas ficam mais claras!

"– _Droga! Nada está saindo como eu planejei... – Bessy lançava maldiçoes ao esmo, destruindo o apartamento de Alan._

_- Bes..._

_- Primeiro aquele infeliz do Dino Thomas apareceu e levou o pirralhinho... Não consegui pegar ele na melhor chance que tivemos... Tiago é o nosso objetivo, temos que ter ele!_

_- As outras crianças... O Alvo também é um bruxo poderoso! Os filhos do Weasley!_

_- Pode ser... Mas quanto aos outros, quero dar um sustinho na Granger, ela se acha tão sabichona! _

_- Bes, a Sra. Potter está no hospital, mas o Potter interceptou um dos nossos... _

_- Isso foi azar, bem quando íamos pegá-la... Mas tem uma coisa que eu não entendo, qualquer bruxa morreria com o feitiço que eu fiz... Esse não era o nosso objetivo, mas ela teria que ficar mal e não só no parto, mas ela se recuperou logo!_

_- Talvez o poder da sétima filha! Você não conseguiu nada com Righi sobre isso! – Alan falou com certa ironia na voz. – Ele sempre lhe ajuda tanto!_

_- Righi, não... Tem coisas que o Potter e o Weasley não comentam nem com o chefe deles! – Bessy tinha o olhar centrado em uma foto de Gina, no Profeta Diário. - Como, por exemplo, o que protege ela, pois tem algo mais, alguma coisa ou alguém que a protege... DROGA!_

_- Bessy, talvez você deva investir mais no Theodore, ele é o filho... – Alan falou tentando mudar de assunto._

_- Theodore... Ele é um fracassado, tenho dúvidas que ele seja realmente o filho do Lorde... Ele jamais será um grande bruxo! Continuaremos com Gina Weasley... Potter!"_

- Acho que os problemas que tive durante a gravidez da Lily, principalmente, no parto, foram causados por algum feitiço das trevas... Mas como a Lily é especial, tem essa energia, eu não fui tão afetada! Mas ela era um bebezinho, não conseguiu suportar por mais tempo, então eu passei muito mal no parto... – Gina deixou lágrimas rolarem em seu rosto. – Lembra o Alvo tinha tanto ciúmes da Lily, ficou tão agressivo...

- Claro! Tudo se encaixa agora! Você fez tudo certinho, o repouso, as poções... – Nem tanto, no inicio Gina foi um pouco relapsa, tivemos uma briga feia por causa disso.

- Não Harry... – Gina falou como lesse meus pensamentos. – Os problemas do início da gravidez foram por causa do meu descuido, mas eu estava bem depois que voltamos da praia, lembra? E em seguida as coisas complicaram!

- É Gina... – Concordei tentando relacionar as datas. - Não havia uma explicação para tudo o que aconteceu no parto da Lily. – Comentei, também emocionado, pois aquilo tinha tido sequelas, Gina não poderia ter mais filhos e sabia que isso a incomodava, por mais que não comentasse e que não fosse nosso desejo ter mais filhos, ela não havia aceitado isso tão bem como gostava de demonstrar.

- Madame Octavianna associou isso a problemas da gravidez.. E realmente parecia ser! E Bessy falou claramente que seria associado a isso! – Hermione resumiu a situação. – Senão fosse por Lily... Nem quero pensar no que teria acontecido.

- Aqueles infelizes também estavam de olho nos meus filhos! – Rony comentou revoltado.

- Qualquer coisa que envolvesse Rose ou Hugo seria como um troco por nós nos metermos no caminho deles, ou melhor, EU! – Hermione deu um riso nervoso.

- Bom... Eu acho que essa é a última! Depois Alan foi capturado... – Gina falou e novamente imagens se formaram na penseira...

"_- Tia... Tá tudo pronto para a fuga... Já preparei o local onde você e o Malfoy ficarão... Eles nunca descobrirão! – Bessy deu um sorriso triunfante! _

_- E Draco... Lucius insiste que o filho participe! – Umbridge questionou._

_- Não podemos confiar nele! Ele me parece escorregadio... Tentei o máximo de contato! _

_- O Draco é com o Lucius... Não vamos interferir, é uma questão familiar – falou com sarcasmo - Aqui está tudo certo, faremos o mais simples, tenho certeza que eles jamais estariam preparados para isto! – Umbridge baixou o tom de voz, olhando para Alan. - E esse rapaz... Espero que você já tenha tomado as devidas precauções, ele sabe demais..._

_- Não se preocupe... Qualquer um que esteja conosco, se for pego só revelará o que a gente quer que saibam... Para sempre!"_

- Depois, a gente já sabe o que aconteceu! – Gina comentou dando por encerrada as lembranças. – As lembranças do Alan terminam por aqui!

- Foram muito esclarecedoras! – Hermione comentou levantando-se. – Bessy é uma psicopata, obcecada pela Gina, sem limites para conseguir o poder...

- Theodore não vai interferir muito nos objetivos dela... É só mais um joguete; agora entendo a mensagem dele! – Rony imitou Hermione e levantou-se.

- Mas ela quer uma das crianças, vai usar isso contra nós. É o nosso ponto fraco! - Gina conclui. – Eles têm noção que não podem trazer Voldemort de volta, nem transformar o Herdeiro em um Lorde das Trevas II... Mas, ela ainda quer os meus poderes e matar o Harry como prêmio por ter sido tão dedicada, e assim teria todos aos seus pés, pois vingou Voldemort.

- Mas, isso ela nunca vai ter! Não vou dizer que morro pelos meus filhos e Gina, porque eu VIVO por eles. – Falei decidido. – Vamos barrá-la, Bessy e quem mais interferir na felicidade dessa família!. – Falei, estremecendo. Não que eu tenha orgulho disso, mas.... SIM, eu sou um bruxo poderoso. Descendente de Griffindor. E, o único tópico que me faz, realmente, tornar-me "aquele que matou Voldemort", é a segurança de minha família.

- Harry! – senti Gina tocar meus ombros. A magia, pelo meu descontrole – e o olhar assustado de Hermione e Rony - deve ter fluído de mim e, Gina sabia, somente a sétima – ELA – conseguia me tocar nesses momentos. – Calma amor, nós estaremos esperando-os juntos.

Rony e Hermione concordaram.

******

- Harry, você confia no Draco? – Gina me perguntou, assim que entrei no quarto quando voltei do Ministério. – Hoje mais cedo, falei com Astória, dei uma passadinha rápida na Toca... Ela está muito preocupada, mas ela me garantiu que Draco não é mais o mesmo e eu sinto que ela está falando a verdade...

- Gina... Já estamos na mira de Lucius Malfoy... Ele entrou em contato com o Draco. Mas eu não sei Gina, Draco está cumprindo com tudo que foi acordado... Mas, ele ainda é Draco Malfoy, é sonserino, foi um Comensal da Morte e nunca deixará de ser uma doninha branquela... – Sentei na beirada da cama, de repente me sentia exausto. – Às vezes, Draco me lembra Snape.. Sei que ele só está do nosso lado porque é interessante para ele... Snape amava a minha mãe e por ela prometeu me proteger; é fato que mesmo odiando meu pai, ele me protegeu... Draco ama Astória, e por ela e pelo filho faz qualquer coisa...

- Inclusive alia-se com seu inimigo... Mas talvez, em outra situação, ele esteja contra nós! – Gina concluiu meu pensamento, ajoelhou-se na minha frente e pegou as minhas mãos. - Porque você não descansa um pouquinho antes do jantar? Parece-me tão exausto! – Gina me beijou. – Harry, por mais que você seja Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu... Você não tem mais 17 anos...

- Está me chamando de velho?? – Gina riu e me fez deitar na cama. – Olha que eu posso lhe provar que não... – sorri malicioso.

- Bobo! Vou tirar a prova dos nove outra hora, mas Harry descanse, sim... – Gina sorriu e saiu do quarto.

Ela tinha razão, eu não tinha mais 17 anos. Quando enfrentei, Voldemort não tinha motivos para ter medo... Era viver ou morrer, segundo aquela maldita profecia. Se tivesse morrido, o mundo bruxo hoje seria diferente, deixaria saudades nos meus amigos e talvez fosse lembrado como um mártir, um herói que deu sua vida por uma causa maior. Mas hoje, não era mais viver ou morrer. Era só viver! Tinha que pensar na minha família, em Gina e em três crianças pequenas que dependiam de mim. Já não era mais sozinho.

Não sei por que estava pensando nisso! Talvez a possibilidade de terminarmos com essa história quando colocássemos as mãos no Malfoy ou iríamos desencadear uma coisa maior. A história do Herdeiro já era de conhecimento de toda a comunidade bruxa, a fuga em Azkaban gerou mais insegurança. Já havia ouvido comentário que os pais não iriam mandar os filhos para Hogwarts no início do ano letivo, algumas famílias já estavam saindo do país, mesmo o Ministério dizendo que não havia motivos para pânico...

Foi com esses pensamentos que me deixei vencer pelo cansaço. Não sei quanto tempo passou, mas acordei assustado, tinha tido um sonho confuso, nebuloso, gritos... havia muitos gritos...

- TIAGO!!! – Não era um sonho, era a voz da Gina gritando por Tiago. Levantei-me e sai do quarto correndo.

Tiago estava desacordado nos braços de Gina, pálido... Nem sei o que pensei. Gina olhava assustada para o filho, tentava acordá-lo, mas ele não reagia. Fui até eles e o tirei dos braços dela. Seu corpinho parecia sem vida.

- Alvo estuporou o Tiago! – Ouvi a voz de Hermione, me dei por conta que ela, Rony e Alvo estavam na sala também. – Não sei como, ele pegou a varinha do Rony...

- Mamãe... Tiago, eu... – Alvo choramingava atrás de Hermione, seu rosto estava banhando em lágrimas. – Eu, eu...

Rony pegou Alvo no colo e falou algo no ouvido dele, não sei o que foi, mas ele pareceu mais calmo.

- Ele manifestou magia... Talvez fosse melhor levá-lo para o St Mungus, mas eu acho que ele está bem... – Hermione falou calmamente. – Alvo está assustado, mas ele não teve culpa... – Ela pegou o menino do colo de Rony. – Al... Tiago só está dormindo, ele vai ficar bem, papai e mamãe vão levá-lo para tomar um remédio e depois ele volta... Não precisa chorar!

- Mais o Tiago não gosta de remédio... – Alvo falou baixinho.

- Mais esse remédio é para fazê-lo melhorar. - Explicou Mione. - Você não quer que ele melhore? – Alvo concordou com a cabeça.

- Harry... Hermione tem razão, vamos levá-lo logo! – Gina reagiu, mas eu ainda estava em estado de choque. – Harry!

- Eu vou com vocês! – Rony se prontificou.

- Ok! Vamos logo! – Falei, acomodando Tiago melhor no meu colo. Gina foi até Hermione e beijou Alvo, me olhou e eu entendi que era para fazer o mesmo. Limpei suas lágrimas e beijei sua testa. – Al... Tá tudo bem! Você só é um bruxinho poderoso! – Alvo deu um sorriso tímido e acenou para a mãe quando entramos na lareira.

******

Tiago havia dormido há pouco. Estávamos a algumas horas no St. Mungus; quando chegamos, ele foi logo atendido e os medibruxos confirmaram que ele havia sido estuporado, o feitiço não havia sito muito forte, mas ele havia caído de mau jeito e teve uma luxação no braço. Foi prontamente medicado e logo já estava acordado, reclamando que estava com fome. Mas os medibruxos acharam melhor que ele ficasse essa noite em observação.

Rony havia saindo um pouco para avisar Hermione que estava tudo bem e comer alguma coisa. Eu e Gina estávamos no quarto com Tiago.

- Gi... Tá tudo bem! Alvo manifestou magia de uma forma bem interessante; quando eles ficarem mais velhos, vamos rir muito dessa história... Talvez Tiago use o "Levicorpus" nele daqui uns quinze anos... – Parei de falar assim que percebi que Gina não estava prestando atenção, ela caminhava de um lado para o outro e mexia no cabelo. – Gina... Ele está bem! – Me levantei e fui até ela que se assustou quando a abracei.

- Harry... Eu sei que ele está bem! Mas eu não sei explicar... – Gina se soltou de meus braços. – Harry tem alguma coisa errada... Eu sei que tem!

- Gina, você ouviu o que os medibruxos falaram...

- Não é isso... – Gina estava ansiosa, impaciente... – Eu quero ir para casa! Eu preciso ver Lily... Alvo! Harry... Tem alguma coisa acontecendo, eu sinto...

- Gi... – Não gostava nem um pouco desses pressentimentos de Gina. – Eu vou chamar o Rony para ficar com o Tiago e...

- Harry... Eu preciso ver eles agora... - Gina tinha um olhar angustiante, alguma coisa estava acontecendo e não era boa coisa. Nesse momento Rony abriu a porta e nos olhou assustado.

- Rony... Eu e a Gina vamos para casa, você fica com o Tiago? Monstro vem ficar com ele depois... Precisamos saber como o Alvo está! – Rony concordou prontamente e Gina saiu correndo do quarto para a lareira do St Mungus. Fui atrás dela, não estava gostando nem um pouco dessa ansiedade de Gina.

******

Definitivamente, eu não gostava do silêncio. Quando saímos da lareira um silêncio reinava no Chalé da praia.

- Hermione, Alvo, mamãe voltou... – Gina chamou e não obteve resposta. - Monstro, Hermione... Vou ver se eles estão lá dentro! ALVO...

Gina sumiu em direção aos quartos. A casa estava silenciosa demais. Meus instintos diziam que havia algo errado e tive certeza disso quando notei a bagunça na sala, havia cadeiras jogadas na sala de jantar, algumas louças quebradas e ouvi um gemido vindo da cozinha.

- HARRY... Eu não os achei lá dentro, Har... – Fiz um gesto para Gina ficar quieta, peguei minha varinha e Gina me imitou.

- Cozinha... – Falei baixo. À medida que nos aproximávamos sinais de que havia tido um luta ficavam mais evidente.

- Hermione! – Gina correu até Hermione que estava desacordada no chão da cozinha. Provavelmente ela havia sido estuporada. – Ela está respirando... Harry...

- Gina... Droga! – Tropecei em um corpo, reconheci imediatamente como o homem que estava me seguindo no passeio em Hogsmead e que também estava no hospital na época que Lily nasceu. – Ele está vivo!

- Hermione... Acorda, por Merlin, Mione acorda... – Gina tentava acordar Hermione. – Harry, eu não achei as crianças nem Monstro e Nikki!

Gina falou desesperada, sua voz saiu trêmula. Se as crianças não estavam ali, se havia tido uma briga, se Hermione foi atingida... Não! Não podia estar acontecendo o que meus olhos estavam me mostrando...

- Harry, Gina... – Hermione tentou falar, gemeu alto quando tentou se levantar.

- Mione... Fica quieta... – Gina sussurrou. – Você está bem machucada!

- Foi tão rápido... – Hermione tentou explicar. – Eu, eu não consegui...

- Ok! Você precisa se acalmar... – Gina falou e me olhou assustada. Ela também já havia entendido o que aconteceu e estava se controlando por causa de Hermione. – Harry...

- Gina... Eu... – Senti meus olhos escurecendo. Dizer, em alto e bom som, o que diria, seria a constatação do que já sabíamos – e isso doía mais em mim do que qualquer feitiço ou maldição que sofresse. – Eles levaram as crianças...

- Não... Cadê as minhas crianças? – Gina falou baixo, deixando lágrimas rolarem sobre seu rosto. – Eu quero os meus bebês!

Hermione soltou um gemido mais alto, não sei se era por causa de algum machucado ou por que ela se deu conta que seus filhos também não estavam ali, ou os dois.

Eu não tinha forças para nada, deixei-me cair na primeira cadeira que vi. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, só não sabia o quê! Senti novamente a magia fluindo... E, nesse momento, senti-me como em meu quinto ano, em que Trevas e Luz se misturavam dentro de mim. Novamente levaram o que é meu... E eu não iria permitir!

*******************************************************************************************************

N/B: *ergue a sobrancelha direita, com os pelos dos braços arrepiados no nível 10* Como assim levaram as crianças? Essa Bessy filha de soldado com bailarina!!!!! E a sapa-velha, aquela mantícora mal desenvolvida! Humpft! Day amada, querida, amiga.. Jura para mim que, ao pegar essas duas, sua cabecinha vai bolar uma morte bem lenta e dolorosa??? Diz que sim??? Com todo o respeito – se houver menores de 14, por favor, pulem as próximas duas palavras... Vacas malditas! Nhá, estou aqui sem respirar! Isso não foi uma tempestade... Foi um tsunami! Agora, eu vou dar uma de leitora ansiosa.... E ai? Vai demorar muito para postar o próximo? Beijos amiga! Descansa bastante! Beijos a todos, Alessandra.

N/A: Bom, meus queridos leitores espero que vocês não queiram me lançar um crucius e ou avada... Até eu fiquei ansiosa com esse final. Tenho certeza que todos estão querendo saber o que aconteceu com as crianças... Eu sei! Mas não vou dizer nada, nem sob tortura... Próximo capítulo, vai demorar um pouquinho, só no final do mês... preciso trabalhar né! Beijos!!!

**Mickky – Espero que vc não fique mais preocupada ainda... Bjs!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33 – Fim? **

"... Precisava fazer alguma coisa, só não sabia o quê!" Caminhei com passos nervosos pela cozinha, tentava organizar meus pensamentos. Tinha que tomar uma atitude, mas qual?

- Harry... – Gina tinha a voz tremula. – Harry, o que faremos?

- Eu... Gina, eu... Eu não sei! – Meus olhos caíram no corpo daquele infeliz no chão, fui até ele e o levantei, ele ainda estava desacordado. – ACORDA! QUEM LEVOU MEUS FILHOS? PARA ONDE? FALA INFELIZ... EU NÃO VOU TER NENHUMA CONSIDERAÇAO COM VOCÊ... – Ele não reagia, o larguei e ele caiu novamente no chão, parecia sem vida, mas ele estava vivo.

- Harry, não vai adiantar você perder o controle! – Gina ainda estava com Hermione. – Precisamos ficar calmos! Levar a Mione para o St Mungus...

Hermione abriu os olhos com dificuldade, pelo menos estava consciente. Não parecia que ela havia sido somente estuporada, ela estava muito machucada, tinha sido um feitiço mais poderoso!

- Rony tava na lareira comigo... E ele mal se despediu e... Eles estavam aqui... – Hermione gemeu e Gina fez um gesto para ela ficar quieta. – Foi muito rápido... Bessy, Goyle e esse... – Ela apontou para o homem jogado no chão.

- Como eles descobriram o Chalé? Como eles sabiam que a Mione estava sozinha com as crianças? Como eles furaram os feitiços de segurança do Chalé? – Perguntei, mais para mim do que para elas, até porque sabia que não tinha uma resposta. – Vamos levá-la para o St Mungus... Depois eu entro em contato com o Hans e irei pessoalmente interrogar esse cretino. Também vou acionar a Ordem...

Nesse momento, ouvimos um barulho que vinha do armário de vassoura. Gina teve um sobressalto e já estava com a varinha em mãos. Fiz um gesto para ela ficar atenta e proteger Hermione e com a varinha em punho fui até o armário e cuidadosamente o abri.

- Oh! - Respirei aliviando quando vi Rose e Monstro. Peguei a menina no colo e Monstro saiu do armário. – Você está bem?

Rose tinha a varinha de Hermione, estava assustada e com seu rostinho demonstrava que havia chorado. Examinei-a para ver se estava bem mesmo, e graças a Merlin, ela não tinha um arranhão.

- Hei, está tudo bem agora! Monstro... – Pelo menos Rose estava a salvo. – Você está bem?

- Meus senhores, Monstro tentou proteger... Mas eles nos pegaram de surpresa e atingiram a Senhora Hermione... – Monstro tremia de forma incontrolável.

- Calma Monstro... Conte-me o que aconteceu...

- Monstro, está tudo bem! - Gina sorriu para tranquilizá-lo e Hermione parecia muito aliviada em ver Rose no meu colo.

- Mamãe... Eu quero a mamãe... – Rose chorava pedia a mãe e tentava sair do meu colo.

- Depois... Mamãe não pode ficar com você agora! Monstro o que aconteceu?

- Nikki conseguiu levar Lily e Hugo para a Toca... – Monstro começou a falar e eu me sentei novamente, era como se um peso de toneladas tivesse saindo das minhas costas, eles estavam bem na Toca. – Mas, Monstro não conseguiu levar a menina Rose e meu jovem senhor Alvo... Daí a Senhora Hermione foi atingida... – Monstro caiu no chão, chorando desesperadamente. – Culpa de Monstro, culpa de Monstro...

- Monstro! Cadê Alvo! – Gina falou. – 'Tá na Toca?

- Não minha senhora, eu não sei do menino Alvo... Monstro conseguiu pegar a menina Rose e a escondê-la no armário, quando Monstro voltou para pegar o meu senhor Alvo, não o achei mais...

Não era possível! Por um lado estava aliviado, Rose estava bem e Hugo e Lily estavam na Toca. Mas Alvo?

- Conte tudo, desde o começo Monstro... – Achei melhor deixar Rose descer do meu colo e foi ficar do lado da mãe, Hermione estava ansiosa em ver se a filha estava realmente bem.

- A Senhora Hermione estava na lareira falando com o Senhor Rony, eu e Nikki estávamos aqui, dando a janta aos jovens senhores... De repente, eu ouvi um estouro e a Senhora Hermione gritou... – Monstro falava rapidamente. – Monstro falou para Nikki levar meus senhores Lily e Hugo para a Toca, pela chave do portal, depois eu iria... – Lembrei que tínhamos uma chave de emergência, direto para a Toca, escondida na cozinha, era um pinguim de geladeira, não era como as chaves normais que em certa hora eram acionadas. Essa tinha um dispositivo especial, que no momento que era acionado nos levava a um local já determinado.

- Eu consegui chegar até a cozinha, mas Goyle pegou Alvo e eu lancei um cruciatus nesse daí... Mas a Bessy me atingiu com um cruciatus também... – Hermione gemeu de dor. – Ela ia tentar uma maldição de morte, daí eu não sei mais o que aconteceu... Harry, Righi estava com eles, vi logo que ele estava dominado!

Juro que se Hermione não estivesse machucada, se Gina não me olhasse pedindo calma, tinha saído dali imediatamente. Agido por impulso... Em um ato de raiva, soquei a mesa com força, raios vermelhos saíram da minha varinha, deixando a parede da cozinha chamuscada.

- HARRY! – Gina me chamou a atenção com um olhar suplicante. – Isso não vai resolver nossos problemas... Por favor... – Me recompus e fiz um gesto para Monstro continuar falando.

- Minha jovem senhora Rose pegou a varinha da senhora Hermione que estava no chão e conseguiu proteger a mãe do feitiço... A mulher má ficou confusa e Monstro pegou a menina e a colocou no armário, quando voltei para pegar meu Senhor Alvo, não tinha mais ninguém aqui... A senhora Hermione estava no chão e Monstro voltou para ficar com a menina que chorava.

Rose manifestou magia, protegendo a mãe. Só podia ser a filha de Hermione mesmo! Bessy deve ter ficado confusa, não associou a magia à Rose e imaginou que havíamos voltado; como Goyle já estava com Alvo, achou melhor partir levando meu filho.

- Foi culpa de Monstro! – Monstro se batia.

- MONSTRO, PÁRA! – Gina foi enfática. – 'Tá tudo bem, você agiu muito bem...

- Mas eles levaram meu jovem senhor Alvo, Monstro devia protegê-lo!

- Mas você protegeu Rose e conseguiu que Nikki tirasse Lily e Hugo daqui a tempo... Vamos trazer Alvo de volta logo! – Falei conformando Monstro. – Mas agora, precisamos que Hermione seja atendida...

******

Parecia que tinha toneladas em minhas costas. Nem parecia que havia dormindo. Se bem que não podia dizer que havia dormido. Os minutos que consegui fechar os olhos e descansar tinha tido um sono conturbado, a imagem de Alvo chorando invadia meus pensamentos constantemente e eu tinha a nítida sensação, viva e real, que não chegava a tempo de salvá-lo.

Gina se moveu do meu lado, seu sono, se é que ela havia conseguido dormir, também não foi tranquilo. Molly praticamente nos obrigou a tomar um poção calmante para dormirmos um pouco, depois de tomarmos algumas providencias, mas acho que a poção não fez nenhum efeito.

Assim que Monstro contou o que havia acontecido, o Sr. Weasley apareceu na lareira, ficou preocupado com a chegada de Nikki, que não falava coisa com coisa. Em seguida, chegou George e Gui, a Sra. Weasley avisou que devia ter acontecido algo. Esclarecemos as coisas, George levou Hermione para o St Mungus e Rose foi para Toca com o avô, mas somente depois de Hermione se certificar que a menina não tinha nenhum arranhão. Eu entrei em contato com Hans e com o pessoal da Ordem da Fênix.

Procurei usar a razão, mas em saber que Alvo, tão sensível, estava correndo perigo, fazia meu sangue ferver. Gina me olhava pedindo calma, ela se manteve a maior parte do tempo em silêncio, mantinha uma serenidade que era angustiante para mim, mas sabia que ela estava fervendo por dentro. Ela ficou o tempo todo do meu lado, segurando minha mão...

Hans comandou o interrogatório daquele infeliz que foi atingindo. Descobrimos que o ataque não havia sido planejado, contaram com a sorte. Sorte mesmo. Bessy nos viu chegando com Tiago no St Mungus, ela havia ido visitar Alan. Deduziu que as crianças estavam somente com os elfos domésticos. Não sei se passou pela cabeça dela que Hermione e Rony estavam passando as férias conosco, ou achou que eles seriam mais fáceis de derrotar em um duelo. Só sei que ela não desperdiçou a oportunidade que teve. Ela sabia que não estávamos no Largo Grimmauld, com a ajuda de Righi, usando a maldição "imperius", chegou ao Chalé da Praia.

Lembrei que Righi sabia a localização de onde passávamos o verão, da época que ele era meu superior no Ministério. Mesmo com os feitiços de segurança que havia colocado na casa e no perímetro de um quilometro, Righi podia ultrapassar a barreira, pois ainda era um auror, mesmo estando suspenso ele não havia perdido suas credenciais.

Droga! Como nos esquecemos desse detalhe! Sabíamos que Bessy estava usando ele, tínhamos que ter tirado ele de circulação. Mas Righi era um auror graduado, burocracias do Ministério, para tirar suas credenciais e afastar ele definitivamente do Departamento de Auror, era necessário uma investigação rigorosa e que fosse provado sua culpa. Righi era um cafajeste, mulherengo, mas era um profissional competente, tínhamos nossas diferenças, mas estava claro que ele havia agido sobre efeitos da maldição "imperius". Por vontade própria, ele tinha se isolado em algum local desconhecido. Mas Bessy deve tê-lo o encontrado. Ela era muito persistente quando desejava algo.

Gina voltou a se mexer, sabia que ela havia chorado baixinho.

- Gi... Eu prometo que nada vai acontecer com ele! – Sussurrei em seu ouvido e a puxei para mais perto de mim. – Você não confia em mim?

Gina deu um sorriso triste e fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, as lágrimas rolavam silenciosa em seu rosto.

- Posso entrar? – Rony abriu devagar a porta. Não havia falado com ele ainda. Mas ele demonstrava tranquilidade.

Era incrível, mas Rony havia desenvolvido uma certa frieza diante dos problemas, talvez tenha sido todas as aventuras que nos envolvemos, mas ele sempre conseguia usar a razão em situações que me faziam perder o controle. Não era o filho dele que estava em perigo, mas sei que mesmo que fosse, Rony também estaria sendo mais racional do que eu.

- Sim... – Falei sentando na cama e colocado meus óculos. Gina também se sentou na cama encostando a cabeça no meu ombro e limpando o rosto que demonstrava o quanto ela havia chorado. Rony evitou olhar a irmã e eu acariciava seus cabelos. – Alguma novidade? Hermione está bem?

- Hermione está bem, mas vai ficar mais alguns dias no St Mungus... Fleur está com ela. Não se preocupem. Tiago já está com a mamãe. – Rony sentou na poltrona em nossa frente, parecia cansado. – Achamos melhor que a mamãe fosse com eles para a casa da Sra. Tonks. Medida de segurança, aurores estão fazendo a segurança. – Rony fez uma pausa. – Bom, já está tudo certo para pegarmos o Malfoy e o fazer falar onde a Bessy levou o Alvo de qualquer jeito...

- Ok! É a única pista que temos! – Dei um longo suspiro, tinha consciência do que significava esse "qualquer jeito". Ficamos em silêncio.

- Eu tenho outra idéia! – Gina falou calmamente. – Não consegui dormir... Só fiquei pensando...

- Gi... Eu sei que você está preocupada com o Al, eu também... Mas não temos outra saída... – Rony falou, tentando argumentar com a irmã. Mas eu sabia que o silêncio e a aparente calma de Gina tinham uma razão.

- Fale Gi...

- Bessy pegou o Alvo com o único objetivo de chamar minha atenção... Então, estou pronto para enfrentá-la. – Gina falou determinada.

- NEM PENSAR! - Falei me levantando, mas vi em seus olhos que não havia meios de fazê-la mudar de ideia.

- Eu já sei o que faremos... Não se preocupem, vai dar certo! Tem que dar! – Gina falou segura. – Eu vou explicar! – Gina se acomodou na cama e começou a falar. – O que vocês acham?

– VOCÊ NÃO VAI FAZER ISSO DE FORMA ALGUMA... Eu não vou permitir...

- Isso é loucura! Harry?! Devolva a razão a sua mulher! – Rony falou levantando-se e caminhando pelo quarto. Mas Gina não se alterou.

- Gina... Vamos tentar com o Malfoy primeiro... – Comecei a falar com mais calma, mas sabia que ela não mudaria de ideia. – Sei que Alvo exposto a essa gente pode ser perigoso... Mas não podemos nos precipitar também!

- Gina... Ouça o Harry, é o mais seguro! – Rony tentou argumentar.

- Gina, ouça... Eu não sei... Você vai estar exposta, o Alvo também! E depois estamos trabalhando só com suposições... – Falei olhando com Rony e vendo que ele concordava comigo.

- Eu não vou mudar de idéia... E se vocês não me ajudarem eu irei sozinha! – Era melhor concordar, ela era bem capaz de ir atrás da Bessy sozinha mesmo.

Conhecia bem o ciclo de Gina... Primeiro, ela demonstrava uma fragilidade incompatível com a força que ela tinha... Mas parecia que o "chorar até gastar" fazia parte do processo. Após, ela transmutava o sofrimento, a dor, em obstinação. Pelo visto, a fase da obstinação chegara...

- Bom... É arriscado! Mas também não temos outras opções. – Rony comentou vendo que era melhor concordar com Gina.

Gina abriu a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira e tirou a pedra do amor. Uma forte luz vermelha invadiu todo o quarto e Gina apertou fortemente a pedra entre as mãos.

- Mas... Por Merlin! Pode dar certo! – Falei invadido por uma sensação forte de que tudo ia dar certo.

– Gina, você tem certeza que quer enfrentá-la? – Rony perguntou.

- Sim. É o que tenho que fazer! – Toda a tensão das últimas horas havia sumido e dado lugar a expectativa. Gina tinha tanta certeza do que devia fazer que não havia como duvidar. – Você faria o mesmo por Rose e Hugo...

Rony concordou com um gesto.

- É melhor entrarmos em contato logo com o Neville e o George, acho que eles são os mais apropriados, eles vão fazer sem questionar muito... – Caminhei até a janela do quarto e fiquei olhando as ondas do mar. – Precisamos preparar tudo... Gi...

- É a nossa chance Harry, vai dar certo! – Gina veio até mim e me abraçou. – Vamos ter o nosso filho de volta sem nenhum arranhão, eu garanto, ou eu mesmo mato com as minhas mãos aquela desgraçada.

******

O plano de Gina era arriscado. Precisávamos contar com a sorte, ou melhor, que Bessy fizesse o que havíamos imaginado. Ainda precisávamos contar que Alvo estivesse bem e Gina conseguisse se conectar com ele. Pois como Sétima Filha, Gina tinha a habilidade de entrar nos pensamentos dos outros, mas nunca havia tentado isso a distância e muito menos com uma criança de três anos; também não sabíamos se Alvo iria conseguir dar o recado para Bessy. Essa era a primeira parte do plano.

A segunda parte era o encontro com o Malfoy. Tínhamos certeza que Malfoy não iria sozinho, ele aceitou as condições de Draco muito rápido. Mas Draco também não estaria sozinho. Haveria um confronto essa noite; novamente, um confronto entre o bem e o mal, trevas e luz. Tanto a Ordem da Fênix com os aurores estavam apostos para o duelo.

Era o momento ideal para terminarmos com essa história. Os aliados de Bessy estariam no duelo. Gina achava que era o momento para se encontrar pessoalmente com Bessy. Mas antes precisamos nos certificar da segurança de Alvo.

- Harry! - Ouvi a voz de Gina atrás de mim. Ainda estávamos no Chalé da praia. – Vocês já falaram com Neville e George?

- Sim. Rony já foi se encontrar com eles para eles usarem a poção polissuco. – Neville e George não fizeram muitas perguntas, dissemos que precisamos deles mas não poderíamos explicar o porquê nesse momento; só queríamos que eles fossem à armadilha do Malfoy como se fossem eu e Rony e que todos os vissem, quer dizer nos vissem e concluíssem, principalmente, a Bessy, que Gina estaria sozinha. – Como você conseguiu preparar a poção tão rápido?

- Bem, a base já estava pronta e depois eu acelerei um pouquinho o processo... - Gina sorriu e logo voltou a ficar séria. – Preciso me concentrar para tentar contato com o Alvo... Mas não to conseguido! Me ajuda?

- Como? - Gina sentou-se nos degraus da escada da frente da casa e eu a imitei.

- Se concentra nele... Me dá a sua mão... Esquece tudo! – Fiz o que ela pediu.

O tempo passava e nada acontecia. Por mais que tentasse pensar em Alvo, somente um sentimento de raiva e revolta invadia meu coração. Porque só comigo acontecia tantas coisa ruins? Primeiro, aquela maldita profecia e por causa dela meus pais morreram; depois minha infância infeliz ao lado do Dursley's, e quando achei que poderia ser feliz, descubro que sou alvo de um bruxo psicopata das trevas. E agora, quando penso que não terei mais problemas, resolvem ameaçar novamente a minha família...

- Harry... Por favor, assim, você não está ajudando! – Gina falou. Ela devia saber o que estava passando pela minha cabeça.

Fechei os olhos novamente e tentei pensar em coisas boas... De repente, ouvi ao longe a voz calma e serena de Dumbledore "O amor Harry... O amor"... É isso, o amor!! Tentei focar meus pensamentos no amor que sinto por meus filhos, por Gina... Nos momentos felizes que passamos juntos.

Uma grande emoção invade meu corpo... Lembro vivamente o dia que peguei Alvo no colo quando ele nasceu. Os primeiros passos, as primeiras palavras... Ele sorrindo quando voamos juntos. Olhava para o mar e entre uma onda e outra essas imagens se formavam e se confundiam com o rostinho de Alvo. A imagem do menino feliz, brincando ficou distorcida. Alvo aparecia chorando, com medo, angustiado... Via-o em um lugar escuro. Mas não era desconhecido, já tinha visto aquele lugar antes. O choro de Alvo começou a ficar nítido aos meus ouvidos, como se ele estivesse ali, só que não conseguia fazer nada para acalmá-lo. Então ouvi a voz de Gina...

- Alvo... Mamãe 'tá aqui, não precisa chorar! Mamãe precisa que você pare de chorar... – Alvo continuava chorando e Gina repetiu aquelas palavras inúmeras vezes até que ele começou a se acalmar. Será que ele estava ouvindo? Gina havia conseguido manter contato com ele.

- Mamãe! – Alvo falou alto chamando a atenção de uma mulher que se aproximou dele, Bessy olhou espantada para ele.

- Alvo, você 'tá ouvindo a mamãe? – Alvo limpou os olhos e fez um gesto afirmativo. Gina continuou. – Que bom filho! Mamãe e papai já vão buscar você, mas você tem que se comportar bem, não chorar e obedecer tudo que a mamãe vai falar... – Alvo concordou. – Chama a moça que 'tá com você... Bessy!

- Bessy! – Alvo falou baixo, mas ela entendeu. Percebi manchas arroxeadas no braço dele. Tive o impulso de fazer algo, mas Gina segurou com mais força minha mão. – Minha mamãe 'tá aqui!

Bessy não esboçou nenhuma reação. Era como se ela soubesse que Gina ia tentar esse meio de comunicação.

- Repete para ela o que a mamãe falar. – Gina esperou um pouco para ver se Alvo entendeu. - Venha me ver hoje! - Alvo repetiu exatamente as palavras da mãe. - Á noite no Chalé da Praia. Estarei sozinha... Tenho um acordo! – Alvo repetiu tudo perfeitamente, como se tivesse hipnotizado.

- Você não está em posição de tentar acordo! – Bessy rebateu. – Eu tenho o menino, não esqueça!

- Estarei esperando você hoje à noite! É do seu interesse! Use essa caneca como Chave do portal direto para minha casa... Basta Alvo tocá-la e dizer, exatamente às 7h, "Chalé da Praia dos Potter's"! – Gina falou friamente, Alvo repetiu também usando o mesmo tom da mãe. E completou - Harry não sabe de nada. E é melhor que continue assim. Após Alvo repetir a última mensagem, Gina suavizou a voz. – Alvo, seja corajoso, logo você estará com a mamãe e o papai... Amo você filho!

Percebi que lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rostinho, meu menino parecia tão assustado...

- Mamãe... Eu quero minha mamãe! – Alvo choramingava. Ainda conseguia vê-lo, mas Gina não conseguia mais falar. Então percebi que Bessy gritava com ele, provavelmente, sem paciência com seu choro, ela o puxou sem o menor cuidado, praticamente o arrastando, depois pegou a caneca que estava próxima a eles... Foi a última coisa que vi, pois a imagem se dissolveu entre as ondas do mar.

Raiva, ódio, uma vontade louca de matar aquela mulher tomou conta de mim. Ela estava maltratando meu filho. Olhei para Gina.. Ela parecia exausta! Havia colocado todas suas forças nesse contato e ver o Alvo naquela situação também não ajudava muito.

- Pronto! Agora é esperar que ela venha! - Gina se deixou cair em meu colo. – Precisamos agir logo Harry, Alvo não está bem!

- Gi... Aquelas manchas no braço dele, ela bateu nele?

- Não sei... Pode ser uma reação a magia. – Gina deu um longo suspiro. – Ele nunca ficou diretamente exposto às trevas...

- Gina, será que ela vem? Será que ela vai acreditar nisso? - Gina tinha os olhos fechados e eu acariciava seus cabelos.

- Quero acreditar que sim... Ela acha que estarei sozinha e que estou disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para o bem do Alvo. – Gina abriu os olhos novamente e se levantou do meu colo. – Harry... Ela irá conferir se você e o Rony estão na armadilha do Malfoy... Quando ela vir-los lá, virá atrás de mim... Não tenho dúvidas! Eu a chamei e ela sabe que é a grande oportunidade dela!

- Vamos ver Lily e Tiago?- Falei depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

Gina sorriu e entramos na casa. O sol já estava se pondo. A noite iria ser longa...

******

Gina estava sentada em uma poltrona em frente à lareira. Mexia nervosamente em uma mecha do cabelo; de tempos em tempos olhava para a porta e depois para onde eu e Rony estávamos. A qualquer momento, Bessy devia aparecer.

Eu e Rony estávamos escondidos debaixo da capa de invisibilidade perto de um móvel e outra poltrona. Estávamos em uma posição incômoda há mais de meia hora. A capa, de repente, tinha ficado pequena para os dois. Bom, havíamos crescido muito nesses últimos anos, na escola ela já estava pequena, imagine agora!

Um barulho lá fora chamou nossa atenção. Gina continuou sentada. O barulho dos passos parou, ouvimos batidas fortes na porta. Bessy era educada.

- Entre! – Gina falou sem se mover da poltrona, com uma voz tão fria que me assustou. Bessy entrou.

Era a primeira vez que a via de perto. Mas logo que vi, lembrei-me vagamente dela na época da escola. Bessy era uma mulher bonita, os cabelos eram de um castanho claro e longos, chegando à cintura, quase loiros, os olhos eram pretos, estava muito bem maquiada. Usava calça e jaqueta preta. Ficou parada observando tudo ao seu redor e parou seu olhar em Gina.

- Ela é bem bonitinha... - Rony me cutucou.

- Xii... Fica quieto! – Chamei a sua atenção. Ela não podia desconfiar que estávamos ali. Ela era bonita por fora, porque por dentro era feia, invejosa e vingativa.

- Eu estou aqui... O que tem para mim?

- Que bom que você veio! – Gina usou um tom formal e apontou o sofá para ela se sentar.

- Eu estou bem de pé! – Bessy tinha a varinha apontada para Gina. Gina mantinha a dela no braço da poltrona. – Vamos logo com isso, não precisa ser educada comigo!

- Ok! Devolva meu filho... – Gina foi direta. – Eu tenho o que você quer, é uma troca justa!

- Assim? Tão fácil? Você acha que eu vou cair nessa Wes... Potter! – Bessy sorriu irônica. – Que garantias você me dá?

- Nenhuma! Você tem a vida do meu filho em suas mãos... E, eu não brinco com a vida dos meus filhos! – Gina levantou-se e pegou a varinha. – Mas você não sabe o que é isso! Não tem filhos, não ama ninguém... Não se sacrificaria por ninguém, não é mesmo?!

Bessy parecia incomodada, não só com as palavras de Gina, mas em estar em minha casa. Olhava toda hora para a porta, e uma duas vezes fixou o olhar por alguns minutos onde eu e Rony estávamos. Gina percebendo os olhares dela comentou.

- Eu não sou burra Bessy! Se a chamei aqui e porque iria estar sozinha... Você viu que Harry e os outros estavam no encontro do Malfoy... – Gina fez uma pausa quando ela concordou. – Hermione está no hospital! E depois Harry jamais iria permitir que eu me encontrasse com você. Ele não sabe! NINGUÉM SABE!

- Ok! – Bessy sibilou. Gina falava com tanta segurança que até eu acreditaria nela. – Mas, eu estou no comando aqui! Se você quer o seu filho vivo, vai fazer o que eu mandar!

- Não vou criar problemas... Só preciso vê-lo! Ter certeza que está em segurança... Alvo é muito sensível... – Bessy fez um gesto impaciente e Gina completou. – É só isso que peço!

- Você vem comigo... Vamos ter que aparatar! – Gina precisa fazê-la dizer para onde iriam, para que eu e Rony pudéssemos ir também.

- Ah... Para onde vamos? – Gina perguntou inocentemente. – Temos que ir pela lareira. Harry fez alguns feitiços que não permitem aparatar daqui e nem do pátio, depois da sua visita inesperada... Você usou a chave...

- Logo você vai saber! – Precisávamos saber para onde ela ia. Gina me lançou um olhar angustiado.

– Você não precisa se preocupar, eu JÁ DISSE que estamos sozinhas... - Gina tentava ganhar tempo e fazer com que ela falasse mais, desse alguma pista.

- Potter... Nunca vou me acostumar com isso! – Bessy deu uma risada sarcástica. – Você conseguiu o que todas as garotas de Hogwarts sonhavam, casou com Harry Potter... Você sempre foi esperta, não é Weasley?! Só nunca entendi porque você não usou os seus poderes a seu favor... O Potter teria ficado com você há muito mais tempo... E quando ele a deixou, você podia ter usado os seus poderes para ir junto, em vez de ficar se lamentando, choramingando para Lovegood e o Longbotton pelos corredores de Hogwarts... O Potter também é um tapado, não sabia que podia lhe usar para derrotar o Lorde!

- Harry ficou comigo quando percebeu que me amava... Maccffyn... Ele sempre quis me proteger. – Gina já estava perdendo a paciência. – Amor não se compra e nem se usa magia para conquistá-lo, porque daí ele não é de verdade! É ilusão! E o que eu e Harry temos é um amor absoluto e verdadeiro! Por ele e pelos meus filhos é que eu estou indo com você...

- Acho que me enganei, você é burra, não é nada esperta! – Bessy começou a rir. – Com os seus poderes, poderia ter os homens que quisesse a seus pés, lhe cobrindo de ouro, tratando-a como uma rainha, uma deusa... Não, mas você se contenta em ser a esposa de Harry Potter, o Eleito, O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, viver a sombra dele... Ser a mãe dos filhos dele, cuidar daquelas crianças impertinentes... Você quase morreu para que ele tivesse uma filha... Ainda deu o nome da mãe dele para ela... Morrer por eles não é sacrifício nenhum, é burrice! A não ser que você ache que esse gesto irá transformá-la em uma grande heroína...

- Eu amo o Harry... – Gina falou exaltada. – Você nunca entenderia mesmo! Ter os poderes da Sétima nunca representou nada, NADA para mim... Se não os tivesse, não faria nenhuma diferença... Sabe por quê? – Gina riu irônica. – Você não sabe, nem tem como saber... Afinal você não sabe o que é ser amada! Veja o que você fez com o amor do coitado do Alan! Eu, ao contrário, sou amada, muito amada por sinal, pela minha família, pelo meu marido, pelos meus filhos! Eu amo e me orgulho muito de ser a mulher a sombra de Harry Potter, ser a mãe dos filhos dele... Mas você não entende isso... Você não sabe e nem entende o que é amor! Nem os seus pais lhe amavam...

- "Crucius!" - Bessy apontou a varinha para Gina, mas agilmente ela se desviou caindo no chão. – Weasley... Eu não entendo mesmo... Você é o Potter se merecem! Você é uma Sétima Filha, já nasceu poderosa e ficou mais no momento que ficou com o Harry. Porque não usarem isso a favor de vocês? Vocês dominariam o mundo bruxo e trouxa! – Apontou novamente a varinha para Gina. Quis me levantar, já estava com medo de perdêssemos o controle das coisas, mas Rony me segurou com força. - Por que viver uma vida tão sem graça? Sempre a sombra dele?

- Isso nunca importou para nós! Nunca desejamos o poder, nem nada parecido! – Gina falou.

- Amor, de novo o amor! Isso já está me irritando! - Bessy foi até Gina que se levantava e a pegou pelo braço indo em direção da lareira, antes jogou a varinha de Gina longe. Pegou um pouco de pó de flú. Gina nos olhou angustiada. Bessy não falou o local para onde ia levá-la, onde Alvo estava. - Shop für alle Hexen Trevon! – Bessy exclamou quando ela e Gina entraram na lareira e sumiram entre as chamas verdes.

******

Assim que elas desapareceram, eu e Rony saímos no nosso esconderijo.

- Droga! O que foi que ela disse?! - Rony exclamou, vermelho de raiva.

- Algo assim... Shop for alem Hexen Trevor... – Fui até onde a varinha de Gina estava e a guardei comigo. – Trevor me parece um nome...

- Shop für alem Hexen Trevor...É alemão! - Rony me olhou sorrindo. – Shop für alle Hexen Trevor... Hermione sabe alemão... Vamos! St Mungus! – Rony gritou jogando pó de flú.

- Hermione... Mas... St Mungus!

Quase cai quando sai da lareira no St Mungus. Rony já estava indo rapidamente para o quarto de Hermione. Corri para poder alcançá-lo. O tempo corria rápido.

- Mione... – Hermione se assustou deixando o livro que lia cair. – Meu amor... Bessy levou Gina para um lugar alemão!

- Aham... – Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- Não é um lugar alemão... Ela falou o nome do lugar em alemão! Eu acho! – Expliquei. – Mione, você está bem?

- Ainda sinto um pouco de dor... Mas me expliquem com calma o que aconteceu! –Contamos tudo para Hermione, desde o plano de Gina ao encontro com Bessy. – Gina jogou todas as cartas que tinha... Espero que ela tenha levado a Pedra do amor com ela. – Hermione falou mais para ela do que para nós.

- A pedra, Gina não falou nada... Mas o que significa o que ela disse Mione? – Perguntei ansioso, depois pensaria na pedra.

- Shop für alle Hexen Trevor... Trevor é um nome… Algo como a loja de bruxos do Trevon… - Hermione exclamou. - Ou Loja para todos os bruxos do Trevor!

- Todos os bruxos! - Rony falou dando voltas no quarto.

- Bruxos das trevas, simpatizantes e grandes feiticeiros... – Falei pensativo. – Qualquer bruxo!

- Não é o local... – Hermione falou. – É um feitiço de localização... Uma frase em outra língua para despistar... Por exemplo, em vez de falar o Chalé da Praia dos Potter's usando o pó de Flú, ou uma chave de portal ou até mesmo apartando... Podíamos fazer um feitiço usando uma frase, sei lá... Onde os Potter's passam o verão! Mas tem que ser feito pelo dono... É como uma pista, não diz claramente o local, mas sugere onde você deve ir...

- Loja... Uma loja para todos os bruxos! – De repente me dei conta de que lugar falávamos. – A loja onde Alan trabalhava!

- Trevor O'Maily é o dono... A loja se chama O'Maily Feitiços! – Nem bem Rony terminou de falar e eu já estava saindo do quarto.

- Valeu Mione... – Gritei do meio do corredor, Rony já estava atrás de mim. – Vamos aparatar em frente à loja... Ela fica próxima a Gemialidades Weasley, não?

- Fica sim. Vamos usar a lareira do escritório da Gemialidades... Assim, podemos ver se tem alguém suspeito por perto da loja do Trevor... Não podemos ser tão impulsivos Harry! Eu sei que você quer resolver isso logo... Mas não adianta agir sem pensar!

- Ok! Mas vamos logo! - Rony tinha razão. Não podia deixar me levar por meus impulsos. As vidas de Alvo e Gina estavam em risco.

******

Admirei-me ao saber que a loja do Beco Diagonal da Gemialidades Weasley era muito bem segurada por feitiços de proteção. E fiquei mais surpreso ao saber que havia sido Rony o responsável por esses feitiços. Não que eu subestimasse a capacidade de Rony, ele havia se tornado um grande bruxo, mas ele não havia comentado nada comigo. Como se adivinhasse o que eu pensava, ele comentou.

- George e Percy pediram para fazer esses feitiços já faz algum tempo. Havia uma onda de assaltos em algumas lojas daqui... – Rony esclareceu e continuou. – Harry, quando você assumiu o treinamento de aurores, se afastou de muita coisa... Muita coisa eu me esqueci de comentar com você ou achei que era sem importância,

- Não tem problema Rony... – E não tinha mesmo, não era mais um auror de campo, foi uma opção minha assumir o treinamento, sair das ruas. E gostava dessa função. Depois que essa crise passasse, voltaria a me dedicar exclusivamente ao treinamento. – Ok! Qual é a loja?

- É aquela, a terceira à direita! – Nos aproximamos da janela. A loja estava escura, não havia sinal de que tivesse alguém ali. Talvez tivéssemos nos enganado. – A rua 'tá deserta, espera... Tem alguém ali!

Havia um homem de capa preta, próximo a loja. Concluímos que ele esta vigiando a entrada do local. Era o único. Não haveria problema para tirar ele de circulação, mas com certeza não seria com um "alomorra" que abriríamos aquela porta.

- Vamos usá-lo para abrir a porta! Ele deve saber...

- Harry... Ainda não sabemos nada de como estão às coisas na armadilha do Malfoy, será que não devíamos esperar para entrar na loja? Avisar Hans onde estamos? Não temos idéia quantos tem dentro da loja! – Rony ponderou. Talvez ele tivesse razão. Mas era Gina e Alvo que estavam lá dentro. Por mais que quisesse ser cauteloso não conseguia.

- Não temos escolha, Rony! Vamos mandar um patrono para o George avisando onde estamos. – Rony concordou e fez o feitiço.

Usando a capa de invisibilidade para saímos da loja.

- Usamos um "imperius" nele? – Rony questionou.

- Em último caso! Vamos imobilizá-lo e ameaçá-lo com um "cruciatus"... Acho que é o suficiente para fazer-lo falar! – Falei.

Aproximamo-nos devagar. Com um feitiço silencioso o imobilizei "Imobulus", logo cordas invisíveis estavam em volta de seu corpo e eu e Rony nos revelamos.

- Quieto ou será pior! – Rony apertou com força sua varinha no pescoço do homem. Não sabíamos quem era. – Só responda! Bessy Maccffyn está dentro da loja? Quem está com ela?

- Eu, eu... Não sei! – Ele falou.

- "Radium"... – Falei encostando minha varinha na sua barriga. O homem começou a se contorcer como se fosse atingindo por choques em todo o seu corpo, a dor era suportável por alguns minutos, mas podia ficar insuportável se repetido várias vezes. – "Radium"...

- Companheiro, é do meu sobrinho que estamos falando... Você sabe que Aurores podem usar as maldições imperdoáveis, certo? – Rony falou, com a voz gélida - Talvez ele prefira um "cruciatus"... – Rony comentou. – Cru...

- Não... Olha, eu só fui mandado ficar aqui vigiando! A Maccffyn saiu e não sei se ela já voltou... – Era um covarde, entregou rápido. Pude ver melhor o seu rosto, era um menino, nem bem tinha saído da escola. – Eu não sei de nada, só precisava de ouro e aceitei o trabalho!

- Quem mais frequenta o local? – Rony questionou.

- Eu não conheço... Maccffyn, tem um homem e o Sr. O'Maley que me contratou, mas ele desapareceu já faz alguns dias... Outro dia.. É, outro dia, vi sem querer uma senhora mais velha e outro homem... Mas eu não sei quem é... – Ele chorava. – Eu juro que não sei... Ah, eu ouvi o choro de criança... Por favor, eu não sei de nada...

- Rony, ele 'tá limpo! – Se assustou com as ameaças e entregou tudo rapidamente, com certeza estava falando a verdade. – Abra a porta para nós!

- Eu... Eu... Deixe-me entrar! – A porta nem se mexeu. – DEIXE-ME ENTRAR AGORA! – A porta abriu ao segundo comando.

- Você fique aqui... "Petrificus totalus" – Ele caiu como uma pedra na calçada, ficaria imobilizado por um bom tempo, mas do jeito que tinha medo, não me surpreenderia que estivesse feliz em não ser mais ameaçado.

******

A loja parecia abandonada, muito pó e desordem; tive a impressão que alguém havia brigado ali. O rapaz havia falado que o dono havia sumido. Talvez não por vontade própria! Lembrei das lembranças que Gina nos mostrou e que mostrou a loja, tinha uma espécie de sala secreta, escondida, mas por onde entraríamos?

- Lembra das memórias do Alan? – Rony fez um gesto afirmativo e foi para trás do balcão enquanto e examinava o local.

- Acho que o que estamos procurando está por aqui! – Rony comentou. – "_Specialis Revelio"_! – Nada, mas não custava tentar.

- Hei... Aqui tem uma porta! – Falei baixo para Rony. – É um armário de vassouras! – Observei bem o local, tinha duas vassouras ali. Eu peguei uma e quando Rony pegou a outra, percebemos que estava fixa, Rony forçou mais e a parede do lado começou a se mover. – "Lumus"...

Seguimos por um corredor estreito e cumprido. Um pouco antes de chegarmos ao final, ouvi vozes, sussurros... Tirei minha capa do bolso e nos cobrimos.

Bessy estava em um canto com Umbridge, falava baixo e folheava freneticamente um livro. Em outro canto, reconheci imediatamente Theodore, ele parecia desmaiado, pois estava em uma posição estranha no chão.

Finalmente, meus olhos viram Gina e Alvo. Ela estava sentada no chão com Alvo no colo, falava algo no ouvido dele e acariciava seus cabelos. Precisava avisar que estávamos aqui sem nos revelar.

- Vamos até ela... Preciso lhe entregar a varinha! Assim podemos atacar! – Cochichei para Rony. Ele concordou. Aproximamo-nos.

- Harry... – Gina falou antes de chegarmos perto, ela havia sentido minha presença. Joguei a varinha para ela que tratou logo de esconder. Se bem que a varinha não fazia muita falta para ela.

- Gina... Preciso que você haja logo, assim que eu der um sinal você sai correndo com o Alvo.

- Não... – Gina sussurrou. – Eu não posso sair... Bessy me prendeu... – Então percebi que ela estava presa por correntes. – Não adianta, eu já tentei todos os feitiços possíveis... Só ela pode me libertar!

- Droga! – Rony exclamou.

- Ela tem que me libertar... Para fazer o feitiço de trans... – Gina parou de falar, pois Bessy vinha em sua direção.

- Você está falando com alguém? – Bessy olhou demoradamente para onde eu e Rony estávamos e foi em nossa direção.

- Eu... Só estou acalmando o meu filho... Ele está com medo! Com dor... – Gina falou rapidamente, impedindo que ela chegasse mais perto de nós.

- Não tente me enganar, Weasley! – Bessy voltou para Umbridge. – Tia, acho que agora não terá falhas! Ela já está bem fraca!

O que ela quis dizer com isso? Bom, agora não era hora de perguntar, mas percebi que as roupas de Gina estavam rasgadas e sujas, havia um machucado em sua perna. Alvo estava machucado e pálido, respirava com dificuldade. Estava claro que tinha acontecido algo antes de chegarmos, eu tinha certeza. Theodore estava jogado em um canto, como se tivesse sido atingindo por algum feitiço. Houve uma luta com certeza.

- O que faremos? – Rony me questionou, não podíamos ficar escondidos para sempre. – Acho que devemos tentar algum feitiço, daí atacamos!

- Harry... Alvo não está bem... Ela está queimando de febre! Precisamos tirá-lo daqui! – Gina falou baixo.

- Weasley... Acho que chegou a nossa hora... – Gina me olhou angustiada. Era a nossa hora também. Bessy apontou a varinha e as correntes que prendiam Gina sumiram – Não tente nada! – Umbridge foi até Gina e arrancou Alvo dos braços dela, que começou a chorar.

- Que criança insolente! Cala a boca! - Umbridge rosnou. – Merece um castigo...

A cicatriz que a Sapa Velha um dia provocou, começou a formigar. Foi à gota de água para que todo meu controle fosse para o espaço. Aquela infeliz não ia tocar no meu filho. Nunca!

- LARGA ELE AGORA! – Falei revoltado e apontando a varinha. – "ESTUPEFAÇA"!

Um grande clarão vermelho tomou conta do local, acertando um velho armário cheio de objetos estranhos e empoeirados. Pegando todas de surpresa, mas Umbridge continuava segurando Alvo.

- PROTEGO! – Bessy falou rápido.

- ESTUPEFAÇA! – Rony lançou o feitiço, acertando em cheio Umbridge, que soltou Alvo, de qualquer jeito, no chão.

- CRUCIUS... – Bessy gritou apontando para Gina, que se desviou.

Uma sucessão de feitiços foi lançada, não sei por quanto tempo ficamos duelando. Bessy não estava disposta a sucumbir sem lutar. Gina havia se juntando a nós. Éramos três contra duas, mas Bessy era muito boa. E também elas tinham Alvo com elas, tínhamos que tomar cuidado para nenhuma maldição o atingisse.

- RONY! Cuidado! – Gina gritou a tempo de Rony se desviar de um raio vermelho em sua direção.

- TRANSMOGRIFIAN TORTURE* – Rony berrou apontando para Umbridge que tombou no chão, desacordada. Não conseguia ver se o feitiço havia a atingindo, pois o grito de Gina ecoou.

- PARA! –Gina gritou. – ALVO! ELE NÃO! - Bessy tinha varinha apontada para ele...

Em segundos, Gina havia se transformado. Seus olhos ganharam uma tonalidade escura, vi em seu rosto algo que eu nunca tinha visto. Percebi que Bessy também se chocou e caminhava para trás enquanto Gina se aproximava como se estivesse envolta em uma energia azulada.

- CRUCIUS... – Bessy berrou sem vacilar. Só vi o corpo de Alvo ser jogado para longe. Alguém tinha se posto entre o feitiço e Alvo. – CRUCIUS... CRUCIUS... – Bessy repetiu o feitiço friamente atingindo Theodore.

O corpo de Theodore convulsionava no chão. Ele urrava de dor. Ainda não sei como ele se interpôs para salvar Alvo, só sei que no meio de toda a confusão, ele conseguiu se levantar e salvou a vida de Alvo. Pois do jeito que ele estava debilitado, sabíamos que uma maldição imperdoável como "cruciatus" seria fatal.

Rony correu até Alvo e projetou uma espécie de escudo, para evitar que qualquer feitiço o atingisse. Eu fui até Theodore conferir se ele estava vivo. Nesse momento vi que Bessy apontou a varinha para Gina...

-Desgraçada! AVADA KEDRAVA! – A maldição atingiu Gina, mas foi como se tivesse atingindo um escudo invisível, pois o raio verde estilhaçou como cacos de vidro.

- PROTEGO... – Rony gritou.

- ESTUPEFAÇA... – Gritei, mas Bessy se desviou.

- Você não tem noção do que fez Maccffyn... Você não queria tanto o poder da sétima? Então... Prove-o! - Gina respirava compassadamente e se aproximava mais de Bessy. Bolas de fogo se formaram em suas mãos e foram em direção a Bessy. - Eu disse, PARA NÃO MEXER COM MEU FILHO... "Vigili del fuoco e del dolore"... – A bolas de fogo circularam o corpo de Bessy e ela começou a se contorcer de dor, seus gritos eram horríveis. – "Ho sofferto tutto il dolore che ha causato"...

Bessy se contorcia, gritava... Seu corpo parecia o de uma boneca, pois por várias vezes foi jogado contra a parede e caia pesadamente no chão. Era uma cena angustiante que durou minutos intermináveis. Gina parecia totalmente fora de controle, ela iria matar Bessy!

- "Di poteri del settimo figlio, da parte delle forze dei quattro elementi"... – Gina respirava compassadamente. – "Dolore che invade il tuo corpo, è il fuoco che bruciano l'anima... La sofferenza che cosa ho sofferto". ..

- Gina! GINA... – Gina não me ouvia, era como se ela não estivesse ali. – Gina deu! Para! – Tentei intervir, mas ela me jogou longe!

Rony também olhava alarmado, nunca tinha visto a Gina tão transtornada. Alvo chorava alto no colo de Rony, assustado com a mãe. Mas aquela não era sua mãe.

- Mamãe... Eu quero a minha mãe! – A voz infantil e assustada de Alvo fez Gina parar. – Mamãe...

Finalmente, Gina voltou. Bessy caiu no chão, transfigurada. Gina se aproximou dela e a olhou com uma frieza que não era característica de minha mulher.

- Eu disse para não mexer com meu filho, nem com ninguém que eu ame... – Gina voltou-se para Alvo e o pegou no colo. – Vem, meu amor!

Gina começou a acariciar o rosto de Alvo e aos poucos sua expressão foi suavizando.

- Acho que ela morreu! – Rony comentou depois de ver o corpo de Bessy quando ela parou de gritar.

- Depois vemos isso! – Me ajoelhei ao lado de Gina e toquei Alvo que estava gelado. – Gina?!

Gina me devolveu um olhar preocupado. Ele não chorava, sua pulsação estava fraca, parecia sem vida no colo de Gina. O pânico tomou conta de mim, senti minha visão ficar embaçada e uma sensação de impotência surgiu em meu peito. Não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia!

- Alvo... Fala com o papai! Olha, você não quer ir voar na vassoura do papai... Você gosta tanto! – Grossas lágrimas molhavam o agasalho que ele usava. – Alvo, fica com a gente... – Sussurrei no seu ouvido.

- Alvo... Mamãe está aqui... Alvo! – Gina tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e se agarrou mais ao filho, que não demonstrava nenhuma reação. – Não, não faz isso comigo... Al!

- Vamos com ele para o St Mungus! – Rony se aproximou, visivelmente preocupado.

- Alvo... – Merlin não ia fazer isso comigo. Não podia. De repente a imagem de minha mãe apareceu nitidamente atrás de Gina. Ela sorria e segurava a pedra do amor. Pisquei e olhei novamente para o local, mas ela não estava mais ali. Então me lembrei das palavras de Hermione. – Gina, a pedra! Você trouxe a pedra?

Gina tirou a pedra no bolso do jeans que usava. Colocou a pedra sobre Alvo. Nada.

- Alvo... – Gina chorava e beijava a testa do filho. – Eu não sei... – Ela falou olhando a pedra, nenhuma luz saia dela como aconteceu nas outras vezes.

- Tenta de novo Gina! – Rony falou se aproximando mais de nós. Gina repetiu o gesto, passou a pedra pelo corpo quase sem vida do filho várias vezes, mas nada. – Ele, ele... – Rony começou a gaguejar e lançou alguns feitiços ao esmo contra a parede dizendo alguns palavrões.

- NÃO! Meu filho não... – Gina aproximou Alvo de seu corpo, poderia até quebrar suas costelas.

- Gina... Tem que ser a pedra! – Passei as mãos pelo cabelo de Alvo, seu rosto, ele estava cada vez mais pálido, frio e não sentia sua respiração. Meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca, tamanho meu desespero. – Droga! – Intuitivamente, peguei a pedra de Gina e senti-a queimar em minhas mãos, como na primeira vez que a segurei.

Era um calor insuportável, minhas mãos estavam queimando. Por reflexo já ia solta-la, mas algo fez com que a aperta-se com mais força, senti minha pele queimar... Então uma luz alaranjada saiu da pedra, iluminando todo o ambiente.

Gina colocou suas mãos sobre a minha, a luz ganhou um tonalidade de um vermelho intenso e envolveu o corpo de Alvo, em seguida a luz se foi.

- Mãe... – Alvo falou com a voz rouca, em um soluço. Foi como se um sopro de vida invadisse seu corpo.

Suspirei aliviado quando percebi a cor voltando a sua face. Ele ainda estava respirando com dificuldade, mas estava com olhos bem espertos, nos encarando. Gina sorriu e voltou a beijar o rosto. Ela chorava e ria ao mesmo tempo. Eu me aproximei mais dos dois, os abracei como se quisesse prendê-los em meus braços, e nunca mais deixar-los escaparem.

Precisamos de alguns minutos para compreender o que havia acontecido. Rony conjurou um lenço e limpou as lágrimas que escorriam de seu rosto sem nenhuma vergonha.

- Pai... 'tá apertando! – Alvo resmungou com uma careta infantil, nos despertando daquele estado de torpor e fazendo todos sorrirem aliviados.

- Ei... Acho melhor vocês irem para o St Mungus... Eu tomo as providências por aqui! – Rony comentou e eu assenti com a cabeça. –Harry vem aqui!

- Aham... Ah tá! – Falei me levantando ainda meio tonto. – O que foi?

- Olha isso! – Rony estava parado olhando para o chão, demorei a entender que era ali que devia estar o corpo de Bessy.

Rony se abaixou e pegou um punhado de cinzas, deixando-as escorregarem entre seus dedos. Senti meu corpo tremer por frações de segundo. Olhei para Gina que continuava beijando e abraçando o filho. Fui até eles e peguei Alvo, enquanto Rony ajudava Gina a levantar.

- Vamos sair logo daqui! – Falei com Alvo seguro em meus braços.

--------------------------------------------------

* Feitiço que, segundo Gilderoy Lockhart, mata gatos (feitiço e definição extraída do _"sit_e" Potterish).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/B: Ufa! Nem acredito que voltei a respirar! Que capítulo foi esse, mulher?! Voltou anfetaminadíssima das férias, hein?! Ahhhhhhhh, foi MARAVILHOSO! Lavei meu hipógrifo com a morte da sapa velha e da filhote de rã. Cretinas! Vagabun.. bom, deixa prá lá.. AMEI, DAY! Perfeito, como só sua sensibilidade saberia descrever! Beijos a todos, Alessandra.

---------------

N/A: Bom, meus queridos leitores capítulo 33 completinho para vocês... : Espero que tenha ficado a contento de todos. Confesso que foi um dos capítulos que deu trabalho, mas ao mesmo tempo foi um dos mais prazerosos em escrever... Adorei a Gina (JK tinha uma grande personagem em mãos, não me conformo dela não ter explorado a Gina no livro), mas ainda teremos muita coisa sobre esse confronto Gina e Bessy. Talvez o capítulo deixe algumas perguntas no ar, mas no próximo prometo que respondo, saberemos o que aconteceu no encontro dos Malfoy's, o que aconteceu antes do Harry e Rony chegarem, o que aconteceu com o Herdeiro, se a Umbridge morreu... Próximo capítulo, vai demorar um pouquinho, só no final do mês... preciso trabalhar né! Beijos!!!

**Mickky – Espero que não ter lhe deixando tão ansiosa! Bjs!**

**Bellah – Continua lendo e comentando! Bjs!**

Daiana


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34 - Por um amanhã colorido **

- Você foi tão corajoso! – Falei muito baixo, acariciando de leve seus cabelos. Alvo dormia tão serenamente que nem se mexeu. Sua mãe havia lhe dito aquelas palavras naquele dia, que hoje parecia tão distante. Aquele dia que ela não teve medo de morrer, de lutar... Foi assim que eu derrotei Voldemort, vencendo meu medo da morte e me entregando a ela, se necessário fosse!

Voltei a olhar pela janela, os primeiros raios de sol despontavam, tudo indicava que o dia ia ser iluminado e quente. Voltei a admirar meu filho dormindo naquela cama do St Mungus. Sim, dos meus três filhos, Alvo era o mais parecido comigo.

.

Gina se mexeu, estava encolhida em uma poltrona. Minha Gina. Era, sem dúvida, a mulher mais corajosa que conhecia. Lílian Evans – minha mãe - também foi, mas eu não a conheci. Conclui que mães são mulheres corajosas.

- Oi! – Hermione entrou no quarto, ainda vestia aquelas roupas ridículas de hospital, mas tinha uma aparência ótima. – Como eles estão?

- Tudo bem! Alvo foi examinado e lhe deram algumas poções revitalizantes, mas vai ter que ficar aqui até amanhã... – Olhei novamente para ele. – Gina, está bem! Alguns ferimentos leves que já foram remediados... Mas ela só sai daqui com ele!

- Eu espero que me liberem antes do almoço... – Hermione me ofereceu uma caneca de café. – Rony teve quer sair, mas já deve estar voltando!

- Bom dia... – Gina resmungou. – Seja lá o que você esteja tomando... Eu quero! - Dei-lhe meu café e ela fez uma careta assim que provou, mas continuou bebendo. – Mione "ce'tá" bem?

- Ótima! – Hermione sorriu. – Mas, confesso que eu não aguento de curiosidade para saber exatamente o que aconteceu... Rony resumiu bem resumidinho! Depois Hans o chamou...

- Bom! Quanto à operação Malfoy, não sei de nada, depois que viemos para cá, não vi mais Rony... ...– Falei, sentando no braço da poltrona de Gina.

– Ah! O que aconteceu no encontro com o Malfoy? – Gina comentou.

- Não sei detalhes... Mas parece que Lucius Malfoy morreu, aquela auror Helen Smith também... Ah, Goyle foi capturado, Crayde escapou... – Hermione respirou fundo e continuou. – Umbridge morreu! E Theodore não está nada bem!

- Ok! Acho que vou procurar Hans e Rony, para ficar por dentro do que realmente aconteceu! – Falei me levantando. – Vocês vão ficar bem?

As duas balançaram positivamente a cabeça.

******

Hermione recebeu alta na hora do almoço. Alvo ficaria mais um dia, mas somente para observação. Molly estava com ele para Gina ficar com Tiago e Lilly um pouco e eu precisei ir a uma reunião no Ministério.

Hans daria uma declaração à impressa, informando a posição oficial do Ministério sobre o caso. Conseguimos, ou melhor, Rony, conseguiu convencer Hans a não mencionar o nome de Gina e de Alvo nos relatórios. Não queria, em hipótese alguma, que eles - principalmente Alvo - fossem expostos.

Ficamos sabendo que o dono da loja, Trevor O'Maily, que Bessy estava usando como esconderijo havia sido morto. Seu corpo foi achado já em estado deplorável em um parque, pela policia trouxa. Como haviam aurores que trabalhavam infiltrados na policia trouxa, para identificar casos parecidos com este, logo o departamento de aurores foi notificado. Até o momento, as investigações revelavam o óbvio: O´Maily foi morto, possivelmente, na loja. Haviam marcas de vários feitiços, haviam duelado, ele tentou se defender. Depois de morto, foi transportado para o parque trouxa.

Quando cheguei ao Ministério, a coletiva de impressa ainda não havia terminado. Rony estava encostado em um pilar quando me aproximei.

- Ainda demora?

- Não sei... Mas Hans está se saindo bem! – Fiquei quieto e prestei atenção no que Hans falava. – Ele acabou de esclarecer o ocorrido na Operação Malfoy.

Rony começou a me contar o que havia ocorrido, pois Neville e George haviam contado para ele, e havia pontos nessa história que Hans não divulgaria para a imprensa.

- George e Neville, usando a poção polissuco como eu e você, se juntaram a alguns membros da Ordem, Cornner e Gallarth, Smith, Dones, France, mais alguns aurores e Hans. Ninguém desconfiou que nós não fossemos nós. Chegaram no horário combinado ao deposito com o Draco, Lucius já estava lá, aparentemente sozinho! – Rony fez uma pausa. – Eles começaram a discutir, Draco o culpou pela morte da mãe, pela infelicidade dela, enfim... Então Lucius sacou a varinha e começou o duelo entre pai e filho, dizendo que tudo que ele fez foi pensando em Draco, em recuperar o poder da família Malfoy. Apesar de tudo, Draco não estava disposto a matar o pai, então só se protegeu dos feitiços... Mas ele não ia aguentar por muito tempo. Então Hans apareceu para ajudar Draco, nessa hora apareceu Goyle e Crayde e mais alguns bruxos, os nossos também saíram do esconderijo e começou a batalha...

Rony parou enquanto passava alguns colegas por nós, cumprimentando-nos, e depois continuou.

- A coisa toda estava bem nivelada... Até que o patrono que mandei para George apareceu revelando ele e Neville... Eles se deram por conta que o plano deles estava ameaçado e apelaram, apareceu meia dúzia de dementadores... Foi o caos... A Smith, Helen, conseguiu se livrar de dois, mas Goyle a acertou em cheio com uma maldição de morte, Dones conseguiu estuporá-lo. Os outros aurores e Gallarth conseguiram se livrar do outros dementadores, mas a presença deles deixou todos fracos...

- Grande perda... A menina era muito boa! – Comentei.

- Nessa confusão, Cornner ficou frente a frente com Lucius, eles discutiram algo a respeito de Narcisa... Não sei bem o que, mas Cornner o matou. Neville disse que foi um acerto de contas, algo pessoal. Ninguém sabe exatamente o que aconteceu, eles estavam em um local afastado do depósito... Isso não nos interessa. Por fim, Crayde conseguiu escapar, ele e mais alguns capangas, Goyle foi capturado, mas ele só fazia o serviço sujo mesmo, não sei se vai ajudar muito.

- Hum... Mas iremos interrogá-lo, quem sabe ele ficou sabendo de algo... Se bem que com a morte da Bessy, que me preocupava mais, acho que esse caso já está resolvido!

- É o que espero! – Rony finalizou. – A coletiva já está no fim... Vamos ver o que Hans diz...

- Theodore Lindson está em coma. Acreditamos que ele foi vítima de uma carga muito grande de magia das trevas. Mas temos que esperar ele acordar, para podermos conversar com ele e entender o que realmente aconteceu. – Hans deu uma pausa.

- Mas como o filho daquele- que-não-deve-ser-nomeado foi atingindo? Como ele se envolveu com Bessy Macffyn? Porque somente Ronald Weasley e Harry Potter estavam no local onde Dolores Umbridge foi atingida mortalmente, Theodore ficou gravemente ferido e Bessy Macffyn virou cinzas? – Rita Skeeter questionou.

Meu corpo todo ficou tenso. Hans concordou em manter Gina fora disso. Sabia que seria melhor evitar inúmeras especulações com o fato de que a mulher de Harry Potter usou poderes fora do comum para liquidar uma bruxa louca.

Hans limpou a garganta e com a voz grave e segura começou a falar...

- Dolores Umbridge era tia de Bessy Macffyn, por isso estavam no mesmo local, sabemos que Umbridge estava gravemente enferma e ela não morreu devido aos feitiços lançados pelo auror Ronald Weasley, mas sim devido a sua enfermidade. – Hans bebeu um gole de água e continuou. - Weasley e o Potter seguiram uma pista de última hora e tiveram a sorte de encontrarem T. Lindson já gravemente ferido, por isso precisamos que ele acorde para saber como foi parar lá. Seguindo... Houve um duelo entre os aurores contra Bessy Macffyn e Dolores Umbridge. Foram lançados feitiços que normalmente usamos nesse tipo de confronto e nenhum dos feitiços lançados por Potter ou o Weasley provocaram as cinzas de Macffyn. Acreditamos que ela usou alguma maldição que se reverteu para ela.

- Mas... – Rita insistiu. – Ainda não está clara a relação da Macffyn com o Herdeiro!

- Para nós também, Sra. Skeeter. Por isso temos que esperar Lindson se recuperar! – Hans já estava impaciente.

- E em relação ao confronto que resultou na morte de Lucius Malfoy e na prisão de Goyle. E, na fuga de Adolph Crayde... Qual a relação dele com tudo isso? – Rita continuou.

- Fomos informados de uma conspiração que ligava Macffyn, Umbridge e Malfoy, sendo financiada por A. Crayde. Lucius Malfoy também ameaçou a vida de seu filho Draco

Malfoy, que o denunciou e cooperou com essa operação. – Hans foi direto e objetivo.

- Mas...

- Enviaremos a impressa uma nota esclarecedora sobre os fatos, mas no momento são essas informações que temos... – A entrevista estava sendo encerrada. – Iremos conduzir alguns interrogatórios e partir na captura de Crayde. Obrigada pela presença de todos.

- Última pergunta auror Hans... Fiquei sabendo por fontes seguras que um dos filhos de Harry Potter foi sequestrado por Bessy Macffyn e que Hermione Weasley deu entrada no St. Mungus devido a maldições lançadas em um ataque... Isso é verdade? Qual a relação do Potter com Macffyn?

- Bom... O que posso informar é que Sra. Weasley sofreu um acidente doméstico e o departamento de aurores não foi informado do sequestro de nenhum dos filhos de Harry Potter. Pelo que sei, estão todos bem, em casa e em segurança. – Hans falou com segurança e eu respirei aliviado. – Sem mais perguntas!

Hans levantou-se e veio em direção a mim e Rony sem dar bola para um bando de repórteres que não pareciam nada satisfeitos.

- Potter... Eu quero saber exatamente o que sua mulher e seu filho estavam fazendo naquele lugar. – Hans questionou. - E por que diabos vocês deram a poção polissuco ao Longbottom e ao Weasley!

- Hans... Obrigada por omitir o nome da Gina e do Alvo... – Comecei a falar. – Você sabia do sequestro do Alvo... Eu e o Rony seguimos outra pista, como você falou!

- Potter... O plano era o Malfoy!!! Vocês imaginam a minha surpresa quando eu percebi que meus dois melhores aurores não passavam de amadores. Amadores bons em duelos, mas amadores... – Hans procurava não gritar para não despertar o interesse das pessoas que estavam por perto, mas ele estava furioso. – Vocês têm noção do que é expor civis em missões de aurores? Eles podiam ter morrido!!!

- Neville e George são bons... São membros da Ordem... – Rony tentou explicar. – Hans, nós só fizemos o que achamos melhor... E, depois, vocês não conseguiram nada de concreto, só capturaram Goyle e bruxos que não estavam encabeçando essa conspiração... E para completar, Cornner, membro da Ordem, matou Lucius Malfoy, ele era o nosso alvo, precisamos dele vivo... Cornner o matou alegando legítima defesa, mas sabemos que não foi bem isso que aconteceu! Como ficaria minha irmã e meu sobrinho se não tivéssemos agido assim?

Hans demonstrou um certo desconforto. O que Rony havia falado colocava em cheque a sua liderança no caso, suas decisões.

- Ok! - Hans suspirou, pois não havia o que fazer, a não ser concordar. - Mas eu quero saber tudo! E quando digo tudo, é tudo mesmo. Toda a verdade que envolve os poderes de Ginevra. Por que eu sei que vocês estão omitindo vários fatos...

Eu e Rony não falamos nada, somente o seguimos em silêncio até sua sala.

*******

- Porque eu não posso aprender? – Gina me questionou quando já enquanto estacionava em frente ao Largo Grimmauld, n. 12. Tenho certeza que muitos achavam estranho estacionar o meu carro exatamente na divisória entre o n. 11 e o n. 13. – Harry...

- Ok! Mas meu amor... Você não poder fazer magia enquanto estiver dirigindo! E muito menos ultrapassar a velocidade... – Falei calmamente, Gina há tempos queria aprender a dirigir, confesso que não me esforcei muito para ajudá-la nisso. – Lembra àquela vez, na estrada, você queria ir a 150 km por hora... Bom, não é como a vassoura!

- Harry... Eu sei, ok! O carro não é como a vassoura, mas eu dependo de você se quiser sair com os três... – Gina choramingou. – Você sabe que eles não gostam de aparatar, e usar o Pó de Flú causa alergia no Al... Lilly fica tão irritada que é difícil acamá-la!

- Ok, Gina... Podemos ver isso depois... – Estávamos voltando para casa, Alvo tinha recebido alto e Gina não o queria exposto a nenhum tipo de magia, por isso fomos buscá-lo de carro, que com o uso dos transportes mágicos, ficava mais na garagem do que rodando por ai. Mas agora Gina resolveu que queria aprender a dirigir, que isso iria facilitar para levar Tiago na escola, para se locomover com eles. Eu desconfiava que ela queria evitar usar magia com Alvo.

A casa estava em silêncio quando entramos. Mas logo Monstro veio nos receber.

- Oi Monstro! – Alvo falou sorridente.

- Meus senhores... Meu senhor Alvo, que bom tê-lo novamente em casa... Monstro ficou tão preocupado, depois de tudo que aconteceu...

- Sim Monstro! Cadê Tiago e Lilly? – Gina perguntou. Monstro ainda se culpava por ter "deixado" levarem Alvo.

- A senhorita Lilly dormiu a pouco e meu jovem senhor Tiago está no quarto... – Monstro baixou a voz. – O Senhor Tiago estava muito tristonho... Não quis comer nem o bolo de cenoura com calda de chocolate que fiz!

Eu e Gina sabíamos muito bem o motivo da tristeza de Tiago. Desde que Alvo foi sequestrado e depois os dias no hospital, deixaram Tiago chateado. Ele achava que o irmão havia sido castigado por tê-lo estuporado, falamos que não era isso, mas Alvo tinha se machucado e estava no hospital e logo voltaria para casa. Mas Tiago não parecia convencido, afirmou várias vezes que o irmão havia ido embora, nada que falássemos mudou a situação.

- Vamos fazer uma surpresa para o Tiago! – Gina comentou com Alvo. – Mas você tem que ficar em silêncio! - Alvo concordou e riu baixinho escondendo o rosto no meu ombro.

Quando chegamos ao quarto de Tiago, ele estava sentado no chão, brincando com o time de quadribol de brinquedo. Eu fiquei com Alvo, longe da vista dele e Gina entrou.

- Oi amorzinho! – Gina sentou no chão com ele. – O que está fazendo?

- Brincando, mas não dá certo... Não tem ninguém no outro time! – Tiago resmungou.

- Porque você não brinca com a Lilly?

- Mãe! – Tiago exclamou, como se dissesse o óbvio. – Ela é pequena e é menina...

- É, você tem razão! Mamãe trouxe uma surpresa para você! – Gina sorriu. – Harry... Trás a surpresa!

O rostinho de Tiago se iluminou quando viu Alvo, que foi correndo em direção ao irmão, derrubando-o com o abraço.

- Você voltou! – Tiago exclamou surpreso.

- Eu não queria machucar... – Alvo falou se afastando um pouco. – Desculpa...

- Você é bruxo, como eu, né mamãe! – Tiago comentou. – Poderoso!

- Isso, os dois são poderoso, bruxinhos poderosos... – Falei encantando com a cena. – Isso pode ser um grande problema!

- Harry... Você duvida?! – Gina falou sorrindo como se adivinhasse o que eu estava pensando. – Hein... Agora você tem com quem brincar Tiago. Vou pedir para o Monstro trazer o lanche para vocês!

- OBA!!! – Os dois falaram junto.

Gina saiu e eu fiquei ali mais um pouco vendo Tiago e Alvo. Admirando a cumplicidade e amizade dos meus filhos.

******

O verão já dava sinais que estava chegando ao fim. Alvo já estava em casa há três dias, e como suspeitamos, a exposição dele à magia das trevas havia debilitado-o bastante. Mas agora ele já havia recuperado suas forças.

"Crianças se recuperam muito rápido Sr. Potter, ainda mais crianças bruxas...". O medibruxo infantil havia comentado comigo quando foi vê-lo no quarto. Era como o Superman exposto a kriptonita. Lembrei que roubava as revistas em quadrinhos de Duda do Superman. Gostava muito das histórias do herói. De alguma forma, sempre me senti com ele.

Terminei meu banho e voltei a pensar em Alvo. Não tínhamos nada a fazer em relação a essa "sensibilidade" dele, os medibruxos nos alertaram que isso sempre ia acontecer e com o tempo ele ia ficar mais forte e aprender a se defender, identificar os sintomas. A única coisa que podíamos fazer era evitar que ele tivesse contato com magia das trevas e ficarmos atentos a mudanças de comportamento ou algo que fuja do normal.

Isso realmente me preocupava. Percebi que Gina andava exagerando nos cuidados com ele. Primeiro pensei que era por que ele estava no hospital, por tudo que aconteceu. Mas uma sirene soou dentro de mim quando ela comentou que talvez fosse melhor Alvo não frequentar a creche esse ano e que ela estava pensando seriamente em não voltar a trabalhar. Ela evitava fazer qualquer tipo de feitiço perto dele.

- Eles já dormiram! – Me assustei ao ouvir a voz de Gina, precisa ter todo o cuidado para falar com ela sobre essa proteção, não queria Alvo criado em uma redoma de vidro. – Hermione e Rony vem amanhã para o jantar.

- Ótimo! Gi... – Comecei a falar, mas Gina me ignorou.

- Harry... Quero ir à escola nova do Tiago... A diretora não nos falou nada sobre a segurança da escola! – Novamente um alarme soou dentro de mim.

- Gina... É uma escola excelente! Uma das melhores da comunidade bruxa, antes de Hogwarts! Todos os filhos dos aurores e dos funcionários de alto escalão do Ministério estudam lá... Os filhos do Ministro da Magia também a frequentaram... Nunca houve nenhum problema... - Fui ao seu encontro.

- Eu sei! Só quero conferir! – Achei melhor não comentar nada. Não queria brigar com ela, não essa noite! – Ok! Eu sei o que está pensando... Harry, ainda é tudo muito recente para mim... Prometo que vou tentar me controlar!

- Está bem! Sabe, me lembrei de uma coisa! – Achei melhor mudar de assunto.

- Que você ficou de levar o Ted para comprar o material dele para a escola? Harry, você comprou a coruja dele?

- Comprei sim... Vamos pegá-la quando formos ao Beco Diagonal! Mas não é isso que eu estava pensando! – Gina fez uma cara surpresa. – Temos uma data importante se aproximando...

- Claro... Você acha que eu ia esquecer o nosso aniversário de casamento!

- Pensei em fazermos uma pequena viagem esse ano. – Gina não demonstrou nenhuma reação. – Serão somente alguns dias. Pensei em Barcelona ou Lisboa. O que acha?

- Harry... Depois de tudo que aconteceu, eu acho muito cedo a gente sair... – Gina deu a volta na cama.

- Gina, a gente os leva e também Monstro... Vai ser bom! Gina, está tudo bem agora!

- Tiago tem escola! Lilly é muito pequena para uma viagem para outro país, Alvo ainda está se recuperando... Agora não Harry, talvez nas férias do Natal?

- Gi... Vai ser legal! Monstro pode ficar com eles então! Com seus pais! Cinco dias, um fim de semana Gina? Meu amor, a gente merece! – Era impressão minha ou havia uma nuvem de preocupação nos olhos de Gina? Preferi ignorar qualquer sinal, depois pensaria nisso. Fui até ela com a melhor cara de pedinte que tinha. – Amor, eu sei que você está fragilizada... Uma viagem seria reconfortante. Pensa com carinho! E, se lembre da única vez que eu dormi longe de você, todos esses anos e o motivo...

Um brilho de compreensão passou pelos olhos de Gina. A única vez que dormimos separados foi por causa da minha superproteção por ela, na gravidez da Lilly...

– Harry, eu... Bom, se você diz que está tudo bem... – Gina se aproximou mais de mim. - Hum... Você não quer me convencer? - Ela sorriu marota.

- A Toca é muito segura, mas segura que essa casa... Falaremos com eles todas as noites pela lareira... Rony ficará de alerta... Voltamos se acontecer qualquer coisa estranha...

- Harry... Não era bem essa forma de me convencer que eu estava pensando! – Gina me interrompeu languida, tirando meus óculos.

******

- Gi... Eu não sei! - Ouvi a voz de Hermione quando me aproximava da cozinha. – O que o Harry acha?

- Eu não falei para ele... Ele está tão aliviado com essa história ter chegado ao fim que acha que estou ficando paranóica! – Gina falou e eu parei antes de chegar à cozinha. – Sei que estou exagerando com os cuidados com o Alvo principalmente,... Mas a possibilidade de perdê-lo me deixa fora dos trilhos... – Gina deu um longo suspiro. - Mas talvez seja só impressão minha, né!?

- Sim, Gina... – Hermione falou com um falso entusiasmo na voz. – Não fale nada para ele, ainda não... Vou fazer algumas pesquisas, daí a gente vê se deve ou não falar para os meninos! Se existe um motivo concreto para sua preocupação. Gi... Quanto a essa proteção com as crianças, eu estaria fazendo a mesma coisa!

- Ok! Acho que me contagiei com o instinto de proteção dos Potter's! – Gina falou rindo. – Mas é melhor assim Mione, talvez depois da viagem eu tenha mais respostas também! – Gina tinha uma rusga no meio da testa. Achei melhor me anunciar e deixei cair de propósito o pote vazio que carregava no chão. – Harry! Amor, estava falando para a Hermione sobre a nossa viagem...

- Ah... – Disfarcei pegando o pote. – Nós vamos viajar Gina?

- Vamos sim... Só que vamos para a Itália! – Percebi a troca significativa de olhares entre Hermione e Gina. O que essas duas estavam aprontando? – Como na nossa lua de mel! O que acha amor?

- Ok! O que você quiser... Itália então! – Seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo, Gina me contaria quando achasse que eu precisava saber. – As crianças querem mais batatas fritas!

Tínhamos organizado o jantar no pátio, aproveitando que era um dos últimos dias quentes do verão. Falamos pouco sobre a viagem, comentamos sobre a ida de Ted para a escola, sobre os preparativos para o primeiro aniversário de Hugo e o fato dele já estar caminhando sozinho.

- Rose demorou em ter tanta segurança em caminhar sozinha... – Hermione comentou. – Hugo ainda nem fez um ano!

- Ah, é sempre assim, Alvo caminhou mais rápido que Tiago! Acho que ele via o irmão caminhando e queria ir atrás. – Gina riu, pois com certeza ela lembrou que quem ficava exausto com aquela andança toda éramos nós. – Al falou mais cedo e caminhou também!

- Acho que isso tem haver com o fato do Tiago ter sido o primeiro. Fomos exageradamente cuidadosos com o Tiago... – Comentei lembrando que a primeira vez que Tiago caiu, eu e Gina ficamos tão assustados que por pouco não o levamos ao St Mungus. – Relaxamos mais com o Al e com Lilly!

- Ora! Aprendemos a ser pais com ele! – Rony exclamou. - Eu e a Hermione exageramos também com Rose, não repetimos alguns erros com Hugo, mas cometemos outros.

- Isso é verdade! Tenho a sensação que estamos deixando Lilly preguiçosa, pois é só ela resmungar que vamos atendê-la... – Concordei com Gina.

- Outro dia, ela começou a chorar e Tiago já foi vê-la e ela parou... Acho que não queria ficar sozinha! – Comentei rindo. – Acho que é porque ela é menina, caçula... Tiago e Alvo já sabem que tem que cuidar dela!

- O que não vai ser nada bom para minha filha quando ela ficar maior, né Ronald?! – Gina usou um tom irônico e todos rimos da careta de Rony.

Terminamos o jantar descontraidamente. Enquanto as meninas limpavam a louça, eu e Rony colocamos as crianças para dormir. Combinamos de conversar sobre os últimos acontecimentos depois que eles já estivessem dormindo, assim teríamos mais sossego.

*******

Rony estava sentando no chão, entre as pernas de Hermione, segurava uma caneca fumegante de chá. Hermione mexia distraidamente nos cabelos do marido. Gina estava sentada no sofá próximo, com as pernas encolhidas.

- Ok! – Falei me acomodando ao lado de Gina e depositando uma tigela de biscoitos na mesa de centro e mais chá quente (a noite seria longa), que foi atacada por Rony, mesmo sobre os protestos de Hermione que alegava que ele havia acabado de jantar. – Eu acho que a palavra é toda de Gina!

- Obrigada meu amor! – Gina falou se servindo demais chá. – Bom, acho que devo começar da parte em que eu e Bessy entramos pela lareira... Não sei se vocês se deram por conta, mas pela rede de Flú só poderíamos ir a algum lugar ligado a nossa lareira, e a nossa lareira não estava ligada a loja que o Alan trabalhava! Na verdade nos aparatamos na loja...

- Como? Vocês estavam na lareira! – Falei surpreso.

- Não Harry, nos não estávamos na lareira. Você e Rony acharam que nos entramos na lareira. Bessy foi muito cuidadosa! Ela não confiava que eu estivesse sozinha e ela estava comigo, podíamos aparatar sim. Os feitiços de segurança não impediam de eu e você, Harry, aparatarmos.

- Isso é básico! Qualquer feitiço de segurança pode ser quebrado pelos donos da casa... – Hermione comentou. – E pelo que vocês me contaram, Gina havia mencionado os feitiços de segurança da casa para ela. Ela é muito esperta mesmo!

- ERA esperta, Mione. Entretanto, isso foi a primeira coisa que percebi. – Gina falou cautelosa. - Teria que ter muito cuidado com ela, pois ela não iria blefar e o Alvo estava em perigo, achei melhor não tentar nada e deixei-a me conduzir. Talvez tenha sido meu erro e Alvo não teria passado por tudo que passou! Mas acho melhor contar tudo para vocês...

"Quando chegamos à loja, ela lançou algum feitiço de confusão ou dominação, pois eu não conseguia me localizar, nem usar nenhum feitiço, me sentia exausta até para respirar e também, em um primeiro momento, tive dificuldade para reconhecer o Alvo. Sabia que era ele, sabia que era meu filho, sabia que precisava da minha ajuda, mas algo me prendia no lugar em que estava e não conseguia ir até ele. Sabia o que acontecia a minha volta, mas não conseguia reagir!

"Então vi o Theodore. Não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, mas olhando para ele, vi em seus olhos um pedido mudo de ajuda. Vi Alvo em um canto, chorando... Então uma sensação estranha, era como se somente eu ouvisse uma voz, me dizendo que precisava me concentrar, limpar a minha mente e não deixar a Bessy me dominar novamente.

"Consegui me concentrar e me livrar do feitiço da Bessy. Pelo que entendi, por ser a sétima filha, não é qualquer feitiço que me atinge. Mas achei melhor fingir que ainda estava sobre o poder dela. Bessy e Umbridge conversavam sobre os feitiços do livro do professor alemão. Elas pretendiam fazer dois feitiços um para pegar os meus poderes e outro para tentar evocar o espírito de Voldemort. Mas elas também esperavam que os poderes da Sétima pudessem reverter a enfermidade da Sapa Velha. Bessy sabia que trazer Voldemort era praticamente impossível.

"- Bes... Primeiro pegue os poderes dela, depois será mais fácil matarmos o Potter e trazer o Lorde novamente.

"- Tia, não tem como trazer o Lorde de novo. Eu já pesquisei todas as possibilidades... e nenhuma é viável sem termos algo do seu último corpo físico. – Bessy tentou argumentar. – Além do que...

"- Mas temos o Herdeiro, ele deve servir! Um dos filhos do Potter! – Umbridge insistia.

"- Não é o primogênito... Depois a maldição que ligava Voldemort a Harry Potter foi quebrada na batalha, não existe mais nada que ligue o Potter ao Lorde... – Bessy falou impaciente. – Eu achei que poderíamos, mas é impossível! E esse infeliz, se é mesmo filho do Lorde, deve ter herdado o sangue ruim da mãe!

"- Droga! Bes, querida, tem que haver um jeito... Você, com os poderes da Sétima, vai ficar mais poderosa e tenho certeza que vai conseguir achar um meio... – Umbridge falou esperançosa, com o livro em mãos. – Vamos fazer o feitiço com a Weasley, ou agora Potter, ou qualquer outro nome que essa traidorazinha do sangue tenha!

"Bessy devia entrar em minha mente, dominar meus pensamentos, meus atos, iria dizer algumas palavras e meus poderes iriam ser transferidos para ela. Basicamente era isso. Mas não era tão simples entrar na minha mente e me dominar, ela sabia que eu estava bloqueando qualquer tentativa dela. E isso era uma coisa inconsciente minha. Eu não queria ser dominada por ela, mas estava disposta a ficar enrolando, tinha esperança que Harry e Rony chegassem logo.

"O meu plano era simples: ganhar tempo. Deixaria Bessy pensar que estava conseguindo até Harry e Rony chegarem. Mas isso não deu certo, os poderes da sétima, de alguma forma, agiam por conta própria. Era eu, eu estava lá, mas era como se tivesse outra Gina agindo comigo!

"Bessy percebeu o que estava fazendo e obviamente se voltou contra Alvo. Começou a lançar alguns feitiços nele. E claro que eu reagi, mas não fiquei fora de controle como aconteceu depois... Nós acabamos duelando, sei que estava ganhando, e eu estava sem varinha, mas elas estavam com Alvo e até aquele momento não sabia se podia confiar em Theodore.

"- Crucius! - Umbridge lançou o feitiço em direção a Alvo.

"- NÃO! – Alvo se assustou com o grito de Theodore e correu em minha direção. Eu me distrai com ele e um feitiço de Bessy me atingiu na perna e eu cai.

"- Seu infeliz! Você não devia protegê-lo! Avada kedavra... – Um luz verde saiu da varinha de Umbridge, atingindo em cheio o peito de Theodore.

"- Tia, não! Protego! – Bessy conseguiu deter o feitiço, mas Theodore já havia caído e batido com a cabeça. – Ele ainda pode ser útil! Esqueceu... Ele nos pediu para poupá-lo!

"Umbridge, contrariada, baixou a varinha, mas bufava de raiva. Bessy caminhava de um lado para o outro impaciente. Pensei em aproveitar que elas estavam descontroladas e fugir dali com Alvo, mas também não iria deixar Theodore a mercê delas, afinal, foi a intervenção dele que salvou a vida do meu filho, e eu sabia que ele precisava da minha ajuda.

"- Incarcerous! – Bessy me aprisionou onde eu cai. - Eu ainda não desisti de você. Vou ter o que quero custe o que custar. Aproveite e se despeça do seu filhinho... Depois que tiver o que quero nem ele e nem você vão ser úteis!

"- Se é os poderes da sétima que você quer, eles são seus...

"- Se fosse tão fácil Gina... Eu já os tinha! – Bessy pegou o livro. – Droga! Eu fiz tudo certo! Tem alguma coisa faltando... Eu só não sei o que é!

"- Ela tem que estar fraca Bes... – Umbridge rosnou. – O menino tem que morrer...

Depois vocês apareceram... "

- Porque o feitiço não deu certo? – Rony perguntou.

- Eu não sei... – Gina falou. – Não consegui achar uma explicação para isso, eu não lutei contra ela, mas alguém fazia isso! Mas o que me preocupa é o fato da Bessy ser uma bruxa poderosa!

- Mas ela morreu! – Exclamei. – Virou cinza!

- Eu não sei... – Gina repetiu.

- Gina, eu vi, as cinzas, você viu! – Rony comentou. – Não existe outra possibilidade!

- Ela era uma bruxa poderosa, inteligente, astuta, pegava as coisas rápido... – Gina comentou procurando o apoio de Hermione. – Não devemos subestimá-la.

- Ele pode ter feito algum feitiço para se proteger! – Hermione falou. – Voldemort tinha as horcruxes para se proteger!

- Bessy não era Voldemort... ELA MORREU! – Falei usando um tom mais alto do que pretendia e Gina apertou com força minha mão. – Er... terminou!

- É, terminou! – Gina falou sem muita convicção. - Mas, tem o Theodore, o que vai acontecer com ele? Eu acredito, tenho certeza, que ele é do bem!

- Só saberemos quando e se ele acordar! Mas quando ele se colocou diante do Alvo, o protegendo também senti que ele é do bem! – Comentei tentando parecer calmo. – Ele salvou o Al duas vezes!

- Porque poupá-lo? Quem queria o Theodore? – Hermione questionou. Diante do nosso silencio ela continuou. – Quem mais estava com a Bessy, tirando o Malfoy e a Umbridge?

- Hum... Quem também estaria interessado no Herdeiro! – Rony falou pensativo.

- Crayde, esqueceram dele? – Hermione falou. – Ele estava financiando toda essa operação. Mas um bruxo como ele não ia se envolver em uma história dessas a toa!

- Ouro e poder! Era isso que ele estava querendo! – Comentei. – Não há porque ter interesse em Theodore...

- Mas ele se aliou a Bessy... Ele é um bruxo que não faz negócio se o lucro não for muito, mas muito bom! – Hermione mexeu-se desconfortável na poltrona e continuou. – Ele fugiu ok? Bom o governo bruxo alemão, que sempre fez vistas grossas aos crimes de Crayde, teve que tomar uma atitude e deu um alerta geral, colocando ele como procurado.

- Ele também está sendo procurando pela polícia trouxa, está envolvido com tráfico de drogas, contrabando e mais outras coisas ilegais. – Rony completou.

- A Bessy, Umbridge e Malfoy não são mais uma ameaça. Temos que nos preocupar com Crayde... Os outros que estavam envolvidos já estão presos e os que fugiram não são uma ameaça eminente. Mas Crayde... Deixamos passar muito coisa!

- Sim, Harry... Crayde ainda é uma ameaça! – Gina comentou pensativa. – Talvez seja ele e não ela...

- O quê? Não entendi Gina!

- Nada... - Gina sorriu, mas não deixei de notar a breve troca de olhares entre ela e Hermione. – Crayde precisa ser detido logo! Precisamos saber o que ele quer com Theodore.

Conversamos mais um pouco, mas logo fomos dormir, já estava tarde e no outro dia iria ao Beco Diagonal com Ted comprar seu material para Hogwarts, pois dali a dois dias ele embarcaria no Expresso Hogwarts para o seu primeiro ano.

******

Andrômeda trouxe Ted cedo, pois o menino estava ansioso demais.

- Vamos logo, Dindo!

- Ted... Deixa o Harry terminar o café! – Andrômeda falou calmamente. – Como está querida?

- Que bom vê-la! Harry, vocês vêm almoçar em casa? – Gina perguntou oferecendo café a Andrômeda. – Aqui está a lista... É só segui-la e vocês estarão em casa antes do almoço!

- Eu... Acho que dá tempo! – Peguei a lista, Gina havia colocado as lojas que devia ir e o que deveria comprar. Era só entrar na loja e comprar!

- Eu vou aproveitar e fazer uma visita a sua mãe, Gina... Passo aqui no final da tarde para pegar Ted. Quero aproveitar muito esses dias antes dele ir para escola! – Andrômeda beijou a testa do neto. – Comporte-se querido!

- Eu sempre me comporto! – Os cabelos de Ted adquiriram uma tonalidade amarelo brilhante e em seguida um azul turquesa.

- Ok! Vamos Ted... – Beijei rapidamente Gina e fui para a lareira com Ted.

- Amor... Não esqueça o presente dele! – Gina lembrou-me da coruja que havia comprado para Ted, iríamos buscá-la depois que comprássemos tudo que era necessário.

******

Já havíamos comprado tudo que estava na lista, faltava somente buscar a coruja de Ted.

- Dindo, posso tomar um sorvete?

- Claro! – Fomos devagar em direção a sorveteria.

- POTTER! – Ouvi alguém me chamar, parei e olhei para trás. – Posso falar com você?

- Er... claro! Ted, vai na frente, te encontro lá logo, ah, pede um sorvete de flocos para mim! – Ted saiu correndo e eu fiquei parado esperando que Draco Malfoy dissesse o que queria comigo.

- Ted vai para Hogwarts né?! Ele cresceu... – Concordei com um gesto afirmativo, Draco não havia me parado para falar de Ted, apesar de que eles eram parentes, eu sempre esquecia esse pequeno detalhe. – Na verdade, eu queria agradecer... Por ter protegido Astória e meu filho.

- Só fiz o certo. É o meu trabalho, sou auror, esqueceu? – Não deixei de carregar essa última frase com ironia. – Quanto ao seu pai, eu...

- Meu pai... Não preciso de seus pêsames, ele teve o que mereceu! – Draco falou frio. – Potter, acontece que Astória quer oferecer um jantar em agradecimento para você e Gina...

- Ah! – Tive vontade de rir, mas logo em dei por conta que por Gina era capaz de aceitar esse convite. – Não precisa, sinceramente, não precisa!

- Astória jamais vai aceitar um não como resposta! Só estou lhe avisando, ela vai enviar o convite direto para Gina... – Draco falou baixo. – Confesso que eu preferia evitar esse jantar, mas minha opinião não é muito considerada por minha mulher!

- Eu e Gina iremos viajar, posso conseguir adiar esse encontro... Mas será difícil não aceita-lo! Bom, minha opinião também não conta muito... – Comentei. – Ted, está me esperando... Eu preciso ir!

- OK! Vou comentar com ela que vocês não estarão na cidade, talvez ela desista! – Sem dúvida, essa também era a minha esperança...

Fui ao encontro de Ted e preferi esquecer esse pequeno dialogo com Malfoy. Depois do sorvete fomos buscar a coruja.

O menino ficou tão feliz ao ver a grande coruja acinzentada que seu cabelo adquiriu várias cores.

- É minha? De verdade? – Ted não parava de repetir. – Como devo chamá-la?

- Bom, Ted, escolha você! Ela é sua!

- Será que seria errado eu chamá-la de Ninfa? – Ted perguntou enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao Caldeirão Furado para irmos para casa. – Minha mãe se chamava Ninfadora, Vovó disse que todos a chamavam de Dora ou Tonks, mas eu gosto de Ninfa. Minha mãe não ficaria chateada?

- Não querido! – Parei e me abaixei para ficar da sua altura, Ted não era um menino grande para seus onze anos. – Tenho certeza que sua mãe ia gostar muito que sua coruja recebesse esse nome.

Ted sorriu e comentou.

- Ninfa! Vick vai ficar com inveja que eu tenho uma coruja agora! Mas vou poder mandar cartas para ela da escola. Ainda vai demorar para ela ir para Hogwarts, vou sentir saudades dela!

Ted continuou falando de como sentiria saudades de Victorie, mas que às vezes a menina era muito chata, pois sempre queria brincar da mesma coisa e não gostava de jogar quadribol com ele.

******

No dia primeiro se setembro, todos fomos nos despedir de Ted na Estação King Cross. Ted estava tão empolgado, tinha tanta certeza que iria para Grifinória. Foi nostálgico atravessar a parede para chegarmos à plataforma 9 3/4. Tive a sensação que a passagem não iria se abrir, como no meu segundo ano em Hogwarts e eu e Rony fomos para lá no carro voador do Sr. Weasley.

Comentei rapidamente com Gina sobre o encontro com Draco, falei que ele havia mencionado um jantar, como já sabia, ela disse que se fossemos convidados iríamos aceitar. Mas somente depois da nossa viagem para a Itália.

Resolvemos viajar na última semana de setembro, achei melhor não questioná-la sobre estarmos indo para a Itália, ela estava tão empolgada. O que era estranho, pois antes, quando mencionei a viagem, ela estava mais resistente a sairmos, mas agora estava mais empolgada do que eu!

- É melhor você não dizer nada! Cara, elas são estranhas! – Rony comentou, enquanto me ajudava a embarcar o malão de Ted. – Hermione está me enlouquecendo por causa do aniversário de Hugo!

Ri da cara que Rony fez. Ele e Hermione seriam sempre Rony e Hermione, mesmo com os anos passando, eles achavam um motivo para brigarem. Gina comentou que era melhor ignoramos essas briguinhas deles, pois eles brigavam em um minuto e no outro já estavam de bem.

- Ted! É melhor nos despedimos, já está quase na hora! – Andrômeda se adiantou nas despedidas, abraçou longamente o neto e fez inúmeras recomendações. – Qualquer coisa avise Minerva ou Hagrid!

Depois foi a vez de Rony, Hermione, Victorie, Gina e eu.

- Ted... Procure não se meter em confusão. Lembre-se, seu pai foi professor! – Falei. - Escreva-nos para contar em que casa ficou... O chapéu sempre vai respeitar o seu desejo!

- Ted, não esqueça que seu pai foi um maroto, faça jus ao nome dele! – Rony cochichou em seu ouvido. – Harry não lhe deu um presente especial? – Vendo a negativa de Ted, Rony voltou a cochichar com ele. – Talvez no Natal! – E voltou a falar normalmente. - Sua avó e seu padrinho vão dizer o contrário, mas não esqueça que seu pai foi um maroto!

- Ronald! – Hermione puxou Rony. Sabia que ele estava pensando que eu havia dado o mapa do maroto para Ted. Até pensei em dar, mas não havia o achado, talvez Gina soubesse onde estava, mas ela não gostaria de saber o que pretendia com ele.

- É melhor você embarcar... – Ted novamente se despediu de todos e embarcou no Expresso, acenando para todos. Quando a locomotiva começou a se mover, Tiago, Victorie, Alvo e Rose correram acenando para Ted; Hugo e Lilly haviam ficado em casa.

- Voltem... Está na hora de irmos! – Gina chamou as crianças.

- Eu vou buscá-los! – Rony se afastou para buscá-los, nos despedimos de Andrômeda, que aparatou dali mesmo. Nós iríamos almoçar em uma lanchonete trouxa e depois eu e Rony iríamos para o Ministério e as meninas voltariam para casa com as crianças.

Caminhávamos devagar pelas ruas de Londres, Rony e Hermione na frente com as crianças e eu e Gina um pouco atrás.

- Harry... – Gina me chamou, falou baixo. – Acho que tem alguém nos seguindo!

Olhei discretamente para trás, e não vi ninguém.

- Acho que foi um engano! – Falei também baixo. – Tiago, não corre! Gi, você sabe onde está o meu mapa do maroto?

- Harry... Eu sei o que vi, tem alguém nos cuidado desde a estação! – Gina comentou enquanto entravamos na lanchonete. – Não consegui ver se era um homem ou uma mulher, mas usava uma capa preta e um chapéu!

- Gina, eu não vi ninguém... Quer dizer, não tem ninguém suspeito aqui! – Olhei novamente ao nosso redor e só vi pessoas caminhando rapidamente. – Gina, vamos entrar!

Gina suspirou e olhou novamente ao redor como se certificasse que não havia ninguém mesmo e depois entrou. Acompanhei o gesto de Gina, meus olhos se focaram em uma cabine telefônica, havia alguém ali que antes não estava, alguém de capa preta. Pisquei varias vezes, mas quando voltei a olhar para o local não vi mais nada suspeito. Talvez estivesse impressionado com as palavras de Gina, ninguém, mesmo um bruxo, não iria conseguir desaparecer em frações de segundos! Repeti essa ideia diversas vezes em minha cabeça, para tentar me convencer.

N/B: Nhá! Quando eu penso que voltarei a respirar, lá vem a Srta. Agatha Day Christie com mais um mistério! Capítulo revelador e intrigante ao mesmo tempo! Quem diria, Gina paranóica! Também, depois de quase perder um filho.. Que atire o primeiro avada quem não agiria exatamente como ela! Beijos a todos, Alessandra.

N/A: Bom, meus queridos leitores capítulo 34 completinho para vocês. Desculpem a demora, mas o trabalho me envolveu mais do que imagina. Quem achava que essa história já iria para o final feliz... Ainda temos cinco capítulos mais o epílogo, então ainda muita água vai rolar debaixo dessa ponte. Quero saber as hipóteses de vocês sobre o que está assombrando a Gina... Como sempre, qualquer coisa que tenha deixado passar me avisem. O próximo capítulo já tá em andamento, mas não tenho previsão para posta-lo. Beijos para todos.

Daiana

Beijinhos especiais para a Eveni (obrigada, continua lendo que a fic já está no fim) e Mickky (obrigada e desculpe a demora em atualizar).


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35 – O Poder da Sétima Filha**

- PAI!!! PAPAI!!!! – Acordei assustado com o grito que vinha do quarto de um dos meninos. - MAMÃE!!!

Primeiro pensei em Alvo, mas logo reconheci o choro de Tiago. Levantei-me correndo em direção ao seu quarto. Tiago estava sentado na cama, seu rosto banhando em lágrimas. Fui logo a sua direção e o peguei no colo para acalmá-lo.

- Pronto... Foi só um sonho ruim. Papai tá aqui! – Tiago enterrou o rostinho no meu ombro ainda soluçando. - Passou!

- Era um homem mau, queria me levar... – Tiago resmungou. Era a quarta vez que Tiago tinha pesadelos. Pelo que ele contava, era sempre a mesmo sonho: um homem de preto que queria pegá-lo. Continuei afagando seus cabelos...

Com tudo que aconteceu, ficamos preocupados que Alvo pudesse ter algum tipo de sequela, más lembranças... Mas não! Alvo, sempre que questionado sobre quando estava com Bessy, falava pouco; disse que teve medo, mas sabia que eu e mãe iríamos buscá-lo logo, pois a moça que o levou sempre falava isso; e, um homem bom deu comida para ele e brincou, deduzimos logo que foi Theodore. Quanto a Bessy e a Umbridge, Al disse que tinha medo delas, que gritavam com ele, mas o homem bom sempre o defendia. Chegamos à conclusão que Bessy não seria burra de fazer algo que ferisse o menino, pois ele era seu objeto de barganha, ela o usaria para ter o que queria de nós.

Isso foi um grande alívio. Apesar de ter sido um evento traumático, não afetou meu menino nas proporções que eu e Gina imaginávamos. Se havia deixado sequelas, ainda não sabíamos ao certo, mas Alvo não me parecia tão frágil...

- Passou Tiago... – Mas agora tinham os pesadelos de Tiago. O que estava acontecendo. Será que isso não teria fim?

- Harry... O que está acontecendo? – Gina estava parada na porta do quarto, sua expressão demonstrava preocupação. Apesar de tudo ter acabado, ela não estava dormindo bem, andava sempre irritada e continuava achando que tinha alguém nos perseguindo. – Outro pesadelo!

- Sim,... Mas já passou... Ele já dormiu novamente! – Falei colocando Tiago na cama; Gina se aproximou e conferiu se ele dormia mesmo.

- Pesadelo de novo... É a terceira vez só essa semana... Harry!

- Gina... Ele só está impressionado... – Falei tentando ignorar o tom da voz de Gina. – Vamos deitar!

Gina cobriu Tiago e saiu do quarto, parando de braços cruzados no meio do corredor, com uma expressão típica de Sra. Weasley, o que não era bom sinal!

- Tem alguma coisa acontecendo! Tiago não teria pesadelos seguidos à toa! – Gina falou, dei de ombros e aproveite para dar uma espiada em Alvo. – Eu odeio quando você faz isso! HARRY, NÃO SE FAÇA DE DESENTENDIDO!

- TALVEZ SE VOCÊ NÃO ESTIVESSE TÃO PROTETORA COM ELES... – As palavras saíram da minha boca sem eu sentir e em um tom mais alto do que pretendia também. – Gina, eles sentem! Droga, você não está os deixando brincarem no jardim! Por que você acha que Tiago tá chorando para ficar na escola e tendo pesadelos?

Essas primeiras semanas de Tiago na escola nova estavam sendo difíceis. Ele havia se dado tão bem na creche, mas agora... Gina estava ficando quase todos os dias na escola, a adaptação dele estava complicada, ele chorava que não queria ficar longe da mãe e se agarrava em Gina, não a deixando ir embora.

- Harry... – Gina começou também falando alto, mas o resmungo de Lilly a fez calar. Ela foi ver a menina e logo voltou entrando no nosso quarto, eu a segui, fechando a porta e lançando um iabaffiato/i. – É tudo novo para o Tiago! A escola, a professora, os colegas, agora ele está ficando em horário integral... Isso é normal! Na creche, ele via o Alvo e Rose na outra sala. Ontem e hoje, ele ficou sem problemas...

- Ontem eu o levei e não fiz cena, como você anda fazendo! - Respirei fundo. - Gina... Essa sua proteção com eles está indo longe demais. Quando Alvo volta para a creche? Quando você vai voltar a trabalhar?

- Você acha que eu estou protetora demais... – Gina começou a andar nervosa pelo quarto. - OK, EU ESTOU SIM! Porque eu... Eu não sei explicar, mas eu acho que eu tenho que cuidar deles! Bessy podia ter feito muito mal ao Al... Eu tive meu filho praticamente morto nos meus braços, será que você não entende isso Harry?

- Gi, eu entendo, isso me atinge muito mais do que você pode imaginar! – Tentei falar mais calmo. - É claro que você, que nós, temos que cuidar deles, somos seus pais! Mas você está exagerando! Bessy está morta! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir isso! – Passei as mãos nervoso pelo cabelo. – Gina, meu amor, acabou ninguém vai fazer mal a eles... Alvo está bem!

- Eu sei... Eu estou tentando me convencer disso, eu quero acreditar que acabou... Mas algo me diz que não! – Gina falou angustiada. – Aquele dia na estação tinha alguém nos cuidado, outro dia, quando eu fui levar o Tiago na escola também... Eu sei que você não acredita... Mas eu sei o que estou sentido!

- Eu não vi ninguém... – Isso não era bem verdade, mas era só uma impressão minha, pelo menos tentei me convencer disso. – Gina, por favor... Alvo me perguntou se não ia voltar para a escolinha, ele gosta tanto! Eu coordenei a verificação dos feitiços de segurança na creche e na escola... Luna está contando com você para assumir o jornal quando ela sair de licença! Gina, meu amor, talvez seja melhor não viajarmos!

- NÃO HARRY! Precisamos viajar sim! Mas Alvo não precisa voltar para a creche ainda... – Gina deitou-se evitando me encarar.

- GINEVRA, PELO AMOR DE MÉRLIN... Isso está passando dos limites, depois você me acusa de ser protetor! Lembra o quanto você me acusava disso? O quanto sofremos quando ficamos separados... Sempre tive medo de perdê-la, de Voldemort descobrir o que eu sentia por você e fazer algum mal... Gina lembra como você ficou magoada na gravidez da Lilly?! – Falei alto e ríspido. Gina colocou as mãos no ouvido como se não quisesse ouvir encolhendo-se na cama. Fui até ela e forcei que ela me encarasse. – Gina, você não faz mais nenhum feitiço perto do Alvo, não é isso que vai afeta-lo, está sufocando Tiago, não é assim que você vai evitar que algo aconteça a ele! E Lilly, acha que eu não percebi! Você não está deixando nem a sua mãe pega-la!

Gina não falava nada. Evitava me encarar, mas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Sabia que estava sendo duro com ela, mas ela precisa ouvir isso. Até Monstro comentou que ela estava possessiva demais com as crianças. Até comigo, queria saber que horas eu chegaria, onde estava; se me atrasava cinco minutos, ela já mandava um patrono. Usava a lareira vária vezes por dia, até o pessoal do departamento brincou que a marcação estava cerrada.

– AH, QUE DIABOS VOCÊ QUER TANTO FAZER NA ITÁLIA? - Gina não respondeu, afundou o rosto no meu ombro chorando mais. – Gi... Eu não queria ter gritado... Mas você está me deixando confuso!

Gina continuava chorando, eu comecei a beijar seus ombros, seu pescoço e ela não esboçava nenhuma reação.

- Harry para! – Continuei beijando-a, mas ainda sentia seu corpo tenso. – Harry... Eu não quero!

Minhas mãos começaram a acariciar sua barriga, os beijos no pescoço foram ficando mais intensos e ela começou a gemer baixinho.

- Não quer mesmo? – Gina se virou, me encarando com aqueles lindos olhos castanhos que tinham uma nuvem de preocupação. – Não suporto ver você chorando...

- Eu, eu só estou com medo... Harry, eu amo demais todos vocês para pensar na possibilidade de perdê-los...

- Gina, você nunca vai me perder e eu nunca não vou deixar nada acontecer com nossas crianças... Nunca, meu amor! Nunca... – Beijei seus olhos molhados de lágrimas.

- Eu vou tentar me controlar... Prometo! – Gina sorriu. – Ok! Alvo volta para a creche amanhã e você pode levar Tiago para a escola. Depois da nossa viagem eu volto a trabalhar... – Gina suspirou e me deu um beijo rápido. - Quanto a nossa viagem, eu vou contar, mas não agora... Me abraça!

- Só abraço? – Perguntei aninhando Gina em meus braços.

- Só... Quero me sentir protegida! – Concordei afagando seus cabelos para ela se acalmar. – Desculpe, mas não estou no clima para mais nada!

- Não me importo de só abraçá-la, de protegê-la! – Falei limpando suas lágrimas. Porque isso não tinha um fim? Só queria uma resposta? – Eu sempre vou estar aqui... Afinal, eu sou o menino que sobreviveu duas vezes, certo? – falei fazendo uma careta, mas que deu resultado, pois Gina esboçou um sorriso tímido...

******  
Já fazia três semanas que Ted havia ido para Hogwarts; como todos suspeitavam o Chapéu Seletor havia o selecionado para a Grifinória (apesar de o chapéu ficar na dúvida quanto à Lufa-Lufa, casa de Tonks). Na carta que ele havia nos enviando, parecia encantado com tudo. Sabia que ele se daria bem em Hogwarts, mas confesso que ainda precisava lidar com a ideia que Ted estaria longe por um bom tempo, não viria aos finais de semana para nossa casa, não jogaria quadribol com ele... E o pior, era que precisava desde agora ir me preparando para ver Tiago embarcando no Expresso, depois Alvo, Lilly...

Depois daquela noite, Gina procurou cooperar com a adaptação de Tiago na escola, agora ele já estava ficando sem criar tantos problemas. Quanto a Alvo voltar para a creche, foi um pouco mais complicado, Gina fez questão de fazer uma série de recomendações para a equipe creche, eu já estava achando que a diretora iria nos expulsar de lá e dizer que não queria mais o nosso filho na escola dela. Por fim, ela se convenceu, mas acho que a carinha de felicidade de Alvo ao voltar para a escola amoleceu o coração de Gina.

Concordamos que Lilly ficaria em casa, pois ainda era muito cedo para ela frequentar a creche. Mas, como fizemos com os meninos, Lilly iria para a natação. Também sugeri a possibilidade de termos uma babá para ela, mas Gina achou melhor outro elfo como há tempos pensávamos. E por incrível que parece Monstro nos disse que já tinha um elfo perfeito para o trabalho. Assim que voltássemos de viagem, resolveríamos isso!

Também ficou acertado que depois de nossa viagem, Gina voltaria a trabalhar no Pasquim. Ela sabia que Luna contava com ela para assumir a direção do jornal enquanto ela estaria afastada por causa do bebê que nasceria em alguns meses. Eu apoiei a volta dela ao trabalho, por um tempo desejei que ela não trabalhasse, mas agora já havia me acostumado e quando Gina ventilou a possibilidade de parar de trabalhar, não achei que seria uma boa ideia, se fosse em outra circunstância. Contudo, Gina optou por um horário bastante flexível, iria ao jornal somente na parte da tarde.

Como ficaríamos fora apenas cinco dias, Gina achou que não era bom alterar a rotina das crianças, por isso Arthur e Molly foram "convocados" a ficar no Largo Grimmauld esses dias, o que eles aceitaram prontamente.

- Harry... Não tem porque se preocupar! Os feitiços de segurança do Largo estão ok... – Rony comentou depois que nos conferimos todos os feitiços de segurança da minha casa.

Depois daquela invasão no Chalé da Praia, achei melhor refazer todos os feitiços de segurança do Largo Grimmauld, inclusive mudar o fiel do segredo, pois era fácil deduzir que seria o Rony e vice versa; agora o fiel de minha casa era George (quem desconfiaria do gêmeo?), e Percy era o fiel da casa deles (menos improvável ainda!).

- E eu e Rony estaremos sempre por aqui! – Hermione comentou. – Rony, fica com ele, não aguento mais! Vou ajudar a Gi com a bagagem! – Hermione passou Hugo para Rony. O menino não queria ficar no colo do pai, queria era explorar o ambiente.

- Hugo... Aqui com o papai! – Rony mal colocou o filho no chão e ele já estava longe. Ainda tínhamos que passar por essa fase com Lilly, mas lembro bem que eu e Gina ficávamos exaustos com Tiago e Alvo. – Eu tenho a impressão que a Hermione dá todos os dias para ele alguma poção energizante! Cara... Rose era tão calminha!

Minha esperança era que Lilly fosse calminha, mas se puxasse aos irmãos - i e a mãe/i - era melhor esquecer essa possibilidade.

- Rony... Hum, não quero que a Gina saiba, mas você escalou aurores para fazer a segurança da casa? – Perguntei usando um tom de voz mais baixo.

Havia visto duas vezes seguidas, alguém estranho rondando o Largo Grimmauld. Gina havia visto alguém na estação, depois quando levou Tiago a escola. Talvez por isso não estivesse mais tão empolgado em viajar, mas sempre que mencionava isso Gina argumentava que "precisamos ir", mas não esclarecia essa urgência. Já estava claro que essa viagem não era para comemorar nosso nono aniversário de casamento; tinha algo mais. Sempre que iríamos conversar sobre isso acontecia algo, uma das crianças pedia atenção ou qualquer outra coisa que adiava mais uma vez saber o motivo de irmos para a Itália.

- Sim! Fiz tudo como pediu! Mas, Harry, você não está entrando na paranóia da Gina?! Investiguei aquele dia na estação, ninguém com as descrições que a Gina falou foi visto naquela redondeza. Também não foi detectado nenhum tipo de magia suspeita!

- Eu só quero conferir! - Rony, talvez tenha ficado impressionado com o que ela falou... - Bom, você não comentou nada com a Hermione? Não quero alimentar essa paranóia da Gina! – Rony não falou nada, só concordou com um gesto positivo. – Ela está mais tranquila agora...

******

Acordei sentido a ausência de Gina na cama. Estava tão acostumado com Gina do meu lado que não levava um minuto para sentir a sua ausência quando ela se levantava. Não percebi nenhuma luz em nosso quarto, nem no banheiro e não lembro de ter ouvido uma das crianças chorar.

Levantei-me apressado e fui direto para o corredor. O quarto dos três estava em absoluto silêncio. Onde ela estava? Sempre entrava em pânico quando acordava e não achava Gina. Cozinha, sala, escritório... Alguma coisa sobre a viagem. A nossa chave do portal para Roma seria acionada às 4 horas da tarde, já estava tudo pronto, pelo menos foi o que ela comentou antes de irmos dormir!

A sala estava iluminada somente pela luz que vinha da lareira. Senti a presença; ela, seu perfume floral... Uma coisa era certa. Eu e Gina estávamos juntos há bastante tempo, mas ainda existia a mesma paixão, o mesmo amor, a mesma urgência... Lembro que, naquele ano que ficamos afastados, as vezes, eu pensava nela com tanta intensidade que, por frações de segundo, sentia a presença dela. Será que éramos almas gêmeas como Luna falou? Eu não saberia dizer ao certo, mas só sei que minha conexão com ela era tão real, não precisamos nos esforçar para saber o que o outro queria.

Sabia que Gina não andava nos seus melhores dias, que ainda existia uma angustia nela em relação à Bessy e toda aquela história, por mais que eu quisesse me convencer de que tudo estava terminado, sabia que havia algo, era só olhar para ela.

- Senti sua falta... – Falei beijando sua testa.

- Sabia que viria! – Gina fez um gesto para me sentar ao lado dela.

- Que livro é esse? – Percebi que Gina tinha um livro aberto. Ela se aconchegou em meus braços e deu um longo suspiro.

- O motivo de estarmos viajando! – Gina me alcançou o livro e eu o reconheci como o livro que Hermione tinha conseguido para Gina, para ela estudar sobre os poderes da Sétima filha. – Quando estávamos no chalé da praia eu e Hermione descobrimos uma carta escondida na capa do livro, tinha um nome... Iremos a Itália conhecer uma Sétima filha!

- Gi... Você falou que eram poucas as sétimas filhas, que talvez você fosse a última viva! – Questionei surpreso.

- Bom, pelo que eu e Hermione investigamos não existe, depois de mim, uma sétima filha... Mas a dona desse livro ainda vive, Harry!

- Mas... Como?

- O livro não foi escrito por ela, talvez uma antecessora... Mas o importante Harry é que existe outra Sétima filha, e ela pode me esclarecer algumas coisas... – Gina, vendo minha expressão confusa, continuou. – Pelo que deduzi, ela foi instruída para ser a Sétima filha, o que não aconteceu comigo... Então ela sabe muito mais que eu! Ela pode me explicar por que Lilly é especial.

- Como? Deve ser a mesma explicação para a sensibilidade à magia de Alvo e Tiago já ser, mesmo tão novo, um grande bruxo... Lembra a Herança mágica, nosso contato com as Horcruxes!

- Não, Harry! Com a Lilly é diferente! – Gina ficou de frente para mim e abriu o livro, tirando dele um pedaço de pergaminho. – Tava escondido na capa... Leia...

"Querida Lexie... Está feito! O menino está em segurança com a família trouxa, pelo menos até ele ir para Hogwarts, não precisamos nos preocupar. A menina nasceu. Já falei com a família e eles esperam o seu contato, acredito que aceitaram a nossa ideia. Vamos deixar nas mãos do destino, tenho certeza que o caminho deles irá se cruzar. Ele será preparado para enfrentar um grande perigo; se sair vitorioso, terá para sempre ela ao seu lado, como há tempos já foi escrito, e depois de tanto tempo longe, eles merecem ser felizes juntos. Não devemos correr risco expondo-a, se Aquele-que-não-pode-ser-nomeado souber o que ela representa para ele, tudo estará perdido! Ele precisa dela viva. O amor que sempre os uniu dará forças para ele nessa jornada. Do sempre seu, Alvo".

- Gi... É sobre nós que estão falando? – Meu espanto era tanto que deixei o livro cair. – Dumbledore assinou essa carta!

- Deduzo que sim, Harry... – Gina falou tranquila recolhendo o livro do chão. – Tem um nome completo aqui... Alexandra Castelli... Com esse nome chegamos a Roma e a Condessa d'Angeli... Se é ela a Lexie, eu não sei... mas é isso que vamos descobrir!

- Hermione não ficou de devolver o livro para o amigo dela na Alemanha? – Lembrei que Hermione havia feito algum comentário nesse sentido.

- Sim, mas posso ficar com ele o tempo que for necessário. Até porque esse livro foi parar na Alemanha de uma forma muito curiosa! – Gina riu. – Simplesmente apareceu do nada na mesa do professor com um bilhete para ser entregue aos cuidados de Hermione Weasley.

- Hermione não era casada ainda quando estava na Alemanha. E como saberiam que esse livro deveria parar nas mãos dela? – Questionei e Gina sorriu como dissesse eu não sei. – Mas você tem que devolver! Eu não estou enganado!

- Hum... É o mais curioso ainda! Hermione comentou que o amigo dela disse que poderíamos usar o livro pelo tempo que precisássemos, mas precisamos devolver, pois era da coleção particular do professor. – Gina parecia uma criança empolgada com um brinquedo novo. – Mas, ele mandou uma carta para Hermione logo depois que ela saiu do hospital dizendo que era para devolver o livro para a dona e contou sobre como o livro foi parar lá! Mas a gente não sabe quem é a dona! Ainda não!

- Gina... Você tá achando que essa condessa, que é uma sétima filha, mandou o livro para você?

- Não estou achando... Eu tenho certeza! – Gina ficou de frente para mim de joelhos no sofá.

- É, pode ser... – Gina sorriu e colocou o livro na mesa de centro e voltou a se aproximar de mim.

- Bom, e acho que estou em dívida com você, daquela outra noite, lembra? – Fiz um gesto positivo.

******

- Harry levanta! – Gina abriu as cortinas permitindo que a luz forte do sol entrasse no quarto. Fechei os olhos, tanta claridade estava me irritando. Minha cabeça doía, sentia-me nauseado, tonto.

- Gina... Eu não estou bem! – Falei não querendo sair daquela cama.

- Harry... Um banho e uma poção revitalizante... – Gina falou sem dó. – Depois de tudo que você comeu e bebeu ontem!

- Gina... Eu não conseguia dizer não para todos aqueles bruxos... A comida era maravilhosa e o vinho! – fiz uma careta ao lembrar do banquete que foi oferecido a nós por alguns empresários bruxos italianos. Admito que abusei da comida e do vinho, mas era tudo tão bom...

Não sei como, mas a notícia que estávamos no país foi divulgada na comunidade bruxa italiana (talvez o fato de fazermos essa viagem pelos meios bruxos, ficarmos em um hotel bruxo e que o sobrenome Potter, mesmo depois de onze anos, ainda era muito famoso), apesar de dizermos que era uma viagem de férias, alguns convites não se poderia evitar. Como o banquete com os empresários bruxos, o almoço com o primeiro ministro e sua esposa e - o mais curioso de todos: um convite para um chá com a Condessa. Quando recebemos o pergaminho nos convidado Gina, ficou muito entusiasmada. Esse convite era o principal motivo de estarmos na Itália.

- Harry anda... Vamos nos atrasar... – Gina puxou as cobertas me obrigando a levantar, me dei por conta que estava nu.

Lembrei-me que Gina também havia bebido bastante e fizemos uma ifestinha particular/i quando voltamos para o hotel. Afinal, era bom não precisar se preocupar com crianças dormindo no quarto ao lado. Mas ela parecia que não havia sido tão atingida pelos maravilhosos vinhos italianos.

- Podemos repetir a noite? – Falei me aproximando dela, seus cabelos tinha cheiro de xampu. – É uma ótima forma de me acordar!

– Harry!!! Querido, tivemos uma BOA noite... Mas temos outros assuntos importantes para resolver hoje. – Gina se desvencilhou de meus braços. - A viagem até lá é longa e não vamos usar nenhum meio de transporte bruxo... Não quero que ninguém saiba do nosso encontro com a Condessa! Então, vá tomar seu banho...

- Gi... Será que alguém? Será que alguém associou você a condessa? – Perguntei antes de entrar no banheiro.

- Não... Acho que não... Não tem como saber! – Gina falou segura. – Enquanto você toma banho, vou falar com as crianças e pedir para trazerem o nosso café!

*******

- Acho que é aqui! – Falei parando o carro alugado. Estávamos em uma vila afastada três horas de Roma, chamava-se Sunshine, ou Luz do sol. Era um lugar realmente muito iluminado, como se ali o sol sempre brilhasse.

- Aquela casa! – Gina falou olhando em direção a casa que ficava no pé de uma colina. Era uma mansão, de pedras, com uma arquitetura rústica, mas muito bem cuidada. – iSignora, prego/i procuramos pela Condessa D´Angeli, Alexandra Castelli... – Gina se dirigiu a uma senhora que estava próxima ao local onde estacionamos.

- Sim... E 'qui ... La contessa di aspettarsi ... Ci sono volte a mia figlia! – A senhora falou calmamente e apontou um caminho de pedras cercado por flores do campo.

- O que ela disse? – Perguntei seguindo Gina.

- Que a condessa já está nos aguardando. – Gina parou e me olhou. – Há muito tempo!

Preferi não comentar e continuamos nosso caminho em silêncio. Quando chegamos em frente à porta, não foi preciso bater, pois ela logo se abriu e uma senhora com cabelos grisalhos e robusta, com um sorriso cativante, nos recebeu.

- Sra. e Sr. Potter... – Gina fez um gesto positivo. – a Condessa espera há muito por vocês... Por favor, entrem! – Entramos, era uma casa que irradiava uma energia muito boa, era como se já estivesse estado ali antes. – Sentem-se, tomem um refresco! A viagem foi longa... Fiquem a vontade, eu vou avisar a condessa! Ela está ansiosa com a visita de vocês!

- Obrigada! Nos também desejamos muito esse encontro! – Gina falou simpática. Quando a senhora saiu, ela se voltou para mim. – Harry, esse lugar, parece que já tive aqui antes... Me sinto voltando para casa!

- Engraçado, eu também! – Falei sentando e bebendo o gole do refresco de limão. Gina sorriu e também se serviu de refresco.

Dez minutos depois, a senhora que nos recebeu voltou.

- A condessa vai recebê-los agora! – Ela anunciou. – Se vocês não estiverem cansados da viagem... Preparamos um lanche na sacada. De lá da para ver a vila toda!

- Estamos bem! – Gina falou. – A viagem não foi cansativa, foi muito tranquila!

- Ok, mas já aviso, a Condessa faz questão que passem a noite aqui... Então já mandei preparar o quarto para vocês! – E antes que disséssemos qualquer coisa, ela completou. – Não se preocupem... Já tomamos todas as providencias, acredito que as vestes que pedi para trazer de Roma serviram magicamente em vocês! Ah, eu me chamo Maddalena... Minha mãe era inglesa, estive em Hogwarts na mesma época que seus pais Sra. Potter...

- Gina, por favor... – Então, ela era uma bruxa.

– Hum... Desculpe, mas a Vila é... Têm outros como nós aqui? – Perguntei.

- Todos... – Ela falou sorridente. – Aqui só moram bruxos!

*******

Chegamos à sacada e avistamos uma senhora elegantemente vestida, ereta, com uma postura aristocrática, os cabelos prateados muito bem penteados em um coque. Virou-se para nós e abriu os braços, seus olhos estavam marejados, ou eu estava vendo coisas.

- Vocês não sabem meus filhos, o quanto desejei ver vocês dois juntos... – Foi ao nosso encontro e nos abraçou longamente. Olhei para Gina confuso e ela me retornou com o mesmo olhar. – Eu sei, estão achando que sou uma velha senil... Tudo vai ser esclarecido, se vocês chegaram até aqui, imagino que já sabem de muita coisa... E, existe alguma ameaça! Mas sentem-se... Maddalena preparou um lanche...

Sentamos e ficamos em silêncio. Tanto eu quanto Gina não tínhamos o que falar, estávamos surpresos, eufóricos... Estava claro que todos aqui sabiam da nossa visita.

- Bom... Eu tenho muito que falar, vocês devem ter muitas dúvidas... – Ela começou. – Eu, mesmo de longe, sempre acompanhei a vida de vocês... Sei tudo o que aconteceu... Queria ter estado presente quando Lilian nasceu... Mas minha saúde não me deixa sair muito daqui!

- Lilly... – Gina resmungou. - Como?

- Uma sétima filha sempre sabe quando uma outra irmã está passando por um momento difícil! Somos unidas por laços muito maiores do que o de sangue... Mas é melhor começar pelo começo... – Falou, nos servindo de chá. – Só peço que não nos julguem, nos só fizemos o que achamos que era melhor para vocês...

Eu e Gina nos olhamos e ficamos em silêncio. Tinha a sensação que sairia desse encontro com muitas respostas.

- Bom... A lenda, mito, folclore que envolve o número sete sempre existiu. Muitos dão a esse número propriedades místicas. – Deu uma pausa e continuou. – Até os trouxas acreditam nisso! Então sempre houve muitas histórias que envolvem o nascimento de um sétimo filho. Agora, imaginem tudo que envolve o nascimento de uma menina, sétima filha, única mulher em sete gerações de uma família puro sangue?

- Eu! – Gina exclamou. – Meus pais sabiam disso?

- Não exatamente... Eles não tinham noção do que seu nascimento representava... Mas Gina, não os condene, eles só fizeram o que eu é Alvo pedimos! – Ela falou. – Mas continuando, seu nascimento foi algo mágico, único... Envolveu um conjunto de energias poderosas. Você já deve saber que o seu nascimento foi o único nesses últimos cinquenta anos, depois de dois séculos só houve o nascimento de duas sétimas filhas e que dificilmente outra menina vai nascer nessas circunstâncias!

- O que faz da Gina uma bruxa única? – Falei.

- Exato Harry! Gina é única... – Ela tomou um gole do seu chá. – Na verdade, existe uma raríssima, quase nula, possibilidade de outra sétima filha nascer, não com as mesmas características de Gina. Meus estudos sobre as famílias bruxas não indicam o nascimento de outra menina que possa ter o poder da sétima filha. Houve muitos casamentos com nascidos trouxas, mestiços, e é difícil que em sete gerações não nasça uma menina! – Sorriu. – Depois, os bruxos não estão mais tendo muitos filhos...

- Isso é verdade! – Gina comentou e eu concordei. – Mas eu estou curiosa! O que tudo isso implica? Eu sei que tenho habilidades maiores que os outros bruxos, mas eu realmente estou confusa...

- Gina, isso é compreensivo! Eu e Alvo chegamos a conclusão que seria melhor para você ser criada sem saber quem realmente você é! Isso a protegeria.

- Mas... – Gina começou.

- Eu vou contar... Tudo para vocês... Daí vocês vão entender! Mas sugiro que vocês passem a noite aqui... Maddalena já tomou todas as providências... Se vocês estão satisfeitos, eu os convido para um passeio pelo jardim, assim vocês conhecem um pouco desse lugar!

******

Acompanhamos a Condessa pelo belo jardim, tinha flores de todos os tipos. Ela nos explicava a história de cada planta. Era uma mulher encantadora, foi instantânea nossa simpatia, era como se nos conhecêssemos há anos. Ela nos contou que era inglesa, amiga de infância de Dumbledore, frequentou Hogwarts e se tornou a Condessa D´Angeli quando se casou com Julianno Castelli. Depois de quase meia hora caminhando, ela indicou dois bancos e fomos até lá.

- Não consigo ficar mais tanto tempo caminhando... A idade chega sem trégua! – comentou sentando, Gina sentou ao seu lado e sentei no banco da frente, observei como ela era atenciosa e carinhosa com Gina. A tratava como uma filha.

- A senhora sempre se refere a Dumbledore... Vocês eram próximos? – Perguntei com um certo receio de que fosse mal interpretado.

- Tudo bem, Harry! – Era como se ela soubesse o que pensava. – Alvo era um grande amigo... Nunca fomos mais do que isso! Ele me apresentou ao meu marido! Eu me casei muito cedo, infelizmente não tivemos filhos e meu marido morreu cedo. Desde então, vivo aqui!

- A senhora... Também é uma sétima filha, como eu?

- Sou Gina, com as mesmas características... Depois de mim, só existe você... – Ela falou serenamente.

- Porque só agora entrou em contato com Gina, com a gente? - Questionei.

- Eu sempre pesquisei a história das famílias bruxas, por ser uma sétima filha, era minha missão saber quando uma irmã iria nascer. Foi assim que cheguei aos Weasley. Sabia que Alvo conhecia Molly e Arthur, então pedi para ele nos colocar em contato assim que Gina nasceu, mas Alvo estava muito envolvido com outros assuntos mais urgentes, precisava garantir sua segurança Harry, infelizmente nos sabemos como tudo terminou. Quando soube da morte de seus pais, tive certeza que precisa proteger Gina... Pois se Voldemort soubesse que uma sétima filha havia nascido, estava em jogo um poder maior, muito maior que também seria uma ameaça aos planos dele. Até porque, assim que Gina nasceu fui informada que vocês estavam destinados... Então se Voldemort soubesse que o menino destinado a colocar em xeque todo seu poder, estava destinado a uma menina que nasceu para ser uma bruxa poderosa. Bom, ele iria querer tirar os dois do caminho!

- Como assim destinados? – Gina questionou. – Aquela história de alma gêmea...

- Sim... Vocês são almas gêmeas... Mas falaremos sobre isso em outra ocasião! – ela falou segura e continuou. – Alvo tratou de cuidar de Harry, eu entrei em contato com seus pais e falei sobre você ser uma bruxa poderosa, sugeri que eles tratassem isso como uma lenda, um mito, e não dessem atenção para suas manifestações mágicas, pois qualquer coisa poderia despertar o interesse de Voldemort. Todos estavam assustados com os últimos acontecimentos que envolvia os Potter's, então seus pais não questionaram minha intervenção, concordaram que era melhor educá-la como uma criança bruxa qualquer... Como a caçula de seis irmãos e única menina, era fácil entender o excesso de zelo que tinham com você! Mas nunca foi a toa Ginevra! Seus pais e seus irmãos mais velhos, Gui e Carlinhos também sabiam...

Gina parecia entender porque sempre foram todos tão cuidadosos com ela. Não era só o fato de ser a caçula, única menina; eles tinham medo do que poderia acontecer. Lembrei que no dia da batalha em Hogwarts, o Sr. Weasley não queria Gina duelando, queria que ela ficasse em segurança na sala precisa. Isso fazia tanto sentido agora!

- O plano deu certo, mas no seu primeiro ano na escola, você foi possuída por Tom Riddle. - A condessa continuou depois de alguns segundos de silêncio. - Pensei em tirá-la na escola, entrei em contato com seus pais, talvez fosse a hora de iniciá-la nos poderes da sétima filha, mas Alvo me convenceu que você estaria segura lá, que chamaríamos mais atenção tirando você da escola... Mesmo sendo criada como uma bruxa normal, todos sabiam que era a sétima filha, de uma família puro sangue e única menina em sete gerações.

- Mas foi uma grande coincidência o diário ter ido parar comigo e tudo que aconteceu... Poderia ter sido com qualquer um! – Gina comentou.

- Foi uma coincidência, mas se você não fosse uma sétima filha jamais iria conseguir abrir a Câmara. Acredito que Malfoy não a escolheu a toa, como disse todos sabiam sobre você! – Concordamos, todos sabiam mesmo. - Nesse momento, tive certeza que você precisava ser protegida e treinada. Mas a nossa sorte foi que Voldemort, tão cego pelo poder, tão obcecado pelo Harry nunca percebeu você! – Ela levantou-se e começou a caminhar em direção a casa, a seguimos. - Então MacGonnagal sugeriu aulas para você, lembra, aulas de reforço para recuperar o seu primeiro ano conturbado. – Gina sorriu, ela já havia comentado dessas aulas. - Sutilmente, ela começou o seu treinamento, ajudá-la a controlar sua magia.

- Hoje eu sei que MacGonnagal me ensinou muito mais do que aprenderíamos no primeiro ano de escola! – Gina comentou.

- Os anos foram passando... Querida, você sabia que era mais habilidosa que as outras bruxas, mas você também sabia que outros não podiam saber disso! Você sempre teve uma intuição muito apurada! É uma das principais características de uma sétima filha... – Gina sorriu ao ouvir o comentário. – Até com Harry... Agiu por intuição, não foi?

- É... Mas, às vezes, eu duvidei um pouco dessa intuição! – Gina falou rindo e me olhando. – Mas... Minha intuição diz que meus filhos ainda correm perigo!

- Gina... Infelizmente, você não pode duvidar da sua intuição, não nesse caso! Eu... Eu acho, tenho certeza, que um grande perigo ainda ronda a segurança de seus filhos. – Levantei-me rapidamente, Gina se retraiu. – Calma... A luta pelo poder cega as pessoas... Foi o que aconteceu com Voldemort e é o que está acontecendo agora! E, seus filhos são bruxos habilidosos demais, possuem características mágicas raríssimas.

- Por causa da herança mágica, nosso contato com as horcruxes... – Falei e ela concordou com um gesto positivo.

- Sim Harry! Você é um bruxo poderoso, já nasceu com esse dom. Gina também! O contato com as horcruxes intensificou, aflorou as habilidades de vocês. Era inevitável que isso não fosse passado para as crianças. – Ela deu um longo suspiro

- Mas... Como ainda correm perigo? Bessy, que era a nossa maior ameaça, está morta! – Falei rapidamente. – Conseguimos deter todos que estavam com ela, o Herdeiro não me parece uma ameaça. Tem o Crayde...

- Ele é o problema. Ele iniciou tudo isso... – A condessa deu um longo suspiro. – Meus queridos, Crayde não se expôs, ele sabia dos riscos que corria, viu os erros de Voldemort... – Ficou em silêncio. – Eu sei o que estou falando, porque Adolfh Crayde é meu sobrinho. Ele sabe sobre o poder da sétima filha, ele sabia sobre o livro que está em seu poder... Ele sempre soube quem você era, Gina. Infelizmente, ele ficou sabendo por mim sobre você, ele foi criado nessa vila, como um filho. Eu não pari, mas tinha o Andy, ele veio para mim ainda um bebê. E foi minha maior decepção, meu maior erro!

- Eu sinto muito... – Gina pegou suas mãos. – Não foi sua culpa... Tenho certeza que a senhora fez o que qualquer mãe faria para ele seguir o caminho certo!

- Mas eu vi que ele estava indo pelo caminho errado e não fiz nada... Fiquei cega, só me dei conta quando não tinha mais volta! – Lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto. – Andy é filho da irmã de meu falecido marido, infelizmente, ela e o marido morreram em um acidente logo depois que Andy nasceu... Então nós o criamos. Meu marido morreu quando Andy tinha onze anos, ele nunca superou a perda do único pai que conheceu, ele se recusou a voltar à escola naquele ano, ele estudava na escola de magia e bruxaria de Roma, ficou recluso nessa vila... Depois, resolveu voltar para a Alemanha, ficar com a família do pai. Eu nunca o afastei da família do pai, sempre o deixei livre, mas nunca estimulei um aproximação pois sempre soubemos que os Crayde eram simpatizantes de Voldemort, comensais...

- A senhora não precisa contar! Nós entendemos! – Falei, vendo que a condessa estava muito emocionada.

- Não Harry, eu preciso! Continuando, Andy ficou com a família paterna até completar os estudos, nessa altura Voldemort já tinha um número considerável de seguidores, inclusive os Crayde. Então Andy me procurou, queria a sua herança. Meu marido o nomeou seu único herdeiro, quando soubemos que não poderíamos ter os nossos filhos. Ele queria o ouro para se juntar com Voldemort. Ele me contou isso como se fosse algo maravilhoso, ele não tinha noção, pelo menos eu gosto de pensar assim, do que Voldemort pretendia. – Ela levantou-se e ficou olhando o por do sol, respirou fundo e continuou...

"É claro que eu não liberei o ouro! Jamais liberaria nessas condições... Então eu conheci um Andy que eu nunca conheci. Um Andy que não era o meu Andy... Ele se voltou contra mim e eu precisei usar um feitiço para expulsá-lo dessa vila. Proibi que ele voltasse aqui enquanto ele não tomasse juízo. Eu achei que ele tinha se endireitado, depois que aconteceu tudo com seus pais... Ele voltou aqui, implorou meu perdão, disse que estava arrependido, que não sabia o Voldemort pretendia... Eu não duvidei, queria o meu menino de volta! Andy ficou aqui durante um bom tempo, eu estava maravilhada... Até liberei parte da herança dele! Ele era tão inteligente, astuto, foi assim que começou a construir o seu império. Depois, eu descobri que seus negócios não eram assim tão corretos! Nessa época ele conheceu uma moça, aqui de perto, já estava vendo meus netos correndo por aqui! Mas o romance terminou de uma forma muito violenta, aquela menina nunca mais foi a mesma e minha intuição diz que Andy tem muita culpa nisso, apesar dela nunca comentar o que realmente aconteceu. Então teve uma vez que Alvo veio me visitar, conversávamos sobre vocês, pois Harry iria para Hogwarts... Andy ouviu parte da nossa conversa, depois me questionou e eu contei tudo. Tudo que eu e Alvo havíamos planejado cuidadosamente, em segredo... Até hoje não consigo entender como contei tudo para ele... O amor também pode cegar!"

- Contou! Mas... – Gina exclamou, parecia que ela estava entendendo algo que eu ainda não havia assimilado. – Meu Merlin!

- Você entendeu né, Gina! É isso que eu não me perdôo... Não consigo entender como eu não vi isso, era tão óbvio! – A condessa deu um longo suspiro. – Contei ao Andy sobre o Poder da Sétima filha, sobre o livro, que está passando de sétima para a sétima há muitos séculos... Contei que você era a última com o poder da Sétima filha, que havíamos a protegido de Voldemort, porque sabíamos da sua ligação cármica com o Harry... E que o Poder da sétima era algo com que podia derrotar Voldemort.

"Aparentemente, Andy não se abalou com essas informações, mas quando soubemos que você havia sido possuída pelo Diário de Tom Riddle, percebi que Andy passou a se interessar muito por você, em saber sobre os poderes de Sétima filha. Eu só achava que ele estava interessado, passava todas as informações... Inclusive falei sobre Bessy Macffyn, pois havia a possibilidade dela ser uma sétima filha, mas isso não aconteceu. Então Andy se afastou novamente, mas foi inteligente de não brigar comigo, mas evitou me procurar, pois sabia que ia questionar as ligações que ele andava fazendo com o Malfoy', os Macffyn's, Dolores Umbridge outros comensais. Mas ele foi esperto, não se aliou diretamente a Voldemort, não se tornou um comensal, jamais de expôs... Mas sabia de muita coisa! Os meus estudos sobre famílias bruxas, magia antiga, ele sempre soube sobre isso, gostava de ensiná-lo, de instruí-lo... Andy sabia a história de todas as famílias importantes da comunidade bruxa, sabia como chegar onde queria... Inclusive soube de um grande segredo de Voldemort através de Narcisa e Bellatrix, a existência de um filho do Lorde".

- Então... Só um pouquinho! A Bessy não era ela a grande interessada nisso tudo? Ela queria os poderes da Gina, usou a história do herdeiro como um escudo para chegar até nós, desviar nossa atenção... - Comentei assustado, percebendo onde toda aquela história iria chegar. – Esse tempo, nossas atenções foram para o Herdeiro e depois para a Bessy, enquanto Crayde ficava por trás! Achávamos que ele não era uma ameaça, só estava financiado tudo! Fomos enganados!

- Calma Harry! – Gina tocou em minha mão.

- Ninguém foi enganado... Vocês fizeram o que era previsível. Andy arquitetou muito bem seu plano. Sabia que não devia se expor, então arranjou quem estivesse disposto a fazer isso por ele! – A Condessa falou recuperando a serenidade. – Bessy estava disposta a se colocar em linha de fogo. O único que foi usado nessa história foi Theodore. Harry e Gina o que vou contar agora são deduções minhas, posso estar enganada, mas pelo que conheço de Andy e sabendo qual é o seu objetivo, acho que estou no caminho...

"Diante das informações sobre os poderes da sétima, Andy cresceu comigo, sabia muito bem tudo que uma sétima filha poderia fazer, e também sabia que Gina não tinha noção dos seus poderes... Quando ficamos sabendo que vocês tinham casado, ele teve noção que precisava agir, vocês finalmente estavam cumprindo seus destinos. Andy tem um amplo conhecimento sobre magia, mas nunca se dedicou, mesmo com meus ensinamentos, ele nunca procurou se tornar um grande bruxo, podemos dizer que era um bruxo medíocre... seus interesses eram outros. Desde pequeno ele falava que a comunidade bruxa devia se unir, meu marido também tinha essa ideia, acredito que tenha o influenciado. Meu marido era um político nato, se não tivesse morrido tão cedo teria se encaminhado para o Ministério, mas suas intenções eram para o bem... Mas, com o tempo, isso virou uma obsessão para Andy: poder e ouro! Era só o que ele queria! Ele investigou tudo sobre o herdeiro, entrou em contato com Bessy. Essa menina era uma bruxa poderosa, era a companheira que ele precisava! Ele teria o domínio político e ela o da magia! Perfeito! Bessy queria os poderes da Gina, sabia da possibilidade de fazer um feitiço muito antigo onde poderia "ter" os poderes da Sétima. Então começaram a trabalhar nesse plano. Andy ficou escondido, financiou tudo, conseguiu alguns aliados..."

- Eu ainda não entendi onde o Herdeiro entra nessa história, pois já está mas que provado que trazer Voldemort de volta é impossível. – Falei.

- Nem todos sabem disso... Andy conseguiu o apoio que precisava alegando a possibilidade de trazer Voldemort de volta, e isso também não era do interesse dele! Porque ele dividiria suas conquistas? Mas o Herdeiro é o único herdeiro de Voldemort, se for realmente o filho dele pode abrir uma arca onde têm muito ouro, tesouros, relíquias, jóias... Coisas de valor que Voldemort juntou durante toda sua vida. Andy sempre quer mais e mais ouro! Essa arca estava na casa do Malfoy, não tivemos mais noticia dela então acho que ainda está lá. Não acredito que Draco saiba o conteúdo dessa arca. Talvez ele tenha se desfeito dela, pois jamais conseguiria abri-la!

- Eu estou entendendo... Mas ainda tem uma coisa que intriga, Bessy não conseguiu fazer o feitiço de transferência de magia comigo. – Gina questionou.

- Esse feitiço não é tão fácil Gina! Você estava sendo coagida, para passar sua magia para outro, você tem que estar disposta a ceder, de livre e espontânea vontade, e outro tem que estar aberto para receber.

- Mas eu não fiz nada... Estava disposta a abrir mão dos meus poderes!

- Seu inconsciente sabia que estava sendo coagida, por isso mesmo você querendo ceder, você ao mesmo tempo se retraia... Por isso não deu certo! A transferência de qualquer magia tem que partir de quem quer abrir mão dessa magia. Bessy não sabia disso, pois os livros não trazem essas informações complementares... Na verdade Gina, você só pode passar seus poderes para alguém que você deseja que os tenha, alguém que tenha laços muito fortes com você, mais do que de sangue, laços eternos. – Sorriu e deixou um suspiro escapar, acho que já estava cansada. – Lilian, você pode passar para ela se quiser, além de ser sua filha, os laços que une Lilian a sua vida e a de Harry são laços cármicos... Lilly é uma bruxa muito especial! Vocês já sabem disso! Mas diferente dos meninos, Lilly nasceu com esse dom, porque, apesar de não ser uma sétima filha, é filha de uma! Além do que, Lilly também tem laços cármicos muito fortes com vocês! Mas eu não aconselho que algum dia, você, Gina faça isso, pois é uma grande responsabilidade ter os poderes da sétima, se fosse para ela ter o poder da sétima, o destino teria cuidado para que ela fosse a sétima filha a nascer. O que não aconteceu!

- Eu acho que você tem razão... Minha filha já carrega muitas responsabilidades... Lilly tem uma energia muito boa, uma magia vital... Se não fosse por isso, teria morrido na gravidez dela! – Gina falou visivelmente emocionada.

- Sim Gina... Lilly já nasceu com um dom muito bonito. O que aconteceu com você na gravidez da Lilly foi o mesmo que permitiu que Tom Riddle lhe possuísse, você estava vulnerável. Nessas horas eu me culpo, pois se tivesse sido iniciada nos poderes da sétima, saberia como se defender, teria entendido os sinais, saberia mais cedo o que estava acontecendo!

- Tem mais uma coisa... O livro que estava em poder da Bessy! O que sabe sobre ele? – Questionei.

- É um livro muito antigo Harry, que contém muitos feitiços que podem ser usados tanto para o bem como para o mal; foi escrito por um grande bruxo. Conta a lenda que pelo próprio Merlin! – Ela sorriu serenamente para nós.

"Acontece que com o tempo caiu em mãos erradas. Daí o estrago é muito grande. O livro que está com Gina, também tem os mesmos feitiços, somente foi destinado as sétimas filhas, foi escrito por Viviane, dizem que foi o grande amor de Mérlin, era uma sétima filha e uma feiticeira de Avalon... Mas existe muita lenda sobre a origem desses dois livros, dizem que Mérlin e Viviane os escreveram junto, para cada feitiço uma versão, um contra feitiço... Porém, Viviane, pensou que seu livro podia cair em mãos erradas e fez um encantamento: somente uma sétima filha consegue ler e executar os feitiços. Se você tentar fazer um feitiço do livro vai causar uma grande estrago e não vai dar certo! O livro é seu agora Gina... você o passa para quem desejar, essa pessoa vai conseguir ler o livro! Como não há outra sétima filha, o deixe para sua filha, para uma neta, sobrinha... Mas tem que ser uma mulher que você confie, que tenha pelo menos laços de sangue com você"!

Gina foi até ela e deu um longo abraço. Era como se a Condessa tivesse tirado um grande peso das costas.

******

Alguns minutos depois a Condessa se retirou alegou que estava muito cansada. Nós também estávamos. Fomos para o quarto destinado para nós, quase não conversamos, ainda era preciso assimilar todas aquelas informações, era muita coisa. Algumas horas depois Maddalena apareceu dizendo que o jantar já estava servido e que a Condessa pediu desculpas, mas não ira nos acompanhar, pois estava muito cansada.

Comemos em silêncio. Mesmo ainda tentando assimilar todas as informações recebidas, me sentia muito bem naquela casa. Com aquelas pessoas. Depois do jantar eu e Gina resolvemos dar uma volta pela vila, parecia tudo tão familiar. Quando retornamos, encontramos a condessa nos esperando.

- Está melhor? – Gina perguntou.

- Sim minha filha! Coisas de velho! Gostaram do passeio? – Ela nos indicou uma poltrona para nos sentar.

- É tudo muito lindo aqui! Tenho a impressão que já conheço tudo e todos! – Gina comentou rindo.

- É porque vocês já viveram aqui... Mas essa é uma outra história! – Ela sorriu para nós. – Prometo que conto em outra ocasião. Vou deixá-los curiosos e assim terão que me visitar!

Concordamos sorrindo. Era uma excelente desculpa para uma próxima visita.

- Eu ainda tenho uma dúvida! – Falei depois de algum tempo, a condessa me olhou curiosa. – Sobre a pedra do amor!

- A pedra do amor... Ela também tem haver com o poder da sétima filha. Foi ideia minha deixá-la com sua mãe. – Nos ofereceu chá e continuou. – Infelizmente, ela não teve tempo de usá-la... Mas a deixou lá e, felizmente foi parar nas mãos de vocês e pode ser muito útil quando Alvo precisou!

- Mas a mãe do Harry não era uma sétima filha! Era uma nascida trouxa... – Gina questionou curiosa.

- Sim... Lilian nasceu trouxa, mas com certeza devia ser descendente de alguma bruxa poderosa, talvez até de uma sétima filha... Isso explicaria porque o Harry nasceu um bruxinho destinado a enfrentar o maior bruxo das trevas!

- A senhora tem como saber sobre a descendência de minha mãe? – Essa era uma coisa que sempre quis saber.

- Vou tentar! – Ela segurou minhas mãos e sorriu.

Ficamos conversando mais um pouco, principalmente, sobre as crianças. A condessa parecia encantada com tudo que falávamos de nossos filhos. Nos fez prometer que voltaríamos assim que possível com os três.

No outro dia, a Condessa nos esperava para o café, sugeriu que ficássemos mais um dia. Gina concordou prontamente, ainda queria conversar com ela sobre os Poderes da Sétima filha. Eu voltei para Roma para encerrar a nossa conta no hotel, buscar nossa bagagem e pedi para alterar a nossa chave de portal, iríamos no outro dia embora da Vila direto para Londres.

Quando partimos, ficou acertado que Gina e a Condessa manteriam contato, pois Gina precisava saber mais sobre os poderes da sétima filha e a Condessa queria saber sobre o andamento das investigações.

Eu estava ansioso para contar tudo para o Rony. Precisamos intensificar a busca a Crayde, tinha certeza que ele voltaria a atacar. Agora as suspeitas de Gina faziam um enorme sentido. Também tinha o Herdeiro; precisava garantir a segurança dele. Mas agora sabia o que deveria fazer para proteger a minha família.

- Harry... – A condessa me chamou quando já estávamos partindo e Gina se despedia de Maddalena. – Gina me contou como Bessy morreu! Eu... Tenho minhas dúvidas querido! Ela pode ter usado um feitiço de ilusão! Já instrui Gina sobre isso! Mas aquela menina está fora de controle... Cuidado!

Será? Não respondi. Gina apareceu rindo de algo com Maddalena. Despedimos das duas e fomos para nossa casa. Logo estávamos no hall do Largo Grimmauld, ouvimos ao longe as vozes infantis das crianças. As palavras da condessa não saiam da minha cabeça.

- Gina...

- Depois Harry! Depois... – Gina me deu um beijo na bochecha. – EI! CHEGAMOS! NÃO TEM NINGUÉM NESSA CASA?!...

- PAPAI, MAMÃE... - Os gritos de Alvo e Tiago, seguido por abraços apertados e beijos babados me fizeram esquecer os problemas por algum tempo!

*******************************************************************************************************

N/B: INCRÍVEL!!!! Amei cada letrinha desse capítulo! Muita coisa se revelou principalmente aquele filho de soldado com bailarina! Humpft! E quer dizer que a sapinha nova não morreu? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, minha amiga! Adorei, viu? Obrigada!!! Amei ter inspirado uma pessoa tão culta, sábia e perspicaz.. E, realmente, como você me disse... Esse capítulo é absolutamente HG!!!!! Beijo enorme, Day! Beijos a todos, Alê.

N/A: N/A: Bom, meus queridos leitores capítulo 35 para vocês. Demorou mais saiu!!! Coloquei mais lenha na fogueira né! Espero que o capítulo tenha esclarecido o porque de tudo isso! Como sempre achei que a Gina era e é uma grande personagem que a JK deixou de lado, achei que devia combater essa injustiça. HEheheehhe ... Como sempre, qualquer coisa que tenha deixado passar me avisem, Ok! Quanto ao próximo capítulo, ele já tá adiantado, teve algumas partes que precisei tirar desse e já estavam escritas, mas achei que o capítulo já estava de bom tamanho e com muita informação, então acho que em torno de um mês estarei atualizando. Gente... a Condessa é uma personagem muito especial, pensei na minha querida beta para escrevê-la, eu já havia pensando nessa personagem, que seria alguém do estilo de Dumbledore e que daria todas as explicações necessárias ao Harry e a Gina, alguém que também teria uma ligação muito especial com nosso casal querido. Outra coisa, o capítulo ficou totalmente HG. Quando me dei por conta, não quis mudar, assumo é o meu casal preferido. Espero que gostem. Mas para os fãs de RHr, estou pensando em algo enfatizando mais o casal. Bom, acho que era isso! Um grande beijo para todos que estão lendo, comentando, como sempre... BRIGADO!

Um beijo especial para Eviny (gostei da sugestão, mas como a fic já tá no fim não vou aprofundar muito essa história, mas foi anotada, bjs), Mickky (janta na casa do Draco no próximo cap, bjs) e Marininha Potter (obrigada!).

Daiana

,


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36 – Cartas na mesa**

Lilly dormia serenamente em meus braços; balançava-me vagarosamente na cadeira de balanço do quarto dela, a mesma que, assim como o berço, foi usada pelos meninos. Estava com os olhos fechados, mas não dormindo, tentava processar todas as informações que a Condessa havia nos passado, tentando entender a lógica dessa loucura toda. Mas uma coisa eu tinha certeza, nada e ninguém iriam atingir minha família, meus filhos.

Faria qualquer coisa por eles. Qualquer coisa mesmo! Não deixaria ninguém encostar em um fio de cabelo de Tiago, Alvo e Lilly. Inconscientemente, apertei o corpinho de Lilly com mais força contra meu peito e a menina resmungou, trazendo-me a realidade.

- Desculpe anjinho... Papai te ama muito. Nunca vai deixar ninguém lhe fazer mal. – Lilly abriu os olhos e me olhou como se entendesse, abriu um sorriso, seguido por um bocejo e voltou a dormir. – Nem com você, nem com seus irmãos e com a mamãe...

A Condessa havia comentado que havia uma ligação muito forte de Lilly conosco. Aquela história de alma gêmea, ligação cármica... Será que era verdade? Isso ainda era um pouco confuso para mim. Gina já havia mencionado essa nossa ligação, Luna acreditava nisso. E agora a Condessa também havia afirmado com tanta propriedade... Mas para mim parecia tão... irreal? Precisa demais informações, mas no momento essa história poderia esperar. Pois isso era algo que só viria comprovar ainda mais o meu amor por Gina. Nossa prioridade era achar Crayde, ter certeza que Bessy havia morrido e garantir a segurança de Theodore, que ainda permanecia em coma no St Mungus.

- Harry... – Gina me tocou de leve no joelho, ela estava abaixada ao lado da cadeira, não havia notado a presença dela no quarto. – Porque não vai dormir na nossa cama? Lilly já tá dormindo há tempos!

- Perdi a noção do tempo aqui com ela! - Falei entregando Lilly a Gina que a colocou no berço. – Alvo e Tiago já dormiram também?

- Sim... Mas eles estavam tão agitados! Foi difícil fazê-los se acalmar; queriam contar tudo o que aconteceu esses dias, sem falar na empolgação deles com os presentes... – Gina conferiu se a janela estava fechada, depois pegou a minha mão e saímos do quarto. – Falei com a Mione, Hugo está com febre, tosse, e eles levaram o menino ao St Mungus, mas não é nada grave... Talvez amanhã eles apareçam para conversarmos.

- Confesso que estou muito ansioso com isso tudo. Preciso contar para o Rony e a Mione. – Comentei me jogando na cama. - Se bem que... Hermione e você já desconfiavam de algo envolvendo o Crayde, não? Antes de a gente viajar, vocês estavam falando disso quando cheguei à cozinha...

- Mais ou menos Harry! Estávamos falando da Condessa, dela ser uma Sétima filha também... – Gina parou o que estava fazendo e me olhou séria. – Bem, Hermione sempre desconfiou de Crayde e eu sempre desconfiei dessa "suposta morte" da Bessy, de alguém nos vigiando... Mas nunca havíamos associado isso a Condessa. Não imaginávamos que havia uma ligação tão forte entre ela e o Crayde!

- Porque você não me falou antes das suspeitas sobre a Bessy? – Não era uma pergunta e eu até sabia a resposta.

- Bom... – Gina sentou na beirada da cama. – Harry, eu também queria acreditar que estava exagerando, vendo coisas onde não existem... Você disse que eu estava paranóica, protetora demais... Embarquei nessa história, confesso que exagerei! – Gina deu um longo e audível suspiro e depois deu um sorriso vitorioso. – Mas no fundo... Eu tinha razão! Admita, eu sempre tenho razão!

- Tenho a opção de negar? – falei brincando e me aproximando mais dela. Tinha que admitir, Gina tinha razão em suas suspeitas. – OK! Eu admito! Ginevra Potter sempre tem razão!

- Eu gosto assim! – Gina falou rindo.

- Aprendi que nunca posso duvidar nunca de sua intuição, meu amor! – Falei e logo depois dei um beijo rápido em seus lábios. – Da próxima vez não vou questionar sua proteção excessiva, seu medo de perseguição... – Gina riu satisfeita. – Vamos dormir... Amanhã a vida volta ao normal!

- E quando a nossa vida foi normal? – Gina me lançou um olhar questionador. – Se bem que eu acho que se fosse normal seria uma droga!

Dei uma gargalhada, Gina tinha razão. O dia em que nossa vida fosse normal não teria a menor graça.

******

Tia Petúnia havia entrado em contato assim que retornamos de viagem para avisar que a filha de Duda havia nascido quando estávamos na Itália.

- Temos que fazer uma visita! - Gina exclamou. – Vou comprar algo para o bebê. Quando podemos ir, Harry?

- Ahm?? Temos que ir mesmo, não podemos só enviar o presente com um cartão? – O olhar assassino que Gina me lançou fez-me entender que a resposta era não. – Então pode ser amanhã... Já que não tem jeito mesmo!! – disse dando de ombros, visivelmente aborrecido.

No outro dia fomos visitar a menina Dursley. Megan era um bebê robusto, rosado, com poucos cabelos de um castanho muito claro. Para mim, aquele bebê não era um recém nascido, era um bebê de um mês, ela era maior que os bebês recém nascidos que eu conhecia! Era maior até que Hugo, que nasceu grande, e dava duas de Lilly nessa idade!

Mas os Dursley estavam muito felizes com aquela menina. Não cansavam de dizer que era o bebê mais lindo que haviam nascido na maternidade nos últimos tempos, uma hora que era a cara do pai (coitadinha) e em outra que era igualzinha a mãe. "Todos os pais dizem isso!", pensei com meus botões, meus filhos eram os recém nascidos mais lindos que eu já havia visto, se bem que Tiago nasceu bem "amassadinho", com aquela cara de joelho, mas como era meu filho, era perfeito e lindo.

- Harry, Gina... – Duda começou quando anunciei que precisávamos ir. – Ainda é cedo e eu e Betty temos um convite a fazer...

Convite! O que viria agora? Gina sorriu para Betty e Duda incentivando a continuarem.

- Eu e Duda concordamos que vocês são as pessoas ideais para o que vamos pedir... – Betty começou. – Eu sei que meu Duda e Harry tiveram no passado algumas diferenças, mas está tudo superado agora, não é Duda?

Duda sorriu concordando. Diferenças. Era uma forma suave de pensar em tudo que Duda me fez passar. Gina devia saber o que eu estava sentido, pois apertou a minha mão.

- Eu e Betty gostaríamos muito que vocês aceitassem serem padrinhos de nossa Megan? – Duda falou por fim.

Gina mordeu os lábios e sorriu. Eu queria sair correndo dali, mas sabia que não devia fazer isso e que a menina não tinha culpa do passado do pai. Reconhecia o esforço de Duda para me aceitar, mas ser padrinho da filha dele? Isso era demais para mim.

- Eu... Ficamos lisonjeados... Mas vocês poderiam convidar outro casal! – Gina falou educadamente. – Ficamos contentes em sermos "tios"...

- Oh, não! Não há ninguém mais que gostaríamos de convidar... Duda não tem irmãos, quer dizer, o Harry é como um, afinal são primos e cresceram juntos... – Tive algumas dúvidas do que Duda havia contado a sua mulher sobre a nossa infância. – Eu tenho meu irmão, mas não somos muito próximos para um convite desses... Por favor, aceitem!

Gina me olhou, ela não falaria nada, mas aceitaria o que eu dissesse. Olhando para o casal a nossa frente, não tinha como recusar o convite. Duda estava se esforçando muito, talvez fosse à hora de eu também fazer a minha parte.

- Será uma honra apadrinharmos Megan, não é meu amor! Ela será como uma filha para nós! – Falei e vi um grande alívio no rosto de Duda.

- Isso merece uma comemoração... Vou pegar algo para brindarmos! – Duda pronunciou.

Ficamos mais uma meia hora na casa de Duda e Megan, haveria uma cerimônia religiosa para o batizado. Os bruxos não faziam cerimônias de batizado, escolhiam os padrinhos dos filhos e um laço mágico era criando entre os padrinhos e o afilhado. Simples assim!

- Como é o batizado? Nunca fui a um... – Gina perguntava quando íamos para casa. – Os padrinhos trouxas têm as mesmas responsabilidades dos padrinhos bruxos?

- Sim Gina... – Falei pouco empolgado. – A cerimônia, tem um padre, um pastor, dão os sacramentos religiosos aos bebês diante de toda a família e amigos, depois tem um almoço, uma recepção... Algo assim! Normalmente, a madrinha dá uma espécie de vestido branco para o afilhado vestir na ocasião... Pelo menos foi o que comentavam na casa dos Dursley, já que eu nunca fui levado a nada por eles...

- Ah... Harry, se você não queria, não devia ter aceitado! – Gina comentou diante da minha pouca empolgação.

- Gina, não tinha como dizer não... Depois, também tenho que fazer minha parte com os Dursley? Não? – Gina concordou, ela sempre me repetia isso. – Só ainda não me acostumei com a ideia!

- Ok! – Gina se deu por satisfeita. – Harry... Temos que perguntar para a Tia Petúnia se ela sabe se existem outros bruxos na família Evans... A Condessa precisa saber para investigar as origens da sua mãe!

- Sim...– Falei, mas não se lembrava de nenhum episódio que denunciasse algum bruxo na família, tudo indicava que minha mãe era a única bruxa da família. – Seria engraçado...

- O quê? – Gina questionou.

- Se a filha do Duda fosse uma bruxa! – Gina sorriu. Mas eu queria só ver a cara de Tio Válter se a neta dele fosse uma bruxinha! Ah, seria perfeito!

*******

Alguns dias depois comemoramos com uma grande festa o primeiro aniversário de Hugo. Rony não abriu que a decoração da festa fosse às cores de seu time de quadribol preferido - Chudley Cannons - Hermione não teve argumentos contra isso.

Foi um dia maravilhoso e cansativo, como eram sempre os aniversários infantis. Depois de colocar tudo em ordem, eu e Rony estávamos exaustos.

- Nada de festas por um bom tempo! – Rony exclamou quando Hermione lhe ofereceu uma cerveja amanteigada. – Sem festas Hermione! To falando sério!

- Rose faz aniversário mês que vem... – Hermione o lembrou. – Ela já entende... Querido, acho que não temos como escapar disso...

- Aff... Mas será algo menor sim, só para as crianças da família, que já são muitas! – Rony falou se lamentando.

- Já estão todos dormindo, exaustos! Praticamente, desmaiaram na cama. – Gina comentou entrando na sala da casa de Rony e Hermione.

- Eu também vou desmaiar na minha cama... – Rony resmungou. - É impressão minha ou vocês não estão cansados?

- Estamos Rony... Mas também queremos conversar sobre as novidades que Gina e Harry descobriram na Itália. – Hermione falou e Rony adquiriu uma expressão séria. – Você sabe, não podemos conversar sobre isso no Ministério, temos que aproveitar quando nos encontramos...

Hermione tinha razão, desde que voltamos de viagem, tínhamos nos encontrado poucas vezes. Gina e Hermione haviam voltado ao trabalho, eu estava envolvido com a turma nova de aurores que havia iniciado o treinamento e Rony trabalhava em um caso sobre o uso de poções ilegais.

Oficialmente, o caso do Herdeiro estava solucionado. A morte de Bessy, assim como a de Umbridge e Malfoy não havia sido contestada. Havia uma investigação em andamento para capturar alguns bruxos envolvidos no caso, incluído Crayde, mas nada significativo foi alcançado. Como o Ministério achava que os principais envolvidos não eram mais uma ameaça, relaxaram nas investigações.

Eu e Rony ainda não havíamos decidido se colocávamos Hans a par dos últimos acontecimentos. Mas estávamos cientes que íamos precisar de ajuda; ainda não sabíamos como e quando, mas a Ordem da Fênix seria convocada. Mas envolver o Ministério, envolvia declarar para todos sobre os poderes de Gina, isso era o eu queria evitar a todo custo. Sabia muito bem o era ser o "centro das atenções".

Definitivamente, não iria permitir que Gina passasse por isso. E não era só por ela. Era, principalmente, por causa das crianças. Gina saberia se defender. Mas Tiago e Alvo? Lilly nem tanto, pois estava sempre conosco, mas os meninos frequentavam a escola, e já eram alvo da especulação de outras pessoas por terem o sobrenome Potter.

Meu sobrenome chamava mais formigas que açúcar. Não queria aumentar a curiosidade em cima de meus filhos. Só desejava que eles tivessem uma infância normal! Era pedir muito? Mas se essa história dos poderes da sétima filha viesse à tona, seria difícil controlar a especulação em cima das crianças.

- O que faremos? – Gina questionou. – Precisamos deter Crayde! Eu tenho certeza que Bessy não morreu, provavelmente estejam juntos. Bessy deve estar fraca, seja lá que feitiço ela fez, foi algo muito desgastante. Talvez estejam esperando ela se restabelecer para voltar a atacar!

- Gina tem razão! – Hermione se pronunciou. – Talvez devêssemos expor tudo ao Ministro... Ele tem noção do perigo! Iria obrigar a intensificar as buscas... Comunicar outros ministérios; ampliaríamos o perímetro de busca...

- Não! – Falei decidido. – Não! Iríamos colocar toda a comunidade bruxa em estado de pânico, até todos se convenceram que não é uma ameaça do mesmo nível que Voldemort, até porque não temos certeza disso... – Falei tenso. – Depois, não quero Gina exposta...

- Harry, eu sei me defender! – Gina não me deixou completar. – Harry não começa...

- Você sabe! E Tiago e Alvo? – Falei ríspido, mas logo suavizei o tom. – Gina, contar sobre os seus poderes implica na vida deles. A nossa vida já não é fácil, imagina a deles! – Respirei fundo. - Sei que eles não vão escapar de tudo que envolve a nossa, a minha história... Mas enquanto eu puder evitar, eu vou fazer isso!

- Eu sei... – Gina falou compreensiva. – Também não quero isso! Mas Harry, não podemos enfrentar isso sozinhos!

- Harry... Gina tem razão! Contra Voldemort tínhamos o apoio da Ordem, e por fim do Ministério! – Hermione se pronunciou. – E agora, apesar de tudo, sabemos que o Ministério vai ficar do nosso lado!

- Quanto a isso, bom... Eu tenho minhas dúvidas! – Rony comentou, até o momento ele tinha se mantido em silêncio. – Aparentemente, o Ministério não foi corrompido, mas muita coisa não foi adiante nessa investigação por causa do Ministério... Tivemos um auror envolvido, mesmo que sob o efeito do _imperius_, era um auror! Sem falar do Adam! Temos que ter cuidado! – Rony deu um gole na sua cerveja, acho que deu um tempo para assimilarmos suas palavras e continuou: - Se essa história vazar, Harry tem razão, todos vão se desesperar; vai ser um inferno, a coisa pode sair do controle! Não quero meus filhos no meio de uma guerra!

- Não exagere Rony! Não teremos outra guerra! – Hermione falou incomodada.

- Não é exagero! Ninguém imaginou que Voldemort ia ser uma ameaça tão grave! O Ministério nunca levou a sério as preocupações de Dumbledore! Se não fosse por ele, a coisa teria sido muito pior! – Rony falou exaltado. – Não temos como não contar sobre a Gina! Mas, eu acho que primeiro devemos levar isso para a Ordem da Fênix e depois decidimos se devemos ao não, e o que contar, para o Ministério!

- A ideia de Rony me parece a mais acertada! – Gina passou as mãos entre os cabelos, ela me parecia tão cansada, e com certeza não era por causa do dia puxado. – Os membros da Ordem estão sobre o feitiço de fidelidade, não podem falar nada...

- Ok! Comunicaremos a Ordem! Apesar de que... – Achei melhor não continuar, no fundo eu sabia que não tínhamos outra opção. – Se quando éramos adolescentes conseguimos, porque ia ser diferente agora?

Rony sorriu concordando. Gina e Hermione pareciam um pouco mais aliviadas. Envolvi Gina em um abraço protetor.

- Agora podemos ir dormir? – Rony levantou-se se espreguiçando. – Eu estou exausto!

Hermione e Rony se recolheram, mas eu e Gina ficamos um pouco mais. Inconscientemente, não queria soltar Gina de meus braços. Mesmo sabendo que ela estaria dormindo do meu lado, que ela estaria sempre perto de mim, precisava sentir a força que o amor dela me dava.

******

Estava vestido de uma forma bem formal: terno preto e gravata azul com listas brancas. Como um trouxa! Dificilmente me vestia assim, usava roupas informais para trabalhar, algumas vestes bruxas, quando a ocasião pedia, mas os bruxos estavam cada vez mais usando vestes trouxas.

- Gina! Faz isso para mim? – Gina sabia o que eu queria. Aproximou-se e fez o nó da minha gravata em segundos.

- Fecha o fecho do meu colar! – Gina sorriu e me ofereceu um lindo colar de esmeraldas. –Você está _elegantérrimo_!

Dei uma voltinha, como se mostrasse o meu terno _Hugo Boss_. Gina sempre comprava minhas roupas, e era extremamente cuidadosa com isso! Comprava ternos muito bem cortados, elegantes, de grife. Eu não ligava muito para essa história de roupa, vestia o que ela mandava e pronto! Mas confesso que minha mulher tinha uma pré disposição para comprar roupas de grifes trouxas e isso incluía gastar uma pequena fortuna quando ela ia fazer compras. Não que reclamasse, adorava ver Gina linda, mas não entendia o porquê dela precisar de tantos sapatos e bolsas!

Voltei a observar Gina, que olhava indecisa para duas bolsas pequenas, que para mim pareciam iguais. Ela também havia caprichado no visual. Ela era sempre muito cuidadosa com o que vestia, discreta e elegante. Dizia que devia fazer jus ao nome Potter, pois mesmo não gostando, seu nome era sempre citado nas colunas sociais do mundo bruxo. Mas essa noite, ela havia dado uma atenção maior ao seu visual.

Usava um vestido preto, reto até a altura dos joelhos, com um decote também reto e sem mangas, o tecido tinha um pouco de brilho não o deixando tão sério; o sapato de salto alto e bico fino também pretos. Ela estava linda, mas o visual era sério, formal... O colar de esmeraldas e os cabelos vermelhos e brilhantes (ela havia aplicado uma poção revitalizante de cor essa tarde) davam uma cor ao visual.

- Gina... Você tá linda! Mas eu prefiro quando você usa uma roupa mais alegre! – Falei ajudando ela a vestir o casaco também preto. Por frações de segundo tive a sensação que havíamos nos vestido para ir a um funeral.

- Eu também... Mas, bom, os Malfoy's me parecem tão formais... Sinceramente, não sabia o que vestir para esse jantar! – Gina comentou pegando uma das bolsas, a menor com a alça de mão, que estava em cima da cama, com a varinha, fez vários objetos entrarem na pequena bolsa. – Hum... Talvez eu deva levar a outra!

- Gina... São iguais! – Exclamei. – Vamos nos atrasar. Gi... Ainda está em tempo de desistir! – Falei esperançoso saindo do quarto.

– Harry... Não são iguais! Uma é Prada e a outra e Gucci! – virou os olhos aborrecida, como se falasse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo - Olha o fecho, é diferente! – Gina me mostrou as duas bolsas, mas para mim ainda continuavam iguais. – Nós vamos sim, nem vou trocar de bolsa!

- Ok! Então vamos logo! Já que não temos opção... Estou me sentido indo para Azkaban!

- Harry! – Gina deu um suspiro. - hAHhhhQuerido, se você visse a _lingerie_ que estou usando! Ele é bem alegre, como vocêgosta! – Gina sorriu marota. – Mas, você vai ver só se comportar bem no jantar, ganhará uma "sobremesa" especial...

– Ué! Porque não me comportaria? - Falei já no último degrau da escada.

- Harry, por favor... Agora é sério. Finja que não ouviu nenhuma provocação do Malfoy, lembre-se estaremos na casa dele! E, você também não provoque! Astória foi muito gentil em nos convidar... – Fiz uma careta. – Amor, eu estou pedindo. Por mim!

- Hum... Eu vou tentar! Tentar... Por você e também pela Sra. Malfoy, ela não tem culpa do marido que tem! – Gina suspirou e se dirigiu para a cozinha, onde as crianças estavam jantando. – Mas eu quero minha sobremesa... – disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto - Depois, preciso falar com a Doninha sobre a arca de Voldemort...

Precisamos saber sobre essa arca, pois se ainda estivesse na Mansão Malfoy, isso implicaria que Malfoy's podem estar em perigo. Crayde, com certeza, não abriria mão desse tesouro, até porque conseguimos que o ministério de vários países - pois ele tinha negócios por toda Europa bruxa -, bloqueassem suas contas; a quantidade de ouro que ele dispunha era bastante restrita, pelo menos pelos meios legais.

- Monstro, Tea... Qualquer coisa sabe como nos encontrar! Não quero ninguém indo dormir tarde. Ouviu Tiago, você tem escola amanhã! – Gina beijou a testa do filho. – Monstro, por favor confira se o material do Tiago está ok para amanhã. Não deixe Alvo lhe enrolar, nada de biscoitos antes de dormir! Lilly já mamou?

- Já minha senhora! Tea quer dizer que está muito feliz em cuidar da família Potter... – Gina sorriu.

Tea foi um excelente achado, as crianças a adoravam, despertando um pouco de ciúmes de Monstro, mas esse também estava feliz com a elfa, pois foi ele que a trouxe, dizendo ser ela de extrema confiança, que já a conhecia há um bom tempo e que era muito boa com crianças.

- Que bom Tea, nós também! – Falei e Gina concordou. – Vamos, não seria educado nos atrasarmos!

- Você tem razão! Comportem-se sim! Amamos vocês!

- Gi... Existe algo entre Monstro e Tea? – Perguntei enquanto nos dirigíamos para a sala.

- Hum... Acho que sim, mas eles são muito discretos, não quis entrar na intimidade deles, preferi não perguntar. Quando eles se sentirem a vontade, nos contaram!

- Sim! Não sabia que elfos namoravam! – Gina riu enquanto jogava um pouco de pó de flú e disse em alto e claro: - MANSÃO MALFOY!

*****

Fomos recebidos por um elfo, que nos levou até uma sala e saiu dizendo que seus senhores já viriam nos receber.

- Bonito! – Gina comentou olhando atenta a decoração de bom gosto da sala. – Astória tem bom gosto! Sempre quis conhecer a Mansão Malfoy!

- Pelo que me lembre, mudou muito... Astória deu vida a essa casa! – Comentei observando os porta retratos, só tinham fotos de Scorpion.

- Gina, Harry... Que bom que vieram! – Astória apareceu na sala sorridente. Draco vinha logo atrás. – Você está linda!

- Obrigada Astória! Você também está muito bem! – Gina comentou, Astória vestia um vestido vermelho, simples e usava um colar de pérolas, o cabelo preso em um coque frouxo, com alguns fios caindo.

- Sejam bem vindo! – Draco falou. – Sentem-se... Potter, whisky de fogo?

- Gina me acompanha em uma taça de vinho? – Astória se dirigiu a Gina que concordou e eu aceitei o whisky.

Eu e Draco não tínhamos assunto, eu tinha, mas não sabia em que momento abordar Malfoy sobre a arca. Draco nos serviu as bebidas e ficamos em um silêncio constrangedor enquanto nossas mulheres não paravam de tagarelar sobre roupas, acessórios, administração de casa, crianças, escolas...

Finalmente, o elfo que nos recebeu anunciou que o jantar estava servido. Fomos para a sala de jantar.

- Então Potter... Falei para a Astória que devíamos ter convidado o Weasley e a san... E a mulher dele! – Draco falou depois de alguns minutos que estávamos comendo. - Vocês andam sempre juntos!

- É... Bem, acredito que Rony e Hermione tinham coisas mais interessantes para fazer! – Falei sorridente.

- É claro! Mas eu sempre achei que eles viviam em função do menino-que-sobreviveu! – Draco falou irônico. – Pelo menos em Hogwarts era assim!

- Pois é, mas nós não temos mais 15 anos, Malfoy. Rony e Hermione são meus melhores amigos, padrinhos do meu filho. Minha família! – Falei serenamente. – E você Malfoy? Como vão os seus amigos? Ops, estão presos ou foragidos, não é?! – Draco ficou vermelho e ignorou meu comentário.

- Harry... – Gina grunhiu. – Não me lembro de você na escola, Astória!

- Draco, meu bem... Por favor! – Astória falou lançando um olhar mortal para Draco.- Não era tão popular, preferia deixar minha irmã brilhar sozinha...

- Sempre achei que deveriam existir pessoas decentes na Sonserina, apesar de na época da escola, não conhecer nenhuma! – Falei me dirigindo a Astória. – Você teve sorte ao encontrar uma...

- Apesar de detestar concordar com você, Potter, confesso que Astória foi à melhor coisa que me aconteceu! – Draco falou com uma ternura que nunca imaginei que ele pudesse ter. – Mas, mudando de assunto, como você é auror gostaria de saber sobre a situação de Conner. Ele matou meu pai.

- Cornner... Você deve saber que foi alegado legítima defesa; como ele pertence à Ordem, não houve investigação! A não ser que você entre com um pedido para reabrir o caso. – Falei surpreso com aquela colocação.

- Não! Isso não é do meu interesse... Concordo que tenha sido legitima defesa! – Draco falou de forma fria e se servindo de mais vinho. – No fundo, Cornner só se vingou de meu pai, por tudo que ele fez minha mãe passar! Jamais o culparia, minha mãe morreu se lamentando por não ter ficado com ele...

- Sim! – Lembrei que Narcisa havia tido um romance com Cornner na juventude e que a família a obrigou a casar com Lucius. – Eu realmente sinto muito pelo seu pai!

- Eu não sinto Potter! Poupe-me! Sei que você sempre desejou o fim dele! – Draco foi ríspido o olhar de Astória o fez mudar o tom. – Desculpe! Mas aconteceu muita coisa entre eu e meu pai...

- Astória... O jantar está maravilhoso! – Gina elogiou a comida, pois o elfo já trazia a sobremesa. – Perfeito!

- Obrigada Gina... Mas o elfo que cozinha para nós é o grande responsável, dificilmente me arrisco na cozinha, sou um verdadeiro desastre! – Astória falou olhando diretamente para Draco, por incrível que parece via amor no jeito que ele olhava para ela. – Não é querido? Só me arrisquei a cozinhar na nossa lua de mel, estávamos em uma casa de campo, isolados de tudo e todos... Bom, se Draco não se mostrasse um excelente cozinheiro, teríamos morrido de indigestão comendo durante um mês a minha comida!

- Não foi tão ruim... – Draco falou com um sorriso sincero.

- O jantar está maravilhoso mesmo Astória... – Respirei fundo. – Er... Draco, será que podemos ter um conversa a respeito de Adolph Crayde... – Draco adquiriu uma postura rígida. – Ah, eu sei que você não tem ligação com ele, mas tenho informações que talvez você tenha algo que seja do interesse dele!

- Hum... Podemos ir ao meu escritório Potter! – Draco falou já se levantando.

- Mando servir o licor lá... – Astória falou. – Gina e eu os aguardaremos na sala...

Acompanhei Draco, Gina sorriu, me encorajando.

******

Uma leve batida na porta e um quase inaudível "Sr. Potter, o Sr Longgbotton deseja vê-lo!". Assenti e logo Neville entrou em minha sala.

- Oi Harry! – Neville falou simpático. – Sua secretária fez um interrogatório comigo!!!

- Neville! Dulce é assim, mas é uma boa pessoa, um pouco preocupada demais!

Minha secretária era uma bruxa de uns cinqüentas anos, extremamente formal e conservadora, com o tempo desenvolveu algumas atitudes maternais comigo. Lembro que antes de Dulce nenhuma secretaria ficava muito tempo trabalhando comigo, isso devido ao fato de Gina implicar constantemente com elas. Mas Dulce, Gina adorava.

- Se você diz... – Neville sentou-se na poltrona que indiquei. – E Gina e as crianças?

- Estão bem! Anna e Alice? – Perguntei acomodando-me também – Rony estará aqui em instantes.

- Também estão bem... Harry, fiquei curioso com seu chamado! – Nesse instante a porta abriu e Rony entrou.

- Hei Neville! – Rony foi direto se servir de café. – Tudo em ordem?

- Tudo... Espero que com esse encontro isso não mude! – Neville comentou. – Más noticias, Harry?

- Não exatamente, diria preocupantes... - Contei a Neville sobre Crayde a arca de Voldemort e minha visita ao Malfoy. – Malfoy ficou de procurar a arca em sua residência, acredita que a Astória tenha se desfeito dela quando a mansão foi reformada, mas ele se lembra dela da época da guerra...

- Bom, com Theodore, Crayde não pode contar, pois ele ainda está em coma... os medibruxos não acreditam que ele volte a acordar... – Neville suspirou. – Vou seguido ao St Mungus, mas não temos novidades! Se bem que... Uma enfermeira me falou que ele recebeu uma visita...

- Quem? – Rony adiantou-se. – Crayde será?

- Uma mulher segundo a enfermeira, mas ficou pouco tempo... – Neville falou. – Bessy!?

- Gina tem certeza que ela não morreu! – Falei me servindo de mais café. – Bom, segundo Malfoy, Crayde tentou fazer negócios com ele algum tempo atrás... Mas Malfoy não foi tolo, sabia dos negócios escusos de Crayde e como ele queria "limpar" o nome Malfoy, declinou de uma possível sociedade. Astória falou para Gina que Crayde foi bastante inconveniente com ela...

- Crayde deu em cima da mulher do Malfoy! – Rony deixou escapar um sorriso. – A Doninha quase levou um par de chifres...

- Rony... Astória é uma mulher bonita! – Rony e Neville concordaram comigo. – E apaixonada pelo marido! Mas sabemos que Crayde só tentou se aproximar dos Malfoy´s para saber sobre a arca...

- Sim, a arca de Voldemort... Repleta de tesouros! Crayde precisa dela... – Rony falou pensativo.

- Mas só Theodore pode abri, pois é o Herdeiro! – Neville completou. – Mas lembrem-se, isso ainda não foi confirmado! Se ele não for o herdeiro... A arca estará perdida...

- Segundo Hermione não... – Tirei meus óculos. – Eu posso abrir! Eu e meus filhos...

- Oh! Ainda aquilo da sua ligação com Voldemort! – Neville falou alarmista. – Mas eu achei que depois que ele morreu essa ligação tinha acabado?

- Sim e não... Minha ligação com Voldemort acabou, pois sua alma foi destruída... Mas, a magia que foi trocada entre nós, foi algo muito forte... Eu ainda tenho vestígios dessa magia e passei isso para minhas crianças... E não se esqueça que foi do meu sangue que ele ressuscitou naquele cemitério, quando Cedrico morreu...

- Crayde pode não saber disso! – Rony falou esperançoso. – Bessy também...

- Não vamos nos enganar Rony... Sabemos que eles sabem disso! Só não sabemos o que eles estão esperando para voltar a atacar! – Não era o momento para tentar nos enganar.

- Eles estão se resguardando! – Neville falou. – Eles não são burros, no momento Theodore é um alvo mais fácil... Mesmo em coma, com o conhecimento de poções e feitiços das trevas, podem reverter o quadro! Em compensação, eles jamais tentariam algo envolvendo você, Harry... Ou as crianças... Gina é uma rival de peso!

Eu e Rony concordamos. Bessy sabia que não poderia enfrentar Gina, precisava se recuperar antes; e Crayde, era um bom estrategista, calculava milimetricamente seus atos... Na próxima vez que eles entrassem em cena, seria tudo ou nada!

*******

Dezembro chegou com o aniversário de Tiago. Fizemos uma pequena comemoração em família esse ano, o grande presente dele foi ir pela primeira vez ao jogo de quadribol comigo e Rony. Tiago, desde muito pequeno, demonstrava adorar o jogo, também teve influencia do pai, padrinho e da mãe, se bem que Gina havia se desligado do esporte nesses últimos anos. Era difícil para ela ver Tiago e Alvo em cima de uma vassoura, e eu não podia nem ousar pensar em colocar Lilly em cima de uma.

Os dias passaram voando e já estávamos às vésperas do Natal. Fui à Estação King Cross buscar Ted para ficar conosco no feriado; Andrômeda já estava o esperando na Toca. Ted não parou um minuto sequer de falar sobre Hogwarts, fez inúmeras perguntas, descobri que tinha um capítulo dedicado a minha pessoa em _Hogwarts, uma história_. Hermione já havia comentado isso, mas eu simplesmente achei que ela havia exagerado.

- Harry, isso era óbvio! – Gina comentou divertida. – Falam de mim Ted? – O menino fez um gesto positivo, pois estava com a boca cheia de bolo de frutas. – O quê?

- Hum... Da história de um cartão no dia dos namorados... – Ted falou distraidamente.

Gina ficou corada e eu não resisti, comecei a gargalhar, sendo acompanhado por Rony.

- Não acredito que colocaram isso em um livro de história! – Gina ficou indignada.

- O que tem amor, foi tão bonitinho! Eu ainda lembro... – Falei para provocá-la e Gina me jogou um pedaço de bolo.

- Como era mesmo... _"__teus olhos são verdes como sapinhos cozidos, teus cabelos, negros como um quadro de aula, queria que tu fosses meu, garoto divino, herói que venceu o malvado Lorde das Trevas__..."_ – Rony tentou imitar os duendes recitando.

- RONALD! – Gina gritou chamando a atenção das crianças. – Não tem graça! Isso não pode estar em um livro de Hogwarts...

- Mamãe... Papai tem olhos de sapinhos cozidos? – Tiago perguntou, desde o inicio da conversa ele estava muito atento.

- Não, não tem Tiago... Vai brincar na sala amor! – Gina conduziu o filho para fora da cozinha. – E quem disse que fui eu que mandei aquilo???

- Isso é mentira! – Hermione falou. – Não é isso que falam da Gina... Falam que ela se destacou organizando uma resistência dos alunos na escola, em seu sexto ano... Ted, querido, quem mandou você falar isso? – Hermione lançou um olhar raivoso para o marido.

- Tia Mione... Eu só falei o que tio Rony mandou! – Ted falou inocentemente.

- Eu sabia... – Gina falou revoltada com a brincadeira. – Tinha que ser você né Ronald! Harry como você pode compactuar com esse infeliz?

- Eu não sabia... Achei que estava mesmo no livro! Jamais participaria disso meu anjo! – Falei indo ao encontro dela. – Mas que o poema foi bonitinho, ah isso foi! – e já me protegi de uma possível azaração...

******

No final de semana do aniversário de quatro anos de Alvo, mesmo sendo inverno, resolvemos ir para o Chalé da Praia. Desde os últimos acontecimentos não estivemos mais lá e achamos que era melhor irmos, para não deixarmos nenhuma possibilidade de trauma nas crianças devido ao que aconteceu.

Mesmo estando só nos, fizemos questão de enfeitar a casa com balões de gás, muitos sapos de chocolate e um lindo bolo. Alvo parecia encantado com sua pequena festa, pois ganhou muitos presentes, mas ele adorou o pequeno mini puff que George lhe mandou de presente.

- Como vai se chamar, Al? – Questionei. – Sua mãe tinha um que se chamava Arnoldo!

- Hum... Dodó! – Alvo falou acariciando o bichinho. – Meu Dodó!

Depois do aniversário de Alvo, Gina se envolveu em organizar uma grande festa para comemorar o primeiro aniversário de Lilly. Alegou que não podia passar em branco, não depois de tudo que passamos.

- Gina... Devíamos ter planejado melhor esses nascimentos! – Falei depois de ajudar Gina a conferir pela milésima vez se já estava tudo organizado para a festa de Lilly no outro dia.

- O que? – Gina me olhou confusa dando por encerrado o trabalho.

- Tiago faz aniversário em dezembro, Alvo em janeiro e Lilly em fevereiro... Todo mês tem festa! – Comentei. – Podia ter um mês de intervalo para casa aniversário!

- Harry... – Gina riu ao entender. - Com certeza! Mas, se tivéssemos seguido o meu plano, Alvo teria nascido em maio ou junho, mas ele foi tão apressadinho... Culpa sua, né!?

- Minha? Tivemos sorte com o Alvo... Não é sempre que se consegue na primeira tentativa! – Falei com um sorriso nada modesto.

- Sei... Vamos pensar nisso melhor em uma próxima vez!

- Próxima vez! – Falei surpreso! – Gina, você não tá gráv...

- Não Harry! – Gina me tranqüilizou. – Mas Harry... Se for um feitiço para me enfraquecer! Bom, eu pensei que... – Gina suspirou. – É só uma ideia...

- Gi... – Gina sorriu. – Eu adoraria, você sabe! Mas... Só se você não correr riscos, nenhum!

- Não precisamos pensar nisso agora! Lilly ainda é pequena... Ainda temos que nos preocupar com Crayde... – Gina comentou mudando bruscamente de assunto. – Harry, Lilly não fala! Isso tá me deixando preocupada! Alvo e Tiago falavam de tudo nessa idade!

- Cada criança é diferente Gina. Lilly vai falar quando quiser, você sabe como ela é voluntariosa... Ela só é preguiçosa! Basta resmungar para ter o que quer! – Falei para não deixá-la tão preocupada. – Puxou a mim, Tia Petúnia disse que eu não falava muito...

- Harry! É diferente! É compreensivo que você não falasse muito. Mas com Lilly é outra situação... – Gina falou decidida. - Vou perguntar novamente ao curadeiro. Isso não é normal!

- Gina, ela ainda não completou um ano! Depois o curadeiro falou que ela não tinha nada... – Lilly era uma criança normal, fazia aqueles barulhos de crianças, pedia as coisas, falava "dá" o tempo todo, já estava dando alguns passinhos sozinha, mas era preguiçosa, e a culpa era nossa, pois fazíamos todas suas vontades, eu em especial. – Você quer que ela fale uma frase completa, Tiago e Alvo não falavam tanto assim nessa idade!

- Falavam papai, mamã, papa, suco,... Eles falavam! Lilly só fala "da"! – Gina exclamou.

*******

A festa de Lilly foi linda. Todos nossos amigos e familiares estavam ali para prestigiar minha menininha. Tio Valter e Duda estavam em minha casa pela primeira vez, e parecia que haviam se dado muito bem com o Sr. Weasley e meus cunhados. Luna também foi acompanhada do marido, mesmo estando para dar a luz a qualquer momento.

Lilly parecia um anjinho, passando de colo em colo, usando um vestidinho de fada cor de rosa. Tiago e Alvo a ajudaram a apagar a vela do bolo. Não consegui evitar que meus olhos ficassem úmidos ao ver aquela cena. Quem diria que eu, Harry Potter, iria viver para ter filhos!

- Harry... Me ajuda, vamos cortar o primeiro pedaço de bolo! – Gina me trouxe a realidade.

Juntos, seguramos a mãozinha de Lilly que segurava a espátula e cortamos o bolo. Lilly enfiou a mão na fatia de bolo e levou um bom pedaço até a boca de Gina.

- Mama... Mama...

O som da voz de Lilly parecia a única coisa que ouvi naquele momento. Não me importei dela não ter falado papai, a felicidade estampadas no rosto de Gina, era a melhor coisa que podia ter acontecido.

- Gi... Você tá suja de bolo! – Gina nem se importou com seu belo vestido de seda lilás todo sujo de cobertura e acabou ficando mais lambuzada, com Lilly tentando fazê-la comer bolo.

- Harry... Lilly falou "mamãe"! – Gina falou satisfeita. – Minha menininha falou mamãe e não papai. Não que você não mereça querido, mas... Eu sempre desejei isso, uma palavrinha, Tiago e Alvo falaram papai... Confesso que sempre tive pouco de inveja de você por causa disso!

- Não me importo! Você com certeza mereceu mais do que eu! - Falei tirando Lilly do colo de Gina. Lilly também me lambuzou de bolo. – Papai também quer bolo!

- Bo! Mama...

Depois de algumas horas nossos convidados já haviam partido. Monstro e Tea coordenaram, eficientemente, a limpeza e organização de tudo. Não dava para dizer que havia tido uma festa de criança no Largo Grimmauld.

Talvez, somente pelo fato que eu estava jogado na cama, sem ânimo para tomar um banho.

- Ah... Eles dormiram! Lilly estava tão eufórica... – Gina entrou no quarto. – Hum... Ela falou mamãe! Mamãe... E não papai!

- É... Sabe, eu combinei com ela para falar mamãe... Senão teria sido papai! – Falei rindo.

- Vou tomar um banho... Ainda estou melecada de bolo! – Gina falou e abriu o vestido o deixando escorregar no chão do quarto. – Tá muito cansando Harry?

- Precisa que eu ensaboe suas costas??. – Gina fez um gesto positivo e caminhou vagarosamente em direção ao banheiro.

Sorri e levantei-me rapidamente. Não precisa de um segundo convite.

******  
Os dias passaram voando. Quando me dei por conta já estávamos novamente às vésperas de mais um aniversário de Ted.

Na primeira semana de março havia nascido o filho de Luna. Um belo menino, Lissandro, que nasceu em casa, em um parto natural, com alguns rituais estranhos. O que não era para estranhar, já que se tratava de Luna e suas excentricidades.

Em um belo domingo de primavera, batizamos Megan Dursley. A cerimônia seguida e um almoço foi bastante agradável. Os Weasleys também haviam sido convidados e compareceram. Parecia algo tão irreal, mas minha família estava toda ali, no nº 4 da Rua do Alfaneiros. Uma sensação de serenidade invadiu meu corpo. Fechei os olhos e desejei que momentos como esse pudessem se repetir. Mas quando abri os olhos novamente lembrei que ainda havia nuvens encobrindo minha vida.

Crayde e Bessy ainda estavam foragidos. Não haviam deixando nenhuma pista. Nada. Absolutamente nada que nos desse uma direção. Theodore permanecia em coma. Sinceramente, já não tinha esperanças que ele recobrasse a consciência.

Mantínhamos contato direto com a Condessa. Ela também não havia tido nenhuma informação de Crayde. Havíamos passado o último final de semana na Itália, com a Condessa e levamos as crianças, foi tudo maravilhoso. Lilly parecia que estava em casa, depois do aniversário ele havia desabrochado, começou a falar tudo e caminhava com muita segurança sozinha. A Condessa estava encantada com ela.

Havia acabado de mandar o presente de aniversário de Ted para Hogwarts, era o primeiro ano que ele não comemoraria seu aniversário conosco. Quando Gina entrou no escritório.

- Hei... Neville tá na lareira! Quer falar com você!

- Estou indo! – Segui Gina até a sala. – Hei Neville...

- Harry... Ele acordou! – Neville falou com um fôlego só. – Theodore acordou!

Meus neurônios trabalhavam freneticamente para processar aquela informação e tudo o que ela envolvia. Percebi que tanto Neville como Gina esperavam que eu falasse alguma coisa.

- Eu... Vou para o St Mungus... – Falei por fim. – Quais são as condições dele?

- Hum... Confuso, perdido, ainda fraco... Harry, talvez ainda não seja uma boa hora para ele receber sua visita! – Neville falou com um certo receio. – O cara ficou em coma meses... Vamos dar um tempo a ele!

- Neville tem razão... – Gina tocou de leve em meu ombro. – Você quer respostas que Theodore não poderá responder! Amanhã, nós vamos ao hospital.

- Er... Ok! Vou pedir para reforçar a segurança dele... E... – Respirei fundo. – Vou pedir para a direção do hospital não divulgar que ele acordou! – Neville assentiu. – Neville, você é o único em que ele conhece e confia... Então, se você puder ficar por ai...

- Já avisei a Anna... Vou estar por perto, não se preocupe! – Neville se despediu e as chamas verdes sumiram.

- Vou avisar Rony e Hans... Preciso tomar algumas providências... – Falei voltando para o escritório, Gina me seguiu.

- Harry... – Ela me encarou. – Minha intuição me diz que logo isso vai terminar...

Seus olhos transmitiam a paz e a serenidade que eu precisava naquele momento.

- Gina... Eu acredito nisso! – Mas havia algo que ainda me preocupava. – Só me preocupo com as condições em que isso pode acontecer... Quais as perdas que teremos dessa vez?

Gina passou os dedos delicadamente pelo meu rosto.

- Não sei... Mas eu estarei do seu lado! E sejam quais forem as perdas, vamos superá-las juntos! – Gina me beijou levemente.

- Mama... – A voz de Lilly interrompeu nosso beijo. Gina abaixou-se e pegou a menina. – Ma... agá...

- Hum... Como você veio parar aqui, bebê? Mamãe vai lhe dar um banhinho antes do jantar... – Depois se voltou para mim. – Viu, depois que ela aprendeu a caminhar, não fica mais em nenhum lugar!

- Você tem razão... Sempre tem em tudo! – Falei lhe beijando a testa e repetindo o resto com Lilly.

Gina sorriu e saiu do escritório. Eu sentei pesadamente na cadeira, respirei fundo, peguei um pergaminho e comecei a escrever rapidamente... O Herdeiro tinha acordado, Crayde iria agir logo... Tínhamos que estar preparando o iria acontecer.

****************************************************************************************************

**N/B: Pois bem, agora é oficial! Aquela _vaca_ está viva e o cretino à solta! E o Herdeiro acordou!!!!! Apesar de ser um capítulo mais leve, a gente já consegue sentir a tensão se aproximando! E o que foi aquele jantar na casa dos Malfoys? Adorei amiga!!!! Beijos em todos, Alê.**

**N/A: Pessoal, sorry, desculpe... não era minha intenção atrasar tanto o capítulo, mas essas duas semanas foram pauleira na universidade, final de semestre é corrido mesmo, ainda mais porque estou na supervisão dos estágio e ainda tenho as monografias para avaliar. Prometo, não demorar muito para o próximo, acho que no inicio de agosto, pois estarei de férias, mas irei para São Paulo. Bom, espero que gostem do capítulo, pensei em fazer algo bem leve, tranquilo, gostoso, com momentos famílias pois os próximos, digo 37 e 38 vão ser ler roendo as unhas... Vou ficando por aqui! Quero agradece a todos que estão lendo, comentando, dando uns palpites... Obrigada! Beijos e até o próximo!**

**Daiana**

**Um grande obrigada para a Eviny, Lady Barbie Pontas Potter, Nathalia Peverell Cullen, Marininha Potter, Igorsambora e Mickky. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37 - Palavras para um futuro bom**

Já havia passado da meia noite, Gina já tinha subido com as crianças há tempos quando sai do escritório. Desde que havia falado com Neville, não havia parado um minuto. Mandei corujas, patronos, chamei inúmeras vezes Rony e Hans na lareira, até com Malfoy entrei em contato.

Meu estômago deu sinal de vida fui até a cozinha, Monstro e Tea também já haviam se recolhido. Peguei um copo de leite e improvisei um sanduíche, com certeza meu prato devia estar no forno, mas não o quis. Odiava perder o jantar, era o melhor momento do dia para mim... Mas essa noite eu havia perdido.

Com certeza Gina estaria aborrecida por causa disso. Havia me chamado umas três ou quatro vezes, e eu simplesmente ignorei... Engoli a comida em segundos, senti que o alimento pesou em meu estômago... Tinha sido um dia longo, precisava descansar... A conversa com Hans não foi fácil, definitivamente, não concordávamos com o que deveríamos fazer. Respirei fundo e segui o caminho do meu quarto.

Lilly estava na nossa cama, sugava desesperada a mamadeira. Gina sorriu quando me viu, largando o livro que lia.

- Seu prato estava no forno! – Ela falou. – Tomou todas as providências?

-Sim! Gina... Desculpe-me pelo jantar! – Lilly largou a mamadeira. – Lilly está dando trabalho essa noite!

–Você perdeu de ver sua filha comendo sozinha, três colheradas sem derramar. – Gina olhou para a filha orgulhosa. – Você gosta tanto dessas pequenas descobertas deles!

- Lilly... Vai repetir amanhã para o papai, né?!

- Papa... – Lilly me ofereceu a mamadeira vazia.

- Eu precisava deixar tudo em ordem...

- Eu sei Harry! – Gina falou, mas seu tom não era nada compreensivo. - Harry eu sei que isso é importante! Não quero ser chata... Mas isso me incomoda!

- Você tem razão... Combinamos evitar o máximo possível de trabalho em casa... Que em casa a prioridade é as crianças! Mas...

- Você podia ter deixado para amanhã, por mais que seja importante não ia fazer tanta diferença. Ninguém iria atacar hoje à noite! A direção do St. Mungus não iria divulgar essa informação, só falou para o Neville porque ele é o responsável por Theodore... – Gina falou exaltada. - Tiago ficou magoado de você não o ajudá-lo no dever. Você tinha prometido! – Gina aninhou Lilly em seus braços. - Eles sentem... Lilly tá agitada, tenho a impressão que ela sabe quando está acontecendo alguma coisa anormal nessa casa...

– Mamãe! – Alvo entrou no nosso quarto. – Quero dormir aqui!

- Alvo! – Ele não me ouviu e subiu rapidamente na cama. – Alvo!

- Tem um bicho papão no meu quarto! – Alvo falou, encolhendo-se perto da mãe, assustando-se com o tom ríspido que usei. Dos três, Alvo era o mais apegado a Gina.

- Al... Você sabe que não tem! – Exclamei impaciente. – Volte para seu quarto! Agora!

- Harry! – Gina exclamou. – Menos... Alvo fica um pouquinho e depois vai para o quarto dele, Lilly também vai para o quarto dela! – Gina falou acarinhando os cabelos castanhos de Alvo, enquanto lágrimas rolavam em seu rostinho. - Vai tomar um banho para ver se você se acalma... Ou então volte para o escritório!

******

Tomei um banho demorado. Odiava-me quando fazia umas das crianças chorarem. Não tinha o direito de gritar com Alvo, ele só queria ficar com a mãe, mas descontei toda minha irritação nele!

Quando voltei para o quarto não encontrei Gina nem as crianças, já devia ter levado cada um para seu quarto. Gina tinha razão, eles sentiam quando algo estava nos incomodando. Suspirei alto e acomodei-me na cama para esperar Gina voltar, tinha que me desculpar.

Já estava quase dormindo quando Gina voltou e foi direto ao closet, voltou minutos depois ainda abotoando os botões do pijama de seda vermelha. Deitou-se ao meu lado em silêncio. Ela ainda estava chateada.

- Você demorou! – Falei me aproximando dela. Gina não me repeliu, sinal de que ela não estava tão magoada assim.

- Tiago teve um pesadelo, precisei acalmá-lo. – Gina falou rapidamente. – Tá mais calmo?

- Desculpe... Mas a conversa com Hans foi muito estressante! – Suspirei longamente. – Está insustentável trabalhar com ele. Mesmo tendo contado tudo para ele... Bom, não consigo entender e aceitar as atitudes que ele tá tomando!

- Harry... Hans, você está desconfiado dele... – Gina virou-se e ficou de frente para mim.

- Não! Não... Hans é confiável, confio plenamente nele! Tenho certeza! O problema é que não concordamos nos encaminhamentos desse caso... Não só nesse, também estamos divergindo na forma que estou orientando os novos aurores! Mas ele é o chefe! – Resumi em poucas palavras o que vinha acontecendo ultimamente.

- Ele tem medo de perder o cargo para você! – Gina sentenciou.

- Sim... Não que eu deseje esse cargo, mas ele tá por um fio... Qualquer deslize, ele tá fora! – Comentei. – Os boatos no Ministério me colocam como candidato natural para substituir Hans. Bem, o ministro apóia o meu nome e tem vários funcionários do alto escalão que também apóiam, sem falar dos outros aurores, até mais graduados que eu, que estão muito insatisfeitos com a chefia de Hans...

- Hum... A convivência de vocês deve estar muito desgastada mesmo! – Gina conclui solicita.

- Estou furioso com Hans... Não com você ou com as crianças... Jamais devia ter gritado com Alvo, decepcionado Tiago e ter perdido de ver Lilly comer sozinha... Sou um péssimo pai!!! – Falei dramático fitando o teto.

- Harry... Não exagere! – Gina riu. – Você não é péssimo pai só porque, hoje, exclusivamente hoje, ficou um pouco ausente e sem paciência com eles...

- Eu sou Gina... Péssimo pai! Negligencie até com você! – Continuei. – Por minha causa, estão todos correndo perigo...

- Ai... Não comece com isso, senão vamos brigar! – Gina ficou de costa para mim.

- Ei... – Fiquei novamente de lado e enfiei a mão no decote do pijama, já desabotoando os primeiros botões. – Não quero brigar! Hum... Só você sabe como me acalmar!

- Sei... – Gina se voltou novamente para mim e eu desci os lábios para seu pescoço. Gina passou as mãos por meus cabelos. – Adoro lhe acalmar...

Beijei-a com paixão, com aquela sensação única de que não fosse repetir aquele gesto... Gina respondeu na mesma intensidade...

O choro desesperado que vinha do quarto ao lado interrompeu nosso beijo. Era Lilly, mas ela dificilmente chorava... Levantei-me rapidamente.

- Eu vou... Não deve ser nada... – Falei incerto, Gina já estava sentada assustada, pois o choro de Lilly estava muito alto.

Quando entrei no quarto, Lilly estava em pé no berço, seu rostinho banhando em lágrimas. Fui direto ao seu encontro e ela se agarrou em mim como se tivesse medo que eu a deixasse ali.

- Lilly... Papai tá aqui! – Lilly ainda chorava, molhando minha camiseta. – Porque o choro filha... Você nunca chora assim...

Caminhei com Lilly no quarto, iluminado pela luminária de borboleta que estava caída no chão. Notei a janela aberta. Aberta! Gina jamais deixaria a janela aberta! Nunca... Estávamos na primavera, as noites eram frias e Lilly tinha estado resfriada alguns dias atrás. Gina era muito cuidadosa com isso... Fui até a janela que dava para a rua em frente à casa.

- Hum... Merlin! – vi um vulto, correndo na rua deserta. Era impossível reconhecer, pois seja lá quem for, saiu correndo. – Impossível!

Lilly já estava mais calma, mas ainda se agarrava em mim, não iria para o berço mesmo. Também, não a deixaria ali por nada.

- O que houve? – Gina perguntou assim que entrei no quarto, ela estava sentada na beira da cama. – Já estava indo atrás de você!

- Lilly deve ter tido um pesadelo! – Falei com a menina ainda no colo com os olhinhos arregalados. – Gina... A janela estava aberta!

- Impossível Harry... Eu mesmo fechei e quando deixei Lilly no quarto conferi se estava fechada. – Gina pegou a menina – Harry... Ninguém poderia tentar entrar... Não é?

- Não Gina... Não poderia! – Falei indo até a janela do nosso quarto, a rua estava deserta. – Mas... – vacilei. – Eu vi um vulto, como o da estação, o que você viu!

- Harry... – Gina apertou Lilly nos braços. – Todos os feitiços da casa... Você disse que é impossível!

- Sim... A luminária estava caída, pode ter sido uma rajada de vento mais forte, derrubou a luminária e assustou Lilly. – Falei tentando me convencer do fato. – Gina, com os feitiços de segurança, ninguém pode entrar em nossa casa sem nos sabermos. Jamais por uma janela! Eu os refaço todos os dias...

- Harry... Bessy saberia fazer um feitiço ao longe... Manipular as forças da natureza não é fácil, mas ela poderia forçar uma rajada de vento, o suficiente para nos dar um aviso! – Gina alisava o cabelo de Lilly para ver se ela dormia novamente. – Não é difícil deduzir onde moramos...

- Ah... Eu vou dar uma olhada nos meninos... – Falei saindo rapidamente do quarto. Olhei novamente pela janela, estava ficando paranóico com isso tudo?

Mas no quarto dos meninos estava tudo em ordem, resolvi fazer uma vistoria na casa, mas nada denunciava que tivesse algo errado. Poderia ter sido impressão minha, o vulto. Uma coincidência, Gina poderia ter fechado mal a janela... Quando voltei para o quarto, Lilly ainda estava acordada.

- Nada... Tudo em ordem! – Falei para Gina. – Gina, a janela poderia estar mal fechada... Não é!

- Sim, Harry, sim... Mal fechada! – Gina concordou incerta.

- Gina... Ninguém pode romper os feitiços de segurança da nossa casa... Podem tentar, nos assustar... Mas essa casa é muito segura! – Falei. – Vamos tentar dormir!

- Acho que essa mocinha não vai deixar! – Gina sorriu olhando para a filha. – Teremos uma noite longa amor...

- Quem inicia o revezamento? – Questionei Gina não querendo pensar nos últimos acontecimentos, mas era impossível não pensar. – Ok! Vou fazer a mamadeira dela...

******

Acordei assustado. O sol já estava alto, peguei meu velho relógio e percebi que já estava tarde... Lilly dormia ao meu lado da cama, no lugar de Gina... Sorri. Lilly só dormiu quando já estava amanhecendo. Eu e Gina não conseguimos nos revezar, pois Lilly queria o colo de um, mas que o outro estivesse ao seu alcance. Era como se ela tivesse medo de nos perder. Quando fui buscar a mamadeira dela, ela chorou o tempo todo, depois quando Gina saiu um pouco para ver os meninos e tentar tirar um cochilo no quarto de hospedes, foi a mesma coisa.

- Dorme docinho... – Era muito estranho esse comportamento de Lilly, ela nunca foi tão agarrada em nós. Alvo era muito apegado a Gina, Tiago tinha suas crises... Mas Lilly não, dificilmente, demonstrava esse tipo de comportamento.

Levantei-me e tomei um banho rápido e desci, precisava urgentemente de um café bem forte. Ainda bem que hoje era sábado.

Encontrei Gina sentada à mesa, de robe, cabelos molhados e visivelmente cansada da noite atribulada que tivemos.

- Bom dia, linda! – Falei me servindo de café. – Monstro, Tea...

- Bom dia, meu senhor. – Monstro e Tea falaram quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Oi... Lilly está dormindo ainda? – Gina falou e eu assenti. – Tea, sobe e fica com Lilly, não quero que ela acorde e não encontre ninguém, ela está tão assustada, se acordar sozinha vai chorar.

Tea deixou a cozinha e eu peguei sua mão e beijei.

- Já falei que você é perfeita! Sempre pensa em tudo!

- Hoje ainda não, Potter! – Gina falou graciosa. – Não sei o que aconteceu com Lilly essa noite, ela não é assim... Nunca se assusta, mas ela parecia estar com medo...

- Medo de não estarmos por perto. – Falei segurando sua mão sobre a mesa. – Gi... Foi só impressão, nossa filha é sensível... Quero ir ao St. Mungus, você vem comigo?

- Sim! - Gina assentiu. – Vamos agora pela manhã...

Alguns minutos depois, Tea entrou na cozinha com Lilly chorando e chamando por mim e pela mãe.

- Mama... Papa! – Havia desespero, angústia, medo na vozinha de minha filha que me deixava aflito.

Lilly se agarrou em Gina, que me olhava intrigada.

- Hei bebê... Tá tudo bem! – Gina acariciou o cabelo de Lilly. – Tea, por acaso Tiago e Alvo já acordaram.

- Sim, minha senhora! Meus jovens senhores estão no quarto dos senhores vendo aquela caixa que tem imagens estranhas. – Tea tinha certa aversão à televisão do nosso quarto.

- Vem com o papai... Vem! – Peguei Lilly. – Vai ficar tudo bem!

Gina sorriu e eu a puxei pela cintura com a mão livre e a beijei docemente...

- Mas que coisa... Vocês não se controlam nem na frente da menina! – Rony apareceu alarmista.

- Rony... Como você entrou!? – Gina questionou. – Harry, você disse que os feitiços de segurança impediam qualquer pessoa de entrar em casa.

- Pela lareira, ora! – Rony falou já sentando a mesa e se servindo de uma torrada. – Eu não sou qualquer pessoa...

- Gi... Estranhos, pessoas que não estão autorizadas, que normalmente não nos visitam... Não é o caso de Rony. – Expliquei pacientemente.

- Temos que rever esses feitiços... Cadê a Mione? – Gina pegou Lilly de meu colo. – Vou ver se consigo fazê-la dormir novamente, caso contrário vai ser difícil sairmos...

- O que aconteceu com Lilly? – Rony perguntou alarmado. – Mione, levou as crianças para a casa dos pais dela, ficamos de nos encontrar no St. Mungus daqui a pouco.

- Já volto... Vou me arrumar, ver os meninos... – Gina saiu da cozinha com Lilly.

- Lilly não dormiu nada essa noite... – E narrei a noite anterior para Rony. – É isso! Não sabemos o que ela tem!

- Rose e Hugo às vezes fazem dessa... É coisa de criança! – Rony sentenciou. – É melhor não dar bola... Passa!

- É... – Mas percebi um ar preocupado no rosto de meu cunhado ao olhar para Gina, que estava na sala embalando Lilly.

******

Hermione já estava impaciente nos esperando. Mas Lilly simplesmente adivinhou que iríamos sair e nada do que fazíamos acalmava a menina que chorava desesperada. Por fim, ela acabou adormecendo, cansada de chorar.

- Não podemos demorar... – Gina falou depois que explicamos o que havia acontecido para Hermione e não escondendo sua preocupação com o comportamento da Lilly. – Não é manha, Lilly tá me deixando angustiada...

Toquei em seu ombro de forma protetora e seguimos para o quarto de Theodore.

Theodore estava sentando em uma poltrona, ainda muito pálido, olhava para um ponto fixo, nitidamente perdido. Neville estava com ele e já havia nos informado que ele estava bem fisicamente, porém emocionalmente, estava uma bagunça.

Neville lhe explicou o que havia acontecido, mas ele não lembrava. Os medibruxos afirmaram que era normal essa confusão na memória, talvez uma amnésia parcial devido ao fato dele ter ficado mais de seis meses em coma, em razão do trauma sofrido.

- Theodore... Esse é Harry Potter! – Theodore não moveu um músculo. – Rony e Hermione Weasley... E Gina Potter. Estão aqui para lhe verem!

Ao ouvir o nome de Gina, Theodore se voltou para ela.

- Olá! Você está se sentido bem? – Gina se aproximou e tocou em seu joelho, ele se retraiu. – Estamos aqui para lhe ajudar...

- A mãe do menino... O menino, o menino... Eu só quis protegê-lo! – Theodore se agitou. – Ela o machucou... Eu não pude fazer nada!

- Alvo! Ele está bem! – Gina tentou acalmá-lo. – Ele se lembra de você! Eu queria agradecer tudo que fez pelo meu filho, salvou a vida dele!

- Eu... Ele salvou a minha! – Theodore olhava para a parede.

- Como? – Indaguei.

- Ele salvou a minha! – Repetiu. – Ele salvou a minha!

- Ele está confuso... Fala coisas que não compreendemos, fragmentos... – Neville explicou. – Os medibruxos acham que a memória dele foi muito afetada e não há poções para reverter o quadro.

- Ele não quer lembrar, quer esquecer... Tem medo! – Gina falou se aproximando de mim. – Tem medo das consequências de seus atos...

- Gi... Você não pode? – Hermione questionou. – Você sabe... Como fez com o Alan...

- Talvez Hermione... Mas a coisa é diferente aqui! – Gina completou olhando Theodore apático. – Alan, de alguma forma, queria ajudar... Sua recuperação é milagrosa, ele está consciente dos erros que comentou, vai pagar por isso e começar vida nova na Irlanda. Mas Theodore... Bom, ele tem medo!

- Medo de que?

- Medo de ser um monstro como o pai... – Gina concluiu. – Theodore quer ser uma boa pessoa, mas não sabemos o que Bessy colocou na sua cabeça... Mas, ele tem um grande arrependimento...

- Você não pode fazer nada para ajudá-lo? – Foi a vez de Rony se pronunciar. – Gina, você conseguiu resgatar a memória do Alan, talvez... Gi, tem como fazer o Theodore esquecer? Sabe, no ponto que tudo isso começou... Até aquele momento ele não tinha esse medo, tinha uma vida medíocre, mas... Não sei!

- Rony tem razão... No momento em que conheci Theodore... – Neville deu um sorriso confiante e olhou ternamente para o amigo. – Gina, ele teria uma segunda chance...

- Hum... Tem um jeito... Mas, preciso ter certeza. - Gina pegou minha mão. – Precisamos voltar para casa, Lilly! Nev, eu vou tentar, preciso falar com a condessa antes...

Neville sorriu e deixamos o St. Mungus apressados. Rony e Hermione seguiram para a casa dos pais dela e eu e Gina para o Largo. Lilly devia estar deixando todos loucos em casa...

******

- Meu senhor me chamou... – Monstro entrou no escritório e eu dobrei com cuidado o papel em que escrevia.

- Sim... – Achei melhor ser direto no que queria. - Monstro, você notou algo ou alguém estranho nas proximidades do Largo?

- Estranho! – Monstro estava agitado. – Monstro não tem certeza... Monstro não tem certeza do que viu... Mas tem alguém espiando, sempre que Monstro se aproxima desaparece como poeira no ar...

- Ok, Monstro... Preciso lhe pedir algo, algo muito importante! – Monstro talvez tenha visto o mesmo vulto que vi por isso era necessário tomar algumas providências, eu e Gina não estaríamos em casa sempre. – Monstro nesses últimos anos, você se mostrou muito dedicado a mim, à Gina e às crianças... Não tenho como agradecer. Mas, preciso lhe pedir algo.

- Monstro está aqui para servir meu senhor! – Monstro fez uma referencia exagerada. – Monstro gosta muito da família Potter...

- Monstro, me acompanhe, preciso lhe mostrar algo... – Sai do escritório seguido por Monstro e fomos em direção ao porão. – Você deve saber que vivemos tempos instáveis... Eu e Gina confiamos muito em você!

Entramos no porão e fui direto até um velho armário, o afastei e com um feitiço de desilusão, apareceu uma porta, abri – _LUMUS_ – o corredor escuro foi iluminado, mas não dava para ver a saída.

- Monstro, é uma passagem secreta... Preste bem atenção no que vou falar... – Expliquei tudo para Monstro. – Entendeu, Monstro?! – O elfo assentiu. – Eu e Gina estamos deixando em suas mãos o que existe de mais precioso para a gente...

- Monstro jamais decepcionara Harry Potter... Morrerá por eles, se for preciso! – Falou solene.

- Guarde isso sempre com você! – Lhe entreguei dois pequenos frascos. – Decorou os feitiços? Minha capa de invisibilidade está no lugar de sempre... Conte a Tea somente o necessário e quando você achar que estiver sendo ameaçado. Isso inclui qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa que fuja do normal dessa casa... Ou alguma reação das crianças. Quando eu e Gina não estivermos em casa, eles jamais poderão ficar sozinhos, mantenha os três sempre juntos. Tiago e Alvo já manifestaram magia, eles têm condições de fazer o que você pedir... Monstro, por favor...

- Monstro jamais decepcionara Harry Potter... Jamais! – Repetiu, guardando o frasco no bolso interno da túnica que usava.

- Vamos subir!

Toquei em seu ombro em sinal de agradecimento. Sabia que podia contar com ele, sabia que podia deixar em suas mãos a vida de meus filhos, meus bens mais preciosos. Talvez estivesse exagerando, talvez nunca usássemos aquela passagem secreta que descobri por acaso quando o Largo Grimmauld estava em reforma. Mas tínhamos que ter um plano de emergência, meus filhos eram o alvo em potencial, ninguém me precisa dizer isso, era óbvio. E se era preciso tomar aquela atitude, eu tomaria, mesmo que aquilo fosse à última coisa que um dia imaginei fazer...

Voltei para o escritório, peguei a carta que estava escrevendo, coloquei em um envelope e subscrevi rapidamente "Para Duda e Mary Dursley", coloquei a carta com cuidado junto ao pacote da boneca que Gina havia comprado para Megan na nossa última viagem para a Itália para visitarmos a Condessa. Enviaria o pacote amanhã, mandaria um mensageiro entregar o presente.

******

Lilly estava dormindo na nossa cama, seu sono era agitado. Ela passou o dia todo assim, chorosa, só se acalmava no meu colo ou no de Gina. Havia sido um final de semana longo demais e nem havíamos ido para a Toca.

- Ela está bem? – Perguntei, me acomodando ao lado de Lilly na cama.

- A mesma coisa... - Gina falou preocupada. – Acho que ela tá meio febril!

- Hum... – Coloquei a mão na testa de Lilly, mas para mim ela estava só um pouco quentinha. – Não sei, mas acho que não... Falei com Monstro, ele entendeu... Enviarei o pacote amanhã. Gina tem certeza que isso é necessário?

- É só um plano B... – Gina sorriu. – Amor, só estamos sendo precavidos! Não vou conseguir ir trabalhar com Lilly nesse estado, também não acho que seja uma boa ideia mandar os meninos para a escola. – Gina suspirou. – Mas também não quero ficar em pânico, mudar a rotina deles... Falei com a Condessa mais cedo, sobre essa reação da Lilly e sobre Theodore!

- O que ela disse?

- Sobre Lilly, o que imaginei, que ela tá prevendo alguma coisa, que a instabilidade, a incerteza que estamos sentindo, estamos passando para ela. – Gina acarinhou a filha. – Ela não sabe falar, não sabe dizer o que tá sentido, por isso chora!

- Me sinto tão culpado Gi... De expor eles, você a tudo isso! Alvo está arredio, tão quietinho; Tiago está tendo pesadelos quase todas as noites! – Falei fitando o teto. – Eu sei, não é culpa minha, mas não consigo evitar!

- É difícil não passar essa instabilidade para eles... – Gina sorriu. – Mas já vai passar... Eu sei que vai!

- Sim... Então é melhor mandar eles para a escola amanhã! – Falei não muito convicto.

- Ah... Podemos decidir isso amanhã... – Gina bocejou. – Estou cansada demais para decidir qualquer coisa, Harry. Ah, quanto ao Herdeiro, ela disse que é possível, mas precisa de um tempo para fazer algumas pesquisas... Vamos trabalhar a esse respeito!

- Ok! Confio plenamente em vocês duas... – Deitei-me ao lado de Lilly. - Nem pensar em levar Lilly para o quarto dela então...

- Só se você quiser outra noite sem dormir nada! – Gina riu. – Tirar Lilly daqui, vai fazê-la abrir o maior berreiro, e eu preciso dormir um pouco querido!

- Eu também Gi...

******

A semana passou sem novidades. Tiago e Alvo ficaram em casa somente um dia, chegamos à conclusão que era melhor manter a nossa rotina. O Herdeiro se recuperava lentamente, fisicamente estava bem, mas emocionalmente, sua memória ainda estava uma confusão. Dizia coisas soltas, mas que juntando fazia sentido. Gina e a Condessa pesquisavam feitiços que poderiam reverter o quadro.

Hermione também ajudou. A opção que tínhamos era usar a pedra do amor e alguns feitiços para a memória. Mas para isso, ele precisava estar mais forte para que o feitiço fosse realizado, pois ao usar a pedra tudo de ruim que aconteceu com ele seria deletado, e ele teria a chance de recomeçar sua vida novamente. Mas ele precisava estar consciente, ter certeza que queria essa segunda chance.

Gina o visitou mais uma vez. Eu não gostei nada dessa visita. Theodore olhava fascinado para minha mulher, não gostava disso. Gina disse que não havia motivos para ciúmes, mas que era bom saber que eu ainda tinha esse tipo de sentimento depois de quase dez anos de casamento. Não eram ciúmes, era um sentimento de proteção, cuidado... Err.. Ok! Admito, eram ciúmes. Sabia que Gina tinha pena dele, talvez um sentimento maternal, pois Theodore despertava esse tipo de sentimento.

Tivemos uma pequena discussão quando ela falou em visitá-lo novamente e eu não poderia acompanhá-la. Por fim, Gina cedeu e disse que só iria ao St. Mungus quando eu pudesse acompanhá-la, mas deixou claro que só estava fazendo isso porque não era o momento para brigarmos por bobagens. Não era bobagem, Theodore estava vulnerável, carente e não era alguém estável, alguém que pudéssemos confiar, não era porque ele salvou Alvo que iria confiar nele, afinal ele era filho de Voldemort.

Coletamos o sangue de Theodore e o meu para fazermos um teste de DNA mágico que confirmou a paternidade de Theodore. Ele realmente era o herdeiro de Lord Voldemort. Não era um aborto, mas também não era um grande bruxo. Seu poder mágico era bastante limitado, mesmo com treinamento, jamais chegaria aos pés de Voldemort, e isso não teria acontecido nem que ele fosse iniciado a magia quando criança. Por isso Voldemort não ligou para o filho.

Hermione nos explicou que ele não podia ser considerado um aborto, mas tinha o que chamávamos de baixa magia, isso era muito comum com bruxos que tinham um dos pais trouxas ou que a magia dos pais não era considerada pura, como a de Voldemort. Que apesar de ser um grande bruxo, manipulou muito magia das trevas e ao realizar as horcruxes perdeu muita força. Chegamos à conclusão que Theodore foi concebido logo após Voldemort ter realizado uma das horcruxes, o filho seria uma forma de continuação, mas a energia usada para fazer uma horcruxes o deixou muito debilitado e ele não passou todo o seu poder mágico para o filho.

- Papai...

- Que foi Tiago... Não consegue dormir filho? – Tiago usava um pijama cheio de pomos de ouro e parecia que já ia chorar.

- Não quero ter pesadelos... – Tiago resmungou. – Mamãe tá com a Lilly...

-Papai tem um truque para afastar os pesadelos. – O peguei no colo e o levei novamente para seu quarto. - É só colocar esse pomo de ouro debaixo do travesseiro e você só terá bons sonhos...

Dei-lhe o pomo de ouro, que peguei em meu primeiro jogo de quadribol, que anos depois Dumbledore me deixou de herança...

- Fica comigo até eu dormir? – Tiago me perguntou já sonolento, mas colocou o pomo debaixo do travesseiro.

- Sim... Filho!

- Não conta para o Al que tenho medo! – Concordei.

Em minutos Tiago estava dormindo. Sai do quarto em silencio e encontrei Gina no corredor saindo do quarto de Alvo.

- Hei... Acho que hoje não teremos Lilly entre nós! – Sorri malicioso ao ouvir as palavras de Gina. – Al deu um pouco de trabalho para dormir, mas finalmente dormiu... Com a Lilly dormindo conosco esses últimos dias, Alvo teve uma pequena crise de ciúmes... Mas graças a Merlin, Lilly está mais calma hoje!

- Hum... Também achei. – A abracei e fui levando ela em direção ao nosso quarto. – Mas como tivemos uma semana calma, Lilly se acalmou... Ela nem chorou hoje quando fui trabalhar!

- Ahm... Mas tenho medo desse silêncio... – Gina comentou.

- Eu também... Mas agora só quero matar minha saudade de você! – A derrubei na cama e comecei a desabotoar os botões da blusa de Gina, beijando seu pescoço. – Acho que merecemos um momento para nós!

Gina concordou com um gesto positivo e me puxou pelo colarinho da minha camisa...

******

- Potter! – A voz grave e solene de Draco Malfoy me fez desviar a atenção do relatório que lia.

- Malfoy! A que devo a honra de sua visita? – Falei apontando uma cadeira para ele sentar-se.

- A arca de Voldemort... Eu acho que achei! – Ele falou objetivo.

- Acha?! – Levantei a sobrancelhas em um gesto de impaciência.

- É... Ela não exatamente o que imaginávamos, então... Eu acho que seja, mas... – Draco falou levantando-se impaciente. – Ok! O Lord não iria encher uma arca velha de jóias e ouro e lançar feitiços de ilusão...

- Não mesmo! Explique!

- Depois que você me falou que Crayde estivesse interessado na arca e que provavelmente ela estaria na minha casa... Bom, procurei por tudo e qualquer coisa que pudesse ser essa arca... Mas não encontrei nada. Deduzi que Astória teria se livrado quando reformamos a mansão Malfoy... Perguntei para ela que também não se lembrava de nenhum objeto como esse. - Respirou fundo. – Não fiquei satisfeito, quase coloquei a casa a baixo para achar alguma coisa... Então me lembrei de um estojo que minha mãe me deixou de herança, era um estojo de cristal, vazio... Nunca entendi o porquê e deixei-o jogado no fundo de uma gaveta. Resumindo, encontrei o estojo e, nenhum feitiço, nada faz ele se revelar... Mas aconteceu uma coisa estranha!

- O que...

- Em minhas mãos e na de Astória não passa de um objeto qualquer todos os feitiços que fizemos pareciam nem atingir o estojo... Mas quando meu filho o tocou aconteceu alguma manifestação mágica, ela se iluminou e Scorpions a jogou longe e começou a chorar. Se esse objeto não for à arca de Voldemort, eu não sei o que seria... – Draco me olhou. – Achei melhor não trazê-lo comigo, ainda esta em minha casa, muito bem guardado...

- Só pode ser esse estojo de cristal, alguma outra explicação para sua mãe ter lhe deixando? – Draco balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Preciso desse estojo! O menino falou porque reagiu assim?

- Não! Scorpions se nega a pegar o estojo novamente e fazer qualquer referência ao objeto... Meu filho sabe muito bem impor sua vontade. – Draco deu um risonho nervoso.

- Se o estojo é a arca de Voldemort, é um objeto enfeitiçado por magia das trevas... – Dei um suspiro. – Hum... Seu filho é uma criança inocente, pura, sem maldade...

- O que você tá querendo dizer! – Draco falou furioso. – Que eu e minha mulher não somos boas pessoas...

- Não! Eu não falei isso! – _Posso ter pensando _- Acalme-se... Eu só disse que seu filho é inocente. Você já presenciou e... Bom, fez coisas ruins... Astória estava em Hogwarts no dia da batalha final? – Draco assentiu. – Então ela presenciou maldade, morte, talvez tenha precisado se defender, você entende o que quero dizer! Talvez o estojo não tenha significado nada em suas mãos e na da sua mulher porque vocês já são impuros, já viveram a maldade, tristeza... Ao contrário de Scorpions, que é uma criança pura.

- Entendo... – Draco ficou em silêncio. – Faz sentido... Pelo menos para mim, mas Astória... Ela é um anjo, mal sabe fazer um feitiço para se defender!

- Mas ela viveu uma grande tristeza, vocês perderam um bebê... – Falei um pouco envergonhado. – Scorpions não foi atingindo por isso, pois ele era pequeno para entender...

- Sim... – Draco parecia perdido em suas lembranças.

- Bom preciso desse estojo! Provavelmente ele também não vai se manifestar em minhas mãos... Se bem que...

- Voldemort usou seu sangue para voltar... – Draco concluiu. – Você pode abrir a arca!

- Theodoro foi confirmado como filho de Voldemort, ele pode abrir... – Respirei fundo. – Ninguém pode saber sobre essa arca, estojo...

******

Já era muito tarde quando sai da lareira em minha casa. A casa estava iluminada demais para aquele horário.

- Harry! Que bom que chegou! – Gina apareceu vinda da cozinha.

- Hum... Tudo bem? – Falei preocupado. – Porque ainda está acordada? Eu avisei que iria chegar tarde...

- Sim... Sim, avisou... Tá com fome?- Gina falou tranquila e eu neguei. – Lilly...

- Oh!

- Lilly começou, seguida por Alvo e finalizando com Tiago... – Ela riu. – Estão os três na nossa cama...

- Ah... Acho que isso não é engraçado... Só queria tomar um banho e dormir! – Falei seguindo Gina para o nosso quarto. – O que houve? Algum motivo em especial para os três terem dado um show?

- Er... Quando cheguei Lilly estava aos prantos... Ah, depois Tiago e Alvo resolveram seguir o exemplo da irmã para terem atenção. – Gina falou hesitante e a olhei desconfiado.

Chegamos ao nosso quarto e não consegui evitar um sorriso bobo ao ver aos três dormindo na nossa cama.

– Tea, obrigada! Por favor, apague todas as luzes lá em baixo e pode se recolher!

- Sim minha senhora... – Tea saiu rapidamente do quarto evitando me olhar.

Tiago tinha o sono agitado, Alvo estava encolhido e Lilly parecia dormir tranquilamente, por maior que fosse a cama, eles tomavam conta.

- Porque não fica no quarto de hospedes... Você me parece tão cansado! – Gina sugeriu. Era impressão minha, mas ela estava estranha!?

- Não mesmo! Você já teve trabalho demais... – Gina também me parecia cansada e tinha uma expressão de... _Culpada._ – Gina... Eu vou tomar um banho, depois conversamos! Porque será que to achando que aconteceu mais do que você me disse?

Gina ficou em silêncio e ela sempre tinha uma resposta para me dar.

Tomei uma ducha rápida e quando voltei encontrei Gina sentada à poltrona...

- Desculpe! – Ela começou enquanto me vestia. – Fiz algo que você não vai gostar...

- Bom, se você não me contar... – Falei usando um tom baixo e com toda a paciência que ainda tinha.

- Harry, você disse que ia demorar e eu fiquei um pouco ansiosa... – Gina sempre enrolava quando fazia algo errado. – Fui ao St. Mungus e... Trouxe o Theodore aqui em casa, Neville veio junto... Harry!

- Por quê? Gina, o que deu em você! – Era o que precisava para fechar meu dia com chave de ouro! Tinha ido até a casa de Draco, me desentendido com Hans mais uma vez, não estava no meu melhor momento e mais essa agora! – Eu não acredito que você o trouxe aqui!

Olhei rapidamente para as crianças dormindo e logo entendi o que aconteceu. A presença de Theodore deixou meus filhos com medo!

- Harry... Desculpa, eu não pensei, agi por impulso, quando fui ao St. Mungus, Theodore só falava do Alvo... Achei que seria bom ele ter certeza que ele estava bem! – Gina tentou se explicar, ela havia dito que não iria ao St. Mungus sem minha presença. – Não foi uma boa ideia. Admito! Lilly começou a chorar assim que o viu, Tiago ficou com medo... E Alvo...

- O que houve com Alvo? – Falei quase gritando, o resmungo de Lilly me lembrou que eles estavam ali. Tive o impulso de arrastá-la daquele quarto... Respirei fundo e tentei me controlar.

- Não sei... Alvo ficou estranho! Ele ficou fraco, como se algo roubasse sua energia... – Gina falou com um fiapo de voz sentou-se novamente e me puxou para perto. – Harry, eu não fiz por mal, agi por impulso, jamais colocaria eles em risco!

- Por quê? – A questionei. – Gina... Por Merlin!

- Alvo é um elo de Theodore com sua memória, não posso fazer nenhum feitiço sem ele estar consciente, pois muitas de suas lembranças serão alteradas... – Gina suspirou. – E depois, Theodore tem que decidir que lado seguir... Ou seja, ele só terá uma segunda chance se realmente assim o desejar. Theodore está confuso, não lembra com clareza das coisas. Achei que ele vendo Alvo as coisas clareassem... Como fazer alguém decidir entre o certo e o errado nessas condições, para ele o nosso certo pode ser o errado!

- Gina... Por Merlin, você devia ter me esperado! Você não pode tomar uma decisão dessa sozinha... Eu devia estar aqui! Se algo saísse do controle? – Estava vermelho de raiva.

- Eu não pensei, eu sei... Quando a Condessa me falou isso eu fiquei cega! Não pensei... Luna sugeriu seguir minha intuição... – Gina começou a chorar. – Eu fui impulsiva demais... Só agora eu tenho noção do que era perigoso demais. Me perdoa...

- Ah... Choro é golpe baixo! – Falei sentando no sofá maior e puxando Gina para meu colo. – Bom... O que aconteceu depois?

- Devido à reação das crianças... Theodore não ficou nem dez minutos aqui, Neville logo o levou de volta para o hospital... - Gina deu um longo suspiro. – No fim, acho que não foi uma boa ideia... Devia ter planejado melhor esse encontro. Mas segui minha intuição, sabia que Lilly e Tiago também deviam estar juntos! Não me pergunta, ainda não tenho uma resposta para isto!

Beijei os seus cabelos e ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo. Ate achei que ela havia dormido, quando ela falou:

- Harry... Porque você demorou?

Contei sobre a visita de Draco, depois da minha discussão com Hans sobre trazer ou não o estojo para o Ministério e por fim da ida ate a casa dos Malfoys para buscar o estojo...

- O estojo é a arca? – Gina questionou.

- Ainda não sabemos, pois o filho da mãe do Malfoy se negou a nos mostrar o tal estojo... Antes ele quer um monte de regalias para sair do país com a família... – Falei furioso. – Nunca devíamos ter confiado tanto em um Malfoy!

- Vocês não podem confiscar...

- Infelizmente não! O objeto foi deixado como herança para o Draco, isso impede que o Ministério o confisque! – Falei cansado. – Aquela doninha albina... Voltamos para o Ministério e Hermione ficou de pesquisar alguma brecha para confiscar o objeto!

- Você já me perdoou? – Gina falou manhosa.

- Ainda estou furioso... Mas amanhã estarei mais calmo! – Gina se aninhou mais em meu colo. – Talvez o quarto de hospedes seja o melhor esta noite!

- Harry... Queria que ficasse aqui, comigo com eles... Eu já disse que estou muito arrependida e mereço que fique zangado comigo! – Gina sabia jogar sujo, pois usou o tom mais doce que tinha. – Um feitiço para aumentar a cama resolveria tudo! Eles se sentiriam mais seguro com a presença do pai...

- Hum... Você merece ser castigada! Se eu não estivesse tão cansado...

- Para você ter uma ideia, foi difícil acalmar os três... – Gina usou um tom dramático. – Quase lhe mandei um patrono para vir para casa... Você não tem noção do que é ter três crianças desesperadas a sua volta! Eu e Tea não demos conta...

- Monstro!

- Mandei Monstro ao Beco Diagonal... Do jeito que ele lhe adora, me entregaria a você antes de colocar os dois pés fora da lareira. – Não consegui segurar o riso.

- Ok! Mas tenho uma ideia melhor... – Fiz um feitiço para aumentar o sofá que estávamos.

Não conseguiria ficar brabo com Gina por muito tempo e sentia que precisa proteger minha família.

*******Contei Cont

- Realmente Gina se precipitou... – Hermione comentou depois que contei tudo que tinha acontecido. – Mas Gina jamais faria algo que colocasse as crianças em risco, se não tivesse certeza...

- Ela disse que seguiu a intuição! – Falei.

- Hum... – Hermione batia compassadamente os dedos na mesa e mordia os lábios.

- Ela fica assim, às vezes! – Rony sussurrou. – Deve estar pensando em algo!

- Mione... – Respirei fundo. – Algo positivo para pegarmos aquele estojo do Malfoy?

- Não... Aff, não sei por que vocês não aceitam as condições do Draco! – Hermione estava visivelmente irritada. – Não podemos condenar Draco, ele só quer proteger a família dele...

- Também concordo! Mas Hans achou que não devemos ceder!

- Hans esta por um fio, se der algo errado nessa historia... Dançou! – Rony comentou. – Tenho que admitir que faria o mesmo que o Malfoy... Não sei o que Hans está esperando, no final ele vai aceitar a proposta mesmo!

- Tá querendo mostrar serviço... – Hermione suspirou. – Ah, bem... Vou para minha sala, quero ir para casa cedo hoje! Tenho muito trabalho acumulado. – beijou rapidamente Rony e saiu da nossa sala.

- Vamos trabalhar então! – Rony sentenciou e resmungou algo sobre ler uns relatórios chatos.

A manhã passou arrastada, fui com Rony ao restaurante do Ministério para almoçarmos, Rony voltou para a sala e eu fui aplicar alguns exercícios práticos com minha turma de aurores em treinamento. No final da tarde, voltei para minha sala e estranhei não encontrar Rony. Suas coisas ainda estavam por ali, não dei bola. Ia mandar um patrono para Gina avisando que já estava indo para casa, mas não completei o feitiço, pois Rony entrou esbaforido na sala...

- Harry... Já ia lhe chamar! Problemas! Problemas enormes!!! – Recolheu rapidamente algumas coisas na mesa. - Hermione já foi para casa, pedi para ela ir para a casa dos pais com as crianças... Gina tá em casa?

- O que houve... – Algo me dizia que não iria gostar da resposta. – Não sei se Gina já está em casa, mas...

- Harry, não temos tempo. Vamos, eu vou lhe contando o que aconteceu... – Rony colocou sua capa de auror e foi em direção a porta. – A hora chegou Harry!

-------------------------

N/B: Isso são horas de encerrar o capítulo, Ms. Agatha Day? O que será que aconteceu? Bessy? Theodore? Crayde? Ahhhhhhhhhhh, eu vou avadar qualquer um que chegue perto dos pequenos!!! E Lilly, tão sensitiva.... Estou ansiosa pelo próximo! Beijos a todos, Alessandra (Sandy Meirelles).

**N/A: Pessoal, demorou mais chegou... É que o capítulo deu mais trabalho do que imaginava, então já aviso, que o próximo vai dar trabalho igual, pois terá muita ação, conflitos, fugas, duelos e duas mortes. Não tenho previsão para posta-lo, mas acredito que seja meados de setembro, pois minhas férias foram prorrogadas por causa da gripe A. Quanto ao capítulo, quis deixar no ar um clima de suspense, mistério, preparar todos para o próximo capítulo (que será penúltimo! Nem acredito!), depois o último será super tranquilo e o epílogo (que terá uma surpresa...). Vou ficando por aqui... Por favor, leiam e comentem, preciso saber a opinião de vocês os próximos capítulos... Ah, deem uma passadinha na minha fic nova – O Bebê Potter – vocês vão gostar! Obrigada! Beijos e até o próximo!**

**Daiana**

**Um grande beijo para:**

**Joana,**

**Lady Almofadinhas,**

**Pedro Henrique Freitas,**

**Mickky,**

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter... continuem lendo e comentando!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38 - Ninho vazio **

Quando alcançamos o corredor, notei uma movimentação estranha: vários bruxos corriam desesperados em direção às lareira e para um espaço reservado para apartações. Havia uma sensação de histeria coletiva no ar.

- O que aconteceu Rony? Que pânico é esse!

- Uma edição extra do Diário Profeta... Saiu há menos de duas horas! - Peguei o jornal e li chocado uma reportagem sobre Adolph Crayde.

A reportagem contava tudo sobre ele, inclusive sua ligação com Bessy Macffyn. Por fim, dizia que Crayde era o novo "Voldemort". Era isso que estava causando tanto pânico.

- Como? Como descobriram... Mer... – Esbravejei indignado.

- Pelo visto, já estavam investigando a um bom tempo... Rita, aquela infeliz deu cria! – A reportagem estava assinada pela própria Rita e mais dois repórteres que Gina já havia tido problemas quando trabalhava no Profeta Diário – Esse pânico foi o que tentamos evitar e uma reportagem sensacionalista, exagerada criou tudo isso!

- Aonde vamos?

- O Ministro vai dar uma declaração... – Rony parou de repente. – Mas, Harry, vamos até o St. Mungus, temos que tirar o Theodore de lá imediatamente, já que essa bomba estourou, tenho certeza que Crayde vai sair do esconderijo e tratar de colocar suas garras nele. Algo me diz que Crayde facilitou essa reportagem!

- Sem dúvida! – Concordei e continuamos nos encaminhando para a lareira que nos levaria direto ao St. Mungus.

- POTTER, WEASLEY... – O assistente pessoal do Ministro nos chamou. – Hans foi afastado. O ministro pediu para informar vocês e... Potter, até que essa crise passe, você tá no comando! Os memorandos, informando sua nomeação, já estão sendo encaminhados...

- Mas... - Nem tive tempo de argumentar.

- Potter, o ministro gostaria de lhe falar pessoalmente, mas não temos tempo,...

- Harry, responda! – Rony se manifestou. – Anda!

- Ok, eu aceito, mais... Depois eu quero conversar com o ministro! – O bruxo assentiu e saiu.

- Ok Harry, vou para o St Mungus e levarei o Theodore para a sede da Ordem da Fênix...

- Sim, vou mandar alguns aurores para garantir a segurança de Theodore... Vá logo! Preciso me inteirar da situação por aqui! – Respirei fundo, Rony se afastou e eu voltei para o departamento de aurores. – Droga! Preciso falar com Gina...

A melhor opção era o espelho; peguei em meu bolso e chamei sem sucesso por Gina.

- DROGA! – Onde ela estava? Não podia ir para casa nesse momento. Mandei uma mensagem rápida com meu patrono e me dirigi à sala de reuniões.

Já tinha me inteirado da situação, dado algumas ordens e me preparava para ir até a sala de impressa, para ver a declaração do Ministro e ser apresentado como chefe interino dos aurores. Havia falado rapidamente com Monstro, Gina não estava em casa, mas estava tudo bem por lá...

Bati com minha mão na testa. Devia ter mandado Monstro ir para a Toca com as crianças. Onde estava com a cabeça? Para que tanta preocupação, era só uma reportagem no jornal e... O patrono de Rony se materializou na minha frente.

"_Harry... Crayde raptou Theodore! Mande aurores para a mansão Malfoy!" _

******

- Pitt, Joey, Meg... Vocês vêm comigo! – Falei depois dar as instruções necessárias para os aurores.

Estávamos divididos em três equipes que iriam para a mansão Malfoy, alguns aurores ficariam no ministério, e outra equipe foi destinada a reforçar a segurança do ministro. Também mandei uma mensagem para a Ordem da Fênix, informando os últimos acontecimentos e convocando os membros para qualquer eventualidade.

Franzi o cenho e mexi em meus cabelos com um gesto nervoso. Gina. Ela ainda não havia tentado entrar em contato comigo, com certeza já sabia o que estava acontecendo. Não podia ir para casa, não nesse momento, mas uma sensação angustiante me dominava. Devia mandar alguns aurores para o Largo.

Ela devia estar envolvida com a reportagem divulgada no Profeta, com certeza o Pasquim iria cobrir os fatos também. Não havia motivos para me preocupar. Pelo menos tentava acreditar nisso.

De repente uma sensação muito forte, quase uma dor física, tomou conta de mim. Encostei-me na parede e fechei fortemente os olhos. Imagens difusas apareciam em minha frente, via Gina gritando e lançados feitiços, mas não tinha clareza se aquilo era real, pois me lembrava muito o dia que Gina enfrentou Bessy naquele local escondido da loja...

- Harry!! Harry... – Hermione me chamou e eu sai do meu transe. – O que tá acontecendo? Cadê o Rony?

- Hermione, você não devia estar na casa dos seus pais! – Como se Hermione fosse ficar a margem dessa confusão. – Rony foi ao St Mungus, mas quando chegou lá descobriu que Crayde havia raptado Theodore, supomos que ele deve ter ido procurar o Malfoy.

- Ah... Mas como ele chegou ao Malfoy? – Hermione questionou alarmada.

- Não sei... Isso agora não importa! Hermione, preciso ir para lá e não adianta porque não vou levá-la! – Antes que ela reclama-se, acrescentei. – Hermione, preciso que você ache a Gina, já faz um bom tempo que estou tentado falar com ela e não consigo... Estou preocupado! Peça para ela ficar em casa, não, ir para a Toca com as crianças!

- Claro Harry, falei com a Gina bem cedo, ela estava no Pasquim e disse que iria para casa logo depois do almoço... – Hermione comentou.

- Já faz muito tempo... E depois saiu a edição extra do Profeta. – Apontei para o exemplar que Hermione tinha nas mãos. – Acho que ela deve estar envolvida com alguma reportagem de última hora...

- Com certeza! – Hermione falou hesitante. – Não se preocupe, Gina está...

- Tem algo errado, Mione! – Interrompi-a. - Com tudo que tá acontecendo, Gina ainda não deu noticias!

- Estou indo para lá agora... – Hermione se dirigiu a lareira rapidamente sem esconder seu nervosismo. – Dou noticias logo! Harry...

- Vá Hermione!

Vi Hermione sumir e, eu fiquei perdido em meus pensamentos. Gina sabia se defender, se tivesse acontecido algo, eu saberia. Afinal noticias ruins chegam logo! Mas porque eu estava tão preocupado? Lembrei-me das instruções dadas a Monstro, ele protegeria as crianças com a própria vida. De repente, a imagem de Bessy ameaçando Alvo apareceu diante de mim, vi o ódio, inveja, rancor nos olhos dela. Vi a mesma maldade que um dia vi em Voldemort. Ela se vingaria de Gina, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse antes de morrer.

_Gina, por Merlin... De um sinal!_

- Já está tudo pronto, Potter... É melhor irmos logo! – Alguém falou comigo e me trouxe novamente a realidade.

*******

- Qual a situação... – Perguntei assim que vi Rony quando chegamos a Mansão Malfoy.

- Crayde está lá... – Rony falou. – Está fazendo Astória e o menino de refém. – Neste momento avistei Draco, visivelmente transtornado conversando com um auror. – Draco não estava em casa quando Crayde apareceu, deduzimos que ele pegou Theodore no hospital e veio para cá. Ele sempre suspeitou que a arca estivesse aqui e está disposto a arriscar tudo, está totalmente sem ouro... Ele já não tem mais opção: é tudo ou nada.

- Mas... – Olhei novamente para Draco. – Porque ele está usando Astória e o menino como reféns, ela poderia dizer onde está a arca e...

- Acontece que a arca está com Draco... Ele colocou a mão na consciência e resolveu nos entregar a arca, estava no meio do caminho quando o elfo deles conseguiu avisar do que estava acontecendo... – Rony esclareceu.

- Ah... – Olhei para a janela da casa, não dava para ver muita coisa, mas suspeitei que Crayde não estivesse acreditando na palavra de Astória. – Precisamos agir logo, tirar ela e o menino... Bessy?

- Não sabemos dela! Não está com Crayde, mas o ajudou a tirar Theodore do St Mungus... – Rony estava tenso. – O que foi Harry, o que está pensando?

- Ah, nada de concreto... Rony, que horas tiraram Theodore do St Mungus?

- Na metade da tarde, coincidentemente ou não, logo que saiu a edição extraordinária do Profeta... – Entendi o que Rony sugeriu. - Quando cheguei ao hospital, ela já tinha o levado, estava uma confusão sem tamanho... Harry, o que tá acontecendo, lhe conheço muito bem!

- Estou preocupado com Gina, não consegui falar com ela o dia todo... Bessy não está com Crayde... – Rony não falou nada, mas percebi que ele ficou preocupado. – Pedi para Hermione procurá-la...

- Você tá pensando que... Não! Bessy não iria ir atrás de Gina... – Rony falou alarmado. – Ou iria? Minha irmã é uma bruxa poderosa, ela sabe se defender! – Rony argumentou ao mesmo tempo em que queria acreditar em suas próprias palavras.

- Eu... Temos que resolver a situação aqui primeiro, o mais rápido possível! - Falei observado Draco. – Gina sabe se defender e, por Mérlin, posso estar exagerando...

Rony assentiu, mas sabia que ele estava com os pensamentos longe, como eu.

******

- Malfoy... – Chamei Draco depois de quase uma hora. – Agiremos agora e precisamos de você...

- Aham... Topo qualquer coisa, mas só quero ter certeza que Astória e meu filho ficarão bem! – Draco parecia ter envelhecido dez anos.

- Vamos entrar e tentar negociar a liberação deles. – Rony se aproximou e complementou. – A ação é simples e objetiva, contudo, é arriscada... Mas não temos outra opção!

Draco concordou. Não tínhamos outra opção mesmo.

Eu, Rony, Draco e mais dois aurores entramos na mansão... A sala parecia deserta, uma cadeira virada, alguns vasos quebrados e sinais de alguns feitiços jogados ao esmo.

- Biblioteca... – Rony sussurrou ao ouvirmos o choro de criança vindo de lá.

- FAÇA O MOLEQUE CALAR A BOCA... – Ouvimos a voz alterada de Crayde, Astória resmungou algo para acalmar o menino, mas ele continuava a chorar.

- CRAYDE... – Gritei. – Malfoy tem algo que lhe interessa...

- Achei que ia demorar mais para ceder... – Ele tinha um sorriso irônico. – A arca em troca da vida desses dois... – Falou com desdém e apontou a varinha para Astória e Scorpion.

- Sim... É isso que viemos propor! – Rony falou ríspido.

Na biblioteca, só se encontravam Astória, o menino e Crayde. Theodore não estava ali...

- Cadê Theodore? – Questionei. – Sem ele nada feito...

- Theodore... Aquele infeliz... Ele não serve para nada, mas eu preciso dele para abrir a arca, se bem que você pode me ajudar com isso Potter... – Crayde sem desviar a varinha de Astória começou a se mover no cômodo e chutou algo atrás da escrivaninha. – Levante-se. – Nada. – LEVANTE-SE...

Percebi o corpo inconsciente de Theodore. Mas acho que ele não estava morto.

- Crayde, podemos resolver isso logo... – Comecei.

- Não sou burro Potter, sei que esteve com minha "mãe", sei que sabe de tudo... Quero o ouro e os tesouros que tem na arca, depois sumo... – Ele deu uma gargalhada alta. – Vocês não vão ouvir falar de mim por um tempo, mas eu voltarei... Rico, forte e poderoso, ninguém me deterá e conseguirei o que sempre almejei: dominar a comunidade bruxa. Diferente de Voldemort, não sou obcecado por você, se me der a arca, não criarei caso... Podemos conviver civilizadamente! Com o tempo, todos vão entender que minha ideia é a melhor para manter a comunidade bruxa. – Ele continuava rindo. – As influencias trouxas estão cada vez presentes no nosso mundo, o que deixaremos para nossas crianças? Daqui a pouco eles não irão mais querer ir para Hogwarts, muitos bruxos já estão freqüentando as faculdades trouxas, preferem viver como os trouxas! Casam-se com trouxas! Precisamos nos unir! Não quero destruir nada... Só quero manter nossa cultura!

- Isso não é verdade! Depois, os bruxos têm liberdade para fazer suas escolhas... – Falei.

- Potter, onde você vive... Eu sempre circulei entre os trouxas e os bruxos e sei que cada vez mais os bruxos estão sendo influenciados pelos costumes trouxas... – Ele falou exaltado. – O ministério está fazendo pesquisas para incorporar a energia elétrica no mundo bruxo! Isso é inadmissível!

- Alguns recursos trouxas junto com nossa magia seria muito bom! – Rony comentou e Crayde debochou dele com uma gargalhada histérica.

- Bom! Não! Iria aniquilar nossa cultura! Os bruxos hoje são minoria... Em outra época, nós dominávamos todos, os trouxas nos temiam e queriam nos queimar em fogueiras! Foi preciso nos esconder, perdemos muito com isso e hoje os bruxos não assustam nem mais as crianças trouxas! Ridicularizaram-nos!

"_Harry"_

Olhei para Crayde que continuava com seu discurso anti-trouxa. Rony e Malfoy não haviam me chamado. Era uma voz feminina.

"_Harry"_

Gina! Era a voz de Gina me chamando. Mas como? Os poderes da sétima! Precisa me concentrar para atender o chamado de Gina, mas com Crayde, aquela situação não deixava. Precisa resolver isso logo! Algo me dizia que Gina precisava de mim.

- Rony... Precisamos resolver isso logo! – Falei baixo para Rony. – Algo aconteceu com a Gina!

- Como você sabe?

- Não sei... Ela tá me chamando... – Rony me lançou um olhar interrogativo, mas não falou nada. – Vou fazê-lo falar, enquanto isso você se aproxima de Astória e do menino... – Rony assentiu. - Depois que os tirarmos daqui, partimos para cima de Crayde...

- ... O erro de Voldemort foi sujar as próprias mãos... Isso não foi bem visto na sociedade bruxa! Matar seus pais, Potter, e tentar lhe matar ainda criança não foi uma boa ideia! Admiro o Lorde, mas ele se deixou levar por uma hipótese, por uma profecia, que podia não se realizar, e pela obsessão pela imortalidade... Isso o levou para o fim que teve! – Crayde lançou um feitiço ao esmo. – Sou um bom bruxo, sempre tive acesso a um conhecimento mágico que ia além do que os bruxos comuns conhecem, mas não desejava esse tipo de poder... Desejo unir a comunidade bruxa! Posso ser um bom líder: justo e correto. Ah, sim, cometi alguns erros, algumas mortes são minha culpa, mas eram necessárias... Mas não quis matar crianças...

- Meu filho... – Murmurei, lembrando da situação de perigo que Alvo passou.

- Bessy, foi ideia dela! Não sujaria minhas mãos... Bessy e Umbridge fizeram isso por mim. Mas não tinha intenção de fazer mal a seu filho Potter, nem a sua mulher... Mas sua mulher sendo uma sétima filha, você, sendo o menino-que-sobreviveu, dariam mais credibilidade a minha causa se estivessem do meu lado. – Crayde suspirou. – Meu erro foi me deixar influenciar pelas ideias de poder de Bessy. Ela botou na cabeça que tinha que ter o poder de sua mulher... Devia ter seguido meus instintos e ter me aproximado de vocês de outra forma. Talvez a Condessa, mas ela também me traiu... Mas Bessy dizia que vocês não iriam me apoiar, que vocês eram um casal poderoso demais... Perdi o controle dela daí tudo saiu do prumo.

- Por que precisava do meu apoio? – Questionei.

- Ora, você é Harry Potter! Tudo que você faz é exemplo para os outros... – Ele falou com certo desdém. – Sempre soube que seu destino era glorioso, sua união com uma sétima filha representava um poder mágico é político muito grande. Não negue! Você é sempre visto como um herói, sua família representa o ideal de muitos bruxos: da tragédia a gloria. Perfeito, não?

Sabia disso, sempre neguei, sempre procurei não me envolver na política do mundo bruxo, mas minha opinião sempre era requisitada, mesmo não querendo.

- Meu erro, admito, foi seguir as ideias de Bessy, a obsessão dela pela sua mulher... Ela garantiu que vocês fariam qualquer coisa se a vida de uma das crianças estivesse em perigo. Deixei-a agir sozinha, só estava financiando... Meu objetivo era chegar até Theodore, como herdeiro do Lorde teria acesso à arca... A arca me traria muita riqueza e o poder político que sempre desejei.

Rony conseguiu chegar até Astória, como ela e o menino estavam perto da lareira, imaginei que ele a usaria para escaparem dali. Rony tirou um saquinho com pó de flú do bolso e ofereceu para Astória. Teriam que agir rápido.

- Se Theodore não fosse o herdeiro, bem, teria você ou um de seus filhos... Então concordei com a Bessy e deixei que ela agisse do seu jeito para atrair Gina Potter. – Ele caminhava agitado pelo local, mas não percebeu a aproximação de Rony a Astória e ao menino. – Umbridge queria vingança, Bessy queria a magia de Gina e eu queria a riqueza do Lorde. Perfeito! É claro que tudo seria diferente se minha "querida mãe", a condessa, tivesse me apoiado, tivesse me dado minha herança e me apoiado politicamente, me apresentado a vocês. Mas ela sempre protegeu Gina...

"Dumbledore também podia ter me apoiado. Tentei por um tempo fazer o jogo dela, mas ela queria algo que não podia dar a ela... Quando Voldemort matou seus pais, você foi escondido com seus tios trouxas e o poder de Gina foi tratado com segredo, entendi que para chegar aonde queria teria que agir de forma diferente de Voldemort... Depois, quando o Lorde voltou e você o enfrentou, soube com certeza que deveria tê-lo como meu aliando... Infelizmente, as coisas não saíram como eu planejei. Como não queria sujar minhas mãos, deixei Bessy fazer isso... Meu erro! Perdi o controle quando ela tentou eliminar sua esposa durante a gravidez e depois pegou o menino... Não vou colocar a culpa toda em Bessy, eu deixei-a agir desse jeito...

Theodore se moveu e com certa dificuldade, conseguindo levantar-se. Crayde lhe lançou um olhar raivoso.

- Eu... – Theodore começou a falar, mas Crayde lançou um feitiço o jogando contra a parede.

- _Fogomaldito – _Crayde gritou e labaredas gingantes surgiram, queimando as cortinas do cômodo.

Era a oportunidade que precisava: - _Aguamenti!_

Tentei apagar o fogo, enquanto Crayde tentava manter o fogo, Rony ajudou Astoria a escapar pela lareira.

Astória jogou o pó de flú na lareira e seguindo as instruções de Rony, sumiu entre as chamas verdes. Ela devia sair em uma lareira no Ministério, onde um auror estaria lhe esperando e tomaria as providencias necessárias para a segurança deles.

- VOCES ME ENGANARAM! – Crayde berrou e apontou a varinha em direção a Draco. – _Sectumsempra! – _Draco rapidamente teve seu corpo coberto de sangue. – Eu e Snape fomos bons amigos, surpreso? Pena que não há tempo para lhe contar sobre nossa amizade.

Rony correu para atender Draco, lançando um contra-feitiço.

– EU NÃO TENHO NADA A PERDER AGORA, NÃO VOU ME IMPORTAR SE TIVER QUE MATAR ALGUÉM!

- _Protego!_ – Gritei.

- Agora somos somente nós... – Falei baixo e apontando a varinha para Crayde. – Você não quer se igualar a Voldemort, então podemos chegar a um acordo sem causar nenhum dano a ninguém...

- Não seja ingênuo, Potter! – Crayde estava visivelmente perdendo o controle. – Eu quero a arca, eu quero meu tesouro... Ele é meu! _Accio Arca_...

O pequeno objeto que estava no bolso da capa de Draco voou para a mão de Crayde que olhou com ar de triunfo.

"_Harry... Me ajuda! Eu preciso de você!_"

Era a voz de Gina. Gina precisa de mim. Bessy estava com Gina. _Meus filhos!_ Gina era uma sétima filha, mais ficava totalmente vulnerável quando seus filhos estavam sendo ameaçados. Era o ponto fraco dela – meu também. Ouvi novamente o pedido de Gina, dessa vez, ouvi o choro desesperado de uma criança... _Lilly_, não conseguia identificar se era ela ou não.

Olhei para Rony, não precisei falar nada. Ele entendeu que era a hora de agir!

******

- _Crucius_... – Gritei e Crayde se desviou do feitiço, minha intenção era distraí-lo para Rony ir até Theodore e protegê-lo.

Crayde estava sozinho. Então, provavelmente, seria fácil controlá-lo, mas lembrei que Crayde era um bruxo que havia sido educado pela Condessa, uma sétima filha. O duelo não seria fácil, não podia subestimá-lo.

Crayde berrou alguns feitiços contra mim e eu revidava. Percebi que Draco se juntou comigo, mesmo fraco, porem já não sangrava mais, também lançava feitiços, um deles fez Crayde derrubar a arca.

Era o momento que precisava.

- C_onfudo_... – Aproveitei a desorientação de Crayde e lancei outro feitiço que fez uma densa neblina – _nubulosa, _tomou conta do local. Rony entendeu meu recado e tirou Theodore do local.

Não podíamos aparatar normalmente as casas residenciais tinham feitiços de segurança que impediam que visitantes simplesmente aparatassem ou usassem a lareira, Rony devia levara Theodore para o pátio e de lá para um local seguro.

Crayde entendeu o nosso jogo e rapidamente já estava equilibrado conosco.

- A arca Malfoy! – Gritei para Draco que apontou a varinha para a arca, no mesmo instante Crayde também apontou.

Os feitiços se encontraram e provocaram uma explosão, fazendo Draco cair. Na queda ele bateu a cabeça e ficou inconsciente. Crayde aproveitou que voltei minha atenção para Malfoy e pegou a arca. Lançou alguns feitiços, o objeto transformou-se em uma grande caixa...

- Se você abrir Potter, eu vou embora! – Crayde falou, como não respondi, ele continuou. – Se não quiser tudo bem! Theodore não está aqui... Mas, tenho uma última carta, muito bem guardada!

Não gostei disso. Ao que ele estava se referindo? O choro de uma criança voltou a rondar meus pensamentos... Não!

- O que você tá dizendo? – questionei, algo me dizia que eu sabia a resposta. – Meus filhos...

- Bessy não está aqui... Onde será que ela está Potter! – Ele começou a gargalhar. – Bessy sempre fez o trabalho sujo para mim!

- NÃO!!!! – Algo me cegou, minha varinha caiu. Havia uma luz muito forte e algo me puxava para perto daquela caixa. – NÃO! – Só de pensar nas crianças em perigo, deixei-me levar pela incerteza.

- Não resista, não tente nada, sei que é capaz de fazer feitiços sem sua varinha, mas eu não ousaria... Será melhor para todos se colaborar... Uma mensagem minha e Bessy deixara eles livres... Pelo menos essa é minha intenção, mas não posso controlá-la! – Ele estava jogando, eu não tinha certeza que Bessy estava com as crianças, mas me sentia vulnerável.

Mas não consegui falar com Gina o dia todo, sentia aquela sensação estranha, aquela angustia e havia a voz de Gina me pedindo ajuda e aquele choro de criança que podia ser de qualquer um dos três.

- Ok! – Disse depois de minutos intermináveis e me sentido derrotado, não podia colocar a vida de meus filhos e de Gina em jogo. – Eu abro!

Crayde relaxou os feitiços que me deixavam amarrado. Eu me aproximei da caixa e coloquei minha mão em uma espécie de fechadura, quase que no mesmo momento a caixa abriu.

- Maravilha! Maravilha! – Crayde exclamou olhando encantado para o brilho que vinha de dentro, ouro, jóias, pedras... Provavelmente, seria difícil contar tudo que havia ali dentro. – Meu! Tudo meu!

Abri a boca para lançar um _crucius_... Mas ele se virou...

- Talvez deva terminar o que o Lorde iniciou! Como agradecimento a ele por sua riqueza, devo matá-lo Potter!

- Deixei você ir longe demais! – A voz segura de uma mulher invadiu o ambiente. – _Avada_... Eu lhe amei como uma mãe ama um filho, e como uma mãe eu devo lhe proteger de você mesmo, não tenho escolha! _Avada kedavra_...

- Condessa... – Murmurei.

Crayde tentou se proteger da maldição entrando na caixa, por intuição eu a fechei antes dele conseguir. E, a segunda maldição de morte da Condessa o atingiu no peito.

- Foi melhor assim... Eu sei! Foi melhor assim. Ele já estava cego pelo poder, logo teríamos problemas muito grandes, Harry! – Condessa falou emocionada. – Exploda essa caixa, evitaremos problemas assim... Esse ouro é amaldiçoado, não trará felicidade para ninguém que o tocar.

A arca novamente adquiriu o tamanho de um objeto pequeno e insignificante. Concentrei e ela virou partículas quase invisíveis. Estava destruída.

- Harry tudo bem! – Rony entrou esbaforido, seguido por alguns aurores. – Malfoy!

- Ele precisa de cuidados... Mas sobreviverá! – A Condessa falou. – Precisamos deter Bessy...

- Como... – Estava meio tonto com tudo que aconteceu.

- A pedra do amor me avisou do perigo... – A pedra do amor estava na mão da Condessa, piscava freneticamente. - Explico depois Harry! Mas Gina precisa de nós!

- Ok! Rony providencie que Malfoy seja atendido...

- Outro pode fazer isso... Gina é minha irmã! – Rony não precisou falar mais nada, pois sabia que ele viria comigo. – Theodore já foi encaminhado para a sede da Ordem, Astória e o menino também foram para lá, acho que o melhor local para o Malfoy, ele não me parece gravemente ferido! – Rony falou, mas para ele mesmo, mas os aurores que estavam atrás dele acudiram Draco e fizeram o que Rony dizia.

- A pedra funcionará com uma chave de portal... Nos levará até Gina. Foi assim que ela me trouxe até você. – A Condessa estendeu a mão com a pedra, e eu e Rony a tocamos...

******

Conhecia muito bem o local onde a pedra nos levou! Tudo parecia em ordem. Estranhamente em ordem.

- É o Largo Grimmauld... – Rony comentou indo em direção as escadas. – Gina tá em casa!

Ficamos em silêncio, como se tentássemos ouvir algum barulho suspeito. Nada. Silêncio. Era estranho ter aquela casa tão silenciosa, nunca era assim. Sempre havia gritos, risada e também choro de criança. Mas agora só tinha silêncio. Um silêncio angustiante.

A casa estava em ordem. Não havia sinais de feitiços, de alguém saindo apressado, de comida sendo preparada, não havia nem os brinquedos espalhados que denunciavam a presença de crianças. Um ninho vazio. Vazio!

- Nada! Lá em cima não tem ninguém! – Rony pronunciou assim que voltou do segundo andar.

- Se pedra do amor nos trouxe para cá... Significa que é aqui! Gina tem que estar em algum lugar. – A Condessa falou nervosa.

- Harry... Algum lugar em especial... – Rony me questionou, ele conhecia a casa tão bem quanto eu, a não ser pela passagem secreta. Nem Rony e Hermione sabiam de sua existência.

- O porão... – corri em direção ao porão e parei na porta. – Só pode ser!

Com cuidado abri a porta, de onde eu estava só conseguia ver as pernas de alguém cobertas por jeans. Não era Gina, eu tinha certeza. Eram as pernas de um homem! Franzi o cenho e olhei para Rony.

- Vou descer... Tem alguém ali! – Desci as escadas com cuidado, Rony veio atrás de mim e Condessa ficou na porta. – Hans!

Hans estava no chão. Pelo ângulo estranho de sua perna direita, diria que estava quebrada. Percebi que a passagem estava aberta. Alguém a usou. Monstro para tirar as crianças! Tinha que ser.

Aproximei-me da passagem enquanto Rony foi verificar o estado de nosso ex-chefe. Meu único pensamento era saber se Gina estava bem, se as crianças estavam bem.

- Ele tá morto! – Rony sentenciou.

- Tem certeza?

- Harry, cadê Gina? – A Condessa se juntou a nós e observou por um longo tempo Bessy. – Ele está morto sim... Não há mais vida nem magia correndo em seu corpo.

- Acho que Gina usou a passagem... – Expliquei sobre a passagem e das instruções que havia dado a Monstro. – Ela pode ter ido atrás deles... Hermione! Eu pedi para ela vir atrás de Gina... Cadê ela?

- Droga! - Rony agitou-se.

- Er... Se eu não pedisse isso ela, teria ido comigo para a mansão Malfoy... – Desculpei-me.

- Conheço muito bem a minha mulher Harry! Ela jamais ficaria quieta na casa dos pais. – Rony falou, mas senti que ele ficou mais nervoso.

Agora não sabíamos de Gina, Hermione e as crianças. Bessy provavelmente estava com eles e Hans estava morto no meu porão.

- Vamos seguir a passagem... A pedra nos trouxe para o Largo... – A  
Condessa falou.

- Vamos logo, depois chamo alguém para recolhermos o coitado do Hans. – Rony observou a passagem. – Onde irá dar?

Mas naquele momento várias imagens se formavam em minha cabeça...

Vi Gina chegando em casa... A sombra de uma mulher atrás dela... vi Bessy caída no chão desacordada, vi Gina correndo pelo corredor com Lilly... Entregando a menina para Monstro, que junto com Tea levavam as crianças para o porão... Quando eles sumiram, Bessy apareceu novamente, elas começaram a duelar... Então apareceu Hans que se pôs no meio dos feitiços... Gina correu para a passagem e Bessy foi atrás...

- Vamos...

******

A Rua dos Alfaneiros surgiu diante de nós. Empurrei para o lado alguns sacos de lixo para dar passagem, devia ter pensando melhor onde essa passagem nos levaria. Quando encontrei a passagem no Largo Grimmauld, descobri que ela iria dar na Sede da Ordem da Fênix, minha antiga casa. Eu e Gina achamos que não era um bom lugar, mudamos o destino da passagem para um lugar neutro e que não fosse suspeito para nós. Nada melhor que a Rua dos Alfaneiros. E depois pensamos que nunca iríamos usar mesmo!

- É aquela casa... – Falei apontando para o número 4 da Rua dos Alfaneiros.

- Por que... – Rony questionou.

- Apesar de tudo é um bom esconderijo... – Comentei dando de ombros.

- Harry não admite, mas tem uma relação afetiva com essa casa... – Condessa falou. – Afinal, sua mãe usou essa casa para lhe proteger de Voldemort!

Não falei nada e observei a casa. Estava iluminada; da distância que estávamos não ouvíamos vozes.

- Vamos entrar... – Decidi.

- Assim, sem nenhum plano? – Rony argumentou.

- É, assim,... – Parei de caminhar. – Pela porta do quintal, chegamos à cozinha... Condessa, a senhora chega pela porta principal, toca a campainha, enquanto eles atendem, eu e Rony entramos... Se Bessy estiver ai, a pegamos de surpresa!

Eu e Rony nos dirigimos para o quintal da casa. Ficamos em silencio, não havia palavras para serem trocadas. Ouvi o som da campainha, vozes alteradas dentro na casa, depois o silencio novamente.

Calculei mentalmente que alguém se dirigia a porta, podia perceber os passos hesitantes... A porta se abriu, se a Condessa falou algo não ouvi, mas sabia que ela tinha entrando, pois um estrondo em seguida denunciava que a porta havia sido fechada novamente.

- Agora! – Abri a porta da cozinha com cuidado, não queria chamar atenção.

Entramos em silêncio, com os anos e depois de tanto trabalhar juntos eu e Rony não precisávamos falar para nos entendermos. De onde estávamos, víamos parcialmente o que acontecia na sala.

Não tínhamos tempo para pensar, o negocio era agir rapidamente.

- _Densa nebulosa_! – Falei e quase que no mesmo instante uma bruma densa tomou conta da cozinha, sala, e de todos os cômodos, deixando impossível de enxergar um palmo adiante no nariz.

Rony adiantou-se, iluminou, parcialmente, o caminho com uma luz fraca.

- Consigo ver a Gi... – Rony falou sussurrando. – A Condessa está ao lado dela e Bessy ameaça seu primo e seu tio...

- As crianças! – Gina poderia inverter essa situação facilmente, e com a Condessa junto, Bessy não teria chances, mas somente se as crianças não estivessem sendo ameaçadas, se não houvesse nenhum sinal de perigo.

- Daqui não dá para ver se elas estão aqui!

Rony e eu nos protegemos atrás de um armário, mas podíamos ver que Bessy estava agitada, pois não sabia quem estava na casa e também não podia enxergar. Mas o feitiço que havia lançado já estava enfraquecendo.

- Não vejo a Hermione! – Rony estava tenso. – Ela não tá aqui...

- Vamos saber logo o que está acontecendo...

******

- Eu sabia que era você! – Bessy me encarou assim que o feitiço das brumas havia sumido. – Demorou, Potter!

Olhei para Gina, que parecia calma, a Condessa também estava muito segura ao lado dela. Tio Válter e Duda estavam em pânico – o que não podia deixar de ser engraçado – olhei em volta e não vi nenhum sinal das crianças, suspirei aliviado, mas logo voltei a ficar tenso: se não estavam aqui, onde estavam?

Bessy tinha uma varinha apontada para Duda e Tio Válter. Gina deu um passo e Bessy se adiantou.

- Não se mexa! Eu mato eles. Não esqueça que seus filhos estão sobre o meu poder. – Gina me olhou. – Alguém, tem varinhas apontadas para ele, se eu não aparecer no horário combinado... – Ela deu uma gargalhada histérica. – Não tenho nada a perder então...

- O que você quer? – Questionei. – Podemos facilitar sua saída da Europa, seus delitos serão perdoados e ainda recebera uma quantia em ouro...

- Isso é bom! Mas eu quero mais... Ouro para mim não é o suficiente! Quero os poderes dela... – Olhou para Gina. – Mas isso não é possível! Então quero o livro da Sétima filha e a pedra do amor...

Ela de posse desses objetivos seria uma bruxa poderosa, nos daria problemas. Grandes problemas! Esses objetos em mãos de pessoas erradas causariam um grande estrago. Talvez se igualasse ou seriam até pior dos que Voldemort causou.

Gina me olhou e mexeu os lábios dizendo silenciosamente "não faça nada".

- A pedra e o livro... É isso que quero! Faça-aela falar! O tempo está terminando... Se eu não aparecer às duas horas no local combinado, seus filhos vão morrer. – Bessy falou friamente.

Rony me olhou, seu olhar me perguntava o que faríamos, eu não tinha uma resposta. Olhei para o relógio faltava meia hora para as duas da manhã.

- Vamos lhe dar o livro e a pedra. – A Condessa falou. – A pedra está comigo! E Gina tem o livro.

Gina tirou o livro do bolso do casaco que usava e o jogou aos pés de Bessy.

- A pedra também! – Ela gritou.

- Tá tudo bem Harry... – Gina falou. – Tá tudo bem!

Bessy olhou hipnotizada para os dois objetos. Aproximou-se devagar e esticou a mão para tocá-los.

Foi tudo muito rápido.

Uma luz forte surgiu perto de Bessy, seguido por uma explosão...

- _Protego..._ – Rony e eu berramos.

Corri para junto de Gina que havia caído com a explosão. Rony foi ajudar a Condessa que havia caído também. Duda e Tio Válter não diziam uma palavra.

- Estou bem! – Gina falou. – Bessy...

Aproximamos-nos do corpo de Bessy. Conferir a pulsação. Nada. Seus olhos estavam vidrados e havia uma marca roxa em seu peito.

- Morta! – conferi mais uma vez se havia respiração. – Morreu! Não entendi quem provocou a explosão...

- Eu! – Gina falou observando o corpo de Bessy.

- Gi...

- Não foi a Gina, foi a pedra do amor, que ao se tocada por alguém que não tem sentimentos puros, com o coração tomado pela maldade e pela loucura, que ameaçava a vida de crianças, não merecia viver... Sei que isso é forte, não é algo bonito de se dizer, mas é a verdade. Ela morreu vitima de sua própria loucura e maldade. – A Condessa explicou.

- Harry! – Rony me chamou e eu me lembrei de ver se Duda e Tio Válter estavam bem. – Temos um problema aqui!

De alguma forma tio Válter foi gravemente atingindo pela explosão. Ainda vivia, mas precisava de cuidados urgentes.

Com um estrondo, a porta se abriu e Hermione entrou seguida de George e Gui.

- Vocês estão bem? – Hermione correu para Rony. – O que aconteceu...

- As crianças... – Olhei para o relógio, faltavam dez minutos para as duas. – Onde elas estão?

- Usem a pedra. – A condessa nos ofereceu a pedra. – Eu resolvo as coisas aqui Harry. É melhor irem.

- Eu vou junto! – Rony beijou Hermione rapidamente. – A Condessa explica tudo a vocês.

- Não é melhor irmos também? – George questionou. – Vocês não sabem o que vão encontrar, e...

- Eu vou... Gui e George resolvem tudo por aqui! – Hermione falou decidida. – Vocês já tiveram aventura demais sem mim...

Foi inevitável um sorriso nos lábios de agradecimento a Hermione. Olhei novamente para o relógio: cinco minutos para as duas.

- Harry...

Gina mostrou a pedra na palma da mão e ela brilhava intensamente e uma luz vermelha nos engoliu.

-----------------------

N/B: Morgana rainha de todas as fadas!!!!! Mas que capítulo!!! Estou me lembrando de como respirar por aqui... Bessy desgraçada... Bom, é morta! Mas, e as crianças? Quem as pegou? Onde elas estão?? Ahh, Day.. Você é má... Muito má... Beijos! Alessandra (Sandy Meirelles).

**N/A: Pessoal, demorou mais chegou... primeiramente, peço desculpas pela demora, não foi minha intenção demorar tanto, mas um conjunto de fatores contribuiu, primeiro a correria que foi esse mês no trabalho e depois a dificuldade de colocar as ideias na tela do PC, o capítulo foi muito difícil de escrever, simplesmente, eu não conseguia escrever o que estava na minha cabeça, as coisas não fluíam, precisei mudar a ideia original do capítulo para que a coisa andasse. Quanto ao capítulo, propriamente dito, não sei o que comentar, pois ele não ficou exatamente como eu queria, mas sabia que não adiantava ficar em cima dele, espero que tenha ficado a contento de todos, e que tenham gostando do fim dos nossos vilões. Bom, o próximo, é último, vou tentar esclarecer todos os pontos da história, então se vocês tiverem dúvidas, comentem, que farei o possível para responder no último capítulo. Finalizando, onde estão as crianças? O que aconteceu? Não percam o último capítulo... Não tenho ideia de quando vou posta-lo, mas acredito que seja no final de novembro, inicio de dezembro. Obrigada! Beijos e até o próximo!**

**Daiana**

**PS: não vou fazer comentários pessoais para agilizar as coisas... Deixo para o próximo ok!**

**GRAZY CULLEN POTTER;**

**PEDRO HENRIQUE FREITAS;**

**IGORSAMBORA;**

**MARININHA POTTER;**

**JOANA.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39 – Respostas... perguntas... respostas... (Primeira parte)**

Era como se estivéssemos entrado em um caleidoscópio. O jogo de luzes e cores deixava-nos hipnotizados. De repente tudo ficou escuro, e senti que meu corpo estava sendo jogado contra o chão duro sem o menor cuidado.

Por instinto, segurei meus óculos e fechei fortemente os olhos. Lembro que segurava a mão de Gina, mas em algum momento ela se soltou e eu ouvia, como se estivesse ao longe, a voz dela me chamando.

- Aiii!!! – Cai em cima de algo; pareciam folhas secas e gravetos. – Aii!!!

- Harry... – Gina me chamou. – Harry, Rony, Mione...

- Eu… Gina! Estou bem! E você? – Levantei-me rapidamente e limpei minha roupa que estava suja de terra. – Lumus!

- Estamos bem... – Rony falou ajudando Hermione a levantar-se. – Lumus!

Olhei ao redor para identificar onde estávamos. Não era preciso ser um gênio para saber onde havíamos ido parar.

- Estamos na Floresta Proibida? – Hermione perguntou enquanto eu ajudava Gina a levantar-se.

- Parece que sim! – Falei decidido, olhando ansioso para todos os lados. A floresta proibida sempre seria um mistério. Nem sinal de meus filhos. – Cadê a pedra?

- Aqui! – Gina me mostrou a pedra, mas ela não brilhava, não indicava nada. Era somente uma pedra qualquer. – Não precisamos dela! – Gina respirou fundo, uma rajada de ventos fez com que perdesse o equilibrio e quase caísse. - Já sei onde estão!

Gina sorriu tranquila e entrou mais profundamente dentro da Floresta.

- Bessy morreu. Qualquer feitiço que ela tenha feito e que ainda mantinha foi quebrado. – Hermione comentou seguindo Gina para cadê vez mais fundo na Floresta. – Os poderes da Sétima irão guiar Gina até as crianças.

- Harry... – Agarrei a mão de Gina e começamos a andar apressadamente na direção que o vento indicava.

******

Caminhávamos rápido por um caminho que para mim era desconhecido. Gina parecia saber exatamente para onde ia. Caminhava com segurança e com uma calma que me assustavam. Sabia que ela estava sobre o efeito dos poderes da sétima filha. E, por mais incrível que fosse, Gina me assustava quando agia como uma Sétima filha!

Lembrei que o tempo não corria a nosso favor.

- Gina, não temos tempo, lembre-se do que Bessy falou! – Questionei para quebrar aquele silêncio angustiante.

- Harry, eu também estou preocupada! Mas Bessy morreu... Quem esta com nossos filhos não esta mais sob o domínio dela! Então temos que ter esperança!

- Gina tem razão! – Rony falou. – Mas seria bom resolvermos isso logo!

Assenti e continuamos nossa caminhada. Aos poucos, o cenário já não era tão estranho e algo clareou em minha mente: Bessy idolatrava Voldemort, então se estávamos na Floresta Proibida, era óbvio para aonde ela havia mandado meus filhos!

Olhei ao redor e reconheci o mesmo local, uma clareira no meio da Floresta Proibida para onde, há anos atrás, Voldemort me trouxe. Gina, Rony e Hermione não conheciam este local. Havia comentado com eles, mas não o havia descrito com precisão e como a Floresta Proibida era um mistério, seria muito difícil encontrá-lo. Somente os que estavam com Voldemort; e eu desconfiava que nem eles saberiam como chegar a esse local sozinhos.

Então como Bessy o descobriu?

- Já estive aqui antes... Naquele dia... Bem, antes de atacar o castelo, eu e Voldemort tivemos nosso confronto aqui! – Falei quando chegamos ao local. – Seria impossível encontrar esse local! Como ela descobriu?

- Bessy sempre soube muitas coisas... – Hermione comentou e depois deu um sorriso nada modesto, acrescentando – Umbridge... Deve ter comentado algo. Ela também teve contato com Lucius Malfoy. É uma hipótese... E depois ninguém, tirando nós, é claro, acharia esse local!

- Não podemos esquecer-nos de Crayde! Ele sabia de muita coisa! – Rony complementou.

- Sim... É bem provável que Umbridge ou Malfoy tenham comentado algo e Bessy tenha deduzido que este seria um bom esconderijo. – Falei olhando o local e vendo que havia vestígios que alguém havia estado por ali.

- Ela sempre esteve aqui! – Gina comentou. – Sempre se escondeu na Floresta... Esteve aqui para se recuperar da última vez que nos vimos... Filha da...!

- Mas agora não tem ninguém! – Rony verbalizou o que já tínhamos observado.

Lembrei vivamente do que havia encontrado anos atrás: "Um fogo ardia no centro da clareira, e a sua luz brilhava sobre uma multidão de Comensais de Morte, que se encontravam em silêncio e vigilantes. Alguns deles continuavam mascarados e cobertos, outros mostravam as caras... " Mas agora estava vazia, desértica...

- Não pode ser! – Esbravejei. – A Floresta é imensa... Não existe só esse local! Eles podem estar em qualquer lugar! Com medo... Aqui tem muitas criaturas...

- Aranhas.. – Rony falou hesitante. – Centauros...

- Eles estão por perto! Eu sinto... – Gina fechou os olhos, concentrando-se. – _Lilly... Mamãe veio te buscar... Ajuda_ _a mamãe... Dá um sinal Lilly!_

- O que ela tá fazendo? – Rony sussurrou.

- Gina tem uma ligação muito forte com Lilly, coisa de mãe e filha... Poderes da Sétima! Aquela coisa entre mães e filhos... Elo de proteção! – Falei também baixo.

- Onde estão meus filhos! – Gina olhou atônita pelos lados.

Novamente, uma rajada de vento tão forte que quase nos derrubou envolveu a clareira, levantando nuvens de poeira. Podia ouvir um choro de criança.

- Eles estão aqui! – Falei decidido. – Vocês não ouviram... o choro?

- Eu não ouvi nada! – Rony comentou, Hermione também negou.

Mas Gina parecia não só ter ouvido o choro, como também ter visto alguma coisa...

- NÃO! – Gina gritou e saiu correndo.

******

Gina abaixou-se e pegou um pedaço de pano sujo. Em outros tempos, aquele pedaço de pano havia sido rosa com estampas em verde e azul.

Identifiquei aquele trapo como parte do casaco que Lilly usava quando saía de casa pela manhã.

Peguei o pedaço de pano, e suspirei aliviado quando percebi que estava somente sujo, não havia vestígio de sangue e, agora sabíamos que eles estavam por perto.

- Esse lugar é grande! – Rony comentou. – Talvez devêssemos nos separar! Olhem uma entrada...

Havia uma entrada, que parecia dar para uma caverna, ou algo parecido; fomos nesta direção.

- Não! – Hermione se adiantou. – Vocês estão ouvindo... Parece um choro...

Eu tentei prestar atenção no que Hermione falava. Sim, era um choro. Não! Um gemido, alguém com dor...

- Por aqui... – Rony se adiantou para uma das diversas entradas que havia ali. – Está ficando mais forte.

- Tea! – Gina exclamou assim que avistamos nossa elfa ferida.

Tea estava muito machucada, encolhida no chão logo na entrada da caverna.

– Onde eles estão? – Questionei imediatamente, olhando ao redor e percebendo que havia outra entrada que dava para uma espécie de câmara subterrânea.

– Monstro... Nós falhamos, minha senhora! – Tea gemeu.

– Vocês fizeram o possível... Nós vamos trazê-los de volta... – Gina sorriu para Tea.

- O que aconteceu Tea? – Me aproximei dela e conferi a gravidade de seus ferimentos.

- Harry... Depois! Onde eles estão Tea? – Gina perguntou.

- Por... Ali... – Tea apontou para a entrada que eu já havia visto. – Não sei onde vai dar... Mas eles foram por ali!

- Hermione... Por favor, fique com Tea. Ela está ferida, mas acho que aguenta mais um pouco! – Tea assentiu e Gina se aproximou de mim e Rony para seguirmos para onde a elfa indicava.

******

- Mamãe já vem... – Ouvi a voz de Tiago. – Ela avisou Lilly que vem nos buscar!

- Papai também! – Agora a voz era de Alvo, mas ainda não conseguíamos vê-los, pois o local estava muito escuro, mas não muito longe conseguia identificar uma luz; provavelmente havia tochas para iluminar o local. – Ele sempre vem quando nós chamamos!

Finalmente meus olhos conseguiram visualizar Tiago sentando no chão com Lilly no colo, Alvo estava ao seu lado, tentando acalmar a irmã.

- MAMÃE... – Alvo gritou quando viu Gina e veio correndo em nossa direção.

- Viu, eu sabia! – Tiago falou para a irmã, mas ainda a segurando de um jeito protetor. – PAIII!

Fui até Tiago e peguei Lilly, que se agarrou em meu pescoço chorando. Tiago correu para a mãe.

- Mamãe...

- Filhinho... – Gina pegou Alvo no colo e abaixou-se para ficar na altura de Tiago. – Vocês estão bem? Mamãe estava tão preocupada... – Gina observava Tiago e Alvo para ver se eles tinham algum arranhão.

- Ali! – Tiago resmungou. – Mãe...

Rony pegou Alvo e eu passei Lilly para Gina, somente no colo da mãe ela iria se acalmar.

- Tiago... Diz para o papai... Quem trouxe vocês para cá? - Abaixei-me para ficar da altura dele.

– Um homem papai... – Tiago falou hesitante. – Monstro disse para cuidar da Lilly e do Alvo, que papai e mamãe já vinham nos pegar! Eu fiz uma mágica assim ohhh! - Tiago falou orgulhoso e abriu os bracinhos.

- Mágica! – Olhei para ele orgulhoso. Tiago não queria dizer quem os levou para aquele local, queria?

- Para proteger Lilly e Al... Mostro disse: Tiago fale _protego_! E eu falei e ficamos seguro papai! – Tiago esclareceu.

- Muito bem Tiago. – Baguncei o cabelo dele.

- Eu também ajudei pai! – Alvo falou.

- Ok, papai sabia que vocês iam cuidar da Lilly... – Falei procurando Monstro. – Mas,... – Cadê Monstro?

- Ele tá bem... Tá dormindo ali! – Tiago apontou para onde Monstro estava.

Coloquei Alvo no chão, peguei uma das tochas e fui até onde estava Monstro. Aproximando-me pude perceber que ele não era o único caído no chão, tinha alguém do lado dele, mas da forma que estava não conseguia identificar.

- Monstro! – Monstro não reagia. – Monstro! Por Merlin, não!

- Harry... – Rony se aproximou. – Ele tá vivo! Só está muito ferido! – Rony afastou Tiago e Alvo que ficaram junto de Gina e Lilly

- Não tenho certeza! – Falei.

- Sua respiração tá fraca, mas ele está vivo. – Rony falou baixo, não queria assustar as crianças.

- Harry... Rony, pegue a Lilly para mim. – Gina falou entregando a menina mais calma para Rony e se aproximou de mim e Monstro. – A pedra... Temos que salvá-lo!

Gina pegou a pedra do amor e uma luz avermelhada se espalhou pelo corpo de Monstro. Parecia uma eternidade, mas Monstro começou a se mexer e gemer como se sentisse dor.

- Meus senhores... – Monstro falou com dificuldade. – Meus jovens senhores estão bem...

- Shhhiii, fica quieto! – Gina falou para Monstro e depois olhou para mim. – Harry, ele está muito fraco, precisamos tirá-lo logo daqui! A pedra ajudou, mas se ele não for atendido... o perderemos!

- Sim... sim... – Lembrei do corpo ao lado e percebi que também se movimentava. – Antes preciso saber quem é esse aqui! Gina, tire as crianças daqui... Rony, me ajuda aqui!

Rony deixou Lilly novamente com Gina e foi até onde eu estava. Viramos a pessoa no chão e a reconhecemos imediatamente.

- Não pode ser! – Rony exclamou.

- É ele! – Falei olhando para Gina que olhou surpresa para ver quem estava quase morto jogado no chão.

*******

– Eu, eu... Eu não queria fazer isso, não queria machucá-los... – Alan sussurrou tentando levantar-se.

- Alan! – Gina e fez menção de ajudá-lo a levantar, mas eu não deixei. – Alan... Por quê?

- Ela me obrigou... Eu deixei! – Ele tossiu e conseguiu ficar de pé se apoiando em uma pedra. - Deixei que ela me dominasse... Sou um fraco mesmo!

- O que aconteceu? – Rony questionou.

- Eles estão bem, eu garanto... – Alan falou. – Bessy, ela morreu né? Pois não me sinto mais sobre o domínio dela... Então quer dizer que... Ela finalmente me deixou livre... – Alan caiu de joelhos devido a fraqueza.

- Você está bem? – Me aproximei. – Alan!

- Doe... – Colocou a mão no peito. – Não! Eu não mereço!

Gina estava com a pedra na mão, mas ela não brilhava.

- Não posso usá-la em você. Seus sentimentos já não são mais puros. Não podemos lhe ajudar. Alan...

- Nós lhe ajudamos quando precisou! Achamos um lugar para você! Por quê?

- Não... Eu não ia matá-los... Bessy queria assim! Mas... – Ele se calou para recuperar o fôlego. – Eu não iria machucá-los. Nunca! Bessy me achou, ela sempre me achava... Eu tentei resistir, mas ela era mais forte que eu...

- Ela morreu e seja qual o feitiço que ela estava dominando-o, acabou... Acabou Alan! – Ouvi a voz de Hermione. – Mas você está muito fraco, se o levarmos até o St Mungus talvez...

Alvo e Tiago correram em direção a Gina, e Lilly começou a chorar.

- Vem com a mamãe! – Gina pegou Lilly do colo de Rony. Lilly se aninhou no colo de Gina, seu rostinho estava marcado de lágrimas. Estava assustada.

Hermione se aproximou de Monstro e o examinou superficialmente.

- Harry, Monstro precisa de cuidados... Acho melhor sairmos daqui logo! Entrei em contato com Neville, como estamos perto de Hogwarts, Tea foi levada para a enfermaria de lá... Vamos para a escola, é mais perto e tenho certeza que Madame Pomfrey saberá o que fazer.

- Ok! Vamos... – Falei e Rony se aproximou para pegar Monstro. – Alan, você vem conosco. Vamos até Hogwarts, depois... Bem, depois, você será detido, interrogado e, depois de julgado, provavelmente mandado para Azkaban.

- NÃO! NÃO... – Alan gritou, andando para trás e sem querer tropeçou, caindo sob uma das tochas.

- Alan! O fogo... - Tentei me aproximar.

- Nós ainda podemos ajudá-lo, Alan. – Gina falou.

- _Aguamenti_... – Gritei, mas Alan foi mais rápido e lançou um _protego,_ impedindo que a água apagasse o fogo!

- Não... Eu não vou para Azkaban! Não foi minha culpa, foi ela! Eu não queria... Foi ela! – Alan não parava de repetir aquelas palavras. Estava totalmente fora de controle. – NÃOOOO!!!!! Eu mereço queimar!

- Alan... Não! – tentei me aproximar, mas parei. Alan pegou a sua varinha e as chamas tornaram-se maiores, o envolvendo rapidamente.

Gritos desesperados inundaram a caverna, e depois um silêncio devastador.

*******

- Mamãe está aqui! – Gina acalmava Lilly que chorava. – Eles estão bem, só se assustaram...

- Mas é melhor os levarmos para a enfermaria da escola, qualquer coisa de lá vamos ao St Mungus. Quero ter certeza! – Gina assentiu.

Havíamos saído daquela câmara subterrânea.

- Como sairemos daqui? – Hermione questionou. – Aparatando?

- Sim! – Rony concordou. – Ali tem um lugar perfeito para isso!

- Ok! – Hermione levava Alvo no colo, eu Tiago, Gina com Lilly e Rony com Monstro. – Vamos sair logo daqui... Por favor!

Concordamos. Não havia o que discordar.

- Ele se matou! – Rony sentenciou. – Apontou a varinha para o próprio peito... Não podíamos fazer nada... Também tinha o fogo.

- Não... – Falei. – Como saberemos o que aconteceu?

- Isso não tem importância agora... Meus filhos estão salvos... Todos ficaram bem e, finalmente, tudo acabou. – Gina beijou o topo da cabeça de Lilly. – Os culpados se foram. Está tudo bem.

- Sim, Gina... – Me aproximei dela e toquei em seu ombro. – Vou mandar alguns aurores aqui para recolher Alan, pegar algumas pistas... Vamos para casa logo, ou melhor, até Hogwarts e depois casa... Para todos, merecidamente!

* * *

- Tome!

- Eu não...

- Tome Potter, não reclame! Eu sempre precisando consertar você e o Weasley... Nem adultos me deixam em paz! – Madame Pomfrey lançou um olhar severo para mim e antes de falar qualquer coisa, Rony tomou a poção roxa sem reclamar. – Todo mundo está precisando de poção energizante...

- Ok! – Falei fazendo uma careta e Gina sorriu.

Estávamos na enfermaria de Hogwarts. Neville havia trazido Tea e quando saímos da Floresta, Hagrid foi ao nosso encontro. Madame Pomfrey e a professora McGonagall já nos aguardavam.

O dia já amanhecia e era muito cedo para ter alunos fora da calma, o que foi bom, pois não tínhamos a menor ideia para explicar a nossa presença na escola naquele horário.

- Monstro terá que ficar alguns dias... Magia das trevas! – Madame Pomfrey comentou. – Tea está ótima, só precisa descansar. E as crianças precisam dormir e de bom prato de sopa... Eles não têm nenhum vestígio de magia das trevas...

- Monstro deve os ter protegido... – Gina falou pensativa. – Acho que a gente podia ir para casa agora...

- Nem pensar. – A professora McGonagall se manifestou. – Vocês ficam, já mandei preparar a ala de hóspedes...

- Er...

- Obrigada! – Hermione se adiantou. – Acho bom professora! Harry, Gina... Vai haver muita especulação, talvez um ou dois dias longe de tudo, num lugar tranquilo seja o ideal. Vocês não querem expor as crianças!

- Hermione tem razão... – Gina se aproximou de mim. – Você também precisa descansar, todos precisamos!

- Sim, comunicamos o Ministro que você está aqui se recuperando, ele vai entender, até porque devemos pensar no que iremos falar ao Ministro e a comunidade bruxa. – Rony concluiu.

- Tá certo! Aceitamos a hospedagem professora. – Falei por fim.

- Bom, eu, não sei quanto ao Rony, mas prefiro ir para casa... – Hermione falou. – Quero ter certeza que Rose e Hugo estão bem!

- Eu também Mi... – Rony concordou - Nós vamos para casa, eu entro em contato com o Ministro, tomo as providências necessárias... Não aceito um não como resposta, Harry!

- Já que não me deixou escapatória... – Comentei rindo.

- Eu entendo Hermione, se as crianças não estivessem aqui, só iria querer ficar com eles... – Concordei com um gesto com Gina.

- Vocês e as crianças estão liberados... Tomem essa poção, é para relaxar e dormir... – Madame Pomfrey também deu um frasco para Rony e Hermione, que os guardaram. – Podem ir!

*******

A ala reservada aos hospedes em Hogwarts era uma cópia em dimensões menores da Torre da Grifinória (dependendo dos hóspedes e da casa a qual pertenceram, a decoração mudava), haviam dois quartos unidos por uma sala em comum.

Hermione e Rony já haviam ido para casa, estavam ansiosos para ver os filhos. Havíamos alimentado as crianças, banhados e os colocado para dormir.

Entrei no quarto e Gina olhava as roupas que havia no armário. Eram roupas do nosso tamanho e do nosso gosto, podia jurar que haviam sido tiradas no nosso closet em casa.

- Eles dormiram... – Comentei me aproximando enquanto Gina me entregava um pijama. – Acho que estavam tão cansados! Só Lilly estava mais agitadinha...

- Melhor assim!

– Mas eles vão querer saber o que aconteceu... O que falaremos? O que falaremos para o Ministro? Não sei como está tio Valter... Tem o Hans morto no chão da nossa casa!

- A verdade! Eles vão entender... Lilly não, mas Alvo e Tiago não precisam de uma explicação elaborada para entender! – Gina suspirou. – Nossos filhos têm que saber o que acontece a volta deles... Não iremos criá-los em uma redoma; eles sabem se defender, são espertos... E quanto ao Ministério, a verdade, talvez eliminando alguns pontos mais pessoais... E o que será dito a comunidade será de comum acordo, Harry. O pessoal da Ordem já tomou as providencias em relação ao Hans... E seu tio Valter ficará bem!

- Sim. – A ordem já havia sido convocada para "limpar" toda essa confusão.

Mas havia muitos pontos que precisavam de uma explicação. Tea havia nos contado o que aconteceu: descreveu que Tiago e Alvo não negaram o sangue e protegeram a irmã. Gina também contou como Bessy havia ido parar na nossa casa... Mas no momento não queria pensar nisso. Só descansar!

– Estou orgulhoso, eles foram muito corajosos... – Falei puxando Gina para meus braços.

- Com certeza! Você teria alguma dúvida? – Gina mexeu em meu cabelo, sorriu orgulhosa. – Eu não, são nossos filhos afinal!

- Nada modesta você! – Gina riu e aproveitei para beijá-la.

- Hum... Harry... Isso é bom, mas... – Continuei beijando-a. – Rony já deu notícias do Ministério enquanto você colocava as crianças para dormir... Falei com a mamãe para acalmá-la. Gui e George também queriam saber como tudo ficou!

- Então... – Suspirei cansado.

– Rony me disse que tomou todas as providências, que você não precisa se preocupar. E haverá uma declaração oficial daqui dois dias... Harry... Ainda tem Theodore!

- Sei! – Falei me afastando um pouco dela. – Gina, eu estou muito cansado, o que acha de irmos dormir? Amanhã... Amanhã colocaremos tudo em ordem, tentarei esclarecer todas as dúvidas, ligar as pontas dessa história... Preciso falar com a Condessa...

- Você tem razão amor! – Gina pegou a minha mão para sairmos da biblioteca. – Bom, Hermione falou com a Condessa também... Ela não está bem! E como estaria? Ela, de alguma forma, contribui para a morte do filho... Mesmo sabendo que era necessário... Não é fácil! Eu acho que ela precisa de um tempo...

- É... Mas ela vai ter que testemunhar para fecharmos o caso. Não tem como dispensá-la! – Gina escolheu uma camisola simples de algodão branco. – Ah, os Malfoys, Rony comentou algo?

- Não, acho que se esqueceu deles! Depois saberemos mais informações. Mas antes vamos descansar. – Gina seguiu na minha frente. - Sabe, seria bom um banho de banheira... Nem adianta brilhar esses olhos, Potter. É só para relaxar, não tenho animo para mais nada...

- Boa ideia! O banho... – Gina riu e fomos para o banheiro.

*******

Não sei quanto tempo dormi, lembro do banho e de desmaiar na cama ao lado de Gina... Foi um sono sem sonhos. Abri os olhos devagar e precisei de um tempo para reconhecer onde estávamos.

Gina não estava ao meu lado e não ouvi barulho das crianças. De repente, tudo que aconteceu veio como uma avalanche em minha cabeça e tive uma necessidade urgente de ver meus filhos. Levantei-me rapidamente e fui até a sala comum da ala dos hospedes em Hogwarts.

- Gina! – Gina me olhou e sorriu, estava sentada em uma poltrona lendo uma edição do Pasquim, em seus pés tinha uma do Profeta Diário amassada. – Tudo bem... Eu... Cadê as crianças?

- Oi para você também! – Gina tinha o semblante descansado e tranquila. – Hagrid os sequestrou... Não se preocupe! McGonagall conseguiu uma babá que está com eles lá. Uma das alunas do sétimo ano está encantada em cuidar dos filhos de Harry Potter! Teddy também está junto!

Joguei-me na poltrona ao lado, aliviado, e li rapidamente as manchetes do Profeta; não tive a menor vontade de ler a matéria completa.

- Hum... Você devia ter me acordado... - Resmunguei. – Alguma coisa no jornal que eu deva ler...

- Não vale a pena. Só especulações! Fome? Os elfos trouxeram um lanche há pouco. – Gina levantou-se e serviu um copo de suco de abobora para mim. Dei-me conta que estava faminto. – Fui ver Tea e Monstro, ela tá ótima... Monstro ainda está inconsciente, mas Madame Pomfrey disse para não nos preocuparmos e não vê necessidade de transferi-lo para St Mungus.

- Ok... Se ela diz não há porque discordar. – Comentei observando atentamente Gina.

Conhecia minha mulher com a palma de minha mão. Gina parecia tranquila e segura, mas sabia que algo a estava preocupando, só não conseguia identificar o que exatamente.

- Algum problema, querida? – Fui até ela.

- Não exatamente... Só tenho algumas dúvidas! – Gina sorriu e me ofereceu um bolinho. – Tanta coisa aconteceu, tive tempo para pensar e algumas coisas me parecem desencontradas ainda...

- Eu sei, também tenho essa sensação! – Mordi o bolinho. – Ei, que tal darmos uma volta pela escola e conversamos...

- Ia lhe sugerir isso! Vamos até o campo de quadribol encontrar as crianças... – Gina falou. - Ah, antes de irmos embora daqui, queria falar com Dumbledore e Snape, acho que eles podem esclarecer muita coisa...

- Tem razão... McGonagall pode conseguir isso para nós! – disse beijando-a.

*******

Caminhamos com passos lentos pelos corredores de Hogwarts, levantamos hipóteses, chegamos há algumas conclusões, mas logo mudamos de assunto e passamos a recordar alguns acontecimentos de nossa época na escola.

Em certos momentos, cruzamos com alunos que nos olhávamos admirando, mas sem coragem de se aproximar.

- Hum... Não gosto dessas meninas olhando para você! – Gina comentou quando ganhamos o pátio da escola e algumas meninas da Corvinal ficaram nos olhando e rindo.

- Ah... – Me fiz de desentendido. – Acho que sou muito velho para elas...

- Eu acho que elas não pensam assim... – Gina comentou.

- Também tenho que ficar preocupado, os meninos não tiram os olhos de você! – Gina riu.

- Também sou velha para eles! – Concordei e ela fingiu que me dava um beliscão.

Chegamos ao campo de quadribol e ficamos observando Teddy e seus amigos, que voavam. Tiago e Alvo davam gritinhos a cada manobra e Lilly estava quietinha no colo da menina da Grifinória.

- Ei, Harry! Tudo bem? – Hagrid veio ao nosso encontro. – Vocês podem ir tomar um chá comigo depois.

Lembrei-me de chá de Hagrid e já ia recusar, mas Gina respondeu por mim.

- Obrigada Hagrid, mas foi um dia longo e quero colocar as crianças para dormir cedo... Depois temos algumas coisas para resolvermos antes de irmos para casa. – Gina justificou. – Fica para a próxima, nossa estada em Hogwarts será rápida.

- Sim, eu entendo! – Hagrid falou solicito. – Mas espero que agora que tudo foi resolvido, vocês possam vir me visitar.

- Com certeza Hagrid! – Falei sinceramente.

Teddy aterrissou a vassoura e veio correndo ao nosso encontro.

- Padrinho... – Ele parou para recuperar o fôlego. – Vamos jogar! Para meus colegas acreditarem que é mesmo Harry Potter!

Gina riu: - Vai lá querido! Eu serei a sua mais fiel e entusiasmada fã!

Gina sentou-se na arquibancada e pegou Lilly. Tiago e Alvo também foram ficar perto da mãe. Eu subi em uma vassoura e logo ganhei altura, atingindo aquela sensação de liberdade que tanto adorava quando subia em uma vassoura.

******

Passamos horas divertidas com as crianças no campo de quadribol. Quando voltamos para nosso quarto, Tiago e Alvo se arrastavam de tão cansados que estavam e Lilly já estava dormindo há tempos.

- Vou pedir que tragam algo para eles comerem aqui. – Gina comentou. – Nós vamos jantar com todos no salão...

- Na mesa dos professores! – Falei entusiasmado e Gina concordou. – Vou colocar esses dois no banho antes que eles durmam nesse estado...

Gina assentiu e foi atender Lilly que acordou resmungando.

- Harry! – Gina colocou a cabeça para dentro do banheiro. – Falei com McGonagall; Snape e Dumbledore irão nos receber após o jantar.

- Perfeito Gina! Tiago não coloque sabão no olho de seu irmão...

- MAMA... - Gina saiu ao ouvir a filha chamando.

Os elfos trouxeram o jantar para as crianças, que adormeceram logo que se alimentaram. Eu e Gina, antes de irmos jantar no salão principal, passamos na enfermaria para ver Monstro e Tea, que aparentemente estavam bem melhores.

Depois fomos para o jantar, sendo observados por milhares de pares curiosos.

- Ei... É bom estar aqui! – Neville falou.

- É... Neville está tudo bem? Sempre achei que você jantava em casa com a Anna. – Comentei.

- Quase sempre vou... – Ele falou despreocupado. – Mas como vocês estavam aqui, resolvi ficar e depois sou responsável pela Grifinória.

- Anna não fica chateada? – Gina questionou e Neville fez uma careta.

- Ela reclama. Mas quando realmente preciso ficar muito tempo, ela vem com Alice!

Conversamos enquanto desfrutávamos do maravilhoso jantar; em alguns momentos alguns professores também participavam da conversa, perguntando sobre nossos filhos e elogiando Ted. Mas a nossa presença em Hogwarts não foi questionada; se eles sabiam não fizeram nenhuma pergunta.

- Iremos falar com Dumbledore e Snape agora! – Comentei com Neville quando o jantar terminou.

- Hum... Harry, Theodore quer falar como você!

- Eu também gostaria... Até quando ele fica no St Mungus? – Questionei.

- Mais alguns dias... Depois, bom fiz uma proposta para ele trabalhar aqui, ele ainda não aceitou, mas acredito que venha!

- Tem certeza que é a melhor opção? – Gina questionou.

- Acho que podemos ajudá-lo aqui em Hogwarts. – Neville falou desconfiado. – Algum problema Gina?

- Não... Não! Só estou um pouco resistente... Aconteceu tanta coisa... – Gina disfarçou. – Afinal, pode ser uma boa solução.

Franzi o cenho e anotei mentalmente que deveria questionar Gina sobre Theodore, pois percebi uma ponta de hesitação em sua voz.

*******

- Pomo de ouro! - ao dizer a senha, a portas para o gabinete da professora McGonagall abriram-se. Dei passagem a Gina e entrei logo em seguida.

Já havia estado naquele mesmo gabinete em outras ocasiões depois que Minerva assumiu a diretoria da escola, mas sempre que entrava, tinha a sensação que iria encontrar Dumbledore me esperando para nossas aulas particulares, como em meu sexto ano, olhando-me com seus olhos misteriosos por de trás de seus óculos de meia lua.

- Harry... – Gina me chamou. – Onde eles estão? Sabiam que nos viríamos...

- Hum... – Olhei para os dois quadros vazios. – Estranho, McGonagall disse que estariam nos esperando.

Ao acabar de dizer essas palavras, percebi um movimento estranho nos quadros.

- Potter! Senhora... Desculpem o meu atraso, estava com meu irmão. Mas vejo que o professor Snape ainda não chegou! – Dumbledore esclareceu. – Sentem-se, por favor... Enquanto esperamos o professor, vocês podem me contar os últimos acontecimentos, Minerva não me deu muita informação. – Fez um ar misterioso. – No Ministério também não consegui descobrir algo útil.

- É claro professor... – Falei e Gina narrou todos os últimos acontecimentos. Quando ela terminou, Snape apareceu em seu quadro.

- Professor Snape, perdeu a narração de uma história muito interessante! – Dumbledore comentou.

- Hum... É uma pena, mas não farei eles repetirem, estava me interando dessa mesma história por outras pessoas... – Snape falou misterioso. – Contudo, eu já sei de muita coisa e já tirei minhas conclusões.

Fiquei inquieto na cadeira, questionando do que Snape estaria falando.

- Posso saber sobre o que seria? – Perguntei receoso.

- É claro... Afinal o assunto diz respeito a vocês, não é?! – Snape falou irônico.

- É por isso que viemos professor Snape, achamos que podem nos ajudar a esclarecer o que aconteceu. – Gina foi objetiva. – O fato é que sabemos o que aconteceu, só temos algumas dúvidas, alguns receios, principalmente, por causa de nossos filhos.

- Entendo Weas... Senhora Potter! – Gina sorriu satisfeita ao ouvir Snape a chamando de _Senhora Potter; _eu disfarcei um risinho, Snape não disfarçou a careta. - Pelo que sabemos, tudo começou com o aparecimento do filho de Lorde Voldemort e com o nascimento do primogênito de vocês... _Tiago Sirius..._

- Exato... Isso tem alguma relação, o nascimento de Tiago e o aparecimento do Herdeiro!

- Não me interrompa, Potter! – Bufei, afinal não era mais um aluno na sala de Snape.

- Tudo começou com o aparecimento do filho de Voldemort, ou melhor, antes disso, bem antes disso... – Dumbledore tomou a palavra. – Isso começou há muitos anos atrás... Mas vamos nos centrar no que aconteceu nos últimos anos, desencadeados por Bessy Macffyn e Adolf Crayde. O nascimento de Tiago Sirius e o aparecimento do filho de Voldemort foi uma coincidência, ou melhor, uma oportunidade única... Como o seu nascimento Harry.

* * *

_Continua..._

N/B: E não é que ela consegue, no último capítulo, ainda nos deixar tensa e roendo as unhas??? Mas que capítulo mais intenso, Day!!!! Ahhhh, já estou ficando com saudade desta história... Beijos, Alessandra – Sandy Meirelles.

N/A: Eu sei, eu sei... nem tenho mais cara para pedir desculpas... só vou tentar me esconder das azarações! Vou repetir a explicação que coloquei em Doces Momentos... é a mesma afinal!

Foi o seguinte, novembro e dezembro foram uma correria sem fim, estava em função de concurso e da seleção do doutorado, infelizmente não tive bons resultados em nenhum... mas faz parte. Acontece, que dia 23 de dezembro recebi um telegrama ( gente ainda mandam telegramas) me chamando para assumir uma vaga em um concurso que havia feito em 2005, a partir disso minha vida deu um guinada de 180 graus, pois a vaga é em São Leopoldo, pertinho de Porto Alegre, e eu estou arrumando tudo para me mudar, arranjar apartamento, empacotar coisas... sem falar que precisei ir para lá e depois voltar e ir de novo... Dia 17 de fevereiro tomo posse como professora da Rede Municipal de Ensino de São Leopoldo e estou feliz da vida, funcionário público tem estabilidade e vou poder investir mais no doutorado que é o meu maior objetivo. Então até lá não prometo novas atualizações.

Pessoal... explicações dadas e capítulo postado. Sim, devia ser o último e escrevi pensando nisso até me dar por conta que o capitulo teria aproximadamente 40 paginas de Word... Por mais que saiba que vocês adoram capítulos enormes, não achei conveniente, o capítulo teria muita informação e acabaria ficando cansativo, por tal motivo achei melhor dividi-lo em dois. E também para deixar mais um pouquinho de suspense no ar... kkkk (autora malvada, vou fazer isso até o último momento). A segunda parte tá quase pronta e adianto que a conversa com Dumbledore e Snape será bastante esclarecedora, assim com a declaração a impressa que o Harry irá dar... Contudo, ainda falta a parte principal, mas antes preciso pesquisar umas informações... Esse final de semana acho que não consigo, mas espero boas noticias para o próximo, pelo menos uma prévia, daí teremos o epílogo, onde será explicado dois pontos da história.. e fim... triste, mas não dá para adiar mais.

Bom, mais uma vez, peço desculpas pela demora e espero que gostem do capítulo, apesar de tê-lo escrito em passos de tartaruga gostei do resultado, mas confesso que todas essas mudanças me fizeram perder um pouco o ritmo. Bjs e me digam o que acham, como sempre qualquer dúvida, qualquer coisa que não ficou esclarecido ou que não esteja coerente me avisem para que eu possa arrumar.

Um grande beijo para todos que estão lendo, comentando... OBRIGADA...

Um beijo especial para: Rairochadel, Mickky, Joana, Pedro Henrique Freitas... ATÉ O PRÓXIMO!


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40 – Respostas... Perguntas... Respostas (segunda parte)**

Olhava os arredores de Hogwarts, pela janela do gabinete de Minerva. Ela não estava ali no momento, havia dado toda a privacidade para aquela conversa. A boa professora McGonagall, sempre tão centrada... A idade dela era uma lenda, ninguém sabia, mas como os bruxos tinham longa vida, tinha certeza que McGonagall estaria ali, em Hogwarts, quando meus filhos viessem para a escola.

- Harry! – Gina me chamou e voltei a sentar ao seu lado.

- Desculpem-me, precisava pensar um pouco...

- É compreensível Harry... – Dumbledore falou tranquilamente, pigarreou e voltou a falar. - Vocês já conhecem a história de Bessy Macffyn e de Adolf Crayde... Então, a partir disso, podemos tirar algumas conclusões.

- Basicamente o que aconteceu foi um conjunto de coincidências felizes ou infelizes, dependendo do ponto de vista de cada um, que culminaram nos últimos acontecimentos... – Snape esclareceu. – Eles, Bessy e Crayde, tinham objetivos comuns: o poder. Uniram-se àqueles – Umbridge, Malfoy e outros – que tinham o desejo de vingança muito forte e buscavam a sua destruição, Potter.

- Isso nos já sabíamos. Crayde desejava o poder sobre os bruxos, Bessy tinha uma obsessão em ter os meus poderes de Sétima Filha, Umbridge, Malfoy queriam voltar a desfrutar o prestigio que já tiveram, além de quererem se vingar do Harry. O que não consigo encaixar nessa história é a participação de Theodore. – O questionamento de Gina soava mais a afirmação. – Não venham me dizer que ele só foi uma peça útil, um bode expiatório... Ele é instável!

- Senhora Potter, respeito seus instintos, sei que eles não devem ser desprezados, mas Theodore foi somente um fantoche na mão de pessoas mais poderosas, ele não representa nenhuma ameaça. – Snape foi convicto. – Ele é emocionalmente instável. Quem não seria se tivesse sido criando como ele?

- Mas... – Gina parecia não se convencer. - Meus filhos reagiram de forma muito negativa diante dele! Tiveram medo, pânico...

- Minha criação não foi a melhor. Eu passei maus bocados com os Dusleys e nem por isso...

- Harry, acho que já conversamos sobre isso! – Dumbledore me interrompeu. – O amor Harry. O amor! Nunca se esqueça! Você foi concebido e cresceu em um contexto totalmente diferente de Theodore.

- Não se compare a Theodore, Potter! – Foi a vez de Snape falar. Senti um tom repreensão em sua voz. – Jamais se compare... Lilian amava você tanto...

Sua voz ficou embargada e Dumbledore tossiu, chamando nossa atenção.

- Mas voltando, Ginevra, as circunstâncias eram favoráveis para a reação das crianças. Seus filhos são especiais, possuem dons mágicos extraordinários, mas também são crianças e reagem ao sentir a mãe em conflito e diante de um estranho, que convenhamos é bastante esquisito. Sentiram medo...

Theodore nunca teve uma aparência bonita e no dia em que Gina o levou até nossa casa, ele estava particularmente assustador. Lembrei que, anteriormente, Alvo não havia demonstrado medo dele.

- Quando Bessy pegou Alvo, ele não demonstrou receios com o Theodore, que inclusive protegeu nosso filho! – Comentei.

- Sim... Exageros meus. – Gina falou. – Talvez leve minha proteção materna ao extremo!

- Claro! – Dumbledore concordou. – Bessy M. sempre a invejou Ginevra. Invejou seus poderes de Sétima filha, sua família, sua vida... Adolf C. deseja o poder, simplesmente, o poder absoluto, o controle. Encontraram os aliados perfeitos naqueles que tinham uma índole ruim e nada mais a perder. Uniram-se e estavam dispostos a destruírem quem eles achavam que estava atrapalhando-os de alcançarem seus objetivos, ou seja, vocês: Ginevra e seus poderes de Sétima Filha; e Harry, por ser Harry Potter, o bruxo que destruiu Voldemort, um bruxo poderoso; e também os filhos de vocês, pois deduziram que, por serem seus filhos, eram crianças especiais, com um dom mágico diferenciado, o que estavam certos. Afinal, não podemos subestimá-los: Bessy era muito inteligente, e Crayde foi criado pela minha velha e estimada amiga, a Condessa. Juntos, sabiam de muitas coisas...

- E queriam destruir tudo e qualquer coisa que estivesse no caminho deles: no presente e no futuro. – Snape tomou a palavra. – Theodore foi usado para desviar a atenção de vocês. Como o Lorde sempre seria uma ameaça para a comunidade bruxa, seu retorno, mesmo impossível de acontecer, geraria medo, pânico, questionamentos... Essa instabilidade seria favorável para Crayde, que usaria isso a seu favor para ter o apoio da comunidade bruxa e do governo. É claro que correríamos um risco com Theodore, ele poderia ter se revelado do mal... Mas eu sempre duvidei dessa possibilidade, pois o Lorde ignorou o filho, se houvesse a mínima possibilidade dele ser um bruxo das trevas, o Lorde saberia e teria usado isso a seu favor...

- Então, resumindo, Crayde usou as informações que tinha sobre nós, teve a sorte de fazer contato com a Bessy, que odiava a Gina, se aliou ao Malfoy e a Umbridge para contatar outros comensais descontentes e ter mais informações sobre Voldemort, achou Theodore e tinha a intenção de implantar na comunidade bruxa a possibilidade de Voldemort voltar, através do filho, causando pânico e com isso, mostrando-se o "salvador", teria o domínio total da comunidade bruxa do mundo...

- Mas para isso precisaria nos tirar do caminho. Se Bessy conseguisse meus poderes seria uma grande bruxa e, ele a teria como sua aliada, e Theodore seria uma isca para tirar Harry do caminho, já que Harry, "o menino que sobreviveu", "o eleito", não conseguiu se livrar do filho de Voldemort. Então ele, Crayde, seria o grande salvador do mundo bruxo... – Gina completou. – Doentio!

- Sim, sim... Contudo, eles não sabiam sobre a pedra do amor, que sempre foi como um escudo protetor para vocês e as crianças. – Dumbledore falou.

- Mas Bessy deduziu que as crianças seriam o ponto fraco de vocês, principalmente da Ginevra... Sua senhora, Potter, perde um pouco o controle e a razão quando eles estão envolvidos. – Snape acrescentou.

- Meu caro Severo, qualquer mãe perde a razão perante o perigo de seus filhos... Lilian foi um bom exemplo, até mesmo Molly Weasley quando viu Ginevra sendo ameaçada na batalha... – Dumbledore usou o bom humor e eu concordei com um discreto sorriso, mas me perguntei como ele saberia desse detalhe. Como se lesse meus pensamentos, ele continuou. – Minerva me relatou todos os detalhes daqueles acontecimentos...

Gina disfarçou o riso perante a careta de Snape.

- De alguma forma isso... Nós já sabíamos! – Falei levantando. – Já tínhamos chegado a essas hipóteses... Desculpem-me, mas vocês não acrescentaram nada de novo!

- HARRY! – Gina chamou minha atenção.

- Harry tem razão, Ginevra. – Dumbledore falou serenamente. – Isso tudo é muito obvio, não trouxemos nada novo... Partilhamos da mesma opinião, não sabemos realmente se nossas ideias são as certas... Hum... Mas de acordo com os acontecimentos...

- Potter... – Snape começou. - Eu e Dumbledore só sabemos e podemos compartilhar aquilo que nós conhecemos enquanto vivíamos, depois disso... Bom, fica difícil. Bessy era somente uma aluna adequada na época escolar, nunca causou problemas que merecesse nossa atenção. Diferentemente de você, permita-me acrescentar. Crayde, bem, convivemos muito pouco com ele... Ele não era um comensal, não frequentou Hogwarts... E Theodore, nem tínhamos certeza de sua existência!

- A Condessa sabia mais sobre Crayde. Mas acredito que ela já lhes contou tudo... E também partilha dessa mesma ideia. – Dumbledore completou. – Sinto muito se não trouxemos nada de novo...

- Sim... Realmente, é que... Sempre esperei que explicações, vinda de vocês, esclareceriam tudo!

- Professores... – Gina levantou-se. – Acho que nossa conversa só nos deu a certeza do que já sabíamos. E... Que sempre haverá algum louco no nosso caminho.

- O mal nunca vai desistir de ter o controle, o poder... Sempre haverá a luta entre o bem e o mal! – Dumbledore concluiu com um sorriso sereno. – E, Harry, Gina... Vocês e as crianças, infelizmente, serão um alvo em potencial.

Snape concordou com um gesto, mas não havia mais nada para acrescentar.

- Mas... Ainda tem uma coisa! – Gina ponderou. – Theodore... Desculpem, mas eu não me convenci. E a questão da herança mágica. Ele pode não ser um grande bruxo, mas será que não herdou nada do pai?

Dumbledore e Snape trocaram olhares. Pelas expressões de ambos, vi que ficaram impacientes com a teimosia de Gina em relação a Theodore.

- Acredito que ele não herdou o suficiente para ser um perigo, Sra. Potter! – Snape concluiu. – Mas, de alguma forma, ele pode ter bloqueado a magia negativa! De alguma forma, existe amor em sua vida.

Gina abriu a boca, mas não falou nada. Limitou-se a sorrir e fazer um leve gesto positivo para Snape e Dumbledore. Sabia que seria difícil convencer minha mulher do contrário em relação a Theodore.

Despedimos de Dumbledore e Snape e seguimos para o quarto que estávamos ocupando em silêncio.

- Você ficou chateado? – Gina quebrou o silêncio quando entramos no quarto. – Querido!

- Só achei que Dumbledore teria uma explicação para o que aconteceu. – Dei um longo suspiro. – Gi... Para mim Dumbledore sempre sabe tudo, tem respostas para tudo! Ele as tinha quando era adolescente...

- Harry... Dumbledore foi um grande bruxo, sabia muitas coisas... Mas, infelizmente, ele não tem respostas para tudo! E, mais infelizmente ainda, não se esqueça de que, após a sua morte, seu conhecimento é limitado. – Gina argumentou. – Vou ver as crianças! – Gina deu um passo e parou, voltou-se para mim. – Harry... Por mais que queira acreditar, não consigo. Para mim Theodore vai ser sempre alguém com quem devemos nos preocupar...

- Gi... – Iria dizer que ela estava errada, que não devíamos ter essa preocupação, mas não desprezaria os instintos de minha mulher. – Vamos ficar de olho nele. Nada vai acontecer... Eu prometo!

Dei-lhe um beijo na testa e fomos para o quarto que as crianças ocupavam. Iríamos para a casa na manhã do próximo dia e eu teria que enfrentar uma declaração a impressa.

Dois dias depois caminhava com passos incertos pelos corredores brancos e vazios do St Mungus. Fiz uma careta ao lembrar que amanhã daria uma declaração à impressa sobre os últimos acontecimentos e que o Ministro da Magia havia me convocado para uma reunião no final da tarde.

Suspeitava do teor da reunião: o Ministro queria uma explicação sobre tudo o que aconteceu, detalhes sobre a morte de Hans, sobre a morte de Crayde; também tinha que pensar em como livrar a Condessa de uma acusação de assassinato.

Também suspeitava que o Ministro queria que eu assumisse o posto de Hans, temporariamente, até ter um nome definitivo. Eu só queria pegar Gina e as crianças e passar uma temporada tranquila no Chalé da praia, esquecendo tudo que tinha acontecido...

- Penso nisso depois! – Decidi parando a frente de uma porta amarela.

Havia saído a pouco do quarto onde tio Válter estava. Tia Petúnia estava com ele e parecia bastante esperançosa com sua recuperação. Tio Valter fisicamente estava bem, sem nenhum arranhão, mas, emocionalmente, a carga de magia que havia recebido o deixou um pouco confuso. Não lembrava exatamente o que havia acontecido e achava que era um bruxo.

Isso, definitivamente, era irônico. Pois ele pensava que era um bruxo, mas para nós, bruxos, sua situação era mais para um aborto. Justo Tio Válter que sempre foi tão resistente ao mundo bruxo. Quando ficamos sabendo dessas sequelas, eu e Rony não aguentamos e caímos na gargalhada, mesmo sobre os olhares ameaçadores de Gina e Hermione. Mas que era engraçado, ah, isso era!

Bati de leve na porta amarela e esperei uma resposta.

Era o quarto de Theodore. Com a morte de Bessy e Crayde, todas as maldiçoes que haviam sobre ele haviam desaparecido. Ainda estava fraco, às vezes ficava confuso onde estava, mas hoje estava consciente e lúcido.

Finalmente, chegou a hora da nossa conversa. Havia recebido uma coruja logo cedo me avisando que Theodore queria me ver. Gina insistiu para vir junto, mas meus instintos diziam que era melhor não. Não sei porquê, mas não gostava de ver Theodore perto de Gina. Não gostava do jeito que ele a olhava e Gina ficava tão apreensiva diante dele. Também não saia da minha cabeça a reação que meus filhos tiveram diante de Theodore.

Mesmo não querendo admitir, tinha a mesma apreensão de Gina sobre Theodore. Por mais que tentasse me convencer que ele não era uma ameaça, que havia sido usado e manipulado, algo me dizia que sempre deveria ficar atento a qualquer reação de Theodore. Afinal ele era filho de Voldemort.

- Entre! – Uma voz hesitante respondeu a batida na porta; a abri vagarosamente.

Vacilei. Não estava preparado para o homem que estava a minha frente. Nas outras ocasiões, Theodore me parecia tão frágil, vulnerável e, fisicamente, nunca me lembrou Voldemort. Mas hoje, parecia que eu estava o vendo pela primeira vez. Não Voldemort, mas Tom Riddle.

Theodore era incrivelmente parecido com Tom Riddle!

- Harry Potter! Finalmente... – Theodore falou e me indicou uma cadeira. Sua voz era grave, mas sentia que ele estava hesitante. – Fico feliz que possa ter vindo me ver, ainda não recebi alta, mas o medibruxos me disseram que em menos de uma semana estarei liberado e...

Parou de falar.

- Que bom!

- Neville me ofereceu um emprego em Hogwarts, auxiliá-lo nas aulas de herbologia. A Prof. MacGnagall me cedeu um quarto na escola... – Ele falou. – Acho que vai ser bom para mim. Recomeçar.

- Recomeçar! – Repeti. A ideia do emprego em Hogwarts havia sido de Hermione, como ele se dava bem com Neville, era uma forma de ficarmos de olho nele. – Porque queria me ver?

- Eu... – Ele hesitou e depois sorriu. – Sua esposa... Ela não veio?

- Não! – Fui ríspido. – Gina estava ocupada com coisas mais importantes...

- Ah... Ela é... Especial! Você é um cara de sorte! – Theodore deu um sorriso forçado. – Eu, sinto muito, por tudo! Eu queria dizer isso para você, que sinto muito...

- Sente?

- Não quis assustar as crianças! – Ele falou. – Nunca quis machucá-los... Mas...

- Mas...

- Tem coisas que são mais fortes do que eu... Eu sabia que era errado, mas era mais forte que eu...

- você estava enfeitiçado... Bessy!

- Não... Eu sei de tudo, sei que sou filho dele, que era um bruxo muito mal... Eu não sou assim, não quero ser assim, mas às vezes, não era a Bessy, ela me falava, mas havia uma vozinha dentro da minha cabeça que dizia que eu devia fazer o que ela mandava..._ "devia destruir Harry Potter_..." – Ele colocou a mão na cabeça como se sentisse dor. – Doía muito ir contra essa voz... Mas agora ela não fala mais...

- Eu entendo! – Falei sinceramente.

- Eu só queria lhe dizer que eu sinto muito. E, que não precisa se preocupar, não serei uma ameaça para você e nem para sua família. – Olhei direto em seus olhos, parecia sincero. – Não serei!

- Ok! – Falei me levantando e indo em direção a porta. Nosso encontro havia sido finalizado. – Espero que seja feliz, Theodore.

- Eu serei... Potter! – Senti um arrepio, parecia que estava ouvido Voldemort me chamando de Potter.

Sai do quarto sem olhar para trás.

O burburinho tomava conta de todo o salão nobre do Ministério da Magia. Muitos jornalistas, bruxos de prestígio da comunidade, membros do conselho ministerial e até celebridades do mundo bruxo estavam por ali.

O burburinho ficou maior quando alguns repórteres me viram chegando.

- Sr. Potter... Pode adiantar alguma coisa?

- Logo o Ministro e eu esclareceremos tudo.

- O que o senhor tem a dizer sobre os últimos acontecimentos? A Sra. Potter também participará da coletiva?

- Com licença! – Falei me desviando.

- Seus filhos estão bem? Ficamos sabendo de fonte segura que eles foram sequestrados... E a morte de Hans na sua casa! Quais os motivos?

- Se vocês não pararem de importunar o Potter serei obrigado a expulsar os senhores. – Rony falou. – Esperem a coletiva, senão aqueles senhores... – olhou para uns aurores mal encarados. – Os tiraram daqui, e se insistirem, eles estão autorizados a providenciar uma estádia de vocês em Azkaban...

Dirigi-me para uma sala isolada. Já estava cansado dessa coisa toda. Bem que eu queria poder sumir ou então ter ficado mais alguns dias em Hogwarts, ter ido para algum lugar isolado... Tinha vontade de desaparecer, me sentia como nos dias que sucederam a batalha em Hogwarts, a morte de Voldemort. Sentia-me sufocado.

- Oi Harry. Tudo bem? – Ouvi a voz calma de Luna.

- Ah, sim, sim... Às vezes é difícil me acostumar. – Respirei fundo. – O que está fazendo aqui? A imprensa não pode entrar aqui... – Falei em tom de brincadeira.

- A imprensa não pode entrar, mas a amiga, a madrinha da sua filha, essa sim pode entrar. – Luna me abraçou. – Prometo não pegar pesado!

- Gina não me avisou que viria.

- É uma coletiva importante, achei que devia vir... Principalmente para lhe apoiar, como amiga, é claro! – Luna sorriu. – Vai ficar tudo bem!

- Com certeza... Queria agradecer, a cobertura do Pasquim foi bastante ética.

- Só faço o meu trabalho Harry, assim como você faz o seu... – Luna caminhou em direção a porta. – É melhor eu ir. Esteja pronto para o espetáculo... Tem muitas fadinhas de luz lhe transmitindo boas energias!

- Fadinhas... Ah... Obrigada Luna!

- O show vai começar! – Rony me avisou e juntei-me a ele para o pronunciamento.

O Ministro já estava no seu local e assim que me viu, sorriu e voltou-se para a platéia.

- Senhores e senhoras bruxos da nossa comunidade... – Após uma breve saudação inicial, o Ministro pediu para que não fosse interrompido e alertou que haveria tempo para as perguntas no final. – Viemos diante dessa comunidade para esclarecer alguns acontecimentos e darmos fim a boatos infundados que envolvem um suposto filho de Lord Voldemort e a tentativa de uma nova guerra no meio bruxo.

Houve um burburinho geral, e pode-se ouvir claramente o meu nome da boca de vários bruxos: "O Potter envolvido nisso!". Respirei fundo e sentei-me ao lado de alguns assessores do ministro.

- Há alguns meses fomos informados que havia uma conspiração contra o mundo bruxo. Liderados por Adolph Crayde, alguns bruxos se envolveram em atos criminosos, com o objetivo de tomar o poder desse Ministério, e depois o domínio de outros ministérios da comunidade bruxa européia e, talvez, de outros continentes. Nosso departamento de aurores investigou o caso em sigilo absoluto para evitar o pânico geral. O chefe dos aurores, Hans, e uma equipe formada por nossos melhores aurores, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley entre outros, foi responsável por essas investigações, que nos levaram a desvendar e desmantelar a conspiração.

"A investigação também revelou a existência de Theodore, identificado como filho de Voldemort, mas que não representa um perigo para nós. Ele foi uma vítima das circunstâncias, foi usado como um escudo por Bessy Macffyn para chegar a seus objetivos. E Theodore não mostrou nenhuma inclinação para a magia das trevas. Depois de ser examinado por nossos curandeiros foi declarado como um aborto. Concluímos que ele foi usado por Adolph Crayde juntamente com Bessy Macffyn para causar pânico na nossa comunidade. Esses dois bruxos aliaram-se a bruxos das trevas, que desejavam vingança por estarem em Azkaban ou terem seus poderes reduzidos pós-voldemort."

O Ministro continuou falando sobre o andamento da investigação até chegarmos aos últimos acontecimentos.

"Os acontecimentos dos últimos dias: o ataque ao St Mungus e a invasão na casa de Draco Malfoy, fez que nossos aurores agissem rapidamente, desmantelando a operação de Crayde, que devido às circunstâncias, morreu em consequência de um feitiço de defesa lançando pela Condensa. Bessy Macffyn também morreu vítima de um feitiço provocado por ela..."

O Ministro continuou a declaração, mas eu tinha a sensação de que todos estavam me olhando, pois para quem havia vivenciado essa história desde o início, conseguia ver as incoerências da declaração do Ministro. Qualquer bruxo mais atento perceberia que estava sendo contada uma meia verdade.

"... As ameaças de Crayde e Macffyn foram derrotas por uma valorosa equipe de aurores chefiada por Hans, que infelizmente morreu em serviço, defendendo a segurança e o bem estar da família do auror Harry Potter, que foi ameaçada de forma covarde por Macffyn... "

As palavras do Ministro não se fixavam em minha mente. Incomodava-me saber que estávamos contando uma mentira. Mas, todos argumentaram que a comunidade não precisa saber de alguns detalhes, como a pedra do amor, o livro de feitiços, o poder da sétima filha, já que esses assuntos eram tratados como lenda no mundo bruxo.

Uma pergunta de um jornalista, que não consegui identificar me tirou de meus devaneios...

- Como o Sr. Ministro explica a morte do auror Hans na casa de Harry Potter, defendendo a Sra. Potter?

- Bem... As informações que temos foi que Hans interceptou uma coruja destinada a Potter, que afirmava que os seus de Potter seriam sequestrados. Acreditamos que Hans dirigiu-se a casa do Sr. Potter com a finalidade de defender sua família, mas, na verdade, caiu em uma armadilha destinada a Harry Potter...

Essa parte era verdade, Hans interceptou uma coruja destinada a mim, avisando que meus filhos estavam em perigo, não tenho ideia de quem a mandou. Na verdade, não sabemos o que Hans foi fazer no Largo Grimmauld. Hans sabia que eu não estava em casa, havia sido destituído como chefe dos aurores pouco antes e que eu havia sido nomeado para o seu lugar; e pelo que conhecia de Hans, ele devia estar com muita raiva de mim por causa disso, mas seu bom senso fez com que fosse a minha casa, com certeza para defender meus filhos. Os motivos que o levaram a ir até o Largo, nunca saberemos.

Até porque quando ele chegou ao Largo, Gina estava no meio de um duelo com Bessy e não houve tempo para explicações.

As palavras de Gina, relatando o que havia acontecido aquele dia, invadiram novamente a minha cabeça, pois desde que ela havia me contando o que aconteceu, eu tentava entender a lógica de tudo aquilo.

Gina havia ido cedo para o Pasquim, mas, quando saiu, Lilly já estava inquieta, por isso acabou voltando para casa poucas horas depois: _" Não sei, minha intuição falou mais alto, não conseguia me concentrar no trabalho, só via a imagem de Lilly chorando na minha frente, por isso voltei..."_

Quando Gina chegou em casa, encontrou Tea e Monstro em apuros, pois Lilly estava em um estado totalmente desesperador. Gina percebeu logo que algo estava para acontecer, ainda mais quando meu patrono chegou, mas ela estava tão envolvida com Lilly que acabou não respondendo.

"_Me dá ela Tea! Monstro... Pega o Tiago e o Alvo e os leva para o porão, use a passagem que Harry lhe mostrou! Eu vou tentar acalmá-la e vou logo atrás. Rápido!"_

Monstro e Tea levaram os meninos para o porão e Gina tentava acalmar Lilly quando ouviu um _"crack"_, como se alguém houvesse aparatado_. "Harry! É você?" _Gina foi para a sala e viu que não era uma pessoa, mas sim, duas: _"Bessy! Como..."_, Adam apareceu logo atrás de Bessy.

"_Surpresa! Gina, Gina... você muito descuidada querida! Não tente nada! Ah! Você quer saber como consegui entrar na sua casa? Admito, a segurança do Largo Grimmauld é muito boa, não se esqueça de cumprimentar seu marido, se por acaso voltar a vê-lo, pois ele deve estar muito ocupado agora! Algo aconteceu na casa do Malfoy... Então ele não virá lhe ajudar! Somos só nos duas... e seus filhos no meio!"_

Gina disse que só pensava em mim, pela força do pensamento, tentava entrar em contato comigo, dizendo que precisava de ajuda, pois não conseguiria se livrar de Bessy sozinha, não com ela ameaçando as crianças. Lilly chorava em seu colo e Gina tentava se controlar, não podia deixar que os poderes de sétima filha a descontrolasse, não com Lilly no colo e sem saber se Tiago e Alvo estavam seguros.

Bessy continuava falando: _"Mas observei vocês por algum tempo e vi uma pequena falha na segurança. Algo pequeno que outro bruxo não perceberia... Mas, como só entra na sua casa quem é convidado, então eu precisei ser convidada! Ah, ai entra o seu descuido! Quando você trouxe Theodore aqui... Você cometeu um erro! Antes de vir para cá, fui fazer uma visitinha ao St. Mungus, Theodore me deu um pouquinho de seu cabelo, um feitiço de falsa identidade permitiu que eu entrasse na sua casa, devidamente convidada..." _

Então as chamas da lareira ficaram verdes e Hans apareceu, Gina aproveitou a distração de Bessy e correu com Lilly para o porão. Foi tudo muito rápido, Gina disse que não teve o que pensar, Tea estava na porta da passagem e ela entregou a menina: _"Vá, rápido!" _Um raio vermelho fez Gina perder o equilíbrio ao se desviar e ela só ouviu o grito de Bessy _"Adam, vá atrás deles! Faça o combinado!"_

Gina não conseguiu impedir Adam de entrar na passagem, pois Bessy começou a lançar feitiços e ela precisava defender-se, nesse meio tempo Hans apareceu no porão e foi acertado bem no peito por um _avada_ de Bessy, mesmo um auror experiente como ele não tinha como se defender.

Gina aproveitou a mudança de alvo de Bessy e entrou na passagem, ela imaginou que Hans havia morrido, já que ele havia caído da escada e o feitiço de Bessy era muito forte. Mas não havia tempo para pensar, ela sabia que Bessy a seguiria, e precisava ganhar alguns minutos de vantagens. Rapidamente chegou ao destino da passagem – a Rua dos Alfaneiros – e dirigiu-se ao número 4.

Tea e Monstro já estavam lá com as crianças, por sorte Mary e tia Petúnia haviam saído com o bebê, Monstro explicou o que aconteceu e Duda havia telefonado para Mary não voltar para casa e tentar me avisar do que estava acontecendo, tinha Petúnia saberia como entrar em contato comigo, mas isso não chegou a acontecer.

Infelizmente, Adam também estava lá, havia chegado um pouco antes de Gina, e não deixou Duda terminar a ligação, imobilizou rapidamente Duda e Tio Válter, arrancou Alvo de Monstro e com um feitiço imobilizou Tiago que não parava de dar-lhe pontapés, mas não conseguiria sair dali com os três. Então envolveu Tea que estava com Lilly, Alvo e Tiago por uma corda mágica e preparou-se para aparatar, Monstro conseguiu segura-la segundos antes de eles sumirem no ar.

"_NÃO!" _Gina gritou assim que entrou na sala e viu a cena.

"_Agora nos temos algumas coisas para acertar!"_ Gina virou-se e viu Bessy sorrindo serenamente para ela.

- Portanto, é isso senhores... Uma declaração impressa será dada a vocês. Não responderei a mais nenhuma pergunta sobre o assunto. – O Ministro declarou. – As investigações foram concluídas e um laudo também será passado a vocês. E, a partir desse momento, esse assunto está devidamente encerrado para essa comunidade.

Vozes indignadas tentavam chamar a atenção do Ministro, que simplesmente, ignorou.

Eu levantei-me da onde estava sentado e meus olhos depararam-se com um par de olhos castanhos me olhando. Fui até eles.

- Oi! Achei que não viria!

- Oi para você também! – Gina beijou levemente meus lábios. – Vim lhe dar apoio, não estou trabalhando.

- Terminou! Graças a Merlin terminou! – Encostei minha testa na de Gina. – Vamos para casa.

- Vamos!

De mãos dadas caminhamos pelo corredor que levava ao elevador, ignoramos os repórteres que tentávamos nos abordar.

- Combinei com Hermione de irmos jantar fora hoje. O que acha_? _– Gina falou quando alcançamos o elevador.

- Ok! Estou precisando relaxar mesmo!

- Acho que devemos fazer um brinde! – Falei levantando minha taça de vinho. – A declaração a imprensa foi um sucesso!

- Ironia não combina com você, querido! – Gina riu e tocou em meu braço. – Mas, não foi tão ruim...

- Harry tem razão! – Foi à vez de Rony falar. – Vamos combinar... – Baixou o tom da voz. – A explicação do Ministro foi convincente, tudo bem... Mas cá entre nós, é só prestar atenção que vemos muitas falhas!

- Verdade! – Hermione começou a rir. – Mas, sinceramente, acho que ninguém vai investigar mais a fundo. Afinal, os vilões foram mortos, Theodore não é uma ameaça... E depois aqueles velhos do Conselho preferem abafar o caso!

- Não tenho tanta certeza Mione... – Gina comentou. – Mas como sei que sou a única a pensar assim...

- Bom, querida, não sabemos exatamente se Theodore pode ou não ser uma ameaça, mas pedi para Hagrid ficar de olho nele lá em Hogwarts...

- Por que não Neville? – Hermione questionou.

- Neville e McGonagall pensaram em levá-lo para lá exatamente para isso, ficar de olho nele! – Tomei mais um gole de vinho. – E Theodore sabe disso. Hagrid é um espião, algo extra oficial...

- Hum... Então vamos ao brinde! – Rony levantou a taça dele e todos o imitamos, ele sabia que não era do meu interesse aprofundar aquele assunto, era algo que ainda perturbava Gina. – Harry, faça as honras!

- A paz, a nós... Ao amor, que no fim sempre vence!

O tilintar das taças foi ouvido em todo o restaurante trouxa que estávamos. Optamos por um restaurante trouxa para evitar o encontro com alguns bruxos conhecidos e a imprensa. Mas às vezes isso nem sempre é possível!

- Olha lá quem chegou! – Hermione cochichou e olhamos discretamente para a entrada.

- Não sabia que eles frequentavam locais trouxas? – Rony falou observando o casal. – Sempre foi anti-trouxa!

- Talvez, tenham tido a mesma ideia que nós! – Gina comentou e se endireitou na cadeira. – Por favor, meninos, eles estão vindo para cá. – Gina abriu um sorriso. – Astória, Draco que surpresa!

- Olá! Gina, Hermione... – Astória falou simpática cumprimentando as meninas e depois se voltou para nós. – Harry, Rony é sempre bom vê-los!

- Igualmente! – Hermione concordou.

- Senhoras, senhores... – Draco não fez nenhum esforço para ser simpático e eu e Rony retribuímos o cumprimento com um gesto de cabeça. – Muita coincidência termos escolhido o mesmo restaurante trouxa!

- Sentem-se conosco? – Gina falou, sabia que estava sendo educada, mas ela não precisava exagerar.

- Oh, obrigada Gina! Mas, eu e Draco combinamos uma noite a dois... – Astória desculpou-se gentilmente. – Você sabe, às vezes é preciso...

- Er... Malfoy, não vi você na coletiva. Espero que esteja tudo bem para você! – Afirmei.

- O Ministro me informou o que seria falado na coletiva envolvendo o meu nome, não tinha porque discordar. – Malfoy fez uma pausa. – Na verdade, não manchando ainda mais o nome Malfoy, não me importo com o que seja dito!

- Ok! – Dei o assunto por encerrado.

- Tenham uma boa noite! – Draco puxou gentilmente Astória pela cintura e afastaram-se.

- Nossa! Isso foi realmente... Bizarro! – Rony exclamou servindo-se de mais vinho.

- Nada de estranhar vindo do Malfoy! – Falei, me servindo de vinho também.

- Vocês... – Gina sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não vou aceitar! – Bati a porta do banheiro com força. – Ginevra, não! – Abri a porta novamente do banheiro e Gina continuava sentada tranquila na nossa cama.

- Amor... – Gina usava o mesmo tom de voz que usava com uma das crianças quando estavam teimando. – Harry... Não é questão de você querer ou não... É o que tem que ser feito! Simples assim!

- Gina, eu não quero ser chefe dos aurores! – Repeti pela milésima vez a minha negativa.

- Harry... – Gina suspirou. – É um cargo de confiança... Sinceramente, não é porque é meu marido, mas não há um nome melhor que o seu para ser o chefe dos aurores. Querido, é uma enorme honra!

- Se fosse temporário... Mas é permanente Gina! – Tentei argumentar. – Gina, vou trabalhar muito mais, terei mais responsabilidades, não terei tempo para você e nem para as crianças.

- Eu sei... – Gina se aproximou. – Presta atenção... No começo, até tudo ficar em ordem, você terá trabalho sim, mas depois... Depois que você formar uma equipe de confiança, poderá delegar funções, fazer um trabalho em equipe, não centralizar como Hans fazia...

- É... Você não vai ficar chateada quando me atrasar para o jantar, não buscar as crianças na escola...

- Vou! Vou ficar chateada sim! E vou ser muito incisiva lhe mostrando isso – Gina era contraditória. – Mas também vou ficar muito orgulhosa do meu marido! Querido, você só precisa se organizar... Olha, nos vamos conseguir! É algo importante para sua carreira, vou lhe apoiar, assim como você sempre fez comigo...

Gina me abraçou.

- Você será um grande chefe... Não precisa se preocupar! É um líder nato, sempre foi...

Resignado, sorri e beijei sua testa. Mas, com o apoio de Gina poderia fazer qualquer coisa.

- Pronto! – Rony entrou no meu novo escritório, ainda preferia aquele que divida com ele. – Estão todos nos esperando no salão nobre!

- Sim! Que maravilhoso... – Falei pouco entusiasmado e arrumando pela milésima vez a gola do meu traje de gala.

- Harry... Eu acho que você merece muito esse cargo! Vai fazer um grande trabalho! – Rony bateu no meu ombro. – Olha, somos uma boa equipe, eu não o deixarei na mão. Sabe que pode contar comigo sempre!

- Sei... Rony, só aceitei esse cargo porque o Ministro me garantiu que trabalharia com quem eu escolhesse e também porque você aceitou entrar nessa junto comigo! – Abracei fortemente meu melhor amigo. –Vamos... Hermione e Gina já devem estar esperando.

Entramos em um grande salão aonde o Ministro iria me apresentar a toda a comunidade bruxa como chefe dos aurores. Após, teríamos um jantar.

Gina estava sentada junto com Hermione em uma das mesas em frente ao palanque. Molly e Arthur, acompanhados de Gui, Fleur, George e Angelina estavam em outra mesa próxima. Carlinhos e Percy acompanhados das esposas estavam na mesa ao lado. Também estavam na recepção Neville e Anna, Luna e o marido e, por mais incrível que pareça, Tio Válter, Tia Petúnia, Duda e a esposa. Minerva McGonagall e Hagrid também compareceram, não só como membros da minha família, mas oficialmente como representantes de Hogwarts.

Entramos no salão e nos dirigimos para a mesa onde estavam Gina e Hermione. Sentei-me, visivelmente nervoso, Gina me olhou e sorriu, passando a mão em meus cabelos.

- Harry... Você já enfrentou situações piores! – Ela cochichou em meu ouvido. – Estou tão orgulhosa de você!

O ministro da magia ficou em pé e amplificou a voz. Isso sempre me lembrava como Dumbledore iniciava os anos letivos em Hogwarts.

- Caros membros da comunidade bruxa britânica, visitantes e autoridades aqui presentes... – fez as saudações iniciais. – É com uma imensa honra que nos encontramos aqui hoje, para nomear oficialmente o novo chefe dos aurores de nossa comunidade. Senhores e senhoras, por favor, todos de pé para recebermos Harry Tiago Potter, nosso chefe dos aurores.

Levantei-me, Gina me deu um beijo na bochecha e segurando a sua mão me dirigi para o palco...

A recepção já estava no fim, mas alguns conselheiros ainda me prendiam em uma conversa entediante quando Gina apareceu para me salvar.

- Com licença! – Falei indo ao encontro dela. – Quer ir embora?

- Não necessariamente. – Gina falou. – Na verdade, pensei que você poderia me mostrar seu novo escritório! Quero, añ, conhecer sua mesa... Ver se você estará bem instalado. Obviamente, estou unicamente pensando no seu bem estar.

- Ah! – Sorri maroto. – Eu sou o chefe dos aurores agora! Tenho que dar exemplo!

- Ok, então vamos embora! – Gina movimentou-se graciosa na minha frente.

- Se bem que... Oficialmente, meu trabalho só começa na segunda-feira!

Gina deu uma gargalhada e seguimos em direção ao meu novo escritório.

Os gritos estridentes das crianças ecoavam por todo o pátio. Já haviam desistido de pedir para não gritarem tanto, para não correrem... Mas isso era impossível quando todos os primos Weasley estavam juntos.

- Lilly, ainda não... – segurei a menina com mais força em meu colo, provocando gritinhos de protesto e pernas e braços tentando escapar freneticamente. – Lilian Luna Weasley Potter... Berre o quanto quiser! Você não vai sair daqui mocinha, ainda falta muito para você acompanhar os outros.

Lilly pareceu entender a minha bronca, pois fez um beicinho e ensaio um arremedo do choro que não me convenceu.

- Papa... lá... – Lilly apontava para Tiago e Rose correndo em outra ponta do pátio. – Ti! Quero Ti... Papa...

- Deixa-a ir... Ela não vai longe... – Rony comentou sentando ao meu lado. – Não consegui segurar Hugo.

Avistei o menino tentando alcançar os mais velhos.

- Gina me azara! – Falei rindo da careta de Rony.

- Corro esse risco com Hermione, mas não consegui segurar ele por muito tempo! – Rony deu de ombros. – Depois, puxa vida! Hermione exagera! O que vai acontecer pode acontecer com... HUGO! - saiu correndo ao ver que o menino caiu e começava a chorar.

Olhei em volta e sorri satisfeito. Toda a minha família estava ali, até os Dursley haviam sido convidados. Meus amigos. Comemorávamos hoje o aniversário de casamento de Molly e Arthur, quarenta anos.

- Para você! – Gina sentou ao meu lado e pegou Lilly para que comesse um pedaço de bolo. – A festa está linda! Pena que a Condessa não veio.

- É... Mas ela ainda está se recuperando pela morte de Crayde. Afinal, ela o criou como filho, é compreensível sua depressão.

- Sim, infelizmente, sim. Mas podemos ir passar uns dias com ela. Ela adora as crianças... Tenho certeza que vai ajudar.

Concordei com um gesto positivo e ficamos os dois, cada um, perdido em seus pensamentos. No fundo, também sabia que Gina estava pensando na tristeza da Condessa e na sensação de fracasso que ela tinha por causa de Crayde.

- Sabe, meu amor... Não vejo a hora de comemorar quarenta anos de casado com você!

- Hum... Comemoramos todos os anos que passamos junto, Harry! – Gina me beijou na bochecha. – Estamos juntos há muitos anos, muito mais de quarenta anos...

- Que!

- Sabe aquela história de alma gêmea... Pois é! – Gina falou com ar misterioso. – Harry nós somos alma gêmea, nos completamos...

- Como assim? – questionei. – Eu não entendo.

- Duas almas que um dia se encontraram e foram destinadas a estarem sempre juntas. Simples assim! – Gina sorriu. – Um amor sublime, tanto no nível físico como no espiritual.

- Er... Não sei se é esse nome... Mas com certeza nós nos completamos em todos os sentidos! – Falei pensando no corpo maravilhoso de Gina que o vestido transparente sutilmente revelava. – Você não quer terminar essa conversa no bom e velho armário de vassouras? Desde que nos casamos, não _conversamos_ mais lá! Tem tanta gente para cuidar das crianças por aqui...

Gina colocou Lilly no chão para brincar e segurou a minha mão.

– Hum... É tentador sabia? Mas eu sempre achei que você tinha medo do meu pai e meus irmãos quando íamos para o armário de vassouras, eu praticamente tinha que lhe arrastá-lo! – Gina falou baixinho.

- Não era medo! Era respeito! Consideração! – Falei ainda olhando as pernas de Gina.

– Harry, para de me olhar assim! Não é disso que eu estou falando, quer dizer, não é só isso!

- Ok! Mas eu acho que ainda podemos conversar no armário de vassouras... Teremos mais privacidade!

- Harry, para vai... – Gina sorriu. – Amor... Também tenho que lhe contar algo importante sobre sua mãe. – Fiz um gesto positivo com a cabeça e Gina continuou. - Lembra que a condessa ficou de investigar a descendência dela? Então, acho que você vai gostar de saber o que descobrimos... Foi com essa história que tive certeza que somos almas gêmeas. Luna sempre falava que éramos... Mas lembra quando fomos visitar a Condessa, tínhamos aquela sensação que já conhecíamos aquele lugar?

- Lembro! Mas... O que descobriram sobre minha mãe?

- Calma querido... – Gina deu atenção a Lilly. – Harry, sua mãe era descendente de uma Sétima filha e... Teve uma época que nós viviamos aonde a Condessa mora agora.

Fiquei em silêncio tentando absorver o que Gina me falava. Sim, fazia sentido, mas precisava saber mais.

- Gi, eu quero saber mais! Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – Falei impaciente. – Gina me conte tudo, por favor!

- Não seja infantil Harry! – Gina levantou-se, ignorando-me. - Vou falar com a Luna... Depois conversamos querido, aqui não é o lugar nem o momento.

- Arg... Vamos embora AGORA! GINEVRA!

Gina me ignorou mais uma vez, pegou Lilly no colo indo em direção de Luna e a família.

- O que foi Harry? – Hermione se aproximou. – Que cara é essa?

- Gina não quis me contar sobre o que descobriu da minha mãe... Nem me explicar esse negocio de alma gêmea. – Reclamei para Hermione, que sorriu solidária.

- Paciência... – Hermione falou misteriosa. – Sabia que o Rony é minha alma gêmea?

- Fico feliz por vocês! – Falei sincero. – Mas...

- Harry... – Senti a voz de Hermione embargada. – Você também tem um papel importante em minha vida, sempre desconfiei, mas... Gina faz questão de contar para você. E, ela tem esse direito!

- Assim, vocês só me deixam curioso! _Imperium_? – Fingi que apontava minha varinha para ela. - Sou o chefe dos aurores!

- Nem pensar Harry Potter! Para mim, você sempre será o menino perdido, de óculos quebrados, no trem. – Hermione levantou-se rindo. – Na verdade, você é só o meu amigo... Meu irmão! Divirta-se na festa!

Beijou-me na bochecha e foi juntar-se a Rony que embalava Rose e Hugo no balanço.

Porque tanto mistério? O que tinha de tão especial nessa história que Gina queria me contar? Era algo bom. Tinha a sensação de que ia gostar muito... Então não precisava ter pressa...

Levantei-me e fui até Gina que brincava sentada no chão com Lilly. Sentei ao seu lado... Tiago e Alvo vieram correndo ao nosso encontro...

- PESSOAL... OLHEM! – George gritou no meio do pátio e apontou para o céu.

Fogos de artifícios pipocavam no céu, imitando estrelas que caiam formando bonitas imagens que representavam momentos da família Weasley. Depois um jogo de cores e estrelas brilhantes, fundiram-se em palavras que parabenizavam Molly e Arthur e, por fim, surgiu a palavra AMOR que se desmanchou em uma chuva de estrelas prateadas e como em um passe de_ mágica_, pedacinhos de papéis prateados caíram no pátio da Toca...

N/B: Ah, meu Merlin... Não acredito que esteja acabando... E, ainda sim, Srta. Dai nos deixa curiosa... O que será que Gina descobriu? Tenho a mesma sensação do moreno, e acho que será algo muito bom! Afinal, depois de tanta luta e percalços, esse moço merece um pouco de paz... Apesar de que, Theodore... Beijos, Alessandra (Sandy Meirelles).

N/A: Pessoal, finalmente o capítulo final... Nem sei como consegui escrever, confesso, que a demora, foi sim, culpa do trabalho, da mudança de cidade, mas também, talvez até uns 70% a dificuldade de colocar um ponto final nessa história. Mas vamos lá... Tudo tem um começo, um meio e um fim...

Como estava ansiosa para postar logo, não fiz os agradecimentos individuais, vou deixar para o epílogo, mas não posso deixar de agradecer minha beta Alessandra, a Carol e a Anny, que foram grandes parceiras nessa jornada.

Quanto ao capítulo, como sempre, se deixei passar algo, por favor me avisem para que eu possa arrumar. Sim, eu sei! Deixei algumas pontas, mas fiz isso de propósito! KKKK. Algumas coisas serão esclarecidas no epílogo, mas vou deixar uma possibilidade aberta (quem tem a mesma sensação que a Gina em relação a Theodore, levanta a mão) até porque adoro um suspense, um mistério no ar. Temos NCs subtendidas, não poderia ser um o último capítulo sem ter uma né! A do novo escritório do Harry com certeza já tem um capítulo em Doces Momentos.

Quanto ao epílogo, espero que flua logo, mas acho que só nas férias consigo posta-lo.

Um grande beijo para todos que me acompanharam, não esquecerei os agradecimentos... OBRIGADA...

PS: comentem, preciso de inspiração para o epílogo!


	41. Chapter 41

**E****pílogo**

- DESISTO!

Fechei a pasta com alguns relatórios do departamento de aurores que tentava trabalhar com uma força desnecessária. Era muita informação para ser processada de uma só vez!

- GINA! - Fui até a sala. Fiz uma careta de desagrado: Gina não estava ali. Cozinha. Nada. - GINA!

Gritei a beira da escada. O silêncio que vinha do andar de cima dava sinais que ela também não estava ali. Nem ela e nem as crianças.

- Cadê Gina, Monstro? – Perguntei assim que me virei e deu de cara com o elfo.

- Minha senhora foi até o parque com meus jovens senhores! – Monstro esclareceu.

- Sozinha? Com os três? – Monstro assentiu. – Mas...

Gina dificilmente saia sem avisar, ainda mais levando as três crianças. Passei a mão pelos cabelos pensativo. Tiago e Alvo estavam, particularmente, testando há tempos a nossa paciência. Andavam muito "salientes" como Gina gostava de falar, pareciam que adoravam desafiá-los e desobedecê-los. E Lilly, apesar de ser um encanto, estava cada vez mais independente e curiosa, requerendo cuidados dobrados, pois havia aprendido a explorar lugares novos, escapulindo rapidamente dos olhares de quem estava cuidado dela, por mais atento que estivessem.

- Por que ela não me chamou? – Questionei, mesmo sabendo a resposta, mas preocupado de como Gina estaria se saindo com os três. Mesmo ela sendo uma grande bruxa, aqueles três davam um grande trabalho. – Tea foi junto?

- Minha senhora não quis atrapalhar seu trabalho. – Monstro sorriu afetuosamente. – Tea não foi, pois foram ao parque trouxa. Minha senhora disse para avisá-lo para encontrar com eles...

- Obrigada Monstro... é isso que vou fazer! – Falei, já indo em direção a porta.

Não iria apartar. Iria caminhando. O parque trouxa que Gina gostava de frequentar ficava a poucas quadras do Largo Grimmauld. Aproveitaria a caminhada para pensar.

Havia muito o que pensar. Sobretudo no que Gina havia me contado. As informações sobre minha mãe não eram tão absurdas, podia se dizer que eram até obvias. Juntando as peças desse quebra-cabeça, tudo fazia um enorme sentido.

_Porque nunca havia pensado nisso antes? Será que Dumbledore nunca suspeitou dessa hipótese?_

As palavras de Gina ainda flutuavam em minha cabeça. Era tão simples e tão complexo ao mesmo tempo!

Havia também o amor profundo por Gina. E, principalmente, o fato que agora eu conseguia compreender porque havia sido o "escolhido", o "eleito".

Era algo muito maior que a profecia que o ligava a Voldemort. Porque a criança da profecia poderia ser qualquer outra, poderia ter sido Neville. Mas fui eu, não só porque meus pais enfrentaram três vezes o Lorde das Trevas ou porque eu nasci no último dia do sétimo mês... Ou seja, lá o que for...

- Sim! – Agora entendia havia um fator a mais em ser eu, o eleito.

Há muito tempo atrás eu havia sido o escolhido para essa missão. Ou melhor, trazia em minha herança mágica o poder do Bem para enfrentar o Mal. Portanto, eu fui o escolhido para proteger e manter o mundo bruxo unido.

O porquê encontra-se em uma serie de conexões familiares e, também, devia acrescentar, a um laço de amor maior que qualquer sentimento vivido...

As investigações conduzidas por Gina, a Condessa e Hermione as levaram a um tempo distante, mas que os acontecimentos daquela época repercutiam decisivamente no tempo atual. De uma forma bastante simplificada elas haviam descoberto que minha mãe não só era descendente de uma sétima filha, mas sim, descendente de um casal de bruxos extremamente poderosos.

Elas não haviam conseguido provas sustentáveis, mas tudo levava a crer que esse casal magicamente poderoso havia sido Mérlin e Viviane. Havia uma lenda, não só para os bruxos, mas para os trouxas também, que dizia que Merlin era apaixonado por Viviane e lhe revelou todos os seus segredos mágicos e ela de posse desse conhecimento o aprisionou em uma árvore para ter a sua sabedoria e o amor dele somente para ela.

_- Na verdade não foi bem assim que as coisas aconteceram. – Gina argumentou. – Merlin e Viviane eram um casal apaixonado, que se amavam profundamente e construíram uma vida juntos. Acrescentamos o fato que eles eram bruxos e detentores de um grande conhecimento de magia e bastantes influentes na comunidade bruxa a qual pertenciam. Mas eles eram felizes e a felicidade e amor causam inveja, cobiça, talvez isso tenha distorcido um pouco a história deles, colocaram dor e drama para deixar tudo mais emocionante, mas na verdade ninguém sabe ao certo o que aconteceu... Mas sabemos ao certo que Merlin era um grande bruxo e Viviane também! _

_- Hum... E como nós, minha mãe entra nessa história? – Questionei. – Não há provas sobre a descendência de Merlin e Viviane?_

_- Não, não há! Mas houve outros casais poderosos na história bruxa e de alguma forma há uma ligação com Merlin e Viviane... – Gina sorriu. – Alguns acreditam que de tempos em tempos eles renascem, Merlin e Viviane, para viverem novamente o seu amor, tornando-se assim, mais forte ainda. _

_- Você quer dizer que sempre há casais poderosos, unidos não só por laços de amor, mas também por um poder mágico!_

_- Almas gêmeas, Harry. – Gina conclui. _

_- Como Luna acredita que nos somos! – Falei e Gina confirmou._

_ - Isso! Como nós! - Gina exclamou como se falasse a maior obviedade do mundo bruxo._

_- É... Estranho! – Resmunguei. – Quer dizer, você é uma sétima filha e eu sou... Nhã, um bruxo poderoso. Mas ainda é estranho... admitir isso!_

- _Não é estranho Harry. È o destino! O nosso destino! Nós nascemos com os elementos que nos fazem ser um casal magicamente poderoso. – Gina se aproximou. – Além disso, tem a força do nosso amor, nosso poder vem do amor que nos une e da herança mágica! _

_- Hum, é se nosso amor é tão forte assim, significa que viemos fortalecendo ele há muito tempo. Que somos almas gêmeas! – Conclui. – Que nos nascemos e renascemos para ficarmos juntos?_

_- Podemos dizer que sim. – Gina concordou. – Tenho certeza absoluta quanto a sermos almas gêmeas. Mas quanto ao fato de renascermos e de ficarmos juntos toda vez que isso acontecer, bom, ainda tenho algumas dúvidas, mas há algumas crenças que acreditam nessa possibilidade, mas não há nada comprovado nem para os bruxos ou para os trouxas._

_Gina ficou em silêncio, pensativa e em seguida um livro materializou-se em suas mãos, ela o abriu e começou a ler:_

_"O Universo é feito de energias, estas tomam forma entrando em ciclos de repetições. Por exemplo, uma pedra é um dança de energia, que dança a mesma dança sempre no mesmo lugar, estabelecendo um ciclo, estabilizando a sua natureza e sua forma. O Universo também é feito de memória. Nada acontece ao acaso. Tudo é uma conseqüência... Algumas pessoas nascem com a habilidade de prever o que vai acontecer, prever é algo fácil, é só saber o que aconteceu, porque vai acontecer de novo. Ciclos. Existe ciclos dentro dos ciclos. O ciclo do dia e da noite esta contido dentro do ciclo lunar, que é contido no ciclo das estações.. Memorizamos tudo que nos acontece, bilhões de informações. Essas informações estão escondidas na noite do nosso inconsciente, para nos proteger duma terrível confusão... Essas informações estão escondidas, mas presentes, e em qualquer circunstância, para avaliar a situação, para compreender e tomar uma decisão, usamos como referência uma situação parecida do passado, e agimos da mesma maneira. Somos condicionados pelas nossas experiências passadas, para o pior ou o melhor. (...) Mas esse condicionamento esta feito apenas das imagens do passado que usamos como referências. Basta mudar tal ou tal imagem em nosso mundo interior para mudar nossa memória, a influência do passado, tal ou tal automatismo e ainda mais. E ainda mais: essas imagens, que sonha de maneira permanente nosso inconsciente, são feitas de energia. Mudando uma imagem em nosso mundo interior, mudamos a natureza da energia que irradia de nos, mudamos a qualidade da energia com a qual estamos em sintonia, mudamos os acontecimentos que chamamos para nossa vida, mudamos nosso destino."_

_Depois de concluída a leitura ela argumentou: - Talvez essa teoria explique melhor a ideia de renascimento._

_- Acho que entendi! Nossa vida é feita de ciclos e quando um ciclo acaba nos trazemos coisas, imagens do ciclo passado para o ciclo presente e assim sucessivamente. Fortalecendo laços que são importantes para nós._

_- A morte pode ser vista com o fim de um ciclo. E o nascimento o inicio de um novo. – Gina resumiu e eu concordei._

_Gina fechou o livro e voltou a falar._

_- Mas isso é algo bem complexo e que não é tão importante agora! Voltando ao que descobrimos. Nossa investigação revelou que normalmente Sétimas Filhas casam com bruxos poderosos. Não são casamentos arranjados, simplesmente há uma atração, algo intuitivo, como um imã que os une, almas gêmeas que se reencontram. Um laço tão ou mais forte que o amor, que os uniam para sempre, destino talvez. É algo predestinado. Mais ou menos como aconteceu com a gente. _

_- Er... – Suspirei. – Mas eu... _

_- Não importa o que aconteceu, era para ficarmos juntos e foi o que aconteceu. No seu devido tempo! Devido a todos os acontecimentos. Ficamos e estamos juntos. – Gina fez um carinho em meus cabelos. – Conta à história que quando uma sétima filha colocasse os olhos em um bruxo poderoso, um bruxo que detinha um poder mágico acima da média, explodia uma paixão sem precedentes... _

_- A nossa demorou! – Não evitei o comentário._

_- Talvez para uma menina de onze anos não ser correspondida, sim! – Gina sorriu. – Mas aconteceu quando devia de acontecer! Tínhamos que passar pelas coisas que passamos isso fazia parte do nosso aprendizado. E se formos usarmos a razão, nem foi tanto tempo assim! – Concordei com um gesto de cabeça. - E isso nos traz de volta a nossa ligação, ao nosso amor e ao fato de sermos almas gêmeas._

_- Como assim?_

_- Eu e a Hermione e a Condessa trabalhamos como duas hipóteses: a primeira é que somos, eu e você, descendentes diretos desse casal poderoso magicamente poderoso, não exatamente Merlin e Viviane, mas de algum descendente deles, o que é mais viável e que acreditamos, pense na herança magica que carregamos. Mas também existe a possibilidade que nos sejamos dois bruxos poderosos que renasceram. O que complementa a primeira hipótese._

_- Mérlin e Viviane?_

_- Seria muita pretensão! – Gina falou modesta. – Mas não sabemos ao certo, não temos provas concretas, temos fatos que nos levam a pontos comuns. _

_- Hum... Isso tudo é tão complicado! – Falei. – Mas porque vocês acreditam na primeira hipótese?_

_- Em um primeiro contanto sim! Vou tentar simplificar, talvez você compreenda melhor depois de eu explicar porque acreditamos na primeira hipótese, pois temos provas concretas, registros, fotos... Sua mãe, Lillian, era descendente de um casal poderoso, mas daí você vai me perguntar sobre sua tia Petúnia. – Assenti. – A bisavó de sua mãe era uma bruxa, e ela era filha de uma sétima filha e de um bruxo poderoso, mas abriu mão de viver no mundo da magia quando se apaixonou por um trouxa. Dos filhos que nasceram desse casamento, três, dois nasceram sem o dom da magia, o que é perfeitamente aceitável já que ela casou com um trouxa sem nenhum gene para a magia. Mas o caçula nasceu bruxo e foi entrega a família materna para ser educado como um bruxo. Essa criança, Harry, é um ancestral seu direto, por parte de pai._

_- Quem... – Perguntei surpreso._

_- Nos chegamos ao avô materno de Tiago Potter! – Gina falou. – Mas os laços não param por ai. Dos outros filhos da bisavó da sua mãe, que não eram bruxo, duas mulheres. Elas viveram no mundo trouxa, sempre acharam que o irmão havia morrido quando criança, cresceram, construíram suas famílias e por uma dessas coisas do destino seguiram caminhos opostos. Uma delas casou com um homem chamado J. Evans, e esse homem teve duas filhas, uma delas bruxa: sua mãe. _

_Abri a boca para comentar algo, mas esperei a Gina terminar de falar._

_- A outra se casou com um tal de Matt Mack, um americano, que teve uma filha... – Gina ficou em silêncio, como se escolhesse as palavras. – Essa filha casou com um trouxa chamado Granger, e desse casamento nasceu uma menina, uma bruxa, pois os genes da magia estavam ali e se manifestaram nela._

_- Não! – Arregalei os olhos. – Gina, não é ela! – Gina assentiu. – Hermione..._

_- hum... Vocês são primos. Talvez explique a afinidade. – Gina sorriu. – E explica, digamos, as habilidades mágicas de Hermione, afinal ela também é descendente de uma sétima filha! Mas Harry, você prestou atenção._

_- ahamm! – Concordei ainda tentando assimilar a ideia de Hermione ser minha prima._

_- Seus pais também eram parentes, são descendentes do mesmo casal de bruxos! Isso explica porque você é um bruxo poderoso, porque você foi o escolhido! E..._

_- O que tem mais Gina._

_- Os Wesley também descendem desse mesmo casal, mas especificamente, do filho mais velho de casal... Por isso acreditamos mais na primeira hipótese!_

Era isso! Ponto final.

Muita coisa agora fazia sentido, principalmente, se nos guiássemos e acreditássemos na serie de laços que nos uniam.

Avistei Gina sentada no chão com Lilly por perto, comendo algodão doce. Tiago e Alvo jogavam pedrinhas no lago.

- Papai! – Lilly correu assim que me viu.

- Ei lindinha! – A peguei no colo e sentei ao lado de Gina que deu me deu um beijo rápido.

- Sabia que você viria atrás de nós! – Gina sorriu, fazendo um carinho em meus cabelos.

- Gina eu estava pensando em tudo que você me contou. – Comentei. – Foi bom saber isso, mas adorei saber que Hermione é mais que uma amiga minha.

- Ela também adorou saber isso!

- Você acha que... Que se não houvesse Voldemort, a guerra, bem, tudo o que aconteceu, nós teríamos nos encontrado? Nos ficaríamos juntos? – Questionei, pois essa era uma pergunta que eu me fazia seguidamente ultimamente. – Se meus pais não tivessem morrido, se eles tivessem me criado... Como tudo teria sido?

- Harry, nós nunca saberemos! Mas uma coisa eu tenho certeza: em algum momento nos teríamos nos encontrado, nos amado... Nosso amor, a força do nosso amor, é o tipo de coisa que não daria para esquecermos, para viver esse sentimento com outra pessoa. Talvez nos fossemos somente um casal normal! Talvez nos não tivéssemos nos conhecido tão cedo. São tantos talvez...

Ri e fez uma careta.

- Um casal normal! Isso nós nunca seriamos um casal normal! – Gina riu concordando.

- Acho que não meu amor! – Gina deixou Lilly ir em direção aos irmãos. – Tiago, cuida sua irmã! – Depois voltou-se para mim e pegou minha mão, traçando com o dedo as linhas. – Você sempre esteve em meu destino Harry Tiago Potter.

- E você, no meu! – Peguei a mão dela e beijei. – Nunca contei isso para ninguém, mas aconteceram duas coisas que colocam você em minha vida. – Vi a interrogação no olhos de Gina. – A primeira, foi antes de saber que era bruxo, ainda era um menino, e sempre sonhava com uma ruiva, uma menina e essa menina se transformava em mulher, mas eu sabia que não era minha mãe. Depois, já estávamos na escola, nós estávamos vendo a poção amortentia, você sabe também é conhecida como a poção do amor – Gina assentiu. – Eu senti o cheiro de torta de melaço, madeira de cabo de vassoura e algo floral, que me lembrava A´Toca. Bem, somente anos mais tarde descobri, ou melhor, associei esse cheiro floral a você.

Gina sorriu e se aproximou para um beijo doce e suave, que só foi interrompido pelo protesto de Tiago...

- Eca! Que nojo! – Tiago fez uma careta. – Não sei por que vocês gostam tanto de se beijar!

- Um dia meu filho, você vai mudar de opinião! – Tiago fez uma cara de quem não acreditava e deu o assunto por encerrado. – Papai, vem jogar pedrinhas com nós...

- Vai Harry, vou recolher nossas coisas e vou me encontrar com vocês para irmos embora. – Gina falou.

- Ei, o que você acha de uma pizza... – Tiago vibrou.

Gina sorriu e ficou me olhando enquanto ia até a beira do lago com as crianças. Dei uma última olhada antes de dar atenção a meus filhos.

Tudo, mas tudo que fiz, pelo que passei, valeu a pena, faria tudo de novo, somente para viver novamente, e quantas vezes fosse possível, a incrível força desse amor.

**FIM**

n/a:

_**Fim. Três letrinhas tão difíceis de escrever. O capítulo não foi betado, então desculpem qualquer erro, qualquer coisa... Qualquer coisa que esteja incoerente ou alguma coisa que tenha ficado inconcluso, que foi mencionado durante a fic, já sabe me avisem. Ainda estou em processo de revisão, então o epílogo ainda poderá sofrer alterações.**_

Desculpem a demora em atualizar a fic. Nem vou tentar me explicar.

Prometo agradecimentos descentes logo...

Valeu por todos que acompanharam! Muito, mais muito obrigada mesmo!

Bjs

Daiana


End file.
